The Wrecker
by SpongeGuy
Summary: 10 Years Before Amphibia... A Frog Learns There's Still Hope... An Amphibia Prequel... (note: chapter 5 had some glitches, real version out now!)
1. The Crossroads

…

Darkness.

Crickets chirped…

Birds tweeted…

Leaves crunched under his feet.

_(First 59 seconds of "Hey Mando!" – Ludwig Goransson)_

The daylight sun was barely up as the hooded soldier trudged through the forest floor, his footsteps quiet enough not to alert more beasts, but loud enough to make an impact. The muddy path was imprinted by his black laced leather boots, and the leaves of trees were cut down instantly by his sharp sword of steel, which glimmered and shined in the approaching dawn, near blinding in its light.

He covered his eyes, for a moment, the scars surrounding his face now illuminated. Red, sharp lines that stretched all around his eyes and chin, telling of stories he'd rather not share. His hands were a different story: They were covered in blood.

And not just blood from the Herons he had had to tackle before, an unfortunate part of his morning routine.

If he resided at Toad Tower, he'd have a warm bed and a hot meal, and the herons and tomato plants and Nightmare Trees would leave him be.

But his nights… Would still be restless.

Closing his eyes for a moment, leaning on a tree he didn't have to kill, he could still hear the screams of that last heron he had to strike down.

They were just like the screams from yesterday.

He sighed, a pain in his chest. 60 years old and still running… Somehow.

How that business in Swamp Port hadn't killed him he still couldn't tell you.

But the screams… They didn't leave. They hurt way more than all the wounds he had ever been dealt, and he been dealt a lot over his 30 years of service.

He was used to tangling with criminals, with ruffians, with mercenaries…

Freedom fighters though… Were an unwelcome new development.

Ever since Toad Tower had doubled down on its control of Amphibia, the plebs had been responding badly. Especially those from Marsh Pond, the main supplier of silk to the Toads. Once the relationship had been purely diplomatic and peaceful, but something in their nature had caused a need to fight back.

As the keepers of the peace, they were sent to stop an impending war.

He could still feel it.

They normally took prisoners. Even with the recent more "aggressive" tactics deployed by the soldiers, they normally left enemies of the state to rot in prisons.

But he had, for the first time, panicked.

He had for the first time chosen the path oft followed, and he had killed a fellow frog.

But…

Was that the first time he had chosen that?

The blood still didn't wipe as his leaf crunching began to sound more familiar, and the trees took the shape of a sunny, seemingly serene path. The sounds of orders being given, of soldiers marching and of swords striking echoed down to where he stood, large and imposing, broad shoulders drooping and round, orange face filled with thought.

Thought of the terrible things he had done.

Thought of all the things he had killed.

Thought of what once was…

He turned around, for a moment, looking back.

Home was back there. Home, in the farm, where his family once proudly stood. Home, with the lush green ivy and the sunny days and the smell of fly pancakes sizzling on the griddle, and the cool of the lake and the satisfaction of a hard day's work.

Home…

But he didn't belong there.

He had rightfully been removed from there…

To where he truly belonged.

On the one hand, he wished he could take it back. He wished he could bring back the poor frog he had killed.

But he knew it was too late. For him… There was no other way.

No one else wanted him…

And this was the only thing he was good at.

Taking a small breath, his eyes still getting used to the bright rays of the sun, he failed once more to wipe the blood off…

He turned around, black cape swirling, a dark shadow falling over him.

And with that, he walked towards Toad Tower on the road he could not stray from, knowing he could only get worse… So at least he'd just get it over and done with.

Who knew?

Maybe today would be the one where Frog would take mercy on his soul and have the enemy strike him down once and for all.

Maybe today…

He would rest.

* * *

"Atten….Hut!", a commanding and direct, yet not rough voice rose through the air.

("National Anthem of Roman Empire" – National Anthems of The World)

Dozens of swords rose up in salute as a large green toad, with shining golden armor and an honorable velvet cape marched down the pristine halls of Toad Tower.

Said halls were quite a spectacle to behold: Full of bountiful treasures, like the Dread Pirate Mog's Chest of the Deep, and the mythical water producing sands of The Red Spotted Desert, full of glorious works of art, lavish portraits and marble statues of captains of the past, full of amethysts and emeralds and sapphires that sparkled even at darkest night.

Cashmere carpets and curtains of gold filled the floors and walls, and a beautiful ceramic mosaic of the entire Captain blood line enriched the ceiling with a feeling of purpose: This was a legacy to be observed with great care.

But the soldiers of Toad Tower, all different shapes and sizes of the same kind of crony, were too busy fixing their eyes on the most important man in any room he's in, but one, now standing on a small humble wooden footstool in the middle of the great hall: The illustrious, the bold, the magnificent, the all powerful and all caring father to his men:

"Lieutenant Grime, SIR!", the men called out in salute.

A sense of pride burning in his chest, and a warm smile spreading across his face, Lieutenant Grime motioned with his palm for the men to relax.

"Thank you, company. But I am here not to order, but to confirm your well being."

Stepping down from the stool, Grime observed the men with the eyes of a concerned leader.

"Yesterday's battle was a hard one, indeed. We nearly lost some brave toads, and we even found ourselves going farther than we are used to.", Grime reminded solemnly.

A rather courageous, yet prone to violent outbursts soldier answered proudly.

"We all reported to the medical chambers, Sir! We are in prim and proper condition!", the soldier, Bog by name, said.

Grime smiled and shook his head, humorously, illiciting a few hearty chuckles from his men. "Fit as a fiddle, perhaps, but the mind is a slightly more complicated instrument, my dear Bog."

Bog piped down, feeling a little sheepish. He did not like being shown for a fool in front of the others. He was a warrior first and foremost, and he liked the aura of power it gave him.

Grime walked among his men, looking them in the eye to see if he could detect anything.

"Our mental health is crucial for our survival: A man whose battle is not with his enemy, but with himself, is a man who cannot move forwards. You cannot march on to victory if your feet are chained with doubt and guilt.", Grime informed, softly and surely.

The men tried to heed his wise words, and they continued to listen carefully as Grime continued his monologue.

"I know that some of you think that what we did yesterday was a step too far: A step backwards into the dark times of my grandfather, Captain Mire."

Grime took a moment to pause, a fraction of conflict showing upon his normally cheery eyes: The mark of his grandfather's crimes against frog and toad kind was a weight he still carried.

But he was not to despair. His men would follow in his lead.

He turned back, and observed the soldiers with determined inspiration.

"My men… There are times where we face a crossroads, and times where our actions lose their black and white coating. This war is a complicated one, one where our enemies are our friends.", Grime said.

He looked up to the sky, up with hope, as his eyes gleamed with belief. "But we must persevere! We must do what is right, even when skies are grey… And misty…"

He smiled, as he repeated an oft repeated line, the motto of his species: "We are…"

"The line…", a deeper, much more commanding voice sounded down the halls, and everyone, even Lieutenant Grime, kneeled in respect, as the one they all followed and served walked in.

He was taller than even Grime, his armor was somehow more golden, and his scar ridden face was complimented with a steely look, one that could shake the skies and part the oceans; His hands had turned the tides of war many times, and his eyes told a story of power…

And of prophecy.

"Captain Muck, SIR!", the soldiers saluted, Grime included.

All the toads continued to kneel, as Captain Muck, leader of the Toad Army, and by that, leader of all of Amphiba, marched down towards Lieutenant Grime and offered his hand.

Grime humbly took it, standing up, but not too much as to not appear in charge.

"A most eloquent speech as usual, son.", Muck complimented, an ancient smile on his face.

Grime proudly accepted it, nodding. "The honor is all mine, father."

He added, in a slightly longing tone, "It has been many moons since we last saw you here at Toad Tower."

Muck patted his son's shoulder blade, agreeing with his progeny. "Yes, son, it has been too long."

He then greeted the still kneeling army with the voice of a jubilant general, raising their spirits in an instant. "It has been TOO long since I last had the honor of seeing my loyal subjects, whose successes greet children at night and fill the mugs of lonely toads at the inns!"

The toads cheered, standing up and applauding their great and powerful leader.

His golden cape swirling, Muck turned to Grime and inquired of recent events.

"Tell me, how did yesterday's skirmish befall? Have the terrorists been disposed of?"

Grime shook his head, albeit not for the reasons Muck expected. "Not quite, father. And I must add, that I wouldn't go so far as to label them terrorists, more misguided allies."

"Now, I wouldn't go so far myself, son! Allies or not, the once faithful citizens of Marsh Pond have turned on their protectors.", Muck replied, taking on an amused tone

"Turned, true, but not for empty reasons: They seem to think that our efforts to protect them are from a dictatorial standpoint.", Grime retorted, thoughtfully.

Muck scratched his chin, seemingly puzzled. "How on Amphibia can one interpret our generosity as malice amazes me to no end. It is as if a son would turn on his father, after years of diligent care."

Grime had to agree. "You always know just what to say, father."

Muck winked, and continued his assessment. "Now, misguided or not, did they lose?"

Grime nodded curtly. "I would say. They even…"

Grime struggled with this. Not one frog had died in almost 3 generations of Toad rule. He knew it was a mistake, and he knew it was a consequence of his good intentions, but it was a shadow on his, no… On their legacy.

He stammered, a rarity, before delivering the truth. "They had lost one of their own. By accident, mind you. But frog blood spilled on Amphiba yesterday, and we are to blame."

"To blame? Son, you have an odd perception of justice."

Grime was, for the first time, truly surprised, and he showed it with his widening eyes. "Justice? A frog died!"

"A terrorist frog, son. And one who would have been a repeat offender. Whisperings of this event have stretched across Amphiba, even to my very doorstep.", Muck informed.

"So that was why he had come", Grime thought, feeling a pang of sadness, but it soon passed.

Muck reached out his arms in welcome. "Times are changing: Our codes must adapt to such things. If criminals must die to set an example, then we will teach the next generation, as we have done before.", he said.

He looked back at Grime, making a point. "As you yourself said, regardless of the grey and misty skies, we MUST do the right thing."

Muck then extended his sword and sent the tip to the floor, causing an echoing sound. "We ARE the line!"

"WE ARE THE LINE!", the soldiers, even Grime, chanted.

"Well then…", Muck began, turning once more to his son. "Who is the hero we must laud? Who is the brave soul who has given Amphibia a chance to sleep at night? Who is my champion?"

Muck pointed at Grime, causing Grime to feel uneasy. "Was it you, my son?"

Grime hated it, but he had to disappoint his father, though secretly he was glad he didn't have to carry the burden of murder. "No, father… But I do know who it was. I led the operation, after all."

"Well then? Who was it?", Muck asked.

The doors suddenly opened, causing a deafening sound, one which made Muck and Grime stare at the arrival of their most trusted soldier.

"Look…", one toad soldier whispered. "It's The Wrecker…"

("The Mandalorian Main Theme" – Ludwig Goransson)

This sent a hush across the crowd, and as The Wrecker, soul still heavy, but mind made up of his fate, his fate to be nothing but the villain of his own story, walked towards Muck to salute him, stunned whisperings and awed gasps rained down the halls as the soldiers made way for him.

"The Wrecker…"

"The greatest Toad soldier not of the bloodline…"

"I heard he once took on 30 mercenaries with one hand!"

"I heard he's never lost the beetle race at the Bizarre Bazaar!"

"I heard that he eats herons for light snacks!"

The Wrecker tried to ignore his "accomplishments", his heart getting harder by the minute.

He was as much of a monster as the herons outside…

He wished he could learn to live with it.

"Ah! The Wrecker!", Muck greeted with loud approval, walking down towards his trusted muscle.

His armor jingled as he put a proud hand on The Wrecker's shoulder, and he inadvertently sent a shiver down the warrior's spine.

"Fashionably late as ever, but after 30 years of immense service, can I really ask for more?", Muck complimented, grinning.

The Wrecker said nothing, as this was customary of him. He rarely addressed anyone, mostly because the sound of his own voice reminded him of a different time.

No matter how hard he tried to change it, that small sound of home stayed.

He couldn't kill his past.

Muck didn't notice any of that, choosing to continue to lavish praise. "I see that you have done what no frog or toad has done in years: You have killed an enemy of your country. I am insurmountably proud!"

He then motioned towards Grime, who quickly joined. "I feel as if now is finally the time you accept your long overdue reward of becoming a co-Lieutenant!"

Grime proudly beamed. "I would be MORE than happy to share the post with you, my friend!"

And it was true: Grime was not only happy, he was his friend. Perhaps his only one.

But The Wrecker said nothing.

And Muck understood.

"Well, I think you've earned the right to refuse that. You are a good soldier, with or without medals. But a banquet tonight at toad hall, at the very least?", Muck offered, a voice full of hopeful anticipation.

The Wrecker aquiesced. There was no reason to create a fuss. They could celebrate; He would just try to forget he wasn't lying cold on the wet grass of an abandoned battlefield.

Muck laughed heartily as he announced the upcoming banquet, which sent the whole hall cheering, and as they finished, Muck announced another important thing.

"Well, the time for frivolaties is over! We must take action once more!"

He lifted his sword in command, and everyone followed. "Marsh Pond must be taught its lesson before its disease of the mind spreads! The line must be restored to proper balance! Go out today and teach them this lesson! And if you must, kill the ones endangering our safety!"

Looking at The Wrecker, Muck smiled, almost evilly now. "What say you, Wrecker?"

The Wrecker sighed. He would only be going deeper…

But he had no home to go back to.

All he had…

Was the end of the road.

If he really was to be a villain…

If there really was no honor for him…

Then he would finish his job.

Straightening up and clenching his fists, The Wrecker said:

"…When do we start?"

* * *

THE WRECKER

CHAPTER 1: THE CROSSROADS

* * *

("Isolation" by Brian Taylor – Iron Man 3 plays)

The carriage shuddered and rattled as it made its way down the long, crooked and winding road towards Marsh Pond. The pebbles on the path kept interfering with the wheels, causing much bumping on the ride.

While outside the sun shone brightly, and the crickets and butterflies played with the dandelions, inside the carriage was a very different atmosphere.

These were fighters, warriors, and soldiers, on a mission to defend their homeland. There was no more serious mission.

In fact, this was the first tax day check the toads had had to make in a long time, and tensions were high after yesterday's battle.

The soldiers tried to distract themselves from the past and future events, however, by keeping themselves busy; Idle minds were often potent for traumatic memories.

So inside their dreary and dark camouflage green and oak tree brown carriage, they wasted time to forget that their time was short lived, and that their days were numbered.

Some were participating in a spirited spitting contest using Private Berry's helmet (his mum had given it to him, apparently, which only reinforced their decision to use it). The riccothests echoed across the carriage, disturbing the few who chose to sleep.

"Quiet down there, ya fuckin' morons!", one shouted out, throwing his spear at a fellow toad who just managed to duck, causing the others to laugh jovially.

Such moments of levity were few and far between, so when they presented themselves the men would jump to the occasion.

Besides spitting and sleeping, writing letters home was another popular activity.

One Pugs by name was doing just that, writing home to her parents back in Toad country.

Her quill was fast and efficient, since any toad soldier worth their weight knew that an outside attack could happen at any minute.

If you wanted to settle affairs, you had to make it snappy.

"We're off now to Marsh Pond. I believe you once mentioned it in one of your bedtime stories, papa. Is it…"

She stopped, choking for a moment.

She then resumed, but the parchment was a tad damper than she had intended. "…Is it as wonderful as you said it was? If so… I'm sorry. We may have to burn that place down. I hope I haven't disappointed you or mama."

While this letter was being written, the last activity remaining was being practiced by Lieutenant Grime and The Wrecker in their lonely corner of the carriage, barely illuminated, shadows casting over their armor and faces.

Grime seemed in a melancholic mood, contributed to by his Father's seeming ignorance of him (a selfish motivation that illicited shame in Grime) and a general guilt over the death of the so called "Terrorist".

Sharpening his dagger with another, Grime seemed fully focused on the task, as if perhaps it could distract his troubled soul.

And The Wrecker did the same with his sword, albeit less distracted.

Such was the soul of this warrior, he just…

He just couldn't ignore.

He had killed a frog…

And he couldn't even truly state self defense.

He had panicked, and he had failed. Again.

Failure.

If The Wrecker had a single consistent motif in the symphony of his life, it would be titled "Failure".

He was nothing but that.

He had failed his family…

His town…

His father…

His people…

And even himself.

He had tried his luck at farming, the arts, merchant work, and even begging, and it got him nowhere.

Every time he tried something, he fell flat on his face, reminded once more of his uselessness.

At everything…

Everything but fighting.

For some odd reason, he was adept at surviving, at persevering in a fight.

It was some sort of innate instinct of his.

The will to survive, despite the fact that he was clearly unwanted, even by himself.

This will, however, was slowly being eroded away by the waves of guilt that washed over him.

"I'm no good at anything but destruction. I am nothing more than a blunt tool.", he lamented as he sharpened his sword.

He sharpened harder, causing sizzles to fly.

"Might as well put my back into it. If I'm going to die, I'm going to die at least getting one thing right."

Meanwhile, Pugs continued to write her letter, and The Wrecker overheard her pleas of forgiveness to her parents.

Coupled with the rattle and shake of the carriage and the sharply contrasting blue sky he could see from the lone window, The Wrecker found himself thinking back to a different time…

When he was a different person…

_"__Dear Mum and Dad…", a 20 year old Wrecker dictated, sticking the quill in his mouth and recoiling from the taste._

_"__Yech! Anyhow, I'm on the carriage to college, and I have never been more excited!"_

_He wasn't exaggerating; he had spent the entire trip looking out the window in excitement, gawking at the sights and sounds, amazed at the different kinds of snails and frogs he was seeing, alongside the marvelous skies out there._

_"__I've only seen such blue skies in my dreams…", he muttered to himself, tapping his chin in thought on what to write._

_He soon came up with another idea, and wrote it down quickly. "How are things at the farm? I hope the corn is growing better than last time I handled it!", he added, smiling, but the smile was oddly unnatural on his youthful face._

_He soon found himself staring at the piece of paper, knowing he had to say something deeply hidden inside._

_Looking from side to side, he added with shaking, guilty fingers "I'm so sorry that I brought shame on our name. I…"_

_A tear fell on the bench next to him. He wiped it quickly, not wanting anyone else to be affected by it._

_"__I… I'm sorry. But I promise: This is the last time I've failed! I will bring honor to our family and town, and I will prove that… That keeping this pollywog was the best decision you made!"_

_Feeling a sense of pride burst in his chest, he finished with a determined grin. "Looking forward to making you proud! Sincerely…"_

_He stuttered, wishing he could justify the title. "…Your son."_

_Sitting back, he took the parchment and stuck it in his ready made envelope, scribbling the address carefully._

_"__Seriously? A letter to your parents? What are you, 5?", the taller turqouize frog next to him, who was busy whistling a merry tune, suddenly interjected._

_Wrecker turned to him in objection, annoyed by the incessant whistling. "Gosh, Mellow, why you gotta be such a wet towel?"_

_Mellow responded with a flick to the ear. "Why you gotta be such a baby? Blue skies and weepy family letters? Grasshopper pie much?"_

_He sneered and removed a lettuce leaf from his teeth with his fingers, causing Wrecker to cringe. "It's like, dude! You and I both know what happened back there."_

_Mellow suddenly took on a sadder tone, and he eyed his carriage mate with a sympathetic look. "…Why are you lying to yourself? No one has ever given you a chance. I wonder if even you do."_

_Wrecker took a deep breath and looked out of the carriage, still seeing blue skies. "Well… My first chapter was not bright… But that's what re-writes are for! This is a new page for me! I… I just know it!"_

"…And I ended up flunking out. I couldn't even succeed in the one elective I got right."

Wrecker sighed, a cold shiver down his spine.

When was he finally going to accept that there was no other way?

This was the only thing he was good at…

Whatever he once was… Whatever he could have been…

It was gone, lost forever in the winds of the past.

He wasn't who he once was.

He was The Wrecker.

And that would never change.

His last sharpening of his sword was particularly loud though, and it caused Grime to observe his comrade with slight concern.

The two never really talked (well, Wrecker never really talked that is), but Grime had learned over the years they had spent as fellow soldiers when he was in a stormy mood.

He may have only been 20, but he was wise beyond his years. He could tell when guilt was steering a man's ship.

"…I'm worried about today too."

Wrecker said nothing. He just tried to focus on his sword.

"…Father seems… Very pre-occupied of late."

Again, Wrecker said nothing, though he was used to Grime expressing his insecurities about his father. Grime had no one else to tell, which made Wrecker even guiltier: What could he do to help him when he was himself?

"…Sorry, I'm venting again. I just… I hope I'll make him proud today."

Wrecker nodded and silence reigned again.

But Grime had another thing to address.

"…I know yesterday was difficult, but you did a good thing in the end. Father wouldn't have said so if it wasn't."

Wrecker now REALLY wanted to ignore, and his sharpening got louder and harder, sparks literally flying.

"I mean it. You… You saved us from those Terr… From those frogs! They wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you! I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you! You… You are a hero to us all, Wrecker!"

Gritting his teeth, Wrecker stood up and looked at Grime with a mixture of guilt, pain, hatred and resignation. "You're wrong.", he stated, with finality, and he began to step away as the carriage dragged to a halt.

Grime was surprised by this, and feeling that he had to make Wrecker understand that he was one of the best… No, the BEST of them all!

Standing up, he grabbed Wrecker by the shoulder pad, turning him to him, startling him for a moment.

"Wrecker… You made sure no one died!"

Wrecker pulled himself away, fury and anguish in his dark eyes.

"…He did."

The doors slammed wide open, and shoving all the others aside, The Wrecker stepped out onto the outskirts of Marsh Pond, the all too familiar scent of corn, sunflowers and hay hitting him in the face and sending him back.

In response, he shoved his sword violently into a dog sized maggot and wiping the blood on his cloak, giving himself an extra imposing look, The Wrecker forebodingly walked towards the peaceful for now farmlands, eyes narrowed, heart clenched.

The rest of the men followed, tense and prepared for anything. Death was in the air…

War was coming to Marsh Pond.

* * *

("The Scavenger" by John Williams – Star Wars: The Force Awakens)

"Ok, Xena! I'm ready!"

Standing in a wide field of about 20 rows of green silk plants, ready to be harvested once more thanks to the winterless skies of Amphibia, the ultramarine/perriwinkle webbed feet of 20 year old Annie Lilypad curled up in anticipation, her massive hitting branch at the ready, her eyes showcasing excited confidence.

Annie was standing on the southernmost side of the field, mere meters away from the farm she had spent all her life in wishing she was anywhere but there.

Not that her childhood had been some sort of nightmare, mind you, but Annie was the sort of frog with her head in the clouds. For Annie, life was most fun when she got to truly express the mess of interests in her mind out in the open!

And today was a good day to be herself!

"Serving up!", called out Xena, a buff and athletic artichoke green frog, whose short stature didn't affect her strength one fold. Using her well toned arm, Xena hurled a massive dead fly towards Annie, a fly so big it would have freaked out any ordinary frog.

But Annie Lilypad was NO ordinary frog.

Narrowing her eyes and smirking confidently, Annie took a few steps forwards, readied her branch, and with a mighty guttural roar of power, unleashed her whack.

"BACKHAND!", She screamed, and the fly was sent hurtling back in tremendous speed, Xena barely ducking as it hit the granite wall with a humongous splat, coating the wall (and XENA) with fly guts and ick.

Blood was also coating the stone barrier, but it was nothing compared to the other splats of fly body parts spread around the wall. And with the work done, one could see that the seemingly benign and needlessly violent endeavor had a purpose: A crude spelling out of ANNIE WUZ HERE was now being appreciated by Annie, Xena, and the now arriving Shirley, a tall and lanky magenta frog who whistled in approval.

"Realizing your identity through the mediums of art and murder by stamping yourself onto the shackles that hold us down! Deep, man…", Shirley nodded, feeling the art by closing her eyes and breathing it in.

"I see you used carcasses. Tres chic! Gives a very REAL and RAW feeling to the work!", she complimented, patting Annie's back, who closed her eyes in pride.

"Well, what can I say? Some girls paint, some girls fight, I just ROCK!", Annie boasted, and she flexed her arms as Shirley and Xena applauded.

"Too bad this is the closest we'll ever get to self realization.", Xena commented, shoulders drooping, and the other girls nodded sadly, well aware of their predicament.

Marsh Pond was Amphibia's number one silk farm (using both silk worms and artificial manufactured silk to meet the suffocating demand), and its center of the arts and sports. It was a cultural mecca to frogs and toads of all ages, artists to athletes to merchants, and since tourism and trade were the majority of economic influx to the village, ESPECIALLY thanks to the crippling Toad Tower taxation, Marsh Pond was on a constant schedule of 24/7/365 work.

This meant a few things: It meant that farmers, artists, sportsmen and tour guides had to work their asses off. It meant that a silk harvest that died out or was stolen would potentially send a family into the streets, if not into the grave.

And it meant that no one could ever leave Marsh Pond.

Which was great, if you wanted to be a silk farmer, or an artist, or a road travelling merchant, or a beloved boxing champion.

But it meant the end of the road before it had even begun for some frogs.

Like Xena, who had always wanted to set her own wrestling show and travel from town to town, entertaining the masses.

Or Shirley, who wanted to paint more than fields of silk and dusty old farmers, who wanted to paint the setting of the sun on Mount Rebirth and the starry skies that hovered over the near impossible to find salamander cities that touched the clouds.

Or Annie… Who wanted nothing more than to see it all.

But alas, these three frog lasses had nothing more to look forward to, other than decades of farming the same land over and over until they became part of it, nothing else but moving fertilizer, destined to be snail grazing.

Annie sighed as she sat on the porch of her farm house, her friends standing idly by, knowing there was no hope.

"If only…"

It echoed and echoed in their minds, the enveloping emptiness of the concept wringing out any happiness they had left. There was nothing to do, nothing that could be done. And so, they just stood there, feeling empty and lost in a sea of dead possibilities.

Well, Annie sat, but you get the picture.

Sighing, Xena and Shirley excused themselves, since the job of a farmhand/daughter was never done, and their breaks were surely over. Annie was still waving goodbye to their already departed shadows when her father opened the door and took a deep breath.

"Another day, another harvest. Come on, Annie! We have to hurry before the Tax Toads arrive!", Leap Lilypad ordered, and Annie stood up, but her will was clearly not there to be found. Walking inside, Annie began to slap on her overalls and sunhat while Leap looked out into the distance, clearly anticipating something.

In fact, the liberty tinted frog seemed almost tense, as if he knew of a great and horrible truth connected to the things out there in the outskirts. Looking back, he saw that Annie was still getting ready inside the Spanish Blue farmhouse with a red tiled roof and brown porch. She was wrestling with her overalls in the entrance room/living room, the wooden brown walls failing to elude a feeling of warmth.

Leap smiled softly, before frowning at the distance again. Stepping carefully, Leap, hands in his pockets and heart in his chest, walked right into the middle of the silk field. The smell of corn, sunflowers and hay hit him in the face and he closed his eyes, enjoying it.

This could very well be the last time he could ever stand in his garden and just smell the roses. This could very well be his final day.

Leap felt the ground with his feet, he felt the wind in his hair, and he heard the longing call of the giant silk worms in the distance. The sun shone brightly in the sky, giving a golden aura to the clouds, as if they were reaching out to him. As if Eliza was still reaching out for him.

Silently, he removed his hat and placed it near his chest, a single tear shedding. He took another deep breath as he looked at the clouds forming a shape that looked like her webbed hand, reaching out for him. Always reaching out. It took all his strength not to reach back, and give it all up.

"Don't be a fool…", he told himself, and he took on an unsure smile. "You'll… You might be seeing her again. If this works… You'll be seeing her all right."

But Leap did not want to die. He did not want to perish and leave it all, leave his bountiful crops, his fields of peace, his warm fireplace, his…

"Dad? Are we getting to work or not?"

Leap startled himself awake, forgetting his daughter entirely. Turning around, he saw her dressed in the most unnatural way: Dressed like him. Her sunhat was tilted, of course, and her overalls were loose and nearly torn, as was to be expected. Her face was glazed, but determined to please, and her hands were holding a sheer with which they would get the crops.

Leap knew that the Toads would be here soon, and that harvest would not happen. And he also knew that this wasn't his daughter. And he also knew that Eliza wouldn't have approved.

Leap smiled as he gazed upon her, though. Over the decades Leap had grown many wonderful crops of silk, corn, pumpkins and wheat. He had the prizes, scars and tired bones to prove it.

But of all his creations, none were as beautiful nor magnificent as his daughter who was not one bit like him. And he wouldn't have changed her for a minute.

Soon, he would have nothing. Soon, she wouldn't have to farm for him or anyone. Soon…

Soon he would meet Eliza again.

Leap closed his eyes and took one last deep breath, knowing that what he was about to do would not only help others, but would help his daughter escape. And that was worth the most painful death there was. He had signed up for a reason… And he would make sure it was not in vain.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Leap struggled not to weep as he said "You know… I need to deal with the tax visitors first. Why don't you…", he began, and he took her hat off and unbuttoned her overalls.

There were a million things he wanted to do, but he opted for only a kiss on her forehead. "Why don't you go out to city square? Have the day off?"

Annie was flabbergasted, and she showed it by jumping up and down excitedly. "What what what what?! You never let me have days off! Won't we all, like, die out or something?"

The wind tickled his ears and Leap chuckled and shook his head. "I am a grown man, dear. I can handle this by myself."

Annie wanted to leave more than anything. She HATED working in the fields, she LOATHED farming and she DESPISED the decades she was going to waste doing all that over and over and over again. But Annie was kind hearted despite it all, and more than all the previous things, she HATED leaving her father alone to do all the work.

"Are… Are you sure?", she asked, rubbing the back of her neck. "Even if it's just the taxes, I could help with that! Surely you didn't burn a whole weekend of my life for nothing!", she joked, but she really did feel uncomfortable, and her sad eyes showed that.

Leap, however, insisted, and he held her hand in his. "I promise you: Nothing bad will happen." He narrowed his eyes, as if he had to make sure she believed it no matter what. "NOTHING."

Annie, slowly accepting the idea, nodded her head and kissed him on the forehead. "Ok! But I'll work extra hard tomorrow! I promise!"

In all the excitement, she hadn't noticed her father's frown at the fictional concept of "Tomorrow".

Dropping her things, Annie raced out of the gate filled with fly parts and cheered, hoping to get the latest batch of Beetle Jerky while it was still hot. Her cheers could still be heard by Leap as he walked towards his barn, the old frog staring back to where she had left and sighing.

Holding his hat to his heart, he closed his eyes in a sort of prayer and stated as if it was fact "Nothing bad WILL happen, Annie. I swear. You're not going to see your mother yet. Not if I have anything to say about it."

Wiping a hanging tear, Leap remained rooted to his spot for 5 minutes, before finally rousing the courage to begin the final chapter of his life, turning around and opening the barn door with a resounding and determined thud. The sound echoed across, startling the silk worms, who woke up and mooed almost like cows. Even the oldest and largest one, Kya, roared with surprise when the sound occurred.

Rushing to her aid immediately, Leap shushed the large worm with soft pats to the head and affectionate whisperings of love. The worm slowly calmed down and nuzzled its head on his, the mucus not bothering Leap for a moment.

All the other worms soon quieted down, and for a beautiful instant, all was silent in the barn. Leap tried to enjoy it while he could, knowing that the storm was inevitable.

"Is she gone?", a voice called out from the darkness, near the edge of the barn, disrupting the peace and causing some of the worms to call out again.

Leap sighed, knowing his time was up. "She's safe. And that's all that matters."

Leap walked towards the noise source, still shrouded in darkness, the odd hum of a strange object reaching his ears and sending his heart racing.

"What's the matter, Leap? Have you lost faith in our mission?", the voice asked, concerned this time. It was genuine; this voice and the voices that hadn't spoken yet besides him were salt of the earth types, believers in their cause and fighters for freedom. And Leap had been one of the biggest voices for independence for years! If he had lost faith…

"Have no such fear, brothers. I am just…", Leap began, before clenching his fist and making his mind up. "I'm just thinking of how happy Eliza will be to see me."

Leap stepped in and the light revealed 9 other freedom fighters among the bale and hay, stretching their feet and ready for what could be the final day of their lives, though some of them were a tad more confident in their security.

Tattered rags, rakes, pitchforks and torches waiting to be lit sat patiently among the group, weapons of the oppressed that hardly stood a chance against the Toad's superior armory and fighting technique. Outdated books on Toad Strategy wasted everyone's time on a measly wooden desk that was yellowing with age as much as the papers inside said books, a lonely candle wasting wax as well. Sunken and lost faces of rebels stood transfixed in time, awaiting the next move in the chess game of their lives.

Leap went up to the head of the rebellion, Mog Gravel, and nodded his head slightly.

"Have you no such fear, Leap.", Mog encouraged, and he presented their last hope. "We are outnumbered, outmatched and out of time… But we are not out of hope."

He smiled, hoping to incite light in the darkness. "No one ever is."

Leap wasn't so sure, but he knew the weapon had potential. He bit his lip and pointed at it, fear in his eyes. "So… Have you found out what it does?"

Mog shook his head, but his spirit didn't waver. "No… But we do know one thing: What we have… Could spell the END of Toad Tower…"

And as the frogs all stared with a mix of fear and hope, the tension thick in the air, the Calamity box did nothing more but hum, it's gems lighting up the dark barn with not hope, or fear…

But destiny…

* * *

"CORN! FRESH, DELICIOUS CORN! CORN THAT'S HOT, HOTTER THAN YOU, I BET!", a farmer shouted out, rolling his wheelbarrow full of cobs of corn next to his wooden stand that smelled of quality produce and parsley.

"20 gold coins for THAT measly carrot? Just the one carrot?!", a frog housewife with brown bangs and a purple purse complained loudly near a different produce stand with older, decidedly less fresh produce, that smelled of rotting potatoes.

"Ma'am, 'ave you SEEN the new taxes? I've got a family to feed!", the stand manager said, a bearded fellow whose stomach informed that he had seen better days.

"And I can't feed mine if you charge such prices!", the housewife retorted, and she slammed the stand with her purse, fire in her eyes.

"Darius is going to win! His odds are high, and he's got a mean right hook!", a large, bald frog with squinting eyes debated with his friend at the kiosk, the steam of his black coffee making his eyes squint even more.

"Eh, you're full of shit! Alexander may be smaller, but he comes at you from everywhere at once!", his thinner, nearly spikey haired friend countered, smoke spewing out of his hookah, the kiosk manager handing him a plate with his pretzel.

"Swamp City ports close tonight at 6 PM. You want to be out of there as soon as possible, otherwise you'll be stuck there for the weekend, and that's when The Hive wakes up.", an elderly merchant informed his first time delivering son.

"Got it, dad.", the son said shakily, wary of what could befall him, but desperate to please.

Life in Marsh Pond was always hustling and bustling, never a moment to rest, and once, that had been it's reason for success: The draw of the potential riches to be gained, the art to be adored, and the excitement to be had had caused an influx in population.

But The Toads had changed that, and there was only so much increased demand that one city could contain. Coupled with the disillusionment the new generation had gained the last few years, and the city found itself on a threshold. The farming industry was slowly depending more and more on artificial crops, which were damaging the soil, the athletes association was struggling due to its one city event limit, and less and less frogs picked up a brush, for there were only so many times you could paint the same background.

There was no other way around it: Marsh Pond was dying.

And today it would draw its last breath.

"Oh, no, my ball!", a young frog girl named Daphne, who was bubble gum pink, exclaimed and she chased it onto the stone paved road, narrowly dodging the merchant's son.

"Daphne, come back here! You can't run into the road!", Daphne's mother shouted out in fright and ran after her.

Daphne bounced off the angry housewife's head, knocked over by accident the corn wheelbarrow ("Sorry!") and leapt from the gamblers table at the kiosk to reach it just in time.

"Yes! I got it!", she squealed happily, but when she looked up, she saw…

CLANG!

The sound of a sword hitting down on the ground was supplied by the Toad soldier now staring right at her with a nasty growl, and she hushed up immediately, whimpering from the look on his face.

("Firelord Ozai Theme" – Jeremy Zuckerman and The Track Team)

Silence immediately took over the other frogs, who stopped all what they were doing to stare at the incoming chaos. The housewife shivered, the merchant's son gulped quietly, the men at the kiosk sighed wearily, and Daphne's mom glared with resigned desperation at the toad soldiers in front of her.

Only the wind howled, causing the armor and terrifying war helmets to clank, their faces never moving.

The towered over the frogs, their black as night cloaks blowing in the wind, like the wings of flesh eating vultures ready to prey on them all. The bells in the woodshop stand rang ominously, the tension in the air too thick to be cut.

No one even dared move, as The Toad soldiers let their dominance be known by freezing an entire town with the act of simply appearing.

Some of them, like Pugs, were already ashamed of their arrival, but the majority were like Bog, nearly grinning from the opportunity presented before them to burn this place to the ground. Their way of life was under siege, and Marsh Pond would know pain if it meant protecting the state.

Only Grime seemed not to read the situation, too fixated he was on keeping the peace and being The Line. He knew his father had all but approved the use of brute force, especially in finding the "terrorists" who had stabbed Amphibia in the heart, but Grime just couldn't bring himself to do it, which depressed him completely. How could he ever live up to his father, to his bloodline, if he couldn't follow his orders? Of course, it was only a suggested course of action, which Grime was more than ready to stake his honor on if it meant that no more bloodshed would be undertaken. Grime knew he was doing something wrong, but he just couldn't execute more frogs. There HAD to be another way.

So he would take it. And so he tried to, as he walked up to the front of his men and cleared his throat, ready to address the citizens as to the manner of their arrival. Perhaps he could ease the storm, and steer the ship in the right direction.

Perhaps he could still be a good leader.

"Citizens of Marsh Pond!", Grime's voice boomed across the market space, all powerful and all reaching, arguably even stronger than Captain Mire. Everyone who was already looking at him focused even more now, and anyone who hadn't been now had their eyes trained on him and him alone.

Two other soldiers quickly positioned themselves in guarding positions, their spears pointed right at Daphne and her Mom, who still couldn't budge, so scared they were that they were rooted to the spot.

They quivered and whimpered, tears streaking down Daphne's cheek, but somehow Grime didn't notice.

No one did, it seemed, too focused they were.

No one did…

But The Wrecker, who took one look at the child and saw someone he hadn't seen in years…

Himself.

Meanwhile, Grime continued his speech, barging on with his well meaning but ineffectual declaration. "We are NOT here as your enemies. We are here as family, a family that is concerned."

Wrecker wanted to find a way to help Daphne and her mom move away, but one of the guards freaked out and threatened them with her spear, making the two frogs run off, scrambling away, bruising their knees on the rocky road.

Wrecker just stood there silently, feeling his heart hurt just a little bit more as Grime continued, his soul beginning to intensely remind him of the past, of who he was, and of who he has become.

"You mustn't be afraid…", Grime soothed, and suddenly Wrecker was 20 years old, and his father was holding his hand as Captain Mire stared into his eyes with a devilish grin, one which sent a shiver down his spine even now. He was crying then, and having his face touched by the toad leader was only making things worse.

"We aren't here to hurt you…", Grime promised, but Wrecker could see Bog already sheathing his sword, and he could also see Mire "caressing" his face and sticking a knife to his face, nearly drawing blood.

"We'll make a fine slave of you yet…", he whispered in his ear, and Wrecker could still hear his own screams echo into the night.

"We aren't here to scare your misguided warriors into submission…", Grime phrased carefully, and Wrecker could see his neighbors being slaughtered as he narrowly ducked a sword that lashed at his head, his heart pounding, his mucus glands working overtime.

"And we aren't here to punish you…", Grime neared finishing, while Wrecker could almost feel the flickering embers of the fire as his village went up in smoke.

He could still hear the screams.

They never left.

Suddenly, as if past and present had collided, Wrecker felt as if he could actually see his younger self turn around and look at him.

He blinked, confused, puzzled, startled, and every other synonym you could think of. How was this happening? It wasn't possible!

But there he was, looking at who he was, and who he could never be was staring right back.

But it was not an empty stare; far from it. It was full of anger. Of rage. Of…

Disappointment.

"You were supposed to be better. Now, you're going to burn another village. Only this time it WILL be your fault. And you will create more wreckers."

The younger version then shook his head, and sadly asked an armor piercing question: "Did you really hate yourself so much… That you chose to be what you hate most of all?"

And Wrecker could only stare as Grime concluded his speech, the winds only getting stronger, disrupting a previously sunny day as grey clouds filled the air.

"We are only here to collect your generous donations to the state. Not your state, not my state, but OUR state. For we are ALL Amphibians!", Grime stated as fact, but the sight of the tremulous frogs, the image of defenseless children and frail old Frogs quivering at the sight of the heavily armed and massive Toads told a very different story. One Grime was all too happy to ignore in his all encompassing desire to be just.

Finally ready to continue on their mission, Grime stated one last "Thank you for your co-operation" and promptly turned to Bog and Wrecker, the former bursting for the chance to punish those who sought to hurt his comrades, the latter still seeing his younger self look at him with disappointment.

The other men all began to flank to two sides, used to this arrangement. Some pointed east, spears and swords once more pointed at the terrified townsfolk, and some pointed west, their backs turned to Grime, Bog, and Wrecker, but their nearly robotic flanking most definitely visible.

The three most senior soldiers in the ranks glanced at each other, an aura of silence for a moment: Grime, the respectable and honorable leader; Bog, the vengeful and enraged master fighter; and Wrecker, the best fighter and the most reluctant, though his resigned nature could still make him useful. The tax day collections were to happen as normal (collect from those who pay, punish those who don't), with the added instruction to snuff out some intel about the freedom fighters. All 3 men knew very well that a battle, an ambush, an attack, SOMETHING will happen.

One rathered nothing would, one rathered something would, and one rathered an end to his torment.

"Well, It's time to divide forces. Wrecker, are you going on your own or with one of us?", Grime asked, cordially. He knew that Wrecker was a lone wolf by nature, and he always tried to accommodate for his friend. Besides, he was good enough on his own. He was more than a match for whole squadrons of freedom fighters.

Wrecker stared silently at the two of them, not sure what to choose for once, but Bog quickly settled it, an arm around his fellow warrior's shoulder. "Don't worry, Lieutenant! I'll keep an eye on Amphibia's best frog killer!". Wrecker looked down in shame as Bog just grinned.

Grime narrowed his eyes. He had just about enough of all this acceptance of a crime. He didn't find Wrecker in contempt for a moment, but he did NOT want another catastrophe here, and even Grime could feel the tensions rising. He HAD to put a stop to this before it was too late, his father's respect be damned!

Stepping towards Bog, trying to break it nicely, he suggested "I would hope that kill was a one time thing. Even IF the warriors show up, we are more than capable of bringing them to justice ALIVE."

Now, normally Bog would have complied with orders (even if he disagreed with them). At most, he would have grumbled a bit. After all, he was an underling, and he knew that.

But earlier that day, Bog had FINALLY heard a Toad leader say what he had ALWAYS wanted to hear: That he could protect his brothers and sisters properly! That he could defend his homeland from ANY threat!

Bog could finally be a proper toad, like in the stories his grandfather used to tell of Captain Mire, and his glorious conquests down south! Bog could finally make HIS family name mean something!

Bog could finally mean something.

And not even the son of Captain Muck, with all his pathetic and nausea inducing speeches of peace could take that chance away from him!

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant, perhaps you didn't hear: But your father specifically approved of this so called "crime". Maybe you need to get with the times and man up!", Bog countered, loudly, almost aggressively, and he puffed up his chest, as if he was calling Grime to fight him.

Grime was shocked, as was Wrecker, who had never seen such defiance, least of all in a loyal soldier like Bog. It was so surprising Grime actually began to feel a weird fire burn in his head, a rage he didn't know he had.

What was this toad doing? Defying HIS commands? Questioning HIS authority, the authority given to him by generations of Toad rule, his frog given birthright to lead HIS people to greatness?

"What would father think?", Grime thought, seeing the look of disappointment in the old man's face. He was no Toad! Why, he was barely a maggot!

And that made Grime even angrier, his teeth gritting and his face getting redder by the second.

Grime puffed his chest too and stared Bog right in the eye. "Now, listen here, soldier! I am in command here! We are THE LINE. And we are here to keep the peace, not end it!"

"We are in mortal danger, and you want us to just sit down and play nice with the enemy?", Bog retorted, anger rising in his throat too.

Wrecker didn't even know what to think anymore, so he stayed silent.

"The same blood flows in their veins as ours. We will not spill it!", Grime growled, truly feeling enraged. His aforementioned veins throbbed and his fists clenched painfully, the palm getting nearly cut by the impact.

"And what are you going to do if I protect us? Kill me?", Bog checkmated, and Grime realized that for the first time, he was truly at a loss for words. Bog had him trapped: If he threatened to kill him (which felt terrifyingly enticing), he would be a hypocrite. And Bog was beloved among the men; they might just mutiny if he killed such a loyal soldier, and…

Grime took a deep breath, feeling his horrible red hot anger and recoiling. He…

He wasn't like that. He…

He didn't kill.

Grime took another breath and decided that he would have to let this be (for now) and allow Bog to do his thing until he could stop him. He'd need a chance to prove he is right in front of everyone…

The cogs turned in his head as he deduced that no matter what there would be a skirmish, and if he could lead them when that happens, if he could control the battlefield and show that they wouldn't have to kill them… Then he would be proven right! And Bog's insubordience would be easier to deal with!

Yes… He would do it like that.

Happy with his plan, Grime backed off and said "Well… Let's see what happens. Perhaps you will find that not all roads of success are paved with blood."

"…Keep telling yourself that.", Bog sneered, and he walked off, Wrecker joining him in silent anguish.

As they walked off down the busy streets, the people still practically frozen in place, Annie Lilypad had finally arrived at her destination, but before she could buy a single Beetle Jerky, she was greeted all too sadly by her least favorite sight in the world: Toad soldiers.

"Not them!", she thought angrily, and she glared with hate at the two who passed her, Bog and Wrecker.

"Those guys always take everything from us! And they bully everyone in town any chance they get!", she thought madly as one soldier pushed an old man hard into a nearby wall.

Annie wished with all her might that she could do something, as more and more people got shoved and pushed and growled at, but she knew that if she did, she could be thrown into prison at best! After yesterday…

Who knew how many hours she had left.

But instead of feeling grateful to be alive, Annie just felt guilty. She stood by the side, thinking what she felt but not acting upon it. What was her value if she let injustice slide?

"Great, Annie. You really are nothing.", she mumbled darkly as she walked in the inn, her appetite nearly gone now.

How could she ever be true to herself if she always stood down when the chance to leap arrived?

* * *

It had been about three whole hours since they had started the visitations, and every house in Marsh Pond was left in near ruins, stripped and bared of its possessions, its residents scarred by the ruthlessness of the Toad Army. Bog and the soldiers, alongside a regretful Wrecker, had managed to ransack and desecrate home after home with zero challenge, the defenseless frogs receiving the justice they deserve for betraying their comrades.

It was a monotonous cycle; The soldiers would walk in and make sure that none of the frogs would commit a heinous and cowardly attack on them, Bog and Wrecker would crowd control with Wrecker restraining the heads of the treacherous families and Bog rightfully punishing the tax evaders for failing to pay the reasonably high fees by removing any and all precious items from their houses as compensation.

"We tried to pay… We really did! I sold all my silk worms, my wife works morning, noon, and night shifts at the hospital, and my children are starving! You must consider our situation, we wanted to, we really did…", one maroon frog said, but it was a poor excuse in the eyes of Bog, who tightened his choke on the criminal's throat, the wall getting more and more cracked by the effort.

"Not good enough. I wanted to stay at home and not have to teach you to work harder, but I guess we don't always get what we want…", Bog replied, grinning wildly as he began pounding the frog in the stomach hard, the hurt man's children and wife gasping as he choked for air, his insides shivering as Bog stared down at him and spat.

"Wrecker, give him a good kick. Like you gave that outlaw in Swamp City that one time…", Bog ordered, and Wrecker sadly stepped up to do so, causing the frog to heave heavily and cough violently.

The same thing happened to the baker in town square when he was on the other side. When he was someone else.

The frog gave all he had, but he didn't give any intel on the "terrorists", a worrying trend that continued in every other house they visited.

They saw broken jaws, they saw shattered teeth, they saw black eyes and twisted elbows and bleeding chests, but they didn't see a sliver of information on the whereabouts of these so called "honorable warriors" that stood up for Marsh Pond and its now crippled folk.

"So you don't just refuse to support your protectors, you actively band against them?!", Bog screamed as he and a few other men lifted a barely composed woman, who was close to a concussion by now, so bruised and beaten she was.

"I… I swear I know nothing… I swear on Frog's name…", she pleaded, but her prayers fell on deaf ears as she fell right through her own table, Wrecker watching from the sidelines, his sword stopping the woman's wife from rushing to her aide.

"Swear to Toad Tower!", Bog declared with rage, and he shook off the impure blood from his fingers as the woman lost sight in one eye for the rest of her meaningless life.

"All the houses look like they did back… Back in my village.", Wrecker noted, as the wife screamed for him to let her tend to her love.

Wrecker laid his eyes on the sobbing mess before him, tears dripping on his sword as he sadly realized that all the people looked the same too.

In fact, this woman looked a lot like a woman he once knew…

A woman he once…

Wrecker barely swallowed the weight in his throat as he robotically followed the order given and threw the woman at her wife to "lie together in the filth".

As the righting of wrongs continued, as more and more souls were pierced by his actions, Wrecker tried to somehow reason it all, as Bog broke the nose of yet another thief of the state.

Sure, every one of these sights disgusted him, but it was nothing new! He had been in countless battles, in countless prisoner orientations, in countless Tax Day checks. He had fought in skirmishes big and small, he had broken arms and legs and shoulders and ribcages, he had protected his homeland!

But…

But had he really?

Were these his people? Were these his opinions? Was this his true self?

Wrecker had never wanted to go down this road, this path. He had wanted to be anything else, but so lost he was on his journey, he found himself too late on the wrong trail. But was it too late?

Wrecker thought so. He thought so greatly.

He tried to avert his eyes as the frog retched out blood, but he couldn't. This might as well be him making that poor man lie in a pool of his own blood, for crimes he couldn't help but commit. It was him who was taking these people's belongings, him who was starving these dying kids, him who was looking for war criminals who didn't commit a single wrong.

He was in the wrong. He was the sin, the sinner, and somehow the executioner.

He could still hear the screams of the frog he killed.

He could still hear his own screams.

And now he could hear a third scream, the scream of an orange tinted frog boy, around the same age as he was that night, shaking his father awake and bursting into ugly tears.

"You… He didn't do anything! My uncle (ah, so not his father) is innocent, you… You monster!", the young man called out, suddenly leaping at Bog and punching him in the face, causing all the soldiers and even Wrecker to gasp in shock.

Bog recovered enough from his surprise to growl at the boy, his imposing figure causing the young man to cry and shake, a mess on the floor.

And as all this happened, Wrecker looked at the boy and saw someone he hadn't seen in years: He saw himself.

He too had leapt for his father's (well, the boy leapt for his uncle but still) defense that night. And he had nearly died. He too had challenged the beasts who feasted on his village… And for that he was nearly enslaved.

He was…

"Wrecker, teach this demon child what you get when you mess with the Toads!", Bog ordered furiously, dragging Wrecker in front of the child.

Wrecker's lip nearly trembled as he unsheathed his sword, the boy hiccupping from fright, like he did. Clinging to his body for safety, like he did.

He was…

"Come on, Wrecker… Add to your list of accomplishments! Imagine the tales they'll tell of the one who killed those who wish to silence us! Those who wish to destroy us! You will be the greatest legend in Toad history!", Bog encouraged, goating him on.

Wrecker breathed heavily, remembering his disapproving past self, remembering the horrors of that night, remembering how he screamed for a second chance…

They had nearly killed him. They had nearly stopped his misery. He was cornered, he was down, and he could feel his heart slow down, and for a moment he thought that he had finally gotten what he deserved…

But then she had come.

Leaping into the scene, dressed like the night, she had cut them down. She had bundled him up (despite his size) and she had run to the hills, barely making it as they bit at her heels.

It had taken the fastest knife slash he had ever seen to ensure he would survive.

That night, she had told him to run. To find a new life. To live.

To be the best version of himself. Not a slave, not a mistake, not an embarrassment…

He would be a good frog. He would be a good frog.

And she had ensured he would live so he could find himself here, about to create another Wrecker.

If he killed the boy, he would have become the monster he always feared… And if he spared him, he would create a tortured soul, another Wrecker. And knowing himself, Wrecker could only wish he wouldn't live to see someone like him.

"Well… What are you waiting for?", Bog asked, puzzled, patience wearing a little thin.

Wrecker saw it. He saw the threshold. The place of no return.

Both choices would condemn him to be what he always thought he was. Would he truly go that far? Would he truly kill a child?

Was he really a monster?

For so long, Wrecker would have told you that he was.

For so long, Wrecker would have taken the step so the torture could end, so that he could finally recognize that it was too late for him, and that the final rest could finally descend on him.

He had longed to be good all his life, and then he longed to finalize his metamorphosis.

But as he gripped the sword, as he towered over the boy, he saw that his soul still flickered ever so slightly…

Perhaps he couldn't save himself.

But he could save the boy. He could at least do that.

He could at least do ONE. GOOD. THING.

CLANG!

Bog's eyes returned from the sword to see an even more unbelievable sight: "That's too far."

"…Is it?"

Bog snarled as he stepped up to Wrecker, somehow towering over him.

"Is it? I assume you didn't notice all the other "horrible" things we did. I assume you have forgotten your brothers and sisters back home who could all die thanks to these brutes!", Bog shouted, pointing at the crying messes on the floor, the children, the old lady, the man who was still shivering in his blood.

Wrecker was beginning to get afraid. Bog was capable of doing anything. And worst of all… He was beginning to make sense.

Not in that way, of course. But what had made the other things they had done less bad? He had stood by and participated and allowed all this to happen for 30 years now. What made this different?

But the little voice still pleaded, his soul still fought.

He stared right back. "We are protectors. Not killers. I… I won't let you kill an innocent child. Or an innocent man. That is not the way."

Wrecker had expected a growl, a punch, a stab, anything. But Bog surprised him once more by laughing uproariously.

Finishing, he wiped the spittle off of his mouth and whispered a heart shattering statement: "So… You want to play hero, eh? Go ahead… Prove to me you're not a monster. Go ahead… Prove you still deserve to live."

And it was that that made Wrecker freeze.

Why was he doing this? To… To save himself? Was he only doing this to ease his conscious?

Wrecker looked at his hands, and saw nothing but blood. He had the audacity to dare to think that he could ever be more than the monster he was from the moment he was born. He had the gall to claim he was doing this for anyone but himself.

He was saved by selflessness, and he was as ever repaying it with selfishness.

It was HIS fault he drafted, it was HIS fault he had failed at all other vocations, and the crimes and atrocities committed were on his hands, not anyone else's!

Bog was right… He was the monster.

He had crossed the threshold years ago. There was no way back.

Wrecker looked down, and with a resigned huff, with a last breath of spirit, walked away, the road long gone, his chance dead once and for all.

He was no frog…

He was The Wrecker.

And that was all he would ever be.

"Good riddance! Come back when you're ready to do the right thing!", Bog shouted out, and returned his gaze to the broken frog before him, the uncle of the boy slowly standing up.

"Anything to say… Traitor?", Bog inquired with hate lacing his words.

The frog hesitated… He would send his people, his friends to sure death. He would kill his comrades and doom the effort. He would be the frog who let Toad rule stay forever.

But… But he made a vow. He had to keep that at least.

"…I'll tell you where they are. Just… Just don't kill the boy. His… His father died yesterday. He's suffered enough."

Bog took a deep breath and nodded.

"…Leap Lillypad's farm. It's the last house down east. There's 10 of them. And they're waiting."

He then shook his head, guilt already making it spinning. "That's it. That's all I know. I promise."

"I believe you.", Bog replied genuinely, and began to leave, his steps sending tremors through the room.

As he continued walking, he smirked and said "The boy will live. But you… You won't."

The frog stared wide eyes, barely holding himself up on the wall as the rest of the family gasped in shock. "What? Why?"

"No honor among thieves… You're a traitor in two ways. Scum like you don't deserve to live. You're nothing but a murderous rat. And there's nothing I hate more… Than a selfish beast.", Bog declared, and turning around he shoved his sword right through the frog's guts, blood covering his face, his teeth yellow and red…

And he laughed.

"Leap Lillypad…", he announced as he walked outside.

"Today… Frog resistance dies."

* * *

("Isolation" – Bryan Taylor, Iron Man 3)

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

The Wrecker sat at Pickle's Inn, the destruction around him surrounding him with more evidence of his failure. A glass of swamp slush mixed with Spyritus, which of course was the finest in Amphibia thanks to the finest grain Marsh Pond had to offer.

A fly floated in his drink, and Wrecker gazed melancholicly at it, tiny ripples extending forever across time inside.

Another ripple. Another ripple. Another ripple.

Another life he has ruined.

He failed the boy. He killed his father. He failed the boy's uncle. And that was just today.

He had 60 years of that to look back on and regret.

"It's amazing…", he thought, looking at the drink and sighing. "Every single decision I've ever made has led me here. And every single one has been wrong."

He was here to drown his sorrows, perhaps forget that he had ever done any of this. Perhaps he could forget his regrets, and just continue serving, unaware of how wrong it all was. How amazing would that be! To live a life, ignorant of the pain he caused!

But he couldn't do that. Clearly, he was bad at being bad too.

His heart beat rapidly as his hand extended to his belt buckle. His eyes tried to not avert from the dagger. The one he had used to indict himself of his sins for so long.

"Perhaps the old girl can serve justice just once…", he thought, sure that… Maybe… Just maybe… This was his chance. He couldn't help it: Hope didn't die. He couldn't be bad, he couldn't be good…

Perhaps the best he could do was finally get out of the way, like he had always been told.

"Guess I never did listen… Did I?", he thought sadly, and he felt the dagger around, turning it with his palms. It was a bit blunt, worn from years of fighting. A broken tool… Like him.

"How fitting."

If he could just rouse the courage… Just do the act…

It would be a coward's death, sure. But at least he wouldn't be causing more pain.

And at least he would rest. Finally… Sweet, glorious rest. A rest he had only ever dreamed of… One where maybe… It would all seem funny.

The dagger began pointing in the right direction…

But the journey to its end point was still on hold. He gulped, as he instinctually recoiled at the prospect of shoving it in.

"No!", he shouted at himself, in his head. "I must be brave! This is the only thing I can do that would mean something! This is my last option!"

He grunted. He shook. Sweat rolled down his forehead as he willed the knife to finally end it. End his pain. At least that.

"At least give me that!", he cried, begging for release.

But…

The dagger wouldn't budge.

The Wrecker, despite his loathing, couldn't bring himself to die.

Leaning back, just so very tired, he wondered "Now what?"

He leaned on the desk, head buried in his hands. "I can't be good, I can't be bad, I can't even be dead. What use am I? What's left to do?"

A single tear… Rolled down his cheek. "Where to go? What road to take? Who am I?"

He whispered. "Why am I?"

But there was no answer. Still no answer after all those years.

Shivering, Wrecker truly wondered what was his next choice. What could he possibly do?

Left with no choice, Wrecker looked up, as if he could see the sky through the roof, and begging, prayed to something, anything.

"Please… I know I don't deserve it… But… Please give me a sign…"

He let out a pained sob, chugging down his entire drink, feeling his chest set on fire inside. It hurt like hell.

"But not enough.", he thought, setting the glass down, the clink echoing down the bar table and awakening Annie Lilypad, who was not used to having free time, as you can see.

"Blaadgdsgsgsg I'm awake! Mwa wake! Nwot nappsing!", She gibberished, shaking herself awake and looking around with blinking eyes to find...

"(GASP!), she gasped, noticing the toad soldier from before, when she was walking towards the inn. His armor was dark, foreboding, his cloak bloody and tattered. His face was scar ridden, bulbous and ugly, and his entire aura was imposing and terrifying. Annie could hardly believe her eyes: How could ANYONE look so scary? Even for a toad, he seemed monstrous.

At first, Annie wanted to hide, or even run as fast as she can, before she found herself 6 feet under. Rooming with her mom on a cloud was NOT something she looked forward to (at least, not yet). Her eyes darted around like mad, praying for some sort of escape. She could dash outside, but there were soldiers everywhere, and he would surely catch up. She could leap to the ceiling, but she wasn't that sticky, and he could probably throw his dagger from down there. She could cower under the chair… But that would be pathetic and she would die of embarrassment alongside actual death. Also, he'd catch her.

So all Annie had was to shake in fright as Wrecker looked down at her, a small size difference, but a difference nonetheless. And Annie was tall for a frog!

"Maybe I could whistle innocently! That never works in the plays I see, and everyone knows fiction isn't reality!", she proposed to herself, and she began to do just that, her eyes lazily glancing at the ceiling, her whistling off-key.

Wrecker observed this for a good 10 seconds before saying "…If you're trying to get me not to notice you, you're doing a pretty lousy job."

"DRAT! PLAYS! YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT LYING TO ME!", She cursed, her fist shaking at the ceiling, which made Wrecker look towards it curiously before resuming his thousand yard stare at the wall.

Annie suddenly realized 2 monumental things: The Toad had noticed her…

And more importantly, he wasn't trying to gut her, or shake her down for taxes.

"Weird!", she commented to herself, but she was relieved, and she showed it. At least she wasn't dead or poor! That was something!

Annie sighed, relaxed, and noticing that she still had some beetle jerky left, began to chew on it noisily, eyes closed in satisfaction. "Nothing like the satisfying crunch of beetle jerky!", Annie said a loud without realizing so, before shutting her mouth in fear.

She looked at Wrecker, who looked back at her, seemingly remembering something as he stared at the jerky.

A million thoughts raced in Annie's head: "Ohnohe'sgonnakillmehe'sgonnasmushupmybonesandtearmyarmsrightoffandsqueezemyeyesandspreadthejellyontoastwhichI'msurewouldtastegreatbutstillnonoIdon'twanttodiethere'ssomuchIstillwanttodosparemylifeifanyoneisupthereHELP!"

She saw a million different outcomes to her predicament, all of which involved her dying a million different ways.

None of them actually predicted what would happen:

"Beetle Jerky… I remember that.", Wrecker stated, taking a slice and admiring it, the grease and crispness warming his palm in a nice, soothing way, like a warm cup of tea on a rainy November night. His eyes actually seemed to light up, and they made the dark and dreary inn just a little less gloomy.

And, for just a moment, he actually smiled, a real, genuine smile. "They sold this when I lived in my village. I always liked it."

Annie had to blink rapidly to even begin to comprehend: What the hell was happening?

Wrecker, meanwhile, continued to smile as he described the snack. "The savory, salty taste. The just slightly too hot ends that char your tongue, but in a pleasant way…"

Annie actually began to smile too. How did he nail the exact feelings she had for Beetle Jerky?

"Yeah, I know!", she said with a grin, grabbing a slice too. "But you know what's the best part?"

"You bet! Nothing better than…", he started, and they both exclaimed at the same time after taking a bite…

"The crunchy sound."

Annie looked at him, still chewing, and smiled with her mouth full.

And Wrecker, for the first time in almost 40 years…

Smiled back.

And for a moment, all was peaceful at the inn with two lost souls, mourning their nothingness.

Alas, though, peace was rarely idle. Annie soon held her head up with her arms and, a little hesitatingly, offered an unsure question, a slight quiver in her words. "I… I didn't know toads liked Beetle Jerky."

Surprised by the racist statement, Wrecker answered the quarry of sorts with an educating statement. "Well, I'm not a toad. But Toad aren't the problem."

He narrowed his eyes, guilt racing though his bones, like the blood in his veins. "It's Toad Tower that's the culprit."

Annie, meanwhile, was still trying to make sure she heard the FIRST statement, and she rubbed her eyes in disbelief. "I'm sorry, what? You're not a Toad?"

A short pause, and then Wrecker nodded.

"…Are you sure?"

Wrecker once more took a moment to answer before saying "…I'm something much worse."

Annie mumbled "Yeah, I can tell. You came here and ruined everything. But if that's the case, why are you criticizing your leaders?"

Sighing, Wrecker began standing up, only to find Annie standing in front of him, curiosity, righteous anger, confusion, and sadness all storming inside her as she held her ground, demanding an explanation. "Wait, no, that's not good enough! If you're not a Toad, that means you're a Frog. And if you're aware enough to say you're way worse than the Toads, and that Toad Tower is the problem, then how come you came here to destroy our home? Your home?!"

Wrecker grunted and pushed past Annie, like she was thin air. His expression sold on his frustration, but also on his self resentment. "No offense, kid, but I'm not going to sit here and give you my life story. I came here to forget, not to be pitied."

Annie was shocked. What was UP with this guy? First he looks all scary, then he's all friendly and chummy, THEN he's all self hating, and how he's mean? What the hell is he on?

Collecting herself, the young frog woman realized that if he was going, that meant he was going to continue hurting (or enabling) her friends, her neighbors…

Her family.

Enraged, Annie clenched her fists. She was sick and tired of the Toads and their oppression of poor innocent people. She had seen what they were capable of. How could this guy, who seemed to get that, just walk back in and allow them to continue? He HAD to understand that was insane!

Still furious, Annie suddenly realized that THIS was her chance, and her eyes widened as the eureka moment made her glow: OF COURSE! The universe was presenting her with a chance! A chance to spare at least ONE frog of more suffering! Of more pain!

If she could stop this guy before he did any more harm, then Annie would have finally done something worthy in her life! She would have finally done SOMETHING!

Still, stopping a toad soldier… This guy looked tough. He could probably bite her head off or something! What good would she be if her head was off and everything? She needed it for head-related things!

Annie considered doing nothing, retreating. She was strong for her age, but she would be nothing against a trained beast like him. There was no use. Better to go back and let him do his work.

…

But that was not who she was. Not one bit.

Like a bolt of lightning, Annie ran out the inn and turned around just in time to meet Wrecker again face to face. The warrior was startled for a moment, but not for long, and he frowned down at her. "Listen, little girl, I am not some sob story! So back off!"

Annie stared him down, fully determined and not afraid for a moment. "I'm 20 years old."

"Whatever. I don't care, which is what you should do with me. Now, let me go!", Wrecker ordered, and he began to walk down to her, but she stood her ground and stood on her tippy toes to be even taller than him, eyes blazing.

"No! Toad or not, you're a jerk like the others! Maybe even worse! How can you do something you know is bad? How can you let them do something you know is wrong? What kind of person are you?", Annie shouted, not an ounce of fear or reservation in her tone. She felt brave, for the very first time. She felt…

Meaningful.

But Wrecker was not impressed. In fact, he seemed very pained: His eyes were so narrowed you could barely see them, his nails were digging into his palms, and his body was shaking, but whether it was with rage or with desolation, one couldn't tell.

Barely able to form words, Wrecker tried his best to get the girl out of his way and out of his head: "Move. Away. Now."

"Make me!", she challenged defiantly.

"No!", Wrecker shouted, perhaps too loudly.

"Why? I thought you Toad Tower guys were ok with killing, considering yesterday!"

"That's not who I am! You don't know the whole story!"

"Then what is it, then? Why are you letting this happen?"

"It's not like that!", Wrecker tried to finish, but he was really beginning to lose it. He was going to crack any minute now.

"Really? Because I'm starting to think you're just a no good, cowardly, vulgar, evil murderor!", Annie flung the insult, and that was it.

He snapped.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?!", Wrecker screamed at her before falling to his knees, sending a thud that nearly made Annie fall down to the ground.

Still regaining her balance, Annie stared at Wrecker with shocked eyes, as Wrecker began to actually shed a tear in front of another person.

He didn't wipe it.

"You think that I don't know what a monster I am? You think I don't hear that poor frog's screams? I've spent 30 years living a lie because I was the worst at everything but surviving!", he shouted, his voice getting weak, his true self showing itself to the world, fragile and hurt, an injured soul crying for help.

"I tried to ignore it… I tried to be better… I tried to be good, I tried to be bad, I tried to be dead! I tried to follow their orders, I tried to stop them from hurting this village, I tried everything!", he exclaimed, shivering now, his carefully constructed tower of continuity finally crashing down to the ground. All walls and barriers were down as Wrecker finally admitted he was lost to the world.

Annie, meanwhile, was still shaken, and she could only listen as Wrecker tried somehow to get across how lost he was.

"I KNOW I've done horrible things… I can't take them back. I can't take anything back. And I don't want to be forgiven, 'cause I don't deserve it." Wrecker choked out, wishing his dagger had been braver.

Burrying his face in his hands, Wrecker finally admitted to a single, horrible truth. "I am sorry. I truly am sorry. But it's too late for me. It's been too late for me since the moment I was born. I'm not good, I'm not bad, I'm not anything."

He sighed morosely, accepting his fate. "I'm trapped in a cage of my own making. I can't fix what I did. So just forget about me. Go ahead and be someone. Take the right road, and stay there. Because if you close your eyes… If you give in to yourself… You'll turn into me."

Silence reigned, and with Wrecker still on the ground, Annie did not know what to say. She was saddened by his tale, for sure. She could tell it was real: No one would just act something like that out. Whoever this person was, maybe they weren't so bad. After all, what kind of villain advices a kid to do better, what kind of villain apologizes for his failures?

Maybe there was more to him than meets the eye.

Besides, she knew how he felt. Perhaps… Perhaps she could cheer him up… Just for a moment.

Slowly walking up to him, Annie sat down silently and looked down at him tenderly. Wrecker, noticing her, looked up, his tear still running down, his face representing the mess inside.

Smiling softly, Annie sighed and said "…I'm nothing too."

Wrecker blinked for a moment…

And not being able to help himself…

Smiled.

"I appreciate that. But as I said: It's too late for me. I've been wrong about every single thing in my life.", he replied, still broken.

"If that's the case…", Annie said, still encouraging. "Maybe you're wrong about this as well."

Wrecker sat up and observed the woman with an odd look, not knowing what to make of her. Did she actually think?...

Hesitatingly, she held his hand, and he recoiled at her touch, having not felt the tenderness of another person for about 40 years. She too found the moment a little scary, his bruised and rough hand feeling like nothing she'd ever touched, like the thorns on a rose. But, well, the thing with roses is that there's more to them than meets the eye, now isn't there? "I don't think a nobody would be so nice to someone he's never met. I don't think a nobody would try to stop his fellow men from hurting my friends. And I don't think a nobody would do try and help little old me in anything."

Wrecker shook his head, failing to believe any of this.

She was just being nice for the sake of being nice, and that was all.

…Or was she?

After all, as she said, perhaps he was ALSO wrong about this, which would simultaneously be surprising and not surprising!

Perhaps…

Wrecker looked at Annie with a rising feeling of renewed hope, or perhaps purpose.

Something about this young frog with messy hair and a winning, toothy smile, with eyes that seemed to cheer him on, despite only having met him a few minutes ago, made Wrecker feel as if maybe there WAS hope.

After all, if someone this innocent, this surprisingly kind, and this hurt by the Toads could look at him and say that he could be better, then…

Maybe he wasn't so bad.

But before Wrecker could even begin to think about how amazing that would be…

BOOM!

A flare shot up to sky, illuminating the clouds and clearing with a fiery red that changed the mood on the ground completely, Wrecker narrowing his eyes in recognition, Annie's eyes widening in concern, not knowing for a moment what that was.

"What does that flare mean?", she asked hesitatingly, fearing the worst.

Wrecker, sadly, had to confirm those fears. "That's the reinforcement flare. They're fighting the freedom fighters for sure."

Annie nodded to all this before realizing where the flare was coming from. And as soon as she did, her eyes filled with tears and she scrambled up from the ground, frantically, face screaming with panic.

"OH NO! DAD! THEY'RE IN MY DAD'S FARM! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!", She screamed, barely believing the words. Heck, she was barely controlling her body: It was like it was on auto-pilot, and she was just along for the ride as she dashed like a madwoman down the gravelly road, scratched feet be damned!

Wrecker, who had no time to react as the brave girl ran into certain death in lightspeed, soon realized she did exactly that. There was no way she would survive: With Bog leading that battalion, and when they're fighting those revolutionaries… Why, she'd be dead in seconds, if not sooner!

…She'd be dead in seconds.

This poor, innocent, kind soul who did nothing wrong, and who was only being attacked because she was a frog, would DIE because he had failed to stop Bog.

Wrecker breathed heavily, overwhelmed and guilt ridden, before something woke up in him and he realized: This was the poor boy he had failed today all over again.

Once more, Wrecker had let a child be in danger because he had wandered off his path.

Yet, here was the crossroads yet again, clear for all to see.

One path led to his safety, to a lifetime of dutiful service and easy living, and a chance to go down as one of the greatest warriors the Toads had ever known: A path of eternal honor and pride.

The other would lead to his certain death, be that in the battlefield, in prison, or even by execution: He would be shamed and humiliated, and his name would go down as a synonym for treachery, and for cowardice. A path of eternal failure and damnation.

He would never get a chance to fix all his sins. Never get a chance to prove his worth.

And for a moment, Wrecker hesitated, Wrecker wondered if maybe he was making the wrong choice.

Maybe it would be easier to just stay on the path he was on, and give in. After all, he WAS a failure.

…

But the girl would live.

Standing up immediately, needing no more convincing, Wrecker clenched his fist, unsheathed his sword, and with a determined deep breath, knowing his minutes were numbered, said…

"Here goes nothing."

* * *

("Fire Nation Theme" and "War" by Jeremy Zuckerman, The Track Team and Lucas King)

"We know you're in there!", Bog shouted, pounding the barn door that held the freedom fighters away from his wrath and rage. No one of course answered the door, the fighters preparing for their final stand together, praying it would not be the final stand of frogkind.

Bog's battalion stirred nervously as he kept battering away at the door, splinters of wood flying off from the impact of his fist. Armors clinked and clanked in the wind, and weapons shook at the ready, the soldiers well aware that inside were ruthless and vicious enemies, ready to grind up their bones, massacre their families and burn their homeland to the ground.

Wiping the blood off of his dagger, a piece of ribcage attached to it, that turned into dust as it clattered on the ground, Bog pointed back at the inferno behind him with mock and challenge in his tone. "If it's your farm you wanted to keep, it's too late, Lilypad! Your livelihood is like your time: Burning away rapidly!"

He was almost laughing, a terrifying mixture of rage and utter glee on his face, Pugs noted, still carrying the guilt of her involvement in this sordid affair.

"Well? What are you afraid of? That we prove you are the vermin you've always been? You frogs have done nothing but live off our generosity, and if you think you can destroy the masterace, you have another thing coming!", Bog called out, most of the soldiers verbally agreeing, shocked that such malevolent actions were planned to be taken against their families and friends.

"So go ahead… I'd like to see you try!", He roared, and the field, for a moment, grew silent.

The sun was almost down, but the battlefield that was once the place where a farmer cared for his daughter more than for himself was illuminated by the bright flicker and crackle of the fire behind the soldiers, which only increased their sweating. The ground which had once been the source of Annie's first steps as she decided to help her father with the farmwork was now being walked on by toads determined to bring forth his final steps. And the barn where he found the very item that would change Amphibia forever was now being torn apart by the power hungry and blindly self righteous men who had driven his father to hide it here in the first place.

It was all so poetic, but Leap had not time for poetry. He only had time for the here and the now, and that meant ensuring his daughter lived and his species survived.

Taking one last lingering look at the place where it began and ended with the smallest hint of a tear in his eye, Leap picked up a carved axe with a watermelon red head, and with fast and efficient work thanks to years of dutiful farm work, chopped a doorway open.

"MOO!", the silk worms bellowed, their eyes wide with panic as they stormed out of the barn and raced to the hills, leaving a mucus trail behind them that smelt of home to Leap.

Turning to his brothers, the front door nearly burst open, a hand beginning to make its way through, Leap nodded and motioned for them to charge as he ran out the back, eyes aflame with courage.

His legs were barely out of the barn as, armed with rakes, sticks, lit torches and pitchforks, the other freedom fighters stormed right out into the battlefield, their collective effort knocking Bog and his soldiers back onto the ground with a collective thud.

"For Freedom! For Equality! For Marsh Pond!", the fighters called out, in utter defiance, hearts in their chest, as Bog slowly rose up and laughed quietly, a chill running down his soldier's spines.

"What a pity, then, that you die for nothing…"

Raising his sword, Bog lumbered up and in one clean motion sliced the head off of the frog in the middle, before fighting off two rakes at the same time, easily holding his own and grinning with anticipation.

"CHARGE!", He ordered uproariously and his battalion began to enter battle formations and flank themselves for an offensive onslaught, swords and daggers aimed at the enemy with assurance and poise. Meanwhile, the archers ran back and positioned themselves for long range attacks, though the flaming crops made it hard to see or hear.

"CHARGE!", Mog Gravel, who was taking on Bog with a torch now that his rake was lying broken on the ground, ordered, and the fighters left standing ran to confront their oppressors with fires in their bellies and determination in their eyes.

The sounds of sword swipes and pitchfork clanging echoed across the field as the Toads more than held their own, but found themselves struggling with the utter passion the freedom fighters were exhibiting. Each sword and dagger strike were blocked with a pitchfork and stick parry and vice versa.

Torches fell on the ground and set one fighter's rags on fire, and seizing her chance, she grabbed a soldier by the throat to set him on fire too, the two burning to a crisp before the eyes of the horrified warriors.

Sticks poked out a toad's eyeball, who quickly retorted with an eyeball removal of his own, blood gushing out of the wounds and painting the path red.

Arrows sailed down and struck through the heart of one freedom fighter, but due to the intense fire that blocked their sights, the archers also ended up piercing their fellow toads through the heart or head. Some struck fighters would end up taking their arrows out and, with moments left to stay alive, pierce an opposing warrior with same deadly arrow.

Pugs, meanwhile, was seeing all this and panicking as she sustained the siege with the others in the barrier, soon to be next to lay their life down the line. But Pugs couldn't stand another second of it: She was not only seeing her fellow comrades die, but also innocent frogs who merely wanted to live as fellow equals die. She was destroying the place her father had described to her so many times before, and she couldn't live with her betrayal.

She could only help one faction. And so, she did just that.

Racing off to the beginning of the burning crop field, she took out her signal pistol and aimed it towards the smogy sky that was not so blue anymore.

Bog, still barely fighting off two other fighters, while three others somehow managed to subdue his entire battalion, which only furthered to piss him off, turned to her while still fighting and bellowed "Don't you DARE call for backup! Lieutenant Grime will impede out victory!"

For 13 years, Pugs had lived and served under a regime that had trained her to fight all those who sought to destroy the common good.

So she didn't see it as a betrayal as she looked Bog straight in the eye…

And shot the flare gun anyway.

Bog wrestled the frogs off of him and growled at the defiant teen, his sword ready to kill a fellow toad already. "You've taken your final breath for your people, traitor.", he uttered, almost silently, rage consuming him.

"…Yes. I have.", she replied bravely, and with one swoop…

SHNIKK!

She collapsed onto the ground, her own sword protruding out of her chest.

Bog stared at the body with zero emotion and merely turned around to confront the men who tried in vain to take him from behind, continuing to overpower them.

But, unfortunately for him, the other toads were horrified at the death of their friend, who was younger than some of them. They gasped and stared at her now limp body, and this allowed the three frogs armed with pitchforks to slice through their ranks, slowly turning the tide of the battle.

"YOU IDIOTS! KILL THEM! THEY'RE OUTNUMBERED!", Bog screamed, and his suffering continued as the sound of hurried marching approached his ears.

Managing to avoid the archers, Grime and his battalion (who were more or less in agreement with him on not killing the freedom fighters) arrived at the field, shocked and stupefied by the events that played out before them: 5 frog warriors were managing to push back an entire battalion of toads. Add the flaming crops, the limp bodies scattered all over the ground and mutilated by the ignoring feet of the soldiers and the rain of arrows that they barely avoided, and it was a tragedy playing in near slow motion.

"P… PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN! WE… WE WILL TAKE THEM DOWN PEACEFULLY!", Grime ordered with a mighty shout, but his words meant nothing in the chaotic battlefield. He could barely choke out the words, so taken aback he was by it all. He had sworn he would fix this before it happened, but now it was more than too late! His brothers and sisters, and his fellow frogs were mowed down like flies by the very thing he promised he'd prevent!

If he wasn't trained to suppress such pathetic showings of weakness, he would have gone down to his knees and wept for the lives lost.

But he had to make his father, and his mother… Proud...

He had to.

Marching over to Bog and deflecting the pitchfork strike of the frog before him, Grime hollered at his turncoat toad. "I TOLD YOU TO DO WHAT IS BEST FOR AMPHIBIA!"

Bog, growling, sliced the head of the same frog clean off and stared Grime straight in the eye. "I AM! ARE YOU?!"

As the two toads clashed with words, Wrecker and Annie finally arrived, narrowly avoiding the arrows.

Annie's eyes were hungry with worry: She had clearly cried all she could along the way. Her feet were sore, her knees screamed to buckle and her chest was burning almost as much as the fields she had once worked in, which set off the water works again. She frantically called out for her father, but heard nothing. "DAD! DAD! DAD, PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

While Annie's heart tore itself apart, Wrecker found himself narrowly deflecting arrows and looking around for something else: Any threat to the girl's life. He couldn't care less about himself, which was why when the flames licked his coat and just failed to set him on fire or when an arrow grazed his cheek or when a sword nearly cut his arm off, he didn't care.

All that mattered was that this girl he didn't even know, would live. All that mattered was that one person would benefit from knowing him.

He didn't matter: His path was gone. But she still had a long way to go.

"Kid…", he started, as he grasped her by the side and carried her, almost like a briefcase, or a kitty.

He looked at her, and his eyes flashed with concern, as he realized this all felt sort of familiar. "…You have to survive. Your heart has years left ahead of it."

Annie tried to wrestle out of his grasp as he narrowly dodged slash after slash. He slid under a torch, dust kicking up and blinding some of the men.

"NO! I HAVE TO FIND MY DAD!", She screamed, her voice nearly lost, tears dampening his arm. She kicked and flailed around, sobs strangling her throat.

Wrecker looked at her, not knowing what to do. He had to save her… But how was he going to save her AND find her father?

But the look of utter fear on her face reminded Wrecker that he was once in that exact same place.

With one key difference: This father could be saved.

Rousing courage, Wrecker looked around and suddenly spotted a hint of blue skin and a sunhat peeking out of a grassy spot outside of the barn.

Looking down at Annie, Wrecker decided to play hero, and for once, play it right. "Kid, I just might have good news for you."

The smile on Annie's face made Wrecker wish he could live long enough to see it again.

If only he had noticed that a pair of eyes were trained on him…

A pair of eyes, with a mouth that snarled…

Racing towards the grass, Wrecker could feel his heart leaping from his chest, nearly making him suffocate, as he dodged arrow after arrow, covering Annie from any harm. His body was suffering too, though, the wounds from before beginning to slow him down, and the heat of the fire making his vision blurry.

His whole body seemed to be seething with pain, as a particularly sharp arrow lodged itself into his back, making him grunt with pain. Blood was surely spewing out of it, but he didn't have time to care about that.

This girl NEEDED to see her dad. This girl NEEDED to live.

"Come on, old man…", he whispered harshly at himself, turning around and staring straight at the halestorm of arrows that descended upon him, each one looking like it could be the one that finally put him to sleep.

"Use those survival skills for someone worthwhile!"

His sword flashed through the air, nearly blinding him and Annie as he took down arrow after arrow, with shocking speed and precision. Each sharp messenger of death was cut down like it was nothing, arrowheads falling aimlessly onto the ground before him, as he backed along, Annie still being held tight.

Annie had never been that close to death in her entire life, and she was still internalizing seeing her own neighbors fighting for their lives against those monsters. But she had also never seen such bravery as Wreckers in that moment, as he stared death in the eye and never relented.

Suddenly, he looked at her, mucus dripping down his face from his pores, a gash on his left cheek. It was horrifying at first, when, suddenly, in the most tender voice, he asked "Are you hurt?"

In that moment, Annie realized that Wrecker was more than he thought he was. In that moment, Wrecker was finally seen as more than a monster.

"…No.", she answered, and Wrecker suddenly turned around.

"Come on! There's someone who looked an awful lot like you over near that patch of grass! Blue, sunhat, ring a bell?", he asked, quickly, taking the chance to run as the archers finally stopped firing at him from before.

"THAT'S HIM!", Annie shouted with glee, and in no time, Wrecker leaped in the air to land right where…

"Where is he?!", Wrecker shouted, in disbelief, and Annie too was shocked, seeing nothing but grass.

"I… I don't get it…", Annie stuttered, tears in her eyes again.

Wrecker looked at her sadly, bewildered. "He… I saw someone, right…"

"STOP THE FIGHTING!"

The swords stopped slashing, the daggers lay dormant in the bloodied and bruised hands of the soldiers, and not a single arrow flew as all eyes laid upon the speaker who stood in the middle of the field, not a single word uttered.

Because Leap Lilypad held aloft a box, one none of them have ever seen before.

While one would surely wonder why they'd stop for a thing they did not know, the answer was quite simple: The frogs next to him immediately dropped their weapons and stood behind him, faces suddenly losing their determination and adopting an all too terrifying feature: Surrender.

A clank was the first sound to echo as Grime let go of his weapon and brandished his words, with utmost care and precision. "…Now… Whatever that is… I'm sure we can talk it out…"

Silent steps progressed towards Leap, who showed no fear, no hesitation, no worry.

Just resolve.

Annie saw him, saw her father step closer to the jaws of death, and a scream nearly went out of her mouth, if it wasn't for the other figure that suddenly appeared before them, a sword now aiming at her throat, dangerously close.

"Wrecker… What are you doing with this monster… This FROG?", Bog spat in derision, silent madness present in his eyes as the wind stopped and time stood still.

Grime, meanwhile, dropped his dagger and steadily raised his hands in peace, showing he had no intent to kill or hurt the farmer before him, who held aloft his ace in the hole with steady hands.

"Listen to me… We are NOT your enemies.", Grime reassured, voice as soft as a mother's caress. "What my commander did, what my men did… It is my fault. Not yours. Not anyone else's."

Leap stared at him oddly, recognizing in him something very familiar.

Annie wanted to see her father, wanted to save him, wanted to leap out and dash into the field and protect him from harm, but one inch and her head would be rolling near the grass.

Wrecker, meanwhile, moved the sword away and fixed eyes with the brute before him, unwavering for once in his life.

His voice, however, was jumpy, aware of what could befall the poor girl he HAD to save, if he, as usual, failed.

"Bog… Listen to me… Leave the girl out of this. She's not your enemy.", Wrecker explained, trying his best to calm the toad down.

But Bog was too far gone, and too afraid to do such a thing, and he grunted, the ground shaking from his rage.

"Have you gone mad?! She's the enemy! They're all the enemy! They want to kill our brothers, our sisters, our families! We are THE LINE, Wrecker! And she… She's going to burn it all to the ground. She's the monster, not me!", Bog screamed, years of programming, of brainwashing, packed into one shove, but Wrecker stood his ground, and didn't fall.

"I thought that break would clear your mind…. But you're not thinking clearly!", Bog stated, teeth gritting in fury.

Wrecker took a deep breath, looking for a moment at the tearful Annie.

Realizing she was all there was.

One life.

It mattered.

She mattered.

And maybe, for just a moment…

He would matter.

"Please…", Grime asked, offering his hand, doing his best to ignore his father's voice screaming at him for taking this route. He took one knee, to show solidarity of sorts. He had to do ONE GOOD THING. "…Please… It doesn't have to be like this."

Leap sighed, his mind made up long ago. Nothing could shake him… Not even a genuinely good toad soldier. "I'm sorry… But it does."

Leap closed his eyes, feeling Eliza's touch once more. He could still feel Annie, when he had first held her… And made a vow.

"No, Bog…", Wrecker said, stepping up, sword now up in the air and glinting. ("The Mandalorian Theme" by Ludwiig Goransson plays). A deep breath, a choice made.

The warrior was at peace with his decision.

"For the first time in my life… I am thinking clearly."

He raised a protective hand to cover the sobbing Annie, who covered her face and prayed it would all just end.

"I participated in your war… And turned into a monster. I killed an innocent man and I hurt those in need. Because I thought I had no other choice."

Wrecker sighed, before staring right into Bog's eyes, the beast barely listening.

"But… I'm TIRED… Of being the monster."

Wrecker restlessly grunted as he tried to do something right once more.

"I have to do ONE. GOOD. THING.", Wrecker stated, prepared to die on this ground for Annie. "This girl MUST live. So… Strike me down 100,000 times."

Wrecker closed his eyes…

For once…

At peace.

"I've felt worse pain…"

A moment passed…

And Bog pushed him aside, roaring with rage.

"I have to do ONE GOOD THING. One day… There WILL be peace.", Leap said.

"There is no war.", Grim countered, trying to somehow save it all. "We are one."

Leap chuckled warmly and shook his head. "No… No we are not. Not yet."

And with that, Leap reached for the box opening, as a wave of arrows, swords and daggers flew at him, and as Grime, terrified of what could happen, leapt in front of one of his men to defend him from what would befall.

"Fine, Wrecker! I'll do that once I'm done with her!", Bog screamed, and he raised his sword, Annie screaming with fright and closing her eyes, hugging herself as death knocked on her door.

Wrecker, on the floor, stared at this and suddenly…

"No…"

Suddenly…

"No…"

Suddenly…

"NO!"

Leapt in front of Annie, deflecting Bog's sword with his own.

Finally…

He did ONE GOOD THING.

Leap then opened the Calamity Box…

And as a blinding light spread across the area, as bright as the sun's rays, Leap shed a million tears and smiled at the sun.

"Farewell, Annie… See you in a moment… Eliza…", he whispered, and from then on, was silent.

BOOM!

A massive, ear piercing land destroying horror inducing scream of an explosion erupted and sent a shockwave that made the earth itself quake, as bodies flew in all directions, houses got ripped out of their roots and hills got turned into massive sinkholes.

The streets of Marsh Pond disintegrated instantly, carts and arenas and merchant guilds practically melting, people turning into dust, fires spreading across the crops and destroying them instantly.

The sky itself seemed to crack almost, a tear nearly caused in the time space contimuum.

The box had only been opened a crack.

* * *

("Anakin's Suffering – Imperial March" – Sad Ochestration)

Once the explosion began to settle, a dust storm rose, one which woke up a somehow still alive Grime, who could barely believe it himself.

Choking, he coughed out the dust and rubbed his eyes, only to find that beneath him…

Was nothing.

Heart skipping a beat, Grime stood up, and saw that in front of him…

Was nothing.

And there was nothing in all the other directions.

Grime's stomach tossed and turned, and his heart pounded and his brain pulsed as he turned around and around, but still saw nothing.

No bodies… No buildings… No crops… No barn, no house, no nothing.

There…

They were all gone.

"How had I even survived?", Grime thought, staring at his hand as if it wasn't there.

Then, it hit him: All his men were dead.

Grime felt dizzy, his head spinning as he tried to somehow compose himself.

He stumbled along the grass, trying to breath and not collapse, when he saw Bog's body.

At first, Grime assumed the worst, but no… His heart was beating.

"Unfortunate.", a voice rang in his ear, and Grime felt a sudden jolt in his heart, as if he only now realized what those words entailed.

"I don't want that!", He shouted, but it was no use, the voice continued.

"You failed me, boy! You let those men die because you weren't brave enough! How will you ever earn your title, your bloodline, your family, your life! If you do nothing but sob for those who live to serve you! Serve us! You are failing me, boy!", the voice shouted, and Grime felt like collapsing to his knees, but it would be weak…

Like Bog…

And those men…

Those men HE failed…

"You should have saved them…", a different voice called. It was softer, feminine, more caring…

But somehow, Grime still felt shame.

"I was weak… I was a failure, like always…", he sobbed, getting to his knees, realizing he was the only real survivor.

Grime thought back: to how his methods failed to stop the explosion, to how his foolishness allowed him to leave Bog unsupervised. He was in charge, he was responsible…

He had killed all those men.

Blood had been spilled that day…

And it was all over his hands.

Weeping, Grime pounded the floor with rage, as if in prayer it would set the clock back, but he was trapped in a horror of his own making.

"I failed…", he sobbed. "I failed… I was supposed to be good enough."

Grime shivered as his heart cried out for his brothers and sisters he had murdered in cold blood.

He looked up to the sky, with tears in his eyes.

"I just wanted to do… ONE. GOOD. THING…"

* * *

("Corynorhirnus" – Hans Zimmer and James Newton Howard)

Meanwhile, north of the now totally decimated and demolished Marsh Pond…

"…Wrecker…", a voice called in his head.

Wrecker's eyes were closed, but somehow, the warrior knew he was floating.

"…Did I do it? Did I… Did I actually do ONE… GOOD… THING?"

Silence.

"…Yes.", the voice answered simply.

Tears flew freely for once. He sighed in relief. "I… I never thought this day would come."

His voice was almost like a child's as he asked "…Are you sure this is not a dream?"

"No. You really did come through."

"She's safe?"

"Yes."

Wrecker's small moment of dread escaped as soon as it came, and he grinned, actually grinned, as he realized…

"So… I WAS worth it… I… I'm not just a waste of space…"

His tears cascaded to the ground and Wrecker's heart slowed down.

"…Can I rest? Please?", Wrecker begged, his tone that of a boy who just wanted to be loved once.

"…You are not The Wrecker… There's still value in you… You just have to find it…"

The voice seemed to smile.

"Wrecker… You are capable of so much more… Than just One. Good. Thing…"

Suddenly, Wrecker jolted awake, seeing nothing but forest plain…

And a box that looked all too familiar in his palms.

At first, he gasped: He saw what that thing was capable of.

He couldn't take it!

Yet…

Could he leave it?

"In the wrong hands…", Wrecker thought, a sense of responsibility that was always there now finally free.

He didn't have to finish.

Pocketing it in a flash, Wrecker turned around, wondering if perhaps the voice was wrong, perhaps he could rest…

But then he saw her.

("Wild Woods" – Forest Music and Relaxing Magical Music – Elven Woods)

Sitting on the forest floor, the wind blowing her hair, Annie Lilypad bowed her head in mourning to a pile of leaves and sticks she had assembled to form a grave.

She wished she had the body…

But it was the least she could do.

"Thank you… Thank you for loving me, despite me.", she prayed, her words rising to the skies…

A cloud seemed to smile at her.

But she couldn't tell if it was her imagination.

Annie had cried so much, she wasn't sure she could cry more. She was just so tired…

So she just hugged her knees to her stomach and shook.

What was left for her to do?

Who was left for her?

…What path should she take?

And in that moment, Wrecker understood his rest would have to wait.

But he nodded his head, not with pain…

But with purpose.

"…Job's not over yet, old man.", he told himself, and he limped towards Annie, the explosion having done a number on his right leg.

Annie was still cold as ice when a hand was placed on her.

"Come on. Let's get moving."

Annie suddenly looked up, surprised, as the warrior who nearly died for her of all people walked past her and stopped, looking back.

He motioned with his head, and she slowly stood up, confused, bewildered.

Why her?

"…I don't understand.", she said, shaking.

Wrecker took a deep breath. He wasn't sure how to say it.

Suddenly, he looked down…

And saw a path.

A light turned on in his head…

And he looked at her.

"It's too dangerous out here. Until I can find a place for you to stay… Someone has to keep you on the right path."

Annie listened carefully…

And despite her father's death…

She smiled through the tears.

This…

This hero had given her so much.

She had a chance to make up to her father, and be someone.

And maybe even help this strangely kind stranger.

Running up to him, she grasped his scarred hand, which had an oddly healing effect on him.

"Strange… I just got hired for the same job."

Wrecker didn't know what to say…

But for the third time in a day…

He smiled, genuinely.

Perhaps he had finally caught up with the winds of change.

("The Mandalorian Theme" – Ludwig Goransson)

As the duo began to walk down the path, Annie just had one question: "You know… I never introduced myself. My name is Annie. Annie Lilypad."

She stared up at him, sending him the love he hadn't had in 40 years. It was magical.

"What's yours?"

Wrecker looked towards the sun…

And took a deep breath.

Who was he?

He squeezed her hand protectively.

"…I'm the Wrecker."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 1.

* * *

**NOTES:**

1\. From the very first few lines, this story is about a frog who goes by the name "The Wrecker" and works for the Toads. The intent of this story is to tell a tale of a man who has hit rock bottom, only to discover there is still a capacity for good in him, leading him to slowly but surely climb out. It is one of my favorite types of story, so it was bound to happen!

2\. The soundtrack choices were not easy, but I went for what sounded best in my head. I recommend listening to the songs, but you don't have to! I would love to know if you guys also have any musical suggestions for the series, since I only know so much!

3\. Fitting that the main inspiration for this fic (The Mandalorian) is the theme that's used the most, and the one that starts us off. A tale of a complicated and better than he thinks soul.

4\. I usually don't have a ton of description on my stories, since I've always been more of a dialogue and feelings person, but I was happy to incorporate it here! I feel like you can feel many of the scenes, give or take a few mistakes (I am new at this!

5\. All questions about Wrecker (including who he is) will be answered in the future episodes!

6\. I write Toad Tower like a combo of The Empire, Rome, Nazi Germany and The Fire Nation. I try to write from their perspective while offering a glimpse of who they really are from those who are not blinded. The self importance seeps through, sometimes I forget they're the bad guys! Of course, not all toads are bad (see Pogs, Grime).

7\. Creating cities like Marsh Pond and Swamp City was oodles of fun! I've never had to put so much thought into locations before, but I felt like those places feel real!

8\. I never show a flashback of Wrecker killing the freedom fighter because really, it's unnecessary. He killed someone in what was basically self defense, and situation where he could have died. But this "evil" warrior guilts over it. Seems like perhaps he's not so bad…

9\. The Path or Road theme is a fave of mine: Wrecker truly thinks he can never leave this road, and when the chance comes he fails again. But that's the thing about chances: You get more than you think.

10\. Wrecker is very much an extention of my guilt, depression and complexes.

11\. Stuff like Dread Pirate Mog's Chest of the Deep (Dread Pirate being a Princess Bride reference, Mog a generated frog name) and the water producing sands of the Red Spotted desert (Red spotted frogs exist, thought it would be a cool visual) are inspired by the Star Wars method of easter eggs: Don't give too much, just enough to inspire the imagination. How DID they get those things? What is the history? Who was Mog? A red spotted desert? I would be honored if someone ever wrote stories about those!

12\. Amethysts, emeralds, sapphires… A la the Calamity box gems (but not the real ones)

13\. Rome is of course the inspiration for Toad Tower! Lavish, beautiful, it's hard not to like it! It feels glorious, but it hides a dark truth!

14\. I especially enjoyed writing the contrasts: See, this Toad Tower looks better, and this Grime feels better, and looks better (no scars, no scary eyes, soft voice, golden armor) but as you will soon see, the Toad Tower we see in Amphibia might not be so bad in comparison. It's all golden before it darkens into bronze.

15\. Grime is… Complicated. Anakin Skywalker and Zuko are major inspirations. Grime's tale is one of tragedy, of a fall from grace. His origin will likely induce tears, and he's become arguably the most complicated character. All your understandable questions on how THIS nice guy is Grime will be answered soon.

16\. Not Captain Grime, since this is 10 years earlier and he is 20 (we'll get to why soon)

17\. Bog only got worse every time I wrote him. He was only ever meant for a cameo or two, but his violent nature and effective use as a magnifying glass into the evil of the Toad Army and what could Grime become helped a lot!

18\. Grime is eloquent, so that was fun to write! Getting in his head inspired a few nice sentences!

19\. Mire's crimes will be revealed soon enough; just know it's a Sozin sort of situation, a la Avatar.

20\. Crossroads are another theme: Big decisions happen every day, and we must make them. We can step closer to the light, or to the shadows. It's our choice.

21\. "We Are The Line" is my version of "This Is The Way" from "The Mandalorian". It is the Toads motto, and their attempt to convince themselves that they are in the moral right for their totalitarian control of Amphibia.

22\. Captain Muck (for Muck and Grime are synonyms of sorts) is the main villain of this story, and he is more important than he seems. He is the Ozai, the Palpatine of the story, and he is the abusive father that sets Grime on a dark path. Keep an eye out for him, his influence is massive on Grime. I hate him.

23\. Note how even Grime kneels like a common solider. Muck is THE DICTATOR of Amphibia in every way, his iron grip stronger than anyone else's.

24\. A favorite note of mine is how the freedom fighters are addressed: By Grime, it is always in a positive or neutral light, since he believes in the possibility of peace and co-existence. By Muck and many other toads, it is as terrorists, monsters, those who wish to kill their families, their brothers and sisters. Enemies of the state. And Wrecker too sees them as freedom fighters, but that's later.

25\. For those curious: No frog had died since a massive massacre that nearly destroyed an entire town, which was Mire's doing. Since then, Muck had tried to create an illusion of peace as he searched for the one thing that could give him control of Amphibia. Hence, the reason why this violent and disgusting toad had never killed a man… Yet.

26\. Grime's relationship with his father is complex: Differing philiosophies do not induce hate. In fact, Grime wants his father to be proud of him, perhaps his biggest motivation, alongside redeeming himself (that's later) and creating peace between frogs and toads.

27\. Grime sees Wrecker as a friend (more on THAT later), but Wrecker sees him only as a fellow person to disappoint, so he stays away.

28\. "When do we start?" may seem an odd line for a guilty man, but the idea here is that Wrecker is so desperate for rest, he'd rather die bad now then fail once more. He truly believes there is no hope, that he has hit rock bottom. But hope can cut through, even in the darkest of times. He still has a chance.

29\. Crossroads in plural… Because there is more than one chance for redemption.

30\. Not all toads are bad; in fact, many of them are downright just brainwashed. Pugs is an example of how the lines of black and white are blurred. She really is a good toad.

31\. Grime, like Wrecker, is constantly criticisizing himself. Grime has an ingrained shame and guilt complex, as well as a fear of failure and a need to be good. Both men share these traits. It's how they deal with it that's important. If you read the chapters, you'll see how they mirror each other all the time.

32\. Many clues hide in this and the other chapters as to the identity of The Wrecker. I wonder if anyone will know.

33\. Like many of my protagonists, Wrecker struggles with the concept of his own existence. It is a pain I share: The need to prove there is a reason why you were born. Justifiyng your own life… Is a very lonely business.

34\. Mellow is definitely my LEAST subtle name yet.

35\. Re-write your own life. Your story may have had a bad beginning… But it does not mean it's who you are. It's who you choose to be that makes you who you are.

36\. Wrecker is a good man, and not just because of the guilt he feels. But it does play a big part in his story: If he's such an unfeeling monster, he wouldn't regret his actions. Regret is the first step towards accepting you need to change.

37\. Annie is based on my brother. So I love her very much. She is also inspired by Anne Boonchuy, hence the name.

38\. Annie has many skills Anne has: She has the athleticism, the tennis skills, the energy, the optimism.

39\. Annie's big problem: She feels like she has to do something GREAT. She doesn't realize she IS something great. She too, wants to justify her existence.

40\. Leap was never intended to play such a big part. In fact, he too was going to be a bad father. But instead, he ended up playing a pillar to aspire to be for Wrecker and Annie, and despite his sacrifice, I feel that he didn't know that it would kill the entire town. I feel a lot for him.

41\. Liberty blue, for he strives for liberty.

42\. Leap enjoys the smell of the farm, Wrecker doesn't.

43\. I love how Wrecker and Grime had parents who could not understand them, yet Annie did, which helps he be the moral compass of sorts. She knows what it's like to be loved, so she loves in return.

44\. Annie and Anne learned how to pay taxes.

45\. Annie and Anne also love beetle jerky.

46\. Nature Vs Technology: The Frogs have old weapons, old tactics, and they have nothing truly advanced. The toads have state of the art weapons. Armor vs rags

47\. The Calamity Box. Yes. Yes indeed.

48\. I loved writing all the little details and citizens of Marsh Pond! It was teeming with life!

49\. Darius and Alexander are references to Alexander the Great and King Darius' battle? You know, the whole ancient world theme.

50\. Marsh Pond is part Arab village, part native American village, part medieval town, part renaissance Italy, part American farmland.

51\. The Toads are sure that the Frogs want to destroy them, not noticing the irony that they guard their captain from little children and mothers.

52\. Spyritys is literally the most dangerous of alcohols. Wrecker is trying to poison himself.

53\. Shrek references in dialogue that is stuck together that Annie says is tight!

54\. Wrecker, as I said, represents my guilt. My shame. My regrets. I haven't killed anyone, but I am very self resentful and I search for redemption. I can only hope that… That this can help others to see that they too deserve to live. I still fight for that right. But… Maybe I'm not so bad too. Maybe…


	2. The Shadows

(Anakin's Suffering – Samuel Kim)

A long shadow cast over his drooping face.

A shovel continued to dig up more dirt to bury his latest failure.

A tear shed down between his nostrils, and he wiped it, almost violently.

It was wrong to be seen as so weak.

But the haunting silence still rang out in his head as he sat outside the medical camp, awaiting the fate of the man who he had failed to reign in.

The dirt of the misty camp and the cold winds that blew from the north sent a chill down his spine, and he could see that farmer sacrifice himself for a cause. Sacrifice an entire town for it. What could possibly have made him act this way? What pain had he gone through?

…What were the toads, his people, doing to incite such actions?

But his questions only led to more silence, which only increased his flashes of the horrors he had witnessed; soldiers screaming faces, arms rising in writhing pain, ground practically disappearing. And a blinding light that looked into his soul…

And spared him for no reason.

"I should have been punished too.", thought Lieutenant Grime as another grave was buried, and Bog's breathing slowed down. As he sat there, the mist slowly turning into rain, Grime stared at his hands, their lines looking like a mirror to his soul. He could barely stare back.

The light sound of footsteps could be heard, pitter pattering in the rain, and Grime could have sworn he heard his mother's voice call out in the distance.

It was only a faint sound; no more than a shadow of a whisper. But Grime could hear it, clear as day, as it soothed him verbally.

"You regret that which you have not done… Go do what can still be done…"

As the footsteps got closer and Grime's heart beat faster, Bog could be heard muttering an answer to an inquiring doctor. "Wrecker… I saw him… He was blown up north."

"Up north…", Grime stated with alarm. Up north…

Grime stood up, fear now coating his eyes. He had already let the whole toad army minus 2 die. He HAD to find Wrecker, before it was too late!

But before he could move a muscle in action, a shadow cast over him once more…

"Son…"

Grime gulped and turned around, looking up to his father. The Captain seemed to be in a surprisingly solemn and peaceful mood, despite the decimation of his own forces. He held himself high, towering in a way over Grime, despite not the most substantial size difference.

Grime could now feel the rain making his shoulders heavy; an intense instinct to bow was suppressed, but he still looked down with shame. His chest hurt now, a fire of anger and mourning stoking brightly: He had lost all control and he had allowed all this to happen.

His father would be furious! He…

He should be furious.

"I deserve no less than your mightiest rage, father. I have let my people, my country, and my family down. I am a shame to the bloodline and to the line. I… I have been a bad son."

Grime knelt down. "Do what you must."

Grime hoped he wouldn't cry this time.

But surprisingly, Muck walked past him, and Grime turned around, surprised. "Father… Have I not wronged you?"

"Wronged me? Nonsense!", Muck turned, half humoursly half sharply, and he lifted that day's newspaper, the print now up to Grime's face, the toad taking the paper and reading it in lightspeed.

"Marsh Pond eviscerated; Threat… No more?", Grime read, not sure he was understanding the words.

"The war is over before it has started. Isn't that what you wanted, son? Now there is peace. And more importantly, no one to disrupt it."

Muck turned around again and walked out, Grime following him, the rain strengthening.

The two stopped near the graves, the burial field now littered with names Grime knew. Names Grime cared for. Names Grime had erased from time.

And yet Muck smiled. "What you see here is not a tragedy, but a success story! These brave toads died in the line of fire; they knew of the danger that would come! And now the line is safe!"

Grime shook his head in disbelief. "It was not meant to be this way. How can we replace dozens, almost a hundred men?"

Suddenly, a carriage drove by, its wheels digging up mud and grass as it parked, the door opening to reveal a young toad, with wide eyes and a wider smile.

One who looked like Grime once did.

This young toad poked his dagger around in the air, as he was followed by countless other toads brandishing the same weapon, before being directed by an ancient looking instructor to follow him.

"You were their age when you started. Remember?", Muck reminisced, his hand on Grime's shoulder, sending another jolt of guilt. "You took a while… But you got the handle of things."

Grime remembered that all too well. "The sun has only gone down once."

"And it rose. Like we must."

Grime couldn't silence his doubts. "An entire town died, father."

"Sins… Must be punished. Now there is nothing but silence. They got what they deserved."

Grime found himself sick from such a concept, his stomach jumping somersaults. "Father, surely that is…"

"Reality, son. It is time you woke up to it.", Muck commented, and thus the moral debate was over.

Grime felt horrible; was this truly justice? His father said so… But something felt off. It… It couldn't be right. But what could he say? His father was as immovable as a mountain.

And Grime wasn't strong enough to move mountains.

Grime wasn't strong enough to save his men. Or to save those frogs.

But Grime still had to save a friend.

Grime still felt a need to do just one. Good. Thing.

Grime turned to his father, conflict lacing his words. "Father, listen… One of our rank survived."

"And he is healing in bed right now, is he not, son? What a silly thing to point out.", he reprimanded, but Grime pressed on, despite the momentary guilt.

He was always being silly, wasn't he? His dreams of peace were ridiculous…

No. No, there was still hope.

And more importantly: Someone who needed him.

"Father, Wrecker shot up a flare when I was returning home. I know this because Bog muttered about Wrecker surviving the disaster."

Grime's eyes flashed with determination. To save Wrecker would mean to save one life… It was the least he owed.

But Muck didn't believe him.

"Bog is delirious. And even if he wasn't, it is pointless. What is one man to an army?"

Muck began to turn away, when Grime stepped in front of him, the shadow still hovering over Grime.

"The road back to the tower from the north is thwart with peril! I couldn't call myself a toad if I didn't ensure his voyage was safe.", Grime explained, before remembering his place and shrinking. "…It is the right thing to do."

"Back to your duties, son. This is no matter of your concern."

Grime felt himself torn; what should he do? The need to save Wrecker was too great, however.

"Father, that dreaded box nearly killed him! I must retrieve him! I must!"

And then Muck's eyes lit up, despite the grey skies around them.

His whole self seemed to change; as if he had heard an earth shattering statement.

"…Box?", he asked, disbelief etched across his face.

"Yes, a box. Carved, like a music box. It had 3 gems encased in it: A sapphire, an emerald and…

"An Amythest…", Muck interrupted, not allowing Grime to finish. The captain turned around suddenly to the grave diggers. "Hire more of you lot and go over to what is left of Marsh Pond! Dig up every single hole!"

Grime was puzzled, and he inquired his father of the nature of this request. "Father, why are you…"

"Son, go and find Wrecker now! He will have information!"

The hunger, the drive in Muck's eyes sent Grime back to a time…

A time he'd rather forget.

Following orders made more sense…

But his heart made his fists clench and his eyes shut.

"…No…"

Muck took a deep breath, seemingly wondering something.

Grime pressed on, despite his fear. "I… I will save my friend because it is the right thing to do. No more… No less…"

Muck digested this, and, calculating his next move, placed an arm on his son's shoulder, the digging nails hurting Grime, who fought hard not to yelp lest he be hurt.

"You may go."

He stared into Grime's eyes and soul, and Grime felt like he was letting him down again. "But don't forget… It's a dangerous world out there."

His voice took on a warning tone. "Your mother learned that the hard way."

It took a lot of effort for Grime's "I know" not to be surrounded by tears.

"…I would hope… You will learn that the easy way."

He finished his lesson. "I hope you will listen to the voice that knows what's best for you when you are challenged."

Grime breathed deeply, thinking only of his friend being killed because of him…

And he looked up, shadow still covering his face completely.

Rain and tears mixed on his face.

"…I will…"

* * *

(The Mandalorian Main Theme – Ludwiig Gorranson)

The Wrecker

Chapter 2: The Shadow

* * *

(Kuldaha Theme – Jeremy Soule)

"It's too dang hot!", The Wrecker complained, as he dragged his aching body across the grassy plains of North-Eastern Amphibia, the sun cooking his skin like a fried egg.

Bad enough that he had a cos…

"5 minutes ago, you said it was too dang cold!", Annie Lilypad's voice rang from above, as she zoomed from one branch to the next, an intoxicated grin on her face as she saw a pack of Heliconious Butterflies all turn green and flutter into the clouds. Annie got a tiny shiver, still feeling a perpetual sort of warmth every time she looked at one. It was strange.

But not as strange as Wrecker's mood swings.

"Well, 5 minutes ago it WAS too dang cold! And besides, why you arguin'? You must be a mucus farm up there!", Wrecker shot back, throat parched. He had no supplies in his journey, minding a now empty and useless flare gun he had left behind. The miniscule drinks he had had of river water were not doing their job, he would have to say.

And neither was his back, which was hurting. Or his eyes. Or his head. Or his legs.

Wrecker felt like he could sleep a million years.

…But he couldn't get that wonderful rest yet. Not yet; Not until he was done with his job. He had a duty…

Too bad it was driving him crazy.

As yet another branch crashed on his head, Wrecker shook his fist with irritation. "I saved your life, so you tryna get me killed?!"

Annie giggled and shook her head as she hung down from a vine, grinning at her guard, who frowned in frustration. "No, Mr. Wrecker! I'm just trying to have some fun!"

"Fun? What's fun in bouncing around aimlessly?", Wrecker asked, genuinely confused, a hint of irony in his tone which he didn't understand. It felt like he was saying something uncharacteristic, but he wasn't sure why.

Shrugging, he kept walking on, swatting a mosquito, as Annie climbed back up onto a tree and sat down for a moment. The sun was shining brightly, and once more the clouds gave her this odd, fuzzy feeling. It was like a big, comfy blanket was covering her, and she quite enjoyed it, closing her eyes. "Well, it's a chance to look at the sky and not wait for the sun to go down."

Wrecker shook his head, failing to understand the logic. "It's a chance to get hurt! I have one job; at least let me get THIS one right!"

Annie sighed and swung on a green and sickly vine next to Wrecker, who used his sword to cut down some tall grass in his path. "Mr. Wrecker, I don't want to be rude, I'm really grateful, but I spent 20 years working my butt off in a never ending cycle! I want to enjoy my new earned freedom!"

"I spent 60 years shaming my family, letting down my mentors and betraying my species.", Wrecker countered, suddenly gashing a giant spider that opened its mouth to consume Annie, who recoiled in disgust/terror.

He half smirked half frowned. "Try and top that. It's my one skill, ya know."

Annie sighed, but there was a laugh behind it. Still, she was confused, and she articulated it by landing next to him and skipping over the pebbles and thorns that covered the jungle brush, while Wrecker cut down interfering branches with his sword. "Mr. Wrecker…"

"Wrecker will do fine.", Wrecker stated, getting annoyed again.

"I don't know, it kind of sounds unnatural, ya know?", Annie retorted, and she scratched her chin before snapping her fingers. "I know! T.W!"

The Wrecker stopped in his tracks, buggy eyed and startled. "…What in tarnation does that even mean?"

Annie just smiled simply as she explained with her fingers connecting. "T.W. The Wrecker! Ta da! Instant nickname!"

The Wrecker just stood there and stared. "…Must be painful making so little sense."

He then moved on, cutting down more leaves, Annie drooping her shoulders a bit now. It was ONLY a suggestion! What had she done?

Getting a little moody, she turned to him, annoyed too. "Mr. Wre… Wrecker, what did I do to you?"

"What do you mean?", Wrecker asked, as he lifted a spiky branch to let her cross.

Annie, refusing this gesture, climbed another tree, Wrecker groaning with frustration at that. "Well, you were real nice and apologetic when I was nearly dead, and now that it's been a day, you're all cranky! I mean, you cried next to me!"

"It was one tear… That doesn't count…", Wrecker muttered, crossing his arms.

Annie sighed. "Anyway, why are you such a… A… A grouch? I thought you were all depressed?"

Wrecker stopped short and waited for her to turn, which she did. He eyed her with disbelief. "It's called "having more than one emotion." I was sure I would die protecting you, and after 6 decades of anything but functionality, I sort of hoped it would be the one good thing I would do. But the job's not over yet, since I can hardly just leave ya to die in the middle of nowhere, now can I?"

Annie had to agree: That made sense.

"But why not just get along with me? I might be a bit much to handle, but I'm sure we could be great friends! I mean, I'm sort of in the market for one, since I lost everyone I know.", Annie offered, and Wrecker noted she was oddly chipper about all this.

"Kid, I am not for sale in that department. Or any, really. I'm gonna save you…", he said, cutting down another branch.

"Go and find a hole to die in to escape this wretched world…", he continued, avoiding a bulbous amount of poison ivy.

"And finally rest, even if I probably end up down there. And you know? I probably deserve it.", he said, very accepting of his fate, as he stopped to rest for a moment.

Annie laid back on an unsteady branch, and took a moment before saying… "I don't think you're so bad. And I don't think the world is THAT cruel."

Wrecker sighed, deciding to say what he was sure would be best for the girl. "The world is an awful place, kid. And I'm the worst part of it. Just be glad you'll soon be rid of me."

Suddenly, Annie's branch snapped and she soared down to the ground, surely about to go splat and fail to correct him…

But Wrecker grabbed her instinctually, immediately calming her down.

He looked at her, alarmed for a moment, looking for any wounds…

Before shaking his head and setting her down.

Annie smiled smugly, and Wrecker sighed with disgust. "Kids used to listen to their elders…", he muttered, as they began to reach a noisy area.

Green grass and beige dirt pathways scattered across the open plain. The sound of dealing, bargaining, selling and bartering reached Wrecker's ears in a moment. It was an all too familiar sensory overload: Wrecker could practically taste the expensive jellies that would be soon spread on a freshly baked loaf, the bass and salmon slices that only smelled alluring to those who worked at the fishmongers all day, and the freshly picked carrots, onions, potatoes and yams that would soon be swimming in bubbling steamy stew. His stomach grumbled, and his nose was pleasured, but his eyes narrowed with memory and with regret and he let out a displeasured grunt.

"No… No…", he muttered, as a group of chatty old women passed by with their cartons of eggs and milk, and their baskets full of mosquito cream.

"What's wrong… WOAH!", Annie exclaimed as she saw where they were. She, unlike Wrecker, was excited and enthusiastic on their new location, and she began to dance from one foot to the next as she imagined all the food to fill her empty belly and all the sights to see in…

"The farmer's market…", Wrecker moaned with disappointment.

"THE FARMER'S MARKET! YES! Momma needs her tum tum taken care of!", Annie said, and she licked her lips as she caught whiff of some termite soup.

Annie raced off to get a bowl, but Wrecker was too busy being lost in his memories, a small sad frown painting his face, his fist clenching in pain as he punished himself for sins from long ago as the shadow of an old oak tree separated him from the sunny and jovial atmosphere of the market…

* * *

(At The Summertide Feast – Adrian Vin Ziegler)

_"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?", A very bouncy and very excited Wrecker shouted in anticipation as he walked (but mostly bounced) on the wooden fences of the street he was exiting, his eyes directed only at his Father, who was riding the family snail with the carriage full of fresh vegetables._

_Wrecker's father turned to him with a snap, half joking half serious. "Get down from there, boy! You'll hurt yourself!"_

_Eager to please, Wrecker made sure to get off, but he slipped and fell down, crashing onto the road with a thud, hurting his right leg, that was always acting up._

_"Owch!", Wrecker called out, rubbing his aching leg, and his father shook his head in frustration. "This is what happens when ya don't listen to yer dad! You always think you know better, don't cha, son?"_

_Wrecker really had listened, but his father was right: He was a stubborn boy at times. It was probably his fear of being wrong; he had been so many times in the past. Always the wrong choice…_

_He had to stop letting the family down. He had to do more._

_That, and he didn't want to argue with the greatest man who ever lived!_

_Hopping into the cart, where his mother was reading the newspaper, something about Higher Taxes from Captain Mire, Wrecker sat down next to his father, looking up at the big frog, which was hard since the sun was awfully bright. The shadow of his dad made it a little hard to see, but he felt as if there were a faint smile as the old man put his arm round him. "Ya gotta listen, boy. We don't want last week's fiasco, now do we? That was something!", he said, laughing, trying to soften the sadness Wrecker still had from that day._

_Wrecker appreciated the joke, but found it hard to laugh as he remembered that it wasn't so funny to his dad when it HAD happened last week._

_"I didn't realize the corn plants would blow away if took them out myself. I was just trying to help.", Wrecker explained, twiddling his thumbs and feeling sorry._

_Wrecker's father wagged his finger. "Ah ah ah! Remember, son: It don't matter if you didn't mean to: What matters is if ya learned from it!"_

_Wrecker had learned from it, he thought. He had managed to cut the other vegetables this morning just fine. But his father hadn't said anything, except of course for when he dropped the glass of water he asked for and when he clattered into him by accident and when he forgot what he was supposed to bring him._

_Those were all just innocent mistakes, but Wrecker reasoned it must be because his dad didn't want him to rest on any laurels! When he'd stop making stupid mistakes and feeling sorry for himself, THEN he'd get that proud smile!_

_Wrecker began to imagine what THAT would be like, and he smiled lazily as the clouds passed by and the sun shone brightly as the road neared a finish. Wrecker loved his village, but he loved his parents more, and making his dad proud would be such an achievement, he would tell ALL the people in his town! Like the baker and the cook and the mayor and the storekeepers and the town weirdo and…_

_"Focus son, we're here!", his dad shouted, and Wrecker snapped back awake, excited to help. It wasn't just a matter of wanting to make his dad proud, no no no! It was also a desire to help his family the best he could, not to mention give the community good food!_

_"Comin', pop!", Wrecker called, and he bounced on the snail and off into the stand area, picking up a box of carrots with his tongue and laying it on his hands, barely holding them up._

_"Ah, what a good day to help the family, eh son?", Wrecker's dad asked with a tired smile, as he carried 3 boxes, one of onions, one of potatoes and one of yams._

_Despite how heavy the box was, Wrecker was happy to share his excitement over the market. "I can't WAIT to make all our friends happy with this delicious food! What do you think they'll like more, dad: The gangly gorns or the eggplants?"_

_"Not now, son.", His father said, still carrying the boxes._

_Wrecker was especially proud of a certain box: It held a whole head of lettuce. Sure, not perhaps the most impressive vegetable, but Wrecker had never grown something before! It was like his baby, and he wanted to make sure it was safe!_

_"Pop, how's my head of lettuce? Is it still fresh?", he asked hopefully, but instead his father turned and grunted._

_"I told you not now, son! Please stop talking all the time.", his father asked._

_Wrecker hadn't thought he had talked that much, and his father HAD asked him what he thought, but perhaps it just wasn't the time. He could always ask later._

_It didn't take long for the all the boxes to be placed in the Family Stand, and moments later, Wrecker, his Father, and his Mother stood by and waited for customers to purchase their fresh produce._

_Wrecker gazed around the market square with awe stricken eyes; the trees just seemed taller, the grass just seemed greener, the clouds just seemed fluffier. There was a joy and wonder in the air, and everyone seemed so friendly! Children hopped and played hide and seek among the bushes, old frogs with bushy beards and no hair shared humorous anecdotes and offered Wrecker a bowl of sweets from their stand (which Wrecker took a handful of with glee) and an acting troupe was performing scenes from "The Shallow Lake", a favorite production of the town, eliciting cries of "Bravo!" and "Hurrah!" and "Encore!" from the small audience that watched._

_Wrecker bit his bottom lip in hesitation; he REALLY wanted to help his family, but only one frog had come today, Mrs. Sundew, and she was too busy gossiping with his mother like always, about how Mr. Flour was bragging about his weirdo son again, or how "Stumpy's" was "nice" for "proletariat folk" but not a "proper" eating establishment like her café, or how One-Legged-Waldo was a "bad influence" on the children. It was sort of boring, and while he STILL wanted to pull his weight for once, he did ALSO want to have some fun. He didn't have any friends, but perhaps for a few minutes he could pretend those kids liked him!_

_Still, his voice couldn't help but stammer as he asked his father. "D…Dad, would it be all… All right if I went off and played with the other k-kids?", Wrecker's feet shuffled on the ground, trying his best not to look lazy. "I really want to help, but no one's coming yet, so…"_

_Wrecker's father, however, shook his head. "Already running away, son?"_

_Wrecker sighed, hating to hear that line. He DID have a tendency to forget his chores, or to stay in his room for hours and imagine he was on grand adventures, sailing ships and saving people from malicious monsters._

_"I'm being selfish. I HAVE to do better!", Wrecker thought, and he stood his ground, his toes accidentally rising up and keeping him off the ground._

_"Twinkle toes…", his father reminded, and after ignoring the pang of pain, Wrecker got down._

_"Sorry.", Wrecker whispered, feeling ashamed._

_"Don't apologize all the time!", his father admonished, as he drank his fifth cup of coffee and read the newspaper his mother had had before._

_Wrecker looked even further down at the floor and said "Sorry" again, before realizing he wasn't supposed to apologize._

_"Sorry.", he repeated a third time, before getting frustrated and grunting._

_"It's not that much to ask you to work, is it?", his father asked, a seemingly disappointed tone in his words._

_Wrecker wondered if he paced enough, he could get out of the maze he was in. What was the next right thing to do? What was he doing that made him crash into every dead end?_

_"Only an idiot apologizes three times. Moron.", he mumbled at himself, sitting down and sighing as the day went on._

_Hours passed, and still no one came to buy a single veggie. His Mother had long since fallen asleep, snoring loudly, and his Father was glaring at the people before him with that same resigned and tired look, and Wrecker was still just sitting there, knees bouncing._

_He couldn't help but bounce them; his mind gears seemed to need inspiration, so his knees provided them. As he did this, Wrecker continued to look around, seeing everyone smile but him and his family._

_Wrecker looked long and hard at the faces, bright wide curves that made people look nicer, lighter. Their eyes sparkled and their feet seemed to dance whether than walk. It seemed easy enough._

_Wrecker forced on a smile with his fingers, until it was big and bright. He then held his breath to keep it up. "It shouldn't be hard…", thought Wrecker, keeping the act. "I have lots to smile about! I have a family, and people who care about me, and I am alive on this beautiful day!" It seemed to stick for a bit, but the more he did it…_

_The more it felt painful. The more it felt… Fake._

_It was like whatever reason he had to smile disappeared the moment he smiled._

_It was like smiling felt like something he had to earn._

_And knowing himself, Wrecker knew he hadn't earned it yet._

_After all, any pollywog that can't even be born right surely hadn't yet earned the right to live._

_Yes, that HAD to be the reason the smile felt fake! He still hadn't earned it! That seemed fair enough._

_So instead of smiling, Wrecker sighed and frowned as the day passed and his reasons to be happy floated away._

_And for a while, Wrecker wondered, as he looked up at his father, if he could ever be anything like him, anything functional and proper and right, if he could ever be a person…_

_When a frequent visitor of the stand walked by._

_(The Measure of a Hero – Alan Silvestri)_

_"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite stand in the market and my favorite little farmer!", a warm, very maternal voice (at least, Wrecker thought that what that sounded like) rang through, like a chime that signaled the arrival of a favorite relative._

_"Mrs. Croaker!", Wrecker greeted, a genuine smile stretched across his face as he hopped up to shake her hand, but his father was blocking him with his back._

_"Afternoon, Sadie. The usual?", he asked, a friendly air to his tone. Wrecker's Mother delivered a casual wave as she returned to sleeping._

_Sadie Croaker, 40 year old farmer with the body of a housewife but the confidence and strength of a mama bear, let out that raspy laugh that always made Wrecker get the giggles and laid her basket on the stand. "My famous batch of Croaker Stew can hardly fill my belly without one of your luscious gangly gorns, now can it?"_

_"No, it can't!", Father agreed, and the two adults shared a knowing chuckle._

_Wrecker, meanwhile, had given up on the handshake, knowing that if he were to interrupt he would probably break something and ruin the mood, which had finally brightened, even for him. "Focus! Don't ruin everyone's day!", he shouted at himself inwardly._

_Even with a good mood, he couldn't but lose it out of fear of losing it._

_But the worried and scared frown on his face melted when Mrs. Croaker stared from the side and smiled that warm smile he wished he could give others. "And how are you today, Mr. Wrecker?"_

_Wrecker brightened up for just a moment, his heart beating once more, and he stuck his hand out and shook her outstretched one with energy and vibrance. "Can't complain, Sadie! Nothin' like a family work day out at the market!"_

_A twinkle was in Croaker's eyes as she softly nodded, talking to him in an equal level, her eyes right at the middle with his. "Oh, now! Even I get tired of waking up every Saturday and milking my cows! And they're the only ones who gossip well round these here parts! Ha!", she laughed, momentarily annoying Wrecker's mother, who harrumphed._

_Wrecker couldn't help but chuckle as well, before adding truthfully "Tired or not, Family and Tradition come first! Right, pop?"_

_"When even you get it, it must be true!", his father congratulated, as he returned to packing another gangly gorn into Croaker's basket, who seemed to eye him funny before returning to look at Wrecker._

_"Well, now… What a loyal and hardworking young boy! You make even this old crone's heart proud!", she complimented, and Wrecker blushed, unused to such flattery. He shuffled at his feet._

_"Gosh, Mrs. Croaker, it's nothin'!"_

_Croaker then lifted him in the air, making him laugh. "It is NOT nothin', boy! Your hard work is clear as the eye can see! In fact…", she added, looking around with interest. "I do remember a handsome young man telling me news about some incredible achievement he'd made!"_

_Wrecker's eyes lit up like the candles he used to read, and he jumped to the side to get his little lettuce out to show Mrs. Croaker._

_"Now son, don't keep her waiting! Sadie has to make a living too!", his father admonished, but Croaker was quick to correct him._

_"I've been making a living so I can get to go livin' for 20 years, buster! I can wait 2 minutes!"_

_Smiling once more, she looked at the lettuce and looked truly impressed. "You did this all by yourself?"_

_Wrecker couldn't stop blushing. He didn't know that he'd done SUCH a good job. "Oh, I mean, he's not perfect!"_

_He pointed at a small bruise on the side. "I kicked him here once by mistake when Collin sprouted, cause I wasn't darn lookin' where I was goin'!"_

_He then lifted it to show some charred parts. "And it burned here when I read it a bedtime story and the candle fell!"_

_Finally, there were three torn leaves. Wrecker got a little shy. "…This baby snail was hungry. I may have overfed it."_

_"Well, I may have fallen in love! This here darn lettuce head… Sorry, I mean Collin, dear… Is the nicest lettuce head I ever did see!", Croaker said, and she meant every word. She was truly proud of Wrecker's work and she beamed, which Wrecker's dad seemed oddly against._

_Wrecker, for the first time today, had the silliest grin which didn't wipe off immediately, and Croaker suddenly knew what to do._

_With the speed of light, Croaker took a few coins and flipped them to Wrecker. "You know what, sonny? I think it's time I added a little pizazz to my Croaker stew!"_

_Wrecker could have fainted; Mrs. Croaker NEVER changed her stew! It was the perfect meal in all of Wartwood (not that Wrecker would ever admit that to his father) and she had never changed a single part of it!_

_Until today._

_Croaker winked at him and began to leave with the gangly gorns and the lettuce, and for a moment, Wrecker felt like he was king of the world! He had helped a friend, contributed to the community, and he had assisted the family with HIS hard work!_

_He had actually given back something to his family! He had actually made his existence matter for a moment!_

_But Wrecker's smile faded as his heart ached. The coins felt heavy in his hand, and Wrecker felt… Felt like it was wrong._

_At first, he was confused: Why was he not happy NOW? All he wanted was present in his hand! He could finally look at himself and go "There! You did a good job! You can be proud of yourself!"_

_….But his happiness came at a cost._

_It took 3 hops, a skip, and a gigantic leap over a big spike to reach the surprisingly fast Mrs. Croaker, who turned around with a startled smile._

_"Why, hello there, Wrecker! What brings you back to me? Not that I mind the pleasant company!"_

_Wrecker handed the coins back with a determined stare, despite his feeling of accomplishment slipping away._

_Croaker stared down at the hand for a while, confused._

_Wrecker took a moment, not knowing what to say, before choosing…_

_"Your smile is payment enough."_

_The wind blew gently and Wrecker continued to stand there, refusing to budge, as Mrs. Croaker paused, quite surprised by this turn of events._

_For a moment, it seemed like time had stopped._

_Finally, her bangs nearly hiding her eyes, but not the loving glean in them, Mrs. Croaker slowly took the money, and turning around, winked at the boy and ruffled his hair._

_Wrecker didn't understand why, but tears formed in his eyes, and he wiped them quickly before anyone would notice. He didn't want to act like a baby._

_He couldn't put his finger on it, but something felt so… Warm, and real, in Mrs. Croaker's touch. He didn't even know people could ruffle your hair! In fact, he wasn't sure he was supposed to touch anyone else's body, but if that's what it made him feel, he sure as hell wanted to make someone else feel that!_

_Wrecker came back to the stand with the genuine smile he was searching for the whole day…_

_But it was soon gone, thanks to the disappointed scowl on his father's face, and his mother's matching expression. "Did you leave your brain at home or something?"_

_"Wha… What did I do?", Wrecker asked, genuinely confused, and already scared of his father's rage._

_"Always afraid for your own skin. Makes me wonder how you're so willing to get hurt.", his father commented, pointing at the departing Croaker._

_Wrecker's eyes widened, and doubt laced his words. "I don't understand.", he replied, truly unsure._

_His father shook his head in disgust. "Of course you don't understand."_

_"Sorry.", Wrecker instinctually uttered, earning a near growl from his father._

_"Stop fucking apologizing! You're lucky your lettuce didn't cost much! You can't just give money away like that! And you can't show weakness!"_

_His father pointed at his other produce, the bang on the desk making Wrecker jump and tear up for a moment. "We need to survive in this world, boy! Anyone of these people will stab you in the back the moment they can! You take what little you can get and you NEVER give anything! Cause when you give back… You give them a chance to hurt you."_

_Wrecker didn't see any logic in this: Sure, some people would try and hurt him and his family, but ALL of them? That seemed hardly true._

_But he didn't want to correct his father, who was already complaining to him about his jump. "And why are you jumping? You think I'm gonna hurt you? It's them that are going to hurt you!"_

_"I… I just thought that…"_

_"Don't lie, ya didn't think, that's the problem!"_

_Wrecker didn't know what to say, so he said nothing._

_Annoyed, his father began to unpack the stand, Wrecker helping when possible. The speech was also moving on. "You must remember this, son: Life is not some fairytale. You can't be honest to these crooks, they'll rip you apart!"_

_…But Mrs. Croaker hadn't. Mrs. Croaker had made him feel…_

_The carriage door slammed, and Wrecker was covered in darkness, shadows masking his sad face, as his Father finished the speech, looking at the road, while his mother slept. "The only people you can trust are your family. The people who love you no matter what."_

_Wrecker nodded, despite still not being sure, since his father always knew what he was talking about, and when he reached his hand over to his father's shoulder to make him feel better, the man moved away from it._

_So Wrecker sat there in the carriage, feeling very much alone, confused as to why he still felt a glimmer of warm hope in a cold, cruel world and disappointed that he was letting down his family again by being himself…_

* * *

And as Wrecker remembered all this and felt the hole in his heart widen with pangs of pain, he suddenly found a bowl of Beetle Soup shoved into his face, the simple smile on Annie's face as she did so reminding him of someone he once knew…

But that someone was foolish. And there was no place for foolishness.

Scowling, Wrecker took the bowl and scolded Annie, averting his eyes however. "What the heck are ya doin'?! We don't have any money!"

Annie was surprised by the sudden anger, and despite her age, backed off and looked a little ashamed. "I… I know, I just thought…"

"No, ya didn't think. That's the problem.", Wrecker shot back, still not looking at her, and, grabbing the two bowls violently, stomped back to the stand that was selling them, a slightly defiant but mostly silent Annie in tow. She couldn't see how his eyes already reflected regret at getting angry, but his brain was shouting at him to continue, that this was the way.

"The grass crunches in an almost scary way when Wrecker walks angrily", Annie noted in her thoughts, still a little scared: What had she done that was SO bad? Especially since…

"Sorry to bother you, sir, but as you can see this little one here forgot her brain back home or somethin', because we do not have any money!", Wrecker complained, feeling wrong for doing so, yet also somehow right.

Annie, meanwhile, looked like she was trying very hard not to say anything, instead distracting herself with that nice feeling inside her heart. She had always felt it, but something about it in the last two days felt even stronger. But what could it be? Was it some kind of protective layer her body was covering her with? Or something more…

Well, whatever it was, it was better than this.

The standkeeper seemed confused for a moment, before chuckling slightly, incurring more wrath from the trying to calm down but failing Wrecker. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY? What, you poison it or somethin'?"

Wrecker was this close to giving that man a sock straight to the moon for DARING to touch the girl, but thankfully the man explained before this celestial clobber could crop up.

"Oh, good sir, you've got it all wrong!", the man said, and Wrecker muttered "Nothin' new there", with a small hint of resigned sadness.

"That's what I was trying to tell you!", Annie added, feeling a bit braver now that someone was on her side, and she glared a bit at Wrecker, who didn't know what to say, cause even though he was angry, he didn't have the heart to look at her with his rage. She… What had she done to deserve such anger all of a sudden? It just…

Came out…

Like an instinct…

"Your daughter explained to me your situation, so I decided to give you the meals for free!"

Ignoring the statement that made both Wrecker and Annie VERY flustered, Wrecker suddenly felt very foolish, even though that was LITERALLY what he wanted to avoid! A cacophony of voices criticized him, some for getting angry at Annie, who had done nothing wrong, some criticizing him for even letting this clear backstabber lie to him to his face, and some for even thinking of taking such a responsibility. He couldn't take care of someone! He could barely exist without fucking up at each and every turn!

How could he get it all so wrong so badly?!

Hiding his face for fear of scolding, Wrecker took a bowl and quietly thanked the standkeeper. Then, he walked away, heavy steps and a heavier heart, as Annie ate her soup and walked, wanting to ask Wrecker what was wrong, but knowing he wouldn't answer.

She offered a comforting hand on his shoulder, and for a second, Wrecker wanted to accept it…

But he couldn't. So he moved faster.

(The Scavenger – John Williams)

Annie sighed as she ate her soup, and for a few minutes, no words were uttered, Wrecker only saying sorry in his mind, before feeling guilt for apologizing, and Annie just wondering if leaving Wrecker was the right or wrong thing to do.

The weather changed considerably, too: The warm sun of before was now slowly setting into a more afternoon sun, one which made the two frogs drip mucus and feel even heavier. The path turned rockier and harder, the pebbles almost hurting their poor feet, not that Wrecker made any sound to notify Annie of that, who was feeling the heat fry the sole of her foot.

Annie began to get tired and faint, and she nearly fell, but steadied herself, snapping awake. She had to keep up, and be strong, like her father!

As she looked up, she saw Wrecker turn back to not looking at her quickly. Odd.

For about an hour this passed, the heat and the path and the stones and the past impeding their progress and their mental state until finally, just as Annie was about to tempt fate and ask Wrecker if he could perhaps carry her a bit…

A crossroads showed up.

Annie wasn't concentrating, however, and very nearly walked into the sign, before Wrecker pulled her back in the nick of time. Annie looked dazed and confused, and Wrecker grunted with frustration.

"Focus, for frog's sake!", he shouted, before again flinching and cringing in pain. He didn't have to go so hard like that, it was merely an accident, and a first time one too.

Annie looked down with shame, and Wrecker felt like crap again, but there was no time for that now. They had to choose a path.

Annie, trying her hardest not to think about everything, decided to look at the trees, which were still so enticing. Their bark was shining in the midday sun, and an array of bugs and critters and butterflies surrounded it, making it look majestic. The cherry blossoms on top added a sort of je na si que that made Annie almost forget her troubles. How she wished she could sit under the tree and forget her problems! Just lay there and think of nothing and everything…

How she wished Wrecker could do the same. She could tell he was troubled, but the man refused to utter a single word. "He's probably got a good reason. I doubt he means to be mean.", she thought, as she kept staring at the tree.

As she looked, a shadow crept up on the tree, which was very peculiar, as it felt like it was staring back at her.

Annie, being a friendly girl, even with stranger shadows, smiled, and bowed respectfully and almost in subordinance to the shadow, who she figured was older and should be respected. The shadow, however, suddenly grew spikey, and ominous, scaring her.

Suddenly, Annie realized how silly it was to be scared of a shadow. "What am I, 4?", she complained, and she glared back, defiantly, putting on her bravest face. She had been messed around with enough, and she was not going to let some shadow bully her!

And lo and behold, the shadow cowered and ran off, like a scared dog.

"How strange…", Annie thought, and she turned to find Wrecker beckoning her to come.

"Sign says the right path is long, but safer than the shortcut. If we're fast, we'll make it out of the forest by sunrise."

Annie was happily surprised, even a little excited. "Ooh, so it's like we're camping? I've never camped before but it always sounded so fun! YA HEAR THAT, WOODS? YOU ARE NOW MY DOMAIN! HA HA HA HA!"

Wrecker failed to suppress a smile, relating to the girl. He too had always been excited at the prospect of camping, but had only really received it once, and thanks to his selfishness, it had been a disaster.

Still, perhaps he could make up for that by making this sort of trip fun for Annie. After all, he had been a jerk to her before: Maybe this was his chance to fix that.

"I'm going to get this right!", he swore, before getting a little haughty. "And I can't wait until she tastes my superior cooking!"

* * *

(Soft Drama – AshamaluevMusic)

The downtrodden path, decorated with ivy green vines that hung menacingly, stretched across a barren land, one where rivers run with regret and cicadas call with caution, where lament and low spirits join in a dance in the dumps.

Winds of change and warning lifted the leaves and the clouds continued to weigh on Grime's conscious, his legs tired, though he had not taken a single step.

The carriage wheels creaked slowly and surely as it rode down the hill and into the plains and forest ground of north of Marsh Pond.

Well, what was left of Marsh Pond.

Which was a mound of dirt that Grime had decided to carry with him to remember what he had done.

Sure, he hadn't opened the box, but he couldn't help but feel guilt; an entire city and army were gone thanks to him, and to add to all that, his friend, The Wrecker, was missing.

Holding the straps lightly, so as to not hurt the snail that was carrying him, Grime sighed with pain, his chest nearly burning up with intense guilt. Looking up again, a firefly aiding his sight with its light, his map informing him of his location, he could tell he was getting close to Pall Forest, the deadliest forest in Amphibia, and that's saying something!

Grime shivered, refusing to wear the silk blanket he had been given. "Poor Wrecker! Lost in this maze of horrors! He could be eaten by one of the savage beasts that lurk in every corner there! And if that doesn't do him in, the heavy mist that blurs your vision and fills your lungs with suffocating smog will! And if THAT doesn't, and if the old wives tales are to be believed, madness is…" He gulped, the guilt consuming him faster than the aforementioned beasts ever could. "…But a push away…"

And none of those evils compared to the sinister monster that haunted the woods, the dreadful spirit of the forest, the Phantom Pall: A figure of absolute darkness that, legend says, stared into your soul and made you confront your demons, your fears…

Your true self.

Grime shook his head to focus on the road and on the path but his heart still ached for his friend, knowing his inaction had led to his friend to the inferno. Despite the low hanging spikey vines, sharp branches, and poison Ivy, Grime did not use his sword to cut down a path. In fact, this felt like an ounce of the punishment he deserved.

It was almost comforting to feel pain, because at least he was feeling something. So he let the spikes and thorns and sharp corners scratch across his face, his bottom eye lids, cheeks and forehead getting more and more hurt. A tiny cut was on his bottom left eyelid, but it felt good to get stung whenever he tried to rest.

He hadn't earned his rest. He probably never would. After all, he was a failure in both ways.

"Now's not the time for self pity: Wrecker must be saved. You can beg for your punishment later.", Grime reprimanded himself harshly, not noticing he was biting his bottom lip and making it bleed.

The sun was still scorching the toad as the carriage began to near greener fields, the butterflies replacing the fireflies, bright wildflowers blooming and blossoming, the air almost seeming to be filled with bubbles and rainbows, and soon the soothing smell of swamp delicacies filled Grime with wonder; he had always found the smell of farmer's food to be enticing, perhaps because it's warm scent was one he was not used to. Toad food was more about its efficiency, and not without its charm, but Grime would be a liar if he hadn't always dreamed of whether jelly filled pies truly made you see angels and clouds.

The scent only got stronger as the carriage drew ever closer to the market. Grime had almost forgotten about Wrecker, so relieved to have his mind beckon onto greener pastures, even if for only a moment.

Wind chimes and banging pots collided harmoniously as he entered, and Grime was honestly considering stepping out and perhaps getting some of those legendary pies, when…

BANG!

A pot of Beetle Soup seeped onto the grass, but its owner didn't care, as he left his stand in fear.

Shaking and shivering, the man slowly approached the carriage, and Grime noticed how dirty and brown his clothes were. They were barely clothes, he noted; tattered, torn, held by a miniscule thread. They would surely fall apart if he were just to touch them.

The frog's thousand yard stare turned into panic when Grime stepped off his snail, curious as to what was wrong with the frog and hoping to perhaps help.

But the moment he set foot on the ground…

The frog threw himself on the floor, head so far down onto the ground, it could have burst through the dirt, hands almost touching Grime's feet. His whole body was subservient to him, and it made Grime's eyes widen with surprise. What was up with this man?

"I…", Grime began, before suddenly noticing the other people leave their stands, all in the same ugly and disgusting clothes: Grime could suddenly see how thin they all were, especially the children, who looked like the twigs his carriage has broken as it passed across the land that past day. Their eyes were sunken and swollen, their hands as frail as a branch in the wind, their breathing heavy and heaving.

Fear coated their expressions, hunger colored their eyes, and weakness was present in every bone in their bodies as they stepped closed to him.

The deathly silence, as they all stepped out, was incredibly loud, and Grime got increasingly uneasy: What were they so afraid of? Why were they all so fragile? And what was the meaning of the first frog's lying on the ground?

And then, in a terrifying symphony of subservience and spiritless subduing, every single frog, man, woman, and child, laid down like the first frog.

It was the sound of silent and scared sobbing that made Grime realize.

They were bowing to him.

Like he was some sort of…

"…I am one like you.", Grime reasoned, but no one listened.

Undaunted, he tried again, hating this act of… Of foolishness on their part. "We share the same generous mother: We are all children of the land of Amphibia, are we not?"

Still, not a sound to shatter the silence.

Grime was close to snapping: He refused to be compared to some higher creature! If anything, HE should be the one on the ground, begging for forgiveness, begging for death!

He decided to try again, but as he cleared his throat…

"Do not kill us, oh lord! We are but your meek servants! Please… Let us suffer!", the first frog cried, and Grime felt like he could cry, as he choked out "I… I am not your lord."

The first frog raised his head only slightly, delivering a terrifying truth: "We may bleed the same blood, but mine will not be missed if it is shed. I know my place."

"Shed... For what?", Grime asked, pained in his expression.

"…My skin, like me, is impure. I would change it if I could. But I cannot. So strike me down… I have nothing to give that you do not already do better."

The sobbing and bowing continued, and Grime still saw the look of shame in their faces as he looked with shame on the road he crossed minutes later, his sword still unsheathed.

…How had this all happened? And was it too late?

As the road grew autumnal and darker, Grime fought a sob as he wondered how could a demon be hailed as a god…

And whether perhaps his sword should be pointed a different way.

* * *

(Stealth Music – Sniper – Avery Alexander)

Meanwhile, in a thicket near the crossroads into Pall Forest…

"Snake eyes! Dinner's on you!", Smudge, a round toad with round cheeks, chuckled with delight as the dice that were limply thrown at best by his partner flashed the pair of ones he was hoping for. Leaves crunched under his weight as he rubbed his stomach with anticipation. "I hope the jelly pies really are as dreamy as they say! You got enough money?"

Pepper, Smudge's partner (and clear superior) scoffed and whacked him on the head, shushing him. "The market is free today, you idiot! And in case you swapped your miniscule brain with your bulbous stomach, we have a secret mission to attend to!"

As Pepper withdrew a very different pair of dice, Smudge sighed, feeling the pangs of hunger again. "Pepper…"

The usual glare that accompanied that first name usage appeared, and Smudge remembered his place.

"That is… Head Guard Pepper… Why are we doing this again?"

"Did you seriously forget? The fact that I am not surprised speaks volumes to your performance as a guard! I should have fed you to those sea monsters when I had the chance…", she muttered in anger, as she aimed her dice, awaiting her target.

"No, wait, I know WHAT we're doing!", he defended himself, hating to let her down. After being pushed down to avoid detection, Smudge looked down with shame, unsure of his mission. "I mean… Why are we… You know… Attacking Lieutenant Grime? Our prince?"

Pepper sighed and turned to Smudge with a glare. "Smudge, from the moment we met, there was something I always wanted to tell you…"

Smudge looked up with hope, smiling.

"…Shut up and let me focus."

Smudge frowned and nudged her, still inquiring. "But I don't understand! What did he do wrong? Didn't you see how they all got down on their feet for Lieutenant Grime?"

Seeing her target finally reach the crossroads, the sign having been switched so he would enter the dangerous area, Pepper frowned with determination, her dice prepared to blow Grime's carriage up. "That's the problem, Smudge…"

Narrowing her eyes with hate, a tattoo of The Calamity Box barely visible from her armor, Pepper continued to serve her one true master and his one true master race.

"…They've still got feet."

With an impressively precise roll, the dice tumbled down the thicket, the hilltop, and right below Grime's carriage as he began to turn left instead of right.

Pepper and Smudge ran off, but the explosion could still be heard as pieces of carriage debris nearly smashed Smudge to bits. The ground was scorched, the sign was broken beyond repair, the supplies for the trip were utterly destroyed or far away, and the snail that Grime had been driving was now lying lifeless in the forest floor.

All that was left were two pieces of the broken dice, showing off snake eyes.

Pepper grinned maliciously. Muck would be most pleased that his son was on the right path.

* * *

"Wake up…"

He didn't want to. The grass felt comfortable.

"Wake up…"

If he were to close his eyes, he would rest. A growing toad needed his rest. Besides…

"Wake up…"

Who knew what dreams a dead man dreams when he is no longer afraid to dream?

"WAKE UP!"

But alas, Grime knew he had a job to do.

Shaking his whole body, his right arm reeling from the explosion, a little weak now, a little frail. Unable to fulfill its purpose.

"Just like me.", he thought, as he trudged down the forest floor, slowly assessing his situation.

His carriage is nowhere to be seen, for obvious reasons. The supplies wouldn't have survived (not that he was in any mood to eat), and his snail was gone for sure.

Ignoring the all too familiar pang of pain, Grime looked around, and saw nothing but branches, thorny bushes and leaves. Pall Forest didn't seem as daunting as he thought…

For now…

Beginning his long journey, Grime tried to think of his friend. Wrecker was somewhere in these woods, and he had to save him and fast. It would take all his strength and focus to do what's right.

But Grime's mind kept wandering on the worn out path of regret, as he could see not leaves and spiderwebs, but the market square hail him as some… Some…

"God. They saw you as a god. And you should have told them otherwise.", a gone but never forgotten voice he longed for reprimanded him, as he deserved.

Grime looked down, like a little boy, disappointed in himself. "I… I tried to. But… I failed."

"Stop pitying yourself. You are not a god, but you are wise enough to know that you can use your influence to show them the way.", the voice continued, warmer and more understanding now.

Grime nodded, as he ducked a branch, afraid of being hurt. His lip was still bleeding, his cut still hurt.

"Self inflicted wounds were always your chosen weapon. But your words are way more effective. And they'll listen if you try."

"They'll listen because they HAVE to!", a different voice broke in, and Grime felt shame once more, not bothering to stop the thorns from piercing his skin, cutting his flesh.

"He is a toad! Why, they're lucky he didn't execute each and every one of them for DARING to speak!", the angrier voice boomed.

"They're lucky to still be alive thanks to you! Grime would make it not lucky, but necessary!", the softer voice shot back.

Grime tried not to pick a side, torn as ever by the two voices, as he cut down a bush. "I… I didn't mean to fail you both."

"You only failed yourself, as we all do.", the warmer voice soothed, but the harsher voice countered.

"Your failure was not to seize the moment and STAMP your authority! Amphibia will never be safe if you compromise and show weakness!"

The soft voice reacted with rage as Grime sat down on a rock and tried to contain his splitting head, a tear shedding, which he didn't know if he should wipe or not.

"That WEAKNESS is his greatest strength!"

"A king is but a peasant if he kneels instead of standing."

This took Grime's attention, and he replied to the voice in his head with denial and disbelief. "I… I am not a king! You're not a king! We are protectors!"

The voice only laughed scarily in reply. "For someone with sharp a mind as yours, your sword is too dull."

"Because he wields not a sword, but his heart!", the softer voice retorted, but by now Grime wanted to smash his head in if it stopped the conflict.

"Please, stop! I… I am your son! I don't belong to any side! And… And I didn't kill the frog because it's not who I am!"

Both voices stopped, but Grime felt a lump in his throat as he looked at his hands and wondered…

"…Who… Am I?"

* * *

(First half of Anakin's Theme (Phantom Menace) – John Williams)

_"Grime! Grime, where are you, sweetheart?", Lily, mother of the future captain of the Toads and ruler of Amphibia, called out loudly as she passed by the training session Muck, his father, was overseeing. The golden kill house, which was adorned with bags made to look like frogs, a table full of knives, daggers, swords, katanna and crossbows and maps indicating what sort of positions and flanks the men should assemble in, was large and imposing, making even the tallest of toads look like a speck of dust in its grand size and width. The men were in complete synchronization up to this point, each one stabbing their swords in the air and supporting with their daggers in perfect harmony, but Lily's interruption proved distracting, the men immediately looking around for the young prince with fear and alarm, especially one soldier who had a tendency to look for and sometimes protect the boy when he was not where he was supposed to be._

_Captain Muck growled; this was a most inopportune time for his son and wife to get in the way. The treasury needed a big boost since Dread Pirate Mog's daring robbery of his hard earned gold, and he had no time for such distractions. "How do you manage to lose such a bundle of energy so often, wife?", he asked, clearly frustrated. This had been a common trend the last few weeks, and Muck had half a mind to send the boy away or even discipline him if it meant compliance. A soldier is supposed to follow orders and listen, not go off on inane pursuits!_

_Lily, however, was not going to wilt to his demands so easily, not that she ever did. Many toads still wondered what the respectable and hard as wood leader saw in the free spirited and defiant wildflower. Whatever it was, it had long since disappeared, especially due to their rift over the one thing they shared; a son. "Perhaps he wouldn't run off so often if he had playtimes instead of war room meetings."_

_Some of the soldiers, used to this showing of disrespect, silently chuckled, happy to see their Captain knocked down a peg. Muck was not one to be shown up by anyone, least of all in front of his men, but he had an appearance to keep up, so Lily got to keep her head for now (unlike those he heard who chuckled, who will be disciplined, though not killed. Not yet, that is…). But he gritted his teeth as she passed; this woman did not know her place, and he was getting sick and tired of it. He would NOT lose his influence thanks to some wench who thought herself smarter than him. He was a king, and his queen would cooperate or pay the price._

_But now was not the time or place for that… And besides, he needed someone to keep the boy alive as he prepared him for the throne._

_So Muck chose to resume his session, only one soldier taking a moment to keep looking before resuming his training. Muck would have said something, but Wrecker was his best trooper, so he stayed silent again._

_Meanwhile, Lily found herself near the forest that marked the entrance and exit to and from Toad Tower. The trees were currently in the usual spring summer outlook Amphibia had, which ensured a lovely breeze passed by, a few leaves accidentally falling on her nose. The grass was green and wet and soothing as she found her son, 8 years old and a lot smaller, but with the same love for life and burning passion that hurt as much as it helped. He was currently spying on some of the actually tiny ants that lived in a miniscule ant hill near the camp. He was intrigued by their way of life: they were all in service of a queen, true, but they all worked together for one cause, taking care of each other and helping each other out, in total synchronization and harmony._

_Lily, mother's pride gleaming from her soul, smiled as she stood above him and caressed his bald head, every touch gentle and careful so as to not touch him too much. "So, how's that colony of yours?"_

_"It's not my colony.", Grime was quick to correct, barely looking up. "It's theirs. No one owns it… They just keep it alive together."_

_Lily chuckled and sat down next to him as he kept staring, leaves crunching melodiously from her body. "Any news, my little braveheart?"_

_Grime smiled at his affectionate nickname and hugged his knees to himself as he spoke to her, eyes widening with each statement. "Well, they carried some leaves and twigs recently, and there was this gust of wind that nearly killed Anthon, but he's fine now. Oh, and I think I saw some of the babies!"_

_"That sounds fun! But (sigh) your father probably wants you to go to another meeting by now, so let's get you washed up.", Lily said, wishing she didn't have to take him away from there, but knowing the price if she didn't.._

_Grime wasn't too thrilled, but he never wanted to let his father down, and he DID want to help out with the never ending battle to protect his toad brothers and sisters, so he stood up, but before he did, he got bit by an ant that dangled on his finger._

_Getting red, a fire setting off in his chest, he stomped his foot in rage and tried to throw the ant away, which only made it bite him again. "OW! Stupid ant! That hurt!"_

_It stung quite a bit, and Lily was quick to sooth him, but not without a concerned look. "Grime, honey… I thought Anthony was your favorite!"_

_Grime refused to look at her, but shame was already building in his chest. How did it always happen so quickly? "Well… Yeah, but he still bit me! This is supposed to be the one place where I don't get hurt!". He was being defensive, he knew, but it always hurt to misbehave. He already felt worthless and stupid._

_Lily knew what he was referring to, and she sighed morosely as she caressed his finger. "I know, but… But that doesn't mean you can respond with violence. The little ant doesn't know better. And if you hadn't responded that way it wouldn't have done it again."_

_Grime was getting embarrassed; he had overreacted as usual. "I'm sorry, Mom. I just hate getting bit."_

_"No one likes being bit. But sometimes you just get bit."_

_Spotting a hurt butterfly, she nudged Grime and showed him the creature. "Take this gentleman for example: He got his wings, his greatest strength, hurt. That is bad news, and I bet he's worried sick! Maybe even angry!"_

_Grime nodded, immediately understanding. He felt pretty similar to that butterfly, if the marks on his palms and lips had anything to say._

_Lily then gently held the butterfly in her hands and, with what seemed to be a bit of magic, repaired the poor creature's wings in a moment. "But show a bit of love and care… And your wound will be gone."_

_The butterfly flew away, and Grime too felt free, if for a moment._

_"Remember, my blessing… Love heals all. Pain is a part of life… But it doesn't have to define you."_

_She held his hands and smiled, soothing his scars. "Beneath all these marks is a heart of gold. And like those ants you love, you too will have a role. And I KNOW you'll do great!"_

_Grime grinned, feeling way better now. His heart aloft, he hugged his mother and said "I'll do more than great! One day, everyone in Amphibia will be safe because of me!"_

_The hug lasted a while, and by then, Muck was getting frustrated with what he saw. Grime was supposed to be ready by now for another war room meeting, instead he was acting like a child!_

_Accompanied by a trying not to show it but very worried Wrecker, Muck stepped towards his son with silent disapproval. "Tardiness does not become of you, son."_

_Grime stood up to his feet and saluted, stating "Sorry, sir!", and he began to get ready to run in the house when…_

_SQEW!_

_The explosive (but not as usual) calling sound of a heron put everyone on high alert: Lily protectively held her son's hand, Much put his hand on Grime's shoulder and handed him his sword, and Wrecker held his sword aloft and stepped in front of the boy to keep him safe._

_Grime, unsure of who to follow, felt as if he owed his father an apology for being late, so he began to step closer with the sword, his mother not approving._

_"Muck, he's 8 years old!"_

_"Only two years off from starting training. This is good preparation!"_

_"He's a child!"_

_"Thanks to you, he is!"_

_Grime tried to ignore the argument, as he stepped closer, Wrecker not sure whether to pull him back or not, but still holding his sword up to the sound, which was approaching._

_Grime closed his eyes in fear as the bird showed its head and…_

_"…Are you sure it's a heron?"_

_Grime had opened his eyes, and he was confused to find that the bird was about as tall as him, which wasn't very tall. As he asked his question, the tentative heron got clearer in the light; it's white feathers and wings were ruffled and nearly broken, barely able to move. Its eyes were tear filled and it was clearly in pain, as it limped into their presence and squaked with fear and anguish. It tripped on its own legs and finally crashed next to Grime and Wrecker, the two of them unsure of what to do._

_Muck was decidedly more sure. "Kill that monster, Grime, before it kills you first! Show it who's boss!"_

_"Don't you see the poor thing is hurt?", Lily countered, and Muck was this close to blowing a fuse._

_"Woman, are you actually defending one of our most fearful enemies?"_

_Arms on her hips, Lily explained to Muck how he was wrong. "Its size and call are those of a young heron, perhaps one that was born wrong. It will never grow more than this. And it can't exactly hurt anyone when it's flat out fainting!"_

_Grime, again trying to ignore the conflict, stepped closer towards the creature, the heavy sword he carried barely hoisted by his small arms as he considered stabbing the animal where it was and protecting his compatriots. Herons weren't like ants; they were destructive creatures, towering beasts of the night that continuously tried to eat his own kind._

_They were monsters, pure expressions of sound, fury, and primal instinct._

_…But Grime couldn't._

_Placing the sword down, Grime looked at the pained bird, who seemed to look into his eyes with prayer, and he softly placed his hand on the poor creature's head. At first, it did not go according to plan: The heron tried to bite his hand, and Grime just managed not to lose it._

_"Are you all right?", were the only words Wrecker spoke as he neared the heron and blocked Grime, while Lily too looked concerned._

_Muck demanded retribution. "Son, it tried to hurt you! Teach it a lesson!"_

_But Lily couldn't even counter, since Grime instead tried again, showing even more slow and throughout care and nurture, his caress on its fur calming it down as he told it with his eyes that he wouldn't hurt it._

_Turning around to them, the heron now slowly rising and licking the little toad, Grime said "…1 down… Hundreds more to go."_

_Grime ended up adopting the size challenged heron, who he named Alexander, and despite his father's disbelief and his mother's momentary concern, the two ended up becoming very good friends. Grime swore he'd protect it…_

* * *

And he did.

Still traversing down the forest, feeling horrible and lost, Grime tried to ignore the intense flashback he had had. Splashing his face over with river water, Grime disguised his tears with it and continued on the path. The winds began to change, and Grime saw that the sky was turning darker… Night would fall soon, and he was alone, cold, and hungry.

His stomach clenched and his skin shivered and the voices continued to barrage him as he began to see spots. The forest was affecting him already, the branches scratching him and the mosquitos biting him and the rocks tripping him to submission, as he lay on the forest floor and closed his eyes in regret.

His chest felt heavy, as heavy as the task laid before him. It rose slowly but surely, but could he be slow but sure?

His arms felt like they were weighed on by a million ton weights, and his legs screamed when he tried to move them. He hadn't even crossed that much of the forest.

"Perhaps… Perhaps… Perhaps I just need to rest…", he breathed, liking how it felt to let it go.

"Perhaps… It is better this way. After all, I hate being bit."

Grime wished he could apologize, but it was too late. He would not be forgiven, and he wondered if he should. He couldn't save his men, he couldn't be a god, he couldn't foster peace, he couldn't find his friend.

He was just a little boy looking for a safe place and failing to keep the place he had safe.

And for a minute, Grime wondered if perhaps he'd open his eyes and see his soul…

But instead he saw sunlight reflect off of the figure above him.

It was a grown beetle, but he couldn't tell since it was licking his face, which admittedly wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

Still, he backed off immediately, spotting 3 weakness points and at least 5 ways his hands, legs, or any nearby branch could make sure he was going to continue failing his quest.

But that defensive and offensive position he took soon relaxed as he saw the beetle also backed up, and a lot more scared than him. Grime sighed with understanding; the beetle had way more reason to be frightened than him. It would not attack if he didn't. It was that simple, yet even simple things were oft forgotten at the moment they're needed.

Wiping his face, he felt as if rain had washed over him, and he slowly stood up, well aware now that sudden movements would scare his new companion. He slowly approached, trying to soften his face to make himself look less intimidating, and was surprised to see it work quickly. His hands comforting immediately, he smiled softly at the creature before him, admiring its very existence, and how it was unlike anything else in Amphibia.

He was still petting the hard yet smooth shell of the beetle as he asked, in the quietest voice "Hello, dear. What brings a lovely wonder such as yourself to someone like me?"

His eyes darted around, considering the possibility it was being hunted, but instead he saw hiding behind the thicket, a tinier beetle, one that could barely walk as it sort of tripped towards him and snapped its tusks.

Grime couldn't help but smile as he caressed the other one too. "A pleasure to meet you too, young one. I see you are, like me, searching for safe passage?"

The beetle (who was a mother) seemed to understand, and she nodded her head and stood by her offspring protectively.

Grime decided to make himself useful, and he smiled as he did, happy for a chance to assist the travellers. "Perhaps we could find an exit together."

And so, Grime felt a little less lonely as he began to tell the Beetle of his quest, carrying the young one with both his hands and making sure it didn't get hit by the branches by taking them on himself.

* * *

(The Nightingale - Marcin Przybyłowicz)  
"Ok, it's getting dark, and I bet you're getting hungry!", Wrecker announced as he finally stopped walking down the path that cut through the forest and gazed around at the grassy patch of nothing that was surrounded by trees and bushes they were standing on. It was pretty as a picture, and he couldn't help but smile for once at the sight. It felt like home.

Annie, feeling her tummy grumble, nodded with excited eyes, bouncing from one foot to the other with a grin. "I'm hungry all right… Hungry for camping! Nature is about to get schooled, ya hear dawg?!"

"…Why did no one tell me language was brutally murdered?", Wrecker commented, as he and Annie looked around at their surroundings, the once very hot sun now slightly lower in the sky, painting their surroundings in something not quite blue and not quite orange. Night would fall soon, but there was still enough sunlight to set camp, and Wrecker was hell bent on getting it right, despite his limited sources.

Taking his sword out, Wrecker pointed at the trees, Annie looking at them but also looking at the other curious sights. "Now, we don't have any camping supplies, but thankfully, Ol' Wrecker here is an expert on getting by with nothin'!", he said, and he began to saw off a branch with his sword, pointing Annie to the leaves. "We're gonna take these branches and leaves and make a tent out of them!"

But instead of going, Annie looked back and forth from Wrecker to the leaves. Her eyes kept moving around, and she seemed rooted to the spot.

Wrecker, sure she was distracted, grunted and sighed as his sawing continued, splinters of wood entering his eyes. "Kid, focus! I need leaves on the ground, not your head in the clouds!"

Annie quickly protested, defending herself. "I'm not in the clouds! I just…"

"I just what? You look back and forth and you don't move and I'm supposed to think you're focusing?", he tutted, as he kept sawing, shaking his head. "Kids really are defensive."

Annie pouted and gave Wrecker a stink eye, not liking how he didn't listen to her, but there wasn't much of a choice, and reminding herself of her silent vow, she decided to do her work anyway. She marched with diligence to the leaves, and Wrecker found himself looking at the way she moved with surprising attention. It was hard to explain, but there was something about how she almost seemed to bounce and skip as she walked, as if she was such a bundle of energy and positivity, that it almost made Wrecker wish it would never change.

Something about the fact that she was even moving at all made him feel a little calmer, and a little happier.

But now was not the time for daydreaming! Wrecker pinched himself and went back to his work, wiping some mucus off as he did. He breathed deeply, and for a moment saw his smaller hands as he carried garden tools for his father. This forest was having weird effect on his mind, he kept thinking there was something above him but everytime he looked up there was just sky.

"Odd.", he thought, and he kept on with his work, sawing off every branch in the area, while Annie carried over as many leaves as she could. They finally packed them all in the center of the grassy patch and stepped back to see their work.

A wind blew as they observed their pile, a small assortment of branches and leaves. It would surely not be enough for a tent, and Wrecker was confounded by it. How had he miscalculated?

He looked over at Annie, who now looked a little cautious as she raised her hand.

"I wanted to say that I think we could use some of those big sticks over there! Plus some of that long grass!", Annie pointed out. "You know, when you said I was phasing out."

Wrecker was too annoyed by his own mistake to apologize, but Annie didn't know that, so she felt a little grumpy as she walked down with him into the deeper woods to get the big sticks and long grass. The two didn't really talk too much as they worked, but Wrecker every so often looked at Annie to make sure she wasn't hurt by one of the many dangerous insects and animals around in the forest, or sometimes pointing out what he knew about this animal or this this flower was nice, and Annie every so often looked over at Wrecker and felt bad that she was being a little wishy washy, so she would momentarily caress his head or hand, something he was NOT used to. It was nice, but…

"She shouldn't be gifting me with anything"., he thought with a heavy sigh as he dropped off another large stick and ignored the scratches it left on his palm. Except maybe a little more focus and respect, because…

"LOOK OUT!", he nearly screamed as he sliced a gigantic grasshopper in half. Breathing heavily, Wrecker was more than a little annoyed when he saw that Annie was picking daisies.

"That grasshopper could have killed you, and then what would I do? Burry you in a shelter with no soft grass cover? Your back would hurt!"

"…I would be dead.", Annie dryly pointed out, as she picked a daisy and shoved it into her pocket.

"That's… That's not the point!", Wrecker shouted, before again seething at himself 'cause he was angry. "Look… Look…", he said, breathing heavily, and Annie got concerned. Wrecker felt as if he was losing his mind, why did he feel like his chest was being enveloped? Why was he sinking?

After a few minutes, the two went back to work, but Annie kept stealing worried glances at Wrecker, and Wrecker kept feeling guilty for subjecting her to pitying him.

Finally, they were able to commence shelter building. It didn't take that much time thankfully, Wrecker's survival skills shining through, as well as Annie's hard work and resourcefulness. By the end of it, it was a decent enough shelter with just enough room to sleep and sit in it, and considering the February clouds that were gathering, rain would shortly invade their premises.

Which meant that a fire had to be built NOW so that food could be made for the kid.

"Stay back there, but not too much.", Wrecker instructed, and Annie moved back on the leaves as Wrecker began to rub two stones together to get that spark to jump on the bonfire of sticks he had made.

(Sleeping Under The Stars – Jason Stephenson)

It was long and hard work, however, and soon Annie was blabbing all about her old house and friends. "Xena said she wanted to go out like a champ, all bloodied and bruised in the ring, beating her opponent with her last breath and collapsing in a pool of sweat and tears. Gross and awesome, I know!"

Annie then got even more excited, her hands flapping in the air as she explained Shirley's preferred death. "Shirley thought that Xena was mad, a peaceful death was better. But Shirley was very provocative and in your face, so she also wanted to die whilst flipping off a cardboard sign that said "The Man" and also she wanted this group of silk worms to moo "Happy Birthday" as she croaked."

Wrecker shook his head humorously, enjoying the girl's enthusiasm. "You Marsh Pondian's have strange traditions."

"Had!", Annie corrected, her voice taking on a strange inflection. "Had strange traditions, they're all dead, cept for lil ol me!"

Wrecker STILL didn't get this girl, but he still tried his best to smile at her as she continued, even though he was getting a headache.

"Well, then, how's about you?", he suddenly asked, taking her by surprise. But Annie was happy to share anything if it meant she was focusing only on that.

"Well, IF I were to die…"

"If?", Wrecker asked, a hint of a smirk on his weathered face.

Annie stuck her tongue out but still smiled as she continued. "Ok, WHEN I die, I want to go out in style! Like, I want to do something incredible, and die saving the whole universe!"

Wrecker stifled a chuckle as the sparks finally started a small fire, its embers already warming Annie, but doing nothing to his ice cold bones. "Well, that's mighty ambitious! But be careful…", he added wistfully, regret lacing his words. "Wishes have a tendency to get cold feet."

Annie considered this, before her desire for optimism overtook her. Placing her feet a little nearer to the fire, she said "Well, they can't have cold feet now!"

Wrecker shook his head humorously and got closer to the fire too. The flames licked at him, and the glow made him actually feel warm for a moment, or so he thought. He sighed morosely, thinking of the one person who DID make him feel warm, before looking over at Annie, who said "Besides, I have to die spectacularly."

"…How come?"

"…Well, then I would have done something meaningful for once."

A silence formed between them, and Wrecker realized that Annie was not so different from him.

Now he felt even worse.

Moving a little closer to him, smiling brighter than the fire, she said "How about you? Did your village have any interesting customs?"

Wrecker looked at her, and then at the fire, and then at the clouds. A familiar sting. He then looked at her again, and, hoping this would help somewhat, told her what he knew.

"Well… They say in my village that no one is ever truly gone. When a family member dies, they don't just die: Their soul resides up, way up beyond the clouds, and they use those to help their descendants."

"How?", Annie asks, scooching even closer, now almost holding his hand, her eyes shining like the fire in front of them.

Wrecker felt a familiar tightening in his throat, and he fought it down. "…Well… They say that when you…"

He paused for a moment, struggling with the truth.

"…When… When you look at the clouds, your ancestors send you an eternal hug, one that you feel in your heart each time you gaze at the sky. And then you know you're not alone."

Annie was wonderstruck by the story: Was that the feeling she was having since yesterday, and, now that she thought about it, before that as well? Were her parents, maybe even her friends, supporting her on the way?

Suddenly, Annie didn't feel very lonely after all.

Beaming, she sighed contently and laid on the grass, looking up at the clouds and feeling loved. "Now I know what that feeling is."

She then turned to Wrecker and smiled innocently. "What's yours feel like?"

Wrecker was hoping she wouldn't ask that, but he wasn't going to lie. Looking up at the clouds, knowing both his parents were there, Wrecker simply stated "…I wouldn't know."

"…Are your parents still alive?"

"…No."

…

For a while, Annie didn't know what to say.

And then she did.

"…I'll give you one when I die. If I go before you, that is."

…

Wrecker suddenly felt very warm, despite the fire's weakness.

And he would now have fought a million soldiers if it meant he could give back to this strange girl who cared way too much for him.

But despite this moment, Wrecker was still finding it hard to guard her, which was reinforced just a moment later as Annie got up a little too fast and nearly fell on her face on the fire.

If it wasn't for Wrecker's quick thinking and strong grip, Annie could have…

"You could have died!"

Well, that.

"Why weren't you more careful? You can't just stand up like that! Think, girl, think!"

Annie knew Wrecker was right, she just wished he didn't shout so much. "Sorry."

"Sorry isn't enough! How many times must I tell you that?"

Annie nodded, ashamed at her mistake. "Ok, sorry…"

"Frog's sake, stop interrupting me!"

"But… But I didn't!", Annie countered, but Wrecker just kept walking, grumbling and ignoring her, looking like his head was splitting. Annie hugged herself, now feeling cold. What was she doing wrong? Surely that moment they just had didn't mean nothing, right? Yet, he just got so angry. He was right about the fire, of course, but she hadn't interrupted him!

Suddenly, Wrecker came back and said that he was "Going to get some food for her". Which was nice, but Annie was still feeling bad about the whole conflict between them.

Deciding to make things right, Annie began to offer her help. "Why don't I join you? Two heads and two tongues are better than one!", she pitched, shooting her tongue out and getting flung to a tree, getting hurt.

Once Wrecker stood her up, he was angry again. "What's the point? Your head just shuts down every time you hafta do somethin'! You'll just get hurt and lose us time before nightfall!"

Wrecker walked off, regretting his words but also feeling as if they were right. Annie meanwhile just felt upset, but she refused to cry. She had to keep it together.

Still… it hurt that the one person she had in the world seemed to find her such a burden.

But perhaps it was her fault! Perhaps she needed to apologize, properly, and he'd like her again!

But how?

Annie looked up and saw some daisies blow softly on the forest floor

Smiling, she began to collect them in her hands…

* * *

(Hurt – Johnny Cash)

Wrecker, meanwhile, trudged down the forest floor, feeling like shit. On the one hand, he hated getting angry at Annie. How could he have the nerve to be angry at someone else? But on the other hand, she was acting foolishly, and she was constantly talking and running around and fucking up. He HAD to tell her off for that or she wouldn't improve! It was that simple!

…When was it ever simple with him? He was probably fucking this up as well.

Wrecker tried to not think about it as he collected more beetles, berries, and swamp mold for flavor. As he collected them, sudden ideas of things Annie might like, or things that could make it better for her rose in his mind, and it felt so strange, so unlike him, yet so…

Right.

Sitting down, Wrecker gripped his head and sighed, the swamp water gently swaying and bubbling. His mind was pounding and he felt like he was floating in an inky sea of doubt, rage and regret. He could never stay on the boat… He was always falling down. Always losing his footing. Always off the mark.

He thought of Annie: On the one hand, she was truly innocent, and truly kind. But on the other hand, he couldn't just let her make such stupid mistakes! Someone had to look after… That is, guard her!

After all, his father had never let him get away with such things. And it helped him…

…Right?

Wrecker could hear his father in his words, in his actions. Annie had to be more careful, but this the way? Was he getting this right?

"Unlikely."

…But Annie's face as she looked down made him look down at the river. Maybe the answer would be there.

Maybe this time he would sink.

Staring into the murky depths of the swamp he was getting mold from, Wrecker saw the mud reflect his father back.

"…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not good enough. For you or for her."

Wrecker swallowed his gulp as the waves swept him back to the day he went fishing with his father, on the day he realized…

"I'm sorry I'm not dead yet…"

* * *

_"Get on the boat or I'm leaving you behind!", his father called from the already embarking sailboat._

_Once more, it was in jest, but a 15 year old Wrecker couldn't help but wonder if his father meant it as he clamored onto the boat, careful as to not tip it and send the two of them drowning._

_Father handed him an oar, and soon the two were rowing the boat into the middle of the stream, the cool summer breeze and the peaceful splashing of the water making Wrecker feel sort of good for once. Sort of at peace. It was an appreciated change of rhythm: He was feeling worse and worse these days, which his father blamed on puberty. But at the same time, the Frog who hadn't really grown a smidgen in all those years felt like perhaps it was something else that was making him blue. Perhaps it was because nothing else was growing either; he still felt so lagging in intelligence compared to everyone else, and so lacking in skill compared to everyone else. He was nowhere near as good at farming as his father, he had no friends to speak of, unlike his mother, and he was still such a…_

_"OW!", he called, the oar he was rowing with accidentally smashing his head, giving him a minor headache._

_"Don't stop rowing! You can't just let go!", his father reprimanded, and Wrecker, apologetic for getting hurt, resumed his work._

_Trying to ignore his negative thoughts and for once enjoy what was around him, Wrecker took a deep breath and gazed upon the lake they were on. It was sort of like a bayeu, swampy waters below them, the calls of wild animals beyond them and above them a clear blue sky. Wrecker was itching to get to fishing, though, and for good reason: He had been dreaming of this moment for years, the day his father would take him fishing. Maybe it was a little childish, he thought sheepishly, embarrassed already, but back in Wartwood all the kids agreed that if your dad took you fishing, you were officially united as two men, and you earned his utmost respect._

_Utmost respect from the men he respected the most; no wonder he was so jittery and his heart was pounding._

_It was a chance to compensate for 15 years of nothing! A chance to give back to the family! A chance to earn his surname!_

_There was nothing he wanted more, so Wrecker tried his best to concentrate as his father began to hand out fishing equipment and orders. "Hold on tightly! Knowing you, I'll probably have to glue it to yer hands!", his father half joked, but Wrecker caught a hint of disdain in his words. Not that he blamed him._

_A rod now shaking in his hand, a fishing line already cast into the water, Wrecker tried to wait patiently for a bite. The water rippled slightly and the buzzing of flies was their monotonous melody in a sea of serenity. This was to be the soundtrack of his life for quite a few hours. Wrecker knew it wasn't the most exciting sport, and that it could take ages for a bite, but he had never come for the thrills; he had come for the quiet moment of solidarity. He had come for the moment where his father lightly places a hand on his shoulder, and, with eyes that shine and sparkle with pride, would silently acknowledge that…_

_That he loves him._

_Filled to the brim with anticipation, Wrecker couldn't help but stare back at his father to see if he was getting close._

_But instead of pride he was greeted with an old man sleeping on a boat._

_But that was ok. He had waited 15 years, he could wait a little bit more._

_His toes dipping in the water, his heart in his chest, Wrecker made sure no one was looking as he removed the daisy chain he was working on from the inside of his shirt. He admired it, straightening each flower so it would look nicer in presentation. Dad loved Daisies, so it was only logical that Dad would also love whoever gave him Daisies!_

_Wrecker put the chain back, careful to not bend it in any way, handling it like a father would with his baby (at least, he thought that's how fathers would handle babies. He wasn't sure), before resuming his silent vigil and awaiting for a bite._

_The wind blew on his soft face, and he sighed as he waited, hearing nothing but his heartbeat and his father's snores, different tempos playing at the same time._

_For a while, nothing happened, and as the boat swayed, Wrecker wondered if perhaps he should fall asleep too. It didn't seem like a fish would come, after all…_

_WHIRRRR…_

_Wrecker could barely believe his eyes. His line was tugging! His… His line was tugging!_

_He had a bite!_

_At first, Wrecker thought he should wake up his dad and ask him how to reel the fish in, but his dad always woke up grumpy, so he didn't want to risk that. But he didn't know how to reel in a fish on his own! Well, he couldn't just let their first bite go! But what if he failed?_

_Wrecker's internal debate continued as the line kept tugging, Wrecker knowing his seconds were numbered, and that he might lose the fish._

_Closing his eyes, Wrecker thought of the day he was having…_

_And how tired he was of failing._

_Holding the line with all his might, Wrecker began to reel it back in, slowly, surely, determinedly. His eyes were narrowed, his mind was focused, his heart was swelling. He WOULD make this! He WOULD nail this! He WOULD justify his existence!_

_The fish tried harder and harder to escape, but Wrecker refused to let it go, hell bent on getting something right just ONCE._

_Water splashed everywhere, and Wrecker's poor arms were nearly pulled out of his body, but, sweating and panting, he finally held the slippery fish in his hands, the creature trying its damndest to get back into the water._

_Wrecker, thrilled, decided to wake up his dad so that they can make sure the fish doesn't leave. But as he shook him awake, excited exclamations of "Dad! Look what I did!" tumbling out of his mouth, his father awoke not in curiosity but in startled anger, and as he violently shook awake and stood up, grunting and grumbling, the fish was flung right back into the water._

_Wrecker's mouth was open and his eyes were full of tears, but it was when his father spoke that his heart broke into a million pieces. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"_

_Wrecker stuttered and stammered, fear pounding and pulsating in his chest. "I… I…"_

_"SPEAK UP, FOR FROG'S SAKE!"_

_"I just… I just caught a fish, I wanted you to help me kill it!", Wrecker spoke up, his voice a little too loud and shrill for his father's taste, whose eyes burned and nostrils flared up._

_"YOU TALKIN' TO ME LIKE THAT? YOU CHALLENGIN' ME?"_

_"What?!", Wrecker asked, bewildered and confused and shocked. Why did he think he would do that?_

_He tried to correct him, but before he could, his father prodded him in the chest, causing the boy to back up all the way to the end of the boat, nearly falling off as his father spat venom._

_"I'M IN CHARGE OF THIS HOUSE, YA HEAR? I'M THE HEAD OF THIS FAMILY, AND IF YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU'LL BE FUCKING SORRY!"_

_But the discipline wasn't over. Wrecker's dad kept blowing up like a volcano as Wrecker began to cry from fear and confusion. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE SO FUCKIN' CLUMSY! HOW COULD YOU DROP THAT FISH?!"_

_Wrecker was now even more confused. He hesitatingly raised a finger. "Dad… I didn't drop the fish, you knocked it out of my hands…"_

_"YOU CALLIN' ME A LIAR?! WHY CAN'T YOU EVER JUST ACCEPT RESPONSIBILITY? YOU FUCKED THIS UP, JUST LIKE EVERYTHING ELSE!"_

_Wrecker was hiccupping from his tears, before suddenly falling down on the boat and hurting himself. But there was no sympathy to be had. Only disappointment. His father looked ready to kill him as he bellowed "Are you mentally retarded?!"_

_"…What?", Wrecker asked, shocked._

_"ARE YOU MENTALLY RETARDED?! IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOUR BRAIN?!", his father screamed._

_"I… I don't know…"_

_"YOU DON'T KNOW?!"_

_"N… No! I'm not! I… I don't think I am!", Wrecker gulped out with a cry._

_His father smashed his fist in the water and said "THEN STOP FUCKING BEHAVING LIKE YOU ARE!"_

_The rest of the boat ride was silent as they made their way back to shore._

_Wrecker, so afraid his heart pounded in his chest, removed the daisy chain from near his heart, and looked over at his dad. No way he'd want this now. No way he'd want…_

_"No way he'd want me now."_

_Dejected and distraught, Wrecker did the only sensible thing, and he threw the daisy chain into the water, watching it sink into the murky depths._

_He kept staring, until he could see it land on the bottom of the lake floor._

_And feeling emptier than a black hole, he wondered if the sandy bed would give him the rest his normal one couldn't._

_Later that day, Wrecker cried as he realized what he was thinking._

_And he cried once more when he decided it was the one thing he could do that would make his father happy._

* * *

"…I guess some things never change.", Wrecker said to himself in the present day, as he got his ingredients ready and walked back to the camp site.

As he walked, his flashback still hurting his heart, Wrecker wondered if that was how he was treating Annie. Was he hurting her? Did she want to die because of him?

He HAD been very angry, and very quick to complain.

And if anyone was going to be wrong in this relationship, it was going to be him.

Yes, there was no doubt: He was failing once more. The one good thing he had done in his life, and he was already ruining that too.

But some things never change. And that same determination that colored his face when he fought the fish returned to his face now as he decided that he would not fail Annie. He would finish his mission, and he would do it the RIGHT way. No matter what.

"Get ready, kid.", Wrecker said to himself, an encouraged smile on his face. "You're gonna float, not drown. I promise!"

* * *

Annie gasp giggled when Wrecker arrived, super excited to show him what she had done. Daisies carefully hidden under her shirt, the blue frog scrambled to her feet wildly and greeted Wrecker with a wave, one he was surprised to receive.

"I was sure she'd be angry…", he thought, but he didn't have time to be surprised by the forgiveness because she was already talking a mile a minute.

"So whatja bring? Are those Beetles? Beetles are yummy, like that Beetle Jerky we had, Klaus was the best at making them, ya know, before he got disintegrated with the rest of my town, the sun's almost down so we better hurry, also I saw this dragonfly it was beautiful! Wanna see something I did?!"

Wrecker's head hurt from all the talk, but remembering his flashback, he tried his best not to ask for quiet, but rather for her to sit down and eat. "It'll take some time to cook, but using your soup bowl from earlier, we should have some delicious Swamp Mold Pot Pie, Soup style!"

Wrecker allowed himself to be prideful for once as Annie handed the bowl and jumpily jittered, waiting for the right moment to show him her gift. "My family's been making this for generations! It's a delicacy, so I am sure it will fill you up enough until we reach our next pit stop!"

"Really? Neat! What else did your family make?", Annie asked curiously, scooching closer. She was happy that Nice Wrecker was back again.

Wrecker absentmindedly spoke as he stirred the ingredients in the bowl, breathing in the musky smell of the soup. "Oh, we were farmers! We had a ton of recipes, like Salty Slug Stew, Apple Worm Pie, Fly Bites with Mud…" He tasted the soup, wondering if the food was supposed to still be alive when served. He had never really cooked before, but he had watched his mother many times, and desperate times called for desperate measures. He couldn't just let Annie go hungry!

Annie, meanwhile, was listening attentively, latching on to every bit of information as if her life depended on it. "Wow, that's a lot of recipes! They sound yummy!"

Wrecker drifted off as he stirred. "Yeah… They were…"

He didn't bother to mention those recipes were the ones he tasted at Mrs. Croaker's house.

Annie beamed at him, planning to show her present, when she suddenly remembered a question she had been meaning to ask, sniffing the soup happily as she talked. "Ooh, I forgot to say! I was wondering if you guys have that death tradition we have at my village too!"

Wrecker immediately shook his head. "Oh no, we have quieter traditions! We don't really socialize that much, too."

But Annie was still curious, and she pushed on. "Well… Say you did! How would you want to die?"

Wrecker nearly dropped the bowl, and he adopted a thousand yard stare as Annie began to get concerned. Had she said something wrong?

Wrecker could smell the lake. He could feel the sword. He closed his eyes and saw nothing but the welcoming darkness. Soon he would stop taking up space. Soon he would rest.

But he didn't want to talk about it. Not really.

So an uncomfortable silence reigned, and Annie began to realize she had screwed up. "Sorry, T.W… I mean, Wrecker."

Wrecker tried to ignore it, and he scooped up some soup into the bowl for Annie, sighing heavily. "Here you go. Eat up."

He didn't even look at her as she took it, and Annie wondered if she would be able to show Wrecker her gift. She wondered if it would even help.

Still, at least he made her food! It was a good sign! And it looked scrumptious!

Annie prepared to dig in, before seeing that Wrecker wasn't eating. She then noticed that there was no leftovers from the bowl he had made for her.

She looked down at the food and then at him, and moved closer. "I… I can't possibly eat all of it, so you can take a few bites."

Wrecker shook his head. "I've eaten enough. You need the fuel. Go ahead."

His voice was so lost. So cold. Could it ever dance and sing? Could Annie be helpful enough?

Feeling sad, she dug in, a massive handful in her mouth, before almost gagging. It tasted horrible! And some of the beetles were still alive! Annie wanted to spit it out, but…

She looked at Wrecker, and continued shoveling in food, smiling. It wasn't so bad if you ignored the undercooked parts. As liquid, at least, it was sort of enjoyable!

It wasn't that great, but Wrecker's small smile as she finished was, and she smiled, her mouth dirty with soup juice.

For a moment, Wrecker wondered if he should clean her mouth, but he fought the urge and got up, stretching.

Annie, meanwhile, began to take out her daisy chain, nervous and shy. "Well, um, anyhow, I was just…"

Wrecker couldn't look at her, tired of being judged. "Actually, there's something I'd like to say.", Wrecker started, deciding to apologize to her for his behavior before.

"Well, ok, but like, there's this thing I wanna show you real quick, and I DID talk first so…", Annie said again, stepping closer, holding out the chain and not hearing or seeing the grasshopper that was approaching from behind them.

Wrecker sighed, frustrated. He wanted to make things right, why wouldn't she let him? "You know, back in my village we let the adults talk first, because what they had to say was more important!"

Annie was a little annoyed at that statement. "Um, that's a little rude!"

"I'm not gonna be disrespected by a child! When I was growing up, we respected our guardians! You haven't stopped yapping all day, you can stop for a few moments!"

It felt oddly right to get angry. Annie wasn't respecting him at all! His father would have been screaming by now, and he was right about how horrible Wrecker was, so surely he was right about this too! He had saved Annie, and all she did was jump around and talk non stop and not listen to him!

Annie stomped her foot, still not hearing the approaching grasshopper. "I'm not a child! And since when is it not ok for me to talk? Besides, you've been disrespecting me!"

"CHILDREN can't be disrespected, all they do is fuck up, and it's up to the parents to tell them off until they do better!", Wrecker shouted back, getting steamed up. Why couldn't she just listen? Was he this problematic as well?

"Fuck up? How did I fuck up?", Annie protested, getting emotional. How could they suddenly be fighting? She hadn't done anything! She had just wanted to say something!

Wrecker scoffed, almost laughing, his face covered in shadows and darkness. "How did you not?! You fell down from the tree, you almost crashed into the sign, you almost fell into the fire!"

"And THAT'S reason enough to shout at me?", Annie was flabbergasted and shocked. THIS was what this was all about?

"You're smart, you shouldn't be making such mistakes!"

"That's exactly what they are! Mistakes!"

Wrecker shook his head with disgust. She was reminding him of himself. "Let me tell you this, kid: You have to learn how to take responsibility for your actions! Stop thinking of how to escape guilt and just fucking stop making mistakes!"

Annie was about to burst, when suddenly…

CRASH!

The grasshopper smashed into Annie, running off into the night, and the girl fell near the fire, her clothes now aflame.

Wrecker nearly had a heart attack as he rolled her on the ground to kill the flames, but as Annie hyperventilated and nearly began coughing and sputtering from shock, Wrecker went too far.

"THIS is what I was talking about! Why don't you just think?! If you were to just focus for once, you'd have noticed the grasshopper! But no! All you do is run and mess around, instead of just acting properly!"

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Annie stood up suddenly, and, hot tears running down her face, she screamed at Wrecker's face. "WELL MAYBE IF YOU WERE TO FOCUS, YOU WOULD HAVE SEEN THAT I WAS SPARING YOU!"

"Sparing me?!", Wrecker shouted back, but Annie wasn't gonna let him stop her this time.

"If you would have noticed, you big fucking jerk, you would have noticed that I was not talking about the fact that my friends and my neighbors and my whole town and MY FATHER all died! And I'm the only one who survived!"

Annie, choking out pained sobs, growled with regret. "The only one who survived was ME!"

She shook and shivered as she yelled at him. "I'm sad, and angry, and confused, and lost, and terrified, and I'm so guilty that of all people I was the one who got lucky, but I didn't tell you because I knew there was enough on your mind without me being sad as well! I didn't want to bother you, you stupid fucking idiot!"

She kept sobbing, Wrecker beginning to regret what he said. "I know I made some mistakes, I know I can be a lot to handle, and I know that you are going through a lot, but it's not MY FUCKING FAULT! Whatever it is that is making you so guilty, you better fucking deal with it! Because it's turning you into an asshole that gets angry at me for existing!"

"That's not true!", Wrecker was quick to correct, but Annie wasn't finished.

"Really? Because if it's not true, how come you never once apologized for being wrong today? I was right at the Farmer's market, I was right about the shelter, and I was right about being knocked over by accident, but you don't care! You just wanted to shout at me!"

"I… I don't want to shout at you!"

"Then don't! It's not my fault you hate yourself!"

…

"…It's not."

Annie, turned around, too angry to listen.

Wrecker looked down, thinking of how he had acted. His father would have done all that. And his father hated him.

And here he was, treating Annie wrongly for no reason.

She hadn't done anything. She had just made a few mistakes. But if getting angry wasn't the way, what was?

Annie, meanwhile, began to cry even more as she threw the daisy chain at his feet.

"…And to think that I wanted to make you feel better."

Wrecker picked up the chain…

And he was 15 years old again, standing in Mrs. Croaker's doorway, tears in his eyes…

* * *

(Grandma's Cottage – Fantasy and World Music by the Fiechters)

_"Come in, it's always open!", Mrs. Croaker called out, only to see…_

_"…Sorry.", Wrecker apologized as his tears stained the door mat, a Bull Caterpillar slinking next to him and nuzzling his head to wipe the tears. "I'll clean the mat."_

_But Mrs. Croaker had nothing but sympathy for the lad, and she gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "I was expecting you, but not like this."_

_Wrecker was already shaming himself and wishing he would get punished, but instead Mrs. Croaker went to her knees and smiled softly at him, that ever soothing hand still lightly caressing his shoulder. She was wearing a heavily stained apron, and if the delicious aroma was what he thought it was, Croaker was making her famous Croaker stew, which was making Wrecker's stomach grumble. He hadn't had dinner or breakfast, so that made sense._

_"Now, I might not be the most entertaining company, but gosh darn it, I'm not gonna let you off on your merry way till you flash me that beautiful smile of yours!"_

_Wrecker almost did, but he was too heartbroken to try, so Croaker led him in and seated him in her living room._

_It was an oddly decorated house, pale pink walls covered in green and yellow symbols Wrecker couldn't decipher. Picture frames illustrated Mrs. Croaker's life with a very specific and passionate brush; Ancient tribal frog and toad masks, mushrooms and trees and scenic photos of the forests surrounding Wartwood, old aquaintences and pets._

_Not to mention all the images of her beloved pet spider, Fred._

_"How are ya, boy?", Wrecker asked, petting the young and full of life arachnid. "Maybe I should get a pet spider one day…", Wrecker wondered, as he kept glancing at the room._

_There was so much to look at: The ever present candy bowl she kept for any passing friend, that creepy doll she kept on the rocking chair, her collection of romantic novels (Wrecker still didn't get those, but at least now he understood why he nearly had a heartattack every time he saw his crush). It was a strange house, true, cluttered with all kinds of odds and ends, but of all the things it had that his house didn't, the most obvious was how warm and welcoming it was._

_Wrecker felt he could sleep here, which was more than he could say for his house that looked more like a barren wasteland than a home sometimes._

_"Your house is like a picture book, Mrs. Croaker! You must have travelled all of Amphibia to get all this exotic stuff!", Wrecker commented in wonder and awe as he took a blanket and stared at it._

_Mrs. Croaker shook her head in pain and anguish. No court would ever free Wrecker, no rule could be broken without everyone knowing. He was truly a hostage in his own home._

_Still, she at least had an hour to cheer him up a day, which was better than nothing. Handing him a warm and soothing cup of jinsing tea and a plate of cookies, she sat down in front of him, holding a meticulously crafted ship in a bottle and admiring it. "Well, sadly, I didn't have to move a single step to get all this."_

_Wrecker was puzzled by this admission, and soon came up with a theory. "Wait, so you DO have super speed? Ha! Mellow owes me so much now!"_

_Mrs. Croaker let out one of her explosive laughs, and Wrecker got flustered, though she soon explained. "Pardon my guffaw, dearie, you're just such a riot! No, I don't have super speed."_

_She sighed melancholically and handed over to Wrecker one of her many family photos from a VERY crowded cabinet, one that looked surprisingly sturdy and firm as it stood. Wrecker delicately handled the image as he saw a young, blonde lilac frog who looked a lot like Mrs. Croaker, but with freckles and a more youthful reflection._

_"She looks like you.", Wrecker pointed out, and Croaker turned nostalgic._

_"Well, I'd like to think my daughter looks even better than lil ol me."_

_Wrecker's jaw nearly hit the floor, which did allow for more of Croaker's delicious cookies to enter his mouth. "Whaaaaaat?"_

_Croaker chuckled and she took the photo back, delicately circling her thumb around the face of her greatest gift. "Allyson doesn't write that much, but that means she's not bored. She's out there, experiencing the world and seeing the sights! And one day, this farm will raise enough money for me to see her again!"_

_A single tear dried on her cheek. "So I don't mind it that the postman doesn't come by anymore."_

_Wrecker nodded sadly, taking a sip of his tea and narrowly not burning his tongue, since it had cooled just right. "I guess he'll come by my house a lot. My parents would never let me go out to see the world, on account of my stunted growth."_

_He sniffled. "And my clumsiness."_

_He choked back a sob. "And my idiocy."_

_He finally shed a tear as he felt like a daisy chain sinking into the depths of the ocean. "And because I'm mentally retarded."_

_At first, Mrs. Croaker said nothing, as Wrecker kept on trembling and shivering. After a few moments of careful consideration, Mrs. Croaker offered a question. "Wrecker… Are you malicious?"_

_Wrecker wasn't sure he understood, and he voiced his uncertainty as he held his legs to his chest. "What does malicious mean?"_

_Mrs. Croaker sighed and she sat a little closer to him, locking eyes with the youth. "What happened on the fishing trip, whatever it was… Did you do it on purpose?"_

_Wrecker knew what his father thought, and normally Wrecker would have just taken the blame._

_But Mrs. Croaker's eyes looked like welcoming lights. Mrs. Croaker's eyes were open, not closed. He wasn't being judged. He was being seen. "…No."_

_"Then, perhaps it's time you stopped blaming yourself for an accident. For all accidents!", Mrs. Croaker offered, standing up and lifting the boy at the same time to her height, never breaking the stare._

_She talked slowly and seriously, but not without respect. She knew that he was smarter than he thought. "That doesn't mean you shouldn't try to improve. That doesn't mean you can make all the mistakes. But it does mean something much more important; you are not a burden. You are a frog. And no frog is perfect."_

_"…But what if I'm too imperfect?", Wrecker asked, tears coating his cheeks once more._

_Mrs. Croaker smiled softly and asked with a whisper. "Wrecker, baby… When you go to sleep, what does your heart whisper?"_

_Wrecker hesitated, before stammering "…I… I want to make others smile, so they don't have to suffer like me."_

_"…Then you're more than perfect, darling…"_

* * *

But right now, Wrecker didn't feel perfect. He felt like the monster his father and mother always warned him he was.

He looked up at Annie, and his heart cracked as he heard her sob.

Refusing to beg for forgiveness, since he hadn't earned a bit of it, Wrecker turned around and once more wondered if perhaps he should have followed the daisy chain.

"…I need to go for a walk to think. Please be careful."

Annie said nothing as Wrecker walked out of the clearing and headed towards the swamp waters, knowing he had made someone suffer like him and hating himself even more for it.

And as he cried, so did Annie, who regretted what she had said. "I was too hard on him! I know he doesn't mean to, who knows how fucked up he is! What right do I have to complain? I'm just Annie."

She kept on sobbing. "…I'm just Annie."

* * *

"Careful now, upsie daisy, here we go!", Grime said as he lowered the baby beetle from a high rocky place it had climbed up to. He cradled the baby gently as he handed the child back to its mother. "Don't worry, he doesn't have a scratch on him.", Grime reassured as he sat down on the hard stones in the stone circle that surrounded him. His muscles ached and his legs desperately wished for sleep, but he couldn't rest, not until he found Wrecker.

Still, he couldn't deny the pain, his shoulders tensing up and sending a jolt of pain to his brain as the mother beetle and the baby beetle clamored to him, clearly fatigued as well.

Grime smiled softly at them, petting them like he had once petted Alexsander, his heron, and making sure to be as gentle as possible. "Long journey, huh? It's funny… The road is always longest when you wish to not see it."

He chuckled, trying his best to ignore a pang of painful hunger, and, to distract himself, he reminded himself of his goals by telling the beetle of his quest. "So, as I told you before (sorry that I keep repeating myself), I am searching for a lost friend of mine, The Wrecker."

Pretending the beetles asked a question, Grime pretended to answer it. "Who is he? Well, he's a bit of a mystery! No one knows where he came from, or who he is, or why he does what he does. He just appeared one day, brandishing a sword and protecting our town at every opportunity."

Grime got a little nostalgic as he described his friend, his eyes clearly misty. Once more nails dug into his palms. "He's the best warrior in all the toad army! And his fighting is the stuff of legend, the kind that makes you gasp in wonder just from hearing of it!"

Grime then let on a small smile, remembering a moment in time. "…And he is a good friend, even if he would never admit it."

A small silence stood as Grime reminisced over his debt, eyes mixing disappointment with himself alongside pride in his friend. "He saved me, you know? Twice."

The beetles listened attentively, nuzzling up to him, as he petted and explained, looking off into the distance, where hopefully Wrecker wasn't dead. "First time I was but a child, nearly slaughtered by some crazy frogs. Second time… Was two days ago. He doesn't take pride in it, and I don't approve of killing, but…"

His voice cracked. "…He saved me. And in return, I lost him and everyone else. That's why I have to find him."

Grime hugged himself, feeling cold and stupid. Feeling a hollow hole in his chest, as if he could put a hand through it and feel something, yet nothing. "Maybe if I do… I could make both my parents proud. I could finally be a good toad. Wouldn't that be… Magical?"

But the hole felt even emptier as the same old argument repeated itself. "You don't have to make me proud, I already am!", his mother reassured, desperation in her voice at her son thinking such things.

Muck, however, was of a decidedly different line of reasoning: "You would make me proud if you FINALLY accepted who you are! Your hole can be filled with accomplishment, with control! If you could finally be a good enough captain to succeed me, you would live up to the family name!"

The words sounded encouraging, but Lily countered as ever. "He DOESN'T have to prove himself, he owes us nothing!"

"He owes his people! Do they not need protection? Who will fight the threats if Grime's too busy fighting himself?", His father raised.

"Well, maybe we don't need to fight!"

"Maybe we need to stop living in a dream world and see things for what they are!"

"Please, stop!", Grime suddenly yelled, before feeling deep shame. How DARE he yell at his own parents? They, who did nothing but keep him alive, well fed, safe, happy? How DARE he go there?

"I'm sorry for being ungrateful… I just need some sleep.", Grime said, desperately trying to silence his hunger with rest, the knots in his stomach tightening as he rested his head on the rock.

"All right, dear. Sleep well.", Lilly bid farewell, but Muck had one more thing to say.

"Son… You'll never truly rest until the head on your pillow is yours."

And so Grime once more went to sleep asking himself:

"…What kind of me is good enough?"

His tears made a tiny pool and soon he was 9 years old, sitting in his room, with everything money can buy…

* * *

(Zuko's Beach Flashback – Jeremy Zuckerman)

_"Grime, dear, I need to do some shopping, want to come?", Lily asked, getting her purse in order and rolling her eyes at the 3 guards pointing their swords at her, just in case._

_"Don't you have somewhere else to be needlessly blind?", she asked, a tone of perpetual annoyance directed at the soldiers. They grunted in return, and she scoffed._

_"Just a minute, mama!", 9 Year Old Grime responded, as he knocked a group of soldiers off of his bedside cabinet. The room, a lavish ballroom size chamber packed to the brim with toys, games, books and maps, was quite the sight, and Lily still found herself gawking sometimes at how fancy it was. While her family had been unfortunately well off enough to catch the eye of the Captain blood line, she had never seen SUCH a posh room for a child. Sometimes her eyes were attracted by the meticulously accurate star chart, sometimes it was the massive ant farm that took a whole side of the room, sometimes it was the piles and piles of the best toad history books that lay open all over the room._

_But in the end, her eyes always rested discontentedly at the globe in the middle of the room, and at the boy who was being shaped by all of it._

_Grime raced up to her, obediently ready to go. "I just had to shut down the invaders from Wartwood! You never know when a frog will try to take our homes!"_

_Lily tried not to be shocked next to the livestock that guarded the room. "Grime, honey, I don't think the frogs could invade if they wanted to!"_

_"Well, of course they couldn't! They're not as good fighters, and they're way less smarter than we are!", Grime said, almost trying to reassure her. "I'm happy we help the frogs, those poor guys would be dead without us!"_

_"The opposite, if anything.", Lily thought, and she wondered what could she do; her son was slowly being turned into a frog hater (at the very least a toad sheep) by his father, and there wasn't much she could do to stop his influence. Grime loved his father very much despite everything, so it would take something big to…_

_Lily wanted to strangle her husband, but instead, she took her son by the hand and rushed out of the mansion, and into the streets of Toad Town, golden paved roads and houses as big as hill tops and as shiny as diamonds greeting them._

_"Woah! What's the rush, mother?", Grime asked, a little dizzy, as his mother began to half jog to her intended location, the people passing by giving her half bows and cheers._

_Lily, looking a little flustered, tried to compose herself. "Oh, nothing, I just don't want to keep you from your fun! Besides, there's something very important for you to see once we get there!"_

_"Oh, ok!", Grime stated in joy, hoping it was some kind of gift or surprise! Maybe a new armor? His old one was destroyed by those insane frogs a few weeks ago._

_As they walked, passing almost every store, which weirded Grime out, the boy talked to her of some of the things he had been learning from his text books. "It's all quite fascinating, mother! It turns out that Frogs are more like pets compared to us, like Alexander! Oooh, I should call him to join us!"_

_Grime then whistled a merry tune, and in 5 seconds flat, wing flaps that made some toad citizens very disturbed and shaken echoed in the skies, and downs swooped Alexander, licking Grime in the face and cawking happily._

_"Down, boy! Down!", Grime called, giggling, and for a moment Lily almost forgot how upset she was. She just smiled at Grime, who got up, tidied himself, and proceeded to look up to his mother._

_"…What?", he asked._

_"…Nothing.", Lily replied, whilst feeling everything._

_She then took his hand and raced with him to her intended location, still desperately needing to save her boy from the darkness._

_As they began to leave the shopping district, and enter an all together unfamiliar slum, one that was dirty, disgusting, sickly and grey, Grime got confused. "Mother, I do believe the shops are the other way! Don't worry, I get confused a lot too!"_

_Lily had to stop herself from blessing her boy, because this was more important, so her footsteps echoed on the pavement as they reached their intended location._

_Grime, who was still puzzled, looked at his mother while Alexander nuzzled him with his beak. Lily, breathless, sucked up some air and then panting, pointed at an alleyway they were in._

_"…I didn't realize we needed to buy an alleyway. What are going to do with it? And how will we carry it?"_

_Lily stifled a chuckle before grabbing his hand and leading him in. "Before we get any shopping done, I need you to talk to the people who live here."_

_Grime got wide eyed. "People live here?"_

_He looked inside; there was nothing to see but murky puddles of rain and sludge, chipped walls of plaster and the odd sound of giant cockroaches hissing and barking._

_Surely no one could live here!_

_But Lily didn't have to wait long to explain: A sudden cough crawled out of the crevices and soon an elderly frog with a grey beard, his tall ginger daughter and her five children slowly approached the toad child._

_Grime was almost gaping: while his clothes were well pressed and clean, their clothes were tattered and covered with holes, so brown and grey one couldn't have known they were ever a different color; While his posture was straight, narrow and bold, emitting status in a moment, theirs was low and crooked, almost as if they were all hunchbacked, almost as if their knees could buckle at any moment._

_But of course, the most startling feature was their weight. That is, the lack thereof._

_Grime could see their ribcages. Their bones. He could have touched their spines._

_He almost wanted to throw up._

_"…Who let this happen? How is this possible? Mother, we must take them with us immediately, we must feed them!", Grime demanded, but the old frog coughed in laughter and shook his head sorrowfully._

_"Your son is well meaning, I can see. But he has clearly been misinformed."_

_Grime turned to Lily, who sighed morosely and patted his head. "I HAVE been feeding them. But there's only so much I can withdraw from your father's treasury without arousing suspicion."_

_"Why? Father surely wouldn't want this!"_

_Lily bit her bottom lip and stammered. "…Your father… Y… Your father is… Well, let's say he's worried about the invasion."_

_Grime was confused; how could these frogs invade?_

_But he then shook his head, laughing at himself. "Well, of course! It's not like all the frogs here are like this!"_

_When Lily didn't answer, Grime shivered in fright. He was shocked._

_But his heart came through. "We must do something."_

_"This is all we can do."_

_Grime couldn't believe this, and when the smallest of the frogs sneezed and grasped her chest in pain, he clenched his fist in rage, nails digging into his scars. "This is not ok! We are protectors! We should be able to deal with this!"_

_He turned to his mother, almost growling. "What can I do? Tell me! I have to fix this!"_

_"…Well, there is one thing. But I don't know if you can do it."_

_"I can do anything, Mom! I'm a toad!"_

_Lily wanted to throw herself at the "mercy" of her husband; how could she do this, how could she give him false hope?_

_"…You have to disagree with your father.", she finally choked out, tears running down her face._

_That silenced Grime. He suddenly grew very small and very frightened. "Last time I did that, I was… I was wrong. And foolish. And rude. I don't want to hurt dad's feelings again."_

_"And I don't want you to be hurt!", she said, gripping his hands and showing him his scars. She would die if it meant he could forget about them._

_Grime retracted his hands coldly, tears in his eyes, which he soon wiped. He felt that hole again. "…I deserved it. I was out of line to refuse a command. I should have punished the soldier like dad said."_

_Grime could still see it; how the soldier begged for mercy as he held the whip over him; how his father goaded him on, and Grime felt like he could make his father smile for once; how he refused when he couldn't bare to see the man suffer; and how his hands bled all over his pillow that night._

_"I can't let father down! Not again! I… I want to make him proud!"_

_Grime didn't know what to do: On the one hand, this was horrible! But on the other, he couldn't just disappoint his father over and over again!_

_"I know… But you have to see the truth!", Lily got desperate, not wanting Grime to become a sheep. Her eyes flashed with worry, and it only got worse when Grime laid on her a bombshell:_

_"…Mom… You don't understand…"_

_Grime kept sobbing, something Alexander tried to stop by licking his face and softly cawking. The young toad stepped up to his mother and grasped her dress, startling her. "Mom… Either you are lying or dad is lying."_

_His words were laced with tears as he wept. "I… I can't choose between you!"_

_And that was when Lily realized she had no choice… But to let fate decide._

_Going down to her knees, she embraced Grime and sobbed too, caressing the back of his head. "Baby… I'm sorry. You don't have to choose. And don't worry…"_

_She grasped his face and smiled, wiping his tears off. "I KNOW you will make the right choice. Whatever that choice is…", she stated, trying not to show bias. "…Whatever it is… You'll make it."_

_She kissed his forehead softly, leaving a warmth that never really left. "…I promise… You ARE a good toad. And one day, you'll save us all. I promise."_

_And so, mother and son embraced, Grime declaring "I love you Mom!" and Lily returning the gesture, all while a toad soldier secretly looked on from a window above them, ready to report to Captain Muck of his wife's insolence…_

* * *

Grime shook awake, remembering it all. It hurt. It always hurt.

His hands didn't bleed on his pillow, but the rocks felt his tears as he thought of his mother.

She believed in him…

And here he was, failing her again. Here he was, not finding his friend, not saving his men, not being a toad…

Here he was…

Why was he still here?

Grime knew that he had to move on, and keep going, but he was so tired…

And so hungry…

His stomach clenched and thrashed about almost, and if that wasn't bad enough, he was now coughing and wheezing. Seeing that the beetles were stirring, he decided to take his mental collapse somewhere else.

Why mental collapse? Oh, because he could see his father now.

As the leaves shook and the moon shone, Muck stood over him with menace in his eyes, and Grime was soon bathed in darkness as his father picked him up and glared at him. The ground could barely be seen, the wind barely be heard, and all that surrounded Grime was hopelessness and shame. He looked down, not daring to look up at or to his father, desperately wishing he could one day look into those eyes as an equal.

But he couldn't… They weren't even on the same playing field. Grime's feet dangled from the air as he closed his eyes in fear and regret.

"…I'm sorry, father."

The insurmountable disgust inherent on Muck's face made Grime wonder if he had ever been more than a constraint, a burden on his father's back as he tried to get on with his life. "You should be."

His breathing could be felt on Grime's face, and his eyes cut his soul to ribbons as he said the words that were in Grime's mouth. "You are not a toad, or a soldier. You're barely my son. And you will never fill the hole in your heart until you let yourself loose and realize your birthright."

Grime stammered as he awaited his punishment, hoping it would hurt a little more this time, for he surely earned his sobs tonight. "But… But I don't know what my birthright is. I want…"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?", Muck screamed into the night, and Grime choked it out.

"All I know is that I want to save Amphibia!"

Muck took this in…

And he slammed Grime onto the rocks, before stabbing him in the heart with his sword.

As Grime blinked away the night, his father's voice called out "Then choose."

Grime wished he could.

He really wished he could.

* * *

Sitting by the swamp, closing his eyes, the moonlight shining over him, Wrecker refused to stare at his reflection, lest he decide to remove it permanently. Every time he breathed, he wanted to cut it short because it hurt so much. His shoulders felt like they were carrying the whole universe, and alongside his hardening chest, Wrecker felt so…

Cold. And off. And wrong.

"It's like I can't stop making things worse… It's like no matter what I do, I'll find a way to dig my hole deeper."

He sighed, tears running down his face freely for the first time in years. It was odd… Feeling something. It was like he had to hurt himself just to feel, just to see if he was still real.

If only he wasn't.

"All I've ever done is get in the way…", he sobbed, wishing he could make up for his existence. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I wasted my miracle…"

Annie's sobs still weighed on his heart as he stared now into the water, his reflection the mask he chose, the mask he wished he could remove…

But he had lost the right to be himself. He lost it a long time ago…

* * *

(The Everthere – Elbow)

_CRASH!_

_The door swung open violently, and 20 year old Wrecker, washing the dishes, turned around only to be met with furious glares._

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I TOLD YOU TO GET READY FOR THE GUESTS!"_

_Wrecker had never actually been told that, but he shrugged, used to this by now, and he walked into the living room to present himself, his father and mother muttering about his disobedience. Wrecker had finally managed to grow a bit after years of stilted growth (thanks to his pre-mature birth), but he was still towered over by his father, the man's shadow shading his son completely. His mother just seemed disinterested as usual, which confused Wrecker, since she was insisting about the importance of these guests._

_Wrecker decided his parents needed a smile, so he gave them one, but they just glared at him, awaiting the guests. In fact, Wrecker thought as he turned away sadly, he was hearing strange noises all of a sudden. Noises that sounded like screams and cries and sobs. Noises of destruction and fire. But that didn't make any sense! Why, if such a thing were happening, his parents would be shouting at him to flee, no?_

_When the door opened, Wrecker realized there was one more thing he was wrong about._

_5 heavily armed and monstrous looking toad guards, their golden armor nearly blinding, pointed their sharp silver swords at him, the tips nearly cutting into his skin, nearly sheathing blood. Wrecker gulped in fright, tears already almost coming out, when the door opened wider and the men bowed in fright, in awe, in obedience._

_Then the most dangerous sword came into the room, and Wrecker suddenly realized his life would never be the same._

_For Captain Mire, the leader of Toad Tower and Amphibia, and the most feared figure in all of the world, stepped in to his house and grinned a most malicious grin._

_"Hello…"_

_Short, sure steps serenaded the once safe sanctuary as Captain Mire approached the frog, who turned around to see his parents themselves retreat for a moment in fright. Wrecker was not used to seeing such worry in their eyes; what could Captain Mire possibly want?_

_And then, Wrecker realized it. Of course! He wanted to take his parents away, probably kill them for not paying enough taxes or something! He had been doing that all over Amphibia the last few weeks, why would he make an exception here in Wartwood?_

_Well, Wrecker couldn't just let that happen, now could he?_

_Years of emotional abuse melted away like butter on a slice of bread as Wrecker took a deep breath, and, without a second thought, stepped up to Mire and with one swift motion of his hand, knocked his sword out of his hands._

_Even when 5 other swords very nearly sliced him into bits, Wrecker still stared deeply into Mire's eyes, refusing to budge._

_"T…Those are my parents. I won't let you hurt them."_

_In almost any other house, in almost any other place, such bravery, such devotion, such selfless love would have been commended, met with tears of gratitude and cries of returned affection. In any other house, such an act of forgiveness would have been never forgotten._

_But this was no other house._

_This was Wrecker's house._

_"Are you MAD, BOY?!", His father cried, slapping him in the face, which didn't sting as bad as the rejection._

_"What are you THINKING?!", His mother screamed, bashing him in the nose and sending him down onto the ground, Wrecker's nose now bleeding heavily._

_He was so dazed and confused it was hard to comprehend that Captain Mire had spent the entire time laughing as he picked Wrecker up and studied him. "And to think my son thought this would be a bad idea…", he joked, and he eyed Wrecker with intense intrigue._

_"You don't know why I'm here… Do you?"_

_Wrecker, bloody and winded but not down for the count, responded with no compromise. "I'm… I'm not letting you… Hurt my parents…"_

_Wrecker expected to be hit, or kicked, or even stabbed in the heart, but instead, he received something way more painful in the form of Captain Mire's evil, echoing laugh that filled the room with foreboding dread._

_Finished with his booming laugh, Mire grinned evilly and uttered "Oh, I'm not here for them… They called me here for you…"_

_Wrecker had to turn around and see his parent's faces to believe it. His heart nearly stopped but his tears didn't as he just shook his head, hoping he'd finally wake up._

_Finally, his father spoke up, his mother nodding determinedly. "You can finally be useful, boy. Slave selling packs a pretty penny, and you know family comes first."_

_Wrecker said nothing… He just stared._

_He stared at his parents as they sold him into slavery._

_And finally, he walked up to his father, Mire watching on with great interest as he shook and shivered._

_On the one hand, this is what he deserved… This is what he had earned for years of uselessness._

_And at first, he wanted to bow down and apologize and get carried away so that he could give back a sliver of what he owes them._

_But something deep inside him suddenly cracked, and as he looked at his father, he saw neither frog nor family;_

_He saw a monster._

_"…No."_

_The defiant answer shook the very room, shocked or bemused expressions all around, especially from Wrecker, who had never said such a thing to his parents._

_But… For once in his life…_

_Wrecker felt that he deserved more than slavery._

_Not that that changed anything._

_SMASH! went the wall as Wrecker was pinned to it by his father, who shook him and hit his back onto the wall until his head pounded like it had a million bombs in it go off at once._

_"YOU DARE?! AFTER ALL WE'VE GIVEN YOU, YOU DARE BE UNGRATEFUL?! YOU'RE LUCKY WE DIDN'T KILL YOUR MONSTROUS PREEMIE SELF THE MOMENT YOU CAME OUT!"_

_Over and over again, Wrecker's head hit the wall as his cries of anguish and pain were drowned out by his father's true nature as he removed him from the wall and smacked him with fire and fury, Mire, his guards and Wrecker's Mother watching with interest and joy at the deserved punishment._

_"YOU FAILED OUR FARM! YOU LIED TO US! YOU DISRESPECTED US! AND YOU BROKE OUR FAMILY APART WITH YOUR SELFISHNESS!"_

_One final smack…_

_And Wrecker was trembling on the floor, his father staring down at him with nothing but disgust and rage. Calming down, he let out his most painful blow yet, using only 10 words:_

_"You're a Wrecker, son. And that's all you'll ever be."_

_Wrecker dared not look up, lest he scream and cry like a child, but he was scooped up like one by Mire, who, taking out his knife, grinned with glee._

_"He can be beaten, I see! Good! It shouldn't take long to break his spirit!"_

_He then removed his blade and began to draw blood from Wrecker's face, almost licking the knife as he said "We'll make a fine slave of you yet!"_

_Soldiers all around him, a disapproving family, and the most dangerous and powerful toad in the whole world; Normally, Wrecker would have given up, and convinced himself he had earned all this._

_But as he looked up for once, the shadows all around him dispersed just for a second, and he saw outside the window…_

_Fire. Destruction. Death._

_Then he looked at his hands._

_He thought of Mrs. Croaker._

_And he clenched them._

_"Sorry… But I see things a little differently."_

_Before Mire or his guards could react, Wrecker hopped the hardest he could and he bounded out of the window, before launching into the fastest sprint Wartwood had ever seen._

_"GET HIM!", Mire screamed, furious at this insolence, and he and his men rushed out to get Wrecker, bows and arrows now being equipped and prepared to use._

_Faster and faster Wrecker's legs went as he ran and hopped from one place to the next. Past the coffee shop, past the bakery, past town hall. And every building and house he passed were on fire, and every friend and neighbor he hopped past was being beaten or chased or sometimes even killed._

_But they all fought back; Mr. Flour threw loaves of bread at the oppressors, Mrs. Sundew and her daughter who gazed worryingly at Wrecker subdued their attacker with the chairs in the café, and Mayor Hopkins himself fended off guard after guard to allow the children to escape._

_Wrecker kept hopping, taking sharp turns and going unexpected directions, managing to lose Mire and his men, but his heart was hurting: They were fighting and he was running. Even now, he contributed nothing._

_And the screams of pain and anguish and the cries of fear and sorrow and the flames that licked at his feet were overloading him with guilt as he hopped faster and faster, shaking his head and trying to forget what his parents had just done, trying to forget what future he had if he failed to escape._

_But…_

_Did he deserve to escape?_

_Why else had these invaders come? Surely only for him! Had they attacked the village in retribution for his insolence? Sure, there was a fire before, but Wrecker was always wrong about one thing or another. Had his selfish desire to be free doomed the rest of the village?_

_Was he the oppressor here?_

_His thoughts and hops were soon interrupted though, as he leapt to the wrong area and was met with two furious toad guards._

_"There he is!", they shouted, and the first guard knocked Wrecker to the ground while the second one held aloft his sword, ready to end his sordid existence._

_Wrecker thought of escaping, but guilt and shame consumed him once more, and as he saw the sword glint, he wondered if perhaps everyone's suffering would end if he ended._

_And so, he closed his eyes and welcomed death, praying it would spare his friends._

_But just before the sword could strike…_

_CLANG!_

_Sword met sword, Frog met Toad, and Wrecker's eyes met…_

_"Mrs. Croaker?"_

_Clad in a black hood, with a ferocity and rage never before seen on her face, Sadie Croaker began to fight the two toads off from Wrecker, as he kneeled behind her and tried to digest the situation._

_The two toad guards were strong, burly men, able to sustain much damage and bruising, but they were not nearly as smart or resourceful, and definitely not as fast as Mrs. Croaker, who outmatched them in every area, her sword slashing and thrashing the toads down until they were gasping for breath._

_A kick to the chest here, a fist to the temple there, and an arm or two cut off, and the toads had no hope against the force of nature that was Sadie Croaker._

_Disarming both easily, she stood protectively over Wrecker as he stared in awe. Mrs. Croaker winked at the young man before returning her gaze to the monsters before her._

_"Leave this place now, or you'll wish your captain dealt with you."_

_Her threat was laced with malice and intent, and the two terrified toads ran off before they could be killed by the middle aged woman._

_Turning around, Croaker picked Wrecker up, and the two stared at the burning Wartwood, the burning houses sending a chill down Wrecker's spine despite their warmth._

_"…This is my fault.", he stated, ashamed._

_"Nonsense. It is Mire's fault. It is Toad Tower's fault.", Croaker replied._

_Wrecker disagreed and held himself in sadness and panic. "I should have just let them enslave me."_

_"They attacked before they even entered your house. And if it wasn't for them, I would have shown your parents what they deserve.", Croaker remarked with venom in her words, and after muttering something about "Telling Lillypad to hide that thing", she turned to Wrecker and suddenly embraced him with all her heart._

_"And you deserve nothing of the sort."_

_Her hug was not only loving; Wrecker actually felt her cry on his shoulder as she caressed him, and it was that showing of emotion, it was her kisses and hair strokes that made Wrecker burst into tears as well, the reality of it all truly setting in._

_"…What am I gonna do, Mrs. Croaker? If they find me, they'll enslave me! And if my parents find me…"_

_Mrs. Croaker scratched her chin in worry, she knew she couldn't save him from his parents or from the guards by taking him in. She didn't have enough money to run away with him, and even if he wasn't wanted as a slave anymore (and knowing Muck, he would focus his efforts on other things), Wrecker would never be able to survive out there with the rampant gangs and crime lords. If the boy was to survive, he'd need to learn a skill set and master it enough to gain a steady living. But for that he'd have to go to college, and that would cost more money than he had…_

_CLICK!_

_A smile spread on Mrs. Croaker's face as she realized that she had the ace in the hole._

_Turning to Wrecker, she remembered something he had once done so many years ago…_

_And soon Wrecker's palm held a handbag filled to the brim with cash, and his face held a perpetual expression of shock as Mrs. Croaker explained the plan._

_"Once you get there, tell them that this is your entire tution fee covered by yours truly, and they'll take it, it's money, they would never say no. Then, take the course that fits you best (and take a job at the same time, to rack up some backup cash) and by the time you've graduated you'll be living comfortably somewhere else, like Marsh Pond or Lakeborough!"_

_Wrecker was speechless, but not for long. He wouldn't do that to Mrs. Croaker. Eyes barely able to hide the tears, Wrecker stuttered. "Mrs. Croaker, I've bothered you enough, I can't do this!"_

_Mrs. Croaker insisted, shaking her head and looking back to see if anyone was approaching them. "Of course you can! It's about time you did what your parents never did, and took care of yourself! You deserve a good life, and this is the key to it!"_

_Wrecker wanted to run, he wanted to be happy, but he couldn't see Mrs. Croaker lose her once chance at true happiness. Sobbing, he almost shook her as he cried out "But Mrs. Croaker! You'll never see your daughter again!"_

_"No, but I will see my son smile."_

_Wrecker's heart nearly stopped and he slowly internalized that showing of affection. Was…_

_Was this love?_

_Slowly but surely, he took the purse back and, deciding to follow her advice, he thought of himself. "All right… I'll… I'll do it. I'll live."_

_Lip trembling, he asked one last question. "But… But what about you? How could I ever repay you?"_

_And that's when Mrs. Croaker smiled softly and brought their relationship full circle._

_"Your smile is payment enough."_

_Never in his life had Wrecker been happier then when he suddenly embraced Mrs. Croaker, and, tearfully vowed her he would succeed. "I promise you, Mrs. Croaker! I will go to college and make a name out of myself! I won't let you down!"_

_He was so happy, he actually began to hop up and down, as he once had so many years ago, before suddenly noticing the proud smile on Mrs. Croaker's face._

_"…What?", Wrecker asked._

_"…Nothing.", Mrs. Croaker replied, whilst feeling everything…_

* * *

Another tear shed from Wrecker's cheek as footsteps silently sounded behind him. A dark cloak descended from the sky and a figure he hadn't seen in 40 years seemed to be seated next to him.

"And despite all that… I still failed her.", Wrecker uttered, deeply in pain, nearly broken and shattered. The one person that loved him in the world, and he couldn't even succeed for her.

He was a failure.

"Well… I wouldn't say that.", the voice next to him said, and Wrecker, despite not having been aware of the presence next to him, turned his head melancholically next to him.

The figure then removed their hood, and Wrecker's heart nearly stopped, tears immediately fled from his eyes and a shocked but elated smile burst on his face.

"Mrs. Croaker?!", he exclaimed, almost deliriously, and he didn't know whether to hug her, beg for mercy, or both.

So he just sat there and stared at her with disbelief, shame and love as she sadly shook her head.

"Unfortunately not. This is Pall Forest after all."

The answer struck Wrecker and he looked down again with shame, closing his eyes and wishing they'd never open. "Of course. It's not like I deserved the real one."

"The forest's illusions can be good or bad. Perhaps it has decided to help you.", The vision of Mrs. Croaker encouraged, a comforting hand on Wrecker's shoulder, which he removed.

"Well, I don't deserve help. I don't deserve you. And I definitely don't deserve her."

Wrecker's reflection shifted into his father's, and it only shattered his heart further. He hugged himself, the weigh on his soul relentless and uncaring.

"Look at what I've done. At what I've become. After all my mistakes, I was sure I'd finally done my one good thing, but the mission wasn't over yet. And… And I wanted to do right by her. To guide her to a safe place. To make up for my existence. But I just hurt her, like my father hurt me. I fucked up, like I always do."

Looking at Mrs. Croaker, Wrecker tearfully condemned himself. "No matter what I do, I'll always be a wrecker."

He then began to sob quietly, Croaker's hand never leaving his shoulder. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I let you down. I'm sorry I let her down."

Mrs. Croaker sighed, and her hand slipped into his, caressing the scars of battle yorn with the comforting touch he so sorely lacked. "The sins of our fathers cast long shadows, and it is up to us to decide: Will we be towered over by them… Or cast them off, and find our own legacy?"

Wrecker knew she was right, but it didn't change anything. "Well then clearly I failed, because the poor kid's alone and heartbroken because of me."

"Then fix it."

"Easier said than done.", Wrecker almost chuckled sadly.

"But not impossible. Especially not for someone with a heart like yours."

Wrecker struck the water with anger and frustration. "I don't get it! What makes you think I can change that? All I've done is hurt her!"

"You saved her multiple times, and before you fucked up you fed her and tried to make her happy. You're on the right path, you just need to correct your course.", Croaker smiled softly, but Wrecker shook his head once more and stood up in front of her, red cheeks and eyes meeting her violet ones.

"Stop it! Stop it!"

"Stop what?", she asked, and Wrecker finally confessed his guilt.

"Stop loving me! I don't deserve it! I don't care if I was nice to you, I didn't earn your love!"

Mrs. Croaker waited a moment…

And then she stood up and embraced the boy, who began to cry once more.

"Wrecker… I never loved you because you were nice to me… Or because I needed affection… Or anything like that. And I didn't expect you to love me for those reasons either."

She looked him in the eye, wiping his tears and calming him down with het soft touch. "You don't own me anything, and I don't feel this great obligation to do right by you, because caring for one another, especially for a child, is obvious."

A mentoring nod of the head drove the lesson in. "Loving you is a privilege, and not anything else."

Wrecker listened carefully, and he tried to adopt the words to heart, but still he couldn't forgive himself. "But I didn't do that, did I? How am I going to love the girl? I don't even love myself! I'll… I don't know how to not hurt her!"

Sitting down by the lake, Wrecker closed his eyes and sighed. Mrs. Croaker, knowing how to save him, stood behind him and asked a simple question.

"Tell me… Do you care for the child?"

Wrecker opened his eyes as he considered the question. Did he?

His mind immediately flashed moments: Annie's funny walk, Annie jumping on the trees, Annie's small smile as she handed him some soup, Annie talking to him about beetle jerky, about her friends, about the eternal hug. Annie promised she would give HIM that. Annie had made a daisy chain for HIM. Annie had avoided the subject of her village's death for HIM.

But more than all that: Wrecker remembered Annie's smile, and thought to himself how wonderful it was to see her just smile. To see her just be happy.

And it was, with no reason at all, extraordinary.

At that moment, Wrecker realized that even with all the reasons he had, he didn't need a reason: Something about Annie made him want to care for her no matter what.

And so he answered. "Yes. Yes I do."

And as the answer hit him, Wrecker clenched his fists, opened his eyes wide, and, heart swelling, he stood up and looked to the sky, imagining Annie's happiness, and wanting nothing more than to do right by her, for her.

Turning to Mrs. Croaker, he narrowed his eyes and nodded his head. "I need to go."

Mrs. Croaker beamed. "Go right ahead."

As he passed her, Wrecker looked back for just a moment, full of love for Croaker. "…Thank you." His eyes sparkled with gratitude.

"For what?", she asked.

"…For loving me.", he replied.

"It's a privilege, Wrecker. A privilege."

* * *

"So, here's the thing… I'm an idiot."

He shook his head, annoyed. "No, no! That's… Idiotic, I guess."

Wrecker sighed and tried again, as he stepped closer to the camp site. "Ok, look… My father was abusive and tried to sell me into slavery and… No, stop, you're making excuses!"

This was harder than it looked, Wrecker thought. He decided to say what came to his head. "Back in my day, we hated children, so I guess you could say I need to get with the times, because they are a changing WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING?"

Taking a deep breath, knowing that he had to do this for Annie, Wrecker reached into his heart and decided to show her his care, no matter how hard it was.

"…It doesn't matter why I was wrong. It doesn't matter why I behaved like a monster, I did. And I am truly sorry, because… Because you deserve better than that. I want you to be safe, but more than that: I want you to be happy. I want you to live and enjoy your life, and… And…"

His smile widened as he thought of her. "…I just want to do good by you. Because… Even though I haven't shown it… I DO care for you, A…"

But just as he finished his speech, he arrived at the camp site and saw that it was deserted.

Panic defined his first thoughts, certain that she was hurt, dead, or worse! He turned around in fright, searching everywhere for her, his eyes widening with terror as he called out for her. "Kid! Kid! Kid, please come out, I'm sorry!"

He almost began to hyperventilate, his heart pounding like a jackhammer, but his voice of reason tried to calm him down. "Well, maybe she's just gone on a walk. Yes, a walk! To clear her mind of my stupidity! I'm sure wherever she is, she'll come back soon, safe and…"

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

Wrecker stopped talking and he looked out to the distance, where the sound came from.

He panted.

He thought of Annie.

And, clenching his fists and narrowing his eyes, he charged down to where the sound came from.

* * *

(The Mudhorn – Ludwig Goransson)

"Let me go! Let me go!", Annie shouted and squirmed, trying her best to wiggle out of the monster's grip, but The Phantom Pall himself was not a beast to just be trifled with; Its obscenely large and wide body had a speed and agility one would not expect, and its blank reflective face sent a chill down Annie's spine, but she wasn't sure why, since its voice should have calmed her down immediately.

After all, it sounded like her father.

"What do you want with me? I'm not a threat to you, and I don't taste good! Believe me, I know!", Annie remarked, trying to get out of this sticky situation, but The Phantom Pall, rushing through the trees and bushes and branches with nary a scratch nor any damage done to the aforementioned things had an immediate reply that cut her down harder than any sword.

"What would anyone want with you? You are Annie Lilypad; and Annie Lilypad you shall remain to your dying breath!"

Annie read the Phantom's intent, and while it hurt her to be taken for no reason (weird a thing to feel bad about as that was, she admitted), she wasn't just going to go down without a fight.

So, as she failed to budge from the Phantom's tight as all hell grip, she decided to investigate and fight back. "For someone with my father's voice, you sure as hell don't feel like him!"

"For someone with your father's spirit, you sure as hell don't take after him!", it immediately retorted, and Annie again felt an odd pain in her heart. How come? She had no qualm with her father, what was this beast thinking taking his form?

"I'll have you know that if you're auditioning for a stage roll as my father, you're doing a lousy job!", Annie commented, before adding as she narrowly ducked a high branch with a yelp "And you also need to work on your impression! He said Heck, not Hell!"

"Oh, dear child: this is just dress rehearsal! My real target audience is still trying to catch up!"

Jeez, was she that needy for attention that not getting it from the shadow monster sucked? Annie wasn't sure if she felt sorry for herself or if she felt embarrassed by herself.

Whatever she felt, it was soon replaced with a feeling of intense pain as she smashed into a tree, a tree which she was then tied to by a crusty and old rope. As The Phantom made sure she was tied just right, Annie finally got her mind focused enough to realize who The Phantom was waiting for, and she made sure to tell it off for that. "If you think The Wrecker is gonna lose to some chump like you, you've got another thing coming!"

The Phantom just laughed at these words of challenge, evil spewing out of every syllable. "My dear, The Wrecker is about to face his greatest nightmare, the same as yours!"

"Which is?", Annie asked, getting a little fearful but refusing to back down, as she began to try and shimmie her hands enough to cut her binds.

The Phantom just grinned as he waited for his opponent to come due east. "A father's shadow…"

Annie suddenly realized what the Phantom's game was, and after momentarily internalizing her fears of not living up to her father, she remembered back to her conversation with Wrecker about the eternal hug from above…

And she got worried for his safety.

Looking up from her prison, Annie pleaded from The Phantom for mercy with a voice welcoming of her potential fate. "If you want to punish someone, punish me. It would be inamphibian to hurt him more."

But The Phantom ignored her tears and instead smirked. "Lucky I'm not an amphibian, then!"

It seemed as if The Phantom had the ace in the hole: Wrecker had only needed little pushes to stay in the dark. Killing him and sucking his life force when he himself would gladly voulentear that would be easy as pie!

But what it hadn't counted on was Wrecker's new found will to live.

And that perhaps deep down, Wrecker had the potential to heal and forgive himself.

Oh, and it also didn't count for Wrecker sneaking around and jumping from Westward.

SWOOSH! Through the air went Wrecker, landing on The Phantom's nose and slashing at its face with determined rage and anger.

"Lucky hit! Almost as lucky as your birth!", The Phantom cried, instantly transforming into Wrecker's father but with The Phantom's body and throwing him against a tree, which was destroyed entirely by the impact.

Wrecker was dazed by the attack, but he was soon up on his feet, an energy and urgency to him he had never had his entire life. He stood his ground, analyzing the situation, as The Phantom played its tricks, enjoying every moment of it.

"It makes me laugh to think that someone as accident prone and naïve as you actually thinks he could take on me! You could barely grow a lettuce, let alone fight your true superior!"

Wrecker waited for the right moment, and, noticing the beginning of a slide attack from The Phantom shape up, he readied his feet to hop over.

The Phantom, however, was less aware of the battle and more focused on the mental struggle. "I'm gonna kick you out of here, just like your family and college did!"

The Phantom than launched it sliding attack, grass and dirt flying up into the air and unintentionally blinding The Phantom momentarily, but that didn't stop it from seeing Wrecker dodge the attack with a single hop, looking down at the monster with utter determination as it slid under him in slow motion.

Crashing into a group of trees and destroying then entirely, outside of a splinter in its finger which should have been impossible, The Phantom stared with disbelief and irritation at The Wrecker, who was now breathing heavily but still staring at it with all his might.

The Phantom felt piercing pain, and it did not like it. "Whatever game you're playing, stand down now!"

Wrecker stood his ground, still staring down the apparition.

The Phantom was getting nervous; this didn't make sense, it had seen all the trauma and guilt embedded like rock in Wrecker's spirit, he should have been dead by now!

But Wrecker wasn't dead. Far from it, he was killing The Phantom with a mere glance and a firm stance. Just that act of independent defiance was making The Phantom nearly shriek with pain. What on Amphiba could possibly…

Suddenly, Wrecker let his glance down for a second, a split second where he stared at the girl with… Worry? Concern?

…Oh.

Oh this should be easy, then.

Grinning from ear to ear, The Phantom summoned all its power and, as it prepared to release an energy blast that would win the battle against Wrecker, it said "Oh… Don't tell me you actually think you can SAVE HER?!"

BLAST! Wrecker was distracted momentarily as his newest and most raw fear struck him through the thicket and into a hill top's peak, somehow only just failing to knock him unconscious. The blood flowing from his mouth was not a good sign though, and he could suddenly barely open his eyes, as The Phantom, laughing maniacally, sent lash after lash of psychological trauma at him.

"All your life you've failed to justify your measly existence! You think you can actually save her?! YOU CAN'T EVEN SAVE YOURSELF!"

Annie, who had finally freed herself from her bindings, screamed in terror and ran towards Wrecker, trying to think of how to take The Phantom down, as Wrecker suffered blow after blow of pain.

"YOU FAILED YOUR PARENTS! YOU FAILED YOUR FAMILY! YOU FAILED YOUR VILLAGE! AND YOU FAILED MRS. CROAKER! WHAT MAKES THIS CHILD DIFFERENT?! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN SAVE HER?!"

Wrecker was cast deeper and deeper in darkness, the shade over him almost making him want to give up as shame and guilt once more consumed him. How could he think that he could save Annie? How?

Annie wracked her head for a solution. How come Wrecker had managed to weaken it before, and why wasn't it happening now? As she thought, she found The Phantom's pained face familiar. Had she seen it before?

…Yes… Yes, she had! Before they had entered the forest! When she…

When she refused to bow down to it.

Eyes widening with realization, Annie cupped her mouth and screamed "Wrecker! You have to do what you did before! You have to cast off the shadow!"

The Phantom suddenly turned around to stop Annie, and as it did Wrecker heard her plan, and his eyes widened.

Mrs. Croaker… Before, near the lake…

The Phantom, growling, picked Annie up and began to choke the life out of her. "I've had quite enough of your insolence! It's bad enough you still live, but now you try to save him? What point is there for The Wrecker?!"

Suddenly, The Phantom dropped Annie and screamed in writhing pain, as his hands and face began to ignite and burn. "WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?!", it bellowed, and as it turned around…

Wrecker was staring down it again, slowly leaving its shadow, walking towards Annie and picking her up to see if she's ok. He was limping, clearly still suffering from his near death experience, yet he didn't even look back as he had eyes only for Annie.

Somehow, this caused intense pain for The Phantom, whose hands and feet began to melt. Panicking, The Phantom began to bite down on the grass as it got carried away by invisible forces into nothingness. "WHAT?! COME BACK HERE! YOU DARE NOT REPENT FOR YOUR SINS?!"

Wrecker kept ignoring, and The Phantom grew smaller and weaker, the searing pain peeling off its transparent form, and it began to desperately scream in a plea of hope. "YOU… YOU ARE A WRECKER! AND THAT'S ALL YOU'LL EVER BE!"

Wrecker didn't even hear, he was too busy checking Annie's hands for injury marks and wiping away her tears.

Realizing it would die soon, The Phantom let out one more scream of pain before leaving to lick its wounds, and Pall Forest turned silent and peaceful, a blue night sky illuminating Wrecker and Annie.

Annie was beyond shocked; after all that happened, Wrecker saved her life again, and she had somehow helped!

She actually felt sort of proud!

But…

Would Wrecker revert to his behavior from before? She guessed she couldn't blame him, as she looked down with shame. After all, she was a real burden, and not worth all the trou…

"Are you ok?"

Wrecker's voice was tired, exhausted, yet 100 percent genuine. It took Annie a minute to realize that he truly wanted to know if she was hurt and he wasn't just asking.

Breathing heavily, but surprisingly spared from pain, Annie nodded slowly. "Yes… I'm ok."

Her eyes blinked a little and her head nodded from fatigue, it was REALLY late and she was exhausted.

Suddenly, she couldn't see Wrecker's face, because instead she saw his back as he motioned her to get on it.

Annie would not be that selfish. "Wrecker, I can't piggyback ride you, you almost died!"

"It's a long walk out of the forest. You are way too tired to walk all that way. And you've suffered enough tonight."

Wrecker's words were, once more, the genuine article. He honestly sounded sort of… Sad.

As if…

Annie found it hard to believe anyone would care about her, but she WAS tired, so she reluctantly hoisted herself on his back as he carried her.

Beginning already to fall asleep, Annie had to get one thing off her chest: "I'm sorry."

Wrecker suddenly turned his head back to look at her, Annie's heart suddenly at ease. "…Don't. It's…"

He smiled, true happiness burning in his chest brightly as he saw her smile softly back and feel good. "…It's a privilege."

And for the rest of the night, Wrecker carried Annie on his back. And when he saw her sleep with a smile and look truly happy, Wrecker felt glad to be alive for the first time in years.

* * *

(Anakin's suffering – Samuel Kim)

Grime was feeling the worst he had ever felt in years.

Blood spewing from his wound, and dripping on the ground behind him, he could barely walk as he and the beetles reached a dark thicket that was empty and yet surrounded the toad. A heavy mist permeated the premises, and Grime could barely see, not that it mattered since his head was full of visions.

His eyes closed on the thicket and opened near a gravestone he knew all too well, but he shook his head, fighting the forest's spell.

"Hold on, beetles…", Grime called to them, failing to find them through the fog. His eyes widened with worry, and his stomach twisted with pain. He hadn't eaten in a day, yet it felt like weeks of starvation had been upon him. His knees shook as he leaned on what seemed to be a tree but was instead…

"The grave!", he declared and he averted his eyes. "Anywhere but there!", he called, but it was like he was magnetically drawn to it. It was the only thing he could make out right now in this horrible forest, this completely food barren hell scape of pain and suffering.

The gash in his chest still pulsated as he sat down near the grave, grief sticking to his mind like the grass sticking to his hands and knees. He wasn't sure if he should bow or not, all he knew was that he could not avoid the name on the grave for long.

"But I can't deal with this now! I have to get out of this forest!", he said, but the images danced in his head, and as he looked down his hands seemed smaller and the ground and skies seemed more familiar.

Somehow, he was back in Toad Tower, near the real grave.

Grime knew he was being fed an illusion, he knew that he was losing his mind from hunger and possibly blood loss but no amount of logic could stop him from finally reading the gravestone's inscription and once more coming to grips with the death of his mother.

Lily… Beloved Wife and Mother… Taken from us too soon…

It was like reading it for the first time, and the tears flowed down as they had that first time.

And maybe now it was the first time, since his father was now standing over him, a hand outstretched.

His father was always hard to read, but today was especially true of that statement: Was it grief or relief that coated his tired eyes? Melancholy or Merriness that echoed from his slow and sure steps? Longing or Good Riddance that dripped from his serenading speech?

Like his eyes, his ears seemed to see two pictures, present and past, mourning and triumph, and now even he was changing.

Grime looked up, the beetles still next to him but also looking a little fuzzy and different, and as Grime stared at his father his voice and words were of the past, while his wounds of the present stayed ever present.

"…I failed her…", Grime whispered, a painful shiver that almost made him want to throw up shaking his core, fresh tears falling on old dirt.

Grime's father continued to extend his hand and said "No… No you didn't."

Grime couldn't believe him, but he also couldn't comprehend his father lying, so a mix of necessity and hope combined into his following sentence. "…Ok…"

Grime suddenly embraced the grave stone, sobbing violently as he remembered his final embrace with his mother just 2 days ago. He had forgotten that his father might be responsible for the pain those frogs were feeling because he was in pain.

And that made him feel ever worse; how could he be so selfish, and think of how own grief when others suffered?

And yet, at the same time, he felt such anger, such rage at his mother's death. How had this happened? How did she die?

Father had refused to impart that information yet, so all Grime had were more and more tears, the forest trees sometimes returning to view. But Grime felt so confused, that he wasn't sure if he was in the past or not.

Blood kept gushing from his wound onto the grave stone though, and seering pangs of pain thanks to his hunger and grief made him wail with pain. How could he ever make it to Wrecker? How could he ever survive?

"If you want to continue on your path, you'll have to endure.", Muck commented, but Grime's knees were weak as he stood.

"I'm not strong like you or mother. I am not strong. I… I can't do this."

Muck was insistent, however, and he gave Grime a stick, that seemed to shift into a bow and arrow, and then back to a stick, and then so on and so forth. "The world will step on you, son. You must learn to be the one that steps on it, instead of vice versa."

Grime was unsure, and he conveyed it with words as the wind sent a chill down his spine. Did the Beetles always look like his pet heron? Did the gravestone always look like a tree stump? Where was he? Who was he? "I don't want to hurt anyone. I want to save them."

"Then you will be hurt, son. Like your mother was. Whoever killed her, whoever did this to her… Someone is to blame. You can't let that pass… Can you?"

His words made sense, and Grime's rage was seeping from his pores but he couldn't! He shouldn't! "I can't, father! There must be another way!"

Desperation echoed in his voice, he almost pleaded for there to be hope. "Please… I want to save the toads… I want to save the frogs…"

He bowed his head and cried. "I want… To save the ones I love."

Grime choked on his tears. "I want to be a hero."

Muck stared down at Grime with understanding…

And then he stepped towards him and turned him around, settling the bow in his hand. His hand was almost fatherly as he placed it on his shoulder and his voice was soothing as he instructed him. "Then… Right the wrong."

Out of nowhere, Alexander the Heron flew in, and he looked at Grime with pure love and affection, flapping its wings and squaking happily.

It walked up to Grime and nuzzled him, looking like the mother beetle for a moment.

"…Kill it.", Muck whispered, and Grime had a shudder of terror at both thoughts.

He shook his head. It didn't have to end this way. "No… No, they didn't do anything!"

"One failed to protect your mother, it's job in life… The other? Will make sure you don't starve to death before you save Wrecker."

Tears streaked down Grime's cheek, tears Alexander/Mother Beetle licked away. "I… I can't…", he panted heavily, hyperventilating almost. "I can't do that!"

"Then you will die.", Muck stated. "And you will die as you lived; a failure. You choose to do nothing, instead of step closer to your goals! How can you save your mother and Amphibia if you don't make the hard choices?!"

Grime sobbed heavily, his heart pounding, his fingers preparing to release the arrow but not wanting to.

"How can you be a hero if you don't fight the monsters?!"

Grime's vision was obscured with tears, as Alexander/The Mother Beetle whimpered at him, confused.

"How can you save anyone when you can't even save yourself?!"

Grime was angry, miserable, confused, conflicted and broken…

"I JUST WANT TO DO THE RIGHT THING!", he suddenly shouted.

"THEN KILL IT!", Muck screamed back, and…

Grime, tears in his eyes and blood on his hands, went down to his knees and closed his eyes in shame, as Alexander and The Mother Beetle died in his arms.

If this was the only way to save the world…

"…Then I don't know if I can…", Grime uttered.

Whatever the right answer was, one thing was true, as the beetle baby ran off:

Grime was utterly and truly alone, with a purpose he had no idea how to fulfill.

* * *

(The Everthere – Elbow)

"So, when do the fish bite?"

The lake was content and the breeze was soft as Wrecker and Annie, all fishing geared up, sat peacefully on the wooden bridge over Lake Silhouette, comfortably gone from the Pall Forest.

It had been a whole day since the fight against The Phantom, but one would have been forgiven if they had assumed that had never happened: Wrecker was whistling a tune Mellow had once whistled all those years ago at college, while Annie shook excitedly, having waited to fish her whole life.

They were both dipping their toes in the water and splashing softly, Wrecker sometimes chuckling when he splashed her and Annie giggling when she splashed him.

"Like, don't misunderstand, I can wait, I'm just curious!", Annie explained, sun shining off of her, a straw hat balanced lightly on her head.

Wrecker, also wearing a hat, sighed contently and smiled softly at her, his tone understanding and informative. "Fish can take hours to bite, if at all. Your patience might wear thin, so feel free to hop around a bit and enjoy yourself."

Scooching closer, Annie tipped her hat and grinned. "I'm already enjoying myself!"

Wrecker chuckled warmly again. "All right then! You're not gonna see me complain!"

"Oh, I'm sure I will soon enough! Is it still too hot?", Annie jested, but she did notice that Wrecker was suffering a bit from the sweltering heat.

But Wrecker didn't mind suffering for her. "Not one bit."

The journey to Swamp City would be a mostly comfortable one, so since the forest had been a painful experience, Wrecker had been trying his best to make it up to Annie for his wretched behavior: They had already purchased food in a farmer's market ("I can still cook better than these guys, but I guess this will do", he had joked, and she had laughed), sword practiced a bit ("I can barely sleep with your snoring, but I might get a wink in if ya can protect yourself"), and Wrecker had even volunteered to braid her hair when they had passed a clothes store in a market ("Gosh, I hadn't thought you could look prettier!").

It wasn't always easy, and Wrecker still found himself struggling with certain social cues, but every time Annie smiled he knew it was worth it.

So he could get heartstroke for all he cared: If she was happy, then… For once, he was happy too.

Leaning a bit back on the base of the bridge, Wrecker closed his eyes and calmly said "Why don't ya tell me a bit more about that stage play ya like? It sounded interesting!"

"Sure thing, T.W!", Annie said, before grimacing. "Oh, yeah, sorry, I forgot you don't like that name."

Wrecker looked at her and shrugged softly. "I don't mind! It's kind of growing on me, actually."

Wrecker's voice was so warm with affection, Annie almost forgot that she was fishing…

And more importantly, that she had a bite.

Her line suddenly whirring, Annie was transfixed and Wrecker awoke with a start and excitedly cheered. "Kid, ya got one! Ya got one!"

He immediately offered his help, placing a guiding hand on hers. "Ok, so just guide it in slowly…"

"Hold on!", Annie suddenly said, before shrinking a bit as he stared down at her. "I… I wanna try on my own… If that's ok.", she said shyly. Would he get angry? She looked away in fright, but when she opened her eyes, Wrecker nodded in understanding and gave her space.

Annie breathed deeply. She focused her eyes. She really really wanted just once to do something right herself, and this was her chance, next to a frog she had grown to admire. Would she be able to impress him? Would she be able to impress herself?

Wrecker, already impressed, silently prayed (yet totally believed) that she would succeed as she slowly and surely began to reel the fish in, doing her best not to get jumpy or frightened. Using her natural strength, Annie had a lot more grip than one her age, so she was gaining good ground on the fish, who was fighting hard and fast.

Wrecker fought every urge to overstep and overprotect, hard as it was, and instead focused his energy on sending her positive vibes, as Annie stood up and reeled faster and faster, backing up to the bridge wall.

Water splashed everywhere, and Wrecker stood back too, just in case, as Annie grunted and strained with all her might.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa I've almost got it!", she shouted, before suddenly finding a fish in her arms flapping all over the place.

Tears filled her eyes as she took a second to realize that SHE had done that, that SHE had won the day. But Annie was quickly celebrating her success, dancing a little on the bridge and jumping from foot to foot, squeeing.

"Way to go, kid!", Wrecker congratulated with a warm grin, but suddenly he stopped and stared as Annie was in her own world, without a care, smiling and dancing and semi singing, giggling from the fish in her hands.

Her hair bounced and her eyes sparkled and her soul was soaring as she just…

She was herself. In every single way.

Wrecker had never realized that a smile could mean so much…

But at that moment, he wanted to live. Just for a moment, he wanted to continue.

Smiling proudly, a heart full of love, Wrecker just stared until Annie noticed he was staring and asked "…What?"

And at that moment, Wrecker finally realized what love is, as he ruffled her hair and wished he could give her the universe, and she softly side hugged him and grinned.

"…Nothing… Annie…", Wrecker replied, whilst feeling everything.

END OF CHAPTER 2

* * *

POST CREDITS SCENE:

(Tsungi Horn – Jeremy Zuckerman)

"Hey… Wake up…"

Grime stirred, still unconscious, still hurt.

"Hey… Listen, I know you were in mournin or somethin', but it was just a beetle. Don't know why anyone would waste a good tasting carcass like that, but whatever floats your boat, I guess."

Grime's eyes fluttered open. Who was talking?

"Rise and shine, Mr. Toad!", the figure lifted the blanket, and Grime woke up to find himself in a miserable shack, with a stone for a bed, termite ridden furniture and holes instead of windows.

Shaking his head to comprehend what had happened, he saw a bowl of salad next to him and an unfamiliar face observing him from above.

Guilt and shame flooded back, as he remembered his most recent failure. Why wasn't he lying with the beetle? Why couldn't he have gone instead?

Sighing, the pain in his stomach still present if less powerful, and his gash gone, cause it was an illusion and nothing more, Grime looked at his host and asked him with dreading hope "Am I dead?"

"Worse.", The host replied, grinning with his golden teeth. "Yer in Swamp City…"


	3. All The World's A Stage

(Can I Feed Him? – Ludwig Goransson – The Mandalorian)

A bandage masked Annie's wound on her palm, the white tissue still revealing a red dot square in the middle that stung a little bit whenever Annie touched anything. She squirmed a little in her seat on the borrowed snail she and Wrecker had taken to arrive at Swamp City, which caused Wrecker to look back in worry, guilt laced across his face, that seemed to sag a bit for some reason.

Annie hated to trouble Wrecker with something as needles as worrying about her, so she smiled reassuringly. It didn't really hurt, and it definitely didn't hurt as much as those sad eyes of his. "It's not your fault I'm bad at dummy moves with a sword."

"But it's my fault you got hurt from it.", Wrecker replied, and Annie frowned from the self deprecating statement.

"Well, we still need to train, I want to protect myself from all these crazy threats out there!", Annie said, a little loudly. She was NOT going to just sit there and get hurt next time! She wanted to protect herself (and while she didn't tell Wrecker since she KNEW he would deny her that pleasure, she would also defend him next time).

Wrecker smiled and ruffled her hair, earning a small smile. "I know, but let's go easy for a while. You're better than you think you are, you just gotta work on the dummy tricks."

It had only been a day since they had fished together, but they had somehow gotten even closer, it seemed. Wrecker's love for her only grew from every small moment, be it a smile, a snore or a soliloquie that never seemed to end about her interests. He had never realized how much one frog could live for another, but there were instances, flashes of hope where Wrecker almost wondered…

If perhaps he wanted to live, just so he could see that smile.

And Annie had grown very fond of her protector: snuggling up to him at night, listening to his brief anecdotes when he felt like relating to past experiences, and seeing his proud smile when they'd sword train or when she'd show her knowledge of a particular subject.

In fact, their most recent subject had arisen again as Annie leaned back a bit to gaze at the clouds, the only colorful feature of their currently sandy and dirty landscape and Wrecker patted their snails head, talking to it as if it was an old friend. "I never would have thought that watching "The Terrible Train Thief Tritonio" would help me stop from… Dying and stuff."

Wrecker chuckled warmly and wagged a finger at her. "Annie, you'll find that the theatre is a lot more educational than one thinks! Why, I should know! I was an actor myself!"

Now THIS was a surprise. Annie's eyes went wide and buggy as she swallowed a fly without even looking and gasped. "YOU were an actor?"

Wrecker replied with some friendly banter as he looked out with a little worry into the distance. "Try not to be too shocked." Swamp City would be coming soon. He would have to be extra careful, or Annie could be in trouble.

Oh, and there WAS the little matter of him being hated there.

Annie was quick to explain herself. "Oh, no, not like that T.W! I just didn't take you for the acting type! You seem more like the kind of guy who spent all his life in the army! No offense.", she added, worried about insulting Wrecker.

"None taken, Annie. I've played many roles. Sometimes I too forget which ones I've had.", he said, a tone of melancholy in his words. He had played all the roles, but one. The one he wanted.

"And the one role I want… I can never get.", he admitted, pain in his voice.

And he didn't deserve even an audition. He knew that, he accepted that…

But it didn't make it hurt any less.

Stopping the snail for a moment, thoughts of his past once again confronting him at Swamp City, thoughts of what he could have been clashing with what he was, Wrecker needed a moment to breath.

"Annie… Sorry, but can you give me a minute?", He hated to inconvenience her, but a million voices were running in his head, and it was a chore to even breath.

Why… Why was he still breathing? For Annie, sure…

But that didn't make up for all the air he had wasted.

Annie stepped off obediently, worried, but she turned around to give him privacy, not knowing that Wrecker was doing something unexpected.

Looking from side to side, Wrecker reached toward his head…

And pulled it off.

Free for the first time in 30 years, Wrecker's real face stared out to the distance. It was pained, it was old, it was worn and tired and hurt.

It was the face he was born with, but not the one he had any right to bare.

"I'm sorry…", he whispered to whoever was up there once more, despite knowing it wouldn't be enough. "I promise, I won't lollygag for long. I'll make up for my time here. I'll go soon, I swear."

Wrecker really hoped it would be enough. After all, if his death didn't fix everything, what would?

He felt his face one last time…

Before putting on the mask.

"…You can come back now."

Annie had tried not to look, but she still caught a peak, and was very surprised to see what she saw.

As she got back on, she cautiously asked "…I didn't see it… But why do you wear a mask?"

Wrecker wasn't angry. Far from it: She deserved to know what a failure he was. "My real face is what you see before you. I am The Wrecker, and it's too late for me to ever go back. I will protect you with my life, my little one… But I can never be more than that."

Annie took this in, but as ever, she offered a ray of sunshine to his dreary heart. "Well… I believe you can be a lot more than that."

Wrecker looked up to the heavens. Why had he been blessed with this angel? Why him?

(Nordic Folk Music Viking Clan – Brandon Fiechter)

Finally, the snail drew nearer and nearer till Wrecker and Annie were there: Swamp City.

Swamp City was the strange bastard child of Amphibia, simultaneously a rundown desert town and an ice cold misty fishing village that either froze you or burned you to death. It didn't fit together at all, but perhaps that was the point; Swamp City was chaos incarnate, and it would shove that message down your throat and slice you into ribbons if it could.

And it surely could: The houses, actual ship wrecks from the days of yore of piracy and frog Vikings, were now inhabited by gangs of thieves and bandits, embarking each other's houses like their ancestors and sword fighting to the death, carrying treasure back home until someone else would steal it from them, and so on and so forth. On the ground, merchant carts and dead body carts went back and forth, bringing in goods and taking out carcasses, and bonfires and mud swamps warmed and cooled the hard as steel bones of these insect shell wearing mauradors. Arrows flew back and forth above them in the sky, like constantly migrating flocks of sparrows, and pike fences showed off the heads of all those who weren't strong enough to survive.

"It got worse.", Wrecker muttered, and his heart began pounding in fright. HOW would Annie survive this?

Annie, however, was sort of awe struck. "DUDE, this place looks BADASS!". She could REALLY show off her sword skills here!

Turning to her with the most serious and alarmed expression, Wrecker shut that desire off. "Annie, I'm serious: We CANNOT let them know I'm here."

While Wrecker instructed the snail to return home and pulled Annie along by her hand, Annie was confused by a slip in his statement: "They can't know you're here?"

(Dragon Battle – John Powell – How To Train Your Dragon )

Wrecker had an "OH SHIT" expression as the two began to embark a merchant's cart, a little thanks to the confession, but mostly thanks to the fireball that had hit the cart and set it aflame, forcing him and Annie to run back.

"Back, back!", he told her, and she complied, but she was still curious.

"Wait, do they want to kill you here?", Annie asked, a little oblivious.

"Yes, they do, can you blame them?", he instructed with a stage whisper, and they backed off as the merchant who owned the cart, a young lad by the name of Peter Pimples, began to react to the disaster that had occurred.

"No no no! This is bad, this is bad, what do I do? I can't, I can't just lose all my stock!", he panicked, and he tried to spit the fire out, but his tongue got stuck in the inferno and…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Wrecker got startled by the scream and slipped on the sandy marsh land, hitting the ground with a thud, which alerted a berserking warrior who had just finished gathering some booty.

"Oi, ye okay?", the ginger bearded and braided wall of a frog approached the two, spiked helmet and beetle shell jacketed, wielding beehive nunchucks. "Wean one! Yer numpty's fallen on his bahookie!"

"…What?", Annie asked, confused by the lingo, and because of this she backed off onto a fishmonger's stand, falling into the pile of fish. "Eww…", she cried, and the fishmonger, silver like his fish and about as tall as a tree, lifted her with his pinkie, his red and black doublet, striped bandana and termite nest tri cornered hat selling his pirate identity quite well.

"Ahoy, Bucko!", he called the warrior, waving his bee stinger hook hand in the air, terrifying Annie. "Help a matey belay this lad down or I'll crush yer barnacles!", was his oddly friendly sounding greeting.

"Ah dinnae ken, man! Besides, she surely adds flavor! Let the totie rest her tootsies!"

Annie was worried about how she didn't get any of that, but she wasn't taking chances, so she leapt out just as Wrecker was finally standing upright, and he grabbed her immediately and ordered "We. Go. Now!"

But unfortunately, Peter Pimples had just released his tongue, and seeing the frog next to his cart, took the one item that wasn't burning and pitched it to him, desperate for some business. 

"Hold on, good sir! While you escape for your life, would you not like a nice book to read while you do?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M IN A BUYING MOOD?", Wrecker shouted, as "The Perilous Parole of Pibbles Paboobles" was shoved into his hands.

"…Yes?", Peter asked, and Annie wondered why that voice sounded so familiar, but there was no time for that, since the pirate and the warrior now recognized Wrecker.

"…SOUND THE ALARM!", they screamed, and a bell ding donged ominiously, causing everyone and everything to stop, and look with dread towards the inner city square.

Annie, the only one not aware of what was to befall them, turned to Wrecker and asked. "Did everyone freeze? Is it the cold? GASP! AM I GONNA FREEZE?"

"Annie, run, just run and don't look back!", Wrecker shouted, fear and tears in his eyes, but it was too late.

Maniacal, insane laughter roared and echoed down the streets and the whirring of ladybug wings send carts and stands flying ("At dis ma nut in!"), as the winds blew sand and mist into everyone's eyes, except Annie, who Wrecker was shielding with his hands.

Annie tried to shield his eyes, but he didn't let her.

The cackles continued as the ladybugs landed, a large thud caused from their tremendous feet latching onto the sandy stony stony marshy path.

Atop the ladybugs, were none other than the most feared gang in all of Amphibia, The Claws of The Wind. Burly, bulky and brawny, they were decorated with frog bone armor and they were armed to the teeth with bows equipped with living hornets and wasps, spider mandible daggers and mosquito stinger katannas. Their white caterpillar furs only made them seem bigger, and instead of helmets they wore the melted down faces of their enemies for head gear.

It was a terrifying sight to behold, but it was easily beaten by the booming voice of their leader.

"Avast, ye filthy mongrel scallywags and show some gumption! Why ye pissy pansies be callin ous 'ere when thar be a crises goin' on does me 'ead in!"

Disembarking his lady bug and standing as tall as a street lamp, the leader took giant steps that shook the very earth as he looked around for the cause of the ruckus.

"Wut in Frog's name could be so fuckin' alarmin' I canne tells ya…", he continued, until his eyes set down on the Wrecker.

First, shock painted his face, before the slimiest, ugliest and hungriest grin anyone had ever seen illuminated his face. "Oh… Wut 'ave we 'ere, then? If it ain't our auld friend…"

He lifted Wrecker's arm up high, causing the whole city to erupt in thunderous cheers of excitement at the prospect of murder. "THE WRECKER!"

Annie was still confused, and Wrecker, guilt lacing his face, nodded his head. "Annie… Before I joined Toad Tower…"

He faced his past with full resentment, taking in the punishment he deserved.

"…I was a Claw of The Wind."

(The Mandalorian Main Theme – Ludwig Gorranson – The Mandalorian)

CHAPTER 3:

ALL THE WORLD'S A STAGE

(Davy Jones' Theme – Hans Zimmer – Pirates of The Carribean)

"So… The legends are true."

Grime was staring out the window, chaos and havoc strewing outside as the very pissed leader of The Claws of The Wind walked around with his gang ransacking nearly every house on the street. Fires raged in small areas and the dead body carts were overflowing, but Grime didn't know if he could or should do anything. It was horrible.

"Well, that depends on whose telling the legend, now dinnae it?"

Grime turned around, almost forgetting his host/the frog who had saved his life. He was an odd fellow for sure, medium sized and as grey as the mists that permeated the city, with wooden teeth that didn't hide the missing ones and a sagging face that still managed to hold a discomforting smile.

Taking a moment to stare around his location, the captain's quarters of the old pirate ship that now stood as a house, Grime walked up to the frog on a silk carpet red as blood and asked "My father warned me that people like you would be gutting me up for dinner."

"And yet th' lad dinnea got a gammie, diddy?", the frog asked, wheezing almost from laughter and slapping Grime's back.

Grime, taking a look around at the modest surroundings (red carpet aside, the room was brown, wooden, and rotting, with a solitary white slice of bread on a plate), asked without looking "What's a gammie? And a Diddy? I'm sorry, but I'm not aware of this dialect."

"A bad sign from our future captain, int it no?", the frog said, pointing at Grim with a crusty and wrinkly finger. The toad has to agree; he really should know these dialects. "Gammie is small injury, diddy is did he…", he began, only to instinctually turn and punch a cannonball back to whence it came from as it hurtled towards him.

"And this is a problem!"

(Walk The Plank – Hans Zimmer – Pirates of The Caribbean)

Grime's eyes widened as he realized that the ship was under attack, and he immediately went into battle mode. "Should we pincer them or do you want us to hold our ground here?"

Punching another frog out, but making sure he doesn't die, the host replied "We're not fighting one of yee toad wars, and what I want YEE to do is grab some bourie, breakfast for yer wee brain!"

Grime was going to protest, but a combination of the host's quick response "Yer not in any shape to fight, so stop geranan, and start gobbling!" and his own weak stomach and body reacting to being starved and unconscious for two days made him comply, so he went to the cupboards to see what was available.

"'And me that Cutless while yer at it, landlubber!", the frog ordered, and Grime, finding the cutless, handed it over as he searched for sustennence.

"We got some lovely 'addock, that pantry over there 'as the BIGGEST termite shishkebabs you've ever seen, take yer pick!", the frog informed, sword fighting two pirates who knocked on his window. "Jerry, Steve, ya gots ta stop tryin' to rob me ship!"

"Anything that wasn't alive once?", Grime asked, narrowly avoiding a harpoon that was now meters above him.

"Wut did A say abot killin' people? It's in the frikin' code, ye surely read it buoy now?", the frog knocked down Steve and, turning for a moment with an unamused expression, remarked "Yer moighty picky, ye 'no? What da ya even eat?"

"Well, stuff that wasn't alive once?", Grime offered lamely, before finally finding a leaf of lettuce that was hiding in one of the shelves.

"Shiver me timbers, und I thought you was burryin' that carcass for sentimental reasons!", The Frog shouted back, climbing out the window and onto the roof of his ship, fighting off the intruders with the cutlass and a broom that was hanging nearby.

Grime, stuffing the leaf into his mouth, felt guilty over staying. Bad enough this frog was taking pity over him, but he was being treated once more as some sort of superior being while an "underling" worked for him? Grime was definitely lost and unsure of who he was, but he wasn't just going to let this slide!

So, running upstairs, he searched for the flight that would take him to the starboard.

"Avast ye scallywags! Ye cannee have me treasure! I mean, I barely have nothin' as it is!", The Frog shouted, knocking off another 3 frogs, but finding 6 swords pointing at him from point blank range.

Laughing nervously, The Frog said "Toimes must be tough if yer robbin' me, laddies!" and he backed off slowly, looking for an exit. His back nearly gave out, and his legs began to shake. He was getting too old for this shit.

"'And over yer personal belongings, old man!", the pirates ordered, but before anyone could do anything…

SLAM!

Four barrels of rum coursed by and knocked the men over, breaking and spilling the liquid all over the floor. Foam and bubbles rose and the stench of alcohol seated the air as The Frog went over to Grime half angry. "Are ya daft, man? I tolds ya to stay in thar quarters, ye not in the roight shape!"

"I couldn't just sit there while you did everything for me!", Grime retorted, lifting his sword and fighting off some more pirates who kept swinging in from different houses on ropes, some falling down onto the ground and dying instantly upon impact.

"So that's why there are so many bodies outside?", Grime asked, climbing the mast and fighting off 2 men, and The Frog nodded.

"Only one Frog death in 40 years, remember? Even us "Monsterous" frogs keep to that, Toad!", The Frog bit back as he fought 5 men, climbing the mast too.

Grime frowned, not liking that answer. "I never said anything like that!"

"But yerve been told that, haveanee?", The Frog shouted back, the two already at the top of the mast.

Back to back, Grime and The Frog had to come up with a plan fast, or these knife in mouth wielding lunatics might just kill them despite the law.

"Well, toad, you good for anythin' outside of killin' our kind?", the frog asked, and Grime, his good side tired of all the death, all the crimes of his kind, all the mistakes he had made, lashed out by cutting the ropes.

"I don't want to be a killer!", he shouted, words echoing in the distance as the mast dropped down on the invading frog pirates, who collapsed down onto the deck, a loud thud emitting from their fall.

Thinking quickly, Grime leapt onto the other mast and climbed down the ropes as fast as a shooting star, before disarming the pirates while they were still distracted.

Standing next to him, smiling triumphantly, was The Frog. "Well, well, mateys… Why don't ye shuffle yerselves outta here?"

Shivering in fright, the pirates fled, threatening they would come back once the toad was gone, and Grime and The Frog, exhausted from the adrenaline kick, laughed in relief.

Admiring the toad, much to his surprise, The Frog offered his old crooked hand and shook Grime's. "I moust admit it… Yous dids well out thar! I dinnae think those scurvy rats will be botherin' me again anytoime soon!"

"Well…", Grime started, grateful and shocked to hear such words of praise directed at his presence. How warm could a handshake be? Apparently that warm! "…I was more than happy to help!"

The Frog stared at Grime with an ajar look, intrigued by his guest. "Well now… I see that my newly acquired antiquated views of your lot may joust have been misgouided."

His voice took on a curious tone. "Tell me, laddie… What is yar name?"

Grime, feeling ok for the first time in ages, answered in earnest. "Grime."

The Frog had a twinkle of realization in his eyes as he replied "Hudini. Former first mate of The Dread Pirate Mogs himself."

Hudini grinned with fascination at his new friend. "What say you about a job while ya heal in me home?"

(Isolation – Bryan Taylor – Iron Man 3)

_"Wrecker, you're fired!"_

_29 Year Old Wrecker, eyes widening and heart breaking, refused to believe that fact as he saw his dressing room be emptied by a bunch of burly and beefy workers. Posters of famous productions, scroll copies of his favorite plays, even his bed were being dumped outside onto the trash heap that the "Golden Pond Theatre Troup" wagons had parked next to. _

_Poor Wrecker, dressed in ill fitting brown rags, a piece of paper pretending to be a hankercheif and a golden rock with numbers scratched on it pretending to be a pocket watch in his torn waistcoat, pleaded for mercy from the Troupe's manager, Mystique Meringue, a curtain red female who was as wide as the stage, as the actors liked to joke. She definitely had the voice for a stage, that was for sure._

_"F…Fired? But… But why?", Wrecker asked, shocked and traumatized. This must have been the 6th place to kick him out in 9 years! Scrambling for hope, he kissed her brilliant ruby slippers, that sparkled even inside the small wooden shack Wrecker called a trailer, and, more importantly, a home._

_Mystique, heaving a large sigh, did not have the energy to deal with "Such drama! Oh, Wrecker, dah-ling! You are an ac-tor! READ between the lines!", she huffed, as she shoved an empty second purse from her spider silk coat (the first one, made of cicada fur, was dangling from her stick insect thin fingers)._

_Wrecker gulped, his head and heart now heavy with the burden of the truth. "…Those poor people… I… I couldn't let you."_

_"Oh for heavens sake, Wrecker, I merely sent Brute and Cassius to swipe some funds, you know we're struggling to keep the show going!", Mystique lectured, waving her nose and cigar stick in the air._

_Wrecker, feeling a sudden wave of resurgent bravery, laid a truth bomb. "The show would go on just fine without that new butterfly wings scarf of yours."_

_The two movers, who just so happened to be Brute and Cassius, stepped forwards and cracked their knuckles threateningly, but Mystique snapped her fingers and they parted way for her._

_Pinching Wrecker's cheek, she blew a puff of smoke and declared "And it will continue to go on MARVELLOUSLY without your mediocre stage presence. Ta ta, dah-ling!"_

_Taking her purse back, Mystique turned her back on Wrecker, who looked furious as she left. He could take the hit, but she was just going to hurt more people, now wasn't she?_

_"And it would be on me if I let her just go." He thought, and, standing up, he aimed one last hit._

_"Well, I am sure the police will find the summery of your most recent acting job most interesting!"_

_Wrecker felt a rare swell in his chest, righteousness emenating from his soul, but Mystique was quick to correct._

_"Oh, I guess you missed the part in the script where I will kill your precious snail if you do so.", she grinned maliciously before cackling evily._

_Wrecker knew when he was beat; trudging off, zero possessions and no bed to sleep in, he walked off outside onto the dirty muddy patch of sand and grass as the carriages drove off, leaving him with his now safe snail._

_The snail barked with concern, and Wrecker, smiling softly, petted the creature. "No, girl, they won't get to you, not while I'm here. You're the one thing I actually manage to keep safe."_

_Sighing, Wrecker leaned on the snail and threw his arms up in the air in frustration. "But I don't know what we're gonna do now, girl! I've tried almost every job, and every time we end up getting kicked out, and now more innocent people will be swindled by that criminal!"_

_He covered his face in shame. "All because of me! Oh, if Mo… If Mrs. Croaker saw me now! What would she say?"_

_The Snail answered, and Wrecker shook his head. "Yeah, I wish. No offense, girl.", he quickly added, and the snail nuzzled his face, which made him smile for a moment before frowning again._

_"Pretty soon we'll run out of the little money we have. Then what? We have nowhere to go, I have no skills to deploy! Apparently, I'm not even good at the one thing I have a diploma at!"_

_That old feeling of inescapable doom and dread struck his heart, and Wrecker sat down, tears streaking down his face. How could he have ever thought he could be anything more than a complete failure? _

_His lip trembled as he sobbed. "Frog… Please… I just want to be good. I just want to give something back."_

_"Give somethin' back, ay? Maties, Me thinks I found us a landlubber with some brains!"_

_Wrecker, instinctually reacting in alarm, stood up and shielded the snail with his arms outstretched, preparing for any possible pain, eyes shut in fear. "Do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt the snail!"_

_"Blimey, me heartie, only thing I want to do is to shakes yer hand!"_

_Wrecker hesitated, before opening his eyes and witnessing who was before him. Towering over him and the snail were four mountains of frogs, floating above him with their ladybugs, wielding swords and friendly greetings._

_A short fat blue one with a hook and a bandana, a tall thin purple one with a peg leg and a parrot and a medium sized green one with an accordion all complimented the main man, whose awe inspiring size and strength were only matched by the genuine smile on his face._

_"Names Swampbeard! Captain Swampbeard of the Claws of The Wind, and these sea dogs are me trusted crew!", he declared with a booming voice, pride in his tone._

_He quickly introduced each crew member. "Blubs over thar is the one with the eyepatch…"_

_"A praying mantis monster took moine out, now dinneat?", Blubs explained, laughing loudly._

_Wrecker shook his hand with a little less hesitation and smiled at the second crew member as he was introduced._

_"Tall one is Lil Twigs here!", Swampbeard presented, and Twigs bowed exaggeratedly._

_"Me only gots one leg, why on account of me being stuck in a newt mountain for 128 hours!"_

_"Squak, he sure did, squak!", the ridiculously large parrot squaked, making the ground shake._

_Wrecker shook his hand too before turning to the last one. "And what horrible thing happened to you?", Wrecker chuckled, thinking he had caught onto the pattern._

_The accordion wielding one looked down, almost bawling, as she mewled "Me mum had me go to accordion lessons!"_

_Everyone shook their head with sympathy. "I'm so sorry to hear that!", Wrecker comforted, and The Accordion Weilding one shook his hand heartily._

_"Yer a good 'un, sir! Cricket is me name, assisting the community is me… Well, our game!"_

_"Really? No offense, but you don't seem the type!", Wrecker said to all of them, as she sat down, head resting on the snail that continued to nuzzle him protectively._

_Landing their ladybugs on the ground, Swampbeard, Blubs, Twigs and Cricket all sat down too, forming a sort of semi-circle as they all stared at Wrecker. "Well, I cannae hardly blame ye, but looks can be deceiving, matie…", Swampbeard replied, stroking his beard with intrigue._

_Wrecker felt bad, he knew better than anyone that being judged hurt (even if everyone was right when they judged him), so he sighed and apologized. "I'm sorry, Captain Swampbeard, I'm just a little on edge. Life gave me another kick in the rump, ya know?"_

_Swampbeard's voice turned understanding and reflective, his large face nodding slowly. "Aye, matey. Aye indeed."_

_Wrecker slightly hugged himself as he offloaded more. "I'm sorry to vent, but I just got fired. Kind of took the wind off my sails… No pun intended, of course!", Wrecker quickly backed off, but the others laughed merrily._

_"Well, savvy, we are truly similar in that way! Why, I got laid off four times!", Swampbeard shared, and Blubs, Twigs and Cricket all flashed a 3 with their fingers to indicate their record._

_Wrecker let out a small chuckle, starting to feel a bit better. "I'd say I got ya beat, 6 is my current number."_

_"Oh ho! Stage is all yours than, heartie!", Swampbeard and the others lightly jested, but soon softened when they saw Wrecker's frown. A collective nod sealed an agreement to listen attentively to his plight._

_"Not anymore. I wasn't good enough for the "Golden Pond Theatre Troup", alongside my… Disagreement with their thieving practices."_

_Silence rose over the area, and Wrecker felt himself get deeper into the hole. When would it finally seal? When would it finally end?_

_"…I just wanna do some good. Just once."_

_But out of nowhere, a door of opportunity opened before him, and a new ray of hope offered him a chance to do some good for once._

_"Or perhaps they weren't good for you."_

_Standing up, and hoisting Wrecker up to his feet, Captain Swampbeard gave him an encouraging grin and a pat on the back, illiciting a small but meaningful smile on Wrecker's face. "Just like they wore a mask, so do we; we are pirates and thieves to outsiders, but in reality we are noble liberators, on a mission to steal from the rich and give to the poor. All the world's a stage, pal. They forced on you the role of a failure…"_

_Swampbeard offered Wrecker a sword, and Blubs, Twigs and Cricket all pointed theirs in the middle, to form a vow. "But now you can choose a new role: As a hero."_

_Swampbeard's golden teeth glinted in the morning sun as he grinned at his new friend and crew member. "What say you, matey?"_

_Wrecker looked at the horizon. Poor people were gonna suffer because he wasn't good enough to stop that Mystique Meringue from scamming them. But now he had a chance…_

_And this time, he wasn't going to fail._

_Taking the offered sword, and adopting a determined and heroic grin, Wrecker took on a new part._

_"I say we do some good!"_

_"YAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!", The pirates declared with glee, filling the sky with shouts of motivation._

_Swampbeard, happy to save a kindred soul, nodded his head with a wink and shook his new partner's hand. "Welcome aboard, Wrecker…"_

31 years later, and that same hand was now locking Wrecker's hands and head in a pillory, a look of malicious glee and vengeful desire igniting his eyes as he tightened the holds.

He cackled, his voice like the lovechild of a cough and a growl. "Good to have ya back, pal…", he whispered with intense anticipation. This was what he had waited for for 30 years now, and he was going to enjoy it.

The pillory left red, pulsating marks on Wrecker's already bruised and ancient hands. If it wasn't for the bonds that now encased them they might have started to shake and shiver. His knuckles were also red, but from blood that was seeping from the reopened old wounds that the pillory was cutting.

Despite all this, Wrecker let out a small, weary laugh. Pain was an old friend… And right now, the only old friend he had around here.

Swampbeard took offence to this, and he removed a dagger and held it close to Wrecker's throat. "Choose yar words carefully… I am a lot more forgiving than the jury awaitin' you in thar inn."

"And they are more forgiving than me.", Wrecker sighed in response. He knew he deserved this, but Annie still had to be rescued! How on Amphibia was he going to get out of this?

"Well, then… At least we are in agreement.", Swampbeard stated, bellowing in mad laughter as he pushed Wrecker's pillory along towards the inn, Annie and Peter following close behind, Annie out of concern, and Peter out of confusion and curiosity.

Steam blowing out of her ears, Annie growled at the captors of her protector, as she leapt in front of them to stand in opposition to the pillory. She was steadfast in her belief, and Wrecker almost felt a tear coming. What did she see?

"WHERE ARE YOU BRINGING HIM?!", she practically screamed, as Peter caught up, breathless and bewildered.

"Bring me up to date; I'm sure that he didn't mean to burn my cart, there's no need to hurt him!"

"We're bringing him to justice!", Swampbeard roared, and the fellow Claws shouted in approval as they carried Wrecker closer to the inn.

Annie, panicking, desperate to save Wrecker, ran forwards, Peter trying to catch up. "WAIT! Bring me too!"

As they reached there, Peter took a look at Annie and suddenly recognized her. "Wait a minute… Annie? Annie Lilypad?"

"Not now, person who apparently knows my name!", Annie snapped, not up for a conversation, before recognizing the boy before her. "Peter? Peter Pimples?"

"What are you doing here? Did you sneak out? Oh Frog, your dad will be so mad at you! Need a ride home? I can take the blame instead!", Peter spouted out, but Annie was already back with Swampbeard, pleading Wrecker's case.

Tears dropped onto the ground as she went on her knees. She had to save him! She had to! "Wait, Mr. Pirate Captain sir! I… I have to help him, he'd never defend himself!"

Wrecker would have smiled proudly, but he knew that he deserved no such priviliges.

Swampbeard practically spat at the girl, which made Wrecker red with rage. "Sorry, wee girly! Only family is allowed to testify and attend for thee accused! That's the code!"

Time was running out. And when time begins to run out, we make snap decisions, that sometimes reflect our inner beliefs.

"Well!... Well, let me in then! I'm his daughter!"

Wrecker tried not to show the effect that statement had on his heart, and Peter's eyes widened. "Daughter? Annie, your dad isn't…"

Annie quickly elbowed Peter in the ribs and whistled innocently. "Yep! Ah, he's my dad! Definitely my dad! Daddy daddy dad! Raised me and shit! Love ya pops! Ol Papa bear here! He's my dad… Boogie woogie woogie."

Annie trailed off, the realization of her "confession" of sorts hitting her, as Swampbeard grunted in annoyance. "Then you can enter, lassie. Just stay out of ME WAY!", he barked, and Annie saluted in alarm.

She just started to take a step into the large, black wooden inn that emitted sounds like a pride of lions on the attack when Peter grabbed onto her shoulder and turned her around.

"Peter, I'm kind of in the middle of defending my dad!", Annie spouted impatiently, not even noticing the slip.

Peter, however, was totally puzzled, confounded and befuddled. "But… But he's not your dad! Your dad would never let you go here! What is going on?"

Annie was about to scoff at Peter's idiocy when it struck her. Instantly, her expressions softened and tears coated her eye lids as she realized the implications of this.

"…You don't know… Do you? You… You were travelling until now, you had no news source…"

Reaching a tender hand towards his shoulder, Annie gulped and began to sob, the weight of the town's death on her shoulders once more.

Peter stared at her, still unsure. He removed her hand, and lifted her face, sympathetic. "Annie… What's wrong?

Annie took a deep breath. "…Peter… It's about Marsh Pond… And your dad."

While this heartbreaking exchange occurred, Wrecker was dragged into the inn by the pillory, and he looked up to the inn's sign, a bird's claw made of the finest gold, glinting so bright it nearly blinded him.

Inside, there waited hundreds of people who wanted him dead for doing the right thing.

But Wrecker did not object. "After all I've done…"

The words trailed, and Wrecker resigned himself to fate, staring down with shame, his eyes shut in pain, as the doors swung wide open.

_"Come all ye young frogs that follows the sea…"_

_"Yo ho… Blow the toad down!"_

_"Now please, pay attention, and listen to me…"_

_"Yo Ho… Blow the toad down!"_

Grime grimaced as he removed the gigantic black flies (some of which were still alive) that were attached to the ship's hull, his hands callused from the work. He didn't know what hurt more: the work, or Houdini's singing.

_"I'm a deep water sailor, just come from Froguslie Bog"_

_"Yee give me some gold, I'll finish 'em and sing ya a song!"_

Grime couldn't help but chuckle at Houdini, though, as the frog pirate repaired the cannon shots, sort of dancing a jig as he worked. Grime wished he could be this jolly as he worked.

_"When a trim black ball liner tired me of sea"_

_"I flocked to the shore and bid farewell to thee"_

_"When a travel worn sailor is encountering thee"_

_"You'd do yourself wise to be careful of me!"_

Those words sung, Houdini suddenly threw his sword, right over Grime's head.

Grime's face went white as he ducked, despite a moment's hesitation, and looking up, he was met not with the sword but with Houdini's coarse laughter, the old sailor's sides splitting in half.

Grime frowned as he resumed his work, Houdini stepping up to him and patting his back, still chortling. "I'm sorry, lad, I just canne help meself sometimes! Yous was never in any danger!"

Grime sighed. He knew it was just a joke, he was probably taking it too personally.

"…I'm sorry however if it bothered you."

Grime looked up in surprise, foreign words heading into his ears, this harder to decipher than the pirate lingo Houdini usually used, but by now the former pirate had moved on to a different conversation topic.

"Those flies are falling faster than… Well, flies! You a sailor?"

"No. Just a hard worker.", Grime replied, wiping the sweat off his brow and applying more pressure to the flies.

"I wouldn't say just, me lad! That thar be the finest fly removal I've ever seen! And I spent 13 years with the Dread Pirate Mogs!", Houdini praised, as he lit his pipe and blew a puff of smoke.

Grime appreciated the compliment, but he shrugged it off. "It's nothing."

"No. It's not."

Grime and Houdini stared at each other for a few moments, and Houdini grinned at the young toad, who smiled a small smiled back.

Returning to their work and pipe smoking, Grime kept on while Houdini asked "So I guess it be yer father who taught ya the work ethic?"

"Sort of. My mother taught me to help others, even odd strangers who host me after saving my life.", Grime informed, and Houdini nodded, understanding.

"Sounds about right."

He then added, while wistfully gazing at the clouds, "Now, I bet you I can nail this: Yer dad's the one with the outdated outlook on frogs?"

Grime was never one to criticize his father, but he WAS in the presence of a frog, and he WAS his mother's son too. It was all so confusing, especially after the pall forest, but Grime's peaceful self was still present, and he wasn't just going to change his outlook. If anything, it was GRIME that was wrong with the world, not frogs.

Besides… It WAS sort of his father. "...My father and I have different ways of solving the conflict."

"Which is fancy talk fer yer father 'ates frogs and yee danne know what side yer on, on account of yer mother and all?"

Grime wanted to object, but…

"…I guess so?"

Grime was surprised by how easily Houdini had read him. "How did you know?", he asked, confused.

"Call it intuition.", Houdini "replied", before standing up and saying "I can tell that ye are on the right track. I don't get why Marsh Pond blew up, but, well, there's a secret to every story, now isn't thar?"

Grime shrugged, assuming that was true, before noticing that Houdini was walking away towards the captain's quarters entrance. Confused, he called "Wait, are you leaving the rest to me?"

"Scrub those decks and DON'T enter the west wing, and you'll be fine! Just stay careful from the arrows, they should start sailing above yer head in… 30 seconds, give or take!", Houdini answered, before leaving Grime alone with his thoughts.

Another side to Marsh Pond? What could it be? He was responsible for it!

…Right?

"This frog is confusing.", Grime thought, but he sort of smiled, appreciating how surprisingly nice he was.

An arrow than nearly took Grime's head off.

"Oh Toad!", he cursed, and he ducked from the attack.

_"So… Here's the plan, maties…", Swampbeard started, his whisper as sharp as the sword he wielded, cutting the silence of the gathering into ribbons. Wrecker, his snail (who had gone to sleep), Blubs (enjoying his bog rum perhaps a little too much), Lil Twigs (who was feeding his humungous parrot whole giant apples that grew in the forest) and Mosquito (who was nervously playing the accordion) all sat around a bright and burning bonfire, the fireflies and crickets adding to the ambience of the mood. Wrecker, who hadn't eaten so well even as part of a troupe, put down his beetle jerky and listened carefully. He wanted to get this right._

_"First, we enter, with a wee help from Lil Twigs here. This sea dog is the best in the business at quick entries and getaways, he'll have those ladybugs up and running like the wind itself!", Swampbeard explained/motivated, his eyes dancing in the light of the fire. It was like he could excite you just by looking at you, Wrecker could already feel his heart pounding like a jackhammer and his mucus glands work overtime._

_Lil Twigs nodded, patting one of the ladybugs that nestled behind him and slept peacefully. "Beautiful creatures…", Wrecker commented as he too fed the large parrot, remembering Mrs. Croaker's old ladybug that she would drive with, and Twigs nodded with a smile._

_"After that, Cricket, Blubs, Wrecker and I will enter their dungbie (I assume that's where they keep it)."_

_Swampbeard pointed at Cricket with his sword, and the frog jumped in fright before saluting. "Cricket! Ye shalt construct us a pulley rope to put the money bags on so that Lil Twigs can grab them from outside, savvy?"_

_Cricket nodded, if a little hesitantly. While she was talented in the crafts as well, she always felt so.. Unsure._

_"I betcha can do it! I don't think the Captain would have tasked you that job for no reason!", Wrecker comforted, a knowing look and a soft hand easing Cricket's soul._

_"Yeah… Yer right, landlubber! I cans do it!", she cheered, and the rest agreed with aye's and clinks of their mugs of rum._

_"Ah, indeed that is true, lassie! But the job's not done yet! Blubs! If ye can stop chugging down for a second!", Swampbeard playfully whacked Blubs on the head, and the tough frog shook his head and saluted, fully focused now. Wrecker immediately handed Blubs his still quite full mug of rum, and Blubs nodded appreciatively._

_"Aye, Captain?", he asked, and Swampbeard patted him on the back._

_"You will be our guard and wall, until Cricket aids you. Me needs ya to man the crow's nest and shout if any hornswagglers wish to meet the sharp end of me cutlass!", Swampbeard commanded, and Blubs saluted._

_"Aye Aye, captain!"_

_Wrecker, who had followed the plan closely, thought it was definitely a good one, and he was overjoyed to help the poor citizens who were swindled. But he was confused by one thing, so he raised his hand as if he were in school._

_"Aye, matey?", Swampbeard asked, intrigued, and Wrecker ventured forth._

_"Captain, permission to ask what I am supposed to be doing? Why, I can't just leave all the work to you guys! This is my failure.", he said, guilt lacing his words._

_Swampbeard, sensing his inner struggle, moved over to his side and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, eyes sparkling with belief. "Now, Wrecker, don't ye worry 'bout a thing! I told ya you'd have yer chance, and yee shall! You actually have the most important job of all: Yer gonna distract the surely awake captain of their ship!"_

_"What?!", Wrecker asked, shocked and confused. The others laughed merrily as he nearly fell on his butt. He stared, wide eyed. "Captain, with all respect, I can't risk the mission with my talentless stupidity!"_

_Swampbeard shook his head with good humor. "My lad, if yee don't believe yee can do this, then you're shark bait before we even set foot on their deck."_

_He stared off into the distance, philosophical. "A frog who doesn't leap with assurance falls flat on his face every time. But a frog who leaps with hope… Well, he just might make it."_

_The smile on Swampbeard's face felt so genuine, Wrecker couldn't help but believe it to be true. Wiping the frown off his face, his mind drifted to those who needed him. Those who needed him to do just One. Good. Thing._

_And with that thought, he saluted his Captain wholeheartedly. "Aye aye… Captain!"_

_Swampbared roared with a hearty bellow and he patted Wrecker's back, nearly dropping the frog to the ground below. "I like yee, matie!"_

_Downing his rum in one gulp and throwing the mug away, he lifted his sword to the sky and shouted "All hands on deck! We set sail now, hearties!"_

_The others raised their swords, and all roared with confidence and belief._

_Wrecker smiled as he lowered his. It felt like something he never really had._

_It felt like home._

_"Easy, love, easy…", Lil Twigs whispered to the ladybug he was currently riding, the rest of the Claws hanging on to the other ladybugs in the hopes they would be quiet enough. The night sky was a soothing shade of dark blue, almost like a warm, freshly knitted blanket had been laid above them, with only the stars barely bright enough to guide them towards their intended target. Cricket nervously tapped her fingers on her ladybug, Blubs stretched his arms, prepared for the potential physical confrontation, and the gales that travelled among them made Wrecker shiver. The consequences of his potential failure danced in his eyes, and Swampbeard, his own eyes locked on him, pointed at the horizon with his sword._

_"Any minute now we will arrive near their wagons. Are ya ready, matey?", he asked, genuinely and softly._

_Wrecker nodded fearfully, a loud gulp emanating from his throat, his sword wielding hand shaking like he was knee deep in snow. "Y-Yes…"._

_Wrecker remembered Swampbeard's words from earlier. He had to act confident for the poor people Mystique was going to rob._

_"Come on, man, just ONCE do something good!", he yelled at himself in his mind, as he flew over to Cricket's side, who stopped shivering and felt a little braver._

_The ladybug's wings kept flapping as silently as possible as they passed the last few green hills and pastures and finally arrived at a desert plain just before Swamp City. There, resting peacefully for now, were the wagons of the "Golden Pond" Theatre troupe, red and gold coating that shimmered even at nighttime decorating their lives of fallacy._

_"That's them all right…", Wrecker whispered, the rest nodding with assurance. Captain Swampbeard directed the gang on where to land, and as light as a feather, they all ported near the main wagon, nothing moving but the few blades of grass below them and some sand that got into Wrecker's eyes and blinded him for a bit._

_While Wrecker rubbed his eyes, Captain Swampbeard looked inside the wagon window and whistled quietly in awe. "Quite the digs they have 'ere, me hearties! I would walk the plank a million times for luxary like this!"_

_Wrecker shook his head as he approached the window, feeling responsible for the stolen goods trapped within. "I would walk it for an eternity if it meant we could just get this stuff back to its rightful owners. I can't believe I let this happen."_

_Swampbeard places a comforting hand on Wrecker's shoulder, as Twigs figured out how to unlock the door without arousing any suspicion. "That's water under the bridge. What matters is how you cross the seas now that you know how to."_

_Wrecker smiled softly back at him, and he placed a comforting hand back. "You know, Captain, I must be going sea mad, because you're convincing me that I just might do it."_

_"Do what?", Swampbeard asked, a twinkle in his eye._

_"…Make all the pain worth it."_

_Suddenly, the door creaked open ever so slightly, and 5 frogs nearly had a heart attack, but to their good fortune, not a thing was stirring in the house, not even a louse._

_"Avast, maties. We enter the Dutchman's keep now.", Swampbeard warned, and with a motion of his hand, 4 pairs of frog feet slowly embarked the wagon, with only a sharp sword keeping them from certain doom._

_Wrecker looked around, remembering his bosses headquarters with less than enthusiastic eyes. Every single corner, nook and crany of the wagon was filled to the brim with treasure: the finest gold chalices and swords from Toad Tower sat upon or above the doom tree wood cabinet, silk worm carpets and oil on canvas paintings of famous productions of the troupe's plays from Marsh Pond made the floors and walls almost feel homely, and even Wartwood's only real export of vegetables looked fancier here than Wrecker had ever seen in his life. Every solid inch of the room could have set the buccaneers for life, but while their eyes wandered all over with awe, their hearts were still set on one target and one target alone: The money safe Meringue kept somewhere in this here wagon._

_Thanks to the recent renovations, the doom tree wood panels that shone so brightly that Wrecker could see his own reflection in did not squeak, allowing for the group to proceed in a faster fashion than they would have thought possible._

_Captain Swampbeard stopped at the end of the room at a hall that led to three doors, one to the right, one to the left, and one dead ahead. He narrowed his eyes, one hand always ready for a forthcoming trap, as he turned to Wrecker and bid him a question. "Well, matie… Where be the gold?"_

_Wrecker stepped forwards, hand confidently pointing dead ahead. He could never forget the moment he had discovered where the money was being held, for he felt such tremendous responsibility for it being held there in the first place._

_Without a word, Swampbeard nodded and he, Blubs and Cricket advanced into the treasure room, Wrecker staying behind and waiting for the inevitable guest to arrive. Mystquie Meringue was famously paranoid of being murdered in her sleep ("Drama queen", Wrecker thought), so if her guards weren't pacing the halls at that very moment, it would be the troupe manager herself that he would confront._

_"It's gonna be tricky…", Wrecker thought, but he stood his guard and kept his breathing slow and soulful, focusing his mind on his ploy: He would distract Mystique by pretending to come back on his knees and beg to help her out in her crimes, provided he gets a place to stay and a piece of the profit pie._

_The very thought of even pretending to like such a concept sent a shiver to his spine, but Wrecker reasoned with himself that of all things, "Pretending to be bad" would surely be the easiest thing he had ever done!_

_After all, he was a Wrecker. And that was all he could ever be._

_…Right?_

_While Wrecker waited, the Claws entered the treasure room, which was oddly plain and quaint for a trove full of riches. There were no golden chalices or silk carpets here, just a plain wooden dusty floor and walls that cracked and smelled of mold. There was only one real item in the room, but it was one hell of an item indeed: The treasure box glinted like a glittering gemstone, so beautiful were the colorful patterns inscribed on it that Captain Swampbeard nearly forgot what they were doing. But thankfully he snapped right back into it and the plan was set into motion at lightning speed: Cricket constructed a pulley system from the room's only window (that thankfully pointed in the right direction) to Lil Twigs and his ladybug, and she and Blubs stood guarding Swampbeard's back as he attached the money to the pulley system and alongside Twigs made it go along down the wire. There was no possibility of standing guard outside, unfortunately, which meant the crew had to hope and trust that Wrecker could distract any oncoming intruders before it was too late._

_Jumpy hands and minds filled the room as the chest was emptied. "How come both the door and the chest were unlocked? It doesn't make sense.", thought Swampbeard, as he kept on pulling out sack after sack of clinking golden coins. It marveled him: With all the prized possessions on board the wagon, how on Amphibia did the troupe still have so much money?_

_"How many frogs have been swindled by these bandits?", Swampbeard wondered, the weight of the gold sinking into his palm, the money jumping lightly in his hand._

_"I care more about the 5 frogs who will dance the hempen jig if we don't hurry up, Captain!", Blubs commented, and Swampbeard shook his head and fastened his approach._

_"I just hope Wrecker will get by.", Swampbeard thought, worried for his new friend. His self doubt was quite encompassing, despite the lack of evidence to justify that feeling. Could the frog really succeed in this challenge ahead?_

_As those words and feelings were uttered, Wrecker suddenly heard the faint sound of footsteps approaching the door to his right (the left door to one who entered the hall), and, raising his courage, thinking of the poor people that depended on him, he prepared for the role of his life._

_"As easy as slipping on a mask…", he tried to convince himself, as he knelt down and clasped his hands in a begging position, the door opening in a flash to reveal a very high strung and alert Mystique Meringue, face mask and cucumber slice ensemble spread across her face almost as much as the shocked frown as her eyes laid upon the sight of Wrecker._

_"Wrecker?! What in Frog's name are you doing here? The role has been cast, and we did NOT give you a callback!", she fanned herself to stop fainting, and Wrecker couldn't help a small eyeroll before reverting into his role, adopting the most desperate voice he could muster._

_An actor has to disappear into his role, to really become his character so that he could convince the audience he was someone else. By mustering all his skills, and truly believing what he is saying, an actor can BECOME someone else, and, for a magical moment, share with you a whole new experience._

_Alas, Wrecker was not THAT good of an actor. In fact…_

_He kind of stunk._

_"OH, MADAM MERINGUE, OH LADY FAIR WHOSE EYES SHINE LIKE THE SUN THAT BIRTHED ME AS A TADPOLE! I BESEECH THEE TO SET ME FREE OF THE SHACKLES OF MEDIOCRITY!", Wrecker hammed up so bad, you'd swear he had eggs with it too. It was amazing that the scenery had no bite marks in it._

_Inside the treasure room, Cricket and Swampnbeard grimaced and half smiled, while Blubs stifled a pained chuckle. "At least he's keeping her busy. Can't ask for much more.", Swampbeard stated, and they kept on the job as Wrecker kept on the cheese._

_"OH WHAT LIGHT THROUGH YONDER WINDOW BREAK? TIS BUT THE MOON, AND MADAM MERINUGE IS THE WEST! OH FORGIVE ME FOR MY CARANAL SINS OF ILL REFUTE, FOR I HATH FORSAKEN MY DUTY TO THE APRICOT OF PASSION THAT IS MY HEART! SOB BREAK!", Wrecker announced, shedding tears, Madam Mystique enjoying the flattery for what it was worth._

_"All right, Wrecker, enough! A lady can only hear SO much flattery… I might just feel weak… Oh!", she stopped him, fighting her blush. Wrecker fought his gag reflex and kept fighting._

_"This just might work!", he thought to himself, as he cleared his throat and twirled an invisible moustache. "OH NOW! OH! WHAT IS THIS I HEAR? TIS MY HEART, MY HEART THAT SHATTERS FOR WHAT I HAVE DONE! I WISH TO COMMIT MYSELF FULL FLEGEDLY TO YOUR TEACHINGS! I WAS YOUNG, AND FOOLISH, BUT I HAVE CHANGED, I TELLS YA, I HAVE CHANGED!"_

_Mystique, chuckling at the performance, scratched her chin in thought, resting on her diamond studded cane. On the one hand, Wrecker was a MISERABLE actor, most dull in delivery and his overacting was simply not chique. However, he had some potential muscle on him, and the resistance of a coward… And he DID sneak in her quite efficiently…_

_Besides, a lady ought to have as many loving fans as possible, to make sure no one forgets whose number one!_

_"All right, Wrecker, you've convinced me! After much thinking on my part, I humbly accept and cherish your most sincere and well ennounciated apology! You never did have trouble with a stage voice…", she added, not joking, before returning to her over the top acceptance of his membership to her troupe._

_Lifting him up to her and tickling his chin to arouse him, she stated "From now on, I herby declare you to rejoin "The Golden Pond" theatre troupe, where you shall never resist any order I give, be it thievery…"_

_"N… NARY A… NARY A COMPLAINT, OH EXALTED ONE!", he cried, with a bit of a stutter, hesitation in his heart, kissing her arm exagarattedly, causing her to moan in pleasure._

_"I kind of wish I saw one of his plays…", whispered Lil Twigs, earning a laugh from his ladybug._

_"And, you handsome devil you, you shall also assist in swindling, bamboozaling, duping, and any adjective that fits the phrase of stealing!", She continued._

_Wrecker was struggling to agree to all this, his heart and soul violently knocking against his ribcage, but he couldn't betray the mission, even if it meant betraying himself._

_"…Yes… Yes… I will…", he almost muttered, feeling his real self slip away. Was that his real self? Was he really…_

_Not that bad?_

_With only a few more bags of coins left, it seemed like the heist was a success. Swampbeard grinned at his crew and let Blubs and Cricket slide down while he would wait for the right moment to escape with Wrecker._

_Mystique, almost finished with her speech, caressed Wrecker's face and added the final term…_

_Not knowing what damage it would do._

_"Oh, and one more thing, itty bitty thing, not that crucial! I'm gonna need you to help me borrow some village children tomorrow so they can clean up after the snails and all, do menial chores. Hope you can carry 5 at a time!", she added with a haughty laugh, before beginning to leave back to her quarters._

_Wrecker heard the term…_

_His eyes widened with realization…_

_And, without even noticing it…_

_He finally took off his mask._

_"…No."_

_The atmosphere dropped dead, and Mystique Meringue turned to Wrecker with a frown and a shocked laugh. "I'm sorry?", she asked, about to harrumph her new employee._

_Wrecker took a deep breath, knowing this was more important than any heist. "…No. I won't do it. I'm… I'm not a hero… But I won't do that."_

_Wrecker stood his ground as Meringue stepped up to him, icy stare like daggers that pierced his soul. He felt scared, he felt like he deserved it, but he stood his ground. He failed in so many ways… But he would not fail like this._

_"Think very carefully about what you said.", she replied slowly, every word a warning to his health, as she began to growl. "You know I could kill you in a hundred different ways!"_

_Wrecker closed his eyes and sighed. "…But it would all be worth it… Because I would have done one. Good. Thing."_

_Meringue laughed in his face, her face contorting almost. "Ha! You said yourself… You're no hero."_

_She lifted her fist, and Wrecker closed his eyes in acceptance, but suddenly…_

_BOOM!_

_(Jack Sparrow – Hans Zimmer – Pirates of the Caribbean)_

_The door flew off its hinges, Wrecker only ducking thanks to the large hand the forced him to, while Meringue flew to the beginning of the wagon. Looking up, Wrecker stared in awe at Captain Swampbeard, holding aloft his sword and looking down at Wrecker appreciatively._

_"Oh, he's a hero all right. Just a bad actor."_

_His eyes sparkled, and Wrecker just smiled. "…Thank you."_

_"Of course."_

_Before the two could say anything more, though, the door was thrown back at them, the two barely blocking it with their strength, wood splinters sticking out and scratching Wrecker's chin._

_"How the hell did that happen?", Swampbeard asked, straining to throw the door off of them, but as it flew upwards once more it was broken in half. Wrecker and Swampbeard stared and gaped as, the door halves falling apart like an opening curtain, Mystique Meringue hovered over them, red blaring eyes and a pair of terrifying butterfly wings with eyes following them unveiled from her once aesthetically pleasing face._

_She let out a spine tingling chuckle, before uttering "Time to draw the curtain on your sordid little lives!"_

_A massive flap of her wings, and the gust of wind that erupted from it sent the door halves right back at Wrecker and Swampbeard, the latter blocking Wrecker from them with his elbows, the smashing wood grazing him and making him bleed._

_The drops of blood that dripped on the floor met Wrecker's leg as he rushed forwards, rage burning in his eyes. He leapt towards Mystique, his sword raised to cut her wings off, but she turned around and the eyes that stared into the soul reopened and Wrecker fell down in pain and fear, barely able to look at the monstrosity on the wings._

_Swampbeard struggled too, and, thinking quickly, he tore another door out of its hinges and hid behind it with Wrecker, the two needing to come up with a plan immediately, since Mystique now noticed what they were doing and had flown into her room to fetch her sword. "What are those horrible things on her wings?", Wrecker asked, voice shaking, sword at his side._

_Swampbeard, preparing for the inevitable attack by the enemy, took a quick look to see Mystique pick up her sword, and, leaning on his back, instructing Wrecker to do the same, prepared to launch an attack of their own. "I've heard of this before! Butterfly wings can cast an illusion of fear with those blaring eyes, making you think you're going to be eaten!"_

_Wrecker's face turned white: How the hell had Mystique acquired those things? And what would happen if she killed him now, before he could make up for his mistakes?_

_Turning to Swampbeard with nervous determination, he asked "How do we stop her?"_

_Swampbeard grinned and bent his knees, Wrecker realizing and repeating the same. "Simple! We ground her in reality!"_

_Just as Mystique began to charge, the door flew towards her, smashing her into her bedroom's wall and breaking her nose. Wrecker and Swampbeard leapt back to their feet and, swords at the ready, charged at the already up Mystique who roared with rage, her sword slashing at any available surface, her wings sending gusts of wind that blew away the bed covers, pillows and side cabinet mementos onto the floor._

_"You really thought I would go down without a fight?!", Mystique cackled, striking faster and faster at Swampbeard and Wrecker, who backed off more and more out of the room._

_"I sort of hoped you wouldn't! I haven't had such a challenge in forever!", Swampbeard roared with laughter, clearly enjoying the bout. He kept up with this duel, parrying and blocking every strike and searching for potential weaknesses, while Wrecker found himself overwhelmed, his weaker and more reserved attacks leading to cuts and scratches which only added to the blood on the floor, that stuck to their boots as they traversed back to the hall and through the final door, that crashed down onto the floor._

_Swampbeard, noticing how dangerously close they were to dying, went for a handicapping strike, but he wasn't fast enough, and Mystique swept his legs from underneath him, sending him tumbling down, leaving Wrecker alone for the count._

_Wrecker bit his lip in agitation as he backed off more and more, the carpeting in the kitchen rising up and making him trip and fall onto the floor. He was no match for Mystique, he knew that, and he knew that every moment he was still breathing was one too many, but…_

_"Well… Any last words, "hero"?", Mystique sneered and jeered, preparing to stab Wrecker in the chest._

_A different time, a different place, Wrecker would have gladly taken the mercy offered to him._

_But…_

_Today he was going to finally give something back._

_"Yeah… Take a curtain call, Meringue!"_

_And, with a leap of hope, Wrecker opened his eyes and sliced the wings off mid flip, landing behind Mystique and releasing his held breath, as she fell to the ground with a thud and had her sword and hand removed by Swampbeard in an instant._

_She screamed, blood gushing from the severed wound, and Wrecker and Swampbeard, after tying her up with a note informing the police of her deeds, rushed out of the window and onto the final ladybug, flying through the night sky in the speed of light._

_Wrecker's heartbeat refused to slowdown, not until they reached the city that he had worked so hard to repay for his mistakes: Swamp City._

_(This Is Berk – John Powell – How To Train Your Dragon)_

_"We're here, Wrecker. Justice has been done.", Swampbeard reconciled his friend, as they landed down onto the city floor, the same as it always was, though less violent, less scary. Confused heads popped out of the pirate ship houses, fishmongers scratched their knotted beards, and, soon enough, a large and noisy crowd had gathered around Wrecker, Swampbeard, and the rest of the crew, who held the large sack containing smaller sacks of money._

_"What's in the bag?", a 13 year old frog with rasta hair asked, his brown skin shimmering in the firefly lights that the streets turned on at night. He limped towards Wrecker, eyes filled with wonder._

_Wrecker, feeling as light as a feather, stared at the group of poor, hungry, thin, ragged clothed frogs, and smiled the happiest smile he had smiled in 9 years._

_"…A gift.", was his simple reply, and lo and behold the bag was opened and every frog who had been cheated that day received their due course, with even some who hadn't even gone that day receiving a generous donation from the Claws._

_The enchanted smiles of children, the grateful handshakes and pats on the back from the mothers and fathers, they meant more to Wrecker than any applause he had ever received on the stage._

_The city had been so grateful actually that they started a celebration, and dancing and singing and great feasting stretched the night hours almost until dawn, orange and golden lights enriching Wrecker's soul. He was laughing merrily mid festivities when he clattered into Swampbeard, who shook his hand appreciatively. "You did a good job, matie. Look at all those faces. Finally given what they've always deserved."_

_Wrecker nodded, eyes almost welling up with tears. Was… Was this what living felt like?_

_It wasn't half bad._

_"I wish my parents could see this. See me now.", he commented, feeling… Pride? Healthy pride?_

_"…Parents are overrated.", Swampbeard replied, his words dying on his lips._

_The two frogs said nothing, but Wrecker placed a comforting hand on Swampbeard's shoulder. The captain smiled back. "…But you're not."_

_Wrecker digested the statement, and instead of his usual denial, he… He felt like it just might be right._

_His heart settled for once, Wrecker smiled as a single tear stroked his cheek. Was he…_

_Was he good after all?_

"But of course, we soon learned that OUR friend…", Swampbeard announced loudly, before staring deep into Wrecker's soul, and, voice full of disappointment, cut down with a "…MY… Friend…"

Wrecker looked down with sad, closed eyes, missing his old friend, who now was trying to kill him for something he didn't do. He didn't blame him… But it didn't hurt any less.

Turning back to the madding crowd, Swampbeard continued his verbal assault. "Had chosen to BETRAY us and stab us in the back, because we were too good for him!"

He then twisted the metaphorical knife with a dark laugh. "Of course… Being too good for you… Is easier than breathing."

Still imprisoned in his pillory, subject to the roars of disapproval and cries for his death, his beheading, his end, Wrecker stared down at the assembly, enraged and disappointed faces surrounding him at all corners.

"How fitting.", he muttered, keeping an eye out for Annie, who was all the way back near the bar. He wondered what she was up to, and if 20 really was an appropriate age to start drinking, but before he could get all parental on her, Swampbeard kept on, reading the charges.

"Wrecker, for that's what you prefer to be called, you are accused of the following charges: Backstabbery, misblaming, false accusation, theft of the highest order, missing attendance 31 years straight…"

Even Wrecker looked up with confusion at that.

"…We are very particular about these kind of rules.", Swampbeard sheepishly commented, before resuming his tirade.

While all this happened, Annie, closely followed by Peter, who was nervously staring around at the sharp axes and swords that shone dangerously around him, walked up to the bar with recklessly large steps, infuriated by this…

"…Sham trial! Why, the nerve of some frogs! Missed attendance? Thievery? They're literally PIRATES! Are you hearing this shit, Peter?", Annie ranted as she reached the bar counter and slammed her hand on the desk, making Peter jump in fright.

"Annie, don't! The counter could try to kill us in a place like this! Besides, how do you know your… "Father"… Didn't do all that?", Peter asked, before gulping down the choke he had in his throat. Just saying father sent him nearly wailing, and he couldn't afford to do that here.

Annie suddenly stared Peter with an uncompromising glare, never flinching, never even blinking. She didn't have to say anything. He just nodded.

"All right, then.", were his words, and he put his hands in his pockets and sighed, wondering where his life was possibly headed now. "Keep it together, man…", he whispered to himself, and he tried in vain to recite all the deliveries he had to make that day, and to which addresses.

Annie, meanwhile, turned on her bar stool and sent daggers at the barkeep, who, wiping a glass with a clearly dirty rag, a cockroach chugging down a beer bottle next to him, grumbled. "What's YOUR order, missy?"

"I order some justice!... And a juice box, I'm thirsty.", Annie admitted sheepishly, before resuming her crusade. Annie knew Wrecker well enough to know that he was innocent, but that he would also never defend himself, unless it was to save her. But seeing as this was a mock trial from the get go, an innocent plead would not be enough. If Annie wanted Wrecker to leave this place with his head still on, she would have to be fast.

The seriousness of the situation suddenly struck Annie and she stuttered, as she looked up at the barkeep, who was still waiting. A LIFE, a FROG depended on her. If she failed…

No! Annie would not fail! Not when her father… When Wrecker was in trouble!

Deepening her voice as much as possible, Annie tried to sound all gruff and tough. "Now, listen 'ere, mate, gimmie that thar rule book o'er thar, or taste the wrath of me disappointed face and sword which I've trained with for about a day!". This didn't leave much of an impression, of course, because Annie sounded like she was playing pretend, which, to be fair, she sort of was.

Annie was sure she would find a fight here, and her head sweated on the sword handle, but the barkeep was surprisingly willing to impart with the book, stating that the rules were VERY important to Swamp City residents, and he was surprised that Swampbeard hadn't lifted his rule book yet.

"Oh… That was easier than I thought!", Annie remarked, glad she didn't have to let Wrecker down by failing in a fight.

After all… She was just Annie.

"But I gots ta warn ya!", Barkeep commented, as she got off the chair with a "whoo!". "The people here hate Wrecker. They won't take too kindly to you defending him."

"Well, too bad! My dad is innocent!", Annie shot back, sticking her tongue, and trying to ignore now nice that sentence sounded in her mind.

Dragging Peter out of his stupor, and on the floor, she stepped up close to the stage, suddenly witnessing how large and all powerful Swampbeard seemed.

His legs were as long as a mountain she had painted once, his arms like tree trunks, strong and hard and uncompromising, his eyes filled with a darkness she could not begin to comprehend. His beard was as tall as her, for crying out loud!

…Would showing the book really change things? Would Swampbeard just kill her if she spoke up? And if he didn't, would the rowdy pirate Vikings among her, all enjoying the trial with massive shishkebab hornets and tarnatulas wedged on their swords and axes, go for the kill?

…Wrecker had so much guilt. Could she really add her death to his never ending list? Even if he WOULD die soon, she didn't want to cause him a second of grief!

But she couldn't just sit quietly and see him give up once more! He was good!

…Why couldn't he see it?

As all this happened, Wrecker looked at Annie and felt not guilt, nor regret, nor even a wish to escape: He felt shame.

Shame that she saw him like this, as if he were a criminal, despite how he knew that Swampbeard was the real villain.

But, a pang of pain struck his heart, and he nearly began to cry. Annie… So innocent, so pure. She had given him a reason to live for just a bit more.

He HAD to save her.

But… But how can you save someone when you don't want to save yourself? How could he live long enough when the thought of finally getting what he deserved, to stop being a burden and close his eyes forever just felt…

Right.

Having finished reading the charges, Swampbeard suddenly leaned his hand on the pillory, increasing the pressure on Wrecker's neck and making the frog gasp for air. Annie gasped, heart pounding, and the crowd cheered.

Wrecker was almost seeing spots as Swampbeard gave him a toothy smile and asked "Now… Old friend… How do you plead? Though I must warn you… A jury of your peers cannot WAIT to slice you up and put your head on a pike! I get the honors, of course. So… When you want that heart to stop beating… just say so."

Hand finally removed from atop of him, Wrecker coughed for air, and, wheezing, saw a scared and frightened Annie.

His suicidal side and his heart kept bouting, torn between his desire to finally rest and his desire to save the one he loved.

Wrecker's eyes darted around, and, thinking of his promise, he finally settled on the right call in his mind.

"Well?", Swampbeard asked, teasing a dagger under Wrecker's chin. Wrecker, grimacing, ready to face his fate, swallowed a gulp and opened his mouth.

"…I plead…", he hesitated. How could he ever claim to be anything but guilty?

Annie crossed her fingers and closed her eyes in hope.

…How could he ever let her down?

"…I plead… NOT guilty."

The crowd practically roared with disapproval, but Swampbeard quieted them down and asked "And how come? You and I both know that there's one man who hates you more than me… And that's you, pal."

Wrecker fought the tears, almost praying for frog to show him mercy just this once. "That's true… But while I am guilty for so much else… I will not be guilty of failing… My daughter."

Wrecker was playing along on Annie's scheme, but he couldn't help but feel a small ember of a flame erupt in his heart. He would truly do anything for her, wouldn't he?

Wrecker smiled peacefully. At least… At least he could die a little easier knowing she would be safe. It would never be enough… But… It would be worth all the pain.

"Kill me? Yes. But not now. Not yet! Let me save her first… And then… You can stab me a million times. I promise."

He looked straight at Annie and nodded slightly, determined. "…I promise."

Annie HATED hearing Wrecker say such things, but she was relieved, and she stopped holding her breath and wiped her forehead from the mucus stains: Perhaps such a vow would make Swampbeard reconsider. After all, he was a leader of a whole city, not some murderous maniac!

Swampbeard, however, WAS a murderous maniac. "Wrong answer…", he laughed, and he was just about to slice Wrecker's head off clean, Wrecker begging for Annie to be safe, when…

"STOP!"

The shout was so loud that all the glass mugs shattered at the bar counter and everyone held their ears in pain. Peter's were almost bleeding. "Oh frog!", he yelled, and he quivered in pain.

Swampbeard, shocked at the sound, turned to find the source of the noise, and Wrecker looked down with surprise, but also gratefulness. Thank frog that this miracle girl existed!

Annie, breathing heavily, holding aloft the book of rules, having paged through it like a madgirl, pointed at the magic page, the one that would save Wrecker's life.

"Captain Swampbeard! It says here in your very own code, the one you entrust in SO much, that a third option is to be taken if a not guilty plead (bullshit as that rule is) won't be accepted!", Annie declared out loud, so loud that all could hear.

Peter was in awe: THIS was the same girl who NEVER told her father what she felt? How had she changed so much so soon? Was this what leaving Marsh Pond did to you?

Swampbeard, frustrated and annoyed, stepped up to the girl menacingly, and Wrecker nearly blew up with anger. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!"

"Shut up, old man!", Swampbeard shot ironically, before lifting Anne by the throat, the poor girl choking. "What do you mean?", he asked, dark and enraged, tightening the hold.

"That… Is… A… Freakishly… Strong… Arm…"

"Thanks, I lift."

Annie, turning even more purple, pointed at the book she was still holding and sputtered out "A… Battle… For… A… Life…"

Dropping Annie onto the stage, the frog girl rushed towards Wrecker, who had broken out of the pillory from concern, the wooden trap now lying broken in half on the stage. The two frogs embraced, Annie crying and Wrecker close to tears as well. "How's your neck?", Annie asked, scared, voice trembling.

"Who cares?! How's your neck?!", Wrecker asked.

"…I care."

"…I know."

While the two hugged, and Peter looked on at this with wonder, Swampbeard read the book and seethed with anger. The words danced on the page, mocking him.

"The book does say that…", a pirate commented, and the citizens all murmured in agreement, taking out their copies and nodding their heads. How come Swampbeard hadn't taken his out was the question on their lips, but Swampbeard silenced their concerns. He knew that he couldn't break the rule…

"Looks like I'll just have to wait a bit longer for my revenge…", Swampbeard muttered under his breath, before picking Wrecker and Annie, who didn't let go of each other, and threw them onto the floor.

Spreading his arms wide, he addressed the gathering with total authority. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! TONIGHT, AT THE ARENA, I WILL FIGHT THE CRIMINAL HIMSELF AND FINISH THIS OFF ONCE AND FOR ALL! UNTIL THEN, HE AND HIS "PRECIOUS" DAUGHTER WILL HAVE TIME TO SAY GOODBYE, UNLESS, IMPOSSIBLE AS THAT IS, HE WINS AND ESCAPSE WITH HIS LIFE FOR NOW!"

Staring down at Wrecker, he grinned maliciously, and Wrecker sighed, accepting his fate. For years he'd been waiting for judgment. Of course, when it finally came, he was afraid!

As he turned to see Annie walk off, though, she smiled. Wrecker knew what he had to do. He just hoped he wouldn't fail as usual.

"Also…", he muttered, walking out of the court area, and onto the bustling cold streets of Swamp City, "I better keep an eye out for that Peter. She isn't old enough for dating, and I there are no parents to talk with over mating rituals."

Wrecker however soon forgot to be parental, since his eyes locked instead on the state of the citizens at the city: It was the same as it was 31 years ago. Their clothes were still tattered, their stomachs were still more bone than skin, and their eyes were sunken in pain.

Wrecker knew that pain all too well.

Turning again, he suddenly saw the fishmongers, and a good place to start a bonfire, alongside a lovely source of swamp water.

Wrecker nodded determinedly, a small smile pursed on his lips. He also knew how to solve said pain…

"So, how do you like your lettuce? Raw, or disgusting?", Houdini asked, letting out a friendly bellow of laughter, as he gave Grime a plate with lettuce on a slice of bread, and Grime, ignoring the jab, took the plate and nodded appreciatively, while the former sat down next to him.

The two were still on the ship's deck, Grime having just finished all his ship work (and feeling the pain, but also the appreciation of hard word), Houdini setting his fishing line baited with money towards the fishmonger's carts, eyeing one particular tassled anglerfish quite hungrily. A cold, sea wind breezed quite nicely, and Grime, feeling comfortable in his seating position, began eating his meal.

Houdini, lowering his hook, asked without looking "So, how come yer won't share with me this delicious looking anglerfish? I means, I canne finish it by meself, but straight to thar hips, ya know?"

Grime sighed. He had had to explain this many times, and it always annoyed him how "weird" everyone thought it was. "I told you, I don't eat things that were once alive."

"Yeah, me memory's not as holey as the wine cellar floor, matey! I mean, WHY do yer not eat things that were once alive?", Houdini asked, turning his head 180 degrees, a questioning look on his face.

Grime was surprised by the question's genuine innocent curiosity. Usually those questions were punctuated with judgment, ridicule, or disbelief. Grime was aware he was different, he didn't need it shoved in his face every time he ate or refused to eat.

But this time, the question felt like it just came from wanting to know him better. Grime couldn't pass up such a chance. He was usually so alone. And Houdini was the first person in a while to make him forget that.

Taking a bite and turning towards Houdini, who was now back to focusing on his fishing, Grime explained his reasoning, wiping some crumbs off of his chin. "Well… Anything that lives has the same feelings as me. Anything that lives has the same thoughts and wants as me. Anything that lives has the same blood as me."

Grime sighed and, crossing his arms, remembered the frogs at the farmer's market. Remembered Alexander The Heron. Remembered the mother beetle. "…What gives me the right to end their lives? To… To use them for my own needs? To… To kill them?"

Houdini listened attentively, as Grime felt the hole in his heart pulsate and send pain signals to his brain. The fishing hook approached the fish, the sharp end glinting and teasing the prey.

In a swift motion, the money taken and the line given a pull to indicate that Houdini could grab his meal, Houdini began to reel in, and the fish was suddenly shot up into the air and onto his already perched on his lap plate.

Finally turning to Grime, an experience and understanding look on his face, he calculated his response carefully. "…So let me ask you this… What's the difference between me and that beetle carcass?"

Grime closed his eyes in shame, and shook his head. "I… I don't see frogs like that."

"Your family sure does.", Houdini commented, and Grime frowned.

"Not all of them. And besides, Marsh Pond was my fault, not theirs."

"Was it? Because according to the only news source on the battle, a "crazy" resistance frog used this bomb of sorts to implode everything.", Houdini retorted, before prodding Grime in the chest with his finger.

"What about the other source? What is your version of the story?"

"…I could have stopped him. I… I SHOULD have stopped him.", Grime answered, the blood on his hands resurfacing. He put down his plate. He wasn't hungry. He didn't want to feel good. He didn't earn it.

Houdini, however, chuckled, and shook his head with humor. "All right, let me understand: You are blaming YOURSELF for that? And I thought I was crazy!"

Grime grumbled, standing up and staring straight at Houdini with all the seriousness he could muster. "Those soldiers died because I failed to stop that man! I killed them… because I'm not good enough!"

Houdini stood up, humor mode off, and he stared at Grime with the same seriousness, just calmer. "Grime… Listen to me…"

"No, YOU listen to ME! I would do anything to get all this… This death to stop! I would LOVE for all this toad superiority bullshit to disappear! But every time I do, people die! I deserve more than these scars!", He shouted, heart in his chest, every face that was gone etched in his memory, toad and frog alike. His forearms were now exposed, showing horrible gashes and lines like broken shards of glass time.

Houdini stepped closer.

Grime didn't budge. "…Some came from battling frogs. Some came from defending them from… From…"

Suddenly, Grime felt a forearm rest on his forearm. He stared wordlessly at the fractured, bruised skin. Lines ran down all over, and one actually seemed to connect as a singular line with his main scar.

"…Heh. A perfect match.", Houdini commented, and he sat down on his bench and sighed.

Grime said nothing. He just stared at his forearm, with a new realization. He blinked slowly, his chest rising up and down like a calm wave.

A minute later, he sat down next to Houdini, and the two said nothing.

They didn't have to say anything.

But Grime did do something he hadn't done in a long time.

He felt better.

"So after he nearly died saving me from the Phantom Pall (real jerk by the way, 0/10 do not recommend), Wrecker and I spent the last two days sword training and stuff until we got here! That's why I have the bandage! And yeah, that's about it!"

Annie had just finished the last of her swamp slushie, and her story, as she and Peter sat on the cold stony desert floor of Swamp City, sandwiched between a weapons cart that had axes dangerously close to their heads and a fishmonger's cart that had smells that were dangerously close to their noses. Peter, who hadn't been able to take a single slurp of his slushie thanks to the shock and surprise of the story, continued to stare at Annie as if she were someone he had never met. Maybe it was because she sort of was, though; Annie Lilypad was a free spirit, but only in secret. And now, here she was, travelling with a former toad soldier, fighting monsters, standing up to the scariest frog he had ever seen!

Peter shivered at all this, an expression of pure anxiety riddled across his face. "Oh my Frog, Annie, how are you still alive? What is your father going to think?"

Peter immediately realized his mistake, and he let out a rapid stuttering apology, tripping on his words. "O F-F-Frog, I am s-s-so s-s-sorry!"

Annie, quickly killing her sniffle with her sleeve, nodded, understanding. She had managed to quell some of the mourning with her talks with Wrecker, but the scar still laid there, and it still hurt. "…It's ok. I just hope my other dad can get through this mess."

Peter was hesitant with his question, but he couldn't help himself. "…You do realize he's not your father, right?"

"I-I have to keep up my cover story or I can't save him!", Annie said, realizing her slip. She was making a lot of those. Did that mean…

"Yeah, but… I saw how you hugged him on that stage."

Annie went silent for a second as she remembered the warmth of the embrace. She hated to admit it, but…

She had never had a better hug.

A deep nose breath, and then she soothed her own hand as she said "…I mean… Well…"

Peter, face scrunched up in worry, stood up and began to pace and rant, which was hard because of how tight their spot was. "Because, like, Annie, this is bonkers! We should be back home, farming and trading goods, making our father's proud, doing what we were made to do, and instead here we are, trapped in a city of maniacs…"

"Hurtful!", a voice called out, and Peter narrowly dodged an axe that hurtled at him.

"You've found a new father who everyone wants to kill and I…"

Peter froze, reality biting hard, and he slumped to the ground, voice quiet and uncertain.

"…All my life I was a merchant. All my life I was the son of Pericles Pimple. If I'm not that, then…"

Peter couldn't even finish the sentence. He just covered his face with his arms, tears seeping into his sleeves. Annie placed a hand on his shoulder, letting her care seep into that.

She looked up at the sky, also lost for words. Feeling the everlasting hug from her parents again, she perked up and, encouragingly, stated "…Well, I lost my dad too. But… But I found a way to keep going."

Peter raised his head, and he had to admit she was right.

Annie looked back at him and smiled her lovely toothy grin. "Maybe we just need to find yours!"

Peter looked into Annie's eyes, and he found them a stark contrast to the grey foggy streets before him. Perhaps the sun could shine on him again.

Perhaps…

"If you two are done kissin' and huggin', you can come and get some food!", Wrecker suddenly called out, and the fog was cut by the thick red blushes on the young adult's faces.

Peter's voice box didn't work, and Annie, completely embarrassed, walked up to Wrecker and whined. "Daaaaad! I don't like him like that!"

Wrecker tried to ignore the sensation of hearing that name, and instead patted her on the head, Annie slumping further. "Look, unless you have a mating arrangement, I would rather you stayed away from love."

Annie couldn't help but rib, as she elbowed his side. "Really? But surely a ladykiller like you has good advice!"

Wrecker let out a small laugh, despite the heartbreak that haunted his life. "Trust me… Falling in love in a non-traditional way is the worst thing you can do. She had better frogs to be with."

"No she didn't.", Annie couldn't help but add, and Wrecker again fought the urge to live forever, instead focusing on his bonfire. Annie, only now noticing the huge bonfire before them, took a big sniff. A smokey, soothing smell hit Annie's nostrils and she hungrily eyed the large ass fish that was being slowly cooked by wrecker, atop a boiling pot of swamp stew.

"Wow, that smells really good!", Annie commented, and she rubbed her rumbling tummy. Peter had to agree, taking a whiff.

"Annie said you're a bad cook.", he uttered, confused.

Wrecker rolled his eyes affectionately as Annie said "Acquired taste, just like the frog himself."

Pretty soon, Wrecker, Annie and Peter weren't alone: A large crowd of Swamp City denziens joined them, curious of the feast and enjoying the scent. It was one heck of a sight for Peter to see how all these previously angry frogs were now greeting Wrecker warmly and advising him on the right way to cook the fish just right. The stew bubbled in the pot, accepting the fish grease but looking still quite appetizing, especially when a local took vegetables from Peter's cart and sliced them inside.

"Wait! Those are mine!", Peter shouted, but Wrecker placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him gently.

"It's good to go with the flow sometimes. Don't forget that you aren't exactly a trader no more."

Peter had to admit that was true, and he nodded slowly. "…Wish I knew what I was instead."

"How about my helper? I could use an extra hand in the spice selection and roasting, and let's say that Annie has more important things to do.", Wrecker offered, as he and Peter witnessed Annie begin to yammer on about all her art projects.

Peter soon found himself standing next to the intimidating (but now slightly less so) Wrecker, holding out spices for him to choose from. But Peter's eyes were still fixed on how the townspeople had turned so quickly onto Wrecker's side. They were smiling, laughing, joking, even bringing up old stories from when Wrecker had been a Claw of the Wind. Children ran around and laughed, men gossiped, women offered tips…

It was strangely warm and comforting.

But Peter was a logical boy, so he was still confused. "I don't get it. They all hated you 5 minutes ago."

"And they should. I'm not a good frog. But food and love brings people together. In the end of the day, most the citizens of Swamp City are good, poor folk who need some picking up once in a while.", Wrecker explained, and he sighed wistfully as he saw Annie wave wildly to him from another side.

Peter couldn't help but remark. "…She really loves you."

"…I wish she didn't."

Peter looked up and, seeing all the smiles on everyone's faces, smiled softly. "Well… She wouldn't if she didn't have a good reason."

Wrecker said nothing, but he smiled too.

Suddenly, however, as Wrecker observed the happy gathering, the meal being lowered down to be dished out to all those who attended, his eyes locked on Swampbeard, who said nothing but whose intentions were clear. His eyes extended an invitation, and Wrecker accepted it with a movement of his feet, though they hesitated for a moment.

After all, the act of losing a friend forever was not one easily made.

CLINK!

Down the mug went, the echo bouncing off the counter. A flimsy coaster barely swallowed up the drops of rum that dripped from the mugs rim. A dartboard full of axes stayed wedged to the wall to their left, and to their right there was nothing but a measly pool table.

Sitting in a pub, apart in all but distance, sat two frogs.

Wrecker pretended to be invested in his drink, waiting for the inevitable conversation starter. He know how this would end, but he was admittedly curious as to how it would start, and he scratched his back as Swampbeard took a deep breath and, barely looking at his old friend, extended a compliment of sorts. "…I… Me hopes yer cookin's has improved somewhat."

Wrecker couldn't help a small chuckle. Was everyone he was going to meet joke about his cooking?

Swampbeard's eyes did not part from Wrecker's body. "…The smell is definitely better."

Wrecker sadly couldn't enjoy the smell. He had other things to deal with. "…Well…", he sighed heavily. "I guess some things change."

Swampbeard nodded. "People change."

"Yeah… People like you.", Wrecker finally set his eyes on the pirate, knowing the tides he now drifted on would stop being calm.

Swampbeard grunted and fully turned towards the frog next to him, anger and remorse flickering in his eyes. "Aye… But you and I both know why."

"All I know is that I am on trial for something I didn't do… And we both know what you did."

Swampbeard leaned over towards Wrecker, his beard touching Wrecker's face, his breath landing too. "I did… What I had to do."

"No. No you didn't. You lied. You stole. And you cheated these poor people."

"Just like the world has from day one!", Swampbeard shouted, slamming his hand on the countertop, the mug shattering and the shards sticking to Swampbeard's hand.

His eyes betrayed his rage, but Wrecker did not shout back, for he knew that Swampbeard's rage was not without reason.

The words stuck in his throat, before tumbling out like leaves from a tree. "I was a criminal the moment I was born, because I had made the stupid decision of being a Frog. I was a liar in my parent's eyes, for I dared to question their methods, and I got scars in return. I was a thief to my employers, because I dared to oppose their unfair treatement of my brothers and sisters."

He stood up and his full size was apparent over Wrecker's, excitement almost on his face. "Remember? When we first met? Yee said what I'd always thought! The world keeps kicking you down… Have I not had me fair share of suffering? Why is this wrong? Finally…"

A tear rolled down his eye. "Finally I'm… At the top. Safe. A steady sea. A perfect world."

"Won by deception. You steal from everyone now."

"What choice do I 'ave?!", Swampbeard bellowed, and Wrecker stood up and stared him straight in the eye.

"There's always a choice!"

Wrecker fought his tears too, but his heart bled for the pirate. "…You were my friend… But now you're just a thief."

"Better than a killer.", Swampbeard snarled with a whisper.

Wrecker said nothing, but shame overfilled him as Swampbeard nodded with an evil grin. "News travels fast… Even here, matey."

Swampbeard sat down and, an almost sympathetic yet still angry look on his face, continued. "And I know without you telling me that it was to save a life. See… That's the funny thing."

He laughed darkly, sending a shiver down Wrecker's spine. "You're still on stage after all these years, wearing a self made mask of darkness… And you'll die… Never knowing how wrong you were."

Wrecker sighed. He had no words.

"…I've waited so long to kill you. There's nothing I want more than revenge."

Suddenly, a hand outstretched and Wrecker saw real, true tears in Swampbeard's eyes, and a prayer in his heart. "…Except for this."

Wrecker was startled, but he kept a still mind as Swampbeard explained. "You were my friend. You are… The only one who understands me. And believe it or not… I truly did love yee."

Wrecker saw the wish in the wind, but he could not grant it. Deep down, something…

Someone…

Told him to do what was right.

"I've missed you too… But you're not here. Not anymore."

Getting off his chair, Wrecker took a deep breath and stared out at Annie, who was enjoying her meal very much, eyes closed in joy, a smile spread on her lips.

"But someone else is here. Someone I have to help. I have to do One. Good. Thing."

He turned back to Swampbeard, who slowly accepted the rejection, allowing his darkness to finally unfold him. "…I'd rather be a dead frog… Than a bad one."

"Well then… You better come on time for tonight.", Swampbeard said, accepting fate.

Wrecker, however, took one last stab at it. "…You can kill me when I've saved her."

Swampbeard however suddenly stuck his face right up to Wrecker and smiled a smile that would never leave Wrecker's nightmares. "…Why should I… When seeing your face when you realize you couldn't even save her… Would be SO much more enjoyable?"

Swampbeard left, his towering hulking mass shaking the floor, while Wrecker slowed down his racing heart and braced his knuckles.

He had to save Annie. He had to.

"…I have to."

(Davy Jones Theme – Hans Zimmer – Pirates of the Caribbean)

The candle light flickered and a drop of oil went down the candle's neck and onto the table cloth, but they didn't mind. Their cards decks were firmly held to their chins, though Houdini held his a little higher. The soft sound of crickets chirping echoed across the ship's halls, and the gentle sway that made it feel like they were sailing on the sea was almost comforting.

"Full House! Nice! Very good move.", Houdini chuckled, and he began shuffling the cards. The two weren't betting on anything, just enjoying a friendly game, something Grime wasn't used to, but he was a fast learner. "I must be getting rusty, I haven't had anyone to play poker with since I let Mog's crew."

Grime smiled at Houdini, as he watched him deal out the cards. The warmth that had taken place in Grime's heart just would not leave.

However, a question refused to leave too. As he removed 3 cards, and saw Houdini adopt his best poker face, he offered his quarry.

"Why DID you leave Mog's crew?"

Houdini let out a dark chuckle, as he lowered his deck for a second and stared straight into Grime's eyes. His eyes flickered like the candle, as he seemed to consider something.

Finally, he put the deck back up and told his story, as the two removed cards and added to their bets, Grime listening attentively.

"…Well, it was 11 years ago. Mogs had landed in his largest pickle yet. He had a tendency for those.", Houdini laughed again, and he leaned back on his chair a bit, his old bones creaking nearly as much as the floor.

"This time, however, I wasn't interested in seeing how it ends. Mugs was a friend…", he added wistfully, before turning grim. "But I wasn't going to sacrifice my happiness for a fool's errand."

Grime nodded, even though he disagreed with the sentiment. If Wrecker had needed his help, he would have helped. But he was in no position to judge, so he didn't.

"So, what happened then?", Grime asked, as he barely glanced at his cards.

"Well, after I created an exit for myself, I went back to Swamp City with my scrap of the treasure Mogs had collected over the years. Unfortunately it was unrightfully stolen from me."

Grime tried to ignore the irony of a pirate complaining about being robbed from and asked "Well, how did you get the little treasure you have now? There must be a reason those pirates were thieving you before!"

"Well, I'm getting there!", Houdini laughed at Grime's excitement, and he pressed on.

"Now, here I am: No gold, no home, a wanted pirate. How can I ever get by? Thankfully, an arrest warrant found its way to me. Some toad had gone berserk."

Grime was surprised by this. Surely he would have heard of this! Still, he knew Houdini was more knowledgeable than him, so he kept his mouth shut.

"I tracked her down to the Pall Forest, where she lurked, destroying trees and scaring the insects away."

Houdini's face flashed fear, and he recoiled. "She was horrifying. I still remember her face as she lashed out at me, instantly breaking my arm."

"Kick after scratch after kick after scratch, the beast had me on my knees. I was seeing my life flash before my eyes. I… I would die a failure."

"I know how that feels.", Grime remarked, but there was a twist to the tail.

"Ah, but you see: You always lose when you adopt the mask of failure. Convince the world, and even yourself, that you can do it, and well… Look at me now! I was able to wrestle control back. I struck with vim and with vigor. And in the end, I emerged victorious."

Grime was fascinated. He made it seem so easy. And then Houdini placed his cards down. "Royal Flush. See? You must believe the lie. Or else you'll never make it a truth."

Grime smiled at the now satisfied frog. If only he could be like that!

"If only you were looking for my friend.", Grime said, and Houdini shook his head.

"Why should I, when you will FIND him instead?", Houdini encouraged, and the two continued to laugh the hours away before Grime would embark on his journey.

Grime still felt the warmth that was so odd to his heart.

"I could get used to this.", he thought with a smile.

(Hurt – Johnny Cash – Instrumental)

"Ladies and gentlefrogs, take your seats in the auditorium! In 5 minutes, you will witness what we Swampers do to traitors!", A voice called out from a megaphone, but it didn't have to; A crowd of spectators had long since gathered outside the auditorium, elbowing each other for space, still enjoying dishes of the roast fish the "traitor" had made for them as they prepared to see him meet his end.

Wrecker sat in the dressing room, back to the entrance, surrounded with his discarded costume and his doubts. His face…

No. It wasn't his face. He hadn't earned it.

…Right?

Staring back into the mirror, two faces staring at one mirror, Wrecker wondered which was the mask and which was his soul. For so long, he had been sure he was the monstrous Wrecker his father had talked about, but something felt different.

Perhaps it was because for once, he was innocent: He truly hadn't committed the crime they accused him of. He wasn't guilty of betrayal.

Just of failing.

Failing his family, his village, his people. Failing in every single area.

"I can't fail Annie.", he thought for the millionth time, but what difference would it make? What good would it do?

He knew that it was a privilege, but he also knew that death was his intended destination.

Wrecker sighed wearily, staring back at the face he never could own, staring back at the frog he wished he could be. "I guess it's hard to fight for your life when you don't think you deserve it."

His lips trembled but his resolve strengthened. "I know… I want to rest too. But Annie needs us. Can't I at least do that? Surely…"

He shed tears as he whispered. "Surely there's some good in me."

Wrecker wished. He wished with all his might.

Looking around him, the boxing gloves on the desk before him, the mirror that reflected his innermost fears, the audience anticipating him…

It felt like a stage.

A small, hopeful idea rose to his mind. Using his hands, he forced on a smile, and made himself stare at his real face. He smiled with all his might, heart pounding, and he said "…I AM good. I AM good."

But it felt fake. He was never a good actor after all.

Sadly… He couldn't change it just like that.

Tears streaked down and Wrecker sighed gravely, accepting fate.

He was still a Wrecker. And while he would fight to the death for Annie…

"It's all I'll ever be. It's all I ever can be.", he said, shoving the mask back down tight.

Staring back, was the monster he was sure he was. His fists clenched. He wanted to scream…

But he was too tired.

"I just want to get this over with. Please… Whoever is up there… Just let me save her. Just let me do right by her."

He shivered from the cold, eyes shut in pain. "Please…".

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard, and Wrecker quickly put on the rest of his costume, now a lot taller, as Peter walked in.

This was a surprise to both: Wrecker would have thought Annie would visit him (which only made him sadder), while Peter would never have thought he would visit someone like that.

But that was life wasn't it? It's unexpected.

And sometimes, it manages to uncover surprises even about yourself.

Peter stood there for a while, and Wrecker, feeling shameful as ever, refused to look. His heart only had one thought anyway.

"…Is Annie safe?"

"She couldn't bare to see you. She's sure… You'll succeed. But she's afraid."

A pang of guilt struck Wrecker. "She shouldn't be. I wouldn't be a loss."

"…You would be for her."

Peter was not a brave frog. He routinely got scared from everything and everyone. He had spent a very significant amount of his life cowering under the covers, and he had learned all about the merchant trade because he was too afraid to say that he wanted to be something else.

And seeing this large, slightly terrifying frog… Well, it disconcerted Peter.

But something (read: Annie's belief) made him decide to try and encourage the frog before him. For Annie's sake…

But also maybe for Wrecker's sake.

Sitting down on the other chair in the dressing room, as Wrecker continued to sit, silent and solemn, wishing Annie's faith wasn't misplaced, Peter cleared his throat and changed the subject somewhat.

"Kind of feels like an actor's dressing room."

Wrecker nodded, a small reminiscent smile on his lips. "It does. You ever act before?"

Peter laughed, blushing. He held himself close. "I wish! I'm scared of the dark, silk cows, mildly threatening looking blades of grass! I could never conquer stage fright!"

"Huh. That was never my problem, actually.", Wrecker commented, turning around to the boy. He seemed almost nostalgic now, fitting for a frog heading to potentially deadly doom.

"What was then?"

"Besides stinking more than a dung beetle?", Wrecker joked, and the two shared a laugh, which warmed up the atmosphere. Wrecker sighed and humbly explained. "I just… Never could do it right."

Wrecker face shifted with understanding yet regret, as he thought of his years on the stage, reciting his words at eyes that glared and prodded and wondered, trying to deliver a message without breaking the illusion. "My problem wasn't the crowd. It was me. Acting is all about lying to your audience. I just couldn't play my roles, because they depended on my selling to people I was a hero."

A dark chuckle emitted from his throat, but the tears still stuck to his voice box. "…I've done a lot of bad shit. But I can't lie. Especially about myself."

Peter scrunched up his face with disagreement. Not just because of his theatrical philosophy, but because…

Wiping his mouth from the last bits of fish, Peter stepped closer to Wrecker and adopted his bravest voice, unused to telling someone they were wrong. "Well… May I introduce my school of thought?"

Wrecker laughed and pretended to present a stage. "Go ahead! I'm always interested in new theories!"

Peter smiled, a little shocked. He wasn't used to ears that tuned to his frequency. "Well, um… When I was little, my…"

He choked back a sob. "My father…"

Wrecker placed a comforting hand on Peter's shoulder, understanding immediately.

Peter silently thanked him. "…Marsh Pond hosted many theatre groups. As merchants and Marsh Pondians, he was super busy, and so was I. So we didn't have much time to spend together."

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face, and Peter felt a song in his heart. "He was always tired, but not when we went to see that play. It was called "A Redundant Refund"."

"Ah, yes! I know that one! Wartsford?", Wrecker asked, unsure.

"Close! His rival across the pond, Blubspear!"

"Ah, yes!", Wrecker replied, and he motioned for Peter to carry on.

"Well, anyway… The play is about a frog who owns a store, and is always afraid that he will cheat his customers by accident, 'cause he's always making mistakes."

"Yeah, I remember! He spends the whole play chasing down a woman who overpayed him, and commits many great deeds along the way, only to find out he had miscalculated, and she had not been cheated at all!", Wrecker said, laughing. "There were a lot of great one liners in that one! Great lighting, too!"

"Agreed! But… The reason I liked it was because… Well, I was afraid of that too. I was afraid I'd hurt someone by cheating on them by accident. I was a real… Klutz back home. And I spent years panicking over anything."

"I can relate to that.", Wrecker replied soothingly.

"But that's the thing: When I saw it, it made me realize… Perhaps I was like the main character. Perhaps I was… Punishing myself for something I didn't do. Perhaps, like him… I was a lot better than I thought."

Wrecker laughed, dismissing the notion. "My boy, that's a lovely sentiment. And I'm sure it's true of you. But sadly, most people aren't like that."

Wrecker turned sour as he remarked "…Some of us try to do good all their lives… But they always manage to screw it up."

He turned his back on the boy, and Peter, refusing to relent, decided to impart his message in a different way. "…You know… Annie trusts you. You might think she has no reason to… But she does. And for that, she'd need to truly think you are good."

"…And what makes you think she's right? Who's to say I'm not doing this to ease my conscious?", Wrecker countered, gritted teeth. He was such a selfish monster. Sure, he did it because he loved Annie…

But did he deserve the redemption that carried?

Peter raised his courage, stood up, and began to walk out, fighting his fear of saying the wrong thing. "…I don't know. All I know is that this "treacherous" frog who killed a freedom fighter to save a toad's life, is risking it all for this person he just met, and feeding the crowd who wants his head on a pike. I'm used to being wrong… But I think I might be on the button here."

Wrecker said nothing for a moment, before, in a quiet and pleading voice…

"…Please make sure Annie is safe, and reaches Wartwood Town. I'd rather die failing than have her suffer one second more."

"…Case in point."

Peter left, and Wrecker was left to digest those final remarks, as the time drew to a close before his fate would be sealed.

He didn't know what to think. And for a moment he was afraid of what was out there.

But then he thought of Annie.

With not a second more of hesitation, he walked out into the auditorium to meet his destiny.

(Immigrant Song – Led Zepplin)

The roars of the crowd nearly deafened him as he entered the auditorium, but they were nothing compared to the boos and the jeers. Like a beetle stampede the sounds were everywhere and nowhere, venom and acid in their spitting, their eyes burning with passion, such a stark contrast to the simple greetings of before. Some even held signs asking for his death, which to be fair was a staple of boxing arena in Amphibia.

Red gloves that would only get redder stuck by his body as he marched up to his public execution by popular sport, and Wrecker couldn't help but feel how fitting it all was: Hundreds of eyes waiting for his failure as he vainly tried to be more than a Wrecker.

Still, his feet almost froze as he finally reached the ring, the announcer's declaration of his name and of his weight barely reaching his ears. "The ropes bend easily. Probably what my back will be doing soon.", he thought, dark humor sadly not providing respite.

Wrecker gulped, his chest tightened. Once he was past those ropes and on the ring… There was no turning back. Not from the past, or from his punishment.

"Well… I can't stand here all day.", Wrecker roused up his courage, and he stepped in the ring, ready to face the ugly truth. "I can hardly complain; I HAVE been asking for this.", Wrecker admitted with a small laugh. It was funny how he both feared yet wished for the end. He wondered if that's how everyone felt about death: Dreaded anticipation.

Feet firmly on the mat, Wrecker turned around and around to face the audience, who continued to heckle and jeer, faces painted in red and green, the colors of Swampbeard's flag and coat. The seats were overflowing with naysayers.

All except for two: Peter, who was nervously observing the giant frog with an axe strapped to him in a baby carrier, whose bucket of popcorn seemed to be full of skulls, and Annie, who, while fear and worry coated her eyes, flashed a thumbs up at Wrecker.

Wrecker's temporary stage fright subsided, and, smiling softly, he flashed a thumbs up back. Just seeing her made him feel stronger and more prepared for the challenge ahead.

But then Swampbeard began entering and Wrecker realized he wasn't even close to ready.

While the ring had been shaking heavily before thanks the noise of the crowd, the lion's den had been opened up now, and the entrance of Swampbeard from stage left, combined with the now tenfold stronger cheers from the onlookers made the whole auditorium itself jump from the sheer volume.

The sound itself would have made most frogs run, but then came the sight, and Wrecker actually felt himself shake a bit in fright. He wasn't a brave frog, but he had experience, and had fought enough battles to numb the screams that reverberated in his mind, but this was something else: It was as if Swampbeard had cast a spell to enlarge himself, for what once was a tower now felt like a mountain! Lofty legs brought down fleshy feet onto the ground, causing cracks to the tiled floor. Astronomical arms beat on brobdingnagian biceps, like some kind of gorilla (which was weird, since those weren't available on Amphibia). The humongous hands that had turned to king sized knuckles now parted the ropes like they were elastic bands, and with a resounding BOOM a husky and hulking head let out a roar that almost ripped the roof off of the auditorium and also sent Wrecker into an inner frenzy. This was the scariest shit he'd ever seen.

"Yes, doctor? I'd like a second opinion.", he quipped, before finding a referee who was carrying a heft wallet bring him towards his somehow larger opponent.

"I want a fair fight, all right? No hits under the belt, except against those under trial, no kicks or head butts, they're only given to traitors, and if your name isn't Wrecker, cheating is TOTALLY ok!", the ref announced before running off like crazy and juggling large bags of gold.

"I guess we're not giving out fair play awards.", Wrecker joked to himself, trying to delay the pain just a bit more.

"But I am giving you a last chance.", Swampbeard whispered, Wrecker staring into his belly button. A hand was barely out of reach.

It stayed that way.

"Very well! LET JUSTICE PREVAIL!", Swampbeard charged, pounding the ground thanks to Wrecker's quick thinking and reflexes.

Wrecker was on the left side of the ring, but the impact of the pound could still be felt, his hood swirling now from the gust of wind that swept the premises. Looking up from the mat onto the behemoth, Wrecker could see him winding up for another pound, instead of a kick, which from this position would have been easier. Sensing an advantage, Wrecker rolled to the middle to evade another pound, and, using the gust of wind, turned weightless to be lifted by it so he could leave a good pow on Swampbeard's face.

The move worked and Swampbeard, blinking in irritation, send a sweeping hand to slap Wrecker onto the right sided ropes, but Wrecker timed his jump and, leaping backwords, narrowly evaded the swipe, but not before imparting a small blow on Swampbeard's face and left arm.

"WHOO! YES! IN YOUR FACES!", Annie cheered, her voice getting gravelly for a second. She shook her butt at the audience and went wild, elation painted on her face.

"Annie, I would recommend we DON'T voice our thoughts TOO loudly." Peter hated being the voice of caution here, but he was still afraid, especially with that axe dangling close to his head, and that was WITHOUT pissing the tall frog off.

Wrecker couldn't help but smile at Annie's cheers, but he had to turn back quickly to Swampbeard or he would be demolished.

Sadly, Wrecker didn't turn back QUITE quickly enough, and Swampbeard managed to slap down on him hard, sending Wrecker back to the ropes behind him and making him dizzy.

Wrecker was now truly afraid: Just one whack from his rival and the blood was already rushing to his head, making him feel faint. His noses felt like it had a gash on it, and his eyes were sunken black. How could he win?

"No, no, I have to win!", Wrecker tried to motivate himself, and he began to adopt a more careful approach, running around the ring instead of facing Swampbeard head on.

This strategy however made Swampbeard cackle and mock his opponent, as running circles around him wasn't exactly doing anything. Spittle flew in the wind as he laughed. "Running away as ever, eh?!"

Wrecker was panting and heaving, his bones creaking and his legs feeling like weights. "How is he not getting worn out?!", Wrecker wondered aloud, and Annie was beginning to get worried, fear and anger dancing the tango in her eyes.

"Running from your family… Your Village… Your people…"

Each failure was punctuated with a barely missed strike that made Wrecker's heart pound and his lungs leap to his chest. He couldn't run much longer, and his heart was as heavy as his potential loss.

"It's time you faced the MUSIC!", Swampbeard cried, and with a leap he sent to fists down onto the mat, causing the whole ring to bounce down and a tired and startled Wrecker to fly up to the air.

As Wrecker did, time seemed to slow down. He felt his whole body almost tear like tissue paper as Swampbeard rose back up to and snarled at him.

The will to give up was almost drowning him, but a name still graced his lips.

"You ran away like me. We're the same. But I can't fail that girl.", Wrecker said, but belief was deflating. He totally could fail her, he never succeeded. Everything he tried failed. Even with the best of intentions, how could Wrecker ever be more than a wrecker? Even that angel wasn't exempt from his cruelty.

Swampbeard let out a dark chuckle and he grinned evilly. "Oh, but Wrecker… We're not the same. You convinced yourself for so long that you wore a mask of evil, that you lost your true face. You're not secretly or secretly good. You're just…"

He whispered the knife that stabbed Wrecker. "…A failure."

And then the knife twisted his innards as he stared for a moment at Annie and heard her cheer her lungs out.

"LOOK OUT, DAD!", She screamed out to him, anger flashing in her face, but it was too late.

Wrecker's eyes welled up with tears, and his heart got caught in his throat. Time stopped and all he could see was her. Her fear stricken face begging for him in vain to come through. What he would have given to do so. Just once. Just for her.

"…She really does love me, huh?", he voiced quietly, his knuckle opening up in surrender.

He closed his eyes in pain, guilt stabbing him in the chest further. "I'm sorry, Annie. But I couldn't be your dad. I'm just… A wrecker."

Like that, time resumed and Wrecker got pounded down to the floor, his palms open on the mat to the sides and his face bloodied and bruised as Swampbeard landed, causing a shockwave across the stage, before resorting to smashing his face over and over again, one hard hit after another.

Wrecker was getting more and more broken, and his mask would surely tear off soon. He had to react, but he was so weak… And rest was so close… And he deserved far worse than this…

Surely no one would miss him…

Surely this was for the better…

"I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A FAILURE! YOU CAN'T EVEN DO ONE GOOD THING!", Swampbeard screamed as he wrecked the Wrecker, and Annie, tears streaming down her face, was done with being useless.

Leaping off her seat, she began to run down to save Wrecker, her sword hoisted, Peter screaming for her to come back.

Another punch and another punch and Wrecker, closer and closer to death, praying for Annie's safe passage, began to see flashes of his life run past his eyes.

And at first it was the bad stuff: His parent's abuse, his near sale to slavery, Wartwood burning, his killing of that frog, aiding pirates, shouting at Annie.

It made him yearn even more for death.

But suddenly, just like that, kinder, more positive images surfaced from the depths of his mind: His helping the Swampians back then and today, making sure his snail would stay safe in Wartwood, protecting Grime all those years, saving his life from that same frog he killed. Small acts of kindness towards the other pirates, Peter, the Swampians rushed in, and Wrecker felt the genuiness of each moment. He had given a lot, more than he remembered, and it all felt so odd, so wrong, yet…

Annie filled his thoughts: He had fed her, protected her, listened to her, trained her. They had laughed together, slept by each other, embraced each other. He knew he truly cared for her.

And perhaps… Perhaps he truly cared for the others.

Could it be… Could it be that he HAD done more than one good thing? Could it be that he could finish this one, and save Annie?

Could it be…

That there was still time?

Swampbeard, feeling victory close, roared with disgust and shouted out "SO WHY DON'T YOU TAKE OFF THAT FUCKING MASK AND FINALLY TELL ME WHO YOU ARE?!"

Wrecker could hear Annie approaching.

He was so tired…

But he made a promise.

And he was good enough to keep it.

POW!

(The last 25 seconds or so of The Baby – Ludwig Gorranson)

The biggest resounding punch in the history of Amphibia sounded across the auditorium and the previously roaring crowd went silent in shock as a giant tooth wedged itself into the side of the room.

Swampbeard could barely turn his face back before he got smacked again, and before he knew it, Wrecker took advantage of his biggest weakness, the frog putting two and two together.

Using Swampbeard's dizziness, he slid down and took out his legs, which looked like tree trunks but were always unbalanced, and down he went onto the mat.

While his rage nearly made him continue, Wrecker decided not to beat the snot out of Swampbeard.

But he did step up to him and, realizing the crowd around him was silent, and remembering Peter's words, decided to really open people's eyes.

His included.

"You wanna know I am? I'm a frog who made nothing but the worst decisions."

He looked around the room, Annie looking awe struck from just outside the ring. Everyone was listening, even Swampbeard sort of. Wrecker closed his eyes, and spoke softly bur firmly, like he was convincing himself more than anyone.

"I don't deny those mistakes, like some of us. I am fully aware that my choices have led me down a dark path. It doesn't matter what was done to me, it is up to me on what I do next. On what we all do."

He stood tall as he addressed, his confidence growing bolder. "The past is already scripted, but the present and future have not yet been written down. The curtain still waits to draw on the rest of this show that is life."

"And it is us who choose how this play ends. Some of us let the pain, the prologue, turn us into monsters…"

Wrecker looked at Swampbeard with sympathy, despite everything.

"Some of us are still dangling by a thread…", he continued, pointing at the crowd, who all looked a little shameful.

Wrecker then looked at Annie, and he smiled. Not just any smile, but a smile that healed his bones and made his face lighter. A smile that released some of the never ending tension from his mind.

"…And some of us… Are still finding their way."

He closed his eyes and took in a breath, as he lived for the first time in 40 years.

"…But for the first time in forever… I feel like I can."

He turned to Swampbeard and picked him up by the throat, his words full of meaning and determination, his will to save Annie and maybe even change stronger than ever. For the first time in forever, it felt like there was a chance. A chance for him.

"All the world's a stage. And we choose the roles we play. And if I can still do good, even if just for her…"

He tightened his grip and resolve, and grinned.

"…Then I'm not bowing out yet."

(The Tusken Camp and the Homestead – John Williams – Attack of the Clones)

"Here's a map, the train station can't be missed after a day's boatride. There are supplies in the knapsack, and I even gave you all my lettuce!", Houdini joked, as Grime hoisted his gathered supplies in a rather large and overfilled backpack. It was near midnight, and Grime was already a day behind, so he had to catch up fast.

The captain's quarters suddenly felt a lot smaller, and Grime looked up Houdini with gratitude and respect as the old pirate continued his explanation. A candle dripped oil on the table behind them. The wooden floors squeaked.

"The train might be delayed, so you won't necessarily miss your friend."

Grime felt the heavy backpack weigh on his shoulders, but his heart held a heavier weight. "Are you… Are you sure I don't need more?"

Houdini's face held a playful smile and he winked. "You have everything you need right here.", he said, pointing at Grime's heart. Grime practically beamed, and, staring as an equal, offered his hand.

"I know we knew each other for only a day, but I hope our paths will cross once more."

Houdini chuckled and heartily shook back, his grip firm and strong. "Likewise, matey. Likewise."

A feeling of unity, of brotherly strength engulfed the duo, and, with a heavy heart, but a stronger hope, Grime let go and began to leave, the key ring he was to use to leave the ship dangling teasingly from his side pocket. It's light was the only one provided for a while, as the halls of Houdini's home were dark, and void.

Truthfully, this was to preserve candles elsewhere, and Houdini didn't have any lights installed, but it made travailing the area hard, and Grime found himself bumping into walls, side cabinets, doorways and door knobs. Add in the luggage, and it was getting tiring!

Thankfully, Grime seemed to reach the end of the hall. He was sure this was the exit! He had never really seen the exit, but this seemed to be it! Jimming the doorknob, he remembered the key ring and stuck one key after the next till the door creaked open eerily, sending a shiver down his spine. But at least it was open!

Grime slowly walked in, but instead of sandy wet stone he stepped on another fine silk carpet. This was another room, albeit one with light splashing away the inky night. Grime considered turning around when suddenly his eyes caught a window, which provided the light. "Perfect!", Grime thought, and he decided to get down from there.

But as he stepped slowly towards the window, each step providing a creak of the woodwork, his eyes travelled down towards the desk he would have to stand on to get out, and there he spotted a diary.

Its spine was a dark purple, with a skull and crossbones painted on the cover, but he would never learn that, for the book was already open.

Grime didn't want to look at the words, he wanted to respect the privacy of his generous host. But instinctively his eyes trailed down, just as the wind swept the book a few more pages backwords, and he caught a word that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"No, that… That can't be! Silly Grime, you must be seeing things!", he said in denial, but curiosity had officially gotten him, and he lifted the book just in case to see if he was right, stepping off the desk and into the page that laid bare a secret.

The word was there, plain as sight, but Grime had to read it over 3, 4, no 10 more times before he could truly comprehend it, but it was there.

"Lily".

And sure, there were many Lily's in the world.

But only one had the last name Toad.

"…Could this reveal what truly happened to my mother?", Grime asked himself, hope that laid itself buried for years peaking out of the dirt and rushing head first into the sky. For years Grime had prayed that perhaps his mother had escaped! Houdini was a pirate, he knew about mysterious things like that! Perhaps she disappeared like that Mugs did all those years ago!

Grime knew it was foolish, but his heart rarely listened to his brain. Hope, love, peace… They could still exist.

His mother could still be alive.

He quickly read through the other lines, seeing the date coincide with the one his mother disappeared. Things seemed to be clicking together!

He turned the page to find the details of the day, but suddenly, slowly slowly, the words turned confusing. Strange. The words said things, but… No, they couldn't make sense!

Grime's pupils diluted and his heart pounded as he kept reading, doubt and fear banging like drums in his mind. The more he read, the less he could hear, his head almost becoming white noise. The room seemed to be turning red. It didn't make sense, but it was there, black on white.

It coincided. It was logical. It made sense. It couldn't be a lie.

No matter how much he wanted it to be.

Finally, Grime finished reading.

He shivered for a bit, his mind drowning, his heart stopping. He froze. He turned around.

Footsteps like thunder crashed the other way, the halls lack of light nary a problem. He only heard his own scream of rage as he ran into the room. He only felt his hands on the throat when it was too late. He only saw properly again when the deed was done.

(Davy Jones Theme – Hans Zimmer – Pirates of the Caribbean)

"…I thought you might find out. I mean… I was hinting at it before, I couldn't help myself.", Houdini said with an evil smile, his words coming out in chokes from his crushed throat, as he laid in Grime's arms, the toad slowly realizing what was happening, but still blinded with rage and grief.

Houdini laughed slowly and chillingly, and he muttered the words to the shanty from that noon.

"Come all ye young frogs that follows the sea…" (for I was one once).

"Yo ho… Blow the toad down!" (self explanatory).

"Now please, pay attention, and listen to me…" (little joke there for you).

"Yo Ho… Blow the toad down!" (see above).

"I'm a deep water sailor, just come from Froguslie Bog" (poor frog slums, my boy. They do somethin' to ya).

"Yee give me some gold, I'll finish 'em and sing ya a song!" (Got handsomely paid for her)

"When a trim black ball liner tired me of sea" (as I said, I got tired of the pirate life).

"I flocked to the shore and bid farewell to thee"

"When a travel worn sailor is encountering thee"

"You'd do yourself wise to be careful of me!"

He laughed again. "That was a warnin' to ya."

"And the story… The monster…", Grime pieced it together, tears filling his eyes, red hot rage mixing with pure loss.

"Yes… She went down easily. And so did I."

Houdini knew his moments were numbered, and now so did Grime, who began realizing what he had done.

"…You killed my mother.", Grime barely articulated, his voice shaking with pain.

"And now you killed me. You ended a life. Gave judgment that was not yours and, like a god, executed me. I will never walk, or talk, or do anything again, for you chose I can't."

Houdini began to smile wildly, enjoying the shock and fear and shame that crossed Grime's eyes.

"You're a lot like her. But there's some of him there too. And one day, you'll have to choose a role. But for now… For now it's going to be hard to remove that mask of your father. You're a killer, Grime… Just like me. Now… Now let's see if you'll change into a hero… Or a villain."

Houdini stared straight into Grime's eyes, life escaping his eyes. "…What is your role in this story?"

(Anakin's Suffering – Samuel Kim)

Suddenly, the frog laughed, and laughed and laughed, his evil cackle echoing across the valley, and still reverberating in Grime's mind as he stared down at Swamp City from above, a hill top the ground for which his tears crashed down.

"All my life… I wanted to bring peace. All my life I wanted to save Amphibia."

But as Grime turned, towards the river where the boats lay, he began to truly feel that it was too late.

"…I am no hero. I am…"

Grime went to his knees and sobbed so hard he couldn't feel his heart.

"…A monster."

(Iron Man 3 ending scene music – Bryan Taylor)

"So… This is goodbye."

Wrecker extended his hand in warm farewell to the slightly less agitated teen in front of him, as the sounds of boats crossing back and forth across the Lily River filled up the air. The smell of fresh water filled it too, and Wrecker began feeling a little hungry. Luckily he and Annie would have countless hours to fish and enjoy each other's company before… Before their own farewell.

"It is goodbye, but more than one.", Peter replied, with a hint of earned wisdom and gratitude. Wrecker raised his eyebrow in curiosity, but that warm smile was still on his lips, the high of his speech still in his heart. For once, life felt safe, and good.

For once he felt good.

Peter, staring off into the horizon, smiled and said "There's a whole world there to explore. A whole new stage of my life. I may have lost my dad, and my city, but I also lost my job. I have no path but the one I can pave now."

"That can get scary.", Wrecker warned, placing a comforting hand, but Peter laughed it off.

"Well… Good thing I'm used to that feeling."

Before leaving, he suddenly awkwardly embraced Wrecker, the old frog not used to such affection. "Thank you. Your speech… Well, let's say it put a spotlight on my new path."

Wrecker nodded with encouragement. "You go find your role, ok?"

"I will! Maybe I'll even go into acting! I've always been interested!", Peter said, and with one last hearty handshake, he said goodbye to Wrecker and to Annie, before leaping off into the unknown.

Wrecker chuckled and beamed proudly. "Good kid."

He then ruffled Annie's hair and joked "Still not letting you two date."

"DAAAAAAD!", Annie said, half jokingly, with an eye roll and a giggle, as the two boarded their boat, a blue and white vessel with two oars, fishing equipment, and a blanket. It was small, and not too sturdy, but the voyage to the train wouldn't be too hard, especially in comparison to the voyage from the train onwards, not that Wrecker had the bravery to admit it.

"…You know you don't have to… Call me that.", Wrecker said, a twinge of pain in his heart. He had gotten a little used to it, but…

He hadn't earned that, despite everything, in his opinion.

"We're not next to Swampbeard anymore."

Annie, catching her slip, blushed profusely, twiddling her thumbs. "Come on, Annie, he's not!"

…But a lingering thought led to a very shy Annie suddenly scooch up to Wrecker, as they sat on the boat and drifted to sea. She didn't dare look, but as memories of the last few days surfaced, as shame upon failing to defend him appeared, as she felt his warm and protecting hand hold hers and make a silent promise, she said "…But it wouldn't be the end of the world if I... Accidentally did… Right?"

Wrecker, realizing the nature of the question, stared down at the girl, his heart pounding as his speech and her existence enforced a strange new desire, a desire to…

Live?

Annie held back with her hand, tightening the hold, cuddling for warmth, and Wrecker realized they were truly the only people they had.

He didn't deserve it…

But he could play that part for her. Maybe even be that for her.

….Maybe even be good enough for her.

"…No. No it wouldn't be."

Two heads rested on each other, as soothing waves rolled by and a bright sun shone.

The clouds, like a curtain, parted.

A new act began.

Wrecker smiled.

Maybe…

Maybe...

"…Maybe."

(The Medallion Calls – Hans Zimmer – Pirates of the Caribbean)

"Bugger it all.", Swampbeard muttered, as he spent that evening Wrecker left drinking all the rum that was available in the pub. He was battered and bruised, and his position as leader would surely be questioned soon. It was only a matter of time before some upstart challenged him.

He spat on the floor and sighed, triggering the only person sitting beside him, a fish monger named Sal.

He said nothing, and Swampbeard growled as he swigged another round, thinking of the man who betrayed him. "Wrecker… Fuck him."

"Yeah, he and his lot were annoying.", Sal tried to relate, being in the presence of his leader was a little disconcerting. "His little girl too."

"She wasn't little."

"So? No self respecting woman should be walking around excitedly talking about how she's from Marsh Pond, and she loves to use the dead bodies of mosqitues for art, and her last name is Lilypad! Sissy name if you ask me!"

Swampbeard's heart could have stopped. His eyes barely moved but his body did as he turned to Sal and lifted him to his face, before his mouth opened to emit a shocked whisper.

"…Lilypad?"

An hour later, in an all together different pub, outside of Swamp City limits and a day away from the Pall Forest, Swampbeard straddled in and opened the door of the establishment, silencing all who inhabited it, as he approached the bartender.

His fist smashing down on the bar counter, he said "I'm looking for your best thief."

The bartender tipped his head to the left, and a door was opened.

In the dark, one could barely see the figure, but his voice was smooth and buttery, and it sounded in the empty room, boots up on the desk, sword wedged in an open bag of gold.

"Who are you? What do you want from a busy man like me?"

Swampbeard, smashing his fist on the desk, left a picture of a familiar box. "Thanks to a certain train delay, in two days an old frog and a young woman are going to board the engine to Toad Town and Toad Tower."

"I already have a train schedule, thank you very much."

"You also have a job. You see…", Swampbeard grinned as he lifted the image of the box. "They've got the Calamity Box."

Silence, as if it was being digested, before the figure spoke again. "I tend to stay away from matters of toads and the boxes they're obsessed with. You can wind up dead, and I'm a lot more interested in being a very handsome myth."

"How about a very rich one instead?"

The massive treasure chest made a sound as loud as a firecracker, and, taking a moment, the figure revealed his face. Light green shimmering in the dark, dark-purple hair wild and shaggy, a short mustache and a fake goatee.

Tritonio grinned as he lifted his sword. "Well… When do we start?"


	4. A Reason

_31 Years Ago…_

_"WRECKER!", Mystique Meringue screeched, and Wrecker, who was with the rest of the actors in the dressing room, jumped to attention, saluting. His clown get up, complete with colorful wig, red nose, and white cheeks, was appropriately silly, but Mystique Meringue still found fault in it (for understandable reasons though)._

_"Wrecker, take off that RIDICULOUS costume and get moving! We are on in 5 and I need you!", Mystique ennounciated, and the whole troupe, Wrecker included, stared around in surprise and confusion. Cardboard swords and fake props were all over the place, and half dressed people with a lot of makeup were frantically preparing, but a spanner had been put in the works thanks to Mystique's words._

_Wrecker, the only one brave enough to question Mystique, raised his hand. "Um… Madam? The clown only enters in Act 3, Scene 17, "The Great Circus Con"?"_

_Wrecker's scene partners, The Ringmaster, The Mantis Tamer, and The Trapeze Artist, all nodded in agreement._

_Mystique sighed dramatically and began to weep uncontrollably, and the actors, used to these outbursts, passed umbrellas. "Dah-ling I KNOW! But… But…"_

_The rain came down as she screamed "MY TRITONIO LEFT!"_

_A frenzy fell on the actors, and they all gasped in shock, some even fainting. Wrecker looked even paler now. "WHAT THE? WHAT HAPPENED TO MATT?"_

_"MATT IS DEAD…", Mystique started, and everyone let out gasps and screams._

_"…Tired. Dead tired. Sorry, I had a frog in my throat.", Mytique explains, and the technician Larry emerged from her mouth._

_"Sorry Ms. I was just checkin' the vocal chords. Fit as a fiddle!"_

_"Very good. Now, where was I? Ah, yes! WRECKER PUT THIS ON!", She shouted and a vintage red jacket from Marsh Pond with white puffy sleeves, a brown belt, long black boots and grey pants were thrown onto Wrecker, his make up artist face palming and immediately beginning to wipe his face._

_Wrecker was aghast, and his buggy eyes showed it. "Wh…What?! I can't be Tritonio! I'm… I'm just the clown!"_

_"You trained Matt so many times, I bet you know the whole play by heart!", Mystique "encouraged" as she whacked him with her fan._

_Wrecker, who already began to slip on the pants, begged for a different person. "Madam, please! I… I'm not dependable I'll probably fuck it up!"_

_Mystique turned around slightly and pretended to care. "You once told me you live for acting, right?"_

_"…Yes. Yes I do.", Wrecker said, remembering his vow to help others with his skills._

_"Then if don't want to rot in a landfill, you better get acting! CHOP CHOP!", She threatened, and Wrecker, letting out a yipe, put on his costume in a hurry._

_One minute from the opening, and Wrecker was nervously shivering in the backstage, praying that his retention of the lines was still intact. "Oh Frog, oh Frog, oh Frog…", he whispered, his heart pounding in his chest._

_Wrecker quickly took a peek as the stage was being set in darkness and Mystique asked everyone to shut up for the play, and suddenly it felt like there were so many more people than usual. Wrecker had been in countless plays, but never had he actually played an important part, and the pressure was getting to him. What if he failed? What if he flubbed? All these people would be let down, and their lives would be forever stained because he wasn't good enough and then the apocalypse would happen and…_

_"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF MAN!", Wrecker shouted inwardly, and he closed his eyes and opened them again. What was he going to do? He was no Matt Chapman, he was no Tritonio, he was just The Clown in Act 3, Scene 17!_

_But as he stared out one last time, with 20 seconds on the clock and Mystique kicking him to get to his place in the shooting squad execution wall, Wrecker caught in his eye a 4 year old salamander boy._

_Salamanders didn't frequent Frog cities: They kept to themselves high in the mountains, where no one could disturb their ancient ways. It was rare to see one, even rarer for it to be a child. But there he was, and he was staring, seemingly into Wrecker's soul._

_Wide, curious eyes bated him, and the boy seemed transfixed before a single scene had occurred. Wrecker started around but no one seemed to be related to him. The boy was alone, that was for sure. No frog would take in a salamander, and this one was sitting not in front but on the ground, cut off from the rest._

_He seemed so alone…_

_Wrecker, without a moment's hesitation, closed his eyes, got into position, and tightened his resolve. This boy was going to have the time of his life, no matter what._

_The lights slowly went on, the orchestra played the drums as if they were all in a real military execution, and his fellow actor friends, who sent him encouraging thumbs ups just a moment ago, now lifted their "crossbows" and ordered his "execution"._

_A hush fell across the crowd, and the Salamander boy stared, wondering where this was going to go, if this would make it worth it._

_The main executioner lifted a blank piece of paper and read the charges. "I am Captain Yuck of the Toad Army!"_

_Cue the audience laughter. Any chance one could get to make fun of the toad army was taken with pleasure._

_"Captain Yuck" continued, his purposefully ugly mask and blublous belly bouncing as he spoke. "I serve my great and honorable people well, for we are the master race! I wake up every morning with duties and finish every night with a satisfied grin, for Amphibia is safer with me in charge! I live to serve, and I serve to live! However, standing before me is not a toad, not a newt, but a lowly, stinking frog!"_

_Boos from the audience of course, who rarely got to sound such thoughts._

_The Salamander stared on in interest, not used to such open criticism of the toads, though he found the omission of Salamanders insulting but not surprising._

_"Captain Yuck" neared the end of his speech, as the spotlight didn't cast yet on Wrecker, who breathed slowly, refusing to relent to his fears. "You wake up every morning, and Toad knows why you get to! You go to sleep at night in a bed made with lies and deception! I serve the line, but tell me, filthy frog…"_

_"Captain Yuck" shot an "arrow" that just sailed over Wrecker's head. "WHAT DO YOU SERVE?"_

_The light slowly but surely lit on Wrecker, who was still breathing. His eyes closed, as the "arrow" dropped wood splinters into his face. He saw nothing in his thoughts but the boy. And, with fear aboundent but not affecting…_

_He opened his eyes._

_"My name…", he let it dangle, waiting for the crowd's gasp of anticipation and smiling. "…Is The Terrible Train Thief Tritonio!"_

_Despite being tied to a wall, "Tritonio" (thanks to countless practice with Matt that thankfully paid off) knocked his head back, allowing the arrow head to drop just in the right way to "free" his hands. Then he ducked as the arrows shot, slid, knocked down a soldier, grabbed his "crossbow", "killed" the other toads, and, grabbing his "sword" from behind the ear of "Captain Yuck", announced his mission._

_Wrecker, as he began to say it, stared right into the eyes of the Salamander boy and declared with genuine assurance, as if he were covering him with a blanket of hope, "And I serve those in need, so send a thousand toads! I will live so they can too!"_

_He winked at the boy. "Give me your best shot."_

_And for the next 5 hours, Wrecker lived so the boy could live too._

_31 Years Later…_

_And Wrecker, arriving to shore with Annie, had a startling realization, as she excitedly helped him out and embraced him before running off to the ticket station at the train station:_

_What if he wanted to live for her..._

_Forever?_

(The Mandalorian Theme Song – Ludwig Gorranson – The Mandalorian)

_The Wrecker_

_CHAPTER 4:_

_A Reason_

"I don't know… Is "Marsh" really a word?", Annie asked, an eyebrow raised and a hand scratching her chin, "deep" in thought. A half eaten sandwich lay strawn on a white paper plate, and a few too many candy wrappers were also lying around.

"What do you mean? You LITERALLY lived in a marsh!", Wrecker, in disbelief but mostly laughing, pointed an accusatory finger, eyes filled with tears of mirth as he wiped them with his free hand. His swamp slushie was half empty, and he was sort of stuck in his seat, thanks to reality.

Annie feigned innocence and whistled. "I think you should check the rule book!"

Wrecker decided to humor her and "checked", and while he did Annie giggled and placed her letters to form a word that in another world would have been categorized as a "pro gamer move".

Wrecker looked back and was genuinely surprised, though it was all in good humor. "Qats? NOW THAT'S NOT A REAL WORD!"

"Oh it so is! And with all those bonus squares, the game is in the bag! Yay-yeah!", Annie laughed back, and Wrecker, elbow under his head, smirked.

"Place it in a sentence.", he playfully challenged.

"I won the scrabble game with Qats".", Annie smirked, a kitty cat esque smile on her face. Wrecker feigned outrage and said "I'll have you put in scrabble jail for this!"

The duo laughed loudly, smiling fondly at each other, when suddenly the ticket station owner passed them, a thin, stick like Newt with curly ginger hair and black overalls, a phased expression contrasting with his "I Choo-Choo-Choose to smile!" stitching on said overalls.

"I wish you would. Newtdamn delays!"

This interruption sent reality crashing back down on both frogs. Annie tapped her fingers sadly on the table now, and Wrecker stared out anxiously outside. Their train had been delayed for a day, so they had had to "camp in", so to speak, at the ticket station. And while the hours that they had passed had been wonderful and fun, full of games, and good food, and safety and warmth, they were coming to an end. The train would be here any minute, and while the ride would take a while, it would also mean…

Wrecker stared back at Annie, who was averting his glance now and staring at the bag of Scrabble letters.

She took the letters out, the clinking spill of the pieces echoing across the establishment, and she tried to spell a word, or a sentence, or a thought out, but for some reason she stopped short and packed them all in.

"…It was fun.", Annie said, smiling appreciateively but sadly at Wrecker.

"…The most fun I've ever had.", Wrecker said, and he offered his hand.

Annie sighed and offered hers in return.

"Good game.", they both said at the same time, but inside they both dreaded the sound they would hear any second now.

And for a moment, they both prayed for another delay, but it was 10:00 AM Sharp, and sharp it was, the click clacking of the train tracks signaling the arrival of the train that would take them to where they'd been headed from the beginning.

Annie and Wrecker stared at each other, an unspoken desire remained silent, and the duo left the ticket station, tickets weighing heavily in Wrecker's bag, two days ago weighing heavy in Annie's heart.

Wrecker had nearly died twice. And what had Annie really done? Sure, she had delayed the first death by digging up the rule book, but when it truly mattered, she had been too late, and Wrecker hadn't needed her. She was glad, no, elated that he was alive, but…

But what was her purpose? What did she give? She was just Annie Lilypad…

And she couldn't even save her hero.

Sighing and dragging her feet, Annie decided to look around to distract herself, but instead all she saw were families walking together, chatting, laughing, pointing at the long, and visually impressive train. THAT did momentarily distract Annie and she let out an impressed gasp. For most, a train was a simple sight, but the black and red coats of pain, making each train car from the beautiful engine with it's steaming pipe that reached to the sky to the lowly but ever important caboose look like a painting she had only now been able to step into.

"…I didn't know they were so beautiful.", she grinned, her eyes sparkling like stars Wrecker had never seen.

He frowned in pain. Would that be the last he saw them twinkle? It had to be the last time, he wouldn't even see normal stars where he was going when this was over.

But a small part of him wished he could see them twinkle more. And it scared him. This… This wasn't normal. This…

What was this?

Wrecker had to shake the feeling off of his head though, he had to focus. Get on the train, get her a safe home, and finish his one. Good. Thing.

Annie was still admiring and appreciating the train and the hustle and bustle of people. So many suitcases, so many bags and dropped hats and hurried goodbyes. Some were slower, and sadder though. Annie spied with her eye a couple kissing each other as they parted, tears visible even from afar. Annie craned her neck to listen, her heart beating slowly.

"I'm sorry… I would get off I could.", the blonde woman said.

"It's all right. You have business to attend to back home.", the brunette replied, wiping her tear.

"You're my home."

"…We will meet again. Stay safe."

Annie twiddled her thumbs as she mulled the conversation over. She began to realize something: She really was about to reach safety. But where? And was it truly safer, or… Better… Than where she was now?

"…I'm not used to moving house.", she said, not daring to look at Wrecker, as they stood in a long long line, waiting for their tickets to be taken and their seats to be granted passage too. Sandwiched with a yawning business newt from The Urban Jungle City and a Swamp City fish monger/tourist who was excited to see Toad Town, Wrecker had to speak just loud enough for Annie to hear over the noise.

"You'll never have to again. I'm taking you to a safe place, by route of Toad Tower."

Annie frightfully jumped, eyes widening in terror, hand on her sword already. "Toad Tower? Are you crazy?"

"May I remind you I served their army? Or do I have to show you my back scars? It makes for a pretty thrilling light show with the right source!", Wrecker joked, and the fish monger behind them enthusiastically joined in.

"Yer gotsa be kiddin' me, what a coinki dink! Small pond, am I roight? I'm 'eaded to Toad Town too!", he nodded with a smile, sketching a drawing of the train in a jiffy and showing it off. "Makin' a gallery of me trip, as you can see!"

"Ugh, tourists.", the business man grumbled and sighed, and he withdrew a newspaper.

Wrecker and Annie nodded at the tourist, Annie advising him to bolden the lines to really bring out the size of the engine, and then the two resumed their conversation. "A vetren like you is safe, but those toads want me killed!"

"The only toads who want you killed are the ones like Swampbeard. It's not in their nature to want to kill you, it's in their system, and the ones who are willing to exploit it."

"Explain.", Annie asked, eying a passing Toad with suspicion and anger. "Unless I read incorrectly, frogs have been called an inferior species."

"By bad people who just so happened to be toads. If all frogs were good, Swampbeard would have let us through in a second. And Grime wouldn't have tried to stop your father and save him."

"Whose Grime?", Annie asked, raising an eyebrow, startled at this discovery. She hadn't really noticed back then, and it sounded unlikely, but Wrecker wouldn't lie.

"…A fellow soldier who tried to help me when I gave him nothing. He tried to stop all the senseless killing in your village because of what was beating inside of him and not because of the color of his scales. It's that simple, darling. There are no evil species, just bad people and the systems they use to keep us all afraid.", Wrecker said, and Annie nodded her head slowly. She had never really thought of it…

"…So where am I staying?", she asked, a small voice in a large world.

"Wartwood. My folk's house is large, and welcoming, and far off from any trouble. And I know a good woman there, she'll look out for you.", Wrecker said soothingly, squeezing her hand.

"…It sounds nice. Not so different from what I have now, though.", Annie said, before regretting it and biting her lip.

Wrecker didn't know what to say. He already knew that Annie cared for him, and slowly he had learned that it wasn't without merit. But death was his fate, and he couldn't run away from it any longer. Her hand felt warm, and the grave would be cold, but it would be right… Right?

"Just ignore it.", Wrecker said, but Annie's hand still left an imprint on his, even when she suddenly left his and lifted her sword.

"WHAT?", Wrecker asked, snapped out of his thoughts as Annie sword blocked a cane being held by an elderly salamander with a grey hat and greyer hair, his wrinkled face crinkling with bewilderment.

"Wrecker, he was gonna hit you with that cane! I saw it!", Annie cried, a mad look in her eyes. She was visibly shaking, and Wrecker recognized the look as one he had seen before, in battle, in bloodshed.

…What had he done to her?

"Sir, if you may, please! I do not have the heart for such frivolity!", the old salamander asked, breathing heavily, hand to his chest. He was now shaking with his cane, and he was turning pale too. Wrecker was very apologetic and he supported his shoulder while Annie kept looking around wildly, sure that she had just defended her defender.

"I am SO sorry, sir! She's been through a lot, it was an innocent mistake!", Wrecker leapt to Annie's defense, but Annie was still convinced.

"Da… Wrecker, I'm telling you! He was gonna hit your head with that!"

The old man harrumphed and gave Annie a frustrated look. "Listen here, child! I was merely gonna tap him on the head and ask him of the time! It is of great importance! I cannot be late!"

Annie felt crushed. OF COURSE she had hit an innocent (albeit jerky) old man! "Stupid Annie! Think!"

She crossed her arms angrily. Of course. Of course.

"Always.", she muttered, and she averted her eyes as Wrecker continued to apologize.

"Sadly, I don't have the time, I don't own a watch. I was lucky enough to arrive on time.", he sheepishly apologized, as the business man showed his watch.

"10:05. Sodding train is taking it's time loading us in.", he complained, before returning to his newspaper.

The old Salamander thanked Wrecker, before rolling his eyes at Annie and returning to his place in line.

Annie sighed, kicking her feet. Her sword was limp by her body now, heavier than usual.

"It was just a mistake.", Wrecker encouraged, but Annie frowned sadly.

"It's always just a mistake."

Wrecker shook his head sadly, knowing that it would take time for Annie to return to her usual jolly self, and not wanting to make things worse by trying to fix it. Instead, the two stayed silent, a rustle in the crowd the only sound they heard. The line progressively moved forwards (taking more time than usual due to the massive amount of people leaving and going for once) until finally Wrecker and Annie were by the ticket man, who had just let the business man in.

"Finally! First class!", he said with a groan, before the ticket master corrected him.

His eyes went wide with disgust. "Coach? This must be a mistake! I bought a first class ticket!"

"Station's orders. Those are reserved for real heroes.", the ticket frog man said, as a Toad Soldier skipped the line and entered from the side into the car. The Newt began to sputter in disagreement, but, knowing better, he silenced himself and walked in with a huge, pathetic sob.

"See what I mean?", Wrecker whispered, and Annie half nodded. She was still bummed out, but the point did seem more logical now; why would a newt train station give toads the leeway if it wasn't for the pre-existing system?

"Doesn't make it any less annoying.", Annie whispered back, and Wrecker ruffled her hair, making her smile for a second.

"No it doesn't.", he agreed, and the two went up to the ticket Frog.

"Tickets, please."

"Of course.", Wrecker said, and he gladly reached for his bag, only to find nothing.

"WHAT THE?!", Wrecker shouted and he and Annie panickingly realized the bag was gone.

"The tickets and our food are in there! We can't lose it!", Annie said, and Wrecker, while still unsure of its importance, was also thinking of the strange box he had seen that day when he had first met Annie.

The two quickly got to the ground, searching, the line behind them getting impatient. Annie accidentally grabbed onto a Swamp City resident's foot, and he grunted at her while she smiled sheepishly and sighed, and Wrecker was kneed in the face before looking up to see a very plainly dressed Salamander.

"My good sir! What ARE you doing on the floor? Here, let me help you up!", the salamander said, smiling politely as he lifted him up to almost equal footing.

Wrecker dusted himself off, and quickly held onto Annie's hand, who was still looking down with shame. "My fault completely. Wouldn't be much of a change!", Wrecker joked, despite a bite of guilt.

The Salamander chuckled and asked "If I may ask, why were you there?"

"Oh, looking for our bag before the line kicks us out.", Wrecker informed, and a "Hurry up!" shout could be heard.

"I'll hurry your ass up!", Annie shouted, lifting her sword again, and Wrecker gently patted her hand down, which unfortunately only made her feel worse.

The Salamander, with a gleam in his eyes, suddenly lifted a bag. "Oh my Salamander, do you mean this one? I found it lying in the middle of the line!"

"Frog's sake, it is! Thank you! I owe you one!", he said, shaking the salamander's hand and then patting Annie's shoulder. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be able to get this little one to safety!"

"I'm not little and I'm… Plenty safe.", Annie said, biting her lip even harder as her desire to be with Wrecker floated up again and made her feel guilty.

Wrecker tried to ignore his inner voice screaming to him to listen to Annie, and instead he listened to the Salamander who winked and said "Well, do be careful! You never know who could be lurking about!".

Annie nodded, suddenly spying the old salamander from before stare at them and turn around suddenly. She narrowed her eyes.

"Will do! Safe travels!", Wrecker greeted, and he and Annie finally handed in their tickets and embarked on the train, the two frogs hating and enjoying how much they wanted to stay together.

The friendly salamander, seeing that the line was still quite long, and thus there was time for a conference, snuck quickly to the side where he quickly met…

"WELL? DO YOU HAVE IT?", Swampbeard shouted, and the salamander shushed him with a glazed expression.

"For a pirate, you're not very discreate."

"And for a terrible train thief, you're not much of a thief! Where's the box?!", a harsh whisper emitted from Swampbeard, and Tritonio rolled his eyes.

"Swampbeard, my ginormous employee, listen! The box is only a third of the prize! I had to make sure he even had it! You can't just kill him here in the open!"

"Watch me.", Swampbeard said, and Tritonio quickly stopped him.

"Ah, ah, ah! I was promised the riches this train had to offer as well, remember?", he smirked devilishly, and Swampbeard grumbled.

"Yes, I remember. So what's the plan, yer annoyin' git?"

Tritonio lazily leaned back on the wall of the train car and closed his eyes. "Simple: I lull the Wrecker and his daughter into a false sense of security, maybe even send them on the wrong track of suspicion, we get ourselves familiar with the train's structure and makeup, and tomorrow morning the toad army gets the box, you get revenge, and I get the gold."

He opened one eye and smirked again, filing his nails. "Got it… Memorized?"

"I'm not a moron, Tritonio. I'm just angry. This better work.", he threatened, sword to Tritonio's throat, the thief lightly removing the sword and, hands in his pockets, walking towards the line without a care in the world.

"Captain, you ARE talking to The Terrible Train Thief Tritonio himself! It's what I do!"

_17 Years Ago…_

_"Boy! Fill up them coals!", the engineer shouted out, as he did every morning before they set off from The Urban Jungle towards Toad Town and back again. Tedius and monotonous, like the wheels of a train, or the chores of an 18 year old Salamander boy who trudged down towards the coal room to shovel more in. He had been working there for 14 years, and for 14 years he had managed to gain zero upwards trajectory. And if things were to stay the way they did, he would keep doing this for what? 70-80 years?_

_Slippy Salamander sighed and shook his head. He was covered from head to toe in soot, and his already disgusting rags were going to dissolve into dust soon for sure. His eyes blinked rapidly from the dirt, and he sat down in a totally black and empty room, the coals raging harder and faster as the train set off._

_He had been saving money for years, but the pay was so measley, he doubted it would amount to much travel wise._

_…He really was stuck here, wasn't he?_

_There was no way out…_

_Was there?_

_"…Some life.", Slippy muttered, hands on his head. "I bet Tritonio would have found a way out of this by now."_

_But Slippy was no Tritonio. He was just…_

_"TRITONIO?!", A voice shouted in alarm, and Slippy, shooting up like a bullet, heard the sound that had accompanied his ever dreaming moment: Swords striking with swords and a swashbuckling laugh that made Slippy feel 10 times the Salamander he was._

_A moment's hesitation…_

_And Slippy ran off to see. "It couldn't be! He's just a myth!", Slippy said, replaying every scene of that famous play. But behold…_

_It was._

_There he stood, hair greying but not quite enough yet, sword stance a little defensive for his taste but instantly recognizable as the Tritonio Tease, the laugh iconic in its own right. His vest, his belt, his goatee… They were all there!_

_"I thought you never show your face!", a train attendant cried in fear and alarm, shakingly raising a sword. He and two more attendants were supposed to defend the recent toad army supply of stolen gold from the mines, but they all seemed so small next to him._

_"Well, consider it a treat from your favorite thief!", Tritonio shouted, and he laughed once more as he disarmed them all and bowed to the stunned but impressed audience, some of whom clapped._

_Slippy hid behind a passenger's seat as he witnessed his hero live more in 5 seconds then he had ever done in 18 years._

_It was a little slower perhaps in real life, but it was still exhilarating! Tritonio played the guardsl like fiddles, the crowd almost laughing along as he cut their belts to drop their trousers, used a lady's flowers to tickle one of them and make them sneeze, and distracted them with his trademark non-lethal mushroom bombs that splattered them with pain. Bowing once more to the crowd, the Salamander leapt to the other car to catch his breath and recalculate, the guards and unbeknowest to any of them, Slippy, following him there._

_Tritonio, leaning on his left leg, the bags of gold bouncing in his shaking hand, smiled in relief. "Not too shabby.", he whispered, as he turned around to face his pursueors._

_"He never plays with his prey this long! What are you gonna do to us? Eat us?", a guard asked, and Tritonio laughed that merry laugh. Slippy wondered how could one laugh in the face of danger._

_"My friend, I've had my fill. I'm just taking some dessert.", he quipped, and he continued to sword fight them, barely looking as he acknowleged the boy there. "Hello, young chap! What brings you here to the scene of the crime?"_

_Slippy was so in awe at the very notion that his hero, the one he spent nights dreaming of being, the one he spent work days imagining their conversations, the one that made him hope he could be more than just a salamander, was actually talking to him, that he just gaped and said nothing, failing to find words._

_"Back to the coal room with you, salamander! We'll handle this!", the guards said, but Tritonio, not even paying attention to them, inquired further._

_"I understand what this looks like, but I have a VERY important meeting in Toad Town, so if you could let this slide, I would REALLY owe you one!", Tritonio said with a wink, and he disarmed two of the guards, though he was beginning to pant a bit._

_"…Owe… Owe YOU one?", Slippy asked, amazed, and he narrowly avoided being sliced by the final guard's sword, who began to truly challenge Tritonio._

_The guard had noticed his unusual slowness, and he began to attack quicker and deadlier, each lash making Tritonio actually step back, which was blasphemy according to Tritonio himself in Act 4 Scene 20, The Giant of Gaunt Island._

_"Tritonio! Hit him with the Triple Lutz Trick!", Slippy cheered on, but the guard was having the upper hand, and Tritonio was beginning to feel the pain in his arm and leg, almost crouching down now from fatigue._

_"I was expecting more of a challenge! But now, Captain Muck will receive the resources he needs to keep us safe!", the guard shouted, lifting his sword for a finishing strike. Tritonio, truly feeling lost, closed his eyes. "Forgive me, Maria…"_

_CRASH!_

_The two fighters stared to the side to see Slippy's bleeding knuckles but brilliant smile next to a broken window. "Whoops!", he called, and Tritonio, smirking, dashed out, saluting the guard who cursed him as he left._

_"You are in serious trouble, boy! I'll make you work there for life!", the guard screamed, reaching for the salamander, who instead, after a moment's thought, cheekily ran out and jumped._

_"No need! I found one!", he called, and he found himself sailing through the wind before being caught by none other than Tritonio himself. _

_The salamander kid was placed gently down on the ground, and while Slippy just smiled eagerly, Tritonio looked down at him curiously._

_A hint of gratitude was in his voice, though he tried to remain aloof. "I thought I was out for the count there for a second. Why did you follow me?", he continued, quizzicly viewing the boy._

_Slippy, frowning, replied. "All my life I've stolen air. I'd like to steal something a little more valuable."_

_Tritonio nodded. "So you think one kind act is enough to get me to take you on as a partner?"_

_"…Yes?", Slippy asked, hopeful._

_Tritonio froze for a moment, before laughing loudly and merrily, slapping his knee before flinching from the pain. "Ha! I like you, kid! You've got spunk!"_

_He pointed his sword to the distance. "I have an important meeting in Toad Town, but why don't you go that inn over there, and I'll join up tomorrow?"_

_"Wait…", Slippy could hardly believe it. "You're saying yes?"_

_"I could use a helping hand, so that no one can… Take me by surprise.", Tritonio half lied, and he scratched his chin._

_"I had been planning to retire soon anyway… Perhaps training a replacement wouldn't be a bad idea. He has potential, quick thinking, the desire…"_

_Tritonio turned around and offered his hand._

_"What do you say, kid? Ready to go under the Terrible Train Thief Tritonio's wings?"_

_Slippy, a mischevious smile, shook whole heartedly. "Wouldn't miss it!"_

Back in the present, that same old train began to depart the same old station, the steam rising up through the air and the click clacking of the tracks echoing across the plains as it dashed past prairies and hills and cliff sides and jungles.

Car after car full of passengers watched in awe (despite trains not being a new thing at all) as the windows displayed wondrous sights and pleasant skies. Their seats were comfortable, their tables clean and dusted and soon everyone settled into the rythmn of the locomotive, rocking gently and some even falling asleep despite it being day time.

Everyone had a smiling face to keep them company… Everyone, that is, but one.

In the last car, having just barely arrived in time, and having not said a single word in days, was none other than Lieutenant Grime.

Or was he? Was he not something else now?

He sure felt that way, ever since…

His hands curled up, his palms facing upwards. They felt wet, rather than dry.

He had tried to wash them in the river he had travelled on over and over again, but to no avail.

All he saw was red.

Grime tried to adjust himself, but he found it impossible. His seat felt neither comfy nor hard. His legs kicked the table but no pain was to be found. He looked outside and saw not light, not darkness, but endless grey.

It was like he was not inside his body. As if a spectre of sorts had possessed him, and he couldn't see or hear. Or feel.

Which was a relief, in a way. Perhaps that's why the tears had not yet burst, perhaps that's why he hadn't screamed yet.

He was still processing what he had done.

Had he done wrong?

His society said otherwise…

But his heart continued to weep.

Grime felt himself curl up into a ball.

Perhaps if he closed his eyes…

He would never wake.

Like…

Houdini…

"…He… He killed my mother.", he whispered, begging for one corner…

Before moving to the other.

"…So?"

Grime shut his eyes tight, and fell asleep.

He had always thought there would be a huge outburst, a roaring chorus of damnation if he had ever crossed the line.

But no.

Instead there was something much scarier.

Complete and utter silence.

He was alone.

As he deserved.

The wooden brown table shook gently, rocking the mugs on top of it. Hot cocoa bubbled and its alluring scent wafted across the room. The windows displayed lush green forests and meadows, but unlike the pall forest these ones were calm, peaceful, and serene. Even the seats were comfy; rumor had it that they were made of pure honeycomb, and that they would taste great even if a million butts sat on them.

Unfortunately, Annie couldn't enjoy all this comfort and leisure. You would have a hard time too, if you felt this guilty over being saved and wanting to stay with your savior, and, thus, be a burden.

"This stinks.", Annie thought, sadly, as big eyes were thankfully hidden by curly hair. Looking up at Wrecker, he seemed a little odd as well, and Annie assumed it had to do with her. "Why wouldn't it? He's probably feeling guilty over me wanting him to stay. Great!", she grumbled, disappointed in herself. Everything had been fine up until now; she and Wrecker had managed to enjoy each other's company, even care for each other. What had gone wrong?

"Drink up, swe… Drink, it's gonna get cold.", Wrecker encouraged, but Annie turned her face away and sighed. Wrecker was puzzled. "Did I get the order wrong? I understood you wanted it "Tongue meltingly" hot, but we can order again, I don't mind!"

Annie was still silent.

Wrecker frowned and scolded himself. He was over worrying, wasn't he? It was hard to remember that Annie was 20, she was so fragile and young sometimes. But he was treating her like a baby. "If that were me, I'd want to make my own decisions. Besides, the more I worry, the more I want to be besides her, and we can't have that."

Wrecker turned away, apologetically, and said "Sorry, I won't nag you.", in a very genuine and well meaning voice.

Sadly, that went wrong too. Annie winced and stared at Wrecker from her seat. "Oh crap! Now I made him apologize for no reason! Come on, Annie, can't you earn his love for a second?!"

Annie thought that maybe she should drink the cocoa and solve the problem like that, but it suddenly seemed less enticing. She pushed it away and crossed her arms, upset. Wrecker noticed this and sighed too.

"Wow, Annie! In one hour you managed to almost hurt some old man (who I still have my suspicions of) AND insult your da… Wrecker. He was just asking politely, why did you have to hurt his feelings?! Some daughter.", she complained at herself, not even noticing the slip. It was bad enough leaving Wrecker, now she was ending things horribly! She had taken so much from him; he had saved her, protected her, cared for her!

Regret coated her words and suffocated her breath. "Why can't I do the same for him?"

Suddenly, a shout could be heard and a porter was running from one car past their car and onto the next as the old salamander Annie had almost hurt walked in and yelled gruffly.

"Listen here, you imbecilic buffoon! I tangled with men 100 times your brain power and they were goldfish! I don't care if your telegram service is on the fritz! I have to deliver this message instantly, or your ass is on the line!"

Everyone turned to look at the ranting salamander, who breathed heavily, straightened his hat, and left back to his seat in a huff. The car was quiet for a moment, while Tritonio climbed out of his seat and lifted the porter back up, who stuttered a nervous "Thank you" before returning to his post.

Annie's brain, however, was loud and calculating: "That guy is up to something! He's mean to everyone, and he gave me an odd look before! And why is he in such a hurry?"

Annie wasn't sure, but she smelled trouble. Oh, and beetle jerky! Her stomach grumbled, but she shushed it. Wrecker, however, heard.

"Oh, you must be hungry! No wonder you didn't want your cocoa! Here, why don't I…"

Wrecker than stopped himself. "No, wait, I can't buy for her, she'll think I'm imposing! And again, you're not her father!"

He tried to ignore the wonderful possibility of it and instead gave Annie a few golden coins. "Why don't you buy yourself something nice? If you want to, that is! I'm not trying to choose for you, I'm just here for you until I'm dead in like a day!"

"DID THAT REALLY SOUND BETTER IN MY HEAD?!", Wrecker complained at himself, while Annie, now feeling even guiltier for wanting him to live, but now also determined to give back, decided to take the money as an excuse to spy on the salamander man.

"Why, sure, Wrecker! I'll be back in a jiffy!", Annie said, and, using her tongue, she stuck herself to the roof and scattered about, looking for her prey.

Wrecker chuckled quietly to himself before resuming his mope, glancing sadly outside. A graveyard passed by so fittingly, Wrecker almost rolled his eyes. "Rest In Peace."

He wondered if that was true at all; right now, just the idea of resting made him restless!

"Troubled, friend?", Tritonio asked, and Wrecker, startled for a moment, relaxed and greeted Tritonio in a friendly manner.

"Oh, it's fine! I wouldn't want to trouble you! I do it to myself enough as it is!", Wrecker deflected the pain with a joke, but somehow it only stung more now.

"Oh, I understand! Daughters are not easy to raise, especially in such tumultuous times!"

Wrecker turned crimson and shook his head, fighting every fiber of his being to say no instead of yes. "Well, uh, she's not really my daughter. I had to take her in for a while because…"

He roused his strength and clenched his jaw and knuckles. "Her REAL father died. I'm just taking her to a safe place, and then I'm gonna close my eyes and sleep for a long, long time."

Wrecker stared down at his hands, scars and marks from previous battles adorning his palms. "…It's what she needs."

"I see. Well, good luck, my friend! I hope you find peace!", Tritonio "wished", and he stepped out, saying he had to find the "Little Salamander's room".

Wrecker thought of the only times he had felt peace in about 31 years. He put his palms together in near prayer. "…I hope so. For her sake."

Meanwhile, Tritonio sneaked out to "the bathroom", and discreetly kicked a potted plant, which turned around and cursed. "Make me camoflague as a plant again and I SWEAR…"

"Captain, captain, CALM down! I obtained some crucial information!", Tritonio relaxed, never once flinching as Swampbeard grabbed him by the throat.

Swampbeard laughed mockingly and squeezed harder, soil falling out of his pot. "What, that the Wrecker loves his "daughter"? What's next, the world is flat?"

"It's actually round, but that's beside the point."

Tritonio dropped from the hold and dusted himself. "What I now know is that he is torn. And like all torn things, he can be stretched till he breaks. The key, Captain, is his heart!"

Tritonio laughed cockily and tripped the porter from before, who had just returned from the bathroom. "That's how I got to the top instead of becoming like him."

"Ow! I have fallen and I can't get up!", the porter shouted, and Tritonio "helped" him up and smiled "warmly".

"A thousand thank you's, sir! I have weak knees! How may I ever repay you?", the porter asked, and Tritonio smiled and said, in a completely pleasant voice:

"How about a tour of the train?"

"Pa pa da pa pa da pa pa da, Super Spy Annie! Pa pa da pa pa da pa pa da, What's Grumpy Up To? Pa pa da pa pa da pa pa da, I should totally buy beetle jerky later my stomach is growling!", Annie sang to herself as she crawled on the wall and made unnecessary jumps and flips from one side of the car to the next, from table to table, from one large fruit salad hat to one smallish beanie hat. Her eyes were fixed primarily on the old man, who was still complaining about EVERYTHING, as they walked from coach all the way to first class, passing simple folk and business man and seeing pompous fancy rich folk instead.

Grumpy Old Man was in a real mood: He was bashing every corner with his walking stick, complaining loudly about the sucking noises of tadpoles and the smallest clinks of tea cups. Annie was pretty sure he had even told off a frog who was signing!

He was so grouchy, what with his foot stomps that illicited grumbles from him and his nose that seemed to be emitting steam, that his arm was shaking!

"Jeez, what a jerk! What could possibly have made him so mad?", she wondered, and she continued to follow him into first class, which was like entering another world: Gone were the rags and tattered clothes, now Annie saw powdered wigs and floofy clothes. Fat, stuffy folk with monocles and top hats chuckled and gossiped over some subject or other, and everyone seemed to be really self important. Annie stifled a giggle at how silly they all were, and re focused on the old man, who was now looking around him, almost paranoid like, his eyes turning around like moths to a light, his breathing slowing down, but still heavy.

Annie noticed him lick his lips for a second. She was formulating a theory, but she needed conclusive evidence. Crawling a little closer, she tried to bend her ear, but suddenly, she found herself blocked by the largest wig she had ever seen.

A jungle of fake white "hair" was parted by her fingers, and Annie wondered if she could sit on it, it was so big. "Kind of comfy", she thought, and, settling herself in, she watched by making "goggles" with her hands. A fly passed by and she instinctually caught it with her tongue and munched.

The Grumpy Old Man was sure acting strange: He was no longer direct and poised (if a little shaky) with his movements, but he was now VERY accident prone! It was sort of funny, and Annie again giggled, but it was very suspicious. Little bumps and "Pardon me's" were being thrown every which way, but Annie narrowed her eyes to detect the truth in the wind. For a few minutes this occurred, and Annie kept finding more and more suspicious activities: Even if this WAS the old man's car, he was taking an awful lot of time to get to his seat, and Annie couldn't spot a single free one. Add to that the suspicious lack of any fancy items on his person, excepting the suit, she guessed, and his suspicious paranoia, and things were highly suspect!

And then, it happened: What started as a confused old lady remarking that she couldn't find her wallet, and an aristocratic "gentleman" snapping at his card playing friend and demanding to see his golden watch turned into a game of "Where's my ludicrously expensive item?". Annie saw it all happen in real time, and things were getting truly chaotic, but not in Annie's mind.

She was now sure of it, as the old man disappeared from the car and looked back at her and winked: HE WAS A THIEF!

"Also, did he know I was there the entire time?", she thought, but there was no time to wonder about facts when there was a mission to be done! By stopping the thief, she would give back to Wrecker and even some pompous rich people!

"That last part sucks, but at least Wrecker won't be robbed!", she thought with pride and glee, and, trumpeting with her fingers, she leapt down and gave chase, accidentally ripping off the old lady's wig she was sitting on.

The old lady's scream followed Annie as she landed, made a mini victory dance at her super cool landing, and then bolted off towards the next car, but what she didn't notice was that she was in a heap of trouble.

"THAT… THING RIPPED MY WIG OFF!", The shrieking Toad lady cried, tears ruining her mascara.

"That wretched girl is small and fast! That automatically makes her suspicious, on account of her being a small and fast girl!", the rich bull frog with the top hat decreed, and everyone else nodded accordingly.

"Hold on… Women are greedy little things! And Frogs are dirt poor! She must be trying to survive or some bullshit like that!", the newt industrialist screamed.

A salamander politician took control of the situation. "Now, gentleman, ladies, let's settle this like civilized people…"

He withdrew a pitchfork, a burning torch, and a servant.

"And let's kill the poor, defenseless child with these assorted tools!"

"Better than washing your body!", a small toadie said.

"You got that right, Toadie! I am disgusting! Now, onwards!", the salamander cried, and the mob of rich people stormed after Annie, who was still bounding after The Old Man, who had noticed her and began to run too.

"I KNOW YOU'RE A THIEF, GRUMPY OLD MAN WHOSE NAME I DON'T KNOW!", Annie cried, dodging food carts and ducking under tables, something the mob wasn't good at.

"How many first class cars DOES this place have?", Annie asked out loud, as she dodged yet ANOTHER bathtub full of gold.

"27.", The Old Man answered.

"Son of a slug!", Annie cursed, leaping over a table and tasting a cake. She smacked her lips. "MY COMPLIMENTS TO THE CHEF!", she cried to the carrier of the cart before resuming her chase.

"GET THE FROG!", the mob called, throwing pitchforks and torches at her.

Annie narrowly avoided them. "Jeez! Thank goodness for mob escape rooms back home! Who knew they'd come in handy?"

Annie continued to pursue the shockingly fast (but gradually slowing down) old man, though she did stop at one point to sketch an "Eat the rich" bubble on the side of the train ("Easy target, but it was fitting!"). However, the train was reaching an end, and Annie knew that someone was gonna give. She just hoped it wouldn't be her.

"It's over, Old Man.", Annie said, pointing her sword. "I'm a really good athlete, and an amateur swordsman, so… I'm probably gonna hurt someone here!"

The corridor leading to the engine driver's part of the car was just a carpeted hall, with a window or two. It was barely containing Annie and the Old Man, since the mob was trapped in the entrance, struggling to breath thanks to their weight.

"COME HERE, GIRL!", they screamed, but Annie ignored them and burned a hole with her eyes into the Old Man's head.

The Old Man, barely staying up thanks to his breathlessness, leaned on the wall, but he was still smiling confidentially. "Little girl… I know you think you know who I am… But you don't."

"You're a thief. And you won't steal from my dad… I MEAN WRECKER.", Annie shouted, feeling guilty again.

The Old Man smiled softly, genuinely trying to convince Annie of the truth. "Little girl, I swear! You are making a mistake!"

"NOT AGAIN!", Annie screamed, and she stomped her foot. "UNLIKE YOU, YOU GREEDY PIG, I'M GIVING BACK TO MY DAD, AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"

The Old Man seemed hurt from this statement, and he stomped his foot too, before calming down. "YOU DON'T… …You are an honorable girl. But you are wrong." He was looking at her, but she couldn't see his hand reaching the window.

"How am I wrong?!", Annie shouted, the mob getting closer.

The Old Man smirked. "Well, for one, you don't have to give back anything. And on the other…"

He smashed the window and laughed, sounding 14 years younger. "YOU CAN'T STOP ME! TA TA!"

And dashing out faster than an instant, he vanished, and Annie, knowing she couldn't follow him, turned around and saw…

The mob. Freely moving inside the room and ready to kill.

"…Uh oh…"

Annie ran like her life depended on it (because it did), dodging and narrowly avoiding the maniacal rich people chasing her, screaming out profanities and vile threats.

"Isn't it a shocking thing that a frog died a week ago? How is this coming so easily to you?!", Annie wondered aloud, but it was to no avail, the mob still in pursuit, cake trays and tables and porters all pushed aside by the madness.

Wrecker, who had been sleeping, suddenly got stirred up by the sound, and, turning around, saw Annie dash straight to him, a look of utter panic and terror in her eyes. "LOOK OUT DA… WRECKER, FROGDAMN IT!"

Wrecker immediately grabbed Annie, while the mob that was approaching them was suddenly flung back into their car by a loose wooden plank. Annie would have laughed, but she felt like crying as well, so she just sort of hiccupped and sat down embarrassed while Wrecker scratched his head. "Not sure what that was about.", he muttered in confusion, before turning around to Annie, who looked a little shell shocked.

The Old Man salamander stepped in and sat down by a seat beside them, seemingly listening, staring at Annie, which made her even more angry and scared and mixed up and so many different emotions.

She twiddled her thumbs and took deep breaths and tried to calm down but it was borderline impossible. Especially because…

"Annie, are you… All right?", Wrecker didn't think that asking such a simple and general question was him being a burden to Annie, after all it would take a true monster to make that into a problem to anyone! But he still wanted to tread carefully, so he added "If it's ok to ask, of course, I don't want to snoop!"

Annie pinched the bridge of her nose. Just when she thought she couldn't feel worse! Was this how Wrecker felt all the time? How could anyone live with making another person suffer all the time, even by accident? "Wrecker, no, it's ok! You didn't do anything wrong! I did!"

"Oh… How?", he asked, and Annie, so fervently ashamed and embarrassed, a just hung her head low and placed the money on the table.

"I… Never mind. Can you… Um, can you please buy me something to eat?"

Annie just wanted to burry her troubles and forget them, and she hoped some beetle jerky would do the trick, but she felt guilty for asking Wrecker to do this. It was too late though, as Wrecker obliged hesitantly.

"A…Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to make things worse."

"You won't, ok? I know you won't, stop talking like that all the time!", Annie snapped a bit, regretting the slight anger in her response.

Wrecker gulped. His concerns for Annie and his fear of ruining her life butted heads once more, but he finally convinced himself to get a move on and walk out, telling himself that anyone would buy food for her, and he just happened to be the only adult male in the vicinity, and he wasn't her dad.

The Old Salamander man suddenly took off too, walking behind Wrecker, his face looking back at Annie one last time before moving on. Annie was flabbergasted: He was gonna rob Wrecker! But while her heart wanted to run, her brain froze her legs. She was stuck to her seat, and she flailed wildly but nothing worked. She wasn't sure why at first, but after she calmed down she did:

"…I'll just fuck up again if I go. He'll be fine. He…"

She sniffled, a tear running down her face.

"He doesn't need me."

Meanwhile, Wrecker found himself near the dining areas, and he let out a little gasp: The place was just as fancy as he always imagined, but he couldn't help and appreciate it. Strong and sturdy tables were covered by delicate white cloth, steaming plates and dishes of good warm food filled his nostrils with delight and quiet, polite conversation tickled his ears. It looked like a wonderful place, and he couldn't help but wonder if Annie would like it. "A good young lady deserves a place like this.", he thought, before shaking his head and sighing. "Frog's sake, Wrecker… Let her go. Before she joins the list of people you've hurt."

Taking a deep breath, Wrecker walked up to a free waiter and asked "Pardon me, good sir: May I order a plate of beetle jerky?"

The waiter nodded, but Wrecker suddenly pulled him back. "Oh, right, she likes it satisfyingly crunchy!"

"Of course, sir."

Wrecker fidgeted and added "And please make sure it's savory AND salty!"

"Right away, sir."

"OOH! And the ends have to be JUST slightly too hot so it chars your tongue but in a pleasant way! VERY important!"

"…Will that be all…"

"And I must emphasize the crunchy sound that's her favorite part…"

The waiter schlepped out a crossbow and yelled "WILL THAT BE ALL?!"

"YES! YES! I PROMISE!", Wrecker said, panicking and flailing his arms. That did NOT go well.

The waiter scoffed. "I saw you before all doting with the cocoa. Fathers! I never had one, and look how well I came out!"

As he walked off and Wrecker one again felt guilty for doting, he heard a voice behind him. "His dad abandoned him, but he's a prick so I don't care."

Turning around, Wrecker saw the Old Grumpy Salamander tip his hat to him. "I believe we started on the wrong foot. Mind if I borrow a coin? I need to send an urgent telegraph."

Wrecker was a little taken aback, but his order would take time, and besides the man needed help, he wouldn't refuse him with no good reason to. He handed him a coin and waited by the counter, the telegraph machine right next to it. Placing his nearly broken and very old suitcase on the table, The Old Salamander began to remove a long letter he had written on an ancient scroll, placing It carefully on the desk. Wrecker found himself peeking for a moment, and saw a curious amount of money. He didn't mean to complain, but he did find it funny that he had to give him a coin, and he said so.

"Awful lot of money for someone who didn't have a coin. Not that I mind.", Wrecker spoke his mind, but in a normal and soft tone.

The Salamander sighed as the line fell down the moment he began typing. "Salamander have mercy, I will KILL…"

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, before looking back at Wrecker, trying to say enough without saying too much. "…This is going somewhere… Special, so I can't misuse it. You understand what I mean, sonny?"

Wrecker nodded with a small smile, sitting on the stool and resting his head on his hand. "More than you might think."

The Old Man wasn't sure for a moment, but he pressed on as he waited for the line to pick up. "She's… She's a fine young lady. I'm sure you're proud."

Wrecker's smile turned upside down and he felt cold. "She is… That's why I'm scared."

The Old Man bit his lip. "I have a… Less glowing view of children, so pardon me for not quite understanding."

Wrecker turned towards him and ignored the thumping of his heart. It was getting easier to tell people these things but it didn't make it any less scary. "To put it mildly… I've done things. Things that… Were bad… Or I thought they were… I don't know anymore."

"All I know is… I want her to be safe. And… I also want her to be with me. And those are two things that don't correlate."

"Whatever you did… It doesn't necessarily condemn you, you know? Fifty shades of grey and all that?", The Old man encouraged, looking down at the floor rather than at Wrecker.

"Black and White is easier. I was bad, I wasn't good. Like the flick of a switch, I knew."

Eyes watered up, and he looked at the Salamander. "…All my life… I just wanted… To get out of the way. To stop being a burden. To… To sleep."

Wrecker sighed. "But I can't sleep if my dreams are full of her. I can't rest if I miss her. I can't go if…"

He choked. "If it feels so right to see her smile."

Wrecker was not used to public displays of weakness, but the tears streaked down slowly, and there he was again, open to the world, open to pain.

"I'm sorry to overload. I don't mean to be a burden."

The Old Salamander took a long breath, nodding in sympathy, before snatching a coin from the mean waiter's pockets as he passed by. Twirling it in his hands, seeing both sides, he said "…Have you ever heard of… The Terrible Train Thief…"

He whispered the last word, like it was a secret between him and The Wrecker. "…Tritonio?"

Wrecker found himself smiling softly and he chuckled. "Heh! Heard of him? I played 'im once for a play!"

The Old Salamander raised his eyebrows. "What, with that ugly mug?", he joked, and Wrecker barbed back.

"When I wasn't the clown.", he grinned, and Old Salamander laughed, before continuing.

"Well… There are many legends about him. Where he went… Why he did it… My favorite is this one. You see, for a long time, Tritonio stole for himself. And only for himself."

Wrecker was surprised, considering the play's claims to the opposite, but he still listened intently as the Old Salamander looked only at the coin, it's shine glinting and twirling, so simply yet so beautifully. "And for a while… That was all that kept him going. But life is so much more than what's in our pockets, or in our heads."

The Salamander smiled at Wrecker. "We tend to forget our hearts in the process."

The coin was rested on the tails side. "And… One day, they say… He considered stopping the beating of said heart."

The coin turned, and a fond smile grew on the Salamander. "And then came the great love of his life…"

He said the name as if it were a prayer. "Maria…"

"Huh. Our play had Josephine.", Wrecker commented, still very absorved in the tale, and The Salamander laughed. "Yes, I remember tales of her! And they were close…"

"But not like Maria…", he muttered, and he continued. His words were so real, so meaningful, that Wrecker didn't hear anything else but the story, and the pointless noises were drowned out by a truth so genuine he almost wanted to believe it.

"Maria was different. She saw past the cocky grin and the haughty laugh, past the disguises and the great capers… She saw that in the end, Tritonio… Wanted love."

The Salamander let a pained laugh and a sigh. "He could steal anything… But she stole his heart."

"…And then what happened? Is that why he disappeared?", Wrecker asked, a tinge of sadness in his voice. "…Must be nice to have that."

"All love is nice. But he didn't disappear; the opposite! He felt more alive with her, than he had ever had!"

The Salamander turned to Wrecker and patted his back in a friendly way, the two broken old men exchanging an understanding glance. "…He had Maria… And you have that girl. I heard of what you did… You saved that toad."

"…I still killed a frog."

"You did… But life is complicated. You were in a war situation. And more importantly… You did it to save another. Wrecker…"

Wrecker looked up, not knowing what to think. "…Yes?"

"…Do you wanna know why you feel the way you feel? About her?"

Wrecker nodded, and The Salamander stood up and comforted his shoulder, sighing knowingly. "Just like Tritonio, you found a reason."

"…To what?", Wrecker asked, the Beetle Jerky plate placed on the counter.

The Salamander winked. "To live."

_17 years ago…_

_"So, you're telling me that you are two fetching young ladies and you want to take me and the boys on a night on the town?", the guard toad asked, a little nervous._

_Two very "fetching young ladies" fanned themselves and tittered. "Oh, such a strong and smart boy!", the first "lady", adorned with a kimono and a black hair do said, feeling the toad's muscled and toned arm. He blushed and chuckled shyly._

_"And what a pleasant pungent order!", the other "lady" joked and the first one had to try and not laugh as the toad kept getting flustered._

_"Aww, you are too sweet, ladies! I… I'll go inside and tell them to get ready!"_

_He began to turn away from them and walk into the tower, but the first one suddenly pulled him back and giggled again. "Oh, handsome, before we go out, we have a little… "Show", in mind, if you know what I mean.", the "lady" wiggled her eyebrows, and the toad nodded firmly and excitedly._

_"How much time do you need?"_

_"Oh, about 10 minutes, give or take.", the first "lady" said, the second one, hating this plan, mouthing "no" and "more time!"._

_The toad thought it was excellent timing. "I'll tell 'em right away, miss! Oh, and don't feel too bad if one of our men doesn't want to come. The Wrecker is sort of a party pooper, ya know?", he explained, before dashing into the tower._

_A few moments passed, and the "ladies" snuck inside and looked for a secret entrance to the treasury room, their voices back to normal._

_"Show?! Tritonio, are you for real?", Slippy asked, his voice harder and firmer now, his posture better. He was still learning, though, as he searched more erratically for the secret book or lever or something that would gain them entrance._

_"Come now, Slippy! You're an "enchanting" lady, I bet they'd go wild for you!", Tritonio joked, searching far more calmly. "Stop throwing books by the way, Captain Muck will be here soon and I do NOT want to arouse suspicion until we're far away, and even then!"_

_Slippy scoffed, albeit with a smile. "This better be worth it. Spending time with my hero is one thing, but dying with him is quite another."_

_Tritonio had a knowing smile as he found the right lever and threw away his wig and fan. "Dying is not in the agenda today. Not anymore."_

_The painting of Muck and his family hid a long, dark, grey cavern, and after placing the painting back in place, Tritonio and Slippy made their way down the cavern that turned into a dungeon. It was wet, it was dark, only dimly lit, and it was foreboding, skeletons hanging all over the place, warnings etched in blood on the walls._

_"Quite homely. Add a potted plant there, maybe a few drapes, and it would be a reap peach of a place.", Slippy joked, but his voice quivered with fear. Tritonio tried to encourage his ward. "It's a quick in and out. You have NO idea the money that the Toad Army has possession too."_

_"I have an idea of how many torture tools the toad army has possession too.", Slippy replied, gulping at a bunch of Iron Maidens that suspiciously oozed red._

_"Just stay calm and stick with me."_

_"I'll be calm when I have some treasure in my hands!"_

_Finally, after some walking, a golden aura gleamed from a door beyond them. Another door had a red aura, and strange chanting sounds. Tritoinio did NOT like the implications of that. He put a finger to Slippy's lips. "Not. A. Sound."_

_Slippy nodded, staring with doubt at the red room before he and Tritonio tip toed towards the golden room. What they saw made their eyes widen and their frowns reverse. Mountains and mountains of golden coins made the floor seem non existent. Lamps and chalices shined so brightly it nearly blinded them. Jewels and gems twinkled like stars, and in the center of it all was a golden statue, behemoth sized, of Captain Muck himself. There was so much gold and treasure that it took a moment for Tritonio to realize that the room had no light source, but the contents themselves._

_Slippy scooped up some treasure, and it almost all cascaded down like sand but there was still a fortune in his hands._

_He looked at Tritonio with a huge smile. "…I didn't realize this was even an option."_

_"It is… If you are greedy enough.", Tritonio said with disgust, and he scooped up a few coins, making sure to pick just the right amount. Slippy meanwhile circled the room, not knowing where to begin!_

_He stared with wonder at the gems. "Perhaps we should start with the diamonds, they are easy to carry!"_

_He then spied the chalices. "Ah, but we must drink like kings as well, Tritonio! Maybe if we carry the diamonds in our pockets, we can take the chalices in our hands!"_

_Turning around once more, his heart pounded wildly at the statue. "But who needs diamonds or chalices when we can just take the statue? I'm sure we could figure it out, maybe if we cut it into pieces but with what?"_

_"With nothing. We're not taking any of those things.", Tritonio declared, and Slippy's jaw reached the jewels he couldn't take. _

_"What? What are you talking about?", Slippy said, dumbfounded. He stared at the treasure with zero understanding. "I… I don't get it."_

_Tritonio hesitated: he couldn't reveal yet his true reason, he had to make sure Slippy was on board. He would have to find a different way to express his order. "If we take too much, they will notice us, and we will be dead."_

_"We may never have another chance like this, Tritonio! We could sit pretty for life!"_

_Tritonio started getting a little grumpy. He hated it when people didn't listen. "I've broken in here before, next time I'll get you a gem!"_

_"If we survive this!", Slippy shouted, getting frustrated. "Why can't you listen to me?"_

_"I AM NOT GOING TO RISK IT ALL WITH THE TOADS!", Tritonio bellowed, and the two salamanders stared at each other enraged, only to hear a horrible sound: The voice of Captain Muck._

_"Follow me to the treasury room, gentlemen: There is trouble afoot."_

_Tritonio and Slippy stared at the entrance to the room and back to each other. Nodding immediately, they dove into the treasure, hoping that the aboundence of gold will hide them._

_The duo held their breaths as clear, direct footsteps sounded across the room, an air of terror and fear following Captain Muck as he entered, a group of old and powerful toads behind him, all laid out in golden armor, holding sharp and deadly swords._

_Muck didn't move, but his eyes circled the room, searching for the intruders. His breathing was slow and steady, unlike the more panicky Tritonio and Slippy, who could feel their lives flash past with every second that passed. Muck stood there for a while, not saying a single word…_

_And then he began to walk around the gold, narrowly missing the areas Tritonio and Slippy were under. His walking was random to an onlooker but direct and defined by him; he stepped around with every intent to search every single area of the room. "Come out, come out, wherever you are…", he whispered, foreboding horrors seeping from his voice, his warning more of a threat than anything else._

_"I do NOT like intruders, and I DESPISE thieves, so if you want a lightly less painful death I would advise standing up immediately."_

_He then chuckled, which sent shivers down their spines. "Unless you actually think you could escape me."_

_While Slippy kept freaking out (and also quietly put a ring in his mouth), Tritonio knew he had to come up with a plan: Muck wouldn't just leave them be. He would search for them and kill them._

_What he needed… Was a distraction._

_But what could he use? His sword wouldn't be enough, there was no way he could jump out, he needed something big, something…_

_"…I've got it!", he suddenly thought, and as slowly as possible he began to move towards the statue, his hand reaching out to carry a surprised Slippy with him._

_"What are you doing?", Slippy mouthed, and Tritonio pulled him as quietly as possible behind the golden statue, as Muck finally stopped walking and stood in front of the statue, deep in thought. "Looks like we need that statue of yours after all.", Tritonio whispered._

_He motioned towards one of the old toads. "Fetch me some guards, they can stick their swords in here until they hear a squelch of sorts.", was his cold order._

_"Right away, your highness!", the old toad said, but he would never reach the guards._

_"1…", Tritonio mouthed, as he and Slippy began to push._

_"This is madness.", complained Slippy._

_Muck's sensitive ears seemed to capture a sound and he began to walk pensively towards it. "Do spare me the trouble and just come out so I can end your sordid lives."_

_"2…", Tritonio said again, a wobble indicating progress from the statue._

_"We are going to die! And we'll be dirt poor too!", Slippy whined, his hands getting tired, and he stopped for a second, leaving Tritonio on his own to push._

_Muck drew his sword and began to walk towards the statue. "By order of your king, and the true savior of Amphibia I COMMAND you to…"_

_"3!", Tritonio suddenly yelled, and his leap made the statue finally begin to descend, Muck dodging just in time but two old toads not quite managing too._

_Tritonio hoped he could forget the sound of squelching bone, but he would never. Still, the escape was now very possible, though the fact that it could only be out the door they entered was very much on their minds._

_"THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND DONATION WE'LL BE SURE TO COME AGAIN SPAY OR NEUTER YOUR SNAILS!", Tritonio clamored as he and Slippy raced for their lives, golden coins barely not spilling from their overflowing arms._

_The other toads, old and slow, turned around in alarm and uncertainty. Muck, however, rose up with direction, and everyone turned silent as he spoke, words like wildfire._

_"Time to rest your doubts about me, gentlemen…"_

_And with that, Muck suddenly bounded off in inhuman (or well, inamphibian) speed, it looking less like running and more like super fast hovering, like a specter on the hunt. Suits of armor, paintings, booby traps, they fell athunder to the floor in a crash as his pursuit turned more and more terrifying._

_"Ha ha!", Tritonio laughed, kissing a coin and thinking of her. "This is one of my greatest jobs yet! A little lacking in panache, I will admit, but tales of the great statue upheaval will be spoken of for centuries to come!"_

_Slippy rolled his eyes and tried to make sure the diamond in his mouth wouldn't fall out. "Well, personally I always preferred the ones where you took on Captain Muck head on."_

_Suddenly Muck's roar echoed down the wet halls of the dungeon and his footsteps sounded like blaring alarms. Tritonio and Slippy froze as they realized what danger they were in, and their hearts stopped for a second before they let their legs do the thinking._

_"BUT I MIGHT CHANGE MY PREFERENCE!", Slippy screamed, as they ran and ran and ran, their feet burning like hot coals from contact with the floor. Each pounding footstep, each growl and grunt, each threat upon their lives which approached their ears made frightened them more and more, and they were pale as ghosts as they finally reached the painting. But with seconds to spare, could they remove it in time?_

_Tritonio shoved the money down his pants ("I better wash those coins") and he lifted the painting, but it was heavy, and he found himself struggling. Slippy stared back and Muck was not only very clear in hearing, but nearly in sight, and his legs turned to jelly. "Tritonio! HURRY UP!"_

_"I'm trying! If I fall we're dead, so a delay is better than nothing!", he said, but suddenly the weight made him step back…_

_And there was Muck, sword seconds from bursting through Tritonio's chest and ending his long, illustrious and remarkable career._

_Slippy looked back and forth, not knowing what to do: Escape was open for him, but if he left, Tritonio was done for! He didn't want to die, but was he so cold?_

_The ring poked him in the mouth, the coins jingled in his hands, and he knew what he had to do._

_"HYAA!"_

_Tritonio didn't see what happened, but Muck was on the ground, screaming in pain and blinded for a moment, and Slippy was already outside, waving for him. "PUT IT DOWN AND LET'S BLOW THIS JOINT!"_

_Tritonio had a proud smile on his face as the two escaped the tower, the toad soldiers only now realizing that 10 minutes had passed and they were NOT getting entertained…_

For a whole day he had sat quietly and stared. He had not eaten once, though his stomach begged, and he had not drunk once, though his throat pleaded for water. His mind was elsewhere, clouded by doubt, by judgment, and by the voices that he had tried to follow for so long, once more fraught in battle over his soul.

"That frog killed his mother. He had every right to do what he did.", his father said, words like steel. Hard and strong, they felt impenetrable. But his mother was adept at that as well.

"Did he? Why can he pass such judgment? Why does he get to choose if someone lives or not?"

He winced. Both words sounded true, but the other statement felt truer. His gut twisted as he felt Houdini's throat again in his hands, as he wrung the life out of him.

"That frog… That creature was a monster. The world is now murderer short."

Grime knew what the other voice would say before she said it, and he didn't disagree.

"No… No it isn't."

Grime stood up and looked out his window, the train passing by so quickly he could barely see the trees for the forest. He didn't know much about trains: All he knew was that there was an exit to the top next to his seat.

And that it would lead to another exit.

As soon as that thought entered he found himself on top, wind whistling at his cape.

The trees moved so fast… Their leaves floated in the breeze…

Wouldn't it be nice to float for a moment?

Wouldn't it be nice to stop for all the moments?

Grime could feel his heart pounding, its noise beginning to override the train's ambience. He took a step closer, feeling his balance shifting.

He closed his eyes. One step… One step towards…

One moment… One second…

And he would feel what Houdini felt. He would feel what he should feel too.

If an Eye For An Eye was truly the way to go, then surely so was this. Grime would cascade to the ground below and the world would be right once more.

Grime felt it; Grime felt the call. The chance to make up for his heinous crimes, of existing and of killing.

But hesitations crept in, his thoughts clouded with doubt once more: Surely, by ending his suffering, he would not suffer enough? Surely, by dying, he would be allowing himself rest?

Houdini would never rest; his soul was unjustly taken. Grime wasn't punishing himself, he was giving himself a break.

"…It wouldn't be right. I deserve far worse."

But what was far worse?

The guilt and pain were so strong… Perhaps this was the pain he needed. Perhaps it was necessary to live so that he could die.

Grime kept sitting and staring the rest of that night. He had nothing. He had no one.

Even if what he did was understandable, even if what he did could be forgiven…

Could he forgive himself?

Grime hugged his knees close to him, the pangs of pain becoming like ripples in a pond.

He closed his eyes, and begged. "Help… Please…"

Was he right? Was he wrong? Should he die? Should he not?

"Please…"

He sobbed, as the world turned into a dark vortex of nothingness.

"…I'm lost."

It was nighttime. But it was a restless and tiresome and gloomy night for Annie. She had not enjoyed her beetle jerky at all (despite noting and appreciating all her favorite touches), and currently she was sitting in her seat, knees up to her chest, shivering and quietly sobbing.

Wrecker wasn't there (for reasons unknown to her) so she allowed herself the delicacy of crying. But it wasn't liberating: it fact, she only felt more trapped in a cycle of pain.

All she had done was fail today, and make Wrecker guiltier and guiltier over leaving her. She couldn't do that to him, it was unfair! It was his business if he wanted to kill himself or not, she was just…

She just couldn't bare the idea of letting him go off and do that. She was the only one who could stop him…

But would a life with her be anything more than disappointing?

"Considering my failures today… No chance.", she muttered, her breathing heavy and pained. She buried her face in her hands. Once she had no future, now she had one.

But once she was content, if disappointed. Now she was just sad. Why did she get a life… And why did he not?

"Knock knock.", Wrecker asked, causing Annie to jump. She wiped her tears quickly and sniffed, hoping she could fool him, and a bright smile greeted Wrecker.

"Hey, Wrecker! Whatcha… Whatcha doin'? What's up, 'cept for the sky!", Annie joked, hoping the knee slapper would distract him, but Wrecker just smiled sympathetically.

"What's up is that you are down. You were so excited about the train.", he said, pity laced in his words.

Annie tried to play it off as nothing. "Oh, Wrecker, I'm fine! I'm good! I'm just chilling here, enjoying… My knees!"

She petted her knees, as if they were pets, cooing at them. "Who's a good boy or girl? Ah? Who? Who's a good knee? YOU ARE! YOU ARE!"

"THEY'LL BE BAD KNEES IF YA DON'T SHUT UP!", a groggy voice called out, and Annie remembered everyone was asleep and flushed furiously.

"Of course…", she muttered, and she sighed wearily.

Wrecker, knowing what he had to do, grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed gently. "Come… There's something I want you to see."

Annie removed her hand, fearing the repracussions of staying. "You need your space. Tomorrow is a big day for you. And the last one you will have."

Wrecker didn't have to look to know that tears were streaking her small face. He held her hand again. "…Then let's make the night truly special."

Annie hesitated, but if he had a last request, perhaps she could make it up for him. Just once, she could give back to him instead of take. So she gingerly held back and walked down the cars with him, towards the caboose, barely being able to see a thing but hearing his calming and reassuring voice as he kept saying that he was still there, and to stay close.

She did. She wanted to enjoy every last moment with her other father.

Tender footsteps finally stopped as Wrecker's did, a small bump into his back. He ruffled her hair in response and then opened the door he had reached, of which Annie could only see the shining brass door knob. It creaked, just for a moment, but it was soon quiet and Annie saw an odd room indeed: A round ovular room with nothing but two sleeping mats and a roof.

As Wrecker entered with a smile, Annie cocked an eyebrow, truly confused. "…No offense, but what's so special about two sleeping mats?"

Wrecker chuckled warmly and he pointed up. "You know, we spend so much time looking down we forget that sometimes there are reasons to look up."

Annie, still confused, obliged, and when she looked up she gasped: The roof was not there, instead it was open, revealing a star studded night sky. Brilliant dark blues and light blacks danced in a symphony of celestial color and care, twinkling bright, but not too brightly. The red moon, so often scary and fear provoking was now calm, almost relaxing in its place in the heavens. A wave of her dead parent's love washed over her, and Annie felt a smile coming on.

It solidified as Wrecker sat down besides her and smiled. "…Beautiful, ain't it?"

"Totally! I've never seen such a sky! I've never seen something this wonderful!", Annie said, the most brilliant and awe inspiring grin on her face. Her eyes widened with hope, and her soul soared.

Wrecker watched her as she felt happy. "…I have."

Annie looked back and smiled shyly. "Oh, stop!"

Wrecker laughed and he schooched up next to her. "No, I won't! You are a precious little bean, and that smile of yours is worth 10,000 night skies like that one!"

"Nuh uh!", she joked, giggling and blushing, and Wrecker, sensing a chance to keep her smiling, began to get closer, a mischevious smile on his lips.

"Then I guess I'll have to tickle you!", he said, suddenly, and he began to tickle her ears, making her laugh and laugh and laugh.

"Stop it, st… Stop it!", she said, but not in anger, in jest. "I'll do it to you!"

"Oh, no you won't! I'm too strong!", he said, and he began to throw her up into the air gently and into his arms, Annie still laughing like crazy.

"Ok, ok you win!", she cried, and he joked "Sorry, what was that?"

The two kept laughing and laughing, their worries melting for a moment.

"I said you win!", Annie guffowed, and Wrecker pretended to be deaf again. "You'll have to speak louder, my ears aren't what they used to be!"

"I said you win, Dad!"

And like that, they froze. Wrecker placed her down slowly, and his whole face twisted with shame. So did Annie's: She turned pale and she didn't dare look at him.

Moments passed, moments in complete silence. All there was were stars and two souls, wracked with guilt.

"…I'm sorry. It just… Slipped out."

"…I'm sorry. I…"

Wrecker cringed from the pain. "…I can't."

"I know. And I can't either."

Wrecker gently grabbed hold of Annie's hand. Annie caressed his fingers. The two still didn't look.

"...But… If you could…", she began, tears dropping down.

Wrecker opened an eye, unsure. "…Yes?"

"…Would you? Would I…"

She hiccupped. "Would I be good enough?"

"…"

Wrecker strengthened his resolve. She deserved to know.

"…Yes."

And for the next few hours, Wrecker embraced Annie, as she cried all her tears and felt safe and warm in his hug.

"You've been walking around for hours! When do we enact the plan?!", Swampbeard angrily complained as Tritonio quietly sneaked out of the front of the train and shushed his partner in crime.

"Quiet, you! I had to make sure nothing changed! Every important room has been checked!", he said, passing the coal room without a single glance.

"All right, you checked. Now, what's the plan? If I have to contain my senseless violence much longer I'll explode!"

Tritonio chuckled at the idea before turning around and leading Swampbeard to their car, the main stage of the operation.

"Here we shall start the robbery: The Wrecker is a guilty man. And guilt can make one desperate. While I make sure I am properly paid for this charitable act I bestow upon you…", Tritonio began, sitting lazily in his seat.

"Heh. I see what comes first in the iteniary.", Swampbeard commented, and Tritonio countered.

"I'm just doing what any normal person would; Making sure I don't come out of this with no sounds in my pocket or in my heart."

"Fair is fair. But when do I get my part of the deal?", Swampbeard asked, pounding the seat, and Tritonio answered.

"All right, all right, I'm getting to the senseless violence. Don't get your panties in a twist, my not really good man. Once I've financially secured myself, you grab the girl, and discuss terms with The Wrecker."

"This doesn't sound very violent to me."

"Patience, patience! Enjoy the fun, first!", Tritonio said, as he spun the rest of the act.

"You see, Wrecker would never want to feel guilty again. Which would mean he would be foolish enough as to not try and kill you. Which means you can hold him off as long as we need while I clear the escape route and nab the box from his bag."

Swampbeard nodded, beginning to like the plan. He grinned. "Then I get the box."

"Yes, and you use it to suck the life out of him or what not, and I'll run off with my cash and we'll part ways, like nothing ever happened. Though I do expect a portion of the money the toads will pay for purchasing the box.", Tritonio added matter of factly.

"Also… I want you to use the box to destroy the train."

Swampbeard had no problem with that, but he did venture a question. "Sure, but how come?"

Tritonio was silent for a moment, before adding "…So they can feel a fraction of what I felt every single day."

Suddenly, a sound was heard.

Annie woke up a few hours after she and Wrecker had looked at the stars, but she still felt restless. There was a sort of heaviness to her breathing, to her whole chest, that made moving seem so… Pointless. It was like she wanted to move, but…

For what reason?

Turning her head, she didn't have to see to feel the warm husk beside her; Wrecker's snores as well as his presence were more than felt. Annie began to eye him curiously, his chest was close to her ears.

He seemed almost like a beached whale, eyes closed, but clearly in pain. His heartbeat and breathing were fast… Too fast.

Annie didn't get it: How could someone so large and so strong look so weak?

What was worse was that it didn't seem to be solvable. Annie wasn't a doctor, and she definitely wasn't an expert on frog psychology.

She grabbed hold of his hand…

It would lie motionless tomorrow. Alongside the rest of him. A good frog, despite everything, one who cared, and loved, and protected…

Alone. In a ditch. Gone forever.

And the worst part?

There was NOTHING she could do.

The one thing that kept him happy…

And she couldn't help for a moment.

Annie looked down with shame. How ungrateful she was. No wonder he was still going to kill himself.

"I'm sorry, dad…", she whispered, blinking away tears.

"I'm sorry I wasted your time."

CREAK…

Annie shot up like a bullet and stared around wildly, but there was no one at the door, which was still closed. But Annie KNEW she heard something, her ears were twitching like crazy.

Was it a murderer? A criminal? A toad army soldier with a vengeance? Someone out to get Wrecker?

Annie's teeth chattered: She was physically proficient, but she would be dead meat if she went out there.

She looked back at Wrecker, nervous, and saw that he was beginning to soften his heartbeat.

Looking back without nervousness, Annie took a deep breath.

"Time to pay back."

She opened the door careful, causing a small and thankfully less noticeable creak. But every other noise thundered in her ears like a cacophony of sound: Footsteps were like earthquakes, her own breathing like a twisting tornado, even the soft clickity clacking of the train turned into a resounding reverberation of roaring rhythm. Annie kept freaking out, her face contorting in fear and alarm, as she made her way down the hall of red carpeting and red walls, of ticking clocks humming her inevitable doom.

Annie's last encounter on the train nearly had her killed if it weren't for a stroke of luck; she hoped this time she would look out for her own skin with success.

At least the sound she was pursuing was still intelligible over the roar of the madding crowd. One would have to be deaf not to hear the winces of pain and the muttered curse words coming from the direction of the brown door near the front of the train.

Annie gulped as she reached it, dread in the air like a song of suspense, building and building slowly but surely in the basement of her mind until the whole house that occupied her headspace was in need of a fear fumigation. What was occurring in there? Floorboards squeaked and more muffled cries of pain could be heard.

But Annie was no scaredy frog. She was honorable and loyal to a fault, and she would pay back Wrecker for his love, even if it meant her end.

It sort of felt fitting, Annie thought, and she smiled. Her first father had died for her, her second had nearly done the same.

Whatever was there, whatever was waiting, it might smite her…

"But I would die for a reason. And dying for a reason is better than living for none."

Closing her eyes, her grasp on her sword tight and true, her steps now composed and clear, Annie opened the door and pointed her sword at the assailant.

And of course, it was the old grumpy Salamander, who turned around and gulped, his means given away by the mountains of gold and jewels behind him. They sparkled in the night, but not as much as the gleam in Annie's eye and the sheen of her sword as she held it aloft to his face, smirking.

Slowly, almost grandiosely, she stepped up to him until the sword in her hand was nearly through his face.

"Gotcha.", she bragged, feeling a little cocky. Now THAT was a good daughter!

The room was massive, and it carried an echo, which was annoying when you were still using your inside voice. The Grumpy Old Salamander was always confused at how years later he was still being heard, but with luck it would not happen this time.

"What are YOU doing here?!", he hissed, before a different kind of hiss was uttered thanks to his leg leaning the wrong way. He sat down and rubbed the pain off soothingly, his stick now placed down beside him.

Annie, still holding the sword and hoping to create the illusion of confidence, whispered back half angrily half victoriously. "You are a thief, my not so good man, and you are not escaping this time! You have been bested by Annie Lillypad, professional good daughter and asskicker!"

She then squeed excitedly, leaping up and down. "Wrecker will be SO happy!"

The Grumpy Old Salamander narrowed his eyes and grumbled, still feeling the pain of his leg. "First of all, you didn't best me, I fell down. So it doesn't count.", he stated with his eyes closed, nose in the air.

Annie rolled her eyes. "Yeesh, what a baby."

"And secondly, that is pretty ungrateful from someone whose life I saved!", The Grumpy Old Salamander said, heat rising to his cheeks as he huffed and puffed. He knew this was a bad idea, but he had to speak his mind.

Annie was outraged at this ridiculous statement, and she replied swiftly, lifting a few coins from the mound and juggling them, only for them to drop on her head. "Excuse me? If it weren't for that lucky coincidence, those rich people would have had me killed!"

"There is no such thing as coincidence. A floorboard was loose, has been for about 27 years. They don't fix it because it would require stopping for a moment to face the music of their faults.", he informed, standing up and dusting himself off.

Annie put two and two together, but she found the answer illogical, despite its inevitability. "Why would you help me?", doubt permeated her question, as she followed The Grumpy Old Salamander to a slightly further away part of the room, while he observed his bounty.

"I am many things, my dear: A thief, a gentleman, a charismatic legend, a myth, a fixture of folklore, a Sandwich name at Stumpy's inn over at Wartwood."

He removed his hat, rolled it on her shoulders, much to her unamusement, and took it back with a saucy grin. "A killer, however, I am not."

"You left me for dead!", Annie complained, voice rising, and The Grumpy Old Salamander sighed moreosly.

"Children… I didn't realize I'd left you for dead since I was sort of busy running for my life. The moment I realized I'd fucked up I ran right back in to the train and made sure they couldn't get you. I even returned some of my money to them, for Salamander's sake!"

Annie pursed her lips, and crossed her arms, but he didn't sound like he was lying. He was too angry about losing the money to be so. Still, she had to continue her interrogation.

"All right, then why are you stealing ALL THIS GOLD? I mean, I get you, it's a lot, and it looks super shiny…", she got distracted for a second, as she batted a hanging diamond like a cat, before returning to reality. "But that's not a good enough reason!"

The Grumpy Old Salamander groaned. He didn't want to reveal his true intentions, but he was in here longer than he needed to be, and his ego was hurt. He was better now. Arm shaking, he lifted a few coins, and tossed them into his pocket, before turning around to calculate his response. His eyes were looking at her, but his soul was with someone else. "Just like you, I'm trying to pay back a very important person. Only it's literal with me, since this is money and… Yeah."

He roused his strength and pleaded to Annie, knowing what was more important was his reason. "Please… I know this looks bad… But you have to believe me."

Annie tutted, raising an eyebrow. "And why should I believe you?"

"Oh, you should. Deep down, he's a real softie."

The two turned around, jumping at the sound of another voice. The source was an all too familiar one for the Grumpy Old Salamander, his red vest and saucy grin complimenting his finely combed moustache and his perfectly balanced sword. The mass of muscle next to him, all too familiar to Annie, was another blaring alarm to the fear glands in their brains. The door closed, leaving Annie and The Grumpy Old Salamander in the Lion's den.

With Tritonio.

Annie, exhaustion seeping from her guttural war cry, flung herself at Tritonio, but he deflected her sword away and knocked her down with a fist and his words. "What a sorry excuse for a fight."

He then turned to the other salamander in the room.

"We meet again… Old friend…", Tritonio stated, malice in his eyes…

_CLINK!_

_Slippy downed another glass of the finest red wine in Toad Town, savoring the special glow of the night he was having. That ring he'd stolen for himself had been a viable purchase, and for the first time ever HE was the one sitting down and enjoying life's splendor._

_He lifted his sword and cried, a little drunk, "13 more rounds, garcon! For the 13 other years I spent working on that blasted railroad!"_

_The whole bar cheered out of a lack of sobriety, and Slippy laughed merrily, his face a shade of pink as he swallowed a nearby fly._

_The doors opened suddenly, and there was Tritonio, looking content, approaching his partner, who greeted him happily. "Look who it is, everyone! The salamander of the hour!"_

_Slippy shook his hero's hand heartily, and Tritonio struggled not to smile at his friend's enthusiasm. "Me and my greatest hero getting totally pissed; WHAT A CONCEPT!"_

_"All right, all right, calm down! You're lucky this is a safe place. Any other bar would have reported us to Captain Muck himself.", Tritonio whispered, as they sat down on the stools together. Tritonio ordered a simple water while Slippy gulped down his 4th glass and hiccupped._

_The dull yellow glow of the bar, with the melodious croaking of the band from inside the room added to a laidback atmosphere, and Tritonio sighed in relief. _

_"…A good day to be alive."_

_"I sec-(HIC)-ond it!", Slippy exclaimed, pointing at Tritonio. "You, my friend… You… You did it. The greatest robbery ever!"_

_"I've been there multiple times, Slippy. Far from my greatest. Not even a proper challenge, really.", Tritonio couldn't help but boast, and Slippy pounded the table, roaring with laughter._

_He turned to the bartender, who chuckled at the conversation. "Listen to him: Not a great robbery! HA!"_

_"I'm telling you, it's only an ink blot in an illustrious career such as mine.", Tritonio stated, and Slippy shook his head._

_"Have it your way, Tritonio. But we did it!"_

_"Yes, we did…", Tritonio agreed, smiling thoughtfully, eyes towards the sky._

_"We beat the odds, we aced our test…"_

_"Full marks, all the way to the finish line!", Tritonio added, lifting his glass._

_"A toast: To the man who saved me from a life aboard a fucking train dishing out coal; To Slippy and Tritionio, The Terrible Train Thieves!", Slippy proposed, and their glasses clinked triumphantly._

_The two laughed merrily once more, and Slippy rested on his chair. "Finally, after all those robberies we made, we are set for life.". He closed his eyes, not a care in the world._

_Tritonio raised an eyebrow, a little worried. "…Set for life?"_

_Slippy nodded, still not looking. "That ring I stole just put us above 2.3 MILLION coins, my friend! We are officially in the money! Let the good times roll, all that jazz!"_

_Tritonio's face scrunched up in worry. Had Slippy really thought this all along? Truthfully, he hadn't said anything, but it was surely plain to see. "…Slippy… We don't have 2.3 million coins."_

_Slippy opened his eyes and laughed, pointing at Tritonio. "Have you had too much to drink already, my friend? I counted each and every coin since we started almost a year ago! We should be set for life! And that's not even including ALL the money you've acquiered in decades of thievery! I can't begin to imagine how wealthy you are!"_

_"I can. It's not. Not at all.", Tritonio replied, and Slippy wrinkled his nose, confused. "Um… What do you mean?"_

_Slippy was still smiling, but it began to slip away as Tritonio answered again, the rest of the bar getting a little agitated and nervous at the conversation. "Slippy… Do you not remember my famous catchphrase? I didn't say it today because I was running for my life, but still!"_

_"Ah, of course I know! I'm your biggest fan, remember?", Slippy replied, and he cleared his throat, before reciting in a grandiose tone "My name… Is the Terrible Train Thief Tritonio… And I serve those in need so send a thousand toads! I'll live so they can live! Give me your best shot!"_

_Tritonio waited for Slippy to finish and connect the dots, but Slippy didn't. "So? What are you trying to say?_

_"…Slippy, are you dense? I serve those in need?"_

_Slippy's pupils diluted and he quietly uttered his next question "…Where's all the money?"_

_Tritonio answered matter of factly, pride and genuine generosity bursting through his chest. "With the ones who need it most. The frogs, newts and salamanders presiding the slums of Toad Town. My people. Our people."_

_Slippy didn't show any emotion as he grabbed another drink and downed it. "…I see."_

_"I was sure it was obvious, I didn't realize you had misunderstood our intentions.", Tritonio replied, and Slippy nodded._

_"Oh, no, I understand, Tritonio! I understand."_

_Tritonio smiled in relief as Slippy downed one last drink. "Ah, good!"_

_Tritonio lifted the menu. "So, what are you thinking of ordering? I like the sound of that Roasted Fly Soup…"_

_Slippy shook his head. "I have to attend to some important business first."_

_Tritonio curiously inquired. "Really? What kind?"_

_2 minutes later, and Tritonio, stripped naked save for his undergarments and battered and bruised, was chained to the side of the one and only train where he had first met Slippy, his former partner's words echoing in the halls of his mind: "All my life I was nothing but a tool. An object. But no longer. Now you are the salamander… And I am the legend."_

_Back near the bar, Slippy checked out his new look, and he grinned at the mirror, his metamorphosis complete. "Tritonio, The Terrible Train Thief… Now that's one hell of a reason."_

_And for the next 17 years, the original Tritonio who grew bitter but no less resolved in his mission found himself staring at the salamander who stole his life, cause his was stolen the moment he was born._

The Grumpy Old Salamander had only one word to say, but while he tried to say it anger, his voice broke at the sight of the boy he had once called his best friend. "…Slippy…"

Tritonio/Slippy walked up to Grumpy Old Salamander/Real Tritonio and chuckled evilly. "Well, well, well… How the mighty have fallen."

Annie stared in shock. "TRITONIO? FROM THE COOL PLAY I SAW?!"

She grinned starry eyed. "I gotta admit, it's sort of an honor being bound and gagged by you! Big fan!"

The two Tritonio's stared back with the same annoyance. "That play took a lot of liberties, ok?"

Annie stared at each one, trying to understand. "Ok, wait, so let me get this straight: The original Tritonio, the one from the play…"

"Sort of, it's a broad strokes adaptation…", Original Tritonio commented, but Annie interrupted him.

"Whatever. Original Tritonio, the gentleman thief/charity guy is you…"

"Yes. Yes I am.", Original Tritonio replied, a small smile of happiness at his past, at his reason.

Annie nodded, feeling a little bad for going so hard on him before. She couldn't move her arms (what with being bound) but if she could she would have offered her handshake as an apology. "Ok, so that means…"

She pointed at Tritonio/Slippy and Swampbeard, who was getting antsy, annoyed with how long this was taking. The sun was already rising, and people would be up and about. "…You're this asshole wannabe who steals only for himself."

"You forgot roguishly handsome, but whatever.", Tritonio/Slippy remarked offhandedly, not caring for a moment at how badly he was being portrayed.

He pointed his sword at the two of them. "Life is but a question looking for an answer. No one even wanted my question until I took on the mantle. Now I am the greatest thief to ever live, seemingly immortal, AND loaded so full of cash I can have this!"

He withdrew a bubble pipe and puffed a few out. "Pretty cool, eh?"

Original Tritonio stared dryly at him, while Annie admitted it was "Dope."

"All right, now where was I? Ah, yes! You're going to stay here and be good little hostages while Swampbeard and I "take care" of The Wrecker.

Annie's eyes went red and she began to scream threats. "LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS! TAKE ME INSTEAD, YOU RATS! OR BETTER YET: LET ME BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF BOTH OF YOU!"

Annie began shouting out kung fu noises, and Tritonio/Slippy and Swampbeard laughed and shook their heads. "The innocence of youth…", Tritonio/Slippy remarked, and he lifted Annie's head, the frog girl trying to bite his nose.

"Don't you see? You tried to save your father over and over again, but you couldn't even chase the right thief. Why don't you just do me a favor and stop wasting all our air?"

"You leave her out of this! She tried to save her father over and over again despite thinking she was at a disadvantage! She has more justified reasons to exist in her pinkie than you do in your entire body!", Original Tritonio argued back, and Annie, who was fighting tears, smiled gratefully at the comment.

"Yes, that's very sad, I feel awful. Swampbeard, let's kill your arch-enemy or whatever and get out of here! I'm thinking we dine with Captain Muck himself when this is all over!", Tritonio ordered, and Swampbeard, who growled at the order but agreed with its content, left with him, as the two hostages struggled against their bonds.

Morning.

The sun came up, it's hue nearly blinding The Wrecker, who woke up to what he knew was his last day.

His last sunrise…

Muscles slowly stretching, eyes blinking away the dust and the sandman's gifts, he let out a yawn and looked out at the beacon of light.

And for a while, he just sat there. There weren't many thoughts, many feelings. He had been preparing for years for this moment.

Wrecker closed his eyes. His breathing was slow and steady. Memories flashed past. It was like he was frozen in time as his chest tightened. He felt it all. Helplessness. Disappointment. Resentment.

It was too late. No matter what his heart kept telling him, his mind was wracked with guilt. He had hit rock bottom, and he had nowhere to go but down.

"How I wish I could… Turn back the sands of time. Have another… Chance. To give something."

Words his father once said came back to haunt him, and he shut his eyes tight. He birth had been a miracle, and for a while it seemed like he would stay a tadpole forever.

Wrecker chuckled darkly. "Frogs of value die before their time. Me? I get lucky, and do nothing with it."

But Wrecker could still hear his heart argue. He could still hear it claim what it had been trying to convince him since Annie came: That there WAS good in him, that he could STILL redeem himself.

Wrecker wanted to believe it, but…

He stared out at the sun, trying to catch its rays with his heart.

Annie…

He knew he was bad, yet he wondered if he was good. He knew his time was up, but he hoped he read the clock wrong.

He wanted to die, but living still felt right somehow.

How? How could he both want to end it all, and still keep going? How?

Wrecker shook his head at himself, a wry smile on his lips as he felt a tinge of warmth. "Who am I kidding? I know why…"

That girl… The one person he had done good for…

How he wanted to keep her smile, even if it meant his chest would always tighten after every breath.

But it was worth it for her. It was worth it.

Did… Did he want to live?

The notion was so surprising, Wrecker had to shake his head and as he did, he realized he was wasting Annie's precious time to get ready to disembark.

"Sorry, kiddo, got lost in my thoug…", Wrecker apologized, before seeing he was apologizing to thin air.

At first, Wrecker wanted to quell his instant panic: Annie was probably just at their seat, or in the bathroom, or ordering breakfast. Yes, it had to be that.

But she was not in any of the 3 places (he of course had called out from outside the ladies room because that would just be weird).

So, like a rational frog, he went around panicking.

"HAS ANYONE SEEN MY DAUGHTER?!", He asked, raving, as he shook a frog passenger by the shirt. The frog weakly shook his head and Wrecker leapt onto the table opposite.

"OH GOD! ANNIE!", he screamed, before ingesting a large mug of coffee.

"FATHER'S ADRENALINE, KICKING IN!", he declared, muscles on overdrive and nerve endings firing like missiles as he ran through each train car, hollering for Annie, bumping into everything and anything, scratches and bruises and knocks coming in at supersonic speed without a moment's notice from Wrecker.

"ANNIE!", he screamed again, before popping out of a soup bowl. "I CAN SEE EVERY EQUATION!"

In the rich people's car, Wrecker leapt out of a rich woman's wallet. "EXCUSE ME, MA'AM, HAVE YOU SEEN MY DAUGHTER? SHE'S ABOUT THIS TALL, CLEARLY BI BUT WE HAVEN'T HAD THE TALK…"

Wrecker suddenly violently leapt away and tripped a person who looked like Bog but wasn't. "ANNIE ARE YOU IN HERE IN THE TRASH?"

"ANNIE!", He kept yelling and flailing his arms until he entered a hallway full of doors: Red doors, blue doors, large doors, small doors. Doors of every shape, color and size.

Wrecker was not a breaking and entering kind of frog, usually, but when his child was in danger, he was ready to do just about anything.

With zero remorse, he knocked the first locked door down, finding a room full of smokers. Coughing, he knocked down the second, which was full of pets in cages.

"Come on, Annie, come on…", he pleaded, as he knocked the third door down and…

"AAAAAARRGHHH!", a shrill voice called out.

"BEG YER PARDON, MA'AM!", Wrecker called out apologetically and shut the door. He grimaced. "I better leave an apology note."

After a well thought and genuinely made note of apology, with much deliberation put into it, and the rest of his money as compensation, Wrecker then slowly knocked on the other door, to make sure no one was there.

He heard hushed whispers, footsteps towards the door that were quiet, followed by footsteps away from the door that were not. "Peculiar…", Wrecker thought, but not wanting a repeat of last time, closed his eyes and whistled innocently. "I just wanted to know if an Annie Lilypad is in there, sorry if I interrupted anything…"

"Oh, no! Come on in, she's right here!", a voice called out, sort of familiar to Wrecker but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Still, Annie was here, and that was what was important!

Bright relieved smile on his face, Wrecker walked right in to the room, eyes now open, but what he saw was not Annie, but…

"Nice of you to join us, Wrecker.", Tritonio/Slippy greeted, stuffing gallons of coins and gems into his pockets and suitcase while Swampbeard laughed menacingly, eyeing his foe.

Wrecker's voice could have made buildings quake, but his arms shook like said buildings too. "…Where is she?", he demanded in hushed rage.

"She's safe… If you co-operate.", Tritonio/Slippy informed, and he lazily pointed at the backpack Wrecker had. "We have something you want… And you have something we want…"

Wrecker raised a confused eyebrow, while keeping the other eye on Swampbeard, the tension and electricity between them sharper than ever. "If only my body weren't battered from that last battle…", he thought, cursing himself for not being strong enough for her.

He protectively held the bag. "What could I possibly have that you want?"

"Think outside the box, my friend.", Swampbeard "encouraged", and Wrecker gulped. He had sort of forgotten about the box, but now it suddenly rose out of the primordial ooze of unimportance and into the realm of urgent value.

"A trade?", Wrecker asked, wanting all the information he could receive.

"Something like that.", Tritonio/Slippy replied, filing his fingernails with a gem stone.

"Surely you have enough to steal here. I mean, those manicure gemstones must be worth about a motherload of… Whatever it is you want to buy? Sorry, this would have worked if I knew you better.", Wrecker tried, backing off a bit but being blocked at the door by an angry Swampbeard.

"I like moustaches. Maybe I'll buy a few hundred. And call them all Ernie. But that's not what we're really talking about here… Is it?", Tritonio/Slippy snaked around to Wrecker and stroked his face.

"I don't think I like what we're talking about. I don't think you'll like the kick this baby has.", Wrecker warned, but Tritonio/Slippy shook his head.

"And clearly you don't like the girl as much as you say… Otherwise you would have given up on the box the moment I offered this deal…", Tritonio/Slippy guilt tripped, and Wrecker gulped, heart immediately pounding, as the thief's circling walk made him dizzy.

"I thought you'd changed, Wrecker. Isn't that why I deserved to lose to you?", Swampbeard squeezed the atmosphere with his growl.

"Clearly we had the wrong impression. Clearly you wouldn't live for her. Clearly there is no reason for a discussion with an unreasonable frog.", Tritonio/Slippy continued, and Wrecker kept sweating, shaking his head.

"No, wait… It's not like that!"

"Poor Annie… What kind of father sacrifices her for a measly possession?"

"It's dangerous! I'm not gonna kill anyone else!", Wrecker defended, red faced, but acid laced the response from Tritonio/Slippy.

"Except for Annie. She gets to rest like you… Unless you're ready to make the right decision…"

Wrecker felt his chest tighten. His fists clenched. He had promised to save her… But could he really take such a risk? But they would kill her… But… But…

"…Come on, Wrecker…", Tritonio/Slippy encouraged, grinning wildly. "This is your chance to be her hero."

Wrecker looked up, lost and unsure. There were no good choices… Were there?

Meanwhile…

Annie had tried and tried to break her restraints, but now they were leaving marks on her while the real Tritonio left teeth marks on his restraints.

"I've been in way more challenging traps than this. If it weren't for my weak legs and arms, we would have been out 5 minutes ago. But that just means we'll be out any moment.", Tritonio said, but Annie said nothing.

Tritonio kept biting, before taking a breather and saying "This Wrecker is supposed to be an accomplished fighter, right?"

Annie sighed.

Tritonio turned to her. "…You gonna finish your restraints?"

Annie finally turned to him. "What's the point? I'll just get in the way again, and then he'll be dead, and not even in the way he wants."

Tritonio sighed, and as he kept chewing at his ropes, he talked to Annie. "Listen, little girl…"

"I'm not little! Just useless!", Annie retorted, and Tritonio couldn't help but laugh.

"For someone with so much spunk and determination, you are not sounding very confident."

"Because as I told you, I failed to help Wrecker! First I nearly hurt you for no reason, then I spied on you when you weren't even the criminal, and now Wrecker is gonna die while I just stay here, pointless! What reason do I have to get out of these ropes?!", Annie shouted, and Tritonio stopped for a moment and turned to her, eyes fixated on her, on helping her, on showing her the truth.

"Annie, when Slippy tied me to that train, and stole my identity I was just about ready to give up. All my life, I was nothing but a simple criminal, getting away with it all because no one bothered to notice a Salamander. My honor had been dragged across the mud, and my life had been plundered by my closest ally. And I wouldn't be here telling you all this if it weren't for…"

Tritonio closed his eyes and opened them with tears, his heart leaking his truth. "…For Maria."

"Maria?", Annie asked, and Tritonio nodded with a wry smile.

"Maria. My love. My life. Maria, who challenged my original selfish purpose with her existence. Maria, who revealed to me that success was nice, money was fine, but life was more than that."

He shook his head. "She had torn herself apart in his blasted mines, all so she can support the slums of Toad Town. And soon enough she had my winnings to add to that total. I wouldn't be telling you to live if it weren't for her."

Tritonio locked eyes with Annie. "I know how you feel: You just keep making things worse. Why are you here if all you do is fail? But you don't need to prove yourself. And even then, well… Living for yourself and for others is the key. I can't force you to love yourself. I received all my life… But to give… To love someone else… To live, for their smile…"

Tritonio chuckled as he tore his ropes apart and using a gem stone, tore Annie's. "…Now that's a reason."

Annie's eyes widened with realization. She stared out the door, knowing Wrecker…

Knowing…

She closed her eyes.

She knew now… Even if she failed…

"My dad needs me. I've gotta at least try. I've gotta at least try."

She smiled at Tritonio, who winked at her. "Well, then… What are we waiting for?"

"So, I'll leave you two now to settle your differences! I'm sure it will be very messy and gory, and, well, this is a new vest, so yeah.", Tritonio/Slippy explained as he began to walk out the door, a lost Wrecker and a maniacal Swampbeard staring at each other in the treasury room, the glinting gold reflecting off Tritonio/Slippy's vest buttons.

He grinned saucily at them. "Swampbeard, make sure to get the box to the best pub at Toad Town, the one near the slums? Thank youuuu!", he greeted and strutted off to his exit.

Wrecker watched him leave with a frown and then stared back at Swampbeard. Time slowed to a crawl, and crawled to a halt. The heavy, primal breathing of Swampbeard, pungent of rage and madness, permeated the area. Wrecker didn't consider the options: they both were horrible.

He couldn't let anyone die, not again.

Not again…

Wrecker closed his eyes, as Swampbeard tasted the moment. "Well, well, well… Finally, just you and me. All these years… All this pain…"

Swampbeard lifted his sword, face shaking and the slightest smile appearing on it. "And I can finally kill you."

Wrecker couldn't move a muscle, but the gears in his head kept turning: How could he save Annie AND everyone else? He couldn't give the box, but he couldn't fight Swampbeard.

There was only one option. It was incredibly unlikely, but…

"And yet you won't.", he sounded, fully determined, fists clenched.

"And how come?", Swampbeard asked, barely containing himself.

Wrecker felt her in his heart. Wrecker felt the world in his soul. He opened his eyes, and the real Wrecker was finally out. "…Because I have a reason."

And with that he bolted off, hopping like a madman off walls and doorways.

Swampbeard took a moment to comprehend this…

And screaming with unbridled resentment, he pursued the frog, stomping like a giant across the cars.

It sounded like stampeding mantises, and the residents of every car screamed and shrieked as the two dodged tables, carriers of dishes and suitcases, sword strikes ruining all three types of items, while Wrecker kept shouting out apologies.

"Pardon! Sorry, ma'am! I am profoundly ashamed, sir!"

"I'LL MAKE YOU PROFOUNDLY DEAD!", Swampbeard shouted, and Wrecker noted that Swampbeard's banter took nosedives when he was angry.

Wrecker could feel the box jump up and down in his backpack like his heart pounding in his chest, and fear reverberated in his head as Swampbeard got more and more savage with every strike of his sword. Wrecker knew he would run (LEAP!) out of (HOP!) train soon (SKIP!) but he wouldn't give up, he'd find a way through this and save Annie, he would, he had to!

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR YOU, WRECKER! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE! JUST LEAVE THE BOX TO SOMEONE WHO CAN HANDLE IT! JUST LET ME FINISH THIS MADNESS!", Swampbeard roared as he bounced and the train jumped in the air from the repracussions of that leap.

Wrecker stared him down, almost ready to remove his mask and mark his redemption. "Only one will die today!"

And with that he slid underneath Swampbeard's legs, feeling his aching bones as he kept running but in slower and slower speeds.

"I have to keep going… I have to…", Wrecker said, eyes blinking as his health finally began to catch up to him. He could only keep going like this for so long, and he could feel his right leg on fire as he kept running his life off, as Swampbeard took another leap.

"NO MORE, WRECKER! IT'S TIME YOU PAYED FOR YOUR CRIMES!", Swampbeard shouted, and with that, he shoved his sword in Wrecker's right leg.

Wrecker shouted out with pain as the bone broke, and never healed, and lying on a heap in the floor, barely able to keep his eyes open, Wrecker reached for a punch at Swampbeard, who easily dodged.

Another attempt at a punch, and then a kick with his left leg, then right.

Wrecker could barely move, could barely reach.

Swampbeard laughed once more, and lifted his sword. "Look at you… Finally, after all this time, your luck has run out. You're a Wrecker… And I'm gonna send you to hell, where you belong."

Swampbeard smiled like a madman, tasting blood.

Wrecker had no last words this time… Well, almost.

There was no escape. There was no way out. All Wrecker could do was pray.

And he refused to pray for himself.

"Save… Annie… To hell with me… But save… Save my daughter…", Wrecker whispered, tears running down, as the sword began to set down to it's intended target…

But instead of a blood curdling slash, Wrecker heard a sharp, metallic clang.

Wrecker looked up, and there, protecting him with a sword as he was down and defenseless…

Was Annie.

She smiled at him. "Hey."

Wrecker took a moment to digest it…

And he shed a tear as he smiled back. "Hey, kiddo."

Unfortunately, Swampbeard was still there, and, bellowing with indignation, he swiped his sword.

Annie, stopping him without even looking, picked Wrecker up from the ground, and despite his potentially broken leg, he picked up his sword and blocked him too.

And with zero dialogue since they didn't need it, the father and daughter fought back against the giant, the rest of the rain passengers still staring on with shocked and horrified faces.

Meanwhile, on top of the train, Tritonio/Slippy took a moment to admire his place. He looked down at the view, eyes sparkling like the gem stones in his pockets. The wind blowing his hair, he sighed contently. "So that's what it's like."

"Don't get used to it."

Tritonio/Slippy immediately turned around, for once caught by surprise. His sword immediately lifted as he looked upon the real Tritonio, whose eyes were stormy.

"…So… You've come to get your revenge.", Slippy stated, ready to survive as always.

Tritonio shook his head. "I'm here to do what's right."

Slippy began to get angry, years of injustice erupting from his soul as he lost his cool for the first time. "I was abused too, you know? I was nothing but dirt too!"

Tears began to burst out, as Slippy forgot about the money for just a moment, and screamed from deep down his shallow pool. "…WHERE'S MY HAPPINESS?! I'M AN AMPHIBIAN TOO!"

"Yes. You are. But you have been living pretty for a while now. And you're too blind to see it.", Tritonio said, sadness trapped in his throat. He looked away, failing to believe that it was…

"…You were my friend, Slippy. I loved you. You weren't dirt to me."

"I don't need your pity! I had my fair share of pain, and I'm not letting go of what I have! I've earned this!"

Tritonio extended his hand, the wind making their costumes flap in the wind, his sword by his side, his heart on his sleeve. "…It's not too late. You can still turn around."

"…Tritonio never gives up.", Slippy said, and he pointed his sword at Tritonio and prepared to charge.

"…No. No I won't.", Tritonio said, despite knowing how badly hurt he was. There was no other way, was there?

He held aloft his sword. He straightened his coat. He took a deep breath.

And he deflected Slippy's sword strike, the two locked in fierce battle.

"Toad Town is the next stop."

"…They'll be proud. That's how he is. That's how we're wired."

"Except for me."

"…If I could I would give back… But how? How can I ever make up for it?"

"I'm a killer. I'm a monster."

"I'm sorry Mom. I'm sorry."

"…I can't give up, but how can I do anything to make up for it if I can only do wrong?"

"…I hate paradoxes."

"…How do I know that this isn't who I am?"

"…How do I know that there is a reason for me?"

Grime was sure he was lost…

Grime was sure he was evil…

There was no way of proving he still had time…

Or was there?

As Grime walked down the car, he suddenly saw them.

They were struggling. The girl was barely deflecting the wild and ferocious sword strikes, and him…

He…

He was on one leg, barely alive, barely awake, sword about to be knocked out of the way.

Grime didn't think.

He had no time to digest this.

Because like a rocket, he suddenly found himself deflecting the potentially fatal sword strike to Wrecker.

"…Grime?!", Wrecker called out, as Annie rushed to his aid as he collapsed to the ground.

Grime had no time to say anything, except "Run!", as he and Swampbeard were locked in fierce battle, the latter so furious that he began to pound away at Grime like he would have had with Wrecker.

Wrecker extended a hand in vain, wishing he could do something, but he truly was hurt and drained of energy. Annie, hoisting him up and letting his arm rest over her shoulder, began to run to the conductor's room.

"If we're not arriving in like, a minute, we're jumping out of the door!", Annie ordered, and Wrecker nodded, before asking "But are you sure? The box will be safer in your hands, and… I don't know how much time I have left."

Wrecker began to reach towards the bag but Annie stopped his hand and smiled reassuringly at him. "I am sure. You trust me about this stuff, right?"

Wrecker didn't hesitate here. "I do."

"…So trust me. I want you to board off with me."

Wrecker looked at her as she galloped almost to the conductor's room, brave, defiant, confident, kind.

Annie looked back at him as he smiled. "What?"

"…Nothing."

As the two neared the conductor's room, Grime and Swampbeard kept fighting, the latter clearly dominating, each strike like a tsunami to Grime's head, the toad bleeding heavily now from a gash on the side of his head. Despite this, Grime was still with a leg in the fight, trying to use his anger at seeing his friend being almost killed to apply pressure to Swampbeard's legs (he could tell immediately thanks to his military training that the pirate's legs were his weak spots) but he was too afraid to go too far, and so wasn't giving enough pressure. His leg lock was ineffective, and Swampbeard unleashed a barrage of punches to Grime's head.

The battle was savage and brutal, both men bleeding from their mouths and struggling with black eyes, ferocity leading the fight, unlike the battle between Slippy and Tritonio, which was more refined, more tragic.

Slippy's technique was perfect and refined, to a terrifying degree: He had clearly been practicing for hours to copy and even improve upon Tritonio's original form. He was faster, especially on the defense, as if he could do this forever. If it wasn't for the nature of the fight and the motivations of his former protage, he would have complimented him.

Tritonio meanwhile had clear weaknesses, one's Slippy was long since aware and taking advantage of. The Salamandar was basically fighting on one knee, his sword hand deteriating by the minute, only his determination and belief in his cause keeping him going.

"Think, man, think! Slippy must have a weakness!", Tritonio thought, but he couldn't see it. Up until now, Slippy had shown no sign of impatience, no all encompassing rage, no nothing!

And he was too dumb to fall for a trick like throwing some of his gold off the train, he wouldn't jump after it!

Over confidence? Perhaps, but was he too clever for that?

Tritonio inwardly cursed as Slippy slashed his leg and he cried out in pain. Age had truly caught up to him, and all the running from yesterday had been too much for his ancient body.

Slippy drew blood, and his eyes were anticipating it. He drew closer with his blade, as Tritonio kept wincing in pain.

"…All my life… I was nothing…", Slippy mumbled out, feeling the moment. He looked up to the sky, and felt the light on him. He was blessed, finally.

Tritonio looked up at him. "…You weren't nothing to me. Only to them."

"Well, now they will see me. I am no longer a pretender to the throne.", Slippy said, adopting his old master's voice, and slicing the old man's hand off, making him scream.

"Slippy… Please… Maria and the others need me!", Tritonio called out, feeling helpless, but not caring. He had to do what was right, regardless of how he came off.

But it was too late.

Slippy smirked, and he picked up Tritonio by his throat, the old man seeing his life flash past.

"…I am The Terrible Train Thief Tritonio."

And with that, Tritonio got kicked off onto the ground below, dust and grass kicking up onto the air as his body disappeared. He closed his eyes, wishing he could have done more.

Slippy kept standing on the train, accepting his position with no more challengers. He was Tritonio. Finally.

Back on the train cars, Wrecker and Annie had already talked to the conductor, and time was running out: It would take 3 hours to reach Toad Town and Toad Tower. And that was by train!

Wrecker furrowed his brow as he and Annie approached the first car and the window that they would have to break through to leave. "This is gonna hurt, but we can't let him get you, or the box."

"The box?", Annie asked, having not seen it at all during this journey.

Wrecker face palmed. He hadn't told her, had he? "The box your father had! I found it beside me when we landed that day, so just in case it was dangerous I kept it for safekeeping. Swampbeard wants it."

"Then we better get outta here already!", Annie said, and the two prepared to jump out, but as they did, they got knocked into the side of the car, lying down on a hurting heap on the floor, Wrecker's leg screaming in pain.

"Thought you could escape so easily?", Swampbeard cackled, with a bloodied and bruised Grime vainly holding on to his neck. "I'll have that box now."

Grime's eyes widened. "No! You have no idea what it's capable of! I won't let more people die!", and he tried harder and harder to stop him, refusing to listen to the voice in his head that told him to kill the behemoth.

"No… No…", Wrecker voiced, but he couldn't move. And neither could Annie, as Swampbeard kept them under his legs.

Grime tried once more to stop him, but he easily swatted him aside, and as they all winced in pain, he took the box out of the backpack.

It shined and gleamed, and Swampbeard caressed it for a second. "…So long… I have searched for thee…"

Pure happiness on his face, his smile twisted evilly. "Finally… I can destroy The Wrecker…"

Wrecker knew it was too late… So he held onto Annie and embraced her as hard as he can. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I failed ya! I just want you to know that I love you like you were my real daughter!"

Annie embraced back, tears streaking her cheeks. "I love you too, Dad!"

And as they hugged to protect each other, and as Grime stumbled to his feet and tried to jump towards the box, Swampbeard made his wish…

And opened the box.

Blinding hellish lights crawled out and the sky turned a dark red as the explosion didn't affect the train, but did throw Wrecker, Annie, Grime and Swampbeard to the forest floor. Wrecker found dirt in his mouth and he spat it out, Annie on top of him. "Is it morning?", Annie asked, hurt from the blast.

Wrecker was sure his leg was gone now; even if it healed, he would never walk the same way, now would he?

But more importantly was where were they. Wrecker and Annie looked around and saw nothing but grass and trees. The sun was shining. It was like nothing happened.

"…Where's Swampbeard?", Annie asked the question in the air, and Wrecker stood up, albeit in pain, and protectively lifted his sword. Annie did so as well, and they jumped when they heard a shout…

But it was just Grime, who had fallen from a tree branch. He winced in pain, and Wrecker leapt to his aid. "You ok, pal?"

"Yeah, I'm ok… Pal?", Grime asked, surprised. He had never heard Wrecker call him such names.

Wrecker smiled. "Good."

He steadied him and shook his hand heartily, confusing Grime even more. "Thank you. You… You really did us a solid."

"Us? Oh right, there's you.", Grime said, feeling ashamed for not noticing the bright young lady who reflected sunlight. She beamed and waved, grateful too for his actions.

"Thanks for the save! I guess Wrecker was right, you're one of the good guys!"

Grime wished he could prove that right. Even if he did do something good for them, that didn't necessarily mean he was good. He… He still killed Houdini…

Annie shook his hand, and he forgot all about that for a moment, as he shook back her soft hand. "Thank you. I… Um…"

Annie's smile was almost infectious, he almost wanted to smile back, but suddenly, an inamphibian sound could be heard across the forest floor.

Swords were unsheathed immediately, and nervous eyes scanned the whole place, looking for the threat, looking for Swampbeard.

But what they saw was not what they expected.

It, if it even could be described as such, was a red and black misty tentacled creature, with a mouth like a vortex, eyes that peered into your soul and a voice that send chills down your spine. It was massive and it was horrifying, and it held Swampbeard aloft, the pirate looking frozen solid, scared beyond belief.

It floated like a ghost, and it stared at you like it knew the darkness in your soul. The whole sky turned red and black as it judged them, but none of them were dark enough. None of them were the right bond.

And with that, it consumed Swampbeard like a spider, leaving his husk of a body, cold and unfeeling, on the ground, and like that, disappeared into the box, not that Wrecker, Grime or Annie saw that, they were too horrorstricken to understand anything.

Wrecker finally managed to move as he stared down at the dead body of his old enemy. He knelt down and, with sadness in his eyes, shut the pirate's eyelids. "…Safe sailing, old friend."

Standing up, Wrecker turned to Grime and Annie, and looked to the horizon the box suddenly in view. Picking it up, Wrecker, Grime and Annie all stared at each other. Whatever this was, whatever it did, if it led to the monster…

It would have to be answered.

But for now…

"…Let's go to the tower.", Wrecker said. The two others nodded, but they all felt foreboding in their hearts as they walked through the forest.

What would befall them?

"So… You're gonna go?"

Wrecker looked up, having been so sunk in his thoughts he took a while to return to the surface to notice Annie, still dressed like she always did but now in a room decorated with banners and weapons of the toad army. Brown wooden panels and walls surrounded them, but they didn't feel suffocated.

In fact, they felt… Safe.

Well, sort of.

They had arrived the day before at the tower to much hullabaloo: Grime had received a celebration in his honor for the "vanquish" of the killer of his mother (He would have to comfort his friend later), and when Muck ordered a bunch of workers to find the box, Wrecker and Grime knew they couldn't let this fall into anyone's hands.

So the night they arrived, with drinks being clinked for those who could not chug down a drop, Wrecker and Grime had agreed on two things: That Grime would stay back and keep watch on Annie, and…

"Back to Wartwood?", Annie asked. "What's in Wartwood?"

Wrecker flashed a colorful egg out of nowhere and in no time at all cracked it open and revealed a ticket.

"Our ticket to a safe life. For everyone in Amphibia."

Wrecker strapped on his boots and shakily held onto a walking stick Grime had lent him (the toad had given him a lot, he'd have to thank him as well). He stood up and looked at Annie, who was concerned. He smiled encouragingly. "Nothing will go wrong. It's a simple trip to the Bizarre Bazzar. Tomorrow night the bazzar starts, and there I will find an…"

He hesitated, stumbling over his words. "…An old co-worker, to put it mildly. She'll know how to deal with this."

Annie put her arms on her hips. "She'll deal with me if she doesn't."

Wrecker chuckled and leaning down, held her close. "…I'll be safe. I promise. I don't break those."

"…Why can't I come?"

"Because even if it's safe for me, it's not for you.", Wrecker replied, and Annie scowled, which made him laugh.

"I can take care of myself!", Annie said, sticking her tongue out.

"I know that, but I'd rather you stay out of trouble. It's just 3 days. Even you could do that!", he ribbed, nudging her, and she nudged back, grinning, before embracing him.

"…I'll be good."

Wrecker closed his eyes tight and let his tear slide. "I have no doubt of that."

Before they parted, Annie suddenly remarked sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "…I know I called you Dad a few times. I know that that was a little weird, I hope that… Um… You see…"

She trailed off. And Wrecker, for once feeling worthy of it, leant down and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, daughter."

Annie sighed in relief and sunk into his love. It was ok.

She was ok.

As his stick shook wildly, Wrecker steadied it, and looked upon Grime, who was still a storm of emotions. He had done some good things, but he had still killed Houdini. He just couldn't decide what was right or wrong, if he had time or not.

All he had was Wrecker right now. If he could at least do him right once more…

"I hate to ask for favors, especially after all you did to save me.", Wrecker said, and Grime shook his head.

"You're my friend. It's the least I can do.", he muttered, averting his eyes.

Wrecker stared at him gratefully. "…Thank you, pal. Truly."

Grime looked back with surprise. "…I thought you…"

Wrecker looked at the sky and smiled. "…I don't know. But I do know that you saved my life. I know that you are my friend."

He looked back at Annie, who waved goodbye. He waved back. "And if you keep her safe, I will always be in your debt."

He extended a hand, and Grime, shocked, shook back. "…Thank you."

Wrecker smiled again, patted his back, and with that, the box safely in his bag, he began to leave.

"…Get rid of it. No one can have it. Right now, Wrecker…"

He saluted. "You are the line."

Wrecker shook his head. "No… WE are the line."

And thus, Wrecker left, Grime taking a deep breath and hoping he could handle this girl he had never met.

She beamed at him. He smiled shyly back. He really hoped he could.

As Wrecker walked past the jungle he trudged through so many times, but now for a heroic cause, he remembered how he had seen the original Tritonio's body earlier in the jungle, the dying salamander crying his final tears.

Wrecker had tried to save him, but it was too late. And as he left this world, Tritonio begged Wrecker to forgive himself and help those less fortunate in Amphibia.

"…I was The Terrible Train Thief Tritonio. I fought for others… Now please… Please… Do what is right. She believes in you. So do I."

Wrecker closed his eyes as he prayed to the noble thief.

"I will, Tritonio."

He looked to the horizon. "I am The Wrecker…"

He clenched his fist and walked off.

"…And I will protect."

He had a reason after all.

POST CREDITS SCENE:

A council of fire. A room of red. Hooded cloaks, paintings depicting the horrible beast in the forest.

In a circle they stand, chanting.

The box had activated yesterday…

The beast had been out, for a moment.

The beast they had created.

The key to ruling Amphibia…

Who had it?

"The one they call Wrecker… He left under mysterious circumstances. He must have the box.", One says.

"Send that thief. Send our best men. Send our secret weapons.", they chant.

"Gentlemen, we will. By tonight we will finally fix this land. We will rid of the dirt and create a better world. One ruled by the wise and the just.", a voice in the middle called out.

"May the beast share your body. May you harness his power.", they chanted.

He rose.

He removed his hood.

Captain Muck clenched his fist. "Amphibia…"

"…I am the way."

He grinned.

And laughed.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Homeward Bound

…

Sunlight.

Crickets chirped…

Birds tweeted…

Leaves crunched under his feet.

The daylight sun was high up in the air as The Wrecker treked through the forest floor, his footsteps peaceful, but direct. He had a possibility, he had a reason, and he was going to make it right, obstacles be damned.

But he still took a moment to look around. It was odd; he had travelled this path a million times, but it seemed like only today he saw it as well. The trees stood mighty and tall, the leaves cast a welcome shade from the scorching heat. The wind tickled at his feet, but it was a soothing breeze.

It was a soothing breeze.

He froze, and tried to comprehend that feeling. Soothing. Comfortable.

It was only a few moments, but the fact that he was feeling good was just… Striking.

Feeling lighter on his feet, he kept walking, but with a smile in his heart.

"Heh. Sure is peaceful.", he breathed in, taking in the forest air. If he had just been wiser, if he had just had guidance, if he had known what to do and what not…

He could have enjoyed this a long time ago.

But instead of moping Wrecker instead chose to see the bright side. "At least I am now. Not everyone gets what I have now."

His eyes narrowed as the only weight currently on his heart weighed down on his back as well. "…But they will."

The box had stopped humming a while ago but it still sent a shiver down Wrecker's spine each time its mere presence crawled into his mind.

But the shiver WOULD be dealt with, he reminded himself, as he kept on walking, beginning to approach an all too familiar opening.

Any minute now…

Captain Mire's harrowing grin flashed in his face.

Any moment now…

His parents anger reverberated in his ear drum.

Any step now…

A fire raged on, all because he had selfishly decided to live instead of be a slave…

"Stop it, frogdamn it!", Wrecker cursed himself, kicking a tree with his hurt leg and wincing. The walking stick made of wood from a Doom Tree resumed it's work, but it hurt.

But limping or not he would arrive.

And so he did.

It was nearly blinding, the sunlight, as he looked over them, clothes dramatically waving in the wind. Thanks to a dry season the town was more desert like than grassy, sand spreading everywhere, abandoned houses still abandoned since the disaster, some never repaired.

But it was the same: The fountain still spat out glorious pools of water in the middle of city square, the stores still hustled and bustled, the sounds of children playing and old friends greeting each other serving as ambience. A fly swooped down and caught a frog on a date, but he'd be fine.

They were all the same…

But he wasn't.

"Thank frog for that.", he said, as he took a deep breath. He had to move but he was rooted to the spot. He knew why, but there was no time for this! Still, he felt frozen. He looked at them from the forest he was standing in, leaves still casting a shadow.

For a moment he considered turning back…

But no. This town, this world, his daughter… They had suffered enough. This time he would stop the pain.

This time he would prove he earned this. This place, this…

"…Home…", he said shakily, battling half sad half happy tears. With all the pain, with all the doubt, with all the regret…

He was happy to be home.

THE WRECKER

CHAPTER 5: HOMEWARD BOUND

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…"

Grime had been a toad soldier for 10 years now, and he had encountered many challenges and obstacles, hurdles that he had had to leap over time and time again to reach the existentially horrible position he was in.

"Where is she, where IS she?!"

He had tangled wild plants, maniacal pirate/thieves, frogs out to end his bleak existence.

"Has anyone seen a 20 year old frog woman, yea high, perpetual skip to her step?"

But Grime had learned in the last 24 hours that looking after a frog his same age with the attention span of a goldfish was way harder than all that stuff.

"Maybe I should take a nice break and climb a mountain after this…", thought Grime as he stopped to catch his breath, having run down the tower stairs for what must have been the 500th time. Bending down, he could feel the sweat trickle down his face. It was hot that day, sweltering, really. Wartwood must have been hot like a frying pan!

Thinking of Wartwood, of course, led Grime to think of his friend (he couldn't believe he could say that), Wrecker.

For years Grime had admired the Wrecker: He was a loyal soldier, always having your back in battle. For a long time when Grime was little, Wrecker had looked after him to some sort of capacity, guarding him from threats, even at night when he had nightmares about his mother. He followed his father's orders better than he ever could, yet kept a strict moral code. The one time he had broken it was to protect a fellow soldier.

…And all Grime had done was break it in vengeful rage.

"Stop… Thinking about it…", he felt his chest harden and his mind buzz, before letting out a sharp breath. Grime winced: every time he remembered what he had done to Houdini, he felt seething pain, a minor panic attack of sorts occurring each time.

He would have liked to sit down and rest, but every time he laid down, it felt like he was lying on wood. Better to just keep going, he had to find Annie anyway.

Passing the training hall, an 8 year old toad in uniform, brandishing a dagger, waved to get Grime's attention. "She's outside near on the other side of the tower! You better get to her, though, mister! She's gonna be in BIG trouble!"

Grime tried to ignore how small the solider in front of him was and he practically bolted outside, the sound of steps on stone tiles soon being replaced with sand being kicked up into the air. The hot Amphiba sun was really doing a number on the landscape.

Grime took a sharp turn, and there she was, sun illuminating off her like the first time he saw her. That was odd, but not important; he found the graffiti on the wall way worse.

"Ms. Lilypad!", Grime exclaimed, panicking. He almost felt like a teenager in those funny smelling library books he would borrow about high school toads and their many life lessons. "We're… Or, well, you're, gonna get in so much trouble!"

He looked behind him, half expecting his father to appear out of nowhere with that frightening growl, but instead there was no one out there.

Annie simply proudly smiled at her most recent artistic statement: Once she would have just splattered blood over the wall, but with the new lease of confidence she had, AND the fact that for some reason she had been allowed to say and do whatever she wants with zero consequences at Toad Tower, she decided to go a little bolder.

Remember.

A simple word, perhaps, but next to the number of citizens from Marsh Pond who had perished, it was effective.

Grime stared up at the graffiti and got even more agitated. "Ms. Lilypad, I… I don't want to tell you what to say, I'm just worried that…"

Annie simply smirked at him, hand on her hip, sass personified at that moment. "Dude, your dad hasn't done ANYTHING to me, even though I trashed all his portraits, changed the training schedules and covered his statue with dung."

"…I'M SORRY, WHAT?!"

Grime was hyperventilating while Annie fell into a heap of giggles on the ground, wiping off a tear. "Dude, you should SEE your face! You're taking this way too seriously!"

"OF COURSE I AM! I don't need Wrecker coming back and telling me I failed him because you pulled all these pranks!", Grime explained, eyes shifting with fear.

Annie stopped laughing, but not smiling, as she comfortingly put her arm around Grime, the latter still shaking. "Grime, dude, relax! I'll stop if it's such a pain for you."

"No, don't stop! I'm here to look after you, not limit you! Why, frog voices must be heard as well.", he whispered, his eyes radiating a desire not to stifle the girl.

Annie couldn't help but smirk again, placing a finger on Grime's lips. "So why can't I hear your voice?"

"Well, I, uh…" Grime stammered at first, before hanging his head low. "I can't. Here."

"Well, let's go somewhere else, then! I don't want you to be stifled too!", Annie offered charitably, again flashing that winning smile, and Grime once more felt that odd tingle when someone was being kind to him. He wondered if it was a tingle of satisfaction or of shame at being offered it.

Still, if it meant Annie wasn't going to trash the tower further, thus hopefully saving her from his father's wrath…

"I guess I can keep you safe at toad town…", Grime thought out loud, wondering if he knew any nice spots to just walk and talk in. Toad Town was a modern marvel, or at least, so he was told.

Annie wasn't up for that tourist trap however. "Toad Town? Really?", she groaned, blowing a raspberry and pulling a thumbs down. "No offence, I know it's your home town and all, but we can't walk and talk freely there!"

Grime hated it, but she had a point: The brainwashing was almost as prevalent there as it was at Toad Tower. But where else could they go? There was no other city for about half a day's walk, and Wrecker surely wouldn't want his daughter off to some strange place with him.

"Guess we'll have to stay here, then. Only place close to here is Wartwood, and we're not going there.", Grime informed, and Annie's face drooped. "Especially not when it's Grubhog day, whole town comes there that time of year. At least, so I was told."

Annie perked up and began to jump up and down excitedly, rattling Grime. "GRUBHOG DAY? Are you kidding me?! That's, like, my favorite holiday!"

"…It is?", Grime asked, surprised. He didn't think he had ever heard of people liking Grubhog day THAT much. He never asked, of course, no time for ice breakers in his line of work, but still.

"Yeah, dude! We MUST go!", Annie said, and she began to pack her art supplies, Grime shaking his head again.

"Oh, no! No, no, no! Wrecker said stay here! Toad Town is far enough as it is, we CANNOT go to Wartwood!", he said, and he added in his thoughts "And she definitely can't see the frog slums in Toad Town, so stay put it is".

Annie sighed in frustration and rolled her eyes. "What are you so worried about? I can protect myself, you are more than capable, I mean, look at those arms! Swole AF, dude."

Grime blushed; he REALLY wasn't used to compliments. He felt his muscles. They WERE sort of built.

"And besides, I'm 20, not 6. I love dad with all my heart, but he can be a TEENSY overprotective.", Annie stated, and Grime laughed along.

"Yeah, I… Totally know that feeling. Dads, right?".

What was he doing? He was acting and talking like such a fool! "Damn, this social stuff is harder than with my men!", he thought, rubbing his red face sheepishly.

Well, embarrassment be damned, even if it did sound fun to go to that festival. It always sounded interesting, but it would have to wait! "I'm sorry, Annie, but we must stay here."

Annie stood up, her bag ready, and she motioned Grime to come along. "I promise you it'll be ok. Dad's supposed to be back tomorrow night, right? We'll go to the festival, stay away from him if he's there (which I doubt he will, he's not a party guy), and then we'll hightail it back here like nothing happened!"

Grime bit his lip; he couldn't shake the feeling it was gonna end up a disaster.

But… But who was he to give commands? Who was he to make decisions?

He had caused so much pain and suffering… Perhaps by giving Annie this, he could at least for once give back. And he could still protect Annie for Wrecker, so he'd have that as well!

It was better than nothing…

Grime stared up at Annie, and, with a resigned breath, nodded. "I'm not taking my eyes off of you."

"Roger that! But, like, don't say stuff like that next to dad. You have any idea how many jokes he'll crack about us dating or something?", Annie chuckled, and Grime turned red, hoping he'd forget that comment.

He definitely wouldn't forget her brilliant smile, however, as they began to walk out towards the forest.

The day before, deep in the secret halls inside Toad Tower, Captain Muck stood like an oak, staring at a painting of his greatest desire: The Calamity Box.

His clawed and withering hand shook as it caressed the canvas, the oils and pastes used to replicate the box as fading as he was. Like the autumn leaves on a tree, they had both changed colors, changed hues, and their luster of the past was but now an echo in their present ears.

Spring would come soon…

But Muck knew that only one of them would be restored. And he was gonna make sure that it would be him.

Finally finishing his introspection, he turned around and inspected the gathering in the most private of his rooms. The hired thief lazily glanced up at him, his newfound riches the only light not coming in from the dim lightblub of sorts. The two soldiers obediently saluted, one clearly trembling at his presence, the other inspired by his magnitude. And finally there was the weapon, less creature and more tool. It sat there, growling softly, restrained by chains, barely repressing it's animal rage.

"…Once there was chaos. Once there was strife. Once there was nothing but bloodshed.", Muck began, walking back and forth, as if he were their general and they were his army. Which they were, really. They were ALL his army. Each one fell under his command, each one had to obey, or the line would shatter.

It was simple logic. It was simple facts.

"This great land was ravaged by our enemies, by those who wished to destroy us. It was clear as day: The weaker species couldn't lead, only destroy. A superior race was needed."

Muck stared down at the lesser beings in front of him.

"The toads were needed."

His hushed, but commanding tone controlled the room, even the one who didn't believe a word he said had to admit that he was in charge in word and in spirit.

He kept on with his history lesson, his dark cape like the night sky, following the one that held its reigns. "So my forefathers decided to craft a solution. To create a device that, in the right toad's hands, would ensure Amphibia's safety and thriving. An end to the calamity…"

"In other words…", his eyes narrowed with meaning. "… A calamity box."

"And you want us to tail that Wrecker guy, right?", Tritonio, the terrible train thief, smirked at the captain, a golden coin glinting from in front of his eye.

"If you are a man of your word. But that requires for the box to be here as well.", Captain Muck made it clear to Tritonio, who nodded.

"And if you are a man of your word, then I'm leaving here with more than a few measly coins.", Tritonio replied, making sure not to come off as disloyal. He didn't like the toads, but he knew what happened when one messed with royalty.

"Captain Muck SIR, we will return with the box, or may our heads be used to warn our brothers and sisters of what failure entails, SIR.", Pepper vowed, while Smudge stammered in accordance "I mean, we're not g-g-gonna d-d-d-die, we're definitely succeeding! I hope."

"Ah, always good to see such loyalty! If only the rest of your lot were anything like you, soldier.", Muck complimented, and Pepper tried to control her emotions.

"Yes, SIR. I am at your beck and call."

The creature growled again, and Muck looked at Pepper once more. "Is the ballista ready?"

Pepper patted the beast, proud grin plastered across her face. "More than ready, SIR! It will crush his bones into dust, if the situation calls for it."

"And I hope it won't. Wrecker is a good soldier, a good tool. I would rather keep him, but when one fights for the greater good, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Our great land is under invasion. Every day they come closer to restoring chaos. They refuse to let those best equipped to protect them to do just that. But that's ok…"

Muck turned around, and smiled evilly, as he felt the fires inside him rage harder. His soul screamed for it's other half, but he would soon be complete and his destiny, the one his father could not fulfill, would finally be completed. He clenched his fist.

"…Soon they will all be out of the way."

"…Home…", Wrecker couldn't stop thinking it as he walked down the oddly sandy hill into the unusually desert looking town. His cane kept slightly sinking into the golden ground, so his limp looked worse than it seemed.

It didn't remove his smile however, as he gazed again upon the roads of his youth. It was strange, wasn't it? A place that bore him so much pain, and all it did was bring joy to his face. But it wasn't the place as much as the people in it that had hurt him so.

That he had hurt back.

Well, perhaps he was exaggerating. His recent escapades had proven to him that while he had made mistakes, he had not been nearly as bad as he thought he was. Perhaps this would go quite pleasantly!

"That sure would be nice.", Wrecker thought, consoled by the thought that people would welcome him back. He HAD been nearly sold to slavery, surely they would be sympathetic!

Regardless, Wrecker simply enjoyed looking at all the sights the town had to offer to him once more. There was nothing new, but that was sort of the point: It was immensely comforting to see that it had all stayed the same.

Only he had changed.

Wrecker kept sight seeing, too gripped by nostalgia to notice the odd looks he was being given. There, there was the bakery, Mrs. Flour's bakery, the sweet smell of baked bread wafting in the air.

Over there was Mayor Frogsworth's city hall! He was always sitting on his easy chair, smoking his pipe, and happily greeting citizens when they came to discuss problems, or just talk! He always had this slightly too sweet bowl of candies.

And there was the Sundew Café! Mr. Sundew always had such a bright smile as he handed you your morning cup of coffee! Wrecker would have loved to sit there and chat for a while, it wasn't like he didn't have time.

Beginning to walk over there, Wrecker suddenly heard a delightful old sound of merriment: The singing of the town weirdo, Waldo. Wrecker beamed at the memory; Waldo had always cheered the children of Wartwood up when they walked past him, and while he was certainly no longer a child, he felt that a friendly greeting would go a long way.

Turning around, his dark, hole ridden cloak kicking up sand, his sword still hanging from his sheath, the faintest hint of blood still lingering on it, the foreboding warrior went up to shake the fool's hand.

"Waldo! By frog, it's been years! Am I glad to see you again!", Wrecker greeted, but the blue frog that turned to him was very different. The only eye that was currently open diluted and he let out a panicked scream.

"Oh, no! It's him! He's come for us! Hide! Hide!", the frog shouted out, dashing from one corner of town square to another, his legs tangling and distangling with every move.

Wrecker was thoroughly confused by the reaction, and by the stranger in front of him, but he decided to reassure him.

"Wait, stranger!", he cried out as he ran after him, the chase kicking up dust and pushing down random bystanders. Every time Wrecker got close Wally screamed from fear, and after a while, Wally leapt into Sundew Café.

Wrecker was right after him, but the blue blur that he had been chasing was already gone from his sight. The doors swung open, and the old tack piano stopped abruptly.

An uneasy silence floated in the air, as Wrecker realized that all the eyes were on him. Nervous, fearful, judging. Cards were placed down, waiters stopped in their tracks and stared and the doors finally stopped swinging back and forth.

Wrecker hesitantly stepped forwards, and sharp gasps echoed in the café. The silence broke him.

He lifted his arm, and again everyone gasped, with one gentleman saying "Put your sword down!" in an alarmed tone.

Wrecker hadn't even lifted it, and he wouldn't have. Not again. But he placed it down, hoping he could calm the storm. Everyone stared intensely as he placed the sword down, and more than a few of them sighed in relief.

But they still stared.

Wrecker knew that he had to clear this confusion. He hadn't done anything, so why were they addressing him like this?

Taking another few tentative steps, to the growing fear of the patrons, he opened his mouth finally, already feeling a familiar throbbing in his chest. "…I'm not quite sure why everyone is reacting to me like this… But whatever it is, I would be more than happy to stop this feeling."

Wrecker looked down at the floor, and he felt the eyes bore holes in his body. It hurt. "…Whatever it is… I promise… I'm not here to hurt you."

"You're a toad soldier. What else could you possibly do?", a voice rose from the café's serving bar, and looking at her, Wrecker observed a yellowish frog lady, thin, prim, and proper, with small and delicate green flowers braided into the longest red hair Wrecker had ever seen. Her green dress floated in the sky with grace as she stepped up to him, causing everyone to gasp once more.

She looked him straight in the eye, and now that she was approaching him Wrecker noticed another detail; she wasn't alone.

"…I'm not one of them. Not anymore.", he stated, nervous, scared, but sure of his improvement, even if it was only a little.

"But you WERE one of them.", she retorted, and Wrecker tried a different route.

"Look, I used to live here, honest. Ask Mr. Sundew, he'll tell you!"

The woman stopped short, and placing a comforting hand on her pregnant stomach, she fought to not shed a tear, instead answering the inquiry as if she were having her teeth pulled out. "My grandfather... Is no longer with us."

"…I'm sorry to hear that. Truly.", Wrecker said, trying to comfort her, a hand outreached, but she ignored him.

"I am the new owner, Felicia Sundew, and the reason everyone here is cowering on their seats is because they don't want to end up like Marsh Pond. Like that frog.", Felicia Sundew explained, and Wrecker shook his head.

"I totally understand, but I didn't do that! In fact, I was trying to stop that!", he declared, but his declaration fell on deaf ears.

"Perhaps. We have no evidence. But you know what we have evidence of?", Felicia stated, and, snapping her fingers, she brought forth another parent, carrying his yawning 1 year old pollywog, who had a creepy stare but an adorable smile, into the center of the room.

The parent, local baker Mr. Flour, retracted a newspaper clipping and handed it over to Wrecker, who saw the headline.

The first frog death in over 40 years…

Wrecker looked up with guilty but determined eyes. "It's not what it looks like. I swear."

"Did you kill him?", Mr. Flour asked, and Felicia stared daggers at him. The rest of the café woke up and asked the question too.

"Yeah, did you do it or not?", one asked.

"It's a simple yes or no!", another asked.

"Are you gonna kill all of us?!", the village fool, Wally his name, blurted out in panic.

Wrecker looked around them. He couldn't deny the truth, he didn't want to. He knew he had wronged. He knew he had sinned.

But… But he also knew he had changed.

Could he still be forgiven? Be given a second chance?

Wrecker didn't know, but he knew he couldn't lie.

"…Yes. I did.", he admitted, remorseful, shameful, eyes shaking but not flinching away.

For a moment, a gasp sounded across the crowd, before they all stared at him with derision.

Well, all but one…

"Well, then, that's settled.", Felicia said, and she turned her back on him.

Wrecker bit his lip. "Yes, but…"

"What but? You killed him. What more is there to say?", Felicia stated with finality, and Mr. Flour nodded his head.

Wrecker wasn't used to arguing for his sake. In fact, he would have once agreed, but he knew now that life, people, actions, they were more complicated than black and white. He had to argue for his defense for once.

"There IS more to it! I'm not saying it was ok, but…"

Felicia suddenly turned angrily and stomped her foot, before holding her stomach from dizziness. "It wasn't ok and that's IT. A frog died because of you, and you expect us all to just let that slide?!"

"We should just tell him to scram! This is no town of criminals!", Mr. Flour remarked, while his daughter Maddie played with his chef's hat.

Wrecker wasn't sure what to say. Even if he were to say he had done it to save a friend, would they listen? Would they care?

Should they?

Suddenly, a homely drawl rose above the crowd and took hold of the room, with a hint of leadership, which soon dropped once the voice went back to showing no confidence. "Excuse me, ladies and gentlefrogs, but… Well, but, I think, perhaps, we shouldn't j-j-j-judge so hastily."

Everyone turned to observe the owner of the statement and Wrecker was surprised to see a toad standing in the spot. He was a lot taller than most toads, but he was also thinner than most, and there was a sort of innocence to his face, a sort of frankness that was so rare in his line of work. His clothes, a white shirt underneath a black jacket, purple dress pants and a red bow tie, clearly didn't fit.

Felicia rolled her eyes. "Toadie, you're not mayor, you're only the assistant!"

"And we need no context! He killed a frog!", Mr. Flour reminded, and Wrecker felt a metaphorical knife twist harder. Said like that, Wrecker had to wonder if there was any way that was forgivable.

Toadie, to his credit, tried again. "Now hold on, p-p-p-please! Is a frog not allowed to d-d-defend himself?"

Wally's answer was met with much vim and vigor. "Back! Back, monster!"

It was that last word that truly struck Wrecker and made him realize that… That…

That they wouldn't forgive him. Perhaps… Perhaps no one but Annie and Grime would…

He lifted his hand, making everyone cower. He felt another crack in his heart. "I… I don't want anyone else to suffer because of me. I… I was only passing by, I'll stay out of your way and be gone by tomorrow night, I promise."

"You better.", Felicia remarked, and Wrecker looked down with shame. He turned around, only Toadie staring at him with sympathy. His legs weighed like boulders as he walked out, the box's presence in his bag reminding him of his mission, but the last few minutes reminding him of his guilt.

Wrecker sighed, trying to ignore the panicking, screaming and crying person inside his heart. Trying to ignore the implications, that people truly did think he was a criminal, a killer, a monster…

A monster a monster a monster a monster a monster a monster a Monster A Monster A MONster A MONSTER A MONSTER A MONSTER!

Wrecker held his head in pain, trying to ignore it. "I have to keep going, for everyone's sake…"

But he had to sit down for a second. So he did, feeling so very…

Tired. Tired and lost.

Just when things were looking up…

"Surely it can't get any worse.", he mumbled, eyes closed, a tear streaking down.

"Oh, well, it got better for us. Does that still work, old friend?"

Wrecker recognized the tone and accent, and looking up, well, he had already known that his day had definitely gotten worse.

For Muck's mercenaries had arrived.

One by one they stood next to each other: Tritonio, sticking his sword to Wrecker's nose, smirking cockily as ever, diamond rings on each finger; Pepper, two strikingly sharp daggers dangling from each hand, her eyes bulging out like a fly; Smudge, all shaking and fearful, barely keeping his stick up; and The Ballista, barely contained by Pepper's leash, huffing and puffing and growling like a towering dog.

Wrecker scowled. He should have known, should have seen this coming…

"What do you want from me? I am on authorized leave.", Wrecker said, holding on to the little hope that they were out on a different mission, slowly standing up, the sword still following him.

"With an unauthorized item.", Tritonio quipped, still grinning, the smell of payment alluring as always.

Pepper cleared her throat and declared with utmost importance "While this is a covert mission, I can announce that the supreme savior Captain Muck would prefer if you came quietly, rather than put up a fuss."

"Yeah, man, no one needs to get hurt, right?", Smudge added, looking very unsure indeed.

The Ballista kept growling, his eyes continuously shifting towards the horizon and growling even more.

"Well, I mean, I can't come in quietly until I know what does Muck mean by unauthorized item. I have nothing but essentials.", Wrecker was stalling, but for now it was the only way, until he could calculate an escape route from this corner.

"You shall address him as Captain, you heathen!", Pepper barked, and Tritonio gave her a stink eye.

"Not what's important right now, now is it?", he commented, and she glared at him too.

"And neither is this conversation. I am here merely on vacation. As this army's most experienced soldier, I believe I have earned the benefit of the doubt.", Wrecker hated using that fact as leverage, but the world, his daughter, they were more important right now.

"So, you don't have it. Ok, good talk, let's get grub!", Smudge began to turn around, but Pepper smacked him so hard he turned right back.

"YOU'RE NOT HIS FAVORITE!", Pepper suddenly screamed, mouth almost frothing.

Tritonio then resumed his gaze on Wrecker. "Look, Wrecker, let's make this easy on all of us. You have the Calamity Box. You are the only survivor from Marsh Pond that could have it, and you conveniently decide to leave as soon as you arrived. Logic trumps your word. And my will trumps yours. So why not make this less messy? Wouldn't want to spoil all this sand with your blood.", Tritonio laid it on the line, and Wrecker immediately rejected it, despite his current emotional state.

"I don't have it. Leave this instant."

Tritonio sighed, and he lifted his sword to strike. "Wrong choice, Wrecker."

SLASH!

The sword nearly stuck down on his head, but Wrecker had managed to dodge just in time, and off he was, his legs pounding down on the ground like a horse almost, adrenaline pumping.

Tritonio's sword had struck the café's doors instead, causing Felicia to finally open the door and shoo the squatters. "Off with you, you ruffians! This is no battlefield!"

Tritonio pulled his sword out and growled as the sawdust hit his face. "What are you waiting for? Get him!"

Pepper, still red faced from the insults directed at Captain Muck, climbed up the café and began leaping rooftop to rooftop, her daggers cutting the air with every step.

Smudge, meanwhile, had been left with the Ballista, which howled and howled. Smudge knew his orders, but it didn't make it any less harder to direct the Ballista with the secret code that turned it on.

"B-B-Boom.", Smudge whispered, and The Ballista's eyes turned blood red, and just like that, it began to pursue The Wrecker.

Wrecker's breathing got heavier and heavier as the footsteps following him did the same. He knew that he was a good fighter, but he was getting older and slower. Why, on the train he had only survived thanks to Annie and Grime! This was younger blood, and it could spell his, and the worlds doom.

"I can't let them get me, I can't, I can't!", he thought, as he took a sharp left turn after feigning a right to cause the Ballista to crash into an alleyway. He climbed the grub and go, observing Smudge cowering behind the fountain from the roof, but he couldn't see Tritonio yet, and he also couldn't see…

"Take back what you said about our dear leader, or taste my blades!", Pepper said, and she let out the ghost of a laugh. There was something about this that entertained her.

Wrecker turned around and began coming up with a solution to this part of the predicament. He really couldn't fight her, but jumping off meant he would be in the Ballista's sights, and in Tritonio's.

No, he'd need a distraction so he can slip into the surely now empty alleyway.

Thankfully, he knew Pepper's pet peeves…

"Well, what can I say? Anyone that UGLY doesn't deserve my frankly empty apologies!", he said, feeling a small stab of pain from associating that with the apology he had meant. Did that mean that one was also empty?

…Dear Frog, he was going insane, wasn't he?

At least it was working. Pepper took much offence to this, and she screamed gutturally. "HOW DARE YOU OFFEND OUR BE… OUR MAJESTIC KING?!". She took her dagger and chuckled. "Now you'll feel the pain your insults deliver."

She ran at him with her daggers, but Wrecker already had the advantage. Timing it just right, he hopped over her and rolled towards the alleyway, leaving a cursing Pepper behind him.

Dropping onto the alleyway now, Wrecker tried to collect his breath, but breathing heavily was a trigger, a trigger back to his sword sticking out of that frog, that poor frog, all because of him, he had chosen to save his friend, but he had let this frog die for that, and the face, the face, the eyes, shut forever, never to see the sun…

Because of him.

"Tut, tut. Daydreaming? And they said you were gonna be a problem.", Tritonio mocked, and Wrecker violently turned around and sword met sword for a bout of masters.

Sparks flew from every sword strike, as Wrecker's defensive parries countered Tritonio's offensive onslaughts, but at the same time Tritonio's attacks were slowly chipping away at Wrecker's strength. His leg had been hurting the entire time, but now it was feeling serious pressure from Tritonio, and then to add to the disaster the Ballista arrived and began biting at his cloak, restraining him further.

"You are no match for me, Wrecker!", Tritonio smirked, and Wrecker glowered. He couldn't give up, he couldn't, Annie and the world depended on him, they couldn't check his bag…

Pepper then somersaulted down and began to raise her daggers towards him.

Wrecker couldn't… He couldn't…

"His daughter may know. We better talk to her after this…", Tritonio observed.

Wrecker's eyes opened.

And he snapped.

"AARGH!", he screamed, throwing them all off of him, leaving a cut on Pepper's arm, which began to spurt blood, kicking the ballista back which made it crash into a supermarket cart, and slashing away at Tritonio over and over, red rage roaring from his eyes.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE. TOUCH. HER!", Wrecker bellowed with malice, and he kept on cutting Tritonio's face, the salamander's body now full of scares and blood.

But his smile was still on, and Wrecker didn't get it. "So… Are you gonna kill me too?"

Wrecker froze. Sure, it would help with the mission, sure, it would protect Annie, but…

No. Not again. He had promised. He wasn't… He wasn't who they thought he was…

No. No.

"NO!", Wrecker shouted and he leapt off and ran as fast as he could towards the only place he could go to. As he did so, Tritonio was propped up by Smudge and Pepper, the Ballista also just now getting up. The foursome knew that they were right now in no shape to get him, but they knew how to get him back there.

"All right, Wrecker, run! But know this: If you don't come back by this evening, everyone in this café…", Tritonio announced, and he pointed the Ballista towards the café, all the patrons still staring in fear from inside. "…Will die."

"Because of you."

The people in the café gasped, and Wrecker hated himself as he ran away to safety.

He had to come up with a plan, but…

But how could he do it on his own?

And once more, the horrible thought returned…

Was he anything more than a monster?

He had seemed to be shown that he could be more, but now this had happened.

Was it too late?

…What was he gonna do?

"And we're here!", Annie happily announced, as she dragged Grime from the carriage they had taken and onto the strangely small yet quaint area that held the festival Annie was so excited about: The Annual Wartwood Grubhog Day Festival.

While Annie walked around with a huge grin one her face, her eyes swallowing it all up, Grime took a while to adjust to all the colors and the noises. He wasn't used to seeing so many people in one place unless there was a battle, too.

So many strange things with appliances he wasn't familiar with: Stands full of fried delicacies and almost totally rigged games, exciting rides, an awe inspiring rollercoaster and a lonely, wooden ferris wheel.

Grime just kept walking, feeling empty, feeling odd. As he kept looking around in confusion, Annie was having trouble deciding what attraction she wanted to go to first. As a Marsh Pondian she had been to a Grubhog festival at her own town, but a lot of the time she had spent there was selling her father's special corn on the cob, so for the first time she was really able to just enjoy the occasion. It had to be the best choice!

Turning around, her wild grin was nearly as bouncy as her feet. "Ok, so I just can't choose between the twist, the bumper cars, and the rollercoaster! What do you think will make me barf the fastest?!"

Grime coughed, and stammered, trying to keep up appearances. "Well, I… Um… I guess that the… Um… The one with the weird smell coming out of it?"

Annie gave him a funny look. "I mean, I guess if I ate too much Cotton Candy I would…", she remarked, and she skipped along to the stand, pulling Grime along with her.

Grime regained his balance as Annie ordered two webby candies and sheepishly smiled. "I doubt these will be as good as the ones they make in your fancy digs, but I bet they're still delish!"

Grime bit his lip and shuffled his feet. "Actually, I've… I've never had this thing. Is it some kind of fur? I didn't know you could eat that."

Annie let out a surprised laugh and she slapped Grime's back. Grime kind of liked how she didn't apologize. He didn't want her to call out that he was "important".

He felt invisible. In a good way.

Annie stopped giggling and remarked "Well, you guys must have weird festivals if they don't have webby candies!"

Grime sighed. He knew he couldn't keep this under wraps for long. He kicked at his feet, and cringed as a few kids stared at him with awe. "I… Well… I never really went to one, so…"

"WHAAAAAAT?!", Annie exclaimed, her face open like a huge "O".

Grime was flushed with embarrassment. It was hard enough to feel like just another normal amphibian with the sin he had committed against Houdini, but every reminder that he was at least royalty made him feel worse. "Yeah, I… I mean, I had a lot of studies and training, and my room was filled with toys, so going out wasn't much of a routine."

Annie violently shook her head in disapproval. "Grime, this isn't ok."

Grime immediately felt shame and looked down at the grass. "I know, I'm sorry…"

Annie immediately interrupted him by grabbing his side and beaming that smile that he couldn't stop noticing. "It's not ok that you haven't enjoyed one of the coolest things on Amphibia! But have no fear! I shall show you the greatest of times!", she enthused, and grabbing the webby candies, gave him his.

Grime wasn't sure. Besides his clear lack of agreement that he deserved anything nice, he had no idea if he'd like the taste of it. The smell was also very strong, overtaking him for a second.

He wondered if perhaps he could excuse himself out of it, but as he looked at her expectant eyes…

He couldn't kill that smile.

Edging nervously, he took a timid bite, and chewed thoughtfully. He had never had anything this sweet, but there was something sort of… Pleasant about it.

Though he wondered if the pleasure he felt was from the webby candy or from Annie's "Woop woop!" reaction to him trying.

"All right, you keep chewing on that, I'll show you another great thing!", Annie remarked, and she once more pulled Grime from one place to another, this time to a similar stand, but without food. This time Grime saw grubhog plushes hanging off the stand's walls, but for some reason there was a large mallet lying on the top of the stand?

"Someone seems to have misplaced their hammer. Should I contact the authorities?", Grime asked, looking around for signs a person without a hammer would radiate.

Annie laughed again, and Grime noticed that her laughter seemed to have this musical flair to it. "No, dude! You gotta hit these mechanical grubhogs with the hammer!"

Grime stared intently at the stand top, but he saw nothing. "What mechanical…"

Suddenly, one burst out, making Grime jump with fright, which made Annie laugh again. "I hope you don't think I'm making fun of you. I'm just laughing with you, if you know what I mean. I mean, you probably think I'm pretty silly too, what with all my bouncing in place!", Annie reassured, and Grime digested this.

Is that what normal people did? If so, he didn't hate it.

He stepped tentatively towards the stand again. He noticed that Annie was eyeing a particular Grubhog, and he decided to try his luck. "One game, please.", he asked politely, and the stand owner refused his payment. "Your… Your royal highness, Lieutenant Grime! I would never accept payment from you!"

Grime sighed, and Annie nudged him. "Just tell him to take it."

"I don't want to order him around! But I also want to pay… Oh, this is so stupid.", Grime muttered, and Annie, feeling bad, looked at the stand owner and said "Could you take his money and make the game harder than?"

The stand owner sighed and he adjusted the difficulty as Grime gulped. Now getting Annie that plush she liked seemed nigh impossible!

He wiped the sweat off his brow as he prepared. "I, uh… I hope I won't let you down."

"You can't when I guide you on how to do it! I saw my friends play it enough times to memorize!", Annie said, and Grime blushed as she wrapped her hands around him to direct his hands at first.

"All you gotta do is whack every grubhog that pops out. If you hit more than you miss, you win! It's simple to understand, but they move SUPER fast, so you gotta move fast too!"

Grime really didn't feel like he could do this. He could barely understand the point to it.

But then he saw Annie's smile again…

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

A minute of super fast whacking later, and Annie cuddled her new friend. "I LOVE HIM! I'M GONNA CALL HIM MOLEY, AND MOLEY WILL BE HIS NAME! MAMA LOVES YOU! MAMA LOVES YOU SO MUCH!", Annie exclaimed loudly, hugging Moley.

For the first time in a while, Grime smiled. For the first time in a while, his heart felt a little less heavy.

Two stones stood there in the middle of a hilltop, rigid and strong. The wind slowly drifted past, grass blades moving forwards as he stayed in place.

"…I'm taller than you now."

Wrecker was on his knees once more, staring at their names that were so small, so far away.

"…I'm sorry, you know? I should have just gone along with it."

His face twitched with the glimpse of a dream, a dream of pain, but somehow better than the reality he resided in.

"Imagine… Sure, I get treated like cattle, but… Being a slave would mean I would never have killed that frog. I would be good. I would be…"

He shivered as he felt their judgment from beyond the grave. "Who am I kidding? I would never have been good enough for you. And I don't know anymore if I can be good enough even for myself."

Suddenly, Wrecker heard a strange noise come from somewhere near the graveyard. He gulped: Did the mercenaries come? He had not yet come up with a plan.

He walked slowly towards the area, but as he did, all he saw was a house with farm land. A large snail was parked near the house, enjoying some grass, and two kids whose faces he couldn't see were running around, playing and laughing.

The leaves blew peacefully, and the smell of fresh food wafted to his face.

Wrecker smiled. It seemed… Peaceful.

But then he came out.

Old, orange, standing proudly, but holding a walking stick, the old frog was clearly tired, but he was happy. He took a deep, appreciative breath as he stared at what he had, at what he loved. He was tired…

But he was happy.

The smile dropped however when he witnessed Wrecker, and Wrecker felt shame immediately fill his thoughts as the frog stepped towards him quietly.

"Kids… I'm gonna talk to this stranger. Stay clear."

"Sure thing!", they said, and the frog stepped up to the remorseful Wrecker.

"So… After all these years, ya came back.", the frog stated, and Wrecker apologized.

"I… I just… I'm just passing through to get rid of this. I promise, I'm not…", Wrecker started, but the elderly frog interrupted him.

"Not what? Working for those toads? Killing? Is THAT what you're not doing?", The frog asked, rage visible in his tone, and Wrecker recoiled.

"I… I'm not like that anymore. I… I only killed that frog to…"

"To save him. I know. But you expect everyone to understand that? To brush past that?", The frog questioned, eyebrow raised.

Wrecker looked down, not sure what to say. "…It's not like that, just…"

The frog placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's funny, no? You go on for so long refusing to forgive yourself, but at the same time the idea that others won't either breaks your heart."

"…Yes."

"…Listen… I know that you're not like that. You can't deny your mistakes.", The Frog said, before turning sympathetic. "But… Well… You can't let them eat you up. If you can't forgive yourself, how will they ever have the chance to give you a chance? Believe it or not, you STILL have hope. I know it."

"…But how can I save them? I'm not strong enough to face those mercenaries. I have no help. I…"

Wrecker began to cry. "…I'm not good enough."

"…Not yet."

Wrecker looked up, and the man nodded his head. "Have faith, Wrecker. The light is still there. You're on your way. Just keep walkin'."

And with another curt nod, the frog walked off back home, the kids joining him.

"Who was that, Hop Pop?", the boy asked excitedly.

"Should I bring out my roller?", The girl asked excitedly too.

Hop Pop laughed. "You kids are gonna be the end of me!"

Wrecker smiled as Hop Pop walked in. Perhaps… Perhaps he could get there too.

"Excuse me! E-E-Excuse me!"

Wrecker turned around violently, not sure who to expect, but surprised all the same at the toad from the café running up to him, breathless.

"Wha? How did you escape?", Wrecker asked, puzzled. He placed a comforting hand on the toad's shoulders, and the toad regained his ability to speak.

"I… Took… The back door…", Toadie breathed out, and shook his head. "And I need your help!"

Wrecker's eyes narrowed. "Why me?"

"Those mercenaries want you after all, we need you there! And you're the only one I can turn to!", Toadie explained, his words tumbling out now from fear and alarm. "You see, I'm the assistant to our town's mayor, Mayor Frogsworth Jr! And he is letting the mercenaries siege the café for his life and for a handsome amount of cash!"

Wrecker steamed and his frown turned into a growl. "Why that good for nothing double crosser!"

Toadie nodded and wiped his forehead with a hankerchief. "So now we need you!"

Wrecker clenched his fist and his eyes went dark. He wanted to help, he truly did, but…

"Why come to me? Why… Why did you stand up for me?"

Toadie took a moment, and articulated his thoughts, as the wall between them slowly fell down. "…Everyone deserves a chance to tell their side of the story. And most everyone deserves a second chance. We all make mistakes. If you are ready to stand up and do what's right… Maybe you're not bad after all."

Wrecker felt the wind blow past him. He thought of the people at the café. He thought of his daughter. Of Amphibia.

"We're gonna stop them. We're gonna stop them because we can't let these people die, and we can't let them have this.", Wrecker replied with assurance, showing Toadie the box.

"What's this?", Toadie asked, nervous. You could hear the sweat trickle down.

"It's dangerous. Too dangerous to fall to the wrong hands. If we beat them AND keep this out of their hands, we'll ALL be safe."

"And how do you propose we do that? No offence, but you're only one frog, and I'm… I'm not a fighter.", Toadie countered, and Wrecker smiled hopefully.

"Well, we won't be, if we can get the whole town to fight back."

Back at the festival the next day…

"I… I don't think I can do this.", Grime professed, and Annie chuckled, eyes glowing with anticipation.

"Dude, it's just a spinny ride! Well, the technical term is The Twist. Anyway, all it's gonna do is maybe make you puke your guts."

Grime cocked an eyebrow. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you deserve it. You deserve to feel your insides twist and turn like his did. You deserve it…", that ever present voice in him moaned and he tried to ignore the twist in his chest.

He refocused on the ride. It was a large pole, with stations strapped onto it for people to go in and get spun wildly. It seemed unsafe, to put it mildly. The ride's controller was half asleep, so that inspired even less confidence.

Grime gulped, and felt something ALREADY rise from his stomach. This was a bad idea, suffering earned or not, it was a bad idea.

"This is gonna be so much fun!", Annie crowed, and she giggled as she ran inside.

…This was gonna be a good idea.

Grime wondered what was wrong with him: Sure, he liked Annie, and he wanted her to be safe, happy even, and maybe in a way making someone happy could sort of help him recover ("You can never…") from what he had done ("You can't") ("I can…") ("YOU CAN'T") ("I… can…")

But was it something else? He had felt his heart pound a lot today, and it wasn't always guilt. There was just something about seeing that frog girl smile, about her optimism in the face of everything.

Maybe he just wanted to be more like her.

Well, he wouldn't find the answer out here. Better just get in the ride and vomit for half an hour.

As he strapped himself in, he saw Annie stare around at the sky. It was so peaceful. She was so peaceful.

"It's nice. You know? To relax. To sit and not fear anything."

"…I knew that once. It is."

"…Thank you."

Grime nearly gaped. "What for?"

Annie beamed as the ride started. "For relaxing me."

And then Grime got tumbled around and around.

It was wild, but not like the knots in his stomach, clashing with every movement.

"Killer!"

"Of the one who killed his mother!"

"Executioner!"

"You would do the same!"

"He'll ruin her life too!"

"Or maybe she'll save his!"

In the end, Grime puked, but not because of the ride.

The sun scorched the ground, an old acoustic guitar could almost be heard playing, as Wrecker took a step into town square. The sand was blowing into his eyes, and he wiped the sand away and blinked rapidly. He could be hindered, but not blinded.

Toadie was right next to him, wearing a hat to cover from the burning orb above them, not that it helped. He sweated a lot as it is, but today was something else. His clothes were hot and sticky, and he would need a cool bath after this. If there was an after this.

Wrecker's fingers twitched as he held onto his sword, his only weapon. His breath hitched, as he spotted the mercenaries over the horizon: Tritonio was resting his back on a wall and absent mindedly swinging his sword JUST out of Smudge's reach, the terrified toad too busy with the sleeping but growling ballista's leash to actively try and dodge the sword. Meanwhile, Pepper was "singing" the Toad National Anthem, and one could tell she had been doing it for quite a while.

"I think we found their real weapon.", Wrecker joked, and Toadie cracked a smile before resuming his stark mood.

"Well, Wrecker? How do we get in?". He was unsure of his sneaking abilities, and he was even less sure of his physical prowress in case a fight were to erupt. He counted his lucky stars that he had health insurance.

Wait, he didn't have family.

…He would have to cancel it then if he did survive. Paperwork. That was even more daunting!

Wrecker pointed up at the rooftops and whispered, just in case. "How good are you at jumping?"

"I flunked hopping in college, so not too hot."

Wrecker nodded, took hold of Toadie, and hopped up to the rooftop in one fell swoop, Toadie trying his darndest not to scream.

"How do you frogs do this?", Toadie asked, gasping for air, while Wrecker surveyed the next rooftop and prepared to hop once more.

"Like this. Alley oop!", Wrecker exclaimed (but not too loudly) and he and Toadie landed on the next rooftop, making Toadie double over and nearly barf.

"Do please make the next hop less… Turbulent."

Wrecker nodded and they continued making their way towards the backdoor, a little slower as to make things easier for Toadie.

Finally, they reached their destination, or, well, the rooftop before the backdoor. The goal was right there in front of them. In a sense, there were no obstacles.

But Wrecker's heart, that is.

"Oh my Fr… Toad! Where the fuck is Wrecker? I want to see him squirm while our glorious leader berates him for his betrayal!", Pepper shouted, peppering fancy words into her speech for no real reason. Cough.

Tritonio continued to rest his back on the tree and was now using his sword as a toothpick. His voice radiated absolute nonchalance. A meteor could fall and he wouldn't care, that is, if it didn't inconvenience him. "He'll get here when he gets here, short fuse."

"DO NOT JOKE ABOUT MY HEIGHT! I AM AS TALL AS A TOAD!", Pepper screamed, and Tritonio chuckled as he whacked Smudge's head.

"I'll say this: You're a lot more toadish than this guy! What is your deal, jumpy? You didn't even help us when Wrecker almost had me down for the count!"

Smudge gulped, and his eyes dashed from left to right: He was no coward, not really. It was just…

"Well, um… I won't do it again?", Smudge offered lamely, and Tritonio shrugged.

"Gotta say, jumpy, that didn't inspire confidence."

Smudge looked down with guilt, and then suddenly a voice rang out from inside the café. It was Wally, and he was outraged.

"Will you ruffians just leave us alone? Me and me mates 'ere have nothing to do with that Wrecker fellow! He's probably gone and run off while you stand here bickerin'!"

Wrecker didn't mind the insult. What he minded was what came next.

"You don't know him very well, do you? That noble hearted fool would probably risk his life for a fly, and not even eat it when he had the chance…", Tritonio stated, before his eyes suddenly darkened with realization. Perfect.

He sneered and lifted his sword, and Pepper was more than happy to assist by grabbing Wally by the throat, the poor frog gagging for air. "Now… 'old on… Why… Me?..."

"Simple. We need The Wrecker to come out from wherever he's hiding.", Tritonio explained way too calmly, before suddenly shouting out "And if he doesn't, every single person in this café will die!"

Now, Wrecker knew that confronting them could spell the end of the plan.

But…

"He has nothing to do with this. The only person you want is me.", Wrecker announced as he leapt between Wally and Tritonio, knocking Pepper out of the way and hitherto releasing Wally's throat from her grasp. He choked for air and starred wide eyed at the scene as Wrecker lifted his sword and stink eyes the mercenaries.

"See? What did I say?", Tritonio gloated, before entering another sparring round with Wrecker.

Toadie, still lingering on the final rooftop, cursed. He had been begging this wouldn't happen, but it did. Wrecker could die now and the whole plan would blow up in their faces.

Well, he would have a better chance if he had someone on his side fighting too…

Toadie was about to laugh that notion off, but he also felt a pang of guilt. Wrecker had risked everything now for someone he didn't know that saw him as nothing better than a cold blooded killer. He would have done the same to him, then, surely.

Toadie took one last look at the back door, at safety…

And he huffed and puffed down the rooftop, accidentally smashing the just now arising Pepper.

"Come on!", she cried, and Toadie wiped his brow and joined the fight, holding a stick he found on the sand.

"Sorry for the late arrival!"

"Better late than never!", Wrecker responded, as he and Tritonio exchanged equal blow after equal blow, back and forth on the sand, while the café watched in horror.

"Which might be our plan's chances of succeeding.", Toadie responded as he barely held off Pepper's barrage of crazy attacks. Wrecker, knowing he could hold Pepper off with his hands, swapped positions and weapons with Toadie, causing both opponents to disorient for a second.

"Not if we get into the café!", Wrecker countered, and he and Pepper fought hard, Pepper's wild, maniacal attacks shattering more and more of Wrecker's stick.

"It would be nice if you focused on us. I'm feeling left out!", Tritonio complained, and Pepper cackled. "Who cares? As long as our captain has the box and two dead bodies to torture, they can ignore me all they want!"

Wrecker looked aside and realized he had the perfect plan, 'cause his injuries were catching up again and he could use a breather. "Good idea! Toadie, ignore her and follow my lead!"

"HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!"

While Pepper kept slicing off pieces of Wrecker's cloth, tearing through the really realistic flesh of his costume and starting to reveal the layers underneath, Wrecker pulled Toadie with him towards the Ballista, that hadn't been released yet due to Smudge cowering again.

"Mind if we borrow this?", Wrecker asked, and Smudge merely whimpered in response.

"B-B-Borrowed?", Toadie stuttered in shock. This couldn't get worse.

Wrecker turned to him and smiled slightly, enjoying the banter. "You ever ride a wild bull frog?"

It just got worse.

"This is a b-b-b-bad idea!", Toadie shouted, but Wrecker hoisted him up as Tritonio and Pepper ran up to them.

Wrecker knew they had seconds to spare. He looked up at Toadie. "Do you trust me?"

Toadie thought of the risk Wrecker had taken for Wally.

"…Yes."

"Then hold on, cowboy.", Wrecker said, and he slapped the Bullfrog's back, making it roar in anger and run around in fury, not enough to kill anyone, but just enough to distract Tritonio and Pepper, now forced to contend with that beast.

"AAAAAAA!", Toadie cried, hanging onto dear life, his hat in his hand, his heart in hysterics.

The bullfrog leapt back and forth, trying to kick Toadie out, but Toadie was oddly sticky, just enough to stay lodged onto the beast, who, grinning, decided to get some payback.

"Gotta get there…", Wrecker determinated as he hopped and hopped towards the café's back door, hoping they would let him in. Meanwhile, Tritonio and Pepper found themselves being chased by their ballista.

"Can't you control that infernal animal?!", Tritonio complained as he had to dance an Irish jig almost to avoid being trampled.

"Smudge is supposed to control it! But that coward just keeps hiding! I should have killed him years ago!", Pepper screamed, and the thought of Smudge's blood on her knife was enough to make her salivate.

"Sorry, sorry! I'll talk to him!", Smudge declared, and he tried to mount the Ballista, which meant that Toadie's ride was almost over.

Toadie gasped and panted and his teeth chattered: he was scared shitless.

"But how will I get back to the café? Oh, we should have thought of that!", Toadie thought, and Wrecker was having similar thoughts, which made him shout "Launch yourself here!"

Their window of time was limited: Any minute now The Ballista would calm down and he and Wrecker would be sitting ducks. He had to get it right. Thankfully, Toadie was smarter than he seemed.

Positioning himself and the Ballista, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and allowed the wind to carry him.

Slamming into Wrecker, the two allies lifted each other up and narrowly entered the café, bolting the backdoor just in time to disable the mercenaries chances of entering. The front door, of course, was already locked by Felicia Sundew, who held her pregnant stomach in frustration and fatigue. "Locked in, and it's only the hottest day of the year… Do please make it worse, dear lord, do please make it worse, I am clearly not suffering enough!"

Wrecker was busy comforting the very exhausted Toadie, in the meantime. The toad's cheeks were red, and his heart made his ribcage sound like the world's largest drum. "Are you all right, partner?", Wrecker asked, regret in his eyes. "I'm sorry that…"

"No need. You got me out of it in the end. Besides, we reached our destination. The plan is a success so far.", Toadie stated, earning a smile from Wrecker. The two shook hands for a moment, and Wrecker then turned towards the front door and its window that had been closed after the Wally incident. Tritonio and Pepper stared in with rage and frustration.

Gulping a little, Wrecker knew he had to nail this or they were all doomed. The problem wasn't the mercenaries: they would totally go in on his plan.

The problem was whether the café patrons, the citizens of Wartwood, would accept his plan.

Wrecker took a deep breath and he began to walk towards the window. As he did, he eyed the patrons uneasily. They stared at him with… Uncertainty. Better than judgment, he had to admit.

"GET OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT!", Pepper screamed, and she seemed ready to leap in through the window and grab Wrecker right there and then.

Tritonio wasn't about to do that, but he too was angry, and his tone was that of reserved fury and curiosity. This Wrecker had managed to evade him each time. He was… An interesting foe, to say the least. "What game are you playing, Wrecker? Saving these people does not surprise me, but considering your cargo…"

Wrecker looked back momentarily. They all still stared at him with unsure faces. Toadie urged him on with a supportive face.

Wrecker knew what he had to do. He had to appeal to their egos.

"I'm not playing any game. Yet."

Tritonio and Pepper raised eyebrows, but both were already approaching his trap. Wrecker adopted his most salesman like voice.

"You know, my friends, we can play this game of cat and mouse till the cows go home, but I feel like we all have deadlines. Perhaps… An arrangement can be met. One which, shall we say, honors you more?"

"Your tongue is never this sharp. What's the deal?", Tritonio said, but he was lapping it up, Wrecker could tell. Pepper looked particularly intrigued, as she kept sharpening her knife.

Wrecker pretended to file his fingernails on his sword. "Oh, well, it's just… Say you kill me, or stop me, or whatever. Wouldn't it be all just a little… Boring?"

The other café patrons were confused, but they kept secretly hoping that Wrecker knew how to get rid of the mercenaries. Felicia had started stress eating, as did Mr. Flour. Wally started praying, and Toadie was sweating more than a sinner in church.

And then Wrecker turned up the heat. "What I'm saying is… What if I had an army?"

Everyone gasped, and Pepper began to scream. "YOU TURN YOURSELF IN OR I'LL DRINK YOUR BLOOD!"

Tritonio calmed her down and raised an eyebrow. "Your offer intrigues me, but if by army you mean these sad excises for cannon fodder, then I see no advantage for you. And that is even less honorable."

Wrecker painted the scene with his gesticulation. "But don't you see? Picture it: The Terrible Train Thief Tritonio and the best the Toad army has to offer took on an entire town and WON. They cut down all defenses, and when the coward Wrecker begged for mercy, you showed him none. Imagine the stories they'd tell! An entire town… And they lost to you two."

Tritonio and Pepper were officially sold now. Their egos could not resist such temptation.

"The fame… The glory…", Tritonio muttered, his eyes reflecting dollar signs.

"The captain will have to notice me then…", Peppet muttered, blushing.

The two stared at each other and nodded. "Time and place?"

"Tomorrow morning. I need a few hours to prepare, after all, as do you."

"Agreed. Let us reconvene at dawn. Victor gets the spoils. And that INCLUDES the box.", Tritonio stated, and the deal was done.

Wrecker turned around, wiping some sweat off his brow, while the café stared at his bug eyed and mouths open.

"Well, that went well!", Wrecker said, half joking.

Felicia answered for nearly everyone when she slapped Wrecker. "I deserve that, but hear me out…", Wrecker began, but Felicia slapped him again, a ringing sound echoing across the café.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! I mean, what did I expect of a killer and a traitor, but are you such a coward you're gonna take us all down with you?!", Felicia asked, outraged, and the other patrons nodded in agreement, Toadie the only one willing to hear Wrecker out.

"We're not an army! We're barely a town!", Mr. Flour shouted, his baby pretending to stab the air with her pacifier. "Careful, Maddie, you'll drop your binkie."

"Those mad men are gonna kill us all! I should never have left Ribbitvale… I mean, we're all gonna die!", Wally shouted, nervous and anxious and guilty about his double life.

"What is so important that you have to sacrifice us with you?!", Felicia prodded Wrecker in the chest, and Wrecker fell down on the floor, feeling his chest lit on fire. He had to explain to them… He had to save all of them…

To save Annie…

"BECAUSE OF THIS!", he screamed, revealing the box.

A hushed silence rose in the crowd, uneasy looks and nudges spreading in the room. No one knew what the box was, but there was something in Wrecker's tone, something in the fire in his eyes…

Something about the box and the eerie hum and glow it emitted…

Toadie wiped his brow again. Just seeing that thing freaked him out.

Felicia raised an eyebrow in the meantime, protectively clutching her stomach.

Wrecker slowly got up, his legs weak, his body broken. He was nearly hunched, like a figure of the dark. He was the stranger in town, and for a moment you could see why they feared him; for the anger inherent, the rage that drove him to make up for his sins flashed in his face. He held the box high, sweat trickling down his face, for he too feared the box. Feared it more than any punishment they could exact on him.

He had to convince them…

He had to save Annie.

"What… What is it?", Mr. Flour asked, his worry piqued. No one just endangered a town for no reason.

"It's more dangerous than Captain Muck himself. He wants it. I've seen what it can do, first hand.", Wrecker informed, before looking down sadly. "A… An old friend of mine, who was stronger than anything or anyone I knew… And it snapped him like a twig."

The uneasy silence got louder, concerned stares being shared in the darkness.

"…So why not just run?", Felicia asked, uncertain frustration in her voice. She already knew it was more complicated than that when she asked it.

"They were gonna attack you no matter what. I've bought us a chance. I could almost beat them on my own and with Toadie here. If we all band together… Even if you're not trained… We can stop them, keep this town safe, keep this world safe!", Wrecker explained, his voice rising in passion, before remembering how they saw him. He lowered his voice. "…I'm not asking for forgiveness. But I can't let you all die. Please… Help me. Maybe, if we keep this out of Muck's hands… The world will be safer for your children. For my daughter."

He adopted a hopeful but guilty smile. "Anything is worth one chance… Even me."

The other patrons all stared at each other, still unsure but well aware and acknowledging the complex situation they were in. They couldn't just let all of Amphibia fall in danger, and there wasn't much of a choice. But they still could have chosen to offer Wrecker as a sacrifice, still trade him and the box for protection.

It all came down to honor. Could they really trust this killer's intentions?

But seeing as to where they were, and to her respected position in the city, all eyes fell on Felicia, who took a deep breath, her hand on her stomach, feeling her tadpole kick.

Her tadpole…

"I still don't trust you. At least… I don't know if I should."

Another kick… She was coming soon… She had to fight for her. Fight for her till the death. Her and all tadpoles.

"But a mother must always protect her young. Even your young one. So go ahead: Train us. We will fight until the last frog standing.", Felicia announced, and the rest of the town, firmly convinced, cheered in agreement.

Wrecker took a deep breath too, clenching his fist. So many more people to let down if he failed…

But that was what redemption was all about, wasn't it?

It was time to prove Annie right.

"All right. Let's begin."

Grime was sure of one thing so far: His stomach was not made for all these rides.

"Dude, this is like, the 7th time. Are you sure you don't want to stop?", Annie asked, patting Grime on the back as he coughed up a little more vomit.

Grime wiped his face, the moisture sticking to his hand, his breath heavy. "Of course! I'm fine, just getting used to it! What's next?"

Annie looked around at the rides. They had already gone on the rollercoaster…

"AAAAA HOW HAVEN'T WE FALLEN YET?!", Grime screamed and Annie roared with laughter. "We're tied up!"

The ropes burned off.

"Whoopsie doodles!", Annie exclaimed, and Grime prayed to Toad that they would be safe. The rollercoaster car crashed into a bog pit.

"…Free food, all right!", Annie shouted and she started to eat the flies, Grime half shocked, but still managing a chuckle at her enthusiasm…

They had also gone on the carousel…

"This mantis won't eat me?", Grime asked, remembering how that had happened to many members of his past platoons.

"Totally not! I think… It's not still alive, right?", Annie asked the supervisor, who shrugged.

"Good enough for me!", she said, and she leapt onto the mantis, while Grime slowly embarked his. The ride started, lifting them up and down in a sort of calming if wild way.

"Like her…", Grime thought, as he saw Annie ride her mantis vibrantly, giggling all the way.

What was this effect she had on him? It was like every time he felt down, every time he was reminded of another horrible thing he had done or experienced, she just sucked all the fear out. She stared life in the eye with nary a blink.

Grime let the rocking calm him down. It was… Soothing. "Thanks, Annie…", he thought…

And they had already done the haunted house…

"AAA!", he smashed the cardboard ghost.

"BEGONE!", he pounded the cardboard vampire.

"THE POWER OF TOAD COMPELLS YOU!", he commanded the human looking cardboard "monster".

"That thing is hideous! Who could like a creature like that?", he thought, shuddering, hoping this didn't count as murder.

"Woah, Grime, this stuff is freakin' you out, huh?", Annie asked, and Grime worried that he had once more gone too far. He could see it: The disappointment, the judgment. He was too different, wasn't he?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you…", he started, but Annie then punched another one of the cardboard monsters.

"BOOM! IN YO FACE!", Annie shouted, laughing, and she began to punch their way out, Grime following with a look that mixed awe with reverence.

She was stunning… Thoughtful… So utterly different to anyone he had ever known…

She was a spitfire, and he was just enjoying the show…

"Well, I guess all that's left is the Ferris wheel and the bumper cars.", Annie said, pointing at the wooden contraption and the now vacant racing area.

Grime wasn't sure what they did, and he scratched his chin. "What do you prefer?"

"I don't know, what do you prefer? I wanna know!", Annie said cheerfully, and Grime gulped.

"I mean, what if my choice sucks? I think you know more about these things…", Grime tried, but Annie hushed him.

"Nope! You're choosing, it's final! I want you to have fun too!"

Grime wanted to tell her that he had been having the time of his life when he wasn't being torn apart by his guilt, but he decided to leave that alone and carry on. Still… She wanted him to have fun…

"If she knew… She'd hate you too…", his voices whispered but he tried to ignore them as well and, looking at the wheel and the cars, decided the wheel looked too lonely and slow. Annie liked exciting things, she deserved the most exciting he could see.

"I think we could, maybe, um, give the cars a try?", he asked, confused by his stuttering. He never got this tongue tied, why was it happening?

"OOH YAY! I LOVE THE CARS!", Annie joyfully squealed, and she grabbed Grime's arm and ran over there, Grime blushing all the way.

"Two tickets, please!", Annie asked enthusiastically, and having paid for them, the two entered separate cars, both different shades of pink.

"Where are the seatbelts?", Grime asked, taking out a booklet and a pair of spectacles. "The rules of the road clearly state that one must wear a seatbelt at all times."

Annie laughed at Grime's nerdiness. "Dude, these are bumper cars. We don't need any rules!"

"That explains the lack of traffic lights and street signs. But what if we crash?", Grime asked, and Annie laughed again. Grime hoped he could hear it again.

"That's the point!"

"…Oh."

Annie then veered straight into Grime's car, cackling maniacally. Grime, panicking, hid behind his booklet and said "CAREFUL ANNIE! YOU COULD BREAK YOUR PRETTINESS I MEAN YOUR HANDS!"

SMASH! Annie smashed into Grime's car, and a "GOTEM" sound bite rang out from the car. Grime, after yelping, saw that he was barely hurt. "Oh… It's just for fun? I… I won't hurt you with this?"

"Of course not, silly!", Annie said, and Grime nodded. It seemed like this made Annie happy, and it didn't hurt her.

"All right… I will bump your car, then! Careful, though… I might go too hard!", Grime warned, and after Annie backed up a bit, Grime revved his engine.

"Come at me, dude! Give me your best shot!", Annie challenged, giggling, and Grime kicked his car into boost and…

Slowly slowly touched her fendor lightly with his. "Oh, Toad, that was scary! I hope I didn't go in too hard!", Grime worriedly exclaimed, and Annie face palmed.

"No, no, no. You can go as hard as you can, I promise!", Annie said, but Grime was unsure. He twiddled his fingers. Even when he was trying to be careful…

He thought of Alexander the Heron, of the beetle mother he had met in the forest.

"I just… I just don't want to hurt you. I…", Grime started, but Annie, who had now taken a more sympathetic look, reassured him with a gentle squeeze.

"I know we haven't known each other that long, but… Do you trust me?", she asked, earnestly.

Grime stared into her beautiful face, with eyes that made him feel so weirdly calm.

"…Yes."

Annie leapt back into her car. "Then crash into me!"

"...Ok!", Grime roused up his courage, and he bumped into Annie's car, which made her spin to the other side.

Grime gasped and reached out his hand. "Are you ok?", he asked, terrified as usual, but Annie cheered wildly. "OK? I'M PUMPED! THAT WAS AWESOME, GRIME!"

Grime blushed again and looked away, shy. "Well, I mean, coming from you that's really…"

BLAM!

Annie's car knocked into Grime's car, and he nearly toppled over before rebalancing the car. She wiggled her eyebrows.

Grime chuckled, enjoying the challenge. "Oh, so it's a battle you want?", he revved the engine, feeling his adrenaline hit.

Annie laughed too. "Bring it on!"

And so, the two began to crash and collide over and over again, laughing and smiling and enjoying each other's company. Grime content where he was. It was strange: There was no battle, no threat, no worry at all.

The sun had begun to set, but Grime still felt light.

Especially when he saw her face. The face of… He couldn't deny it longer, the face of an angel. Her eyes that sparkled like the stars that followed him on his nightly patrols. Her laugh that sounded like the chime of bells from the base. Her smile that made the night seem less dark. How could one so beautiful…

How could someone so beautiful enjoy his company?

For once, he didn't feel like asking the eternal question of his life. Just for once, he felt content observing her beauty.

But sadly, the moment didn't last much longer. With the night came a group of low lives…

And Grime's inner turmoil was about to spill out.

"Hey, hey, what's goin' on 'ere?", a slimey voice greeted them suddenly, and Grime and Annie looked up from the cars towards the path before them. Night had fallen quickly, so the place was sparse, even the supervisor had disappeared.

And instead the sound of switchblades filled the night.

Grime and Annie stood up, both offering protective hands in front of each other. They could smell the danger, but they did NOT want a fight. "G-Gentlefrogs… H-How can I help you?", Grime asked, trying to calm himself and the tension.

The frog gang, all wearing jackets and tattoos of lilipads, laughed quietly, enjoying the terror stricken faces. "You know, it's unusual to see toads around these parts anyway. They don't like to roll around in the filth with us."

The leader, stepping closer, his switchblade shining in the night sky, winked. "But I see that some toads didn't get the message. We don't want to get down to your level either, all right?"

"What are you talking about? This dude is just hanging out with a friend, nothing in the law against that!", Annie protested, and Grime worriedly glanced at her. Did she have no fear?

"It's just… Unnatural. Frogs and Toads don't mix.", the leader continued, and the rest of his gang stepped closer. "So why don't you find yourself a real amphibian, and my boys can make sure this elitist bitch doesn't bother you anymore?"

Grime knew where this was going, and he knew that Annie would start a fight because it was just in her spirit. But he had sworn to protect her, and that was what he was gonna do.

Stepping towards the leader, keeping Annie behind him, Grime said "Look, we don't want any trouble. I am only here to protect the girl. If this has to get physical, at least leave her out of this, she didn't do anything."

Annie gave Grime a "What are you doing?!" stare, and would have leapt to attack if the leader hadn't attacked first. "I'm gonna beat your toad ass to the ground!"

Lifting Grime off the air with both of his hands, the leader struggled to keep him up for a moment before slamming him face first into the ground. Dirt and gravel already covered Grime's face, and he felt two cuts on his cheek. "That was fast…", he thought, but he wasn't about to struggle, if it meant Annie would be safe.

"Grime!", Annie called, almost frozen from shock at the brutal attack that was undergoing, as Grime was lifted again and knocked out with a punch to the jaw by the biggest frog in the gang. Two other frogs began to kick Grime in the chest with sharp, fast precision, making him struggle to breath and causing his chest to heave. Blood began pouring slightly out of his nose, and his vision was already a little blurry. His refusal to fight made his defenses weaker, and so he was already almost beaten.

"Run, Annie! Run back to the carriage, I'll catch up!", Grime called, before another kick to the abdomen made him cough up some blood on the pavement, but Annie refused to. She couldn't just leave Grime behind, just like Wrecker she had to protect him too!

"I'm coming, Grime!", she called, taking a run up and leaping over the gate, aiming her sword at the gang leader, who was busy stepping on Grime's face with his boot.

SLASH!

"Fuck!", the leader cried, as his shoulder was bleeding heavily now from the gash left in it from Annie's sword. The blood dripped from the sword's tip, and Annie, crouching, observed her surroundings, hoping she could fend them off.

"What are you doing? Get out!", Grime cried, his voice betraying the insane amount of fear he felt for her now. These guys meant business, they could kill her… No, no, he couldn't think such thoughts. His mind was already clouding as it is, and the mere concept of those words brought forth this fire in his chest, he had to ignore it…

THUD! Grime was hurtled back onto a wall, the back of his head bleeding from more cuts thanks to the sharp bricks he destroyed now, cement dust painting his head white.

Annie, to her credit, was holding her own, and she managed to stab two of the guys who ran towards her before ducking and letting them smash their heads together. "Didn't see that coming?", she bragged, before blocking each one of the big frog's incoming punches with her sword, his brass knuckles now red.

Grime coughed up more dust and blood and tried to get to his feet, but they were weak from the severe beating, and he wasn't sure how long he could stay up. "Annie (cough), please… (cough) Get out!"

"No!", Annie replied as she kept on blocking hits with her sword from the big frog and the two guys. "You need my protection!"

But while Annie was only getting better with her sword, she still made mistakes. And she was about to make a big one.

"Annie, he's behind you!", Grime called, and Annie turned around just in time to block the hit from the leader.

She smirked, as 3 frogs struggled to stand up around her. "See? I told you I'm sa…"

SMACK!

From behind her, a brass knuckle sent Annie flying into a different wall, and her eyes were nearly shut thanks to the force of the hit. She was lucky it wasn't on her temple, or she would have been in serious trouble.

Grime, who had been struggling to speak, was now speechless. Blood pooled down from a gash in her head now, not as bad as other gashes, but it was serious. Her body seemed to almost go limp. Just like… Just like…

"Well, she's got a fight in her! I like that in a woman!", The leader said as she got to his feet. They turned around to see that Grime had stood up too. But he said nothing.

He just stared down at the floor, not moving.

"I think we broke him, boss.", the big frog said, and the leader laughed. "I guess we did! What's the matter, toad? Caterpillar got your tongue?"

Grime breathed slowly and sharply. Not again… Not again… Not another person he…

"…Wrong move.", was all he could muster. Then he looked up.

Then he moved.

The leader had barely gotten his switchblade up when Grime punched his jaw and slammed him on the ground, causing the pavement to shake. The big frog aimed his brass knuckles at Grime's face, but Grime caught the knuckles, and somehow, through sheer force, squeezed the knuckles 'till they began to bleed.

Twisting the hand, he twisted back and dropped the big guy, while the two other frogs went for his head. Grime ducked in a split second and, turning around, spin kicked both in the heads, breaking their noses.

The leader was up again, and he attacked with his switch blade but Grime blocked it, twisted the leader's arm, breaking it, and then took the switchblade and cut the frog's nose off.

"HOLY SHIT THIS GUY'S CRAZY!", the leader said, but Grime wasn't done. Blood still spurting everywhere, he took the big frog and, somehow lifting him, smashed him through the wall, giving the frog a concussion.

The two other frogs went for Grime again but he just banged their heads on the metal railing that separated them from the cars, and, using the railing, removed their arms from their sockets. All the while, his face was an empty, blank slate. He saw and felt nothing.

Nothing but a world on fire.

The leader, after getting three sharp kicks to the chest, spat out more blood and shivered. "Ok, man, you win, we're out of here. Just leave us alone, please. Please, I'm giving up."

Grime didn't hear it though. "You hurt her."

"No, look, I'm sorry, just…", the Leader begged, but Grime kicked him again before settling on his chest.

"I'm tired of the ones I care about dying because I didn't do enough.", Grime continued, and twisting the arms he broke both of them.

"I'll never do it again, I swear!"

"I'll make sure of that.", Grime said, an almost twisted grin on his face. Seeing such evil suffer… This man, like Houdini, like Bog, like his father… Men who feasted on fear, men who wanted to hurt the good people of Amphibia…

All it would take was one choice, and this land would be safe… Annie would be safe…

"I… Oh Frog, I swear to Frog let me go!", The leader cried and begged, as Grime lifted a dagger… The one he had used on Houdini not long ago.

"Swear to me.", Grime stated with a growl, and he almost lowered it when…

"GRIME, STOP!"

Snapped out of his stupor, Grime turned around to see Annie, shock and alarm across her bruised face. She shivered and shook in the night air, and she was struggling to move, but that's not what ailed her.

Grime saw her fear, but what was she afraid of? The frogs weren't gonna hurt her, not anymore, not once he…

Grime dropped the dagger, realizing what he had almost done. What he would have done if it wasn't for her. His face twisted with pain, with guilt, with rage. He felt his heart almost stop, the voices returning in full volume.

"I… I…", he began, but there was no continuation. He just ran off into the night, Annie starring wide eyed at his departure.

Over the course of that day in the café, the citizens of Wartwood trained for the battle they never expected. It was a proud trait of the town that they were slow to accept and even slower to respect, but the urgency of the situation coupled with Wrecker's motivational training woke something in them.

All day long it had been practice, practice, practice. Practice for these farmers, shopkeepers, fathers, mothers, even grandparents (the children had been spared for obvious reasons). Each one was cautious and unsure about this, and each one received Wrecker's best care and attention. The lack of weapons had forced them to improvise, so instead of swords swinging it was walking sticks, canes, umbrellas, gardening tools.

It would have looked silly to an outsider, but inside, seeing all those people come together for each other, for the rest of Amphibia, for a girl…

"This town really has changed.", Wrecker breathed next to Toadie, who was serving some refreshments and enjoying a lovely cheese cake.

"Well, you have been gone a while! Things are mostly the same, but deep down these people care about each other. It's reassurin'.", Toadie replied, using a napkin to wipe the crumbs off his chin.

"You seem to be one of the better ones. Considering that mayor, I bet you'd make a much better one!", Wrecker complimented, and Toadie blushed. "Oh gosh, Wrecker, you're makin' me as red as a tomatah! Thank you, though."

The day passed on, and Wrecker's faith kept rising. People were not only trying, they even seemed to regard him slightly better. At the very least, no one was afraid.

How long that would last he did not know, but that wasn't the point. What mattered was saving Amphibia.

But it was that evening, as the training ended for now, that Wrecker found himself at a turning point.

Everyone had dispersed to other corners to rest, troubled but hopeful thoughts prevailing in their minds. Blankets (wherever they were) were being shared, frogs used each other as pillows, and a communal sense of unity permeated the area. It was loud, and crowded, but it was home.

Home…

Wrecker, sitting by the window, staring at the moon, wondered if there was such a thing.

All his life he had searched for a home, having never truly had one. His parents hated him, he accepted that now, and Toad Tower and Swamp City and The Acting Troupe had all let him down one way or the other.

Home was where the heart was, true, and with Annie he felt safe, but Annie needed a roof under her head. Could he share it with her? Raise her like his own?

But could Wartwood let him back in?

"What are you thinking about?"

Wrecker turned around sharply, the reaction of a soldier, and he startled Felicia, who gasped and clutched her stomach.

Wrecker, eyes wide and apologetic, supported her. "I am so sorry, it's just…"

"It's ok. It's ok. It happens a lot as it is. Café owner, remember?", Felicia reassured. There was humor to her voice. She seemed… Less antagonistic? He wasn't sure why.

Not one to look a gift snail in the mouth, tho, Wrecker simply nodded and helped Felicia sit down on a chair. He took a seat next to her, still clasping her hand protectively, but she gestured to him that he could let go.

They then sat there in silence for a little, before Felicia repeated the question. "So… What were you thinking about?"

Wrecker looked at her face and hesitated for a moment, before answering. "Well… I was thinking of… Home."

"…You said you were from here.", Felicia questioned, taking a sip from a cup of tea she had ready. Wrecker sort of bobbed his head. "I am. But my parents didn't really agree."

"Were they the Petersons? They clearly want to kick their daughter out for the goth phase, and…"

Wrecker couldn't help but chuckle at the gossip. "They were always a rough bunch, but it's not them."

He then sighed sharply. "No offense, but… I don't tell that to anyone. I… My name… I don't deserve it."

"…Why?"

Wrecker raised a puzzled eyebrow. "Well, you know why, I…"

"No, I mean why did you do it. Why… How could you? I'm… Look…", Felicia struggled, before composing herself.

She placed a protective hand on her stomach, and Wrecker swore he could see a tear in her eye. "My… My mother left after father died. She needed some time. I've been alone since then, because my scumbag husband left me to raise my baby, my bankers are squeezing me dry because I own a café instead of staying in the kitchen over there, and the mayor nearly sold my baby's life for cash. You come in, having killed a frog, the first murder in 30 years, and yet you risk your life for this girl, for this town, for everyone else. It doesn't add up."

She clenched her fist. "People… Frogs, toads, newts… They're not good. Why… Why are you like this? Are you good, bad, both, neither? I can't figure you out!"

She stopped herself from crying and sighed morosely. "Sorry, I'm… I just… I need to know if I can trust you. Because I'm betting her life on you."

Wrecker waited for her to calm down, before replying. "To be honest, I'm not always sure myself. I've… I've made a lot of mistakes. The one that haunts me is the murder."

"Why?"

Wrecker looked her in the eye. "I am prepared to listen. I know that I wasn't before, but explain to me. Prove me wrong. Please."

"…Because if I didn't, someone else would have died."

Wrecker painted the scene. "It was another revolt. Freedom Fighter frogs, off to stop me and my fellow men from exacting our rule. By then I had figured out that I was wrong about the toad army. I thought that perhaps they had changed for the better, but I finally saw through the cracks."

His eyes narrowed with the memory of past mistakes, and his heart clenched. "I… I was fighting with Grime. You've heard of him, right?"

"Of course, Grime is the prince."

"Well, we were fighting side to side, to take down but not kill. No one had been sent to kill, at least to my knowledge. It was simply a defensive mission. We had fought them to exhaustion, most had surrendered, but one, one frog would not give up."

Wrecker shifted in his seat, and he looked at Felicia, who was fully invested, but also listening. "Go on.", she urged gently.

"He… He shouted. Shouted about the crimes we had commited against frog kind. He was right, and I wanted, I wanted to tell him that, to help. But he was about to shove his sword straight through Grime's head. He was gonna kill him. And Grime…"

Wrecker began to cry, emotions breaking through as he spoke aloud his sin. "I… Grime was someone I took care of as a baby. I had been asked to protect him for years. He's a good toad, he really is. I… If I had let that frog kill Grime, I would have been a killer. Maybe there was a better way, maybe I could have taken him down. He probably would have killed me, and then Grime. I don't know, I don't want to make excuses…"

Wrecker took a deep breath, a sob escaping his lips. "…I… I chose to kill him. I killed a Frog to save another man. I see it in my eyes every time I wake up and every time I go to sleep. I wish… I wish I could take it back, stop myself, find another solution. But I can't. All I can say is that I will never kill again. But rather that's good enough is up to you."

Felicia, who was also in tears by that moment, waited for Wrecker to finish. Seeing him calm down, she slowly but surely reached out her hand onto his.

"…I don't know what I would do if I was in that situation. Killing someone… It's a big thing. And… I can't say that that doesn't make me worry."

She then smiled reassuringly. "But… You saved a life. It's complicated, but… Maybe that's how things are. Perhaps… Perhaps we are both judging you too harshly. I don't know, but… But I am willing to listen."

Wrecker had not expected this reaction. He smiled in return. "I… Thank you, Ms. Sundew."

"Felicia. You can call me that."

Wrecker gladly shook her hand in return. "Ok… Felicia."

Annie had looked all over the festival, top to bottom, so when she arrived at the Ferris wheel she felt that she wasn't only sure, but was also surprised it hadn't occurred to her first.

After all, what better place to be alone at night in a festival?

Annie's steps were cautious and carefully calculated: Grime was in a hard place, and she couldn't just bust right in and talk to him about…

Annie shook her head. She would deal with that in a moment. First she had to see if he was ok. First she had to reassure herself he was ok.

Grime hadn't even bothered to pay for the ride or ask for it to move, he had just taken a seat at the bottom, his knees up to his chest. Annie felt a twinge of sympathy, and she walked over to the ride operator first, an old frog who was always in the middle of a yawn, it seemed.

"Mister, how long has he been there?", Annie asked, unsure of the time. Her mind had been clouded with the fight from before, so she had no idea how long she was just walking around in circles for.

"About 10 minutes, I'd reckon. Didn't say nothin' either, just sat down in that there seat.", The old frog informed. Annie nodded, and said she would pay for the ride in a minute, she just needed to talk to Grime.

Turning around, she saw that Grime had already noticed her. His eyes spelled his inner turmoil loud and clear, and he turned away again, as if he were afraid of a monster.

"…Grime, it's me. It's Annie.", she tried, calmly, quietly.

No response.

Annie edged closer, near the door of the Ferris wheel seat. She could hear small whimpers. Yellow paint that had been added recently to the seat's door coated her nails now. "That was… Something back there. You… You wanna talk about it?"

Grime still said nothing, and he seemed to turn away even further from her.

Annie sighed, feeling strange to be on the delivering end of a pep talk/morale boost/whatever this was. "Look, I'm not angry. Really. I know you were just trying to defend me…"

"I could have killed him."

Annie silenced up, and gave Grime her undivided attention. She hadn't expected him to talk so quickly, so compliance was of essence.

Grime, meanwhile, still couldn't look at her, but he looked at his hands, hands that were once more bloodied and bruised. "And not just could have. I… I wanted to."

"Why? I… I just want to know. He was attacking me, but you didn't have to kill him.", Annie said, voice quiet and affecting. She didn't believe Grime to be that ruthless.

"I didn't. That didn't stop me from doing it before.", Grime said grimly, and Annie stepped into the seat, not judging but digesting this new info.

Grime couldn't look at her, but if he would have he would have seen the other woman he had failed in his life. "…My mother… She was the only person who loved me, except for Wrecker, I guess. She… She taught me all my good qualities. Well, the few I have."

Grime's heart fastened its beat and his hands shook and shivered. "She was killed. By a frog named Houdini, he lived in Swamp City."

"I was there once. Scary place."

"He made it better. He… He was so nice to me, and it blinded me. So… When I learned that he killed her… Someone who actually seemed to care for me…"

Tears rolled down Grime's cheeks. He wasn't usually this… Open to others. Somehow he felt like he could with Annie though. Perhaps that was because she seemed to listen.

"…I should have saved her. She should never have been killed, it's my fault, somehow, I should have done something, but she's dead… And he's dead… And that guy could have been dead. I was trying to stop myself, I vowed I would never do that again, but I almost did."

Grime clenched his fists, the wounds in his hand opening up and soaking in his own blood. "Because I'm a monster. Everything I touch… Everyone I love… Gets hurt."

Now finished, the orange night lights reflected off Grime, and he sighed in pain, his breath short. There. Now she knew. Now she knew how horrible he was.

But instead of screaming, or running away, or even just getting angry, Annie simply placed a comforting hand on Grime's shoulder. "…I don't judge people on their worst mistakes. At least, I don't judge those actively trying to fix them."

"…That's not good enough. I nearly snapped."

"Well, duh!", Annie said, and for a moment she made Grime smile. "This was a life or death situation, and you are clearly suffering from some sort of PTSD problem."

Annie then scooched closer. "Besides, as you said, you're trying. I can believe that. You were trying to defend me, is all! You're gonna need help, but… I wouldn't say it's too late."

Annie then turned grim herself, and a melancholic tone took over her voice. "And honestly, if I were in your position… I don't know if I wouldn't have done the same."

Grime turned to her sympathetically. "No, you're too beautiful… That is, I mean, um, you're… You wouldn't…"

Annie giggled, and Grime blushed. "It's ok, I get what you mean! And look… I think that anyone can understand that. And if we work hard on it, we can make sure that will be the only time you went there."

Grime looked at her with amazed eyes, touched by all this. "You would… You would do that, for me?"

Annie nodded. "That's what friends are for!"

Grime liked that. Friends. He couldn't believe someone would forgive him, give him another chance. Annie had a point, what he had done was not ok, but it WAS understandable. Perhaps if he did give himself a chance, searched for help…

He embraced her with a big smile. "Thank you, Annie, thank you! I… Thank you."

"You're welcome, dude!", Annie said, before the two realized they were hugging, and, both blushing, parted.

But Grime, as he looked at the moonlight bounce off her, smiled brightly, and felt true safety for the first time. All day it had been building up, and now there it was:

He still had a chance. With her. With life.

He still had a chance to do one good thing.

"How's the food, bud?"

It was dawn, but not the battle. Not quite yet. In these early moments, the first embers of sunshine, it was then that men were allowed to be men, and not the weapons of monsters with plans.

In such a moment Smudge would normally be found doing what he was doing today, which was feeding the Ballista. The Ballista was a terrifying beast, one that would send a shiver down anyone's spine: It had fangs as large as clubs, it had eyes that seemed wild, unfocused, untamed. It's paws carried talons that could rip your flesh in an instant.

But it was being fed now, being more than fed, being taken care of. So the Ballista, if you looked in a different way, seemed almost normal. Like…

Like it wasn't just a weapon.

"I couldn't get the stuff you like from Toad Tower, we ran out last night, but there was an empty store over there and I thought you might like a change of pace.", Smudge informed, sitting down next to the Ballista. Only with Smudge did the Ballista drop it's ever present vigil, and a soft approving purr could be heard from it.

Smudge sighed wearily, staring down at his sword, one he tried his hardest not to use. "I'd love a change of pace, personally. Just… To get away from all this. I know you would too."

The Ballista nodded slowly, as if it understood.

"I'd… I'd send you home. But I can't. They'll kill me. I'm… I'm not strong enough."

Smudge stared apologetically. "I'm sorry."

The Ballista merely stared back, signaling, it seemed, that it understood.

"…I might die today. So… Thanks for listening to me."

The two took another moment to stare at the rising sun, before the familiar sound of Pepper's knives striking against the ground could be heard. Smudge sighed.

It was time.

Tritonio, slipping in his pocket a golden pocket watch, smiled smugly to himself. "Who's the big shot now, huh?"

He raised his sword and imagined slicing through The Wrecker, and getting set for life with the theft of the Box. Getting on Captain Muck's good side could make him the richest Salamander in Amphibia.

Well, he probably already was, but now he'd have real money, and not just a little.

He smirked, imagining the throne he would possess, and how all those who wronged him would bow down to him.

It was time.

Pepper, knives at the ready, stared at the secret she kept in her breast pocket. She smiled, but she smiled lovingly for once. There he was. Her leader. Her captain.

Her love.

What she would do for such a man, for such a titan as Muck! She would do anything to please him, kill anyone to pleasure him.

One day he would see how devoted she was, and then she would be his bride. And together they would ensure only the fittest would survive.

Pepper placed the picture of her beloved back in her breast pocket, and, smiling maliciously, began to march to her destination.

It was time.

"Now stay here, where it's safe, sweetie.", Mr. Flour said, hoping Maddie would listen and stay put. She tended to walk off into danger so often…

Maddie nodded, as she painted the walls black and laughed. Mr. Flour felt a tear coming on. "That's my girl."

He would keep her safe. He had to. He had to.

The bell rung. The meeting was beginning.

It was time.

"Jeff… If you could deliver this…", Wally began, handing a parchment in shaking hands to the mailman.

His voice shivered but he kept on. "…To my father at Ribbiton… In case I don't make it back."

"Of course, Wally.", The mailman nodded firmly, keeping the newly shared secret safe.

Wally turned his head to the bell.

It was time.

Felicia stood next to Wrecker, holding her stomach. She had been feeling an odd pain, but she wasn't sure it was that. At least, not yet. For now, though, she had to keep up appearances. No one could look weak. Not yet. Not now.

Toadie also stood next to Wrecker, waiting for the motivational speech to start. He offered his hand. "It will be an honor to fight by you."

Wrecker shook back, but took on a solemn expression. "Toadie… If I don't make it out of this, I'm counting on you to take the box to the bizarre bazzar, and to give my daughter a home here in Wartwood."

Toadie was touched. "You… You would trust me with that?"

"…I would."

Toadie, taking this to heart, looked up at Wrecker and nodded firmly, before adding "Well… Then you should know that my name is not Toadie. That's… That's the demeaning nickname we assistant mayors get from our bosses. My real name is…"

He smiled, feeling pride for once at uttering it. "Toadstool."

Wrecker smiled back. "Pleasure to meet you, Toadstool. With that skunkbag of a mayor, I'd bet you'd make a way better one."

"Mayor Toadstool? What a concept!", Toadstool laughed, but the time for talking was over.

It was time.

Time for the battle.

Wrecker turned to the gathered assembly, of old and young frogs, of tired fathers and worn out mothers, of farmers and shopkeepers and simple folk. They held rotten fruit, pitchforks, kitchen equipment.

They all held nervous, but hopeful expressions.

Wrecker looked at them with pride. "None of you are soldiers. Thanks to fate, we are forced to be. None of you are warriors. Thanks to the toads, we must be."

He took a deep breath, thinking of Annie. "You must all be very afraid. I am too. And I know that this battle seems impossible. But you mustn't forget why we are doin' this."

He smiled. "We are doing this for Felicia's baby. For Mr. Flour's daughter. We're doing it for your son, for your baby, for your little ones, for your twins and triplets and quintuplets."

"We are doing this for every single child in Amphibia, for every single parent, for every single frog and newt and salamander, and even toad, that will be hurt by Captain Muck."

Wrecker raised his sword, and seeing people truly listen, he took the reigns. "We are not an army. We're a family. And we're gonna save what we love, from the ones who want to kill what they hate."

Tears coated his eyes, as he said what he thought he could never say. "FOR WARTWOOD!"

"FOR WARTWOOD!", they all cried in response, fully motivated.

And thank Frog they were.

It was time.

"It's time!", Felicia realized as she felt it. The first contraction.

Wrecker stared around wildly. "Is there a doctor in the house?"

"I'm a doctor!", said a random frog woman.

"Take her to the kitchen and make sure the baby comes out right! She's not pre-mature, right?", Wrecker asked, and Felicia shook her head. "It was supposed to be in a few weeks."

Wrecker bit his lip. "…Then take double care of her. My birth was also premature… And the doctors weren't gentle."

Felicia shook her head. "I… I can't let you all fight, I'm supposed to be there."

Wrecker shook his head too. "No. You're doing this for her. This will all be for nothing if you die now. Keep her safe."

Felicia begrudgingly complied. "…Stay safe, Wrecker."

Wrecker gave her his truest look. "No one will die today."

"Not so sure about that.", Felicia replied.

"…Your baby won't. That I swear."

And with that, Wrecker ran off to the front line, Mr. Flour and Wally in tow.

The frogs got into position, on the roof of the café, in the barrels that sat on the café's entryway, on the tables and chairs, behind the glass door. Their weapons raised, their hearts ready.

Three swords rose in unison, and Wrecker closed his eyes and opened the door.

The sand hit his eyes. The sun scorched his skin. His cloak floated in the wind. He took the first few steps, to confront the enemy first, to give his allies some confidence.

Opening his eyes, they were already there.

Tritonio, Pepper and a reluctant Smudge raised their swords, while the Ballista, already prepped for the battle, roared loudly.

Wrecker, bracing against the sand and the sun, kept his ground.

"So, you've come to die with your town and your world.", Tritonio boasted.

"I've come to do what's right for once.", Wrecker responded firmly. Pepper laughed maniacally. "You really think anyone would ever see you as more than a monster?! A traitor?!"

Wrecker closed his eyes, stinging from the familiar feeling of guilt, but knowing all those he had to save, he took another step forwards, a mental leap of faith.

"This… Is where I belong."

Tritonio, Pepper, Smudge and the Ballista stepped forwards, the battle beginning in any moment.

"Don't forget your positions.", Wrecker whispered to Mr. Flour and Wally, who nodded.

Wrecker then opened his mouth one more time. "No one dies today."

"We'll see about that.", Tritonio retorted, and with a battle cry from Pepper, it began.

"Now!", Wrecker ordered loudly, and some of the frogs on the rooftop lifted up camoflagued ovens and refridgerators and, with just enough force, threw them on the ground between Wrecker, Flour, and Wally and Tritonio, Pepper, Smudge and the Ballista. The sand kicked up and settled in the air like a storm, blocking nearly everyone's vision.

Nearly everyone but Wrecker, that is.

Following the plan, Wrecker tripped up both Pepper and Smudge with his sword jumping from one hand to the other, narrowly avoiding the Ballista, who was running off in pain, away from the battle for now.

Wally and Mr. Flour, taking their positions, began fighting the already rising Pepper and Smudge, Pepper slashing at Wally over and over again with her knives while Wally barely deflected with his thin sword, and Smudge's sword getting bent all over the place by Mr. Flour's enraged but calculated strikes.

Wrecker, meanwhile, pointed a sword at Tritonio, who was on the ground, the sand having begun to lose its effect. "Stand down.", Tritonio smugly replied, despite his position.

"Never again." Wrecker declared, and Tritonio bounced back to his feet and unleashed a flurry of attacks, which were met with a flurry of parries from Wrecker, the two expert swordsman equally matched as always.

Mr. Flour and Smudge's battle had moved back towards the front porch of the restaurant, but despite Smudge's forward movement, it was really more his running towards the safety of the porch than towards attacking it.

It was too easy for Mr. Flour, really: every strike of his sword had Smudge scream for mercy, and the baker almost felt bad.

Almost.

"Listen, sir, I'm sure you are very reasonable. Maybe we can figure out a compromise, maybe one where I don't die?", Smudge begged, as pieces of his sword got sliced until all he had was a handle.

Mr. Flour, smirking, pretended to take a moment to think and scratched his chin. "A compromise? Let's see… Boys, what would you compromise for your daughters?"

"Nothing!", voices rang out of the barrels, and Smudge got smashed by 5 different plates, his head now spinning.

"Help… Please…", Smudge pleaded, and Mr. Flour chuckled, before suddenly feeling a shadow fall over him.

Turning around, he noticed the Ballista, growling at his face.

"…Sorry?", Mr. Flour said with a sheepish smile.

Pepper, meanwhile, slashed away at Wally with speeds rarely matched by living things. Wally could barely register the hits, but he could definitely feel the pain and the cuts that were starting to bleed on his arms and hands. He yelped at every hit, while Pepper kept on laughing and laughing at his misfortune. "Look at the wittle baby frog, he can't keep up with the fight! Ain't that CUTE?!"

Her eyes flashed a bloodthirsty red as she struck and struck, Wally really hoping the backup plan would work as he approached the ladder to the roof.

Pepper, meanwhile, began singing out loud. "ROCKABY FROGGY, ON THE TREE TOP! WHEN THE SWORD SWAYS, YOU WILL FUCKING DIE!"

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN RHYME!", Wally shouted, as he knocked on the wooden wall 3 times.

"Superstitious?", Pepper asked with a malicious grin, lifting her knives.

"No. Just lucky.", Wally smirked, and he ducked as rotten fruit and vegetables rained down on Pepper.

"MAGGOTS!", she screamed as she got knocked back, and Wally, regaining his composure, started to strike at her with his sword.

Meanwhile, Wrecker and Tritonio kept up their fight, near the town square and fountain, the water splashing them both heavily. As usual they were matching each other, Tritonio's cleaner style only slightly contrasting the passion exhibited by Wrecker, who fought with his heart.

"I see you are as strong as ever. A pity you were no fun like this in the train!", Tritonio bantered, and a little anger seeped out of Wrecker as he struck a little harder, a downwards thrust.

"Do you realize what taking the box will do? You could be executing the lives of your own brothers and sisters, of children!", Wrecker shouted, before calming himself down. He couldn't lose control, he couldn't go too hard in defending someone.

Never again.

Tritonio took advantage of this loosening of strength and cut Wrecker's cheek, exposing another hole in his costume. "I'll have a good cry about it on my golden throne!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!", Wrecker cried, and in the fountain they went, barely keeping their composure as they sliced and diced at each other, blood mixing in with water.

Inside the café, Felicia gasped hard, the contractions getting harder and harder. Her baby wasn't supposed to come like this, but it wasn't like she had another choice.

"It's ok, dear, just keep pushing, we're starting to see some progress.", The doctor reassured, Felicia doing her best. The pain was nearly overwhelming…

From the corner of her eye, she could see through the window, she could see the battle raging outside. "Everyone is doing their part. The sooner I get my daughter out, the sooner I can help."

She began to push with all her strength, eyes narrowing. "Let's do this!", she cried, tears running down her face.

The Ballista scratched and slashed at Mr. Flour, who got splinters from the wooden patio being smashed by the creature. The men in the barrels leapt out and threw their utensils, but they barely left a mark on the Ballista, who roared in anger again. Smudge, cowering on the same patio, tried to wiggle out of a frog's arms.

"Please, let me go, I don't want to fight you!", he screamed. "That thing sure does!", Mr. Flour growled as he leapt out of the way and found the kitchen sink he had waiting in the final barrel.

"Somewhere out there a writer is laughing.", he thought, and he ran up to the Ballista, whose teeth gnashed at the wooden floor with vim and vigor.

"No, wait, don't hurt him!", Smudge begged, but Mr. Flour didn't listen, as he narrowly dodged the beast.

"You think you're so tough, huh? Attacking people who can't defend themselves?", Mr. Flour shouted as the Ballista tried to headbutt him, but again he proved too fast, as if he were gaining energy from his mission.

"You think you can just hurt without there being consequences?!", Mr. Flour shouted again, as the beast knocked the barrels away and left a pulsating bite mark on Mr. Flour.

Running up, Mr. Flour leapt into the sky with one person in mind.

"That's for my daughter, you son of a bitch!", Mr. Flour declared, cracking the sink in half on the Ballista's head, sending proceline and blood everywhere.

Breathing heavily, he stared at the screaming beast while Smudge, who had a chance to run away, a chance to escape, took a deep breath and ran back to the Ballista's aid.

"He's not a beast!", he cried protectively and Mr. Flour raised an eyebrow.

"Then what the fuck is he?"

"He's a bullfrog!", Smudge cried, and Mr. Flour's eyes widened.

"Why won't you die?!", Pepper screamed, as she wiped off the rotten fruit and vegetables off her body and whisked up the ladder after Wally, who was still shivering from her presence.

"I guess I have a lot to live for?", Wally tried lamely, and Pepper stuck again. "LIES! NONE OF YOU ARE FIT TO LIVE, YOU FLIFTHY SLIMY FROGS!"

Pepper's knives narrowly missed Wally, who had fallen to his feet. Hoping to use his new location to his advantage, Wally tried to trip Pepper up. The other frogs on the roof would have helped as well, but they were busy throwing things at the wounded Ballista and at Tritonio, who was still fighting with Wrecker in the fountain.

Wally's legs made Pepper fall, and her helmet fell alongside her, revealing her head. She screamed in panic and searched wildly for her helmet, but it was too late and Wally could see that she was…

"Hold on a blasted minute: You're a frog?!", Wally exclaimed in surprise, and Pepper growled.

"No; I'm better.", and she leapt at him, biting and scratching.

Wrecker and Tritonio meanwhile kept striking each other, drawing more and more blood, more and more wounds. Each attack grew more ruthless as Tritonio's greed and Wrecker's desperation and rage and fatherly instincts prevailed and possessed their minds.

"You are truly a worthy opponent, but I cannot let you win. I have worked all my life for this!", Tritonio stated, hacking at Wrecker's cheek.

Wrecker spat out some blood into the water and stabbed Tritonio's shoulder, leaving a gash. "You're just a thief! And when you hurt these innocent people you'll be a killer!"

"I already was! And so are you!", Tritonio shouted back, backslapping Wrecker into the water.

The statement had it's usual effect, and Wrecker found it hard to get up as Tritonio stabbed him over and over in the arms and legs before aiming for the chest, causing a hole in the costume's middle that truly revealed it was a costume.

Tritonio stopped to remark on it. "How… Curious. You hide your true form?"

Wrecker tried to stand up. "You can't… I won't let you get away with this…"

"The last few days have tired you out. You're strong but I know your weakness.", Tritonio grinned, and he kicked Wrecker in the chest, making him heave and swallow for air.

Tritonio laughed as he looked around him. "They struggle. My allies can't beat a pack of mules. But I'm not. You know why? Because unlike you, I accept who I am with pride. I am gonna steal that box…"

He kicked him in the chest again.

"I am gonna get my money…"

He kicked him in the back.

"And then I am gonna be safe for the rest of my life while you suffer."

He kicked him in the head, and Wrecker seemed knocked out, trying so hard to get up but failing to.

Tritonio laughed, turning around, before whispering gleefully. "You know… Maybe I'll tell your daughter how easy you were to beat before I kill her. Now THAT would be something."

And like that, the moment those words were uttered, Wrecker's eyes turned red…

And he snapped.

Shooting up like a bullet, Wrecker slashed away at Tritonio again and again, sword ripping through flesh and cloth, while Tritonio went on the defense and smiled. "Now IT'S INTERESTING!"

"Push! Push! Push!"

"Felicia, it's customary for the doctor to say that.", The doctor warned, but Felicia, fighting through the pain by biting a chair leg, disagreed. "This baby is coming out as soon as possible, doctor! Come on, put your fucking back into it! PUSH!"

"He's… He's a bullfrog? But they can talk, and walk, and they transform back from their outbursts.", Mr. Flour asked, and Smudge, with teary eyes, patted the now tranquil beast.

"This one can't. Muck… Did something to him. I've been taking care of him since I first got to the force, but I… We both want to leave.", Smudge informed, a tragic tone to his voice. "I was afraid of doing it until now, though. I'm… I'm not brave."

Mr. Flour digested all this and stared back and forth between Smudge and the Bullfrog. He could see now that Smudge was just a kid.

And kids had to be protected.

"No one will hurt you. Ditch the armor, and get out of here. You're not a part of this war.", Mr. Flour said, and Smudge was surprised but extremely relieved. Could he…

Turning to the bullfrog, he whispered the words he had wanted to whisper for so long. "You're free…"

The bullfrog snapped back, snapped back after years of hypnosis, and, looking at Smudge gratefully, gave him a nose kiss and ran off into the wilderness. Smudge ran after him, looking back at Mr. Flour with a smile.

"…Well what do you know.", Mr. Flour thought, a soft smile on his lips too.

"I can't believe you would turn on us like that! Surely you know what the toads do!", Wally said in shock as Pepper laughed maniacally.

"Know? I love it! We frogs are inferior! Only our dear leader can truly save us!"

Wally shook his head as he looked for something, anything to help him.

"And I am NOT A FROG! I removed my webbed toes for a reason! See? Now I'm… Beautiful.", Pepper bragged, showing off her feet.

Wally now knew what he had to do. Grinning, he remarked "Well, they do have one advantage."

"And what could that possibly be?", Pepper asked, mockingly.

"THIS!", Wally shouted out, and his legs kicked back and knocked Pepper all the way into the forest, her screams filling the air.

"Not bad for a frog, eh?", Wally said with a smirk.

"And… It's a girl, Ms. Sundew…", The doctor informed, but Felicia had no time to smile at this. Standing up immediately, she picked up the sword she hid in the cabinet and began to dash out of the room.

"Ms. Sundew!", The doctor cried out, holding the newborn baby and gaping. "You just gave birth!"

"It's called multitasking.", Felicia called back, and she ran outside, searching for the final remaining battle.

BAM!

Wrecker and Tritonio struck each other's swords again and again, sparks flying, Wrecker's rage matching Tritonio's speed. The Salamander smiled maliciously. "Isn't this great? You're finally acting like yourself!"

Wrecker didn't bother listening. All he heard were the threats against his daughter, his Annie. He kept striking and striking, before throwing his sword away and socking Tritonio in the jaw, which sent the thief into the now muddy sand.

Tritonio took this quite well, standing up and inviting Wrecker to continue. "Bring it on!"

Wrecker jumped out and the two resorted to a barrage of punches and kicks, each one harder than the last. Wrecker decked Tritonio's nose. Tritonio kicked Wrecker in the chest. Wrecker elbowed Tritonio in the stomach. Tritonio twisted Wrecker's arms. Wrecker left the grip and headbutted Tritonio.

Tritonio, spitting a tooth out, grinned as Wrecker picked Tritonio up and hit him again and again.

"Why are you so angry, friend?", Tritonio asked, and Wrecker bellowed his response.

"NO! ONE! THREATENS! MY! FAMILY!"

He lifted Tritonio up, and punched him over and over again in the head. But suddenly, Tritonio, still grinning, coughed out "Or what?"

Wrecker stopped in his tracks. Wait…

"Yeah, Wrecker. Or what? You… Kill me? Wouldn't that help? All the people I can hurt… Especially if I get the box."

Wrecker still held Tritonio, but his resolve grew weaker. What… No…

"I know it's still there. The anger. The rage. The fear of failing once more. Now you can truly make yourself a hero. Kill me, and you will have saved them. Saved her."

Tritonio grinned. "Come on. Kill me."

Wrecker stared hard at him.

"Kill me."

The two figures stared at each other, the sun shining bright, the fate of so many hung on the balance.

"KILL ME!", Tritonio screamed.

Wrecker's fists clenched. He could feel water running down his face. He breathed heavily. He lifted Tritonio again, looking him in the face, and after a moment's thought…

"No.", he said firmly, and dropped Tritonio onto the ground.

"I… I promised. I swore. I am not who I was. Never again. I'm better now. I'm better.", Wrecker stated, as if he were turning the words into an official law, a statement.

He was renewing his vow, strengthening it. He would not fall to temptation.

Tritonio nodded slowly, his hand reaching somewhere. "I see… Honorable. Honorable indeed."

He then grinned, as Wrecker turned around. "Too bad there's no honor among thieves."

Leaping into the air, Tritonio lifted his sword and raised it, preparing to strike right through Wrecker's back. Wrecker almost had no time to react, so he could only slowly turn around as Tritonio began to lower the sword, laughing maniacally, and any moment now he would…

SLASH!

A pulsating sound erupted, and Tritonio, his face twisting with pain, looked down at his chest. A sword had ripped through, stabbing him in the back and through his heart, or what heart he had left.

Looking at Wrecker, all Tritonio could say was "…Oh…"

Before falling down onto his face, the sound of trains the last he would ever hear.

Wrecker, shocked, stared at the one who did the deed, and was surprised to see…

Felicia Sundew, holding a bloody sword and looking as pale as a ghost.

For a minute, no one could say anything. Finally, Felicia breathed out "I… I… He was gonna kill you, and… I…"

"You saved my life.", Wrecker said with finality. "…There is nothing to be forgiven for."

Felicia stared at Wrecker, at his instant acceptance…

And she embraced him, tears flowing down.

Wrecker hugged back, smiling softly.

"…You're forgiven too."

"…Thank you."

It was nighttime, and Grime and Annie were watching the moon shine as their carriage made its way back to Toad Town.

Grime stared at Annie and smiled. She had such a beautiful smile…

Realizing he was staring, Grime turned away, flustered.

"…Thank you for today. It was fun.", Annie suddenly said, not looking. Grime giggled nervously. "Um, yeah, you're welcome!"

Annie giggles too, and flirtatiously punches his arm. "Hey, uh, I like, your, um, muscles."

"Oh! Um… Thank you?", Grime said, confused.

Annie blushed and panicked. "I mean, like, I don't know, it's cool how strong you are."

"Well, you're strong too! If it weren't for that jerk I bet you could have stopped them all by yourself!", Grime complimented, and the two blushed, before again looking away from each other.

"…I had fun too today. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Grime closed his eyes. "I wonder if she could ever… Like me. Like that."

Annie closed her eyes. "I wonder if he could ever… Like me. Like that."

They both sighed. They just had to fall in love, didn't they?

"Would you like to see her?"

Wrecker knew that when it came to forgiveness, he had struck gold. Despite his past actions, most of Wartwood had seen the frog he was becoming and gave him another chance. Not everyone did, of course, and a few frogs gave him side eyes and suspicious looks, but no one ever got 100% forgiveness. Wrecker knew how fortunate he was.

And he knew that thanks to his heroism (yeah… that was true, wasn't it?), Felicia saw him now as an ally, even a friend.

But he had not expected such an honor.

He had been drinking with Mr. Flour (who was bouncing Maddie in his arms) and Wally (who was laughing up a storm) when Felicia, holding her baby, had asked the question.

Mouth slightly agape, Wrecker hesitated. "Are… Are you sure?"

Felicia smiled and nodded her head. "Wrecker, you saved our town, saved my daughter, and you even… Well, you know.", she said, a slightly sad smile now on her face. Wrecker placed a comforting hand on her and Felicia's spirits rose.

"…You've earned it.", she finished, and she held up the child to Wrecker.

Wrecker's arms shivered. He had always been afraid of dropping a baby, which is why he'd avoided it anytime a child was born in the town. But now it was time. He slowly moved forwards, making sure not to let the child slip.

She didn't. She had a strong grip, nearly hurting Wrecker. "Woah! Girl's tough, just like her mom and her… Well, yeah.", Wrecker trailed off.

Felicia laughed slightly. "She is, isn't she? And she's so delicate too. Like a flower."

Wrecker looked at the baby. She seemed to glow like a special light, a light in the darkness. Her smile made him smile. It was a moment like this that made Wrecker realize he had a life in his hands. A life that only got to ive thanks to him.

This baby, this child… She would live a life, making people happy, joking, singing, playing, learning, creating. She would influence people, love people, make a family, add a unique flavor to the universe.

All that, possible because he had not given up. Because he kept going.

Wrecker hugged her, and felt…

At home.

"What are you gonna call her?"

"Haven't chosen a name yet. I want something that truly represents her. Something beautiful and tough."

Wrecker gave it a moment's thought, before he said "Well… Ivy's a nice name."

Felicia scratched her chin. "It sure is. It sure is."

She took her baby back, and smiled at her. "Welcome home, Ivy."

Wrecker grinned.

Home.

It really was home, wasn't it?

"So the box is still missing."

Pepper nodded as Muck paced the room, his face twisting with thought.

"Unfortunately. But I'm sure we could find him if we kept looking! The bizarre Bazzar is today, perhaps a spy of yours over there…"

"An excellent idea! I'll contact one immediately!", Muck replied, and Pepper nearly exploded. Her beloved had said that? HE SAID THAT?

A huge grin not leaving her lips, Pepper saluted. "An honor to help, my king!"

Muck turned to her, and smiled. He knew of her… Attraction to him.

Walking up to her, he scooped her up. "Now, Pepper, I would like to ask you another question: Do you know why I am doing all this?"

"Why, of course, my captain! You are removing the inferior frogs!"

Muck shook his head, almost as if he were talking to a student. "Why, no, Pepper dear! I am doing this because Amphibia must be saved from the weak, from the sinful!"

He placed her down and stared outside. "And not just frogs. Newts, Salamanders… Even some toads are not making the cut. All those years ago my forefathers made the box to make this land perfect. And yet we are infested with filth, with maggots not fit to cover this land."

"Most agreed, sir!", Pepper saluted, hoping he would pick her up again.

"Amphibia must be perfect. It must. I won't rest until the strong, the ones who can truly protect this land will be the only remaining."

"Oh my king! You are so wise!", Pepper complimented.

Muck turned to her. "And of course, every King needs a Queen. Someone to give an example of strength."

Pepper nearly died from blushing. She puckered her lips immediately. "OH MY LOVE! MY ETERNAL LOVE!"

Muck simply smiled. He leant down…

And Pepper felt a twist in her guts, but not the kind she expected.

The knife cared a fatal wound. Muck grinned. "If only… You weren't so weak."

A thud on the floor, and Muck resumed his watch over the land. "So many weaklings… So many failures… Even I grow weak. I need the box. I need… Strength. But until then… I will remove all the blemishes until my world… Is pure."

A solider walked in. "To send another death squad to Hoppingvale, your highness?"

Muck smirked. "Go right ahead, corporal. And make sure that the toad town slums are tended to again. But keep it quiet. I know that we "broke" the murder code, but that was only recently."

He laughed coldly, as his eyes flashed red. "Imagine if they knew that we never stopped."

Wrecker sat outside her house that night. He had skipped the grubhog day festival for that reason.

The bazzar would open soon, but he had to know, he had to know if…

"So I'm gone for one day and the whooole town goes to shit?"

Wrecker couldn't help but laugh as he turned around. There she was.

"Mrs. Croaker, I…", Wrecker began, before getting embraced.

"I've missed you."

Wrecker was surprised, and he got out of the choking embrace. "How… How did…"

Mrs. Croaker grinned and her eyes sparkled. "I'd recognize you anywhere."

Wrecker placed his hands in his pockets. "I'm… I've changed. For bad, and… Lately… For good."

"You always struggled. Bad… I wouldn't say.", Croaker said, sitting on a tree stump. Wrecker sat next to her on a different stump.

"I joined the toad army. I thought… I thought they changed…"

"Everyone makes mistakes."

"I killed someone! In self defense of another, but…"

"Boy. I didn't come here to guilt trip you. I heard what you did today. I know you're trying. The real question is… Why are you here talking to me?"

Wrecker sighed, smiling. "I… I missed you."

"I missed you too."

She stared lovingly at him. "Take your mask off. Please."

Wrecker's eyes turned wide. "I can't. I… Sorry, but… I can't. I…"

"Why?", she asked simply.

Wrecker bowed his head, tears pouring down. "I… I'm not who I want to be. Not yet. I… I haven't shown it to anyone in 30 years. I… I haven't earned it yet."

"…I'll still love you."

Wrecker shivered. He turned to her. Wiping a tear, he hesitated, then sighed.

"…Do you really think I can?"

"I know."

Wrecker slowly but surely took the mask off.

His hair flopped down, unruly and unkempt. His face sagged, the age showing. His scars, his wounds, they sparkled in the night.

"…Well… What do you see?", Wrecker asked, ashamed.

Croaker embraced him. "I see my son."

And she continued "And I see you on your path. Just keep going."

A fond farewell later, and Wrecker kept walking, leaves crunching under his feet as he made his way towards her house, to prepare for the Bazzar.

In his heart he smiled, and his face did the same.

He was on his way.

He could protect her. Protect this town. This world.

He still had a chance.

He was homeward bound, at last.


	6. What's Past Is Past

Past.

Past the dimly lit orange mushrooms that acted as arrows pointing him to his destination.

Past the moss and trees that decorated this are of the Wartwood forest.

Past the green vines and leaves that acted as a barrier.

And there it was: The Bizarre Bazzar.

A cacophony of sights and sounds. A collection of store vendors and shady dealers offering comfort, pleasure, and riches with a dash of danger thrown into the mix. A place where anyone could find anything… For the right price, and with the right wits.

Those whose tired feet arrive at the Bizarre Bazzar are in for quite an evening of enjoyment.

But The Wrecker was purely business. There was work to be done, and if there was ONE thing his father had taught him that was right, it was that hard work was the path to success. A little elbow grease, and anything could be done.

"And with a little luck, that includes you…", he whispered to the Calamity box, patting it in his backpack. The box hummed eerily as he paced down the bazzar's entrance, eyes peeled for the salamander he needed.

"Skins and pelts! Skins and pelts!", a tiny, sickly green frog with eyes that were almost shut yelled out, the skin of a dead frog shimmering in his hand. Wrecker averted his glance, uneasy with the already crooked feeling the whole place gave him.

A tattoo artist gave a toad gladiator a commemoration of a former battle against a great beast with his snake tool, and Wrecker once more averted his eyes, with the hopes of not being spotted. The toad didn't seem to notice, though, so Wrecker sighed in relief and kept on walking.

A stand offering fresh meat on a stick enticed him for a moment, but his rumbling stomach would have to endure. There were more pressing matters at hand.

Like where the frog was her stand?!

"She's an eccentric one, you'd think her stand would… Stand out!", he said, half amused at his own pun. He wondered if Annie would like those kind of jokes, or if she would react to them like most children did to their father's jokes…

Father…

Wrecker tried to hide his smile. He loved the idea. He wanted nothing more than to run back now to Toad Tower and embrace the girl he loved with his all his heart.

His little angel…

But he had to get this done first. He had to find the stand.

"I'll say, old boy…", a clearly aristocratic toad with a thick bushy beard and a monocle started, before getting whacked on the head by his equally rich newt friend who wore a powdered wig. "Ow! I mean… Quite right. Excuse me, mister…", he put on an accent, and Wrecker raised his eyebrow, very suspicious of the whole matter.

"What seems to be the trouble, gentlemen?", Wrecker asked, doubt laced in his words. The gentleman chuckled agreeably and tried again.

"Well, we was just thinkin' you seem ta be lost, and we thought that maybe you could use some directions!", the toad slurred, and the rich frog that completed the trio, wearing an old automobile driver's costume, added "Yeah, yeah! Lost!"

Wrecker rolled his eyes. He almost missed Tritonio and Pepper.

Still, he could use this for his advantage…

"Why, gentlemen, that's most kind of you, most kind! Perhaps you could lead me towards the restrooms…", Wrecker lied, fluttering his eyelashes.

The toad, frog, and newt all laughed out loud. Perfect! "Why, certainly, it's right down that a way!", the pointed towards leftwards from the luncheon area.

Wrecker shook their hands heartily. "A mighty big thank you, gentlemen, MIGHTY big!", he then skipped along towards the restrooms, looking out for their inevitable tracking down of him.

Hiding behind one of the big outhouses, Wrecker waited perfectly still, and lo and behold there they were, the 3 rich gentlemen, snickering like little children.

"We really fooled him, friends! Today is our day! Let's march towards victory!", the toad stated, and the three all shoved into the toilet. Wrecker than quickly locked the outhouse from outside.

"That should keep them in for long enough. I should be out before they even crack the door.", Wrecker thought, and he whistled easily as the three rich gentlemen began to shout from inside the toilet.

Back in the luncheon, Wrecker could now see a stand that caught his eye, but not for the grand treasures it contained, the untold riches it sold.

The sign said it all, as did the salamander operating the store: Red eyes that sat underneath red eyebrows, contrasting with white locks of hair. Her neck had golden rings around it, and alongside a hood her tail had a glove on it, a third arm always needed in her occupation.

It was her.

It was his past.

Wrecker almost hesitated for a moment, the idea of visiting yet another shameful chapter of his past was not on his iteniary, but the weight of responsibility was not one he just forgot or dropped off.

The box had to be dealt with. And who better than Amphibia's leading archeologist/treasure hunter?

He walked up to the stand, and she didn't need to look to know someone was there. "I am about to break for lunch, so unless you drive a hard bargain, or have some good incense for me, then scram!"

"Long time no see.", was all he had to state.

She looked up, and a small gasp escaped her lips, which then parted into a wide grin. "So, you finally visit me after all these years!"

"…It's only been a week and a half."

"Well it's felt like years!"

Wrecker sighed. "I'm not much for nostalgic reunions."

The salamander laughed. Opening her stores doorway, she gave him a choking embrace and then bowed. "Well, if that's the case, allow me to introduce myself…"

Her eyes glowed. "Valeriana, at your service…"

The Wrecker

Chapter 6:

What's Past Is Past

Grime seemed to always be trying to convince himself that he wasn't what he thought he was.

He wasn't a killer. He wasn't beyond redemption. He wasn't a bad toad.

And for the most part, he had managed to succeed in convincing himself. He was feeling better than he had in a long time, thanks to her.

And thanks to her, he was now also failing to convince himself for the first time.

But he definitely gonna try.

"I don't have a crush, I don't have a crush, I don't have a crush…", he said over and over again, wondering if smashing his head on the wall monotonously would help with the feelings.

He had paced around his quarters so much he had almost burned a hole in the carpet. The swords and daggers that coated every wall, the paintings of battles past, they were all ignored for the small sketch that Grime had drawn of Annie that morning.

Her smile was brighter than all the gold in Toad Tower.

How he longed to be the cause of it.

But he couldn't. He… He couldn't.

Grime sighed and sat down. He wasn't blaming himself for anything, he had gotten past that. Just…

Friends was one thing. Being friends with him, that was possible. That was not too close.

But to love her? To be vowed to her like that? To be bound by fate to her forever?

Grime could have friends. But he couldn't hurt someone he loved. Not again.

That and he was super shy about it.

It was almost funny: He was a prince, he was the heir, the right and true future king of Amphibia. At one point he would need a queen.

But he could barely talk to her NOW. What would a date be like?

Grime shuddered at the thought, but half chuckled at himself. He was probably being silly, and if it weren't for his perpetual fear of hurting her, he would have maybe asked.

But that question would have to remain lodged in his heart, always present but never bubbling to the surface.

"Lieutenant Grime, Sir!", a young soldier came in, a light green toad with small green spots across his body. His golden armor with leather arm bands didn't seem to fit too well. In fact, he seemed completely out of place.

But then again he was 10 years old.

Grime sighed. He was also 10 when he started, but at least you could reason that being the son of the captain meant training would come at a younger age. But this… This was a child in every way.

Whisked off of him home to fight a war he wasn't even aware of.

"What is it, Private…", Grime started, hoping to fish out the boy's name.

"Percy, sir! Private Percy!", he said, laughing at the alliteration for a moment. Grime cracked a small smile. At least the little one was enjoying himself.

"Well, Private Percy, what brings you to my quarters?", Grime asked, before realizing that his picture of Annie was visible, and he hurridly removed it from the wall and stuffed it into his pocket. He smiled sheepishly and leaned on the wall, before falling down.

Dusting himself off, Grime listened to Percy talk. "Well, Ms. Lilipad was apparently wondering if you'd like to see her in a nice part of the forest, just out of Toad Tower."

Grime nearly doubled over. "Annie? She wants what? To see me? ME? SHE WANTS TO SEE ME? HA HA, ME? ARE YOU SURE?!"

Percy blinked twice at this odd behavior. He had heard much awe of the Lieutenant, but this was a little… Different, than what he expected.

"Um, yeah? That's what she said! Specifically, she said "Uh, dude, could you ask if Grime could come over and go out with I MEAN see me in this part of the forest?"

Grime went as red as a ladybug. Another day with Annie and him alone? That would be wonderful, but…

No, no, there was no reason to panic. He wasn't going to ask her out anyway, and she DEFINITELY wasn't going to! This was simply a hang out with a friend! He could do that! He could do that!

"I'll be right there!", Grime said, making an excited motion with his elbow that then hit the wall and dropped all of his weapons and paintings on the floor.

Grime sighed. He was a total mess.

He then smelt his breath. "…Well at least I smell ok!"

After making doubly sure that he was completely presentable and after debating internally for the entire way as to whether he could really give her a boquet of flowers "as a friend", Grime settled for his least terrifying smile ("Curse my weirdly scary teeth! Those braces did NOT help"), and with his heart skipping a beat, he stepped in to the forest, arriving at the clearing where Annie was sitting, her hair gently moved by the breeze.

She turned around and smiled shyly, blushing. She too seemed to have tried to make herself look presentable. Her dirty overalls had apparently been washed, though there were already a few smudges from the grass she was laying on, and there seemed to be a flower in her hair.

"Grime! Hey! Uh, how ya doin'?", she asked, before slipping into the grass. Her hair was now a little messy, and she had a goofy and embarrassed grin as she spat out some leaves.

"…She's perfect.", he thought, hardly believing the angel in front of him.

Realizing he was staring, Grime coughed nervously and, turning pink, sat down next to her.

"I'm… Ok. Better, actually.", he said, reminiscing of their talk the day before. He really did feel a little lighter.

"Great!", Annie beamed, closing her eyes, toothy smile and wrinkling nose.

Grime's heart beat like a marching drum. He had to distract himself. "Um… This is a nice spot."

It was. The wind didn't howl here, the trees didn't reach out for your soul, even the predators kept out of sight.

Annie stared at Grime for a moment as he closed his eyes and appreciated the quiet. He was at peace, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah… It's beautiful…", she thought, admiring him.

Grime then opened his eyes and looked right at her, causing Annie to scream, fall on her back and look like a tomato beast. She coughed awkwardly and resumed her position.

"So… Why did you call me here?", Grime asked, before tracking back, realizing he sounded ungrateful. "I mean, I'm happy you did, I was just wondering why, you know, It's not like I didn't want to come, I'm so happy I did because I love yo… THIS SPOT! THIS SPOT! I LOVE IT!".

Grime fell onto his side, wishing the ground would swallow him. Annie, embarrassed but knowing that it would make him feel better, side hugged Grime, which made him blush somehow harder. "I just… Well… I mean, I wanted you to come and all, but also…"

Sure, she had only known him for a day, but Grime was more than just someone who had saved her like Wrecker. Grime had been her first real friend since Marsh Pond had been destroyed (excepting Peter). Grime had been supportive and open to who she was. Those were all things she shared with other friends, true, but…

Grime also understood her pain.

More than even Wrecker, Grime shared that… That fear. That fear of being lost, of not being good enough. He got it. He got her pain.

And he still loved her. Despite being… Well…

Nothing.

Perhaps that was the main reason. Wrecker would have always loved her, it was in his nature to love. But Grime? He had no real obligation to, yet here he was, hanging out with her, despite how different they were, despite his father's wishes (at least, she thought).

Grime was her friend, even though she was just… Annie.

But despite all that she couldn't choke out the question she wanted to ask. "Oh, um, it's nothing."

"Oh. Ok.", Grime responded, confused, and he turned back to her side to see her looking away, seemingly saddened.

They sat there for a moment, silent, words that begged to be uttered left in the halls of their minds.

Grime wished he could make her feel better. Every time he saw her feeling down it hurt more than every gladiator battle he had undertaken. "I must think of something… But what?"

Grime thought back to when he was a child, and was having a hard day. His mother would cook him something special. She'd smile and tell him things would get better. And when he ate her cooking he felt…

Loved.

Well, if it made someone like Grime happy, it surely would make Annie happy!, he thought. And while he couldn't cook to save his life, he did know a nice place in Toad Town…

"Say, Annie…", he started carefully, not wanting to insinuate anything. He knew that would only hurt his plan.

Annie Looked up, curious. Why was he nervous?

"I know this really nice place near the edge of town, they make the best Beetle Burgers (at least, so I was told, I order their salads) and well, I thought maybe you would like that, so…"

Oh. Oh my Frog. Annie couldn't believe her luck! She didn't need to ask anything! He… He actually wanted to? To go? With her?

No, no, she couldn't jump to conclusions. Despite how hard her heart was beating she would have to bite her tongue and pretend it was just a hang out, and survey the landscape.

Or… She could hint at it?

Annie grinned super hard, still dumbfounded that this toad of all toads might be interested in silly old her, and she scoped him up into a huge embrace, making Grime panic a little. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

"Um… You're welcome?", Grime said, a little flustered, as Annie dropped him and began to jump up and down.

"Oh frog, I need to get changed, and get a shower, I mean, um, as I always do, heh heh.", Annie lied, and she began to hop out of the forest before looking back, heart in her chest, and flirtatiously wink. "See ya tonight. It's a date."

Grime's heart wasn't in his chest because it stopped. When he came to, he realized that he had asked Annie out.

On a date.

"Oh fuck."

"Tea or Coffee? Or would you rather something a little… Stronger?", Valeriana asked, a saucy grin on her face as she laid down two saucers in the secret room in her stand. It looked less like her tent and more like a mini kitchen-dining room, surprisingly bigger than the tent itself, though you would never have been able to tell from the size of the miniscule door.

Wrecker stared at her blankly, his business face most definitely on. "Water will do fine." His gloves were clenched, his costume that still displayed tears and holes looking worn down from the last week or so.

Valeriana let out her customary loud and hearty laugh, and Wrecker instinctively looked back to see if anyone heard them. He scowled at the salamander, who wiped away a tear. "Some things never change, huh?"

Wrecker was at least grateful that he could hear that without feeling too much guilt. He knew he had changed, but there was no time to rest on his laurels. "Valeriana, I need you to take this seriously."

Valeriana nodded her head, still smiling, and said "Ok, ok. I'll spare you my fond memories. What's so important?"

Wrecker settled himself into his seat, preparing his explanation. He couldn't suppress a small smile though as he thought of Annie. "Well, see, there's this little girl, my daughter, if you will…"

"And here I thought you'd fool around with me.", Valeriana joked and Wrecker nearly died. "I DIDN'T FOOL AROUND I ADOPTED HER!"

"Yeah, you would do that.", Valeriana smirked and Wrecker frowned. "If you're done pretending you know everything about me?"

"Proceed."

Wrecker took a deep breath and continued, as he unlatched his backpack and placed it on the table. "Well, when I found the little girl, I also found something a lot less adorable."

"And I assume those are not pictures of Captain Muck's crown jewels.", Valeriana commented, and Wrecker shook his head in annoyance and, carefully removed the Calamity Box.

"No… It's something way worse."

In less than a second, Valerian's eyes widened, her smirk disappeared, and she shoved the box back in to the backpack, whisking Wrecker away to the front of her store.

Wrecker, disoriented, said "So it's as bad as I thought?"

"Worse than you can imagine.", Valeriana shot back, seeing if the coast was clear.

"I can imagine a lot."

"Not like this."

Valeriana left her tent with Wrecker and the two began to rush towards the exit, Valeriana's face fully focused on the task ahead. "I wish you had told me sooner. If we're lucky, no one has followed you because if so…"

"Well, well, well…"

Valeriana sighed wearily and Wrecker too groaned when he saw who the unwanted visitors were.

"I thought I got rid of you idiots!", Wrecker complained, but the rich toad, frog and newt were unfortunately there, curling their moustaches as if that weren't a cliché back then.

"Bet you didn't expect us!", The frog pronounced, and the toad and newt tittered while the newt butler sighed at this behavior. "Just a little more until retirement, Matt."

Wrecker and Valeriana exchanged odd glances. "You know, I expected you to have cooler archenemies, old friend.", she teased.

"I just told you I thought I got rid of you! Who are you bozos anyway?", Wrecker asked, hoping that whatever they were looking for wasn't…

"Why, we're the thieves who will steal your box!", The rich salamander bragged, while the rich Toad shoved him aside to take center stage. "Yes, now be good little sports and hand it over!"

"What box?", Wrecker feigned ignorance, and Valeriana too put on a quizzical look, but it was of no use.

"You think we're stupid?", the thieves started, and Valeriana said "Do you really want that answered?"

The toad brushed past that. "We were in Wartwood when we heard tale of a frog named Wrecker and his all powerful box. And if the toad army wants it, it must sell well in the bazzar!"

"So a bunch of rich assholes want it now? I guess that's new.", Wrecker said, Valeriana in the meanwhile planning a possible escape route. She knew better than Wrecker how truly dangerous the box was. These guys were a non threat, really, but time was still of essence. If she could waste a little more of it…

"Pray tell, what gave you the novel idea of being even richer?", Valeriana asked, batting her eyelashes. Wrecker nearly smirked; she was adept at acting.

"Our tale is truly an inspiring one, m'lady!", the toad said, and the salamander broke in. "We were going to a costume party when we heard of the box!"

"So we took on the identity of the world's greatest thief!", the Frog chimed in, and Wrecker's eyes widened. The costumes? The haughty attitude?

"No… Don't tell me you're…"

"TRITONIO THE TERRIBLE TRAIN THIEF!", Each one stated proudly, and Wrecker felt like smashing his head on any available surface. The toad was fat enough, maybe that would work.

"Wait, isn't that a play about a gentleman thief? He surely wouldn't appreciate copy cats!", Valeriana asked, confused. Tritonio was a good friend, too, he surely carried enough respect and fear to stop anyone from taking his name.

"Oh no, see, the original was murdered by his partner who replaced him around about 17 years ago, and then that guy died yesterday from a friend of mine.", Wrecker filled her in.

"…What?", Valeriana asked, mind boggled.

Wrecker shrugged, not knowing how to deal with this sort of shit anymore.

"Well, now having blown your mind with our amazing story, do give us the box. Clock is ticking, you know?", the toad said, and the three thieves presented their open palms. The butler rolled his eyes and poured himself a cup of tea.

"Over my dead body!", Wrecker shouted, and Valeriana nudged him. "No need for dramatics, just follow me!"

"Then I really will be a dead body.", Wrecker sassed, but Valeriana pulled him away anyway, and the two began to run, the three tritonios realizing there was a chase on.

"Quickly! Carry us, Mark!", the toad shouted, and Mark the Butler, refusing to accept this was his reality, carried all 3 heavy men on his back and began to pursue Wrecker and Valeriana.

Entering the cafeteria, Wrecker and Valeriana hopped one each one, plates of food and expensive drinks flying everywhere. They had to dodge some sharp utensils too.

"THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SHORT VISIT!", Wrecker whined, annoyed, backflipping onto a stand's top and running from one to the next, wood nearly collapsing from each step, Valeriana laughing her ass off at the chaos.

"It's never that easy! It's just like old times!", she grinned.

Wrecker frowned, a stab of pain in his heart. "Clearly, you and I remember those times very differently…"

_25 Years Ago…_

"_Why have you called me up here, Captain?"_

_Wrecker, now in his 5__th__ year as a toad soldier, before he had learned of all the horrors, of all the evil, stood in obedience to his king, saluting as hard as he could. The Captain's room was larger than life, like the captain himself. Wrecker almost wondered if the collection of weapons would fall and end him at any moment. The room was also compressed, giving off a claustrophobic feeling._

_Captain Muck enjoyed watching the soldier squirm. He had to feel like one wrong move, and he would surely die. It was the truth, after all._

_Putting on a fatherly tone, Muck let out a fake laugh that boomed across the room, nearly defeaning Wrecker. "At ease, Wrecker! At ease!"_

_Wrecker sighed in relief and sat down on the lonely chair, as Muck turned around to gaze at his kingdom once more. "Do you know why I called you here?"_

"_All they said was that it was top secret.", Wrecker said, almost proud but also surprised that he had been chosen._

"_I bet you want to know what your mission is.", Muck said, turning wistful and distant as he stared outside._

"_Almost as much as I want to know why you chose me.", Wrecker exclaimed, and Muck let out a quiet laugh. Of course he had chosen him! A loyal, blind youngster! Who else?_

_Who else to ensure Amphibia would be saved from the muck of the world?_

_He turned back and presented Wrecker with an old and dusty map, one that presented the insides of what seemed to be…_

"_A temple. In this ancient cavern there should lie the key to saving this land."_

"_And you trust me with that?", Wrecker asked, shocked._

_Muck grinned in anticipation. "I trust you with this land's very safety. Success will ensure that you go down as the greatest hero in Amphibia history! Imagine it."_

"_I could… I could justify myself…", Wrecker thought, and he nodded heartily. "I'll do it!"_

"_Great!", Muck cheered, and he sent him on his way. "You will meet a salamander there. She will help you cross the temple."_

_Wrecker's eyes lit up. A partner would surely counteract his horrible luck! This was only getting better and better!_

"_What's her name?", Wrecker asked._

"_VALERIANA!_

_The now younger salamander woman swiveled her head towards the exit, the bright orange lights bathing her skin. "Just a minute! I've got something VERY important to do!"_

_She then turned back to her mission and scowled. "Come on, just one more…"_

_Her outreached hand grabbed her target…_

_And she downed the entire bottle, threw it on the ground, and wiped her mouth._

_Her rival, a now very drunk male salamander, made a "no more" sign with his hands before fainting onto the floor, causing a small tremor. The tremor rose when the entire bar erupted in wild, intoxicated cheers._

"_Valeriana! Valeriana! Valeriana!", they crowed while she bowed on the bartable, flexing her body._

"_Yeah! All right! I'm here every Thursday!", she announced, clicking her tongue flirtatiously at one of the female patrons, before backflipping off the table and lifting the nearly unconscious drunk._

_She lightly kissed his forehead. "For being a good sport. And for having a GREAT ass!"_

_Laughing, she swayed her hips and left the bar, before coming face to face with…_

"_We're on an important mission from Captain Muck himself, lady! We're not here to… Lolygag!", Wrecker complained, disapproving of the salmander's behavior. This quest was vital to the safety of the whole land! He couldn't fail like always! Just this once, he had to give something back._

_Valeriana laughed mockingly and nudged Wrecer in the chest. "Damn, how old are you, grandpa?"_

"_35."_

"…"

_Valeriana shook her head in disbelief at the wet blanket they sent her, and they set off to the temple at the end of the road, the barside attraction now a way off behind them._

_Outside of those two buildings, however, there was nothing else coasting the landscape. There wasn't even sand. Just a barren path of ash and dust. Whatever civilization there had once been there had gone up in smoke._

_Wrecker coughed to clear his lungs, while Valeriana looked inside one of her journals, flipping through page after messy page. As they reached the temple, the page flipping turned more erratic._

"_Where's the door?", Wrecker asked, knocking on the temple's barren front with curiosity. Perhaps it required some sort of sensory input?_

"_Hidden from unwanted guests like us. That's why I was hired. Didn't you know?", she asked, as if he were a forgetful idiot._

"_I was only told I had to succeed in this mission if I wanted to keep this world safe, so less insultin' and more flippin'.", Wrecker bit back, a little annoyed. What was this woman's problem?_

"_I want to see you find the exact dead language with the exact description of the exact temple when there are hundreds of them.". Valeriana stuck out her tongue, while Wrecker couldn't help but peek._

"_You know, we'd figure out the way in faster if you would slow down. There's no way you can read that fast.", Wrecker advised, not out of insult, but Valeriana didn't see it like that._

"_No offence, short, orange and whiney, but I think that I know exactly what I'm…", Valeriana started, before noticing she had gone through the entire book. Muttering under her breath about "Upstart toad soldiers", she scanned more carefully while Wrecker sat down on the ground and waited._

"_You know, drinking too much can be dangerous.", Wrecker suddenly informed, startling Valeriana for a moment, who laughed in disbelief._

"_Of all the toad soldiers in the world they send me the dorky dad. What's next? Don't slouch, you'll hurt your back?"_

_Wrecker bit his tongue and ignored her posture._

"_Look, I just think that temples have crazy traps, if you're disoriented you could get hurt. Maybe it's better I do it."_

_Valeriana rolled her eyes, though she didn't hate the gesture. "That's sweet, lover boy, but I'll be fine. I think the real question is will you be fine? You seem to be afraid of your own shadow, you're so nervous! Why do they even call you "The Wrecker"?"_

_Wrecker's breath hitched, and he looked down on the ground. "I… Well, there's no real reason…", he muttered, avoiding her eyes._

_Valeriana stood up suddenly and walked up to the front of the temple. "Well, then, there better be some reason, because we're entering the belly of the beast."_

_She tapped certain patterns on the front, and suddenly the temple's tiles began to disassemble, revealing an entrance shrouded in darkness._

"_Well, what do you know? You're leading.", Valeriana said, pointing at her journal._

_Wrecker scoffed, not knowing what to think of this woman. "We're not keeping score."_

"_Then at least you won't be shattered when I kick your ass!", Valeriana bragged, and she raced down the temple, Wrecker nearly having a heart attack when she did._

_He bolted after her, his eyes darting around for any trap or obstacle that could skewer them both. The dusty tiles and cobweb filled walls weren't properly illuminated, however, which made Wrecker even more worried._

"_ARE YOU CRAZY?!", Wrecker echoed as Valeriana reached the first real challenge, a missing part of the temple floor that led all the way down, with the only escape being a lonely vine._

"_No, I'm winning!", Valeriana joked, grabbing onto the vine and swinging perfectly over to the other corner, before going down on one knee. "Oh, ow, my knee…", she uttered, closing her eyes._

"_See, what did I say?!", Wrecker scolded, and carefully calculating the distance between the two edges, swung slowly and surely onto the other side, pebbles rolling off into the pit and not making a sound._

_Wrecker gulped as he knelt down next to Valeriana, taking out some medical aid from his backpack. "Here, let me take care of that."_

"_You do that, I'll take care of WINNING!", she crowed, getting right back up and running as if nothing had happened. Wrecker stomped his foot. "COME ON!"_

_The chase was on again, and past hall after hall of hidden secrets and runes they ran, the echoing footsteps making Wrecker think someone was after them. He prayed that whatever the key to winning was, it would be at the end of the temple, and definitely not something that would try to kill them._

"_If you're going to get yourself killed, could you at least slow down? I'm not so fit!", Wrecker said, despite showing no signs of slowing down._

"_I'd say you fit second place really well, actually!", Valeriana joked again, as they reached the second obstacle, a maze of pressure point tiles. Stepping on the wrong one could set you on fire, cover you with ravenous bugs, or impale you with spikes._

_Wrecker had no idea what to step on first. Valeriana however just started to leap from one to the next, eyes closed, moving precisely and slowly, but still dangerously._

"_HOW HAVE YOU LIVED THIS LONG?!", Wrecker asked in shock and disbelief as he tried to follow her pattern, narrowly avoiding a burst of flame and a fleet of shurikans._

"_How have you ever lived with that attitude?", Valeriana shot back, and Wrecker wished he could say it was for no good reason._

_But he knew that unless he succeeded in this mission, he'd always have no good reason for living._

_Valeriana then stopped for air, and Wrecker stopped next to her. He offered her from the water bottle in his backpack, the liquid flowing down from the tip._

"_I'm not just saying it, you are so high strung!"_

"_Better safe than sorry. I've made enough mistakes."_

"_And clearly not enough pleasant memores.", Valeriana retorted, before pointing behind her._

"_Look. Monster. Aaaaa."_

_Wrecker couldn't help but look, and of course there was nothing behind him, and now to the right of him, because Valeriana was off once more._

_Wrecker sighed wearily and set off after her._

_Making two rights and a left, they finally reached the final obstacle: A golden, jewel encrusted door that was near blinding was blocked by swinging roof axes, whirring saw wheels, and falling anvils. Valeriana looked back and chuckled. "I bet I'll get there first!"_

"_No, stop! You are gonna get yourself killed!", Wrecker shouted, tired of this madness. Why was she like this? Didn't she realize how important this was? This was no time for games!_

"_All right then, Mr. Smarty pants: Show me how you do it.", Valeriana said, leaning on the wall and whistling a tune._

_Wrecker straightened his hood and cleared his throat. "Don't mind if I do!"_

_Then, moving as methodically as possible, Wrecker passed the entire room without even a scratch on his person. He glided through with complete precision, almost like he was walking through any old room. As he turned around, he tapped his foot. "See? Was that so hard?"_

_Valeriana smirking, then scaled the walls and passed the obstacles without even getting near them. She landed on her two feet with a thud in front of a flabbergasted Wrecker, who sputtered out his confusion._

"_I-Wha-I-Um-Wha-Wha-What?!", Wrecker stuttered incredulously, and Valeriana showed him her journal._

"_I may never have been here but I know the temple inside and out. But seeing as you passed the obstacle first, you won our little game."_

_Wrecker at first was totally lost. What was the point of it all? Then, as he thought to her previous statements, he realized:_

_She had just wanted him to enjoy himself._

_A shadow of a smile rose on his lips. "Well played."_

"_Right back at ya.", Valeriana winked, and the two stared at the door that separated them from the key to victory. The door seemed to hum almost, its presence awe inspiring. Behind it, what could possibly lay?_

"_Could it be that after this, I could begin to live?", Wrecker thought, and with visible excitement, he pushed the doors open…_

_And therein laid nothing._

_Really, truly nothing. Not even an empty stand for where an artifact could be. In fact, outside of the tiles and the walls and the roof, it didn't seem like anything had ever occupied the empty space._

_Wrecker's heart sank while Valeriana shrugged and turned around. Wrecker stared at her in disbelief. "Wait, where are you going?"_

"_Well, it's clearly not here."_

"_So we failed! What are we gonna do now?!", Wrecker asked, feeling hopeless once more._

"_Wrecker, did Muck…"_

"_Captain Muck."_

_Valeriana rolled her eyes. "Did "Captain" Muck not tell you? There are many possible locations for our secret treasure! This is just the first! In about 6 months they'll probably send us to some tribe in the mountains or something."_

_Wrecker was surprised by this crucial omission, but at least he felt a little better. Sure, he failed, but he had a few more chances. That was… Rare, for him._

"_Well, then, guess this is goodbye! See ya in like half a year or whatever!", Valeriana bid him farewell, and she began to scale the walls._

"_Uh, wait!", Wrecker suddenly said before he could think. As Valeriana turned, Wrecker realized that he had done something he had not done in years._

_He had had fun._

"…_Technically I didn't win this since you let me. That means I'm only leading by one point. You could still catch up… If you want to, of course, I don't mean to…", Wrecker backtracked, feeling like a total idiot, but Valeriana simply chuckled and, landing in front of him, nodded._

"_You any good at darts?"_

"…_Wouldn't know."_

"_Then let's find out.", she winked, and for the first time in years, Wrecker spent an evening happy he was still alive…_

"How much hair gel is too much hair gel?", Grime asked, covering his head with a fourth bottle.

"…Sir, you're bald.", Percy replied, confused by what seemed to be erratic behavior by his commanding officer. He had been told that Grime was the toughest warrior around but now he seemed all too… Normal. Like him.

He didn't hate it, though.

"Oh, right.", Grime laughed sheepishly, now wondering if the gel would give off a bad scent. He didn't want to ruin the date…

Dear toad, the date.

How did this happen? How had he gotten himself here? He hadn't intended too, honest, yet here he was, dating the frog of his dreams.

Perhaps it was too soon to say that. They really had only just met. But… She made him feel something no one else could make him feel.

Safe.

He had to make this right, even if he hadn't meant to ask her out. She deserved it. "Private Percy… Percy", he rerouted, deciding to disregard the military rank someone Percy's age should never have had. "Can I ask you a question, man to man?"

"Um, sure thing, sir!", Percy saluted obediently, and Grime lowered his hand with a warm glance.

"At ease, Percy. It's Grime."

Percy had never even considered the notion of calling his commander by his first name, but his commander had told him to do so. That could be an order.

"Sure thing, G…Grime!", Percy responded, and Grime sat down on one of his two chairs, and invited Percy to sit on the other one.

"They didn't teach this in the academy.", Percy thought, as he stepped closer to the war room and sat on the other wooden stool. It was hard and uncomfortable, but Percy didn't mind too much.

Grime opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again, trying to find the bravery in himself to phrase his question.

"How would you… How would you make a girl happy? On a date?"

Percy scratched his chin in thought, unsure. He had never been on a date. He DID have his eyes on a certain toad he had been drafted alongside with however. If he were to try and win her over, what would he do?

Percy snapped his fingers in realization and leapt out of his seat. "You're in luck, Grime! The surefire way to a girl's heart is with jokes!"

"Jokes?", Grime asked, confused. He didn't know too many of those.

"Yeah, jokes! Making a girl laugh is the best way to make her like you! You should have seen me with the angel in my division!", Percy explained, his eyes sparkling at the thought of her…

"_Hey, um…", Percy started, and the girl who was next to him in sword fighting practice turned and smiled._

"_Braddock!"_

"_Yes, uh, Braddock! Guess what?"_

"_What?"_

"_Maggot Butt!"_

"So classy…", Percy sighed, and Grime scratched his chin.

"It's worth a try! I like her laugh…", Grime admitted, blushing and smiling at the sound of her laughter ringing in his ears.

"Great!", Percy said, slamming his fist in his palm. "Hit me with one!"

Grime wracked his brain for a joke, any joke. His fists clenched and then he lit up.

"Ah, yes! One of the corporals told me this one a week ago, it's supposed to be brand new!", Grime enthused, and he cleared his throat. "Why did the snail cross the road? To get to the other side!"

Grime started laughing, and Percy was as silent as the infinite space. Finally, when Grime stopped, Percy put his hand on Grime's shoulder, and in his gentlest voice, said "Grime… That joke fucking sucks balls."

"Wow, the intensive cursing course is effective on you young ones."

"But don't worry, Grime!", Percy encouraged, leaping off the chair and showing his joke book from a pocket in his armor. "I will teach you!"

Grime nodded enthusiastically. He had to make Annie happy, he had too!

"I bet she's having an easy time preparing. All she has to do is exist to be perfect.", he thought, sighing.

"Oh my frog I've never been on a date before! What do I say? What do I wear? What is the square root of 2134?", Annie shouted out in a panic.

"I wouldn't know, I wouldn't know, and 46.1952378498.", Braddock, another 10 year old toad soldier, replied, as Annie paced around in her guest room/Wrecker's barracks.

Braddock scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "To be honest, not sure why you asked me for advice."

"You were the first person I saw!", Annie shouted, before she sunk into the floor. "I… I wasn't even gonna ask! I mean, me and him? Yeah, that's funny!"

"You only met two days ago…", Braddock pointed out, and Annie nodded.

"I mean, I KNOW I like him a lot already! He's sweet, and he's caring, and he's kind of swole, ya know?", Annie admitted, her cheeks heating up, before she shook her head in denial. "But I mean, he's LIEUTENANT GRIME! I'm just…"

She slumped to the tiles. "…Me…"

Braddock went to Annie and shook her face from side to side. "Ms. Lilypad, take control of yourself! You can't think like that! Lieutenant Grime asked you out! You have to make a good impression!"

"You're right! For whatever reason, he likes me! I gotta make sure that's earned!", Annie resolved, before giving Braddock a blank stare. "…How?"

"Well, let's see...", Braddock thought hard. She was always told that boys wanted to find the perfect girl…

"Mom always tells me that boys like a girl who's nice, smiles a lot, laughs at all their jokes and doesn't talk too much!", Braddock informed, and Annie tapped her chin in thought.

"That DOES sound like stuff I heard moms around my town say! If I do that, Grime is sure to like me!", Annie stated, excited. She wasn't too excited about what she HAD to do, but if it meant Grime would find her worthy, she was willing to make sacrifices.

"All right, then, Braddock! Teach me!", Annie ordered, pointing up in the air, and Braddock squeed. "You're gonna have the best date ever!"

"I am not having a good time!", Wrecker called out as he ducked, a shuffleboard puck nearly hitting him square in the teeth. Valeriana grabbed it in mid air and swung it towards the three Tritonios. "Well, I'm definitely improving my pitching arm!", Valeriana joked.

"Actually, you don't throw the puck in Shuffleboard.", The referee explained, marking her throw as a foul.

"Spoilsport.", Valeriana complained.

The Puck knocked out the Toad Tritonio, while the Newt Tritonio effortlessly skipped it. He twiddled his fake moustache. "Am I not clever?"

"You're not.", Wrecker shot back, as he leapt over each shuffleboard stick in the way while walking backwards.

"Two can play that game!", The Frog Tritonio called, and he attempted to follow, but got hit in the balls over and over again.

Valeriana, attempting the move too but succeeding easily, grabbed the backpack from Wrecker and dashed past the shuffleboard course, searching for a hiding spot.

Wrecker was surprised by the intensity in her eyes. As he tried to catch his breath, he tried to remember if he had ever seen her this serious, but he could only recall one time.

And he preferred to not remember that time.

"So what are you not telling me about this box?", Wrecker asked. "If you try to pawn this off, I'm going to have to call this partnership off."

"Surely you know me better than that. All I can say is that this box needs to be taken to my hiding place this instant. But we have to get rid of these bozo's first."

"Got it! At least one of them is down so far!", Wrecker pointed out, and the two stared back at the Frog Tritonio, who was surrounded by the Toad Tritonio, the Newt Tritonio, and the servant.

"Are you going to be ok?", they asked, a little worry flashing on their faces.

"Sure, guys! It's not like getting hit in the balls this hard could…", he started, before suddenly choking and dying.

"…Oh well.", they said, and they ran off to catch up to Wrecker.

"…I regret coming here.", Wrecker dryly commented, and Valeriana took his hand and dragged him towards the house of mirrors. "You really know how to make a gal feel appreciated. I know it's only been a week and a half, but it's like you haven't missed me at all!"

"I've been facing my past a lot recently, forgive my reluctance.", Wrecker shot back, as they crouched behind one of the mirrors, hoping the Tritonio's were dumb enough to miss that they had entered. So far, so good.

"It wasn't all bad.", Valeriana commented, and Wrecker stared back. "There were good times. We weren't just partners, you know?"

Wrecker sighed and bit his lip. "Don't you think I know that? But every time we worked together, shit went down."

Valeriana sighed as well and shook her head. "You know, sometimes shit has to go down for it to stop going down. Like in Coral Center."

Wrecker's heart skipped a beat, and try as he might, he couldn't help but think of that adventure, and how it had brought him and Valeriana closer…

"_So this room doesn't have the treasure as well?", Valeriana asked the toad guards she was standing next to as they left a room, no, a mini-palace almost of magical artifacts, a tremendous trove of treasures. The shining glint remained in Valeriana's eyes just for a moment as she turned to the guards in puzzlement._

"_You know, 10 years of looking for something when I don't even know what it is can get tiring. Maybe you can just give me a hint? What does it smell like? Taste like? Bet it tastes like beetles. Everything fucking does."_

_The guards kept their blank stares. Valeriana grumbled. "Anyone there?"_

_Suddenly the door to the hall of treasures opened and Wrecker walked in, trying to remove his hand from someone else's, looking quite uncomfortable. "Oh, would you look at the time, Princess! I REALLY must be goin'!"_

"_All right, handsome! But don't keep me waiting too long!", the sultry sea lady purred, and she sensually winked before leaving, her tail shaking behind her. Wrecker, breathing a sigh of relief, shut the door slowly, and turned to find Valeriana smirking right in front of him, her eyebrows wiggling._

"_My, my, all that water around us and she's still thirsty?"_

_Wrecker blushed heavily and shook his head fast. "Valeriana, shush! The Princess and I are not like that!". He brushed past her to stare into the last treasure room, awe struck by the size of the golden door, so tall it cast a looming shadow on his small self._

"_Wrecker, we've been in this underwater city for only 3 days and she's slobbering all over you like me when I see a salmon! At the very least she is interested! Why are you not? You swing the other way?", she asked, making conversation while leaning on a suit of armor that collapsed, releasing a barrage of bubbles to the surface._

"Oh, no, I find her quite attractive.", Wrecker replied, but he was already ducking into the other room, and Valeriana followed, confused.

"Wait, so how come aren't you going for her? I'll tell ya, I'd be all over that if I didn't respect you."

Wrecker allowed himself a little smile, muttering "I wish you were all over her."

Valeriana didn't hear what he had said, however, and the two couldn't think about the princess anymore either; the room was more mesmerizing than the last few combined! Fountains spouting golden coins, lavish watercolor paintings that stirred the soul, and the most amazing collection of tridents in all of Amphibia, and that was just the first floor!

"Oh my frog…", Wrecker breathed out, and Valeriana joined in with a whistle of approval. "Man, even if we still can't find what Muck wants, at least we get to see this!"

"Captain."

"Whatever."

She smirked at Wrecker while grabbing one of the tridents and twirling it around. "I'd say this beats the Dread Pirate Mog's ship."

"I wouldn't go so far. But at least we're not being cooked by cannibals. They should stop being so obvious!", Wrecker remarked, and Valeriana nodded. "Maybe they should start an inn? I would fall for that.", she asked.

"Perhaps!", Wrecker chuckled, and the two continued their search, the toad guards shaking their heads at everything Wrecker and Valeriana pointed out. As they got through each weapon and artifact, Valeriana kept making small talk about the Princess' interest in Wrecker.

"She was really embarrassing at dinner! I mean, really? Asking to feed you? How sad can you get?"

Wrecker nervously laughed, shrugging. "I guess I'm irresistible!"

"In your dreams!", Valeriana nudged him, and Wrecker had to agree.

Picking up the world's smallest telescope and looking at the ceiling through it, she asked "So I'm guessing you're shy?"

"What?", Wrecker asked, confounded, as he lifted a giant seaweed axe.

Valeriana nodded as she looked at him through the telescope. "I can see it: The uncertainty, the hormones. It's adorable, but also pathetic. What you need is a wingwoman! Let me smooth talk a little bit, and I could land you a date in 5 seconds flat!"

Wrecker would have appreciated the gesture another time, but he had to reject. "Valeriana, look, that's really nice of you…"

"No, it's really COOL of me. Don't mistake my brand for nice. I'm a bad girl, not some loser."

Wrecker groaned and turned around, annoyed. "Look, I am not telling you why I am not interested and that's final!"

Valeriana was surprised by the sudden snap, and raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "Ok, look, I'm sorry, but like, we're friends, you know? You can tell me."

Wrecker said nothing, but he felt a fire inside him again. He just had to go and do it, didn't he?

"…Oh I see. Ok. I mean, I only saved your life a million times. I see you don't want to contribute anything, though."

Valeriana knew she was being harsh, but it still hurt. She turned her back on Wrecker, scowling. "Ten years mean nothing to you? You too good for me?"

Wrecker cursed inwardly. Frog, he couldn't do anything right! He couldn't just leave it like that. She deserved at least an explanation as to why he was such an asshole.

Turning around, he found the floor very interesting. "Valeriana…"

BOOM!

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the floor shook and both Valeriana and Wrecker fell to the floor, precious jewels shattering besides them. Wrecker stared at his reflection from one of the shards. He sighed.

"We need to get out, now!", the guards ordered, and with precision and speed, they dragged Wrecker and Valeriana out of the room and into the inner palace. Sounds of crashing indicated the treasure room was not gonna last much longer.

"What is going on?", Valriana asked, showing an amount of seriousness Wrecker was not used to from her. He nodded, though, wondering what was attacking them.

They burst into the throne room, where the king's guard were already swimming outside to meet the enemy forces. The King, a tall frog-newt hybrid with a white beard that tickled his toes and a Hawaiian shirt that made his biceps look even tighter gave them a very serious stare. "My friends, you better find a safe spot to hide in! The sharks have attacked, and they will not be negotiated with!"

Wrecker and Valeriana looked at each other and then at the king. They weren't like that. At least, they hoped they weren't.

"No one is dying today, your highness.", Valeriana promised, and Wrecker, praying he wouldn't let these good people down, added "I will make sure no one… No one important gets hurt. I promise."

The King smiled kindly at them, eyes shining. "I am touched. Please be careful, though. Those sharks take no prisoners."

Wrecker and Valeriana nodded, and they swam out with fresh new tridents in a matter of moments, ready for battle. While they had only been in the kingdom 3 days, Wrecker and Valeriana would have risked their lives for people they had met 5 seconds ago.

It was how they rolled.

Fragments of wall, chunks of rock, and golden chandeliers were falling every which way as the duo kept on swimming to their targets, two great white sharks that were colliding into the palace over and over again. Members of the Royal Guard were already fighting them, but it seemed to have little to no effect, as the sharks were already tearing off limbs.

Wrecker gritted his teeth. "Let's kick their ass."

"Right behind ya."

Swooshing in, two tridents sliced the first great white's right fin, and bleeding heavily, it already began to swim around wildly. Valeriana followed that one while Wrecker tangled with the first one.

Over and over the sharks opened their gigantic mouths to swallow the two, but they were quicker and sharper, using their tridents to block the incisors and stab the gums of the sharks. Blood was everywhere, and Wrecker and Valeriana were struggling to reach their real target: the nose.

They still had time to banter, however, as Wrecker and Valeriana switched places to confuse the sharks, and Wrecker charged in with no fear into the shark's mouth to stab its tongue.

"Such confidence! If you could only channel such commitment to the princess. Or to your partner."

"Trust me, I don't need help with guilt tripping."

"An extra helping never killed nobody."

"You are killing me with this conversation."

"Is this what we are? Just banter? You know, I was dumb enough to grow to care for you, for some bloody reason, you could at least prove to me you do too!", Valeriana shouted, getting a little red in the face. Wrecker began to open his mouth to respond when WHAM! A shark tail knocked him onto the ground, his head reeling with pain.

"Wrecker!", Valeriana called out in concern, and she began to barrage the sharks with her trident. Strike after strike of cold metal pierced the predator's skins, Valeriana's rage impossible to contain at first. One of the sharks swam away after the trident hit an eye, but the other shark was relentless as well, and kept on trying to eat Valeriana, while also smashing into the castle like he was before.

Wrecker shook himself from his stupor to see Valeriana struggle with the shark, and, mind racing from what she had just told him, he swam up to it in full speed, trident aimed directly at the shark's nose.

Valeriana was getting tired for once, and her vision was blurry. She wasn't sure how long she could keep this up. Slowly, she began to lower her guard, and the great white unhurled it's mighty jaw…

And BAM! With a strike so loud you could hear it from the surface, Wrecker destroyed the shark's nose, sending blood and shark tissue everywhere. The shark swam off screaming, and Wrecker, breathing heavily, went over to the still tired Valeriana and carried her back down to the palace.

The treasure room was destroyed. Not every room, but the last one Wrecker and Valeriana were supposed to investigate. "Now we'll never know if the key was there!", Wrecker moaned, but the toad guards shook their heads. "Trust us, if the key was there, we'd know."

Wrecker and Valeriana exchanged a confused look, before reverting into awkwardness. Valeriana felt ashamed for her childish behavior from before, and slowly she offered a weird pat on the shoulder.

Wrecker looked up at her with confusion.

"…I'm sorry.", she said, clearly embarrassed, like a child talking to a scolding parent. "I… I said some awful things about you, and tried to get you to tell me about something that was private to you. You saved my life. I shouldn't have been so…"

"It's ok. You would have saved me, too. You have before.", he reminded warmly.

She smiled. "Still… I shouldn't have made you feel bad for not sharing."

"I was wrong too, you know? After all these years, you deserved to know more than I let on. I just… Well…"

"Well what?", Valeriana asked, puzzled, when suddenly the Princess burst in, tears of joy.

"WRECKER!", she shouted, dashing down the hall and scooping him up into a bear hug that squeezed the air out of his lungs.

"CAN'T… BREATH…", he choked out, and the Princess released him, sheepish, her tail wagging excitedly behind her. "Sorry, but I just wanted to thank you and your friend! You saved our kingdom!"

"A pleasure, your highness. But it was Wrecker here who did the heavy work.", Valeriana praised, winking. She was permitted a little wingmaning… As a treat.

Wrecker, however, looked uncomfortable and ashamed. Forlorn even. He was frowning as if he were about to cry. Valeriana couldn't help but wonder what that was all about.

"Oh, after this, father would surely let us wed! Would you like the honeymoon above ground? It'll be a little hard for me but I can manage…"

Wrecker sighed and held her hand softly, gently caressing as a pre-apology of sorts. "Princess, I'm flattered, no, honored that you would consider me a suitable suitor. Really, you are beautiful, but…"

He gulped, as he prepared to break another heart. Just what he had been hoping to avoid. "…I have a lover back home. A wife. That's why I haven't been… As responsive to your courting as one would be."

Valeriana and the Princess were surprised by this, but they both reacted the way one should to such honesty and frankness.

"Well… I can't say I'm not disappointed. But I admire your honesty, Wrecker. Go back to your love and enjoy her, please. You deserve too.", The Princess said oh so sweetly. Wrecker smiled weakly.

"I… I know you'll find someone who will… Deserve your beauty.", Wrecker stated, and he turned away, feeling his heart crack once more.

As The Princess left, bowing, Valeriana turned to Wrecker, who moved towards a piece of debris lying on the floor. "Well, Wrecker, I gotta say, that's one lucky woman you've got back home! She's lucky to have someone that loyal!", her impressed tone and appreciative glance were noted, but not impacting.

She stared in surprise as Wrecker sat down and sighed morosely. Valeriana, not sure what to do, walked to where he was and slowly sat down. She was confused. What was going on?

Suddenly, she noticed a single tear on Wrecker's cheeks. He looked at her, and she looked at him. A sort of silent communication, a reminder of their trust rose up, and Valeriana nodded slowly, as if to tell Wrecker she was listening, and she would never tell a soul what he was about to tell her. Wrecker was afraid, but in his heart of hearts he knew: She could be trusted with this.

"You ever have a recurring dream?", he asked. "One that creeps in the night when your pillow is warm. One that hides out in the corners of lazy afternoons and the shadows of your eyes?"

He clasps his hands together to remember the warmth. "I go back home, and it actually feels right, you know? The door is freshly painted, and it leaves a brown mark on my hand. The smell of freshly chopped veggies from the garden wafts in, and my beautiful wife greets me. Her hair was blonde once, she has these ridiculous glasses that make me laugh, and my heart still skips a beat when she kisses me."

He's smiling now, a song in his soul from the dream he described. "I join her in the kitchen, and we dance to an old song that never stops playing while I make us some beetle jerky sandwiches. It's Sunday, so my daughter is coming. Her strong husband is there, he's already cracked a joke about my weight. My daughter beams, and it's like looking into the sun without getting blind. And of course, her grandchildren are there. I'm not sure what they look like completely, but I know one's a boy, one's a girl, and they're both rowdy little gremlins. The kind that get into trouble, and make you want to get into it with them. They hop onto my lap, and I drop my walking stick. And with their little faces, they ask "Grandpop, can you tell us a story?". And every time, every time, just before I begin the story, I wonder if maybe, just maybe… If I keep my eyes closed, It'll come true."

He then opens his eyes and feels the crushing weight once more. He fights tears, and allows himself only the shaking of sadness to affect his bones. "But I know better. When I open my eyes I'm all alone again. And of course it's only a dream. After all…"

He looked straight into Valeriana's eyes, broken. "Who could ever love me?"

Valeriana took a minute to digest all this. She had heard bits and pieces about Wrecker's pain and anguish, but a picture was finally forming. She usually joked in moments like these, but this was serious and required tact. But what could she say, what truth could she impart…

She looked at the blood on Wrecker's shoulder, mostly washed away by the water. Suddenly she knew.

Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, her warmth emanating into him, she said "…Well… At least you have a friend."

Wrecker looked up to her almost with the eyes of a child, and for a golden moment he felt a light in his heart as he leaned on her for a while…

Wrecker sighed. She had a point, but…

"You don't know what I've been through recently. It's not just me being moody, things have happened…"

"If you're talking about the frog you killed, I know there's more to it.", Valeriana cut him off, but Wrecker shook his head. "Not just that! I also…"

"Ah ha! We found you!", The Toad and Newt Tritonio's announced, slipping a wad of cash onto a tour guide who was pointing at Wrecker and Valeriana.

Wrecker groaned and Valeriana shook her head. "Are you guys not tired of being the worst?"

"No.", they flatly replied, and they withdrew two pointy swords with a flourish.

Valeriana chuckled as she withdrew her sword, Wrecker following after. "Cute.", she remarked, and the battle began.

Sword tips struck over and over, sending sparks onto the mirrors. The room was darkly lit, so what would normally have been a dominant display by Valeriana and Wrecker was instead full of pratfalls and bumps.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

"Oh, pardon me, I stepped on your foot!"

"Oof, the mirrors are hard in here!"

This meant that the normally horrible Toad and Newt Tritonios were actually gaining the advantage, leaving wounds on the more experienced fighters. Another tear in Wrecker's costume revealed some of his coat.

"…You are wearing a coat underneath all that? How are you still alive?"

"I tend to get light headed in the summer, is that bad?", Wrecker asked, and Toad Tritonio body slammed into him, his overweight stomach rippling.

"Ha ha! My overweight body proved once more to be totally valid, as all overweigh bodies are.", he said, staring at the fourth wall.

"…Who are you talking to?", Wrecker asked, confused, and Toad Tritonio snapped out of it.

Drawing closer, his sword at Wrecker's throat, Toad Tritonio laughed menacingly. "Well well well… Looks like the end of the line!"

"Oh, yeah?", Wrecker asked, and he drew his sword, which glinted in the darkness.

Toad Tritonio picked it up and swallowed it. "Could have used salt."

"NOW it's the end of the line!", Toad Tritonio bragged again.

"Oh YEAH?", Wrecker retorted once more, and he withdrew a dagger he never really used.

Toad Tritonio grabbed it and swallowed it too. "Wartwood?"

"Actually Toad Town, they use more steel WAIT HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?!", Wrecker asked, super confused.

"Simple! Stomach of steel! I can take anything! I once ate my debts! It didn't erase them, mind you, but the paper had quite the nice crunch!", Toad Tritonio informed.

"NOW IT'S THE END OF THE…", Toad Tritonio shouted before Wrecker removed a third item.

"Oh what is it now?!", Toad Tritonio asked, and Wrecker shrugged. "Sorry, I thought I had an actual weapon here, it's just Mrs. Croaker packed me one of her fruit cakes! She's so thoughtful…", Wrecker said, happily, but before he could eat the cake, Toad Tritonio took it and ate it.

"Ha! Now you have no cake! That makes me cool that I did that, right? All the after school plays I saw said that!"

Toad Tritonio wiped his mouth and advanced closer on Wrecker. "And NOW I FINALLY have you right where I want you…", he stated, only for him to look in the mirror suddenly and gasp. "Oh no!"

"What? What is it?", Wrecker asked, looking around for danger.

"I'm… I'm… I'm just a minor character! I have no relevance in this story!"

"…I don't get it."

"I do!", Toad Tritonio said in a panic. "Any minute now I'm gonna…"

And then a large fruit cake fell on Toad Tritonio, killing him.

Wrecker, digesting this, looked towards Valeriana, who shrugged. "I feel like this death was all over the place."

"Whatever, we need to get out of here!", Wrecker shouted, and he and Valeriana ran off, chased by the Newt Tritonio and his Newt Butler all across the Bazzar, hoping this unnecessary distraction would end soon.

"I can't do this."

Grime was pacing around outside "Chez Crapaud" in a frenzy, a groove forming on the sidewalk he was one. It was going deeper and deeper, and Grime was getting his suit dirty thanks to it.

He had gotten it from Percy's dad, so he was hoping that wouldn't upset him too much.

"Oh, who am I kidding? First I'll let down Annie, then Percy's dad will kill me, then my dad will kill me, then Wrecker will be disappointed I died twice while trying to take care of his daughter, and then I'll feel bad cause I let him down, and if you add dying twice to that, it all adds up to a pretty crappy day!", Grime lamented, before shaking his head. "No, no, focus Grime! Annie is waiting for you, you don't want to stand her up!"

Grime got out of the groove and tried to will his feet to move but they just wouldn't. It was like they were frozen in place.

Grime looked down at his feet and sighed. "Rudolf, Gemma, I feel you, really, but we HAVE to go in! Please? I'll buy you new boots! I'm sure dad won't notice!"

His feet still stuck there, Grime sighed again and sat down on the road, looking into the restaurant. The place was brightly lit in dark oranges, like a firefly lit beach in the dog days of summer. The light clatter of forks and knives and small time chatter hummed on like an appropriate soundtrack, adding to the atmosphere rather than detracting. One figure stuck out, of course: That of Annie, sitting at a table in a beautiful yellow dress, her sunhat still on her head, making her look a little odd. She seemed entranced by the napkins on the table, and she built a little fort out of them. She then pretended to destroy the fort, and giggled.

"…I don't belong here.", Grime admitted, and he stood up, wiped himself off, and walked in with his eyes looking down at the floor.

As the doors opened, Grime's eyes were blinded by the bright lights of the establishment. It was also a lot noisier inside than outside, though Grime figured it was only natural. Looking around, he saw a golden chandelier, waiters who were nearly more well dressed than the patrons, and an old woman playing a golden harp when she wasn't sleeping on the job. Grime was quite transfixed. The place was beautiful, and he feared how out of place he would be, as he had never been to a restaurant before.

"I guess asking that man in the suit first would make the most sense. Maybe he knows what's being made.", Grime thought, and he made his way to the maître d's desk, accidentally bumping into a waiter or two. "Sorry! Sorry! Never been here before!"

Grime finally reached the desk, his shoes accidentally squeaking on the floor. Was that bad? Army regulations were way easier to follow than this. He never really joined in post battle celebrations, so after his mother died, cans of baked beans and tomato paste were his main nourishment.

"I guess the cans will be golden in a place like this.", Grime thought, and he waved at the Maitre D. "Hello, sir! I wanted to ask you about the food!"

"I need to present you with a table first, sir.", The Maitre D said, not looking away from his magazine for a moment. "Since they are all reserved, however, you will have to wait."

"Oh, right, I had reserved a table! I must have forgotten.", Grime thought, and he waved again. "Hello again! Um, sorry, but I already reserved a table! I forgot, see, I'm kind of nervous and it's my first time here and…"

"Don't give me your life story, I'll read about it in the "Who cares?" monthly. Name?"

"Grime Toad, Lieutenant in the Toad army…"

The Maitre D, realizing who he was talking to, gasped and fell off his chair, turning bright red. Shaking his fist, the purple toad shouted "WHY WAS I NOT NOTIFIED OF THIS? GARY, YOU'RE FIRED!" and, taking a deep breath, he greeted with a bow. "My prince, a thousand apologies. Your reserved table is Table 9, by the golden harp."

"No need to apologize, I just forgot.", Grime expressed, saddened once more by the treatment he received for being "important". If he had been a different toad…

"I must admit, I was surp… That is, CHARMED by your guest! How… Exotic of a companion!", the Maitre D said, Grime not noticing the meaning of the words.

"I guess she is exotic, I've never seen someone quite like her…", Grime stated, his face adopting a dream like expression for a moment. He then resumed his conversation. "Anyway, I just wanted to ask you something, Mr…", he offered his hand.

The Maitre D stared at the hand in repressed shock, before shaking it. "Larry."

"Grime!"

"I know."

"…Oh, right!", Grime said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sir, will you be taking your seat, or…", Larry the Maitre D started, but Grime interrupted him again.

"Yes, sorry, I just wanted to know what was being made! I'm not picky, just curious."

"…This is a restaurant. You can order from the menu."

"Well, I would guess there are really only two options, unless you brought gruel back! Kind of miss that stuff!", Grime replied cheerfully, and Larry face palmed.

"Sir, with all due respect, this is a fine establishment. We serve many MANY choices and they are all more refined than Gruel."

Grime was surprised. He just had to order something, and all those choices? He didn't understand. He could barely remember his mother's cooking, so to his knowledge there were only a few real options for food to eat.

"Wow, how fancy! I didn't know there were so many types of food! What is this "soup"?", he asked, pointing at the menu.

Larry, losing his patience, beckoned him to leave. "Go to your table and your waiter will inform you!"

Grime sensed his anger and looked down on the floor in shame. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll go."

"What? Don't apologize, just go!"

"Oh, all right, sorry."

Grime began to leave but Larry held onto him. "I just said don't apologize! Why did you apologize?"

"Oh, I'm not supposed to apologize?", Grime asked, confused. "So many differences in this place! Fascinating!"

"Yes, yes, quite. Now go and DON'T apologize!"

"Ok, sorry!", Grime said, leaving, and Larry smashed his head on the desk. "I don't get nearly paid enough to brown nose royalty."

"Larry, your waiting Table 9.", a waiter passed by and informed.

"Oh, right, who's there?", he wondered aloud, before seeing it was Grime. He sighed. "Yay me."

Grime, meanwhile, nervously approached Annie's table, feeling his heart in his chest, and, metaphorically, a frog in his throat. She was enchanting, how could he possibly live up…

"No, no! Calm down! Remember Percy's advice!", Grime motivated himself, and with a deep breath, he sat down next to Annie, who was sweating like crazy from anxiety. Grime had taken a while to get there, and she was worried he had changed his mind.

But now he was here and there was a different problem:

"Oh no he's HOT!", she panicked, as she stared at him intently while he sat down. "What a nice suit! He picked that for lil ol me? And he seems so confident too? How am I gonna do this? Wait, I need to smile, right!"

"Get confident, stupid!", Grime cursed himself, and he shimmied uncomfortably in the chair. That dress looked even more stunning from up close! "And she's smiling so nicely! I gotta do something!"

The two sat there bursting with fear for about 5 minutes, in what would later be recorded the most awkward silence in Amphibia history. Finally, Annie thought that perhaps a greeting would be the right course of action.

"Hey, dude!", she started, before face palming. "Oh crap, I'm supposed to listen to him!"

"Oh, right, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO TALK! Ok, I can do this!", Grime's brain spoke to him. "Remember, just be calm, cool, collected! A confident greeting and then we'll knock her down with humor! Figuratively, not literally. She's tough, but I would never want to hurt her angelic face OK JUST FOCUS."

Clearing his throat, Grime tried to lean on his elbow and look suave. He roused up all his courage, winked, and said with his deepest tone "…Hi."

"…Hi.", Annie parroted, and then laughed. "Hi 2: The sequel. What a conversation!", she joked, giggling infectiously.

Grime couldn't help but laugh too. "Yeah, I… I'm not much of a talker in normal life. I'm really only good at motivational speeches.", Grime admitted with a sheepish smile. He felt fine with laughing at himself however.

They finished up laughing and smiled at each other, before realizing they were doing it wrong. "Oh no, I mean, um… You talk a bit. I'll… I'll chew on this… Air, while you do that.", Annie said, silencing herself up.

"Oh, right! Um… Jokes, jokes…", Grime said to himself, trying to think. "A toad… Oh, wait, I think it was a tomato, actually! Yes, a tomato walks into a bar, and…"

"Woah, they can do that?", Annie asked.

"I wouldn't know, actually! I mostly ate them as paste, so I haven't seen one in the wild. I also don't go to bars, so yeah."

"Wait, how could they go into a bar? They don't have legs, or any sort of way to drink!"

"Hmm, maybe it's a mutated tomato! One that's turned amphibian!"

"Ah, that makes more sense!"

"Ok, so mutated tomato walks into a bar and… Oh no, I forgot the punchline.", Grime said outloud, and Annie comforted him. "That's ok, it was still kinda funny to imagine OH WAIT I CAN'T TALK YOU KEEP GOING!"

But Grime didn't know what to talk about. What did adults talk about? He couldn't leave Annie hanging!

He thought and thought and finally…

"…Nice weather we're having."

"…Yeah."

The two sighed, despaired. They were both failing hard. "Why can't I be good enough for her?"

"Why can't I be good enough for him?"

Wrecker was REALLY getting tired of being chased around the bazzar by bootleg tritonios. The last one was even more frustrating for how incompetent he was.

"I'm rich so don't tell me the consequences!", Newt Tritonio yelled back at the long row of stands he'd just crashed through, totally ignoring the cafeteria tables he had toppled over. Small fires had started everywhere, and a bottomless spit seemed to have formed near the outhouses.

"Security here is really lax. They should beef it up.", Wrecker side commented to a frog in a black hood, who nodded thoughtfully and took down notes.

"No time for commentary, we have to get rid of that last tritonio!", Valeriana said, and Wrecker raised an eyebrow. "You? Of all people? You wanna get serious now?"

"You know better than anyone I'm not just fun and games."

Wrecker sighed, full of regret as ever. "Uncalled for, I know."

Valeriana dragged him to the back of her stand to plan a new strategy, leaving the third Tritonio to search through expired fruit. "Wrecker, this isn't just any artifact, you were right to bring it to me. We need to remove it now, or…"

Valeriana struggled to find the words, and Wrecker gulped, eyes widening. The last time she had been this scared… The last time she had been this terrified…

"Wrecker, this could… This could be used to wipe everyone out, but the toads. Theoretically this could collapse other universes into ours. Whatever Muck wants with it, it must be out of his reach! It must!", Valriana explained, her whole body nearly shaking, her voice grave and commanding.

Wrecker's suspicions had finally been confirmed, but all it did was make him even more scared than usual. He could feel the walls closing in. "How… How do we get rid of it?"

"That's the thing, destroying it could take a year! And even then the results could be catastrophic! We have to get out of here now!"

Wrecker nodded intensely and the two began to run out, careening towards the exit of the bazzar. Sand kicked out from their legs and pebbles cut into their feet, but they paid it no attention, they had only one sight ahead of them.

The third Tritonio, however, could not let this happen. "I'll stop you!", he cried, and Wrecker and Valeriana almost had to laugh. What could he possibly do? They were stronger, faster, and no way near as dumb! And the exit was so close now…

Wrecker, just to make sure, threw another dagger from his backpack, aimed right at the third Tritonio's foot, causing him to stay in place. "See ya around!", he called.

"Oh you will!", Tritonio 3 said, and suddenly…

BANG!

Wrecker went down to the ground with a thud, a bullet wedged into his shoulder. The blood seeped from the wound, and Wrecker hazily observed it. He felt dizzy already, and he felt heavy as well.

He couldn't really hear anything. His ears had been reeling from the gun shot. So he missed out on the part where Valeriana was shot in both legs, making her scream out in agony, leaves flying up in the air.

As the dust and the sand settled however, Wrecker did notice he felt lighter in the worst way possible.

Looking up, he could make a sparkle in the air. It shone and shimmered, it glimmered and glowed, and it made Wrecker's heart shatter into a million pieces.

The ever present hum grew louder as Tritonio 3 held aloft the Calamity Box.

"No! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!", Wrecker screamed, trying to lunge at Tritonio but instead sending a sharp pain through his shoulder. He collapsed onto the ground, and Tritonio 3 turned around to take his pistol back from the servant, who just stood there and stared off into the distance. "Actually, I can! I stole it fair and square! Oh the price this could fetch me on the black market! Which, I guess, is here."

Wrecker wanted to protest, but he wasn't sure if he could. His shoulder really was badly hurt, and the blood loss was making him see strange shapes. He had never felt such a pain before. His legs felt like jelly, his brain like mush.

And perhaps he would never have gotten up, if it weren't for Valeriana still being able to put words together.

"Wrecker! Wrecker, you have to get up!"

He couldn't. This had to be the end. It was so fitting, wasn't it? That the universe would end because of him.

"Wrecker! WRECKER!"

He didn't want to give up, but…

His eyes began to droop, his heart slowing down.

The ground felt so familiar. The feeling was so true. The inevitable failure. He was nothing more, nothing less.

This had been coming a long time now. Every mistake, every decision he had ever made led to this moment. Once more, he had become a pawn in the evil plans of Captain Muck. No matter how hard he tried he always ended up hurting others.

"You were right, father. I really am… A wrecker…", Wrecker breathed out, when suddenly…

"REMEMBER YOUR DAUGHTER!"

And with that shout from Valeriana, Wrecker's soul violently woke up.

In the past he would have just given up, he would have relented and allowed himself to suffer no matter what.

But this time, lives were in the balance.

Lives of innocents.

Lives of the elderly.

Lives of children.

So many could be hurt if he chose to buy that he is a Wrecker.

He could see her. He could see Annie's lifeless, limp body… He could see all of Amphibia dead…

All because of him.

If he was truly not who he once was, he couldn't just forgive or be forgiven…

He had to…

He had to…

"Tritonio…", Wrecker called, placing his hands on the ground. His shoulder shot up with pain, flames of agony crawling up to his brain. His head felt like it was drowning.

Tritonio 3 was startled by this, and he raised his eyebrow in surprise as Wrecker slowly but surely pushed himself up.

"Tritonio…", Wrecker said again, fighting every impulse he had to let the pain take over. It burned and burned, and he was panting, his lungs screaming. He… He…

His eyes started to get hazy, but he shook his head. He bit his lip, and his eyes flamed up.

Wartwood…

Amphibia…

Annie…

"Tritonio!", he shouted out, every nerve firing as he picked himself up, barely standing up, barely keeping together.

He wanted to die…

But he chose to live.

"…I want to make a deal.", he stated, ignoring the blood that pooled down.

"I'm listening…", Tritonio 3 said, the servant looking dumbfounded at this.

"Sir, surely just taking the box makes more sense…", the servant stated, but Tritonio 3 ignored him. "Quiet, I want to hear his bargain."

Wrecker, breathing heavily, leaning on a tree to keep balance, pressed on, fighting the pain. "…You know the bug race?"

"I know of it."

"Well, I know someone like you doesn't care what he wins, as long as he wins something. So why have a box when you can have a slave?", Wrecker stated, presenting himself with his hands.

Valeriana said nothing, but she was already formulating what she had to say.

"…Why, I'd say that is a most interesting proposition! I assume the tradeoff would depend on the outcome of the race?", Tritonio 3 asked, hungry from desire. The stakes were too fun to ignore.

"Obviously. You and me. You win, you get the box. I win, she gets the box, you get me. It's a win-win."

"Wrecker, are you sure that's the best…", Valeriana started, but Wrecker shook his head. "I can barely move, racing is perhaps the only thing I'll be able to do. I can't fight him for it."

"He's right. It IS the only way he could put up a fair fight. And you are in even worse condition.", The servant stated, and Tritonio 3 nodded. "Indeed. We shall meet there in 10 minutes! Don't be late!"

Wrecker breathed heavily, clutching his heart. It wouldn't slow down. Had he… Had he made the right call?

Could he ever save the future of his world?

Or was this a repeat of the past?

Grime and Annie's date had not improved in any way since they had stopped talking to each other. It was hard for them to communicate what they were going through. Grime had never really… Felt this way before. He didn't know if he could feel this way. He had only known Annie for two days, but he felt like he would lasso the moon to her if she wanted him to.

Despite this, he stayed as stiff as a board. He could barely follow Percy's advice. Every joke that had been suggested to him by Percy seemed so dumb and annoying, and he didn't want to annoy Annie. After all, if he did, surely she would leave him and hate him forever, right?

Wait that didn't make sense… Annie said she wasn't like that…

But what if he was so bad she would change her mind?

Likewise, Annie felt mortified and fear stricken as she chewed on her napkin and tried not to spontaneously combust. Every instinct in her told her she should just leave now before she made things worse. She looked around in panic, but there were no decent hiding places.

She gulped as she stared at Grime again, and she blushed a crimson red. He was… Well, he was so good looking. So refined. So… Defined.

Annie still wasn't sure what she was. A farmer? An artist? A warrior? A friend? A daughter?

Every time she thought she figured herself out another massive change came out of nowhere and slapped her in the face. How could she be a good enough date for Grime if she herself didn't know what was date-worthy about her?

After all, what was she?

…She was just Annie.

Who could love that? Parental love, sure. But romantic?

Annie wished the ground would swallow her up. Then maybe she wouldn't feel so scared.

Grime and Annie then met with their eyes again. Grime tried to smile, and Annie tried to wave, but they felt so anxious they just…

Closed their eyes and faced away.

Finally, the maître d came. "I profusely apologize for taking so long, there was a small disaster in the kitchen, someone kept asking about "tulips". Now, how may I serve you… "Fine" couple?", he asked, a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Oh, um, I thought the grilled dragonfly looked…", Annie started, excitedly pointing at the menu, which made Grime smile fondly, but the maître D was less amused.

"Madam, it is customary for the t… for the man to order.", He shut her down, and Annie, remembering she was supposed to follow those instructions, quieted down. Grime frowned. He didn't like what was being said here, but he also didn't want to potentially get them thrown out. Annie really wanted this date to happen, he couldn't ruin it!

…Maybe he should ask, once the maître D leaves.

"W… We will have the grilled salmon. I hear it's wanted by only the finest diners.", Grime ordered, giving Annie a warm smile. Annie blushed and giggled for a moment. Sure, it was just an order, but…

It was nice that someone thought she had good taste.

As the maître d left, Grime immediately apologized to Annie. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize he would just shut you down…"

"Whaaaat? It's ok, dude, I'm supposed to be quiet anyway!", Annie reassured him, waving his concerns off.

"…Why?", Grime asked, dumbfounded, failing to find the logic in the scenario.

Annie opened her mouth to respond, but then realized she had no idea why. "…I don't know."

The two proceeded to sigh, and stare at each other apologetically. It was time to call it what it was.

"This is a disaster, I'm sorry, Annie, I just got…

"I totally screwed this up, Grime, please forgive me…"

Realizing they were both talking at the same time, they laughed, which eased the nervousness a little.

But only a little.

"Annie, really, I'm sorry. I… I just got a little nervous…"

"So did I, dude! I've… I've never been on a date before.", she admitted, shyly, blushing a beet red now. Frog, he looked so handsome in the light, she must have looked so plain. "I was happily surprised you asked me out."

"…I actually didn't mean to ask you out.", Grime admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Annie felt so bad she wished she could just disappear so no one could see how foolish she felt. "Oh… I guess I should have realized that.", she weakly stated, a tear beginning to drop from her eye lid. Of course, of course it was by mistake. Who would ever…

"But I'm glad I did!", Grime suddenly corrected, and Annie looked up in surprise. "I… I wouldn't have had the courage to do so, so I'm happy we did it anyway. Even if it's been a bust."

"What do you mean you don't have the courage? You're super courageous, man! Don't you remember when you saved me and Wrecker on the train? Or me in the amusement park?", Annie reminded, still a little awestruck, and now definitely feeling better now that Grime admitted he was glad he was on a date.

"That's nothing. That's just customary."

"No, no it's not!", Annie said, nearly slamming her hands on the table. "You're brave, and… And smart, and you're super gentle despite everything that has happened to you, and you're really polite too, and you treat me like I'm actually special or something! Not to mention you're… Handsome…", Annie added, not looking up. Grime felt a heat rise to his cheeks. Annie then looked away. "I mean, I should know you're not customary, since I totally am customary."

"Objection!... If that's ok.", Grime apologized once more, before getting a hold of himself. "You're way better than me! You're fast, strong, you don't just punch your way out of trouble, you're fun and you actually think that me of all people could be better! And… And you're really pretty.", Grime added quickly before hiding his face.

Annie didn't know what to say… So she just grinned.

"…So…", she finally mustered. "Does this mean… We like each other?"

"…I guess so."

"…Neat.", Annie added.

And while their eyes couldn't meet…

Their hands did.

It was slow, careful. An uncertainty was definitely about it. Two hands slowly slowly crawled forwards until the sensation of finger tips touching could be comprehended. Ignoring the burning and embracing the feeling, they then edged just a little closer. Their fingers curled around each other, less like a simple hand hold, and more like…

More like…

"Sir, I would like to ask you to keep that frog quiet. The other patrons are uncomfortable.", The maître d requested, appearing next to them.

Grime looked at Annie. Annie's eyes widened, and Grime realized that like how Annie had been there for him at a low moment, he had to be there for her, show her that she's better than she thinks.

Grime squeezed her hand and tightened his hold.

And he made a promise with his touch.

Standing up, still not letting go of her hand, Grime picked up the glass of water and calmly, refusing to get too angry, wanting to be the man Annie needs…

He dunked the water on the maître d.

"We will be leaving, if the lady of course agrees to it.", Grime stated firmly, before searching Annie for an answer. He wasn't gonna decide for her.

Annie, enchanted, nodded in a ladylike way. "Indeed I do! Let us leave this place at once!"

And, hand in hand, they left.

1 and a half weeks ago…

"The jungle SUUUCKS.", Valeriana quipped, as she cut down tree branches left and right, ducking from a giant mosquito. The jungle humidity was almost too much to bare, so she leaned on a tree for a moment while Wrecker caught up.

Normally on an adventure with Valeriana Wrecker would have traded his usual sour and saddened mood with a cheery and upbeat one. Valeriana was, in a way, his only friend. He would have been able to joke around a bit, catch up with her, maybe even eat something nutritious for once.

But today was no such day for that. His face was a constant reminder of his inner agony, his movements slow and stumbling.

Like in any minute he would fall, and wish to never stand up.

Valeriana had definitely noticed this, but she wanted to make sure she wasn't prying into anything needlessly first by asking a typical question. "So… How are things at your side of the swamp? Anything about that kid Grime? Sorry, Leiutenent, nepotism much?", she joked, but then noticed Wrecker was very much not laughing.

Standing in front of the hot, nearly blinding sun, seemingly melting in the horizon, Wrecker tried not to collapse. He just stood there, shaking ever so slightly, seeing the knife cross the threshold.

Valeriana slowly approached him, placing a carefully calculated hand on his shoulder. "…You ok?"

Wrecker couldn't respond. He just shook off her hand and moved on.

Valeriana knew better than to interject into something this personal for Wrecker, but she couldn't help but worry. What could be bothering him so much?

Catching up to him, she sliced them a path through the forest. "Look, if it cheers you up, this HAS to be where the key to protecting Amphibia is! We've searched nearly every nook and cranie of this frogforsaken place! If it's not here, Muck will probably just give up!"

Wrecker looked up to her and sighed. "And how is that supposed to cheer me up?"

"Well… You are getting old for this. Maybe you could request retirement?"

Wrecker's eyes lit up, just a little bit. After everything that had happened, retirement… Well, it sounded wonderful!

But then he hesitated. How could he deserve that after what he had done?

"I don't know, Valeriana…", he started, stepping over the dirt and onto a clearing laying out a stone path. "I'm not sure I can rest just yet…"

"You've been at this for decades! Wouldn't it be nice to get away from it all, and move on?"

Wrecker stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes in pain. "…What if I can't?"

Valeriana bit her lip, as she saw him slump his shoulders. She approached him and tried again. "…And what if you weren't alone? What if you had a friend?"

Wrecker now felt even worse. He moved away from her again, each step heavier than the last. "Valeriana, I can't, ok? I just can't!"

Valeriana shook her head in annoyance. "You could just tell me, you know? You're always so hard on yourself, I mean, what could it possibly be this time?"

Wrecker almost snapped at her, despite his anger truly aimed at himself. "Maybe I have a good reason? Maybe I'm not just sulking?!"

"How can I know that if you don't tell me?", Valeriana replied, frustrated.

And their fight would have continued if it weren't for the fact that they had arrived.

But they had not expected this.

Small fires raged everywhere. Dead bodies of toads and frogs alike covered the ground, bloodied and severed hands sticking out grotesquely from the piles. Ash and smoke rose up into the air, blocking out the previously scorching sun, and the pungent scent of death permeated all.

Wrecker and Valeriana were shocked speechless by what they were seeing. The toad army didn't do this, did they?

Wrecker's expression only got darker and darker as he kept advancing into the abandoned town. Bloodied swords were scattered all over the place, and he walked over a detatched limb or two until he crossed a doll. Picking it up, he could see it was missing an eye.

"He doesn't have an owner.", the voice came out of nowhere, but Wrecker didn't flinch. Valeriana, who had quietly followed him, observed the stranger with surprise, as did Wrecker. Standing before them was a little frog boy, who seemed no older than six years old.

An unspoken question was answered. "You must be the ones here to collect me to the toads. There is no one left to defend me, so I guess I'll come.", the boy said, coldly, as if he wasn't phased at all.

After a few agonizing moments of silence, Wrecker looked down at the ground and Valeriana tried to choke out "We… You… You can't be the key."

The boy sat down and, taking his doll, caressed it as he spoke. "Some frogs take years to grow. It took me ten years to sprout legs, and twenty more to get like this. I'm not sure what I do. They said this box did something to me and that I could be a great fighter. But I said I didn't want to do that. Every time I get moved somewhere else though all my fathers and mothers get killed. I guess I've run out of them."

Valeriana gasped, and she quietly cried as she realized what she had done. Immediately she turned to Wrecker and stated "We have to get him somewhere safe, now! I know a place, I guess, I didn't really trust them until now but…"

But Wrecker had already turned around, sitting on the ground and shaking more and more.

Valeriana, trying to be gentle, sat down next to him. "We both failed."

"Thirty years… Thirty years of this… Twenty Five years of looking for him… All this time…", Wrecker could barely comprehend it, his mind was tearing itself apart. He fought back tears, but they flowed down and down.

"Wrecker, listen… We didn't know. We didn't know that we were fighting the wrong fight…"

"I should have known."

Valeriana clicked her tongue. "Oh, you are always like this! How is this your fault?"

"I should have known, I always end up doing this. I get tricked and end up helping the wrong people. How many people are dead because of me?", Wrecker retorted, but Valeriana disagreed.

"Wrecker, you didn't send those men, you didn't order anyone to die! You just searched for him! Your battles didn't even have any casualties!"

"That's not true!", Wrecker shouted, standing up. Valeriana began to shout too. "Will you stop pitying yourself?! You didn't do anything, how many times?!"

"I KILLED SOMEONE TODAY!", Wrecker screamed, staring into Valeriana's eyes.

Valeriana stopped dead in her tracks and said nothing as Wrecker's face turned red and his tears burst through the dam of his heart. "Grime was gonna die… And I had to… I had to save him… And I killed a frog. I. Killed. A. Frog.", he punctuated for emphasis.

Valeriana took this all in, and responded immediately. "So you defended someone. In a war setting. I think you might be exaggerating this."

"Big surprise coming from the woman who takes nothing seriously!", Wrecker bit back, wounded and lashing, his life breaking down in front of him.

"I'm sorry? I don't take anything seriously? I am planning to save this kid and betray the toads! What are you going to do, mope? Whine? Because your entire life is such a tragedy?!", Valeriana shouted, spitting venom from her words.

Wrecker stepped up to her and nearly growled. "My entire life I have tried to make a difference, now I see that for sixty long years I've done nothing but fail. I have given NOTHING to this world! I don't deserve to rest! This kid deserves someone better than me!"

"So you're not going to save him?"

"Oh, I am! I am going to save everyone!"

"And how are you going to do that?", Valeriana asked, and Wrecker darkly replied, putting up his hood.

"I'm going to return to base, get sent on a mission, and die."

That silenced Valeriana. "…This isn't the way."

"Then what is?", Wrecker asked, not that he wanted to listen, and Valeriana sighed and responded "…The way is to forgive yourself. Move on. And prove you can do what's right."

Wrecker looked at her, at his old friend, his only friend…

He looked at the small boy…

At the destruction…

And ignoring his tears, he closed his heart.

"Valeriana, I'm a Wrecker. That's all I'll ever be. All I can do… Is die."

And with that, Wrecker turned his back on her and left, crunching leaves under his feet.

He was a Wrecker…

…And now he was standing above her, not knowing what to say.

Valeriana sighed wearily, almost chuckling. "Always sacrificing yourself, huh?"

"Seems like the only thing I can do.", Wrecker said, staring at the race ground that was so far away yet so close too.

"And yet you are alive. I must say, I was surprised. I… I thought I wouldn't see you again.", a sob nearly broke into her tone, but she steadied herself and stood up on her aching legs, barely able to move.

"Here, let me help.", Wrecker said, allowing her to lean on him.

"Thank you.", she smiled gratefully, and Wrecker smiled back. As they walked, he frowned once more.

"I couldn't kill myself. I wanted to… I wanted to so bad, but…"

"But she showed. That daughter of yours."

"It's not just that.", Wrecker explained, his eyes growing softer. "Ever since I met her, I… I've somehow managed to help people. To… To give. I was even forgiven by so many people from my town."

"Of course you were. You were never as bad as you said you were.", Valeriana softly reminded, but Wrecker shook his head.

"Then why can't I move on? Why do I still feel so… So wrong?"

"Because you expect perfection.", Valeriana stopped him in his tracks and held his shoulders, staring him in the face. "Wrecker… I can see that you have changed, though there wasn't much to change anyway."

Wrecker didn't know what to say. He just… Looked down.

"How can I be good enough? Tell me… How do I move on?"

"…By forgiving yourself. The people around you have… Now it's time for you. Not everyone gets a chance to start afresh. All your life you have been forced to be someone you're not."

She held him lovingly, caressing his face. "Look DEEP inside yourself and tell me… Who do YOU want to be?"

Wrecker gulped and closed his eyes. He searched his feelings, he searched his heart. He asked himself the question.

Who does he want to be? What does he want to do? Now that he can choose… What is his true nature?

And as he let his real nature flow through him, Wrecker realized what he wanted more than anything.

"…I wanna find that box and stop it from hurting anyone else. I wanna stop those toads… And protect my daughter."

Valeriana smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "…Then do that."

And with that monumental step taken, Wrecker nodded and looked towards the racing track. It was time.

"So… That was a disaster."

Grime chuckled, and Annie grinned goofily at the response to her quip, but they both felt just a little down, and for good reason.

Grime squeezed her hand warmly. "I'm so sorry, I should have known…"

"You couldn't have known! We shouldn't assume every toad hates frogs! At least, that's what my dad says.", Annie stated, and Grime nodded. "I guess you're right… I'm just also sorry that… Well…"

Annie brushed it off. "So it kind of totally failed, so what? It's not like it was… Your fault…", Annie trailed off, clutching her hand defensively, guiltily staring down at the road.

The two had been walking for a while, not really knowing where to go. For a lot of the time, they were just feeling each other's existence as they walked down the paved road to frog knows where.

The red moon lit up the sky dimly, and mostly it was pitch black. It made it hard to see, but Grime didn't need to see to know that Annie was beautiful. And she deserved to know it was not her fault.

"No, it's my fault.", he said, cupping her face in his hand, and caressing her. She smiled at that. "I… I should have just been more confident, or something. I don't know, but… I really, really like you, and… And I don't know how to show it to you. I know it's fast, but… But I do."

"Ditto.", Annie replied a little too briefly, which made them laugh again.

They sighed and sat down on a stonewall that protected a small, rundown shack. Grime felt as if the smells and sounds were different, yet familiar. He couldn't QUITE place his finger on it, but something felt off. He shrugged it off, however, too focused on what Annie had to say to investigate the mystery location.

Annie, fingers twiddling, nervously replied, a strand of her hair covering her eyes. She blushed. She felt like she could throw up. It didn't make sense. It…

"Grime…", she started. "I… Well, I know you like me now, and I know I like you, but… But I'll just cause you trouble. And even ignoring that, I… I don't know if I'm really worth the hassle. I know you think I'm this and that but…"

"But nothing!", Grime interrupted, hell bent on showing Annie how great she was. "You told me when I was at rock bottom that I could still get back up! You've done nothing wrong!"

"But that's the thing, I've done nothing! I'm not a warrior, I think, or a farmer, I think, or even an artist!... I think."

Annie sighed, hugging herself. "I'm… I'm just a nobody."

Grime swallowed his spit and gazed at her angelic form. Everything about her was amazing to him. He couldn't quite understand her feelings. But remembering how she had been with him, Grime realized there was one thing he could do.

Turning her to him, Grime's stubby and blunt fingers tried to be as gentle as possible. He held her face and felt her glow. He closed his eyes and let his heart talk in love instead of in fear.

"…Well… You're not a nobody to me. Maybe… Maybe we can find out who we are… Together."

Annie's eyes sparkled. Her mouth curled up. She could feel it, that feeling she had tried to imagine, she had read in many stories, but now came to life.

Is this what it was like?

To be vunerable and strong?

To be afraid and brave?

To love…

And be loved?

Grime didn't feel shame. He didn't feel guilt. This moment, this instant, it wasn't wrong. It wasn't unearned.

He wasn't hurting anyone anymore. She wasn't letting anyone down anymore.

They were just two souls joined in harmony. They were protecting each other from a cruel, cruel world.

It was quiet. There were no fireworks, no explosions, no thundering music score.

But it was gentle, and kind, and giving. It was warm in the cold night.

It was a kiss. Just a kiss.

But it was also a promise.

Leaning their heads on each other, they struggled to look the other in the eye, but they managed to.

"…Goodnight.", she whispered, and she dared to kiss him on the cheek.

"…Sleep tight.", he whispered back, feeling her strength protecting him from any danger.

They soon closed their eyes and drifted to sleep, peacefully for once.

Their hands never parted.

"That's right, folks! Thrills, chills, spills! The best cutthroat racing this bazzar has to offer!", the small, round green frog host announced to a roaring crowd of crazed lunatic racing fans.

The racing pit was nothing too special, just a small circle in a grassy clearing surrounded by a small, shabby rock barrier that barely kept the fans out. But the fervor and fanaticism the fans had made it feel larger than life.

"Daunting.", Valeriana commented, using a crutch she had purchased while Wrecker readied himself. His red cockroach revved up, and looked at him with curiosity. Wrecker petted the bug, and it hummed in glee.

"You can say that again. I don't know how I'm going to win this, I've never done this before.", Wrecker said, frightened and wary. The backpack and the box rested uneasily on Tritonio 3's back, the criminal laughing haughtily as he waved at his opponent from his blue cockroach. "Cheerio, Wrecker!"

"…What does that mean?", Wrecker asked, and Valeriana shrugged. Tritonio 3's butler stepped forwards and shook Wrecker's hand. "I've been tasked with committing a handshake. May the best… man, win.", he dryly commented, but Wrecker wondered why he had paused like that.

But there was no such time for wondering, the race was about to begin. Wrecker gulped but he knew what he had to do. Losing was not an option. All of Amphibia rested on the result of this race.

He tightened his hold on the cockroach's antenna, and looked at Valeriana for guidance. "…You know, if my parents were here they would tell me I had no chance."

She smirked and punched his shoulder. "Then give yourself one."

Wrecker smiled gratefully back. "…Thank you, old friend."

"…Always. Now go out there and show them who you are!", she cried, and as Wrecker began his roach, he realized…

This was his chance.

He closed his ears and drowned out the noises. He closed his eyes and drowned out the doubt. He could feel her in his heart. He could see the world he loved so much rooting for him.

"My past is not my future. My past is not today."

For today…

Today he would do good.

"On your marks…", the announcer cried out, his voice nearly deafened by the fans.

"Are you scared?", Tritonio 3 jeered, leaning to the side for a moment, while the host readied his racing flag.

"Get set…"

Wrecker looked back, and for once, smiled out of pure self belief.

"No… I'm a hero."

"GO!"

And finally believing he can be, Wrecker charged off with the wave of the flag, leaving Tritonio 3 in the dust, desperately trying to catch up.

Wrecker was going way faster than he expected, his roach seemed to understand him and comply. Wrecker continued to stroke it gently while Tritonio 3 kept shouting at his roach, threatening it to move faster.

"Go Wrecker!", Valeriana cried, and the other contestants were curious about the new competitor.

"Why do you think he's called that?", a lanky newt asked, scratching his chin.

"I bet that it's a threat! Like, if we step out of line and not check ourselves, we'll wreck ourselves, ya feel?", An overweight blonde frog suggested.

A small toad jumped up and down. "I've got 20 on The Wrecker!

"I've got 25!", a muscular salamander cried out.

"I've got a rash!", One-Eyed Wally shouted out excitedly.

Wrecker and Tritonio 3 cruised past the first lap in no time, but by then Tritonio 3 had managed to catch up a little bit.

Wrecker smirked back as he kept just ahead. "How are you handling?"

"I'm fine. You're the one who's not too hot!", Tritonio 3 cried, and he smashed his roach into Wrecker's, sending Wrecker to the side next to the barrier while Tritonio 3 sped towards a second lap, cackling maniacally.

Wrecker was disoriented, and as he checked on his roach to make sure he was ok, Valeriana quickly went to inform him. "Wrecker, everything goes at the Bizarre Bazzar! I know it's not your style, but you're going to have to cheat to win! I'm sure this is going to be a real moral dilemma for you…"

"Oh, ok."

"…Wait, for real?"

"Valeriana, the fate of all Amphibia is at stake, I think I'll sleep fine knowing I cheated in a game where it's ok to cheat."

"…Ok."

Wrecker loaded up back on his roach and, searching the crowd, he grabbed a glowing blue beetle that seemed to be some sort of bomb. "Perfect.", he thought, and revving up the engine, he caught up to Tritonio 3.

"You've been a lot harder than your friends to beat. Why is that?", Wrecker asked, readying his bomb.

"I guess I was just the best of the rest!", Tritonio 3 stated, as they were neck to neck for the homestretch.

Wrecker gulped. Would this work? Would this actually get the box? Or would he fuck up like always?

"You can do it, Wrecker!", Valeriana cried, and Wrecker looked at her and realized: She'd stuck with him all the way.

As had Annie, as had Grime. Even the Wartwood citizens have.

The only one left was him.

…

"…Ok."

And with that, the beetle exploded and Tritonio 3 couldn't catch up as Wrecker crossed the finish line.

"Winner, winner, cricket dinner!", the announcer crowed out, and the crowd went wild.

"WRECKER! WRECKER! WRECKER!", they cheered wildly, and Wrecker allowed himself a small smile. It felt nice.

"Our new champion takes the prize! Newt, hand it over!", the announcer demanded from Tritonio 3, who growled as he handed over the bag.

"Wrecker, you did it!", Valeriana cried, and she embraced, Wrecker, who smiled. "Yeah… I did, didn't I?"

But Tritonio 3 laughed evilly, interrupting the merriment. "Ah, well, I may have lost the box, but I still have you! You'll make a fine slave, don't you think?"

"Wrecker, you can easily beat this man, just punch him and get out!", Valeriana said, strapping the backpack onto her with paranoia.

Wrecker, however, shook his head. "No. A deal is a deal. I did my part. I know you can handle the rest."

As he began to walk towards Tritonio 3, Wrecker smiled back at Valeriana. "…Val? Can you… Can you tell my daughter…"

"Yes. I will.", Valeriana said, nodding, and Wrecker smiled appreciatively at the gesture.

"All right, enough sentimentality! Let's go! Ha! I really am a good Tritonio after all! Take that, other dumb Tritonio's! I didn't die! I didn't…", Tritonio 3 screamed out, before suddenly getting stabbed in the heart, and falling down onto the ground.

Wrecker gasped and looked up to see…

"My, he was annoying, wasn't he?", The Butler commented, pulling out a fake goatee and attaching it to his chin. "Oh, yeah, I'm Tritonio now."

"…Ok?", Wrecker said, just unsure of how to deal with all this.

"You can go, by the way. I think these previous Tritonio's didn't get the gentleman part of the gentleman thief. I think it's time the rogue went back to stealing trains and all that. I don't need slaves, so you can go."

Wrecker looked side to side, Valeriana also confused. "…Is… Is that it?"

"Yeah. Bye now. See you in 10 years or something, I don't know. Who knows what I'll be doing in 10 years? Maybe I'll run a scam school for children when their grandparents want them to stay somewhere or whatever."

No one spoke for a while, and then Wrecker and Valeriana just left with the box in the backpack, relieved that at least this part of the quest was over.

Wrecker looked down and saw a puddle. From the reflection he saw himself.

He saw the scars of the past.

But he felt at peace with those scars.

From now on, he was looking forwards.

And so…

He did just that.

"So you really did it. You finally gave yourself a chance.", Valeriana said proudly.

Wrecker smiled shyly and nodded. "Yeah… It felt nice."

"Good. You deserve it."

Wrecker sighed and held her hand suddenly, making her look up. "…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you. I know it was only a week and a half, but… Well…"

Wrecker grinned at her, eyes shining. "I'm happy I'm alive to see you."

Valeriana laughed and hugged him. "Right back at ya, old friend."

Parting from the embrace, Wrecker looked around the room they were in now. It was high, way high up in the mountains. It had taken about two days to reach, what with the hills and cliffs and cold. Cold was dangerous for frogs, but Wrecker's costume had managed to keep him warn enough. He couldn't help but wonder what this all was.

"This is definitely far off from the Toads, but I must ask you, how is this place going to help us get figure out the box?", Wrecker asked, and Valeriana sighed.

"Well, you see, before the kid we saved, I was caught here hunting for treasures. I thought they wouldn't take too kindly to it, but instead their leader saw my potential, whatever that is.", Valeriana joked, and Wrecker chuckled lightly, invested in the story.

"Anyway, they told me about… Well, about stuff that sounded hokey and insane. But once we saved the boy, it seemed to hold up. So I went back here, put the boy in their care, and asked to join them."

"Oh, wow! So you're no longer a treasure hunter?", Wrecker asked, surprised.

Valeriana looked afraid. "Wrecker, what you've gotten yourself into… It's far deeper than you think. This isn't just about hiding the box, or figuring it out. This box is dangerous, like I told you, but there's more to it. The toads… Muck… He's planning something. Something big. Something dangerous. If we don't stop him… We are all in danger."

Wrecker breathed deeply. He knew this was serious, but the way Valeriana was talking…

"I'll do what I must. But what is this place? Who did you meet?"

Before Valeriana could answer, however, the doors were opened and out came a procession of people, all humming in low, quiet voices. Wrecker nearly jumped from fright as smoke filled the room and individuals in purple, blue and green hoods surrounded them.

"Uh, what the fuck is going on?", Wrecker asked, and Valeriana calmed him down. "Don't worry, it's ok. They're… They're our army."

"Our what?!"

Suddenly, the humming stopped, and a circle of people closed them in, with one person in particular in the middle of it all.

Hoods were suddenly dropped, and Wrecker was surprised to see frogs, newts, toads and salamanders from all over Amphibia. There was a small frog from Bittyburg wearing a green cloak, a toad gladiator from Toad town wearing a purple cloak, a newt and a salamander from Ribbiton wearing a green cloak too, and a plethora of blue cloaks being worn by frogs from areas around Wartwood.

But most strikingly was the frog in the middle wearing a blue cloak, for she was someone Wrecker knew very, very well.

"You're… You're kidding me!", Wrecker thought, stunned.

"I'm afraid it's true, son.", the frog said, revealing herself from the dark to be…

"Mrs. Croaker?", Wrecker mouthed.

"Welcome to the revolution.", Mrs. Croaker replied, and the group of resistance fighters all bowed down in respect.

"You have the box. Let's talk."


	7. Paradise Lost

"I… I don't get it."

Wrecker had been surprised many times in his life before, but this one was surely taking the cake: In front of him stood a "revolution", to quote, and the head of it was none other than his maternal figure, Mrs. Croaker?

His eyes were still wide and dazed as Mrs. Croaker ordered the other cloaked revolutionaries around, frogs, toads, salamanders and newts moving around in perfect synchronization. "All right, enough posing, get me a container for the Calamity Box!", she barked, clapping her hands loudly, causing an echo.

Wrecker held his ears in pain, while Valeriana simply whistled and checked out her nails, as if this was normal for her.

"Wait, she said she works for these guys. It would be normal for her. Huh.", Wrecker realized, but his attention was once more taken by the actions in front of him, as a prissy looking salamander wearing a sickly green cloak ("Us Duckweeds are above such menial action!"), a strikingly tall and muscular newt wearing a dark pink cloak ("Priscilla The Killer is a lot more suited to this than you prissy Duckweeds anyway!"), and a small green frog wearing a sunhat with a hayseed hanging off of his mouth and a purple cloak ("I grow tulips!") carried a towering brown wooden treasure chest into the middle of the room. Five toads then marched towards the box, hup hup hupping as they climbed on top of another to open the giant silver lock. The chest open, Mrs. Croaker climbed over the toads and tongued herself down towards the bottom of the large chest. Placing the box carefully, it's terrifying hum still echoing in the room, Mrs. Croaker tongued herself back up, and, climbing down, ordered for the chest to be locked once more, and taken back to its chamber.

"It is now safe.", Croaker declared, and the revolutionaries cheered, jumping up and down, shaking each other's hands, and some even kissing each other. Wrecker continued to stare, utterly lost.

"Exemplary work on the lock, Mr. Jones. Quite professional.", a somehow prissier than Duckweed looking newt lady courteously complimented the axotel in front of her.

"Oh, come on, Olive! Ya can show more enthusiasm than that, mi lady! And it's Dave, remember?", Dave teased, bowing exaggeratedly, making a salamander kid that rode his shoulders giggle.

Olive blushed furiously. "It is LADY Olivia to you, Mr… Dave. And my compliments don't just get handed out to any old person, so… so there!"

"Come on, Lady Olivia, don't fret! We all noticed your work too, by the way. How did you get such great wood?", asked Bloats the Toad, as he swept the floor with his broom.

"Same way you got the metal casing from under Captain Muck's nose. It helps to have a good partner in crime.", lady Olivia responded, nodding her heard towards Wigbert Ribbiton.

"Oh, pish posh, madam! I was merely a distraction! You committed the crime!", Wigbert shifted the praise, chuckling merrily.

"Oh ho ho! My Olive's a real rebel!", Dave raised an eyebrow flirtatiously, and Olivia, blushing once more, averted her eyes. "Frog up in heaven, save me."

"Dinner time!", Stumpy's voice bellowed across the halls, and everyone began to rush towards the lunch room.

Wrecker, of course, was still lost. "I… I still don't get any of this."

"It's quite simple, really!", Blubs explained helpfully. "See, when Stumpy says it's dinner, we eat food to satisfy our hunger because our cells need energy to…"

"He's talking about our missions, Blubs dear.", Croaker replied, shaking her head humorously. Blubs sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, that's EXACTLY what I'm talking about!", Wrecker shouted out, befuddled. He was getting frustrated with the lack of answers. "I knew the box was dangerous, and Muck wanted it, but there's a resistance group? And you're leading it? And what's all this about Calamity? I heard the name before…", Wrecker asked, running out of breath.

Mrs. Croaker simply laughed lightly. "Oh, son, it's a little hard to believe you carried this for so long without knowing of it's true nature!"

She then got serious, patting his shoulder. "But I am proud of how you've kept it safe. You did a real service to your world."

"But why is it dangerous? If… If I'm going to help stop this, shouldn't I know why?", Wrecker asked, and Valeriana nodded. "He makes a good point, Mother."

"Mother?!", Wrecker asked, shocked. Buggy eyed, he had leapt up in his spot and stared at Valeriana, who laughed.

"Not literally, dear.", Croaker replied, and she began to walk to the cafeteria, Wrecker and Valeriana slowly following from behind. "Mother" is simply the name of whoever is leading the resistance. I simply got it because… Well, we'll get there. What matters is the how and the why."

She turned grim. "But for that, we must start at the when. Specifically… Hundreds and hundreds of years ago. Back when there were no divisions among Toads, Frogs, Salamanders and Newts. Back… When there was one city for us all, a true utopia."

Her voice was barely above a whisper, as she thought with pain over what was once truly great. "Amphibia City…"

_500 Years Ago…_

_Across the river bank, past the flowing, lush greens of the forest, there stood a metropolis like none other. Towering skyscrapers of brilliant glass filled the sky, structures so tall not even dragonflies could reach them. Paved roads led to all places, straight and true. Multicolored brick houses provided warmth for every kind of Amphibian._

_For that was the point, the hidden meaning of this city, the only of it's kind, the center point of the land of Amphibia: To unify all the species in harmony and balance._

_Amphibia City was it's name. And it was glorious._

_Unlike most legends, this one contains no fallacy. For while ugliness and murkiness bubble under the surface, this city was not a failure._

_For the most part._

_But thanks to the actions of an evil few, an evil one rose from the ashes. Hurt, enraged, vengeful._

_And his choice led to the destruction of what could have been repaired._

_But I'm getting ahead of myself._

_This story, like most, starts with a mother, and her two children, and the bond that broke…_

"_And so, Amphibia City was formed, with the hopes of uniting all species of our land under one roof! And I hope that one day, I will give back to our great homeland! The end!"_

_A polite smattering of applause from the class, including a mostly disinterested applause from a black frog girl with her feet up on her desk was drowned out by the rabid applause of the teacher._

_The light green toad boy blushed, embarrassed. Did she have to do that every time?_

"_EXCELLENT work, Slimes! Exemplary!", the teacher congratulated, ruffling his hair._

"_Thanks, Mom.", Slimes replied, rushing back to his seat with a skip. He sat next to the black frog girl, who stuck out her tongue at him. He tried to laugh quietly, but didn't quite succeed._

"_Settle down, children! Now, I know we talk a lot about our great city…"_

"_Yeah, teach, it's getting played out!", the girl protested, and The Teacher gave the girl a raised eyebrow. "Now, Thorn, what did I say about interrupting?"_

"_Not to do it.", Thorn recited with annoyance. "Mom…", she muttered under her breath._

_The Teacher resumed her lecture to the assembled classroom of twenty two students, all of different species. Walking around the sea blue classroom, she pointed her ruler to the blackboard, which showed a picture of the capitol building. "But if all we do is talk, we'll never get anywhere. Once talking is done, one must take action. I want to show you how our city works, how it operates, and how it has led to us living in harmony!"_

"_Mrs. Croaker?", a yellow salamander girl named Jeannie raised her hand excitedly, her glasses bouncing up and down on the roof of her nose._

_The class groaned as Mrs. Croaker nodded. "Yes, Jeannie?"_

"_Don't your children provide a great example of that? One's a toad, and the other is a frog!"_

_Mrs. Croaker clapped her hands, while Slimes and Thorn sighed. Even Slimes found it annoying that it was all people seemed to notice._

"_Very GOOD, Jeannie! And while yes, we are quite the example of our delicate balance, I feel like a more appropriate method would be to take you all on a field trip to our capitol building!"_

_The class erupted in cheers, less for the building but more for the chance to stretch their legs and go on a trip. Half the class was out the door to prepare thanks to the bell, by the time Mrs. Croaker got another chance to talk. "And, uh, the trip is tomorrow, so get your parents permission, and snacks, AND HYDRATE!"_

_Wiping the sweat off her brow, the tall grey frog woman sat back on her chair and turned her eyes to her children. "So, what do you think? Should I sign your slips?"_

_Slimes giggled as he walked up to his mother, who began signing his slip. "Mom, you think we'll see any Toad senators? And Toad Representatives?"_

_Mrs. Croaker beamed at his question. "Of course, sweetie! All species are allowed to be all things in Amphibia City!"_

"_Yeah? Really? Then why are most of them dudes? And why are some people still poor? And why do people look at us funny when we cross the street? You got an answer for that, Mom?", Thorn retorted, causing Slimes to groan. Thorn always seemed to be contrary just for the sake of it._

_Mrs. Croaker pursed her lips and sighed. "Well, those are all solid, strong points, Thorn. And you're right. Things could and SHOULD be better. People shouldn't look at us and wonder why we are a family, and no one should be discriminated against or treated poorly.", Thorn nodded definitely at Slimes, who rolled his eyes._

_Mrs. Croaker's eyes lit up as she continued. "But, well, that's the thing about progress. It takes time, more than it should, but it's always worth it. For a long time, we didn't live in attempted harmony. Now we are. It will take time to buff out the flaws, fix the holes. But we ARE getting there. I promise you."_

_Thorn was less sure about this, but Slimes, even if he found Thorn's points to be exaggerated, brightened up. When his mother promised something, she meant it. "So… You think one day… I'LL help our city progress?"_

_Mrs. Croaker kissed her children's foreheads, resolving with her heart to keep it. "…I know you will, both of you. I promise."_

When Grime opened his eyes, he didn't notice the bed he wasn't sleeping in last night, nor the walls he had never seen before. All he could see was Annie.

She was smiling peacefully, her eyes shut in the softest way possible. One could not detect any stress marks on her face. She had clearly slept well.

"And next to me. That is… Hard to believe.", Grime thought to himself, but he felt at peace too, and he lowered his hand slowly to caress her hair. His claws retracted as he did, as he tried his best to be gentle.

She snored lightly, and cuddled closer to Grime, which made him smile a little more. His heart beat was quiet but consistent, just a beat faster than normal.

As he caressed her hair, memories came flooding back of the last night, slowly and surely, almost like a song playing in the background of his head on low volume. They had gone on a date of sorts, and by the end they had confessed to their feelings and had… Kissed?

It didn't feel real, but it was true.

And then they had fallen asleep on the fence…

"Wait, fence?"

Grime suddenly realized he had never taken Annie back home, or vice versa. Yet somehow, they were lying in a bed. Grime shot his head around to check his surroundings, and sure thing, it wasn't the tower. In fact, it was like no house he had ever seen: The grey, asbestos walls had wallpaper that peeled to the floor, said floor was filled with small holes, and green sickly mold "decorated" the room.

There was also this odd scent. Grime sniffed. "…Lead paint.", he pronounced, and, deciding Annie should know they were somewhere else, carefully shook her awake.

"Annie. Annie!", Grime whispered loudly, and Annie opened her eyes slowly, before smiling softly at him, still half asleep. "Mornin'."

Grime had no time to admire how cute she was, though. "Annie, wake up! We're in some strange house!"

That made Annie's eyes widen, and she rose up a little, wiping her eyes from dust. "We are? Why?".

She stifled a yawn as Grime shrugged with his shoulders. "No idea, but we should leave."

"How come?", Annie asked, settling into the bed again. It was oddly comfortable and warm. Or perhaps it wasn't the bed, but who she shared it with.

"Because I don't know who took us! What if we were kidnapped by some maniac?!", Grime retorted in fear, looking around wildly now. What if some axe murderer had bunked them here? He'd never forgive himself if Annie died!

Annie shot up, totally awake. "Oh crap, good point! Let's skedaddle, dude!"

Creeping out of the bed, Grime and Annie looked at each other and formulated a silent plan: They'll sneak out the window. Nodding at each other, they began to walk slowly, but the floorboards began to squeak, making horrible, ear splitting noises.

Grime and Annie cringed and stared at the door. No one seemed to notice.

Moving again, they could barely keep the squeaking down, which made their hearts gallop. Reaching the window, Grime tried to open it, but it was stuck. He exerted harder, but it just wouldn't budge.

"Need a hand?", Annie offered, and Grime nodded. "Quite."

As she began to exert force too, she began to blush and laugh shyly. "So, um… Last night, that was something, wasn't it?"

Grime gulped. He too was quite red, and not just from how out of breath he was. "Yes, um… Something, it was."

"…Good something?"

Grime stopped exerting and looked at her. She actually seemed… Unsure?

Looking down at the floor for a moment, considering his options, Grime decided to take a leap for once.

He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips, only three seconds, but it was more than enough.

"…Great something."

Annie grinned wildly, like a cheshire cat. "Grime, you flatterer!"

She averted her gaze. "…I really liked it too. 10/10. Would do it again."

Grime didn't say anything, but he beamed inside.

But he couldn't help but wonder: How deep did his love go?

Because odd thoughts were filling his head. Thoughts he wasn't sure made sense.

Annie too was thinking. And she too saw it as weird.

But one thing was for sure: They were feeling very much in love with each other.

And there was a comfort in it. In loving someone so much. Made them feel…

Alive.

Suddenly, the door opened, creaking horribly, and Grime and Annie jumped towards the door, holding their ears in pain.

"Oh you're up! Hi! I'm Lizzie!"

A little tadpole, probably no more than four, excitedly bounced from foot to foot, as Grime and Annie were more than a little confused.

"…You think she's a little ninja assassin?"

"Exactly my thinking. Don't fall for her ninja tricks."

Lizzie apparently didn't take notice of that, as she turned around to face the rest of the house. "HEY FAMILY! THE CUTE COUPLE WOKE UP!"

Grime and Annie smiled sheepishly at each other and blushed.

Suddenly, three more frog kids rushed in, all talking at the height of their voices, poking Grime and Annie everywhere. "YOUSLEEPFORALONGTIMEAREYOUMARRIEDORJUSTKISSINGBUDDIESOOHYOUHAVEACAPETHAT'SSOCOOLMOMCANIHAVEACAPECANICANICANIHOWDIDYOUTWOMEETGUYSSHE'SAFROGAFROGANDATOADTHAT'SSOCOOL!"

Grime and Annie stared at each other in surprise. This wasn't exactly what they expected. Then, a loud whistle was heard, and the kids giggled and made way for their parents and grandfather.

The tired looking but pleasant parents greeted Grime and Annie. "Good morning, you two!", the mother said with a smile, her clothes torn and ragged. "The bed wasn't too hard, right?"

"This is our best room, I'm afraid.", The father said, leaning on the wall, his right leg clearly broken.

"Um… How come we ARE here?", Annie asked, while Grime couldn't help but feel like he recognized those people. He scratched his chin in curiosity.

"You were sleeping outside on the fence! It was cold, so mama and papa took you in!", Lizzie explained brightly, and the grandfather ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Correct, Lizzie! I hope you will accept our hospitality. We would have more to offer, but our living conditions don't exactly permit luxury.", the grandfather chuckled lightly, and he looked into Grime's eyes with recognition.

Grime couldn't help but ask. "I'm sorry, this is all… Very lovely, and I thank you kindly, but… I feel like I've been here before."

Annie's eyebrows raised. "How? You lived in the tower your whole life, no?"

"He did, yes. But his mother brought him here once. Remember, Grime?", the Grandfather replied, and Grime's eyes widened with recognition.

"Wait, so what is this place?", Annie asked, surprised from the revelation.

Grime sighed, shame filling his heart. "…We're in the Toad Town slums."

"_Stay on your seats, you maggots!", the bus driver bellowed while the kids jumped up and down on the bus, hopping and leaping all over the place. The bus was bouncing all over the place, leaving tiny dents on the road._

_Faye Croaker delicately approached the subject with a pained smile. "Um, children, if you could be so kind as to…"_

"_SIT THE FUCK DOWN!", the bus driver screamed again, his veins throbbing on his meaty neck._

"_Travis!", Faye scolded in shock, covering her children's ears. Thorn grinned. "Fuck."_

"_A dirty mouth is not a pleasant sight, Travis.", Faye lectured, and Travis sighed and apologized sheepishly to her. The kids, of course, kept on bouncing, now all chanting "Fuck!"._

_Slimes laughed at the chaos, and then looked outside his window, his face smushed up to it excitedly. There it was: The capitol building. With its white dome, it's white body full of windows, it was towering and all powerful, and it sent a chill down Slimes' spine. Inside that building the laws were made and upheld, justice was dealt, liberty was preserved._

_Inside that building there was equality._

_And perhaps one day, one of those senators and representatives, making a difference, perhaps one day one of those people could be him._

"_Please, oh please, oh please…", Slimes wished in his heart, while Thorn hid under her hoodie and groaned. She hated this show, this charade. If there was justice, why was her friend Georgina's father, Samuel the Salamander, still in prison for simply "walking around the neighborhood?". If there was liberty, why had her letter to the editor of the Amphibia City Correspondent about the surgery the principal couldn't afford and how perhaps health care should come without charge get "lost in the mail?". _

_And if there was equality, how come when she walked down the street with her family, everyone kept on staring._

_Like it was wrong._

_Like she was wrong._

"_Isn't it exciting, sis?", Slimes asked, eyes wide with wonder._

_Thorn zipped up her hoodie. "Yeah, bro. Thrilling."_

_After what felt like hours, the bus finally skidded to a halt, and, doors opening, the children stormed out to check out the surroundings. The chattering was so loud that Faye had to raise her voice as loud as she could without sounding angry. "KIDS! DO PLEASE FILE IN A SINGLE LINE! PRETTY PLEASE?"_

_Slimes and Thorn disembarked slower, Slimes oohing at every sight, Thorn simply kicking pebbles on the road._

"_It's all here! There's the supreme court! And there's the newt Abraham Lincoln monument! And there's…"_

"_Gee, look, there's some roadkill. Oh wow, a leaf. Ho hum, this is so fun."_

_Slimes turned to Thorn and crossed his arms. "Stop being a killjoy!"_

_Thorn mocked him to his face. "Oooh I'm so disappointed in myself, bad sis, bad!"_

_Slimes shouted out for his mother, pointing at Thorn accusingly. "MOM! Thorn is making fun of the state again!"_

"_I wouldn't if it lived up to your hype!"_

"_Kids, please! This is supposed to be a fun trip, right?",, Faye reminded, and Thorn scoffed. "Sure, you'd take his side."_

"_I don't play favorites, Thorn. I love both my children equally.", Faye said with the utmost sincerity, and Slimes nodded. "Exactly, Thron! We're all equal here!"_

"_Correct! Now, run along inside the capitol, kids, you're "buddies" so keep each other safe! We'll start the tour very soon, make sure the other kids come too!"_

"_Sure thing, mom!"_

"_Yeah, whatever."_

_Thorn, hands in her pockets, followed Slimes as he skipped along the sidewalk towards the building, reciting his usual "When I grow up" speech._

"_So, once I graduate with top honors, I'm gonna be run for city council, and once I level up to Mayor, I'll go for senator. I don't think I should go too far, but senator is good for me! Then I can pass rules, like… Like "No meanies", and, and "No more violence" and, and "People don't die anymore", and, and "No annoying sisters". You're gonna be against the law, sis!", Slimes joked, searching for a reaction, but Thorn said nothing. She just sighed._

"…_Sis?"_

_Thorn kept looking down at the ground, grunting a "Yeah?"_

"…_.Why are you so negative?"_

_Thorn was surprised by the genuine nature of the question. Looking up, she saw her brother's eyes search her soul. Thorn gulped and bit her lip, hesitant. She didn't want Slimes to be blind to the truth, but…_

_How long did he have left to be optimistic? To be hopeful?_

_Thorn disenchantment was slow, and brutal. But it was at least slow. She couldn't just rip that from Slimes in an instant._

_Considering her options, Thorn in the end opted for a lie._

"…_I guess I'm just… A little disappointed that… That it's taking so long for those rules you want to happen."_

_She couldn't look at him._

_Slimes digested this statement and answered with a smile. "Well… Then I'll make sure they happen for you, sis!"_

_Thorn looked back into his eyes. He really meant it, didn't he?_

"…_Ok, bro. Thanks."_

"_All right, children, let's keep moving!", the tour guide clapped his hands, trying to move this hour's tour along._

_The class followed along, still talking as loud as they could. They weren't too interested in what the guide had to offer, and a lot more interested in messing around._

_Slimes, Thorn and Faye, however, stuck with the tour properly, Slimes still enjoying it all so very much._

_The tour guide, a tired orange frog, yawned as he lazily pointed at a large replica of the Amphibia Declaration of Unity. "And here, as you can see, is the…"_

"_The Amphibia Declaration of Unity, drafted on July the 3__rd__, signed on July the 4__th__, and written mainly by Thomas Froggerson, John Toadems, and Benjamin Frankswim!"_

"_Who came up with these barely applicable puns?", the guide said, staring at the camera for a moment, before resuming. "Yes, correct. Didn't realized you had a prodigy, maam."_

"_Oh, my son is very special, but he's no prodigy. He did it the hard way!", Faye complimented proudly, making Slimes beam at her._

"…_Oh. Well, I guess there would be a smart one of them here and there…", the tour guide muttered enough under his breath for the family not to notice, and shrugging, he walked on, Faye and Thorn following from behind._

_Slimes, however, stayed back. Looking from side to side to make sure he was alone, he then looked up at the replica of the constitution and let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding._

_There it was: The most important document in Amphibia history._

_It was this document, that, when ratified, had brought together all of Ampihiba under one roof._

_If it wasn't for this document, this wonderful city, this utopia wouldn't exist!_

"_And I wouldn't have been born.", Slimes couldn't help but think gratefully. Thanks to it's creed, his Mom married his Dad, and he and his sister were born._

_They were all one big happy family thanks to this document._

"…_I could make all the families happy when I'm there! Then maybe more Toads will be senators too!", Slimes said to himself with determination._

"…_And make my sister happy again. She'd be happy if I made this place EVEN better!"_

_Determined to make his sister, his mother, his father, everyone happy, Slimes decided it was only fitting to make a vow too, like the founding fathers did._

_Holding a hand to his heart and closing his eyes, Slimes began to recite the oath all senators must deliver before taking office. "I, Slimes Croaker, do solemnly swear to withhold the office of Senator of Amphibia City, and to preserve and uphold Truth, Justice, Liberty, and Equality, for it is self evident that all species are created equa…"_

_BOOM!_

_Out of nowhere, the wall holding the replica blew up, sending hurtling debris towards Slimes. Thanks to his quick thinking, he was just able to avoid the massive chunks of brick and wood with a roll. He panted heavily as he looked up at the gaping hole in the wall. He had been extremely lucky, and he had to hope he would still be…_

_BOOM!_

_Another wall, not far away from him, blew up as well. Slimes' eyes widened: He didn't know what was going on, but he clearly had to run._

_His legs carrying his faster than he had even been before, Slimes heard more and more explosions behind him. Dust rose in the air, and the smell of gunpowder and fire permeated the surroundings._

_Slimes, tears welling up in his eyes, began crying for his mother. "MOM! MOM! MOM, SAVE ME!"_

_Over where Faye, Thorn and the other students were, though, things were even worse. To their right, where they were headed, the path was blocked by mounting debris, and dangerous electrical wires. A raging fire was rising as well, meaning they had to head back to the exits._

_But to go left meant to go to where explosions were happening at a constant rate. There was no safe exit. No right path. All one could do was wait and see._

_Faye was trying to calm down the crying, whimpering children, but she herself was frightened beyond her wits. Her hands were shaking, and her heart was pounding like a drum. Her daughter, normally distant, was clinging onto her like glue, and her son…_

_She didn't know where her son was._

"_It's all right, children, it's gonna be…", she started, gulping. She had to lie. She had to. No one deserved to die without hope, or love. No one._

"…_It's gonna be ok.", she whispered, clutching them to her. "It's gonna be ok.", she lied, as the tears kept on streaming down her cheeks._

_Thorn was shivering, as if she were alone in a snow storm. She had all the answers most of the time. But now she had no idea what was going on, and it terrified her._

_She tried to settle her voice, but she stuttered as she spoke. "M-Mom, w-where is, where is, w-where is S-Slimes? M-Mom… M-Mom, where is S-Slimes?"_

"_I don't, I don't know, sweetie. I… I…", Faye choked down her sob, she had to stay strong for them._

"_Who is responsible for this?!", the tour guide screamed, his legs buried under the debris. He would never walk again._

_Suddenly, another section of wall blew up, making the group scream in terror. To their left emerged from the hole a bunch of strange men and women in white uniforms, in what seemed to be a ghostly appearance. They had eye holes, and a white cross on a red background symbol on their cloaks. Smoke flowed out of their guns as they looked at the group and wordlessly moved towards them._

"_Look, it's some kind of class trip."_

"_We can hold them hostage. That'll teach them."_

"_Hey, some of our Frog brethren are here! If we're gonna do this, we're gonna separate the salamanders and the newts and the toads!"_

_Suddenly another group of similar looking people, only now they were newts, rushed in. "You dirty frogs better know what's good for you and leave! The Newts are claiming this building!"_

"_You really want to start a shootout here? We may disagree, but the point of all our struggles, fake as yours is, would be lost if we just kill each other!"_

_A newt grumbled. "They're right, shockingly enough. What matters is finding the senate meeting. Let's get out of here."_

_A group of Salamanders dressed in similar cloaks also rushed in, and the same debate rose and settled as fast._

_The class was terrified, but Thorn was more so when she saw her brother run towards them. Her heart nearly stopped: He was a toad, and there was no toad group to save him from punishment._

_She… She had to save him._

_Thorn was only twelve years old. She was supposed to live for a long time. She had never even considered the possibility of dying at such a young age._

_But seeing Slimes, her brother, her baby brother who she had held in her arms, who she had promised to protect forever…_

_Seeing him literally run to his death…_

_Instinctually, without thinking a millisecond further, Thorn leapt away from Faye and ran towards her brother, her heart beating like crazy._

_Faye let out a blood curdling scream as she saw her daughter run towards the killers, and she too rose after her._

_The groups all turned around to stare in shock at the scenario, as Slimes was knocked to the ground by Thorn, who tried to pick him up and run._

"_WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE, SLIMES!"_

"_THORN, WHERE'S MOM?!"_

"_MOM… MOM IS COMING, I THINK, BUT FIRST I HAVE TO SAVE YOU!"_

"_NO, NOT WITHOUT MOM!"_

_Thorn looked behind her, knowing he was right. And there she was, running after them. "OK, SHE'S HERE, LET'S GO!"_

_But before they could move…_

_The three groups all held them forcefully, refusing to let them budge._

"_LET US GO!", Thorn screamed, while Slimes began to suffocate from their grasp._

_The nationalists all gazed at each other and grinned maliciously. "So what you're telling me… Is that you are related to that monster?"_

"_I'M NOT… I'M…", Slimes choked as he struggled for air._

"_LET MY CHILDREN GO YOU MONSTERS!", Faye screamed._

_A frog nationalist turned her around and slapped her, making Slimes and Thorn scream. "You're the monster! For making these… These sins!"_

_The other groups all smiled evilly as the Frog nationalist took out his blunt knife, his horrifying mask reflecting from the blade. "…And sins must be punished accordingly. You betrayed us frogs. And you… You're a toad. I think for once we are all in agreement as to what must be done."_

_The other groups nodded happily, and they held the children down, as the knife lowered towards their bodies..._

_Slimes begged them for mercy as another frog lowered the knife towards his eye..._

"_Open your eyes, Toad. Life is won by the strong.", the frog hissed, and Slimes vision went black…_

"Slums? Like, poor neighborhood?", Annie asked, both surprised and not surprised at the idea that Toad Town would have Frog slums.

The Grandfather nodded his head melancholically. "Sadly, you are right, miss. In Toad Town, we frogs aren't, well, as financially well off as we would like to be."

"We only get hired for menial jobs, like janitors, or window washers.", the mother informed, and the father agreed. "It's a lot to ask us to get food on the table, especially nowadays."

"It's even worse now?!", Annie asked, outraged. She knew things were bad in Toad Town, but how could they possibly get worse?

"Unfortunately, yes. But we didn't come here to feel sorry about ourselves. Are you hungry?", the grandfather asked kindly, and while Annie wanted to keep protesting the mistreatment of her hosts, she did feel a little hungry. They never did eat back at the restaurant, did they?

"I guess I could eat. But I'm still angry!", Annie firmly stated, and The Grandfather laughed. "Good, good! It's good to be angry! If we pretend this is ok, we'll lose a part of ourselves, and that's what they want! Now, why don't we go to the kitchen?"

As they all started to disperse to the kitchen, talking about what they could possibly use from the very limited stock, Annie looked back to see Grime standing in the middle of the room, staring down at the ground, clearly distressed.

Annie frowned. Did Grime not suffer enough? What could it be this time? And how could she comfort him?

Walking up to Grime, Annie lightly touched his shoulders, and she buried her head onto his. "….What's wrong?"

Grime closed his eyes, and he leaned a little on her. "…This is my father's fault. And, in a way, my fault."

"You didn't start all this. And you're against it."

"I am, I am.", Grime reassured, feeling a pain in his chest. "I just… I just don't know what to do. And I hate to receive their kindness when my father is responsible for their state."

Annie kissed the back of his head, softly, sending a chill to his spine that made him feel better. "You're not your dad, Grime."

"…Then what am I?"

Annie sighed and she turned him around to face her, smiling to comfort him. "Well, you're brave, and courageous, and kind. You've already been so wonderful to me, and we only knew each other for, like, a few days!"

Grime smiled back, a little flustered. "W-Well, I mean, it's hard not to be kind to someone as beautiful as you."

Annie giggled in embarrassment and blushed. "Oh, Grime, stop! You're making me get all blushy!"

"I think it looks nice on you."

"…Thank you."

They stayed there for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes. They could feel the electricity in the air, the magnetism between each other.

"…What are we?", Grime asked her.

"I… I don't know. I just know that… That you mean a lot to me, Grime. And apparently I mean a lot to you too. I know you're afraid, and you feel guilty, but you really haven't done anything to these people! And who knows? Maybe we can even help them!", Annie offered, trying to cheer him up.

Grime did seem a little lighter. "I would like to do that. I just wish I knew how…"

"We'll figure it out!", Annie encouraged, and Grime chuckled at her can do attitude. "You and me, Grime. I promise."

Grime nodded, but a recurring thought that was in his head today got louder. "No, it's insane…", he thought, but it would not relent. Did he really feel like that? That strongly?

Annie, meanwhile, was getting really hungry. "Oh man, my stomach is gonna eat me if we don't hurry, come on, let's get some chow!"

"I hope they have some vegetarian options.", Grime commented, and Annie joked "You can have my greens, I wouldn't eat them anyway."

Grime smiled at her again, but still the nagging thoughts were there. This run down house, this family that is suffering, that is hungry, that is hurt…

All because he was born a toad and they were born frogs.

His mother had taken him here once. She showed him, showed him this horror, and he had agreed with her.

How could he have just sat down and done nothing? True, his father would never have listened, and he would never have been able to help all those families who live in this neighborhood, but he could at least have helped this one!

Why had he not helped them? Why did he sit by the wayside as they kept on living in poverty?

So maybe he wasn't his father…

Then who was he?

_The silence was deafening, and it worried Faye that she was getting so used to it. Sitting on her mint green couch, in an empty living room, she looked at the mantelpiece clock for the eighteenth time to see that her husband was now four hours late from work. She would have to say goodnight to the children alone again, then._

"_I hope you're all right, Pool. If I lose you… I don't know if I'll be able to go on."_

_But Faye knew that was a lie. She would never be able to stop, to collapse and become a walking shadow, because her children needed her. And Faye would do anything for her children._

_Speaking of which…_

_Finding the power inside of her to disembark from the couch, Faye got herself back onto her wheelchair, painful as it was, and, with a deep breath, she wheeled herself to Thorn's room._

_The lights were turned off, but Faye was so used to it that she could see the room's features, even with the black painted walls. A home entertainment gaming console with joysticks laid dusty on one end of the room, while the bed on the other side held her daughter up, as she felt down. Her hoodie seemed to be hiding her even more than usual, and she had wrapped the blanket around her like a protective barrier._

_Faye didn't blame her daughter: It had only been a week, the trauma, if it were to ever heal, would still be as strong as it was when it happened._

_All she wanted was to be a rock to lean on, to be someone her daughter could confide in, and at least express her feelings to._

_She softly knocked on the door frame, a painful smile forced on her face. "I… I came to say goodnight."_

_Thorn didn't even turn. "Fine. Goodnight." She dropped onto the bed and covered herself over completely._

_Faye sighed again, and she wheeled herself towards the bed, small creaking sounds coming from her chair._

"…_I heard that they've begun repairs on the building."_

"_Great, now it can go back to being as pointless as it was before."_

"_Thorn…", Faye started, looking for the right words, for the silver lining. "…I know that things are bad right now…"_

"_Bad? Things are "bad"?"_

_That had pissed off Thorn, and she threw the blanket away from herself, revealing her tear stricken face and her furious frown. Faye was taken aback by it at first, but she resolved to calm her daughter down, to reassure her._

_Thorn, however, was in no rush to be reassured. "Mom, I don't know where you've been, but I nearly died, you nearly died, my BROTHER nearly died because of those monsters!"_

"_And those monsters are in Jail now, honey, they're not coming back…", Faye started, but Thorn interrupted her, nearly growling._

"_Yeah, Mom, sure! Those were the only bad people in the world, and they're totally gone! It's not like there are more like them! More who are ready to hurt innocent people for the stupidest fucking reasons!"_

_Faye tried to fight back her tears. "Thorn, please don't talk like that, you're too young to…"_

"_To young to what, Mom? To curse?", Thorn complained, getting more and more angry. "Yeah, you're right! I'm too young to curse. Too young to be disillusioned with the world. But guess what?!"_

_Suddenly, she raised her hands. Her prosthetic, metal hands, hands that looked like the hands of a robot. Cold steel that could barely feel any surface, any person. "I don't get to be young anymore!"_

_Faye let out a little sob as she saw her daughter with such hate in her eyes. "I'm… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken us there…"_

"_Yeah. You should be.", Thorn's words stabbed Faye in the heart, and Faye began to wheel away sadly._

"_Mom…", Thorn suddenly started, and Faye turned a little bit, hope springing in her soul._

"…_Don't go into my room anymore."_

_Faye sighed, but as her mother, she knew she would keep that rule. And so, she left without a word to bid goodnight to Slimes, hoping he would hate her less._

_Slimes' room couldn't be more different than Thorn's: While she would have hung posters of Frog Green Day, he had posters of the founding fathers and his favorite senators, adorning his wall as if they were beloved teen icons. Maps, important state legislature, and details of his future plans also adorned the walls. By his bedside there was a globe and a desk where he wrote down his thoughts, but if he had written any, they were surely too upsetting to read._

_And for good reason. Slimes had been hurt as badly, but unlike Thorn and Faye, there wasn't even a way to make it hurt a little less._

_His eye had a scar going down through it, and the knife had blinded him in it. The other saw just fine, but thanks to the immense amount of dust, it had been severely damaged in a different way: It glowed a sickly green._

_Faye could barely look him in the eyes as she rolled in, guilt flooding into her. Was Thorn right? Were her babies hurt because of her choice to take the trip?_

"…_How are you holding up, sweetie?"_

_Slimes took a moment to answer, but one could hear the tears in his throat. "I… I felt like getting out of bed at one point today. Like, to get out and actually do something."_

"_Really? What… What was it?", Faye asked, and Slimes turned to her and his lip quivered._

"_I… I wanted to hug you, but I doubt I can."_

"_You still can, darling.", Faye reassured, and she scooped him up and placed him ever so gently onto herself, making sure to be careful. Slimes cuddled up to his mother and sobbed quietly._

"_Will… Will I ever see again?"_

_Faye stroked his hair and spoke no louder than a whisper. "I'm sorry, my little man, but the doctors say you won't, not from the scarred eye."_

"…_It's not fair."_

"_No, it's not.", Faye replied, but she had no "but" that would make him feel better, not one._

_But as she held his shivering body, and heard his cries, she knew she had to do something, before he lost all hope._

"_They… They attacked me because I was a toad. They attacked us because I was a toad. I'm… I'm sorry, Mom.", Slimed apologized, sniffling and crying._

"_Baby, you couldn't be further from the truth! That is a lie!", Faye scolded him, firmly placing a metaphorical foot on the ground. "They attacked us because they hate those who are not like them! There is nothing wrong with being a Toad! Toads are great, like Frogs, and Newts, and Salamanders!"_

_Slimes wasn't so sure. "Mom, I was looking through my books, and I didn't see a mention of a Toad senator. What if… What if Toads aren't that great? They would be senators if they were!"_

_Faye never had thought of that fact, but seeing it in front of her face made her very sad indeed. Slimes thought his race was evil simply because they weren't represented. How come they weren't? She didn't see the logic to it, in a city that claimed equality._

_But perhaps… There was SOMETHING else Toads did that DID help the city…_

_Faye didn't know too much military history, it wasn't exactly her specialty, but Slimes needed a pick me up now, and…_

_She looked down at her son. His eyes searching, searching for hope, for an answer, for…_

_For a chance to be a hero._

"_He's my hero… But that's never going to be enough for him. He needs… He needs hope.", Faye resolved, refusing to let her son give up to an unfair world._

_Thankfully, despite her lack of knowledge in the subject, there was ONE military story she knew…_

"_Slimes… Have I ever told you about Captain Claws?"_

_Slimes looked up, surprised. "Captain Claws?"_

_Faye swallowed the ball of spit in her mouth and kept on stroking his face. "Yes… Captain Claws."_

"_No. Was he a pirate?", Slimes asked, and Faye smiled and booped his nose._

"_No, my star. He was a military man. And before he was captain, he was a private in the Amphibia City Guard."_

_Slimes nodded in understanding, remembering the detail from his books. "They're the ones who sit by the border and look out for danger, right?"_

"_Correct.", Faye replied. "And one day, this man was standing guard on his own. His other soldiers had left their posts, because they thought that everything would be ok. But Claws knew better: He had heard word of an enemy force of grubhogs approaching, one that was planning to burn out city to the ground."_

"_Did he tell the others?", Slimes asked, frightened for the city._

"_He did, but sadly, they didn't listen. In fact, they laughed at him, because they said that Toads weren't…"_

"_Weren't what?"_

_Faye hesitated. She wasn't stupid, she knew that racism had once permeated the city, even in its early days. She thought it was better now, but recently she had had a rude awakening. Should she tell him the truth?_

"…_Some people who are mean, and cruel… They think Toads can't be smart. That they're just strong."_

"_Those people are dumb."_

"_Exactly."_

"_I bet Claws didn't like that, Mom.", Slimes commented, and Faye smiled._

"_You're right, my boy, he didn't. But don't worry: He didn't listen to them. No matter how they hurt him with their words and actions, he… He never gave up. He found a solution."_

_Slimes liked this, and he brightened up a bit. "So what happened when the grubhogs attacked?"_

"_Well, that's the best part of this story: When the grubhogs attacked, Claws was all alone, facing down hundreds of enemies, all hell bent on killing everyone in Amphibia City."_

_Faye then smiled proudly, knowing this part was the crucial one. "But I'm happy to say that Claws fought and stopped them all."_

"_Every single one?!", Slimes asked, surprised._

"_Yes. Every single one.", Faye confirmed._

_Slimes was amazed, and he showed it with his eyes. "Wow! That is awesome!"_

_Faye laughed softly, making him smile. "Yeah, it is!"_

_She then stroked his face, putting him close to her. "So… So don't worry about what they say, Son. You're special, just like Claws. You'll find your way, one way or another. You're meant to do great things, I just know it!"_

_Slimes hugged her back, and slowly crawled back to bed. "You're right, Mom! I'm gonna work hard from tomorrow to find what I'm good at! I promise!"_

_Faye grinned back at him. "Excellent!"_

_She was almost about to turn, when Slimes suddenly said "Mom…"_

_She turned, a little afraid. "Yes… Slimes?"_

"…_I love you. I promise, no one will ever hurt you again. Or anyone else in this city."_

_Faye sighed. She was so proud of him. "I love you too, my beautiful boy."_

_She wheeled back to him and kissed his forehead, and she left him to dream his happy dreams of hope and heroism._

_Meanwhile, in Thorn's room, she was just starting to drift off to sleep when she heard her door open._

_Jumping up in terror, Thorn raised her arms defensively, and she nearly screamed until she saw who it was._

_She then crossed her arms and frowned, eyebrows crossed. "Oh. Hello, Father."_

_Pond Croaker, a brown frog with a brown hat and brown suitcase, set it down and looked apologetic. "Pumpkin, I'm sorry, but…"_

"_I don't even want to hear it. I had enough of Mom's bullshit, I don't need yours."_

_Pond would have normally told her off for speaking like that, but he knew well how hurt Thorn was. "…I wanted to come back earlier today, I really did."_

"_Then why didn't you? Last time I checked, your work day ends a 17:00. It's 21:18. Gotta be a really early clock they have over there.", Thorn shot back with venom, and Pond nodded sadly. "You have every right to be angry, dear, but I promise you it's not what it looks like."_

"_Really?", Thorn asked, anger rising in her voice. She would have gotten up to look at him, but she didn't want to give him the time of day. "Cause to me, it looks like you don't want to be with your family when they're scarred for life!"_

_Pond stood there for a moment, and then slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, and sighed quietly. He wiped his brow, and spoke. "Thorn… I'm sorry about what happened."_

"_Wow. Thanks."_

"_And I'm sorry I came so late that day. But there's a reason…", Pond started, before stopping. She's twelve… Can she really know?_

…_She should. She deserves to know that… That there was change that could come. Change she could help with, even._

"_Because what, Dad? What reason do you possibly have that would justify abandoning us for hours on end when we need you more than ever?!", Thorn asked, outraged. She was SO done with people hurting her family for no reason, for the world beating on those who don't deserve it. Was her father also bad? Was everyone bad? Was it all just pointless?_

_Pond looked in her eyes and saw hate, and despair._

_He had to tell her. He had to save her._

"…_I was late because I was sent to stop a different terrorist attack, and by the time we knew of this one, it was too late."_

_Thorn didn't say anything for a moment, and then scowled. "Wow. This is a new low, even for you."_

_Pond shook his head. "Thorn, I swear to you, I was! I can even prove it!"_

_Thorn rolled her eyes. "How exactly?"_

_Pond took a deep breath, and with that, he began to walk out._

_Thorn got out of the bed and followed him. "I asked you a question, Dad!"_

"_I'm answering it. Follow me to the basement."_

_Thorn reacted appropriately. "Uh, we don't have a basement."_

_Pond went to the living room behind the couch, and signaling her to be quiet, opened a secret compartment that revealed a secret staircase spiraling downstairs._

_Thorn tried not to show her surprise._

_Pond began to descend, holding her hand as they walked down, Thorn struggling not to gasp._

_She finally did when she saw the basement._

_Maps were spread across the walls, alongside a multitude of guns, swords, and even bows and arrows._

_On a coffee table laid a bunch of documents all signaling locations, people's names, and other kinds of covert intel._

_Surrounding the table were a group of Frogs, Toads, Salamanders and Newts, all covered in scars, black eyes, and bandages._

"_They came in from different entrances. Can't have your mother know, not yet."_

_Thorn could barely speak. Finally, she let out a question. "Who… What… What is this?"_

_Pond, staring at her with all seriousness, replied._

"_It's the frontline against the people who attacked up, and others like them. It's the Order of Amphibia." _

"I've lived in this house or twenty years, and I've never seen anyone enjoy maggot porridge like her."

The dining room was filled to the brim, which with it's closed space, made things quite tight. The kids had all eaten their bowels, and the grown up's not quite enough portions had also been dealt with. Inside the grey, pungent room that contained shoddy inferstructure, however, there was a positive mood despite everything, helped by Annie's enthusiasm for her food.

The Father shook his head in amazement as Annie ate everything in her bowl in ravenous excitement. It was quite a sight, and Grime too was impressed.

"I've never seen anyone like her.", Grime slipped out, before getting flustered. "I mean, um, cause everyone is unique, and all that."

The Father chuckled and patted his back, understanding. "Nothing to feel shy about. In fact, I know how you feel!"

Grime felt like he didn't deserve to talk to a frog, especially this frog, about this, but he decided to try to. "Um… Could you elaborate?"

The Father, putting his hand to his chin, reeled back the days. "About twenty years ago, back when the slums were mostly new, and they had to quietly get rid of the previous ways of containing us, I met Laura over there."

Grime didn't know what he meant by previous way, but he decided to not interrupt what the Father was saying, so he nodded to tell him to go on.

The Father got a sentimental smile on his face as he rolled back the years. "I wasn't as strong as they hoped I would be, so I was hired as a janitor at this gym. The pay was, well, practically non-existent, but it was a job, and I needed some sort of flowing income when I had no money to my name, you know?"

Grime bit his lower lip, feeling awkward and embarrassed. "I… I wouldn't know."

The Father took a moment to think about it, and laughed lightly. "Oh, right, of course! Sorry, I forgot you're the heir!"

Grime couldn't have possibly hated those words more than he did now.

"Anyway", the Father continued his tale, looking at his wife, who sat with the kids and told them a story. "Laura was also working there, she was the tea girl. I remember seeing her for the first time and thinking I must have inhaled some toxic fumes, cause how could anyone hallucinate someone that beautiful?"

Grime's thoughts turned to Annie, as she made a silly face at the kids. "…I know how that feels."

Grime then asked an unsure question, as once more his strange thoughts rushed back. "How did you… How did you manage to express your feelings, then?"

The Father let out a sigh of remembrance. "Let me tell you, it was NOT easy. We weren't allowed many breaks as it was, and we both had a LOT of work to do, so it meant if I were to talk to her, it had to be quick, and it had to be effective, or she'd never notice me. I had to show her that I was committed to her no matter what."

Grime gulped. His commitment problems were of a different sort than most, but he still felt a little fear. "So… What did you do?"

The Father grinned, looking a little playful as he did. "Well, I started buying her drinks, even though we weren't allowed to. I used my salary every time to buy her tea, and in the two minutes I had available, I talked to her. But, well, mostly, I listened to her."

Grime nodded, a little glad he was receiving some advice, 'cause he had no idea how he got Annie to like him enough to kiss him. "Listened."

"Yes. You'd be surprised just how important it is. Just how much we all need to have someone who gets us, who cares about our problems and not just about their problems. You're not really in love with someone until you care about them as a person, and not just as an attraction. When you're just attracted, you don't feel like risking anything. But for my Laura, I'd march right up to Captain Muck and punch him in the face! Uh, no offence…", The Father apologized sheepishly, and Grime waved it off.

"Don't apologize to me. I… Just don't."

"Sure thing, Mr. Grime.", The Father said, smiling.

Grime wished he could smile back.

But at least the conversation helped him a little bit. He felt like he understood his strange thoughts a little more.

Sort of.

He wondered, however, if he could really risk everything for Annie.

He wondered if he really could love her like he wanted to.

_As the years passed, Slimes and Thorn's lives changed in ways they could never have predicted. The tragedy that had struck them had sent them on wildly different paths, thanks to the actions of their parents._

_Slimes' changes were apparent from the start. Gone were the talks of legislature and senate votes: Slimes was fervently learning all he could about the Amphibia City Guard. The Amphibia City Military History Museum became his home away from home, and when he wasn't learning of the past, he was developing the future of defensive weapons. Elaborate designs of walls, forts, and protective armor filled his bedside desk now._

_And it wasn't just a mental change. Slimes was determined to get fit too, after all, how could he put his plans to effect if he could merely draw them up? He began frequenting the Amphibia City Gym, and while at first it drew the unwanted attention of hecklers, Slimes slowly but surely grew into a strong young toad, with muscles, but most importantly, nerves of steel. Slimes refused to ever let anyone, especially himself, feel the fear he had felt that day ever again._

"_Next time this happens…", Slimes would repeat to himself over and over as he trained, as he felt the aches, as he stayed up at all hours reading about tactical formations. "…They'll be the ones on the ground."_

_Faye, admittedly, wasn't sure about all this. Her boy was no longer hiding under his bed, but was it safer there? Was it better there? She didn't like to dictate his interests, but he seemed so invested in what was a violent affair._

"_Baby…", She started one day, as she drove him to the Gym. The sky was getting a little cloudy, and It left a little shadow over their car._

"_Yeah, Mom?", Slimes asked, nose deep in another history book. Faye took a moment to consider her words. "You've been… You've been training a lot recently. Maybe you should take a day off?"_

_Slimes shook his head, and Faye searched his eyes for what was in his soul. "Mom, I'm not taking a day off until I'm strong enough to protect this city, and you."_

"_Still, baby, I'm sure there are other ways…"_

_Slimes groaned. "Mom, contrary to popular belief, I know what I'm doing, ok?". _

_He looked into her eyes, as serious as he could be. "Trust me."_

_Faye hardened her resolve. "…I do, baby. I just want you to be happy. If this is what does it, then I'll drive you every day."_

_So Faye encouraged his new found love, finding every way she could to help him acquire more knowledge and more skills._

_Thorn, on the other hand, was a lot less noticeable. In fact, according to Faye, the only change that had occurred to Thorn was that she hated her mother. Thorn never wanted to come with when Slimes was going to the museum or the gym, never wanted to have a girl's night just the two of them, never even seemed to talk to her, outside of answering questions in class or muttering thanks after a meal._

_Faye didn't think Thorn was wrong for this: She had every right to be angry, furious at what happened to her. She didn't even mind that it seemed all directed at her._

_But Faye wished she could do something to help, or at least show Thorn that she wasn't alone. That her mother was there, willing to listen to anything, even if it was complaints of her._

"_You hungry?", Faye asked, when Thorn finally emerged from her room one evening. She had bags under her eyes, but there was this odd directness to her, like she saw a point and was just moving towards it and only it._

_Faye tried to enter the bubble Thorn was in, as she added in a sing song voice "I'm making spaghetti!"_

"_I already finished my homework, Mom.". Thorn replied without even looking._

_Faye hesitated, and then tried again._

"_I can make it to go, if you prefer that."_

"_I'll put on a jacket, ok, ok."_

_Faye wanted to keep going, but she knew Thorn wouldn't listen, so she backed off. Maybe if she did that, Thorn would one day want to come back to her. But for now, she had to give up._

_Thorn, however, was not ignoring Faye because she hated her. Sure, she still harbored some resentment, but her disconnection was not from malice: Thorn had to keep her mother in the dark about her Dad's resistance group._

_Thorn didn't know what to think at first when Pond had revealed to her his secret. Her father had been hiding from this this secret all this time, and it was not just any secret, but such a major one too!_

_And she was mad for a while. Mad at a world that seemed to be out to get her. A world that sprung up horrible surprises, and left her scarred and hurt and alone._

_But a change began to form inside her as she listened in to meetings, as she went with her dad to other people's houses to help out. The group wasn't just trying to stop terrorist attacks from the nationalist groups who were still at large._

_They were helping people._

_Sometimes they'd go around to the homeless shelter and make them a homecooked dinner. Sometimes they'd go at night when no one was looking or listening and repair the roads in the poor neighborhoods. Sometimes they'd just go to houses where people were unfairly arrested and bring gifts, food, help with the chores._

_The group was full of honest, well meaning people: Lawyers trying to free those wrongly arrested people, construction workers trying to improve the poor housing conditions poor people had, statesmen hoping to block the shady dealings made to keep toads out of congress._

_Thorn knew how bad things were, but she never knew there were people actively trying to change it, not just hoping things would get better, but actively seeking ways to help._

_Seeing this, this kindness, this determination, this justice…_

_It set a fire in Thorn's heart, one that had seemingly been extinguished, but now flickered like a million fireflies._

_So she spent her days doing all she could to help. She wasn't much of a fighter, so she couldn't really help with fighting the nationalists, but she was good at other things for now, like aiding those less fortunate, like searching for injustices to fix. She helped repair hospitals, she buy clothes for the needy, she provided care for victims of racist attacks._

_And as she grew older, she trained herself to help with the anti-terror missions in a different way: She learned how to spy, to sneak, to find out information about the enemy._

_Thorn, for the first time in her life, felt like she was causing real, true change. It was slow, which at times frustrated her greatly, but every day she made at least one person's life better, each day she did the city's job for them, and each day she felt she was gaining more allies for the cause. More people were getting aware of the injustices in the city, and soon there would be a reckoning, and the city would have to listen to those it had wronged._

_It was slow…_

_But Thorn felt like finally things were getting better._

_But her rage still hindered her, and at times she let it loose on those who didn't deserve it. Even seven years of work later, she was still so very angry._

"_I heard what you did to that newt nationalist.", Pond got straight to the point with her. He didn't need to dance around with Thorn, he respected her too much for that. "He might never walk again."_

_Thorn, washing the blood off of her metal arms, scoffed. "Is that supposed to be bad news?"_

_Pond sat down on a chair in the hideout and stared at her back intently. "I know he deserved it. He probably deserves worse. But Thorn, you're getting more and violent in missions. We were keeping you at a spying position, remember?"_

_Thorn turned around and rolled her eyes. "And that did a lot of good."_

"_Thorn, you have managed to track down dozens of hideouts over the years! They're running out of places!", Pond reassured, smiling._

_Thorn didn't care. "So what? What's the point if more keep popping up?"_

"_More will always pop up, Thorn. You can't wipe out evil, not really. As long as there is good, evil will challenge it, and vice versa."_

"_That's not good enough.", Thorn stated simply._

"_You're right. It isn't. It shouldn't have to be like that. But the world isn't perfect."_

"_But we can make it perfect, I can! If I get more aggressive, maybe if you finally let me kill some of them…"_

"_Thorn, you are nineteen. You should be thinking of college, not of murdering people in cold blood.", Pond firmly replied, and Thorn protested, getting angry._

"_THEY'RE NOT PEOPLE, THEY'RE MONSTERS!"_

_Her robotic arms whirred and she hit the wall, leaving a massive dent. "We can make a real change! But we're just denting the problem!"_

_Pond shook his head and stood up. "Thorn, you know how many families beg me to thank you for what you've done for them? How many prisoners have regained hope thanks to your visits, your efforts to free them? How many children lived another night thanks to your help with the soup kitchens?"_

_Thorn hadn't really known that, but she kept on with her anger. "And I could help them all even more if I kill those people!"_

"_Thorn, if you kill a killer, what does that make you?"_

_Thorn crossed her arms._

"…_Thorn, I'm not just saying this. If we resort to their methods, to their ways, how does that make us better than them? Why do we get to choose who lives and who dies? Once we do that… No one should have that much power, not even the president."_

_Thorn still wasn't sure she agreed. She hated to admit he made some good points. But…_

"…_Mom and Slimes could have died, Dad. If you could kill the ones who did it… Would you?"_

_Pond hesitated._

"_If you could stop it all, just by killing those monsters, would you?"_

_Pond felt the desire for vengeance in his soul, but he kept strong. "…No."_

_Thorn went up to him and stared into his eyes with a cold, hard look. "…Well then I guess we disagree."_

_Slimes, meanwhile, seemed set on a totally different path: He had joined the guard at eighteen years of age, and for the past two years had provided many amazing defensive weapons and new tactical ideas. Hundreds of toads had been rescued thanks to his inventions._

"_The instant wall" is proving to be quite successful, Corporal Croaker!", his supervisor informed him one day. "A shield that instantly forms around a person and functions as armor… Brilliant!"_

_Slimes beamed at the praise. "It's nothing, sir! Especially not compared to my newest idea, sir! It's this box, kind of like a music box, that when opened, would allow us to teleport away from dangerous situations, and save wounded soldiers, sir!"_

_The supervisor clapped his hands, amazed. "You never cease to amaze me, Corporal! I don't know how you're not in some college, earning degree after degree!"_

_Slimes frowned and clenched his fist in frustration, staring down at the floor. "Sir, I was sadly rejected for my… Low grades."_

"…_And I assume they weren't low at all?"_

"_Sir, no sir.", Slimes replied, trying to hide his rage._

"_At ease, son. We've all been through that. For what it's worth, in my eyes, you're a lot smarter than any of those college people."_

_Slimes smiled in appreciation, and he brightened up a little. "…Thank you."_

_Suddenly, a colonel burst in, a wild look in his eyes. "Sir, we… We caught a big one!"_

"_How big?", The Supervisor asked, while Slimes looked on curiously._

"…_The head of the Frog Nationalists."_

_A stunned silence rose in the room. This was the biggest success yet, nothing could really compare to it._

"_The information we could receive… It could finally end this bloody war!", The Supervisor replied, and Slimes gasped with hope. He could finally keep the city safe!_

"_We trapped him with your rope bullets, Corporal. The ones that unleash a rope that ties them up? Great work!"_

"_Well, I think that earns him a right to be there for this monumental event!", The Supervisor said, and winking at Slimes, they walked out of the room to see their prisoner._

_Slimes could barely keep his excitement contained. This was a massive success, it felt almost too easy! Finally, Amphiba City, and his family, they would be safe._

_But his excitement left him immediately, replaced by shock and horror, when he saw who it was they had captured._

_His face was disfigured since that day, so he wore a strange black mask, not exactly a mask since it didn't cover his eyes or part of his face, but more of a breathing apparatus. His white uniform was still on, covered in blood, the rope wrapped around him tight._

_When he Slimes, he grinned evilly. "You… It's you, isn't it?"_

"_What does he mean?", The Supervisor asked, and Slimes shuddered as he drew closer to the monster._

"…_That's the frog who scarred my eye. His allies cut my sister's hands off. They put my mother in a wheelchair."_

_The anger, the hate in Slimes' voice was apparent, and the Supervisor placed a hand on him to calm him down. "Don't do something you'll regret, son. We've got him, that's what's important."_

"_Yeah, you have me. I must say, this rope thing was very impressive. I reckon that was your idea?", the monster asked, his voice filtering from the mask, sounding odd, and creepy. Like it was all so entertaining._

_Slimes gulped and steadied his nerves. "…Y-Yes. It was M-My idea."_

_The monster laughed, a horrible wheezing sound that sent a shiver down Slimes' spine. "So it really does come around, huh? I created my own downfall. How fitting."_

"_Y-You're.. You're stalling. Tell us what you know.", Slimes ordered, voice still shaking. His heart was pounding. He could kill him… Right here… Right now…_

_Punish him for what he did to him, to his sis…_

_To his Mom…_

"_I should kill you. Kill you right here."_

"_But you won't."_

_Slimes nodded. "I'm… I'm gonna make this world a perfect place. Your type won't get in the way anymore!"_

_The Monster chuckled, shaking his head. "You poor, pitiful boy. No one ever really taught you, huh?"_

"_Leave him alone, son, he's trying to get in your head.". the Supervisor advised, but Slimes ignored him. "What do you mean?"_

_The Monster looked straight into his eyes, slowly breathing, and Slimes felt like he was looking into the abyss. "…You really think getting me stops the rest? Even if you were to arrest all of them, there'd be more… Popping up from the shadows, revealing their true colors…"_

"_You're wrong. It can be stopped."_

"_No. Only impeded. As long as there are filth like you, there will be men like me rising to finally rid the world of you. And we won't rest until there is one species, one race standing. It's a matter of who will be left."_

_He suddenly bit down on something in his mouth. "So choose wisely, Toad…"_

_The monster's mouth began to foam, making everyone jump. "He's got cyanide! Get a doctor!", The Supervisor shouted out, but it was too late._

_The Monster was dead._

"_Son…", The Supervisor started softly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Don't listen to him. We can still fix this."_

_Slimes wanted to believe him._

_But a voice nagged him in the back of his head._

_And the mask remained, staring into his eyes…_

_Into his soul…_

_Would he save them…_

_Or would he fail?_

Grime was standing outside of the house, inspecting the creases in his hands for the eight time, when Annie finally came out looking for him.

She stretched her arms and yawned, leaning on his head. "You ok?"

"…I am now."

Annie smiled and kissed his head lightly. "That's good to hear."

"You need to sleep?", Grime asked, almost hoping for it.

Annie shook her head, but she kept on resting on Grime's head, which made him feel a shiver. "Nope, just a little beat from playing with their kids. I like kids. They're smol bby's."

Grime gulped as he considered his words, his heart pounding in his ears. "Would you ever like to… To have some?"

"Yeah, sure, one day. Don't really have someone for that though.", Annie said, clearly not realizing Grime's implication.

Grime bit his lip, nerves bouncing everywhere. All day he had been trying to figure out the thoughts in his head, the strange thoughts that kept flying around. When he finally realized, he was surprised, and a little shocked. Surely it was too soon, surely it was a bad idea…

Surely she would say no.

Surely she deserved better.

But the more Grime pondered the more he felt an inescapable desire, a need he could no longer ignore. Ever since they had met Grime felt what he hadn't felt since his mother died: He felt glad to be alive.

He found joy in simple things again, comfort in other people, even pride at times from his own actions.

It was as if he had been reborn.

It was a sensation like no other.

And deep down, hard as he tried to deny it, he knew that he was helping Annie as well.

He had to suggest it, he had to ask, he had to know.

Even if she rejected him, that didn't mean they couldn't be happy together.

Grime gulped. He had to ask.

…He loved her too much not to.

Taking a deep breath, Grime decided to find a way to naturally ask what he wanted to ask, which wasn't easy, mind you.

"So… Those people are really nice, huh?", Grime stated non chalantly, trying to feign interest in the ground.

Annie nodded wildly, grinning from ear to ear. "They're wonderful! So kind, and thoughtful, and generous! Despite how little they had, they treated us so nicely!"

"They did, didn't they?", Grime said, hoping to get to the next step.

Annie suddenly pouted, feeling bad. "Grime, I can't help but feel bad, thought. I mean, look at how little they have! And we all know why."

Grime hadn't meant to get to this path of conversation, but he didn't let it phase him. "Oh, yeah, I agree. I mean, it's not ok at all."

Grime really thought that, he was just a little… Distracted by what he wanted to ask.

Annie, however, was completely focused on this. "I mean, just because they're frogs? Imagine that, your entire life being decided for you when you are born just because you're not a toad!". She waved her arms around in protest, feeling heat rise to her cheeks.

Grime was getting a little worried over where the conversation was headed, and tried to backtrack. "Yeah, the, uh, the father told me all about that. He also told me about how he met his wife…"

"Now that I think about it, my life was decided by that too!", Annie stated suddenly, realization sinking into her eyes. She began to pace, feeling her anger towards the injustice rise. "I mean, if it weren't for Wrecker, I would have been killed or something, just for being a frog! And if not that, I would never have been allowed to leave Marsh Pond!"

Grime was panicking. He had to do something and fast, or Annie would leave and he would lose his bravery. "Annie, um, there's something important I must ask you…"

"I have to do something for these people. They gave us so much, despite everything, all the pain they have, the little they own, and they would have been totally justified not to help us!", Annie pounded her fist into her palm, resolving to find a solution. But what could it be?

"If only I hadn't eaten so much of that Maggot Porridge…"

Suddenly, it hit Annie.

"That's it!", she cried, leaping into the air, making Grime fall down on his butt. "Grime, I've got a plan!"

"Does it involve allowing me to ask my question first?", Grime asked, a little annoyed humor from his side, but accompanied with an affectionate eye roll.

"A little later, Grime! I gotta tell you about the plan before it's too late!"

Grime hesitated. He really wanted to ask her now, before he turned chicken again, but he also saw how important this was for Annie.

He sighed. "Ok, what is it?"

Annie was giddy as all hell, and she was bouncing up and down as she announced her idea. "You and I are going back to that stuffy old restaurant with those jerks, and we're going to steal the food they're making for this family!"

Grime's jaw nearly dropped. "What?! Annie, you want us to steal?!"

"From assholes, which makes it ok!", Annie replied, innocently smiling. Grime shook his head vehemently, sweat running down his face already.

"Annie, are you crazy?! Do you know what could happen?! If we fail, my father could kill this family as punishment! And then he could kill you!"

Annie waved it off, confident. "Grime, you're a master of the battlefield, and while I lack some skills… Or a lot of skills… Look, I survived pirates and train thieves and gang members! The latter thanks to you! We can do anything if we work together!", Annie said, fist bumping Grime.

Grime, however, was still unsure. "But Annie, the risk if you get hurt! We can't do this!"

"And why not? Outside of me maybe getting hurt, why is this such a problem?"

Grime stuttered. What could he say to change her mind? She was already crossing her arms, disinterested. "Annie, look…", he searched for the right way to explain himself. "I want to help, really I do. But I'm not ready to risk you over some random family we met."

Annie's eyes widened, and she glowered at Grime. "Random?! Grime, they saved us! We fell asleep in the middle of the street, what if some sicko had attacked us?!"

Grime hadn't considered that option. Still, he pressed on. "While that is true, there's nothing we can do, Annie!"

"Why?"

"Because… Because there is just nothing we can do! Don't you think I would rather it wasn't like this for frogs? You think I agree with any of this?!", Grime suddenly shouted, his passion flaring up. He truly detested the whole thing. He had never ever seen himself as above frogs, newts, or salamanders, and he had tried to hide that while his father preached his hate. But there was no way of fixing this injustice, couldn't Annie see that?

Annie stared into Grime's eyes with disapproval, and a little shame. "Grime… You're the son of Captain Muck. You're literally the second in charge."

"…And?"

"And?! And what, dude? You could be stopping this madness!", Annie protested, failing to believe Grime's blindness. "Sure, he's in charge, but he'd never kill you because he needs an heir! And he's probably too old to get another!"

Grime had to admit that was true.

Annie continued, her voice growing more disappointed by the second. "I mean, you knew about this, right? About all this… This evil?"

Grime sighed with shame. "I did. But I would have stopped it if I could, I mean that!"

"And you CAN, Grime! All you need to do is make an order! It doesn't even have to be "Let's stop being racists to the frogs" because sure, it doesn't work like that, but all you'd need to do is say "Do this" and wappamo! All the families in this slum have fresh, warm food! Or even jobs!"

Grime opened his mouth a little. She had a point. A really good point.

"…But what if something goes wrong? What if… What if you get hurt? I… I can't risk you getting hurt."

Annie frowned at him, let down. "Grime, I'm hurt by you just chickening out. Why won't you believe me? You can make it a secret order, frogdamn it, just make one! You want change, right?"

"I do, Annie, you know that…"

"So how's it ever gonna happen if you just sit by the side and wait for it? How are you ever gonna redeem from your supposed sins if you just feel bad about them? Grime, you have to move on, and you have to start doing what is right! This family deserves to live safely! And you can at least make it easier, even if just for a little! If you can't see that…"

Annie took a deep breath. She didn't want to hurt him, but Grime was letting bad shit happen because he was afraid for her getting hurt.

…For the family's sake, and for Grime's sake, she had to say something mean. She couldn't just sit by with injustice, and deep down she knew Grime couldn't either.

This, this toad dictatorship had to stop. This evil had to stop.

And Grime had to do something about it.

"…Grime, it's too late. You already hurt me. You hurt me by not doing anything. We need to be better than this. It's not fair to these people, or to anyone."

She looked back at him with cold eyes. "You want to be a good person? You wanna be Grime, and not your father? Than act like it. Do what is right. I may not be special, but I know that when something bad is happening, you can count on me to help. But what about you?"

Grime looked about ready to cry. He wasn't a bad person, he wasn't! "…Annie, trust me. I hate this… I hate this advantage I have as a toad. I… I want this to end, too."

"…Then end it. I have faith in you. I… I really, really like you. …So show me that I was right when I kissed you. Show me… That you're a hero too."

And with that, Annie walked away, leaving Grime alone on the front porch, once more questioning his soul.

"_It's been fifteen long years since the attack that started a civil war in Amphibia City, and reports suggest it might finally come to an end."_

_The widescreen TV was hanging over the heads of the Croaker family as they ate their dinner in silence. Thorn, Slimes and Pond had a lot on their mind, so conversation wasn't exactly at the forefront of their attention._

_Faye, however, was secretly suffering from this, and as she stared at her plate, she wondered what she had done to lose her family. She must have done something, she was always ruining everything for them. If she could just figure it out!_

_The news report pressed on, in the meantime, resolutely ignorant of Faye's inner turmoil. "Speaking to the press, The Amphibia City Royal Guard Supervisor Warts laid out the intentions of his toads to crush the nationalists once and for all."_

_The camera cut to a press conference with Supervisor Warts, who had visibly aged in the last five years. His bushy grey beard and moustache nearly hid his sunken eyes, that seemed lost to time, tired of the never ending battle, seeking a final resting place._

"_We are at the home stretch in this war. The groups are growing weary, and their numbers are dropping. Soon, we could remove this poison from our fair city. We have a plan, we just need to implement it."_

"_That's good to hear, no?", Faye decided to speak up, hoping anyone would answer her, but no one bothered to even look at her: Thorn seemed determined, for some reason, Pond seemed downright worried, and Slimes looked like he was a combination of both._

_Faye kept on looking, begging for someone to even take notice of her, but it was for naught. She looked back down, sighing._

"…_Are you enjoying your curry? I was trying something new today, to shake things up."_

_All that was uttered were the all too quiet sounds of munching._

_Perhaps it was an accumulation of years of suffering, but today Faye really cared about this specific topic. "Do you like it? Any of you? Are you just eating it because you feel sorry for me?"_

_That made Pond look up. "Honey, what are you talking about?"_

_Faye tried to stand up, which was near impossible. She had to lean on the table, cause she had nothing else to lean on. This alerted Thorn and Slimes, who stopped eating. She was visibly shivering. "I don't know, I just wanted to see if you liked my food. It's about the only thing I do right anymore, at least, I think, you… You haven't told me. Am I getting this wrong too?"_

_Pond's eyes exhibited concern. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Dear, you're not getting anything wrong…"_

"_Are you sure? Because… Because I barely see you. And the kids, they don't even talk to me anymore… Did I hurt you? Did I say something? I don't know anymore, I've been so lonely recently, maybe I'm just imagining things, but I must have done something.", she was rambling, and it was getting a little scary._

"_Mom, you didn't do anything!", Slimes reassured, and Thorn added "We didn't even say you did!"_

"_Then why do you hate me?!"_

_Faye gasped after she said that, and she began to sob quietly, shaking. Pain was shooting through her body, and she looked at her children, one half blind, the other with prosthetic arms. "I… I'm sorry. I… I know why you do, and honestly, I don't blame you."_

_She choked back on her tears, as she made peace with her fate. "I mean… I'm your mother. And because of the field trip… You're all like this. No wonder you've been keeping away from me…"_

_Thorn, Slimes and Pond didn't know what to say as Faye kept on shaking and shivering, tears running down. "I just… I'm sorry. If you have to hate me, hate me. This is all my fault. I… I deserve this."_

_She suddenly had a wry smile as she came across an awful truth. "You know… You love your children, your family, you love them so much… You do anything for them. You wish to protect them from getting hurt, and you try so much you never notice… That you're the one hurting them."_

_And with that, she went back to her chair, and wheeled off, silently accepting her fate._

"…_I'm gonna talk to her.", Pond said to himself mostly, and he went to her, while Slimes and Thorn stayed at the dinner table, digesting what just happened._

"…_We have to talk to Mom. We have to tell her why.", Slimes stated, but Thorn disagreed completely, shaking her head._

"_Are you insane?! If she knew, she'd have a heart attack!"_

_Slimes hated to admit it, but she was right, Faye could die from the shock. "But then what? We never tell her? We let her think we hate her for the rest of her life? It wasn't her fault!"_

"…_I know.", Thorn admitted, trying to let go of years of resentment. Her revenge wasn't meant for her anyway. "…Look, we can't tell her now, but maybe once the operation is over, we can."_

"_Yeah, but that would still leave the Toad nationalists, Sis.", Slimes reminded, as he drank from his glass of water, his eyes struggling to stay open._

_Thorn tried to keep her eyes open too, she had been training all night for weeks for this. "I know, but we have a plan for that too. We could realistically take them out the following day."_

_"And then it will finally be over.", Slimes said, his first smile in months crawling onto his face._

_Thorn was quick to remove it, however. "Over forever. I'm going to end it, Slimes. Once and for all."_

"_Thorn, we mustn't!", Slimes protested, and Thorn rolled her eyes. The usual argument, the usual debate. Did no one see her side?_

"_Slimes, if we kill them they can't get back up!"_

"_How are we better than murderers if we murder too?", Slimes shot back, frustrated. Thorn always seemed to think he was the idiot in a conversation, blindingly optimistic to a fault._

"_Don't you want revenge, Slimes? Don't you want them to suffer for what they did to me? To you? To mom?!", Thorn asked, getting passionately angry. Her fists clenched, making an odd sound._

"_You think I don't? You know how many nights I've dreamed of giving them what they gave to us?!", Slimes shouted back, surprising Thorn. Slimes felt like her?_

_He settled down, taking a deep breath. He couldn't lose control, he had to be the good guy. This would work. It had to work. He'd finally keep them safe. "Thorn, five years ago… The frog, the monster who blinded me in one eye… We caught him."_

_Thorn's eyes widened. She had been hoping to hurt him, but she was overjoyed to hear he had been caught. "And what did you do to him? Did you at least throw him into some inescapable jail he could never leave?"_

"_No, Thorn. He killed himself.", Slimes explained, feeling a mixture of sadness and… Happiness._

_He shook his head from the thoughts, and kept on. "What I'm trying to say is… We can't be like them. If we kill them, we're no better than them. And this city needs… It needs heroes to inspire them, to stop them from joining these… These monsters. They need an example. They need… They need symbols."_

_Thorn didn't react, but she did listen. She had never thought of it like that. Her father had told her that many times, but she had to wonder if Slimes made a good point._

"…_Sometimes they bring in kids who joined. Teens. They say that… That they were angry, and seeing the nationalists kill who they hate… It inspired them to try and fill the hole inside with that."_

_Slimes looked up, serious. "…We can't be them. We can never be them."_

_Thorn took a deep breath, and she looked him in the eye. "…All our lives we've been… Opposites. On the same side, but on different shades. I don't know if I agree with you… But we both want the same thing. So if this is the way, I'll help. I want this to be over, no matter what the way is. I can only hope you're right. Because if you aren't…" _

_Slimes understood what Thorn meant. He didn't want her to, but he also knew he couldn't tell her what to do._

…_He had to get it right. He HAD to. It all depended on him._

"_I promised you once, Sis.", he stated, offering his hand. "I'm gonna make it better. No matter what."_

_Thorn, nodding resolutely, shook it back. "Right back at ya."_

_And as they shook, Pond, who had returned from talking to Faye, listened to their deal, and gulped._

…_He had to do something, or Thorn would be a killer._

…_And he had an idea._

_Ever since that tragic day, the state capital had been abandoned, left to rot in the heart of the city. Vines and roots had grown all over it, making it seem more like the heart of the jungle than the heart of democracy. The repairs had never been made, so the torn down walls and debris were still lying around._

"_It's a real bitch to walk around here.", a Salamander Nationalist whined, as his group, the Newt's group and the Frog's group with their new leader, traversed across the harsh landscape. Their swords, which they had brought along to cut down the vines, cleared a path to where they were headed: The wing where the attack had started._

"_That Toad must be a real sentimental type to bring us all the way to here.", the Newt leader commented, and the rest murmured in agreement._

"_Whatever he wants, it better work.", The new Frog leader said, breathing heavily as he walked. "They're starting to gain on us, and regardless of how much we all hate each other, we can't let them win."_

"_And they won't."_

_Everyone suddenly looked up to see a throne in the middle of the building, with a toad cast in shadows sitting on it, his voice deep and booming._

"_So you're the Toad leader? You know, I've never seen him before. He seems to keep to himself. I wasn't even sure you were real!", The Frog leader asked, curious at the presence of what some saw as an urban myth._

"_Oh, trust me, I am all too real.", the leader growled, his cape hanging over his throne as well as he sat. "As is the threat to our existence."_

"_You're newtdamn right! They're beginning to surround us! If we're not careful, those dirty toa… Those dirty guards, that is, will end our crusade!", the Newt leader agreed, and his men all shouted in agreement too._

"_Which is why I have a proposition that will surely spell an end for their pitiful opposition.", the toad explained, nearly whispering. He then pointed at a knapsack that laid resting next to his throne. "However, to avoid any… Disagreements, I recommend you place all your weapons inside this bag. As you can see, my men have already placed theirs."_

_The toad's men suddenly popped up, all wearing their white uniforms, saluting their leader._

"_Put away all our weapons? I feel like that could end up on your favor, Toad!", The Frog leader shouted, but the Newt leader calmed him down._

"_The bag is clearly filled, and as you can see, they hold no guns, knives or swords. I say we follow his instructions."_

"_You have no authority over me, Newt!", the Frog leader shot a stare into his eyes._

"_I hate toads like you. But I'd rather have their help than die."_

_The Newt leader snapped his fingers, and soon all their weapons were in the sack._

_The Salamander leader clicked his tongue. "We too will dispose our weapons. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, after all."_

_Their weapons went in too._

"_Frog… Surely you too see the logic in this?", The Toad asked, a little too pushy._

_The Frog leader crossed his arms. "I don't know, Toad. I never thought I'd work with a Toad."_

"…_Your previous leader is dead, Frog. Dead because he refused to change with the times. To win this war you need to adapt. Whatever it takes to save Amphibia City from those who seek to destroy it.", The Toad leader said, and The Frog leader had to admit it made sense._

"…_All right. For my friend, I'll do it."_

_Their weapons were finally in too._

"_Now, tell us the plan, before I change my mind.", The Frog leader demanded, staring at him with anger._

"_Oh, don't worry…", a voice came out of nowhere, and everyone began to turn around, searching for the intruder._

"_Who the fuck was that? SHOW YOURSELF!", the Frog leader screamed, the other groups concerned._

_From behind them landed a figure in a black robe with metallic arms that shone in the dark of the room. She grinned in anticipation. "…You won't have time to change your mind."_

"_Whoever that is, kill them!", The Frog leader commanded, but his men shrugged. Their weapons were I the sack, the sack that was now on the hands of the…_

_Just before they could connect two and two, the Toad leapt off from the shadows, revealing his scarred eye and blind eye, and a remote he held in his hand. "I'm afraid the deal is off."_

_Pressing the remote, he unleashed a force field around the building to trap them all in._

_Suddenly, even more men appeared, the Order to be specific, appearing behind Thorn to support her, all holding swords._

"_Well… Do you surrender?", Slimes asked, his men ready to fight, as were Thorn's._

_The leaders looked at each other, and nodded._

"_CHARGE!"_

_And so a bloody battle began, one like no other in the history of Amphibia City. The nationalist had no weapons to their name, but due to the orders not to kill them, and their lack of limits, they were quickly able to get some of their swords back, which made them dangerous once more._

_Limbs were flying everywhere, the swords all getting covered in blood. The nationalists may have been taken by surprise, but they were still strong opponents._

_Slimes was struggling with his sword, having mostly worked with his inventions. He had to back off as fast as he could so he could have time to use what he had. Three newts and a salamander had already nearly stabbed him in the chest, and one had succeeded in grazing his side. Holding an arm to it, Slimes used his other hand to take out a round silver ball from his pocket._

"_Oh, look! The toad has a little ball!", They joked, mocking him._

_Slimes smirked. "It does tricks, too!"_

_Throwing it down on the ground, the ball emitted a gravity force field that trapped the men on the floor, making them unable to move._

_Reaching into his other pocket, he threw more and more of the balls, trapping a sizable amount of the men. They struggled to move, and Slimes grinned at that, enjoying a little revenge. He then searched for Thorn, her group stuck with the swords, trying to wound the other nationalists._

_Thorn, however, was trying to wound harder than the others. Her strikes were ripping limbs clean off, eye balls were throw out by the tip of her blade, and blood was spilling everywhere. Her expression was wild, feral, frightening. She was nearly spinning in the air as she stabbed every nationalist she came across._

"_Sis! Remember what we said!", Slimes shouted, and Thorn shouted back "Then prove to me it works already, bro!"_

_To be fair, it almost was. A majority of them were already trapped or too hurt to keep going, and as Slimes joined in the battle with his sword, awkwardly trying to keep up, it seemed like the tide was on their side._

_As the last remaining droves of nationalist troops ran at them, Slimes and Thorn knocked out each one, Thorn more skillfully, but still. The leaders were getting desperate. It was almost over!_

"_I'll run at them. You think of something." The Salamander leader said, and he charged at Thorn, stabbing her shoulder with his sword._

"_You have a plan?", The Newt leader asked as the Frog leader looked around, wildly. "No! No I don't! They've… They've got us beat!"_

_Slimes grinned as the Newt leader ran straight at him. "See? We've almost got them taken care of!", Slimes said as he knocked out the Newt leader with his fist, getting desperate._

"_And look at how many of ours have died!", Thorn shouted back, as more and more of her friends fell down and she struggled to sword fight the Salamander leader. To her left, fell the Joe the Salamander, who taught her how to fight, and always sang such lovely songs at the homeless center. To her right, Sara the Newt, who sewed clothes for the needy had her head cut off. _

_Important people, good people, with children, with lives, with love in their hearts, were being killed by monsters. She could stop it all if she just tried… If she didn't listen to her brother._

_She smashed the Salamander leader's face, and as Slimes dragged him away from her, she growled at him. "Bro, this had to end, NOW."_

"_Sis, no!", Slimes cried, refusing to lose his sister to darkness. He held her back as she shouted and screamed._

"_This monster killed our friends, hurt our family! I can stop him from hurting more people right now, right here!"_

"_He can't hurt anyone, he's defenseless!"_

_Suddenly, a sword lunged through the air and struck Slimes chest. He screamed in pain, and Thorn gasped in shock. It wasn't deep enough to kill him, but the wound was gushing red, and Slimes was struggling to breath._

"…"

_Rage entering her heart, Thorn snapped and turned around, watching the Frog leader about to pick up another sword._

_Her legs acting before her head, she began to bolt towards him, her heart pounding like a drum._

_Slimes, still awake enough to see what was going on, shouted after her, despite the pain it shot in his lungs. "SIS! DON'T! PLEASE!"_

_Thorn ignored him. For years, she had sat by as these monsters hurt her mother, her brother, her friends, herself._

_So many people had died because no one was willing to put an end to it. To this imperfect world, to this nightmare._

_All they understood was violence. If she killed him… All that would be left would be the Toad leader._

_Finally, the world would be like it was supposed to. Peaceful, kind, equal._

_She could finally be happy. She could finally do what she wanted to do for so long. _

_She could finally save the world and her family._

_So she leapt off the ground…_

_The Frog leader raised his sword to deflect…_

_She raised her sword over her head to strike him down…_

_Tears welled in her eyes as she made peace with her decision…_

_And as she lowered the sword…_

_She found her sword knocked off, and herself pushed off by…_

"_Dad?!", she exclaimed as Pond appeared out of nowhere._

_His eyes were deadly serious. Staring at her, as he held the Frog leader by the neck, he nearly sobbed as he spoke. "Thorn… I should have done more to stop you from feeling like this."_

"_Dad, let go of him so I can kill him!"_

"_And then another will take his place. But we have almost all of his men arrested. We don't need to kill him, Thorn! You're not even doing it from saving others, no one is in danger! You're doing it from hate!"_

_In a way, hearing it from her father had more effect than from her brother. Thorn gulped as she began to internalize the thoughts she had had when she was about to kill him. She looked up, almost ashamed._

_Pond felt his heart hurt. His daughter… His little princess…_

_How had he not seen this sooner?_

_His children, so obsessed with saving the city…_

_They were becoming monsters themselves._

"_Let me go, you traitor! Your treacherous daughter must die! And that monstrous toad, too!"_

_Looking back at the leader, he realized he had to set an example. And so he made a choice._

_The leader got out of his grip and began to run to Thorn, aiming his sword. Thorn, so shocked she could barely react, blocked herself with her hands, sure she was going to die._

_But instead…_

"_Kill me."_

_The Frog leader, startled, turned around to see Pond raise his sword. "I raised her. I failed her. If anyone must be punished, then punish me. Don't kill her for the sins of the father. If I kill you, so be it."_

"_DAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", Thorn screamed, and trying to snap out of it, looked for her sword, which had been knocked somewhere else._

"…_So you're giving me a chance to escape? You're dumber than I thought, traitor."_

"_A father would do anything for his children. My daughter will not be a killer. She will see now that when you let yourself stoop to their level… You suffer the consequences." _

"_All right then. At least I'll go out with a bang."_

_The Frog leader maliciously grinned, and charged at Pond, who closed his eyes and raised his sword truthfully, firm in his sacrifice._

"_DAD STOP PLEASE!", Thorn screamed as she searched for her sword, Slimes too shocked to move, feeling it happen all over again: His family got hurt because he wasn't good enough._

_As the Frog leader neared closer, Thorn found her sword and dashed after._

"_I have to save him, I have to save him, I have to save him!", Thorn shouted at herself, and she willed herself to get there…_

_And she was so close…_

_She lifted her sword…_

_But it was too late._

_Two horrible stabbing sounds could be heard, and two bodies clattered onto the ground, dead immediately._

"_NO!", Thorn screamed to the sky, as she saw her father's eyes closed, a sword right through his heart, blood covering the ground._

"_Dad… Dad… All my fault… Dad…", Slimes whispered, barely able to comprehend._

_Thorn sobbed and sobbed, dropping her sword. As the police suddenly burst in, ready to arrest the nationalists, one nationalist shouted out "I'll avenge him! You'll see, traitor frog! We still have allies outside, and they'll band together to avenge his death! The nationalist will be back and stronger than ever!"_

_Thorn realized what her father and Slimes had said were true._

_It was all her fault…_

_All her fault…_

_As she kept on sobbing, the two Croaker children were on the floor, mourning their father, their friends, and their hope._

_Was the war truly over…_

_Or was it just beginning?_

_They sat in Slimes' office at the military base, not saying a word, lost in their thoughts. The lights were dimmed, and the room was eerily cold, thanks to the A.C system._

_Slimes had a thousand yard stare as he sat on his office chair, looking at the mirror on the wall to his opposite side. His hands were stiff, his body was stiff, he just sat firmly on the chair, not saying a word._

_Thorn had opted to sit on the floor, her head in her arms, tears flowing down her cheeks. She had managed to pretend to be strong all the way back to the office, but the moment she stepped in, she began to cry deeply and profusely._

"_My fault… All my fault…", Thorn thought, stopping her protective self hug to stare at her hands. The hands of… Of one who almost killed._

_She breathed quickly but quietly, looking around in an almost paranoid state. "…That guy… He's gonna come back. The frog nationalists will be angrier than ever. If I hadn't been so stupid, their leader would be in prison, maybe they'd settle for life in prison. Now they'll want revenge."_

_Her face filled with shame, and she looked down, forlorn. "All because of me. Because I wanted revenge."_

_Thorn's heart stung as she remembered putting her father's limp corpse into a body bag. She could barely keep her body from shaking. "…Other people in the city, they're going to lose fathers, and mothers, and siblings, and children, and husbands and wives… Because of me."_

_Thorn frowned, clenching her fist, her anger rising once more. "All these years I thought my anger was helping me achieve my goals, but it just hurt others! I haven't helped anyone! Anyone! All I've done is make things worse!"_

_Thorn kept on spiraling, and she stared out the window, seeing the forest outside of the city. Perhaps… Perhaps she should run. Run away and never return. Find a new home, be a new person, never hurt another person._

_She could be free from all this!_

_She didn't need to be here.._

…

"_No.", she suddenly thought to herself, feeling her resolve return, but different, less enraged and more…_

_Strong._

"_I criticized the leaders of this city for failing us, and here I am ready to run away from my failures too. Like it or not, I'm the last line of defense now against the Toad nationalists and the other groups once they try to get revenge."_

_She felt her heart settle and her nerves steel themselves. She thought of her friends, her father, people who died for her, died for the cause. If she left now, she'd make their deaths all in vain._

"_I said I want to make this world better. And deep down in my heart, I really do. I can't let this stand. I WON'T let this stand. I'll fix my mistakes, and make this city the symbol it's supposed to be."_

_Thorn nodded her head resolutely, and she stood up, preparing to ask Slimes a question. _

_During all this time that Thorn had spent pondering her future, Slimes too was thinking, spiraling inside his mind as he thought of how he had failed so badly._

"_My fault… All my fault…", he repeated to himself, as he looked over the battle plans he had drawn. He had measured every detail carefully and slowly, accounting for all eventualities, but he had never expected his father to sacrifice himself, or his sister to ignore him despite their deal._

_Actually, he could have expected that. "It feels like everyone ignores me, even though I clearly always know better. We almost won thanks to my inventions, and it was only my sister's recklessness and selfishness that cost us."_

_A frown formed on Slimes' face, one of frustration and disappointment. His fists were clenched, vibrating with anger, and his eyes kept replaying his father's death. "I could have prevented this. My sister could have prevented this. But she didn't listen. No one does. Because… Because I'm…"_

_Slimes knew why. And it was getting really overplayed. "I'm stronger AND smarter than all of them. All Toads are. Yet we're treated like trash, like a nuisance."_

_Slimes felt like his vision was getting blurry from how enraged he was. It was all coming together now. "My mother, my sister, my father, myself… All hurt because we were connected to Toads, or were Toads ourselves. Never in my life have I been hurt by a Toad, only by Frogs, Newts and Salamanders…"_

_A dangerous calculation began to roll around in his head, and his anger turned into hate. "Those monsters… You can't kill them for their sins against my family… For their failure of this city… A city we Toads have only tried to protect… But killing one wouldn't be enough, it would backfire like today…"_

"_But if you were to… And then there would only be… And they wouldn't try to hurt each other because they are all one and the same… Perfectly equal… A true utopia…"_

_It hit him, and he felt like he found the final puzzle piece to the mystery of his life. Finally, right here in front of him, lay the answer to his mission. He could save Amphibia City with this!_

_But for that, he'd need to do something._

_He stood up just as Thorn began asking him a question. "So… Who's gonna tell Mom?"_

_Slimes had an immediate answer, as always. "I hate to impart this on you…", he said, sounding not too genuine, as he reached for his coat. "But I still need to digest what happened."_

_Thorn nodded slowly. She had to take responsibility anyway. She could do that. "No prob, bro. You just stay safe, ok? If we catch the Toads tomorrow, we can ensure at least that they'll all be in jail! Maybe we can solve it there!"_

_Slimes nodded, barely listening. "Sure thing, Sis. Sure thing."_

_As he opened the door to his office, Thorn suddenly spoke up, as if she had to say something she should have said a long time ago. "Bro!"_

"…_Yes, Sis?"_

"…_Thank you. All this wouldn't be possible without you. With your help, we might actually save this city!"_

_Slimes nodded resolutely, as he rounded back into the office to grab something very important from his drawer and hid it in his jacket. "Yes… You're totally right…"_

_It was but a few strokes away from midnight as Slimes, garbed in his brown jacket, eyed narrowed with determination, entered the secret hideout of the Toad Nationalists. It was located on the border of town, right outside the forest, dangerously close to the royal guard outposts._

_A risky location, perhaps, but one not many would guess. Having found it only recently, Slimes' original intentions were to march into it victoriously, having finally removed their hostile intent._

_But he saw things differently now._

_His green blind eye flashed wildly as he walked in to the wooden room, whose walls were decorated with swords and knives, whose men laid around in bronze armors. All those Toads gave Slimes an odd look, not recognizing him, as he made his way to the center of the room, where a throne laid overhead, occupied by the leader of the Nationalists, who was talking of the events of the day that had befallen them._

"_The situation is most puzzling, brothers and sisters. Our rivals are gone, for now, but we are now the last remaining nationalists with any semblance of membership and power."_

_Slimes looked around, seeing Toads with scars, Toads with wounds, Toads who sounded intelligent, and looked strong._

"_That's more like it.", he thought._

"_What should we do, your highness?", a toad woman asked, raising her sword. "Should we break out the other groups, plan an all out attack?"_

"_Perhaps we should force them into a forest fight! They don't know the woods like us!", Another Toad, a man, suggested, and others murmured in agreement._

_Slimes shook his head. The beginnings of ideas, but not enough. As always, he had to come up with the plan._

_Thankfully, he had one._

_The leader rubbed his temple, wrestling a migraine. "I agree that there is a window of opportunity, but we are low on soldiers and low on supplies, while they're on an all time high. We should wait for the right moment to attack, lay low for now…"_

"_Or you could attack now."_

_Everyone gasped and stared at the toad in the middle, who lifted his hoodie to reveal who he is._

"…_Who are you?", the leader asked, confused._

_Slimes took a deep breath, hoping that for once, he would be listened to. "Doesn't matter who I am. What matters is our plan."_

"_Our? I do not recognize you.", the leader said, scratching his chin._

"_I am a Toad, like you. One who has suffered for far too long from the injustices of the other species."_

_He stepped up onto the stage that held the throne, causing the entire room to gasp again, and point their swords._

"_You show such insolence?!", the leader bellowed, and Slimes merely stared at him, resolute, cold._

"_I do. I have spent my whole life, like all of you, brothers and sisters, being told I can't be smart because I'm a toad. Frankly, I'm sick of being told what to do. I'm sick of being told this city is perfect, when there are three imperfect species ruining our lives."_

_Despite their original shock, the crowd couldn't find fault with such sentiments, and they all nodded and murmured in agreement._

_The leader sighed, finding this all to be unnecessary. "I'll entertain this hilarious notion that someone who hasn't spent a year in way can teach one who has spent 15 years fighting one."_

"_Oh, I have been fighting. For the enemy."_

_More gasps, and swords were once more pointed at Slimes, but he raised a hand to order them to lower their weapons. The power and confidence he exhibited made everyone question their actions._

"_I have come to understand I was working for those who wish to destroy me and my family. They are fools who think they are saving this city. I am here to liberate it from them."_

"…_Continue."_

_Slimes turned to them, and he closed his eyes. Something about this… About speaking to people who were willing to listen, who knew his pain…_

_He felt at home._

"_Brothers and sisters… The Frogs, Newts and Salamanders are all imperfect. The Frogs are strong, but not smart, and definitely not as strong as us. The Newts are smart, but useless in a fight, and definitely not smarter than us. The Salamanders… Well, they're just pointless, aren't they?"_

_He paced around the stage, voice getting deeper and angrier as he let out the internalized rage of years at a system that tried to destroy him. "It's a simple calculation: The Toads are smarter, stronger, and unlike the others, unwilling to hurt their own kind, no matter what. Toads of all kinds, even mixed Toads, are treated with respect."_

_The crowd all cheered, loving what Slimes was saying._

_Slimes cleared his throat, enjoying the adoration for a moment before resuming. "Clearly, if we want a perfect society, we must have a perfect species. The Toads are the only ones who fit that bill. And as long as Frogs, Salamanders and Newts exist, we will never be allowed a moment in that glorious sun of a new world order."_

"_So what do you propose?", the leader asked, curious at the newcomer's arguments._

_Slimes turned to him with utmost seriousness. "We kill all of them. Every last one."_

_The crowd was loving this, erupting into cheers, but the leader was a lot less convinced. "Are you mad?! How would we ever get about to such a thing?! Especially with our limited resources?!"_

"_What is limited to you is plentiful to me. I really only need a few guards, your magical adviser, and a bunch of scientists. And I seem to find that you don't fit any of those. Tell me: Why have you not taken over the city yet, when the leader of our enemies is merely an angry child?"_

"_Because… because we are not strong enough! Not yet!"_

_Slimes sighed, shaking his head. "Sadly, that is the wrong answer. I am done with waiting for a perfect world, and I am done with trying methods that clearly don't work. I spent fifteen years trying to keep everyone safe. But clearly to make a perfect world it must be done with force. They'll never learn otherwise. We can't be hurt if they're all gone from the face of the earth. United as one, we could make a better world. One where we are all finally able to live in peace."_

_The leader put his foot down. "I refuse."_

"_Well, then… I guess you've proven my point.", Slimes said, stepping closer to the leader, who began to grow uncomfortable._

"_By force it is."_

_Putting his hands on the leader's neck, Slime snapped._

_And the leader fell down, instantly dead._

_The crowd erupted, but not in anger, in wild applause. A violent ascension to power was more than welcome in this group._

_Slimes resumed his gaze at them, starting a new speech, as he raised his fist in salute. "No more will we be hated! No more will we be hurt! From now on, this world will be perfect! From now on…"_

_He closed his eyes, and felt the beauty of it all. "My family will be safe."_

_He opened his eyes and cried out "We are no longer the front line of defense! From now on: WE ARE THE LINE!"_

"_WE ARE THE LINE! WE ARE THE LINE! WE ARE THE LINE!", the crowd screamed, and as they did, Slimes finally felt like he could save his city and his family._

_He then placed a hand in his jacket and removed it: The mask of the man who cut his eye. Who taught him that the world only works when you make it to._

_He placed the mask on his own face, letting it envelope his head. When he spoke, his breathing was pained, and his voice was cold, calculated, and precise._

"…_I am the line."_

The sun was starting to set when The Grandfather found Grime sitting on the front steps, head in his hands, clearly distraught.

"You are troubled.", he stated matter of factly, looking down at the Toad.

Grime didn't bother to look up. "Hard not to be."

The Grandfather shrugged, and, sitting down, placed a comforting hand on Grime's shoulder.

"It's that girl, isn't it? I've seen the way you look at her."

Grime cringed at the gesture, and grimaced. He turned to look at the old frog, feeling guilt as he expressed his thoughts. "Why are you being nice to me? You're here because of me!"

The Grandfather firmly shook his head. "No. I am here because of your father. You, up until now, have had no chance to question those decisions."

Grime seemed to doubt that, and he closed his eyes in pain. "Well, I saw you that day, when I was young, when my mother brought me here. I remember my shock. I should have done something."

"And if you had, your father would have killed you."

Grime slowly opened his eyes as he realized that that was true. His father WOULD have killed him.

…That was a lot to digest.

"Well… Well you're still here, aren't you? You should be angry, you should be disappointed!"

The Grandfather chuckled lightly, further confusing Grime. "Young people. Always so confident, yet so ashamed at existing. Thinking every mistake they make ends the world."

He patted the Toad's shoulder. "I remember that day. I remember how frightened you were. You wouldn't have been if you didn't have a capacity for kindness, for good. And you are still appalled at all this. That's good, Grime. That means you are not lost."

The Grandfather stared right into his eyes. "But you are now presented with a choice. This time, you have the say. And what you say will define you in many ways."

Grime had to admit, there was logic to that statement. "…Well, I just gave up on helping my Annie, so I probably failed."

"Well… It's not too late. She just set off. You can catch up. The window is still open. Will you go through it, is the question?"

Grime was about to nod when he realized what Annie was gonna do. "No, no! She's gonna try to steal all that food! The security in such a place… It won't to, she'll end up hurting you rather than helping you!"

Grime shot up, rearing to go, his breathing rapid and panicking. The Grandfather smiled proudly. "So you are willing to make the choice?"

Grime stopped and looked back at him. He felt shame once more, but also hope. "I… I never agreed with all this. But Annie was right, I was standing aside, letting this happen. If I truly believe in helping, then surely I must do it."

He strengthened his heart. "…And I will. I promise you: No frogs will suffer by my hand again. I will be who I want to be. And you will get to live, as that is what… What everyone deserve."

The Grandfather smiled proudly once more. "…Yes. I see it now."

"See what?"

"…You have your father's face, but your mother's heart."

Grime didn't show it, but he had happy tears on his face as he set off after Annie, ready to do what is right once and for all.

_The plan was simple._

_The Toad base had been found, near the border, near the city guard's posts._

_All that had to be done was to march down on the base, and with Slimes' superior tech, and their numerical advantage with the guard, they would win in mere seconds._

_And then, for now…_

_It would be over._

"_Everyone remember your positions: We're surrounding their base, so cover all the exits. We have more men, we can easily contain any attacks they make.". Thorn instructed, her voice firm and true, as the guards all listened to her in their armored truck that slowly made its way to the location._

_Their heavy armor shook and shivered, making clinking sounds, as Thorn kept on issuing instructions, and Slimes drove. As he drove, the forest to his right showed up, and Toad nationalists head popped out to await instructions. He signed for them to get ready._

"_Once we have the place surrounded, Slimes, me, and a bunch of you will storm in with the gravity balls and pin their leader down to the ground. Once he's down, they'll be desperate to save him. We can use that to our advantage."_

_The guards all made sure their gravity balls were in their pockets, and they tightened their gear. Slimes, meanwhile, patted the mask in his jacket. Soon he could stop pretending. Looking down at his phone, he saw the text that popped up._

"_Liftoff."_

_He nodded appreciatively. Another text appeared right after, stating "Trains and Buses boarded."_

"_All according to plan.", Slimes thought as he swerved left to park the car near the base._

_Thorn tightened her gear, her black cloak and hood now on. She took a deep breath and addressed the men one last time. "Remember… No one dies today."_

_Slimes was less sure about that._

_Finally, the truck parked, and Thorn and the guards exited from the back end, and began to sneak around to cover the exits, Thorn staying in place with 3 guards, awaiting Slimes. They all had their swords up, and they all had gravity balls ready in their hands._

_The sun was up. The time for change was now._

"_Everyone in position?", Thorn radioed to the regiment._

_Before anyone could answer, Slimes nodded at someone behind him, and the entire guard got silently taken down, replaced with the Toad Nationalists, all already geared up to look like the guard, armed with guns and gravity balls, excepting the ones next to Thorn, who still had swords._

"_Roger that.", a Toad Nationalist radioed back, a little malice in his voice._

_Thorn nodded with approval, and she gave a thumbs up sign to Slimes and the three toad nationalists behind her._

"_We're moving in.", she ordered, and she raised her hand to show a finger._

"_On the count of three."_

_She narrowed her eyes. "One…"_

_Slimes prepared his gun, knowing exactly where the first bullet would go._

_The other Nationalists went over the plan in their heads, each one knowing exactly where they would be positioned._

"_Two…"_

_The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. This was it, the moment that would save Amphibia City._

_Thorn let herself smile, just a little. Dad wouldn't have died in vain._

"_Three!"_

_She kicked the door down and ran in, letting out a battle cry, pointing her sword and throwing her gravity ball at an…_

_Empty throne?_

_The throne got trapped under the pressure, and Thorn stood there for a moment, completely confused. As she looked around, it got worse: No one was there. The entire room was deserted._

"_W…What?", Thorn asked no one in particular, failing to comprehend her current situation._

"_Not what. Who."_

_Thorn turned around to the sound of her brother's voice…_

_And met the sound of his gun blasting a bullet through what was supposed to be a bulletproof vest provided by him._

_The seething pain of the bullet lodged in her stomach, taking her breath away and making her already bleed heavily, but it was nothing compared to the shock of seeing her brother shoot her with his gun. She was agape, and before she could say another word…_

"_Get her, boys!", a Toad Nationalist cried, and the men ran in and aimed their guns at her, shooting the rope bullets Slimes had invented, restraining and binding her in an instant. The ropes strangled her body, and she couldn't even budge._

_She could barely talk too, but from shock rather than the ropes. She was still struggling to piece together thoughts as Slimes walked up the throne, pressed a button on his remote to depower the gravity ball, and, once he put the seat right up, sat on it and sighed contently._

"_You must be wondering what this is all about, Sis."_

_Thorn sputtered out her words, eyes wide and scared. "Wh…Wh… What is… What are you…"_

"_That's easy to answer. I didn't know for a long time myself. But now I understand: I am the solution."_

"…_To what?!", Thorn demanded, still failing to get it._

_Slimes smirked at her, shaking his head. "You refuse to understand. Close minded, like all of your kind to mine. Is it not obvious, even to you, dear sis? This is the revolution."_

_When she connected the dots, Thorn's heart shattered into a million pieces. She felt the tears flood out immediately, and her throat struggled to voice her pain. "I… No… No… No, Bro, no…"_

_Slimes sighed, a hand on his face, as his men guarded him with their guns. "How predictable. You think I'd just join the Nationalists with no reason?"_

"_I didn't… I didn't believe you could even consider that idea.", Thorn choked out, betrayal lacing her words._

"_But I do, and I must. I've spent fifteen years figuring out this crisis our city is under, and I've finally understood the root cause of the problem."_

_Slimes stood up, pointing outside, now towering over Thorn, who laid on the ground, still bleeding heavily. A doctor suddenly came in, and began to remove the bullet. "Out there, the frogs, newts and salamanders treat us like beasts and brutes, mere cattle to protect them when necessary. We are your shields, deflecting the consequences of your own crimes."_

_Thorn grimaced, her eyes narrowed, hate beginning to enter her voice. "This isn't you. This… You know that's not true."_

"_I'm the only one who knows. The only one who can save this city. My whole life, I've been told I'm not smart because I'm a toad. But it was your inferior species making up for it's shortcomings."_

_Slimes walked up to her, kneeling down and placing her head on his hand, seemingly sympathetic. "You nearly killed the frog nationalist leader, because you're not smart. The Newts couldn't win a fight to save their lives. The Salamanders have little to no use. Toads are stronger, smarter, and unlike your conflicted people, we are of one mind."_

"_What about the guards? Are they not Toads?", Thorn asked, hoping to pierce his armor, to get through to him. She had to. This must be a dream, or a mistake, or brainwash…_

"_No. They have betrayed us. They're allied with you, and your filthy kind. Once I'm done… Only the real toads will live."_

_Thorn had to distract him. Long enough to escape her ropes. Then maybe she could knock some sense back into him. She began to subtly loosen her binds as she spoke. "Last time I checked, BROTHER, you're a half toad."_

_Slimes shook his head, as if to a child messing up a simple addition problem. "They don't mind. A toad is a toad."_

"_And yet you want us to protect this mongrel?"_

_Slimes turned towards the voice in the crowd that spoke up. Thorn sighed in relief. This won her some time._

_Slimes' condescending smile left, replaced with a frown. "What do you mean?"_

_The Toad Nationalist, realizing he was the only one thinking this way, kept on anyway. "We… We are only accepting of pure breeds, yet here you are, a mixed, walking around like you own the place. You're bad enough. Why shouldn't we kill her on the spot?"_

_Slimes barely bothered to look at him. He had no time for this. "Silence."_

"_No, you… You won't silence me! I've been here for years! If anything, I should be in charge! I'm a real Toad!"_

_The Toad stopped talking, breathing heavily, and Slimes kept on walking to him, slowly, surely, confidence emitting from him like a blinding light. He had worked out a lot over the past five years, and thanks to having always been a sort of large child, he was now towering over the Toad like he was but an insect._

_Placing a firm yet soft palm on his shoulder, he stared into his eyes and asked "…Do you feel in charge?"_

_The room grew silent. The Toad couldn't say a word as he realized just how afraid he was, just how determined this Slimes was._

_And then Slimes choked him to death._

"_NO!", Thorn screamed, sobbing uncontrollably, as Slimes dropped the body onto the ground and turned to the terrified crowd._

"_Anyone else?"_

_Not a toad stirred. They all looked at him with fear and awe._

_Slimes turned to Thorn, his jacket collar pointed up. "Finally. Like minded people, who see the world as it is."_

_Thorn, tears still streaming down her face, disagreed. "I thought like that once, and I was wrong, Bro! I was wrong! Killing them… It's not our job."_

"_No. It is our responsibility. It's a simple calculation, Sis. Kill one, and you only ask for chaos. But kill all of them…"_

_He leaned down again and looked into her eyes, madness emitting from them, horrifyingly sure of his own way. "…And no one can ever hurt our family again."_

"_You're… You're wrong."_

"_I'm necessary. This city needs to be reborn, under my guidance. It will be a city of truth, of justice, of liberty."_

"_For those who deserve it.", he added with venom._

_He stood up again, and took out his radio, while Thorn, red faced and broken, tried to free herself from the ropes. She was almost out, she could stop him._

_Slimes, without looking, pointed to her, and two toads shot her in the legs._

"_AAAAA!", She screamed in pain, her vision getting blurry._

"_Prepare the gravity balls. T-Minus two minutes."_

_Thorn, barely able to speak now, finally reached her last straw. All she could do was beg for her brother._

_So she did._

"_Brother… This isn't you. I don't care if you were brainwashed, or… Or manipulated, or whatever. This ISN'T you! This isn't you!"_

_She kept screaming it, as if perhaps doing that would will it into existence. That perhaps it would bring back her little brother, who she held in her arms so long ago and vowed to protect._

"_THIS ISN'T YOU! YOU'RE MY BABY BROTHER, SLIMES CROAKER!"_

"_MY NAME…", Shouted Slimes out of nowhere, as he reached into his jacket and placed the mask on his face and took a heavy deep breath._

"…_Is Captain Claws."_

_He stared down at her, as she gazed with fear at his new appearance. "And I'm going to save Amphibia City."_

_Walking off, he left Thorn trapped with a doctor tending to her, screaming his name over and over, before finally collapsing into darkness._

_The truck took no time to reach the heart of the city. A flair for the dramatic, Captain Claws asked the bombers to wait another few minutes._

_When the doors opened, Claws disembarked, and began walking down the street towards the new capitol building. It was a busy Monday morning, and everyone was staring at his strange appearance. That is, while they could. Anyone who was a frog, newt, or salamander was instantly shot by the dozens of guards he had, who were firing bullets like crazy every which way._

_Panic started in the streets, people screamed and fell and ran, cars honked constantly, and you could barely hear a word being spoken, except for Claws'._

"_The police will be here soon. Time for the cavalry."_

_Taking out his radio, he contacted his men. "Are the gravity bombs in the planes? Good."_

_Claws spoke with steely determination. "Bring them down to earth."_

_He then contacted the other team, and ordered "Start the fire."_

_The police arrived as soon as he said that, hundreds of them pointing their guns at him, dozens of cars blaring their sirens as loud as possible. A SWAT team had even appeared, and they completely covered the capitol._

"_Hands up, you freak!"_

_Claws, as relaxed as possible, raised his arms and began talking. "Ah, you've arrived! Excellent!"_

_The police and SWAT's all looked at each other, unsure and scared. "…What do you mean?"_

_You couldn't really see it, but Claws was smirking. "You're just in time for your judgment from above!"_

_The Police and SWATS slowly looked up, and careening towards them were the airplanes, dragged down by the gravity balls, approaching at top speed._

"_GET DOWN!", a Policeman shouted, and they all dove to the ground and ran off, hoping to escape, but six commercial airlines were hard to dodge. Claws, meanwhile, raised his shield, as did the other Nationalists._

"_Shields on, gentlemen!"_

_The shields turned into protective armor, armor Claws had perfected the night before to finally survive nearly the hardest of explosions._

_They wouldn't be able to stand the heat of the explosion. But that was fine. The armor would keep them alive, and that was what mattered._

_The planes finally crashed onto the ground, sending an explosion of dust and hellfire into the sky, creating a deep crater in the middle of the earth. Houses were on fire, and the capitol steps were nearly all broken, tainted with the dirt of the ground._

_The armored men had been sent back by the explosion, but thanks to the durable shields, they just managed to survive. Claws, brushing off the dirt off of his pants, simply walked towards the building, with no one trying to stop him._

_As he ascended the steps, a small group of citizens, who had just come out of their houses to understand what the hell had happened, were all staring at him with shock as he grabbed the microphone from the podium. Apparently, the President was supposed to deliver a speech. He hadn't even come out until now, and he too was now staring with utter shock and alarm._

_Claws addressed him for a moment, and then gazed back at another group of his men, who had hijacked the news truck so they could film this moment in history._

_Back in her house, Faye had the TV on, but she wasn't paying attention. She had spent her night mourning her husband, and she had spent her morning living with the guilt that it must have been her fault, that she drove him to this because of her injuries._

_And she would have kept on thinking about this, her black mourning dress embracing her tightly, if the TV hadn't begun showing someone she could recognize, mask or not._

_She had no words as he spoke. There were only so many times one could exclaim after having their heart broken._

"_People of Amphibia City! Lend me your ears!"_

_Claws closed his eyes, taking in the moment. After all these years, here he was, speaking at the capitol to the people, saving them from their own sins._

_Finally… He was the city's hero._

_Finally he was his family's hero._

"_You must be wondering why I have crashed your planes. Why I have my men at this very moment crashing your trains, your subways, your buses. Why your streets are on fire."_

_The people didn't know what to say to this, all they could do was stare as Claws kept on talking, presenting his grand plan as some sort of… Divine intervention, as if he were imparting a gift rather than hell._

"_It is merely your reward! For you see… You deserve far worse than death. But I have taken pity on you! Instead of torturing you all slowly and painfully, you will all die instantaneously, thanks to a little project I'm working on! Think of it as your holy damnation before you enter the fiery pits of hell."_

"_I'm sorry, but who do you think you are to just walk in here and take over my city?!", the President demanded to know, getting angry._

_Claws turned to him, making the President flinch. He turned back to the people and pointed at the man. "You see what we Toads must put up with? While you live out here in the sun, we must protect it for you, and never enjoy it for ourselves!"_

_The people didn't agree with Claws, but they had to admit that what he was saying sounded logical. Toads had always been discriminated, it was just being shoved under the rug._

"_This man…", Claws, announced, pointing at the President. "This filthy frog… I gave seven of my life for his guard. But he didn't care who I was until I put on the mask."_

_Claws cleared his throat as the President backed down, and he resumed his speech. He looked down at all of them, and he found the view intoxicating. Any time he moved, they all flinched, fearing what he could do. Finally, they were suffering like he had. Finally he was the one delivering the pain._

_It felt…_

_Good._

"_I used to walk among you. You used to walk all over me. I am a Toad, a mixed breed, and for that digression, you kept trying to bring me down. Well, I'm here to bring you down to your knees."_

_Claws pointed to his eyes. "Fifteen years ago, a frog, a salamander and a newt attacked my family at the capitol building. They removed my sister's arms, they handicapped my mother, and me…"_

_He chuckled lightly. It all felt so right, and he was enjoying how it had all turned out. "Ironic. He blinded my eye, scarred the other one, yet he is the one that opened them for me. Nothing makes sense unless your force it too. Nothing works unless you make it to. You… Inferior species, you refused to accept my kind. It's time to return the favor! By next week, you will all be dead, outside of the Toads I deem worthy of survival! And we will build a new city, a better one!"_

_He closed his eyes and whispered with a tone of glory in his voice. "A Toad Town."_

_Claws then looked at them again and finished. "You have one week until the fire consumes you. Use it wisely."_

_Suddenly, as Claws turned, The President lifted a sword and pointed it right at him. "No… I won't let you! I AM THE PRESIDENT!"_

_Claws merely tiled his head in humor. He deflected the sword, and, grabbing it, sliced the president's head clean off._

_The crowd screamed, beginning to run off, and Claws presented the head to the camera. "This was your president. He failed to protect you, Toads of Amphibia City. I, on the other hand, will not. I am Captain Claws. And Amphibia City is finally yours."_

_He grinned maliciously. "Take your venegence."_

_And as the transmission ended, Faye stared in shock, gaping at what she had seen._

_Her boy…_

_Her little boy…_

_Her baby…_

_Her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched._

_She had to go. Now. Talk to him. He would listen to his mother. He had to!_

_She started to wheel off towards the door, but as she reached it, two Toad Nationalists blocked her way, holding large spears._

"_What are you doing in my house?", she asked, enraged. She tried to move past, but they kept blocking her off._

"_Orders of Captain Claws. His mother must be kept here at all costs, until he calls upon her."_

_Faye grimaced, the vivid images of what her son had done crossing her mind. "Please… I must see him."_

"_You will, Ms. Croaker. Claws has plans for you."_

_Faye sighed in defeat. She'd have to wait to save her son._

_The question was: Was it too late?_

"…_How did I not see this? Why didn't I… It's my fault…"_

_Tears streamed down her cheeks. "My boy… I killed my boy!"_

_And as Faye sobbed her soul out, Claws stared at the capitol building, the new one, but one that looked just like the old one, where he dreamed of being, and where he had been reborn._

_He slowly approached it's marble white columns, and felt the workmanship. So smooth, like silk almost, the purest white tint._

_He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "…I promised you, Mom."_

_Stepping away, he took a torch and set a flame, and the building was soon engulfed. The building began to turn black, and the smell of burning wood filled the air._

_Gazing at the fire he started, Claws smiled softly._

"…_I have saved my city."_

"Garcon?", a snooty sounding overweight woman with a powdered wig signaled for the waiter to come by. She didn't bother to look at him, fanning herself exaggeratedly.

"Yes, madam?", asked the Garcon, attempting to hide the clear disdain in his voice with a fake smile as fake as his toupee. Hands behind his back, he flipped her off.

The madam let out a troubled sigh, the kind that says "Woe is my life, and woe is me", and she asked "I do believe I am hearing strange noises coming from the roof. I would hope this place is free of any pests, Garcon. I have no time for such trivialities."

"Madam, I can assure you that any and all pests have been exterminated from the premises a long time ago. You could lick the floor, so to speak.", The waiter said, trying not to curse under his breath as what an annoying pest she was.

The madam laughed haughtily, shaking her head and continuing to fan herself. "I have my doubts, Garcon, what with that vermin frog girl that was here yesterday! Toads talk, garcon!"

"Perhaps a little too much…", the waiter muttered and he excused himself. "Will that be all?"

"Quite."

The waiter went back to his post, and Annie, up in the ventilation system, rolled her eyes in disgust. "I won't regret stealing from her."

Slowly crawling towards the opening to the main dining floor (since stealing from the kitchen wouldn't be as effective), Annie gagged at the conversations she could hear. What a bunch of pompous pricks! Waxing poetical about how horrible it is that the champagne isn't quite chilled, or that the country club won't be open on Friday. There were far more important things in life, and they were hoarding those things from Frogs who needed them a lot more.

"Someone should do something! So I guess it'll have to be lil' ol' me!"

Loosening the bolts, Annie removed the vent opening, happy it didn't make some sort of weird noise. Now all she had to do was tongue a section of the floor or the wall, and, with a little luck, she would slip by unnoticed.

"Hopefully they'll keep looking up in the air with their closed eyes.", Annie begged, and she began to position her mouth to unleash her long tongue.

Out it went, splatting a little too loudly onto a part of the floor. Annie shuddered. "That floor could be a little cleaner, waiter."

Brushing aside the horrible taste in her mouth, Annie began to lower herself quietly, hitting the floor, but still unnoticed. Her nose was a little busted now, and she had some red marks on her face. Looking up, she made a thumbs up. "Nailed it!", she cried, before silencing herself and ducking under a table.

Looking up, she saw that no one had noticed yet. Perfect. She was getting too lucky, though. Quite sloppy. She had to be more careful.

Peeking from under the table, she spied the meal that was about to be daintily devoured by some diva. It was a roast maggot, and it looked delicious. Annie could barely stop herself from licking her lips, but this wasn't for her. She refocused, and tried to come up with a distraction for the diva.

"But I need something clever enough to fool that Toad long enough to steal the food.", Annie thought to herself, before accidentally speaking outloud. "It's not like I can just say "don't look" and she…"

The diva closed her eyes. "Ok, mystery guest! I'll keep my eyes closed!"

Annie blinked in confusion and she waved her hand in front of the diva. She kept her eyes closed, not wavering.

Annie looked at the food and then back at the woman. She waved her hand again.

"Take your time! Surprises shouldn't be rushed!"

Annie looked back at the food. She slowly but surely took the dish and again looked at the diva.

Not being able to resist, she stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry.

Giggling, she tongued back to the vent and placed the dish deep inside the vent so it wouldn't fall. "The way this is going, this will be a piece of cake!"

"Speaking of…", she thought, wiggling her eyebrows as she noticed a large strawberry cake, ten whole layers of heaven, all for one plump banker Toad.

"Look at how fat you are, good sir! I think you can spare a little!", Annie thought to herself, as she crawled to the other opening and tongued herself right down next to him. Thankfully, he was so distracted by his cake that he didn't even notice. He also had dozens of packs of beetle jerky ("Odd mix", Annie thought), so Annie scooped those into her pockets as she circled the table, trying to figure out this conundrum.

"I mean, they're not all going to be as dumb as the last one. This could take some thinking.", Annie commented, and she scratched her chin, searching her brain for a solution.

Suddenly, a crumb dropped from the banker's plate, and he lunged at the floor to eat it up, looking like a flailing whale.

"Bingo!", Annie thought, and she took a pack of beetle jerky and threw it into the kitchen, hoping it would distract the cooks long enough to steal some other things.

It worked, of course. The banker dashed into the kitchen, crashing into everything, causing an uproar and distracting the other patrons. Annie, recognizing her opportunity, ran as fast as she could, stealing the cake and shoving firefly egg rolls into her pockets.

Back in the vents, she was grinning at her supply. This would only be enough for a day, probably, but it was SOMETHING and that was a lot better than nothing.

"I should probably leave now. Take no chances at being found…", Annie thought, only to spot something really delicious: a sea monster special.

The meal was so large it took three tables to hold it, and even then it was dipping over the sides, wafting a smell so good Annie began to drool.

"I can't wait to only eat a quarter of this and throw the rest away!", the pompous madam who had spoken to the waiter earlier announced to all, laughing haughtily once more.

Annie narrowed her eyes. The risk was worth it.

Opening the vent once more, she tongued herself down to the madam's table, hiding under the table cloth, eyeing her asshole victim. How was she gonna distract this one? Perhaps she should wait for her to eat a quarter of it, and get the rest to the family?

"…No. People like her don't deserve rewards.", Annie thought, and she thought back to the conversation between the madam and the waiter. "You don't like pests, huh?", Annie thought, a naughty grin spreading on her face.

She crawled towards the Madam just as she began to take a bite from the sea monster special. Clearing her throat, she knocked on the bottom of the table, and said "Pest noises, pest noises."

Annie, of course, wasn't sure this would work. She didn't really know how to imitate pests, so she hoped that the madam was at least stupid enough to be distracted by the mere utterance of the words, maybe enough to go to the kitchen and ask…

"AAAA PESTS!", she screamed, leaping onto the chandelier and squealing loudly.

Annie emerged from the table and looked up at her. She picked up the sea monster, barely keeping it in her hands it was so slippery. Laughing, she whispered "Got em!" and she bolted towards the vent.

But just as she began to tongue her way in…

"WHAT ON AMPHIBIA ARE YOU DOING, FROG?!"

"Crap! Busted!", Annie thought, and she turned to see the waiter staring at her with buggy eyes, clearly pissed. This wasn't good. He could take her to the sheriff, Grime would have to bail her out, and no one would gain anything. How could she have fucked up so bad?

Annie thought of the family she was letting down. Why had she not been just a little more careful? Why hadn't she stopped at what she had? She didn't NEED to bring the sea monster, but…

For once it felt like she was helping. Like she could really do something for someone else.

But of course, she had to fail.

Because she was Annie Lilypad.

She stared at the floor, forlorn, as the waiter carried her towards the exit, hurting her arm as he did. "You're lucky I don't feel particularly violent today, frog, or I'd happily leave you with a permanent reminder of your insolence…"

"EVERYBODY STOP!"

Annie looked up in surprise, recognizing the voice but struggling to believe it was…

"Lieutenant Grime!", the waiter said, and he bowed slowly, as did the rest of the restaurant. Grime scowled, and he pointed at Annie, who grinned sheepishly at him. "What are you doing with this fair lady?"

Annie blushed. Fair lady? He said it like he meant it. That was just… Amazing.

"Um… You may not have noticed, your princeliness, but that's… That's a frog."

"Um, like, go fuck yourself.", Annie shot back, and the waiter tightened his grip. Grime wanted to punch him, but he knew he couldn't do that, not without putting Annie in trouble.

But he had to put a stop to this! He had come to help Annie with her plan, and also save her, but it seemed like only the latter was now possible.

But as he thought of what to do, he noticed the waiter was visibly flinching from his angry look.

He remembered how that farmer's market once all bowed to him. He remembered how horrible it felt. That position.

That power.

The authority to make people quake in front of you.

It terrified him. The idea that he had such power over others.

But perhaps…

Annie had talked earlier about how he had that authority over those people. How he could, theoretically, do whatever he wanted to do to help those people.

Perhaps… There was a way to use this power, this fear…

For good.

Grime was still a little hesitant, but when Annie winced in pain for a second, his doubt died instantly.

No one would hurt innocent people anymore under his watch.

And NO ONE hurt his angel.

"Put her down.", he ordered.

"…What? My prince, are you ok?"

Grime took a deep breath. This was his chance to prove. To prove that he truly cared about those less fortunate. That he truly wanted to change. To be a better person, a person who doesn't just stand by while people are hurt.

To prove that he truly cared about Annie.

He stepped closer, staring with silent rage into the waiter's eyes. "Let. Her. Go."

He placed a hand on the waiter's shoulders, sending a chill down the waiter's spine. "Now."

The waiter let go of Annie, who immediately ran to Grime's side.

"What has… Come over you?", the waiter asked, shocked.

"I've finally opened my eyes." Grime replied simply, and walking to the middle of the room, he decided to take the plunge.

"As your future Captain, I order all of you to leave this restaurant. I own it now."

The patrons gasped, dropping forks and knives onto their plates. The waiter nearly fainted. Annie gasped too, surprised at where this was going.

Grime, feeling more powerful, more honorable by the second, kept on going, thinking of all the suffering those families had been going through, their bad living conditions, their little food, their little warmth.

"This ends. Now."

Pointing at the kitchen Grime told the waiter "I own this place now. That means you work for me."

"Lieutenant Grime, with all due respect…"

"I am your prince, no? I can order you to do anything… Right?", Grime asked, nearly growling. Annie nodded defiantly, loving this. "Yeah, he can tell you whatever he wants, bitch!"

"Annie, ix nay on the itch-bay. I've got this.", he winked, and she nodded, zipping her mouth up excitedly.

The Waiter still looked shocked, failing to understand. "I mean… I guess that IS true…"

"Then you work for me. From now on, this restaurant will be a soup kitchen/homeless shelter for the frogs who live in the Toad Town slums."

"I'M SORRY?!", the waiter said, and Grime placed a hand around his throat, beginning to tighten.

"Unless you want to end up like what you were planning for that girl, I suggest you get on with the cooking. And if I hear a single word about how Frogs are lesser than you… Death will be the least of your concerns. I am your future Captain. Pray I do not alter this deal further."

The Waiter saw it in his eyes: He was serious.

Grime, meanwhile, felt… Good.

Finally, he was using the negative parts of his life, his position, his personality, to help those who needed him.

Maybe he really was better than his father…

Maybe he really was changing…

Annie looked at him as the waiter began to order the patrons to leave with a proud smile and a warm heart. "So not only did you save me, but you totally helped all the frog families? Grime, how do you get hotter by the minute?"

Grime blushed, suddenly getting sheepish again. "I wasn't too angry, right? I don't want to hurt anyone again."

"I think you just passed.", Annie winked, and she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

Grime shook his head. "No. Thank you."

"For what?"

Grime beamed. "For reminding me who I really am and what I really believe in. I promise you: No frogs will ever be hurt again."

He kissed her cheek too. "You ok?"

Annie smiled softly and hugged him. "…You're you again. Of course I am."

"_You're up. Good."_

_Thorn shook herself awake, finding herself stuck in a cage, no longer tied up. She found a cup of coffee and a breakfast tray with orange juice, fried eggs, beetle jerky and toast laid right next to her. She ignored it, however, for someone… Something a lot more important was staring right at her._

"_Slimes…"_

_Claws sighed, standing up, his heavy breathing sending a chill down Thorn's spine. He sounded so monstrous…_

_He was monstrous…_

_She lunged at him, grabbing the bars of her cage, growling with righteous rage._

"_I missed you too, Thorn."_

_Claws began to circle her cage, sounding oddly… Worried._

"_Did they remove the bullets properly?"_

"_Wouldn't have had to. But you made a choice, didn't you?", Thorn shot back, venom spitting from her words. Her palms were hurting from how hard she held her bars._

_Claws stopped in front of her and looked into her eyes, making her step back for a moment, but still keep her stare. "I did. And the city is better for it."_

"_I don't know what happened outside, but I don't need to hear from you. You've killed this city.", Thorn accused, still so full of anger. They were so close, but Slimes… Claws had blown them all to kingdom come._

"_Not yet, Thorn. Not yet."_

"_How can it ever happen? I already told you you'd never be able to kill them all!", Thorn protested, hoping that somehow deep inside him a part of Slimes still lived, and her real brother could hear her, hear logic._

_But she was wrong._

_Claws suddenly grinned maliciously, reaching into his jacket. "Once more, dear sister, I am right and you are wrong. Must get tiring being such a failure."_

_Thorn shook with anger, tears flowing down. "You used to love me. We were best friends. Despite our differences… You were my world, Sli… Claws."_

"…_We still can be. If you go back to being who you used to be. You used to understand that these people didn't listen to reason. Just to blood."_

"_And once more I ask: How?"_

_Claws took out something from his jacket, and while she couldn't see his grin, she could feel it._

_And it terrified her._

"_Thorn, allow me to introduce to you my greatest invention!", Claws said, almost sounding like he used to when he showed her his inventions._

_She used to love the pride in his voice._

_She used to love him._

_Claws circled her again, explaining the invention's uses and origins, while Thorn tried to settle her stomach. "Originally it was going to be a teleportation device to other worlds, and it can still do that if I find the need to do so. But it is going to be so much more in six days."_

_Ominous words. Thorn wasn't sure she could escape without more time. Not without Claws distracted, at least._

"_How?", Thorn asked, trying to get any and all information she could receive._

"_Simple. With the help of some scientists and warlocks, I am going to infuse this device with dark magic, strong enough to allow me to make any wish I should desire."_

_Thorn's eyes widened and her heart raced. With such a device…_

_Claws laughed, enjoying her reaction. "What I could do with this, Thorn! What… What we could do with this!"_

"_There's no we.", Thorn immediately stated, but Claws pressed on._

"_Despite your clear blindness to reality, I still am very fond of you, sister. You were there for me, and I am doing all this for our family! Imagine what we could do! We could heal my eyes, your arms! We could help all those poor toads, like you always wanted to! We could shape the heavens themselves!"_

_Suddenly, after getting so excited, Claws' tone changed, and it seemed like Slimes broke through, if but for a moment. "I… I already lost Dad. Please… Please don't make me lose you too. Don't you see? You can save the world like you always wanted to! You'll finally be happy, like I promised you all those years ago!"_

_He grabbed her hand, encouraging her with his eyes, full of hope. "I want you to be happy, Thorn!"_

_Once… Once perhaps, Thorn would have entertained the notion, at the very least of an instant solution._

_And just for a moment, she wondered…_

_What if? What if she could take the box before he did, and fix the world, with no death?_

_But as soon as it came it left. _

"…_That Thorn is dead. Like you, Slimes. I know now that change doesn't just happen like that. And especially not by killing entire species."_

_She turned around, her back facing him. "There's a better way. I'll find it. No matter what."_

"…_You disappoint me, Thorn. I thought…", Claws started, before turning angry. "Always, ALWAYS TELLING ME I'M WRONG! THINKING I'M SOME IDIOT! YOU DON'T WANT TO SAVE ME, TO SAVE OUR FAMILY, YOU WANT TO SAVE THE PEOPLE WHO HURT OUR FAMILY!"_

"_THOSE PEOPLE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU! YOU CAN'T KILL AN ENTIRE SPECIES FOR THE ACTIONS OF A FEW!"_

"_THEY'RE ALL GUILTY! AND I WON'T REST UNTIL ONLY THOSE WHO ARE TRULY PERFECT LIVE! THEN MOM WILL BE SAFE!"_

"_You, on the other hand…", Claws whispered, and suddenly he grabbed her by the throat, choking her._

_Thorn, shocked, struggle to breath as Claws squeezed her neck, enjoying her pain. "Now you can get a taste of what I felt like every day. If you won't join me… Then you can die with the rest of your frog filth when the box is ready."_

_He dropped her to the floor and began to leave, as Thorn coughed for air. Growling, fire in her eyes, she screamed after him "You're not going to get away with this! I'll stop you!"_

_Claws swiveled his head and shook it. "No. Not this time. I am the only one who can save this city. And when I'm done… I'll gaze upon a grateful Amphibia. One where monsters like you are gone… One where I'm finally in charge."_

_He showed her the box one more time. "You can't stop The Calamity Box, Thorn. You can't stop me."_

_Leaving the room, Claws ignored Thorn's screams._

_And he smiled._

"Oh my Frog, Grime, that was so amazing!"

They had been walking back to the slums to deliver the news now for about twenty minutes, and Annie was still expressing her amazement at what Grime had done over at the restaurant, seemingly hovering in the air from her bounces from her constant state of excitement.

Grime too was a little excited, but not just because of what he had done, or that for once he had done something truly good and he was actually feeling ok with himself for once.

The thoughts that had been racing in his head and heart were back, and it felt like THIS was the time to finally do it, to finally ask.

"Yeah… I guess that was pretty amazing.", Grime replied, and Annie stared at him like he had just said something crazy.

"That's crazy talk!"

Ah, yeah, I was right.

"Grime, that wasn't pretty amazing, that was super amazing! You were so brave!", Annie enthused, making Grime blush as she bounced around, clapping her hands. "There's more to be done, obviously, but you just made those Frog's lives so much better!"

"Well, you would know. You make my life better.", Grime complimented, a little shy. He was still a little wary about telling her, but he was getting braver by the second.

Annie blushed hard and she tried to hide her face with her hands. "Thank you…", she said, sounding muffled.

Grime stared at her. The moonlight bounced off of her. Her smile made him feel like he could soar through the night sky. He had to tell her. It was now or never.

He loved her. He had to tell her.

"Well, you know…", he started, closing his eyes in fear. "You were brave too. Braver, really."

Annie stopped in place and looked at him again as if he had something crazy. She raised her hands in question. "What are you talking about, Grime? I wasn't brave, I nearly got caught and ruined the whole thing! If it weren't for you…"

"Well, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have done this. Or at least, I wouldn't have been able to do it successfully.", Grime reaffirmed, clasping her hands, making Annie's cheeks heat up. He was so soft…

Grime roused his bravery and stared right into her beautiful eyes, eyes like diamonds that sparkled in the night. "You could have died. But you took that risk for those people you barely met. Because… Because you're brave."

He clasped tighter, as if to make his point sharper. "And you're beautiful. And smart. And funny. And you make me…"

He stated it with such assurance, to make her see it was a fact. "Annie… You make me want to live."

Annie was already tearing up a bit, and she smiled widely at him as he showered her with praise. "Grime, you're making me blush, I'm not that…"

"No. You are.", Grime said, putting his foot down metaphorically. "You keep saying that you don't know who you are, that you're just Annie. But you're not just Annie. Not just Annie… To me, at least. Cause to me… Annie… You're the best."

Grime pointed to his heart, getting more and more emotional, struggling to pace his breathing. "I… I… You make me feel… Feel good. I don't want to lose this feeling. I… I want to feel like this forever. I want to feel you forever, and maybe, just maybe… Make you feel the same."

Annie was full on crying now, she had never felt so loved, it was almost like she could also be someone.

And then Grime suddenly went down, and Annie's eyes widened.

Grime looked up, his eyes earnest and true, love spilling from his words. "Annie… I know… I know we just met… I know… I know this is fast… But I… I love you too much. I want to make you feel… The way you make me feel… I want to… To love you until the end of time."

He held her hand, since he did not have the customary item, and, with a shaking voice and shivering lips, he asked.

"Annie Lilypad… Will you… Will you marry me?"

Annie didn't say anything, but she went down and looked right into his eyes and clasped his face, vibrating with happiness. "I… I know we just met… But yes. A million times YES!"

Grime and Annie laughed excitedly, kissing passionately with their eyes closed and their hearts open. Parting, they looked around and saw they were still alone. It was nighttime, and no one could see them.

Annie grinned at Grime and winked. "May I have this dance?"

Grime grinned too and he held her hand. "Always."

And they danced the night away, finally not alone together, but together alone.

"_Carefully… Carefully…"_

_Captain Claws looked upon his work with pride his hands rubbing with glee as the scientists and the warlocks surrounded the box, the warlocks ready to cast the darkest magic in all of Amphibia into the box._

_A scientist looked at Claws with concern and he advised "Perhaps you should take a step back, Captain."_

"_Thanks to this… I can only take steps forwards.", Claws stated, staying rooted in place. The scientist shrugged, and stepped back himself._

_The Warlocks all nodded at each other, and, taking the right distance from the box, their wands shot out hot red flames that engulfed the room and the box, filling the place with the sounds of evil laughter, of mad voices, of darkness. Every bit of destruction and chaos possible entered the box, making even the most hardened of Toads grimace, quake and fear what they had created._

_Except for Claws, who had experienced so much pain and hate, lost so much, that it couldn't possibly hurt him anymore. Perhaps that was why he wasn't afraid._

_Perhaps that was why he had stopped feeling._

_He drew nearer to the box, its flames all over him but leaving not a scratch. He lifted the box as it finalized its transformation, and he saw his artificial heaven made of titanium and smiled._

"_My Calamity Box… Is done."_

_The dust settled, the storm cleared, and all that was left was the hum that would terrify a million Amphibians._

_Holding it in his arms, the box seemed to whisper, seemed to present the future he dreamed of. _

"_It's… It's beautiful.", he stammered, breathtaken._

_His back was still turned to the scientists and the warlocks as he spoke up, his voice vibrating with excitement at the possibility of it all._

"…_Has the egg been laid?"_

"_Yes, Captain."_

"_And…", Claws' voice broke for a second, as he felt the moment approach. "Is… Is my mother here?"_

"_She's just arrived, Captain."_

_Claws turned around, holding the box carefully as to not break it, and he left the room, before turning back. Full of gratitude, he said "Thank you, gentlemen."_

_When Faye had finally been allowed to see her son, she had had to wait a whole week, a whole week full of updates from her boy himself, as he spoke of his atrocities as if they were generous gifts._

_Perhaps from the man he was now, they were gifts. Perhaps this was as close to mercy as you could get with him._

_So Faye, standing in what was once the hideout of the Toad nationalists, but was now the base of her fallen angel, was understandably afraid._

_And then he walked in._

_She wanted to gasp, but no sounds could come out. She could really only stare at the face of… That thing, that thing that wasn't her son. But while she was horrified, she could still see his face, the face of her baby, the one she carried with her, the one she had vowed to protect._

_Her beautiful boy…_

"_Sli…Slimes…"_

_Claws went up to her and embraced her, but she couldn't return it. She was still in shock, and she was still processing all of it. The golden guest room she had entered was also quite distracting, weapons hanging all over, and about a dozen soldiers looking at Claws with a mix of fear and awe._

"_Sir, what are your orders, sir?", they suddenly shouted, and Faye jumped from the sound._

_Claws calmed them down. "At ease, men. Go back to your posts. If you see any enemies, shoot to kill."_

"_Sir, yes sir!"_

_Faye tried to somehow settle herself as she began to try and speak. Her hands were shaking, and she shivered. Claws put his arms around her._

"_I hope the trip wasn't too hard. I've been trying to make it easier for handicapped people to arrive here."_

_Faye still couldn't say anything. Claws, desperate to please, looking into her eyes, waved his arm around the room. "Do you… Do you like it? I tried to clean up the place, make it more presentable."_

_Faye bit her tongue. She had to say something._

"…_By enemies, you mean… You mean Newts, and Salamanders, and… And Frogs, right?", she asked, ignoring him. She couldn't ignore the mask however._

_Claws nodded. "They won't hurt you."_

_Faye turned her chair around to face him, her breathing conflicted. "…I'm a Frog."_

"_The only one that matters.", Claws answered with a smile, as if he were reassuring her._

"_And your sister?", Faye asked, covering up her shock._

"_As good as dead to me, which she will officially be in… about ten minutes.", Claws said, checking his golden wristwatch. Faye turned white, and she took a deep breath and tried to reach out to her son once more, tried to find his soul, begging for it to still exist._

"_Slimes… You don't really mean that. This… You aren't going to do that.", she voiced, hoping she could will it into existence by uttering it._

_But it was too late. Claws shook his head, trying to move on from this small buffer. "Mother, those monsters did this to you. Thorn… She wasn't willing to take the right actions! But I am!", he grinned, intoxicated, showing off his box. "I can… I can reverse all of it! I can erase what happened to you, give you your life back!"_

"…_What do you mean?", Faye asked, confused, and Claws pointed at the box, like a child showing off his drawing._

"_This… This is the Calamity Box! With it, I can cause untold destruction! I can wipe out all those horrible, horrible other species, and leave us with only perfect people!"_

_Faye just kept on starring at him in shock._

_Claws clearly didn't notice her reaction, however, as he kept on excitedly. "When I… When I open this box… I can… I can do anything, ANYTHING! Do you understand, Mom? I can…"_

_He was crying from happiness, and he made a decision. Looking in her eyes, he grinned, and she could see it through the mask._

_It scarred her that seeing her son smile scared her now._

"_I'll show you. Close your eyes."_

_Faye was too afraid not to comply, so she did._

_Claws, nearly giggling, placed his hands on the box, and, hands shaking, opened the box and made a wish for the first time, his heart roaring in his chest._

_A melodic arrangement played, blinding rainbow colors surrounded them and Faye felt an odd sensation around her. She felt like her body was changing, but… For the better?_

_Looking down, she felt her spine repair itself, and while she stared behind her wildly, her legs also repaired themselves, feeling the best they'd felt in fifteen years._

_The colors left, the sound died, and Claws grinned at her as she felt herself wobble._

_Wobble from the imbalance of standing upright._

_Claws had tears running down as he held her to straighten her. He held her gently and looked into her eyes, laughing wildly, drunk with joy._

_Faye was still disoriented as Claws nearly bounced up and down. "I… I did it! I did it, I did it, I did it! Finally, after all these years…"_

_He hugged her tightly, whispering with pride. "I… I saved you Mom. I did. I… I saved you."_

_He parted from the hug, tears still rushing down, and he searched her eyes for what he so desperately craved. "Are… Are you proud of me?"_

_Faye stared into his eyes, eyes that pleased for her pride, for her love, for her approval._

_A mother was never supposed to give up on her babies._

_But…_

_Faye began to break down, crying her heart out, and she nearly fell over. Claws panickingly held her up, looking frightened. "Mom! Are you ok?"_

_Faye looked at him…_

_And she knew what she had to do._

"…_No. I'm not proud of you. I'm… I'm sorry…", she sobbed, sitting on the floor, hugging herself, feeling nothing but hatred for herself._

_Claws heard it, but he couldn't quite believe it. It was like all his systems had crashed. He couldn't budge and he couldn't speak._

_He stood there, in the middle of the room, as his heart shattered into a million pieces, each one jagging his soul with its edge._

_Meanwhile, back in her cage, Thorn was able to listen to all of the conversation, the echoes carried, after all, and she found herself proud of her mother, but even angrier at Claws._

"_You can fix Mom. You can do anything. Why not just wish for things to be better? Not that it works like that, but it would be better than this shit!", Thorn thought to herself, and then sighed._

_It was too late. How would she ever get out of here in time? Even with new legs, Mom wouldn't have the heart to stop Claws._

_Only she did._

_Only she did._

_Thorn growled, her anger beginning to bend the bars. She was the ONLY one who could help. It was her fault that this happened… She had to fix it._

_She had to._

"_All my talk about saving the world… All those people counting on me… Mom…"_

_Thorn knew, in her heart of hearts, that she couldn't just sit down. She had to try. She had to TRY._

"_If I'm going down… I'm going down swinging."_

_Using her robotic arms, Thorn put in all her strength, thinking of all the people who needed her…_

_And she snapped the bars like twigs._

_The guards suddenly woke up from that, and, seeing their prisoner was escaping, pointed their guns at her._

_But Thorn was faster._

_She knocked them all out, smashing heads together and throwing guns away._

_Breathing heavily, she zoomed out towards the guest room, ready to stop her little brother. Her eyes narrowed._

_It was time to save the world._

_Claws, meanwhile, was still shocked to his very core, barely able to articulate. His arms were stuck to his sides, his mind seemingly frozen in time._

_When he did speak, he sounded broken, like a child, like he was Slimes again, if but for a moment. "…I thought… I…"_

_Tears ran down like rivers on his face, and he felt truly lost. "I… I thought… All this… I did this… For you… I wanted to save you…"_

_He fell to his knees, pounding the floor in rage, Faye shivering at his sight. "I DID THIS FOR YOU! I TRIED TO SAVE YOU MOM!"_

_Standing up, he growled at her, true rage replacing his hurt. He lifted her by the neck, choking her. Faye's surprise was only beaten by the pain she felt. "I… I thought you loved me… But you're just like all of them! None of you deserve to live! None of you!"_

_Roaring, he threw her to the wall, causing a giant crack in it. Faye, bleeding from her mouth, looked at her son, heartbroken, sobbing uncontrollably._

_Claws, breathing heavily, looked at the Calamity Box. It's hum called for him. He looked mad, his eyes all over the place, his voice distant, like the wind in the woods on a winter day. "A perfect world… It can only perfect… When I'm finally safe. Only I… Only I deserve to make that world. Never again… Never again will I be hurt."_

_Faye looked in horror as Claws reached towards the box, his fingers shivering, the hum growing ever louder, the magic about to commence. "I… Am… The Line…"_

_But just as he began to open it a crack, just before the wish could commence…_

_BLAST!_

_The bullet struck his shoulder, and then his other shoulder, and Claws dropped the box, screaming at the intense red hot pain erupting from his body, the flesh incinerated, the blood flowing._

_Looking up, who else did he see, but…_

"_Thorn…", he growled, as she went to the box and picked it up, staring at him as strongly as before._

_There they stood: Brother and Sister, once united, now separated by a million miles of perspective. Faye stood up and stared in despair at her two children, as they prepared to fight._

"_Claws. It's over.", Thorn stated, as Claws continued to struggle with pain. He could barely move thanks the wounds, and he would struggle to wrestle the box off of her._

"_You fool! You think this is over? You think that you can just… Just change them without force?!", Claws shouted loudly as Thorn kept strong in her stance. She refused to bend, to even hesitate._

"_Yes. Yes I do."_

_Claws' eyes sent daggers to hers. "You know my men won't just give up. They'll attack you, and whatever allies you have left."_

"_I do."_

"_And you know I won't stop until I win."_

"…_I do."_

"_Then kill me."_

_Claws meant what he had said, and Faye tried to not scream her protest as Thorn lifted her sword over him._

"_You know you'll win by doing that. Kill me… And you can save this world."_

_Claws waited for her to strike, but Thorn looked at him, sword raised. She took a deep breath…_

_And she dropped her sword._

_Not this time._

_Not ever again._

_Claws was shocked. "What are you doing?! Don't you want to save the city?! Aren't you furious?!"_

"_You think I'm not angry? You think that this doesn't outrage me?", Thorn asked him, her tone calm but fiery, like a phoenix. "Change shouldn't take so long. But that's reality, Cl… Slimes. I think you forgot that."_

"_I am not…"_

"_You're my little brother. That will never change. I wish… I wish I could say it's not too late for you. But it is."_

_Thorn fought back tears, as she looked at her lost brother, still staring at her with such hate. It hurt her so much. "I was wrong, Slimes. I thought… I thought that anger, hate, violence are the ways. I lost faith. But… Once we become them, once we lose our faith… We're no better than the bad guys. I'm not saying not to be angry. I'm saying…"_

"…_Persevere.", she finished. "We are the line. We can't waver."_

_She closed her eyes. She was at peace at last._

"_Well… Guess it's up to me, as always."_

_Thorn opened her eyes, but it was too late: Claws knocked her down with his feet, and, struggling to stand up, he grabbed the box, scrambling to regain balance._

_Thorn began to fall, and she felt like it was the end. He had fooled her. She was going to let the entire world down. It was all her fault._

_The floor, and her death, approached at super speed. Claws laughed maniacally as he held the box. "IT'S TOO LATE, THORN! I HAVE SAVED AMPHIBIA!"_

_But just when all seemed lost…_

"_NO!"_

_Thorn had fallen, but she was able to look back just in time to land on her back. And when she did, she saw it, and her mouth dropped open: Faye, her mother, screaming in protest, had leapt into the sky and was careening towards the box, just as Claws began to open it._

_It was like everything was in slow-motion: Claws had barely even noticed, but once the exclamation reached him he looked up in confusion, distracting him just long enough to give Faye time to reach the box. She stared into his eyes and blinked away tears as her finger tips reached for the opening part._

_Reaching the box, Faye thought of how her entire family had seemed to not forgive her. In her heart, she hoped that Thorn would._

_In her soul, she hoped she could make up for it in her death._

"_I wish.. I wish that my son's wish won't happen.", she said firmly, and resolutely, wishing with all her might._

"_I wish for all the frogs, salamanders and newts to die, and for my people to be in power.", wished Claws at the exact same time._

"_Please!", he demanded._

"_PLEASE!", she pleaded._

_And the strangest thing happened: The box was made for evil, true._

_But Faye's love, forgiveness, kindness and charity, Faye's purity of soul was equally as strong as Claws' hate, anger, rage and vengeance. The darkness of the box couldn't overtake the light of Faye's soul._

_The two wishes weren't just as equally strong: They were wished at the same time. The Box couldn't handle such a contradiction of demands, such a paradox, such a divide of love and hate._

_So…_

_The box compromised._

_BOOM!_

_When the dust settled, and the music stopped, and the blinding lights left, Thorn finally woke up, and stared at an empty room, devoid of life._

_There were no bones, no blood, no signs of anyone but her._

_All that remained…_

_Was the Calamity Box._

_Thorn didn't have time to digest it._

_To accept that she was the last Croaker._

_All she knew was that the Box had to be dealt with._

_She didn't dare wish for the box to destroy itself: She doubted it was a real possibility, and even then she didn't think she was as strong of heart and mind._

_She'd have to find another solution._

_For now, though: She had to hide herself and the Box._

_And restart the resistance._

_Scooping it up into her arms, Thorn placed her black hoodie on her face, and walked out to the steps, where a news crew had been gathered by Claws from before._

_But there would be no announcement of doom this time._

_Fighting off the guards with one hand, Thorn spoke to Amphibia as quickly as she could._

"_Captain Claws is dead. His mission isn't. Frogs, Newts, Salamanders, and Toads, real Toads, who aren't like these trash… If you truly believe in justice… Resurrect the Order. Find me where the earth and the sky meet. We will save Amphibia. We will bring back the sun. It will get better. I promise."_

_And with that, she ran off into the forest, Toad nationalists chasing her for days but never finding her._

_Thorn Croaker couldn't be caught. Not again._

_She still had a war to win._

_And she fought to her last breath._

"With how fragile the Box clearly is, we never dared make a wish. Of course, Thorn's perseverance didn't mean success was instant. Claws still had a wife, and she changed the tactic from genocide to control. She exiled the Newts to their great cities, the Salamanders to the mountains and swamps, the Frogs to their farms, and to slavery, and she turned Amphibia City into Toad Town.", Mrs. Croaker explained, nearly done with her story.

"Toad Tower? That's the base of the Nationalists. After all this time, they still control it."

Wrecker nodded, still amazed and alarmed by the tale. "So… What happened to Claws' child?"

"…He grew. And heir after heir came. Until… Until Muck."

Wrecker gasped. "Grime… Grime is your family?"

"Distant cousins, but cousins all the same. Grime has a long legacy. He'll struggle to move out of its shadow.", Croaker informed, and then she sighed.

"So now you know. We still don't know how to destroy the box. For years we did our best to keep it out of Toad hands, giving it to friends, warriors, unlikely allies… Even the dread pirate Mugs. Finally, a section of our group in Marsh Pond took it, but we didn't expect them to use it. And now it's ours once more."

Wrecker scratched his chin. "I wonder… Perhaps the Toads know how to destroy it?"

"Most probably, but we've never been able to get that close. We can steal from them, but that room… It's guarded heavily."

"…I can.", Wrecker offered.

Croaker and Valeriana looked at each other in surprise, as Wrecker stared at them with utmost seriousness. "Wrecker… Son… That's a dangerous mission. Far more dangerous than anything you've ever done!"

"I thought you wanted to protect your daughter. This would be too big of a risk!", Valeriana warned, real concern in her voice.

"…If your story has taught me anything… If my life has taught me anything… I can't let them have the box. It must be destroyed. It's… It's the right thing to do."

Wrecker's voice was steady and true. He was sure. One could see he knew the risk.

But his heart knew what the way was.

Croaker digested this, and finally relented. "…I trust you. Just… Be careful."

"I will. I have to."

Croaker stood up, before kissing his forehead. "I told you so."

Wrecker blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"…I told you that you're good.", she replied, and she winked.

Later that day, as Wrecker was preparing to leave, Valeriana stared at him with fear. "Are… Are you sure about this?"

"What, you wanna do it?", Wrecker joked, but looking at her, he realized she was serious.

"…I can't lose you."

Wrecker smiled, unused to such affection, and he hugged her tightly. "I won't die. I promise."

Valeriana smiled uneasily, but she relented. "Ok."

Suddenly, a member of the order walked up to them, old but still full of life. "Good luck, Wrecker!"

Wrecker stammered, unused to so many well wishes. "Th-Thank you! That… That means a lot, everyone believing in me!"

"Well, we Sundews are a hopeful type!", Sylvia Sundew said, and she waved him goodbye.

Waving goodbye back to her and Valeriana, Wrecker set off, thinking of what Thorn had felt when she finished her journey.

He couldn't help but relate: After all he had been through, Wrecker hadn't lost his faith. If anything, he had regained it.

And he wouldn't fail. The world needed him.

Annie needed him.

"…I promise you. I'll stop this evil. I will."

Wrecker took a deep breath and clenched his fist.

"I'll be a protector."

And so he walked, every step surer than the last.

After about three days, he finally found himself in Toad Tower again. The box wasn't there, but it sure did leave a weight on his soul.

"I better get to work immediately. The faster I learn the secret, the faster I can "retire", and get the suspicions off my back.", Wrecker told himself, and he walked down the hall, hoping he could snoop a little before someone…

"Wrecker!"

"Dad!"

"Oh crap.", Wrecker thought. He wanted to say hi to them, of course, but he had something very important to deal with too.

"I guess I could say Hi, and then excuse myself. I doubt it would be much more than a hello so they can go back to doing what young people do. Whatever that is.", Wrecker thought, and he turned around to say hi, only to stare at what he couldn't begin to understand.

"…Why are you holding hands?", Wrecker asked, and Annie giggled while Grime blushed.

"Um… Yeah… See…", Grime started, and Annie piped in excitedly.

"We're getting married, Dad!"

Wrecker blinked twice.

And then fainted.

"Oh boy.", he thought, as he began to see black.

"How the hell am I going to save the world and deal with this?!"


	8. See Them Soar

Wrecker's bed in the barracks was no stranger to Wrecker's frequent moods. In fact, it had been the seat for his thoughts for decades, and after all this time, it still preformed its job quite admirably.

But today it was proving that this latest series of ponderings might be beyond its capabilities: Wrecker had spent the last three hours wracking his brain for answers to two different but equally confounding problems.

The location of potential information on the Calamity Box, and the proposed wedding of his adopted daughter Annie to one of his only friends, Lieutenant Grime.

To an outside observer, the second problem would surely have seemed easy to solve. Grime, while not perfect, was a well meaning Toad who would cherish and protect Annie with his life. And Annie clearly loved him dearly, and was enthusiastic about the potential union. Why not agree to such a wedding?

But to The Wrecker, who when he woke up found the clouds laced with doubt, there was no such thing as an easy answer to a complicated problem.

There were too many factors to consider: Grime has a history of anger issues. For Frog's sake, he had killed his mother's killer, and while Wrecker had understood and forgiven that, he wasn't just going to turn a blind eye to that.

Grime was also the son of Captain Muck, who was now Wrecker's greatest enemy and biggest obstacle towards protecting the world and Annie from the horrors of the Box.

Wrecker let out a wry chuckle. "Can't help but sounding like a hypocrite though." Wrecker himself had killed once too, in order to save Grime's life, but still. Was he really going to pass judgment on someone who had killed to, and with understandable reasons?

And yet the hesitation persisted. Grime hadn't started being a complicated individual last week, he had been like that all his life, as Wrecker should know, considering he witnessed a majority of Grime's life.

And all that came without the earth shatteringly important consequences of handling the Box. Only the Toads would have the information needed to destroy the Box once and for all, but where, and how? Did Wrecker need a book, did he need an informant, did he need to find some sort of tapestry that showed him how?

Was there any way at all to destroy the box?

Wrecker sighed and stretched, his bones creaking under his costume. Age really was starting to catch up to him. He had a hard time walking, and found himself using a walking stick far more often than he would have liked. Wrecker knew what this meant: As a fighter, his days were numbered.

As a protector, even more so.

Wrecker shuddered at the thought and he protectively seemed to embrace the air, almost as if he could protect Annie that way. Now there was even more reason for alarm: If he couldn't protect Annie anymore, he had to make sure that Grime could do that better than him.

And right now, he wasn't sure enough to take that risk.

His concerns were heightened further when a messenger suddenly walked in, saluting the superior ranked soldier. Wrecker, rolling his eyes, followed suit. "At ease, Private. What is it?"

"Sir, Captain Muck asks for your presence at his quarters, Sir!", the messenger said, trying to sound as obedient and subservient as possible.

Wrecker's eyes widened for a moment before resuming their normal stance to not arouse suspicion: This was bad. "Muck's no fool. He's suspected my involvement with the Box since I left to Wartwood. He's probably gonna torture me or somethin' for information, and knowin' his methods…"

Wrecker gulped. His time table had now significantly shortened. "If I wanna save my baby girl… I need to find that information NOW."

Wrecker's fatherly instincts kicked in immediately. While he definitely wanted to save Amphibia, his love for Annie burned brightest in his heart, and right now in nearly engulfed him in flames. The Box had to be in a position to be destroyed by tonight, or she could forget about a wedding.

And whether or not he agreed to such a marriage taking place, Wrecker was not about to let it transition from a question to an impossibility.

"I have to survive this. I have to! I must find that info so I can still protect Annie once this is all over!"

For once in his life, Wrecker was hell bent on staying alive.

For her. For his angel.

Adopting his most serious voice and pose, Wrecker sent a reply to Muck through the messenger. "Private, go off to our Captain and tell him that I shall visit him this evening, once the sun is down."

The messenger seemed unsure. "The Captain would… Would surely rather your immediate audience, no, sir?"

"Private, remind the Captain I have given thirty whole years of my life to his service. A few hours of waiting won't hurt him. He knows he owes me much.", Wrecker replied definitely, and the Messenger, gulping, nervously walked back to deliver the news.

Wrecker cricked his neck and leapt off of his bed, speed walking out of the barracks instantly. Time was of essence, and he could bare to lose none of it. The mission would have to start now.

Annie and Grime were cuddling in Grime's bed in his quarters when Wrecker opened the door. Wrecker silently groaned: The Wedding problem had resurfaced against his will, as if it would refuse to leave until he had properly dealt with it.

"But how can I?", he thought, as he looked on at two young people he held close to his heart holding each other closely under a blanket. "I need to focus all my brain power on the mission, I don't have time for romantic drama!"

Wrecker shook his head. "Young people, always choosin' crappy times to fall in love."

"They also choose horrible times to sleep in.", Thought Wrecker, getting all father like, and he began to shake Annie awake. "Rise and shine, lazybones! We've got work to do!"

"Five more minutes, Dad. I don't live on a farm anymore, I can sleep in.", Annie retorted, digging deeper into her bed with Grime, her arms around his head.

Wrecker buried his face in his hands. He had only known Annie for about two weeks, yet he was already feeling that age old feeling of losing his little princess to some guy he wasn't sure was right. "This is like one of those plays we had to reenact every mating season! Now I get how that father of the bride feels."

Wrecker bit his lip: Was he being a jerk to Annie then by showing such uncertainty over the man she loves, loves enough to get engaged to THIS quickly? The last thing he wanted was her feelings hurt!

…And what if Grime were to do that? Grime, as much as Wrecker cared for him, still had many problems to deal with. Problems Annie shouldn't have to carry. Perhaps Grime had improved, improved enough to have a healthy relationship with his daughter.

But until he was completely sure of that, Wrecker would reserve judgment and observe how his friend treated his little girl.

Shaking Annie awake again, Wrecker spoke a little louder. "If we wanna get rid of that box we best get on movin', Annie! We don't have much time!"

"How come?", Annie asked, yawning and giving Wrecker a forehead kiss. Wrecker tried to hide how alive he felt when she showed him she loves him.

"Well, you see…", he cleared his throat and lowered his voice to a whisper. "I think Muck suspects foul play. We have to get our keisters in gear if we wanna destroy the box!"

Annie's eyes widened and she shot up from bed, waking Grime, who leapt out in a karate stance, staring wildly around. "Who's there? Show yourselves!"

"It's me, Grime.", Wrecker replied tiredly, and Grime rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Oh! Sorry, Wrecker! I thought you were an intruder."

"No time, Grime! We have to go now and get info about the Box!", Annie informed him, getting her sun hat and overalls on as she undressed. Wrecker turned around, grateful not to see either of them naked. That would be one trauma too many.

Grime, getting dressed as well, picked a flower he had found outside his window and handed it to Annie. "For your hair, not that you need it.", he blushed, and Annie, blushing too, placed it there and kissed him. "How thoughtful!"

"Frog above, I know I haven't been the best man, but surely this is too much for a father to handle in one day?", Wrecker radiated his thoughts to his maker. "Can't we at least deal with one life changing problem before we head on to the next?"

"Well, we're ready! What's out first stop?", Annie asked, grinning at her father. Wrecker, smiling proudly, ruffled her hair. "To the Toad Tower library! Only high ranking soldiers can enter, so we won't have a problem, and there SHOULD be some kind of book that could guide top level soldiers about the Box!"

"Good idea, Wrecker! I can see where Annie got her brains from!", Grime complimented, and Annie giggled. "Grime, stop! I had two dads you know!"

"…I'm smart.", Wrecker added, taking offence to that last statement."

Annie pretended to think, and Wrecker had a hard time not laughing. "I don't know, I mean, you DID take me in!"

"Oh, come here, you scamp!", Wrecker "ordered", and he gave her a little noogie, making her laugh.

Grime, meanwhile, stood aside and held his hands behind his back, looking down at the floor. Wrecker's… Reaction to their announcement had not been one he expected, though he of course respected where he came from. "I assume if someone I saw as a daughter were to get married so soon, I would be a little afraid too.", he thought, but still he felt bad. What if Wrecker wouldn't give them his blessing?

As the trio began to leave, Grime couldn't help it. His paranoia and guilt complexes were acting up, and he decided to rip the bandaid off. "So… Have you thought about the wedding?", Grime asked, hope rising in his voice.

Wrecker grumbled. "Grime deserves the truth, but I need to give him the short version until I have more time to talk to him.", he thought, and he sighed as he hobbled along, his leg hurting him again.

"I'm still thinkin' about it."

Grime, hoping not to sound rude, tried his best to phrase it right. "No disrespect intended, but… Why?"

Wrecker turned to him and narrowed his eyes. "Because I'm not going to allow Annie to make such a big decision until I know what Grime she's getting."

Grime felt his heart sink as he walked behind Wrecker, who was getting grumpy from all the pressure he had to deal with. "I don't blame him…", Grime thought as Wrecker walked up to Annie and put a protective hand on her shoulder.

"It's took me a long time to understand who I was myself…"

"_Babysittin'? Your majesty, with all due respect, I'm no ding dong babysitter!"_

_Fourteen years earlier, The Wrecker found himself having to say this to the Queen of the Toads, Lily Toad, during a late hour guarding shift in front of her room. Due to his high standing with Captain Muck, Wrecker was frequently tasked with guarding the Queen, but until now it had been a relative breeze._

_Babysitting, however? That was something completely different._

_Lily looked apologetic as she tightened her black hood, nearly covering her entire face in shadows. Her eyes darted everywhere, and Wrecker couldn't help but notice she seemed… Scared. "I'm sorry, really, I know that you have your own life to live, but I REALLY need you to do me this favor, Wrecker."_

"_But why me? I'm… I'm no good with… Kids..", Wrecker stated, as if he was good with anyone else. He looked embarrassed almost, but mostly he felt shame at once more letting people around him down._

_Lily had to hurry up, she had no time for this! Shaking her head, she held his shoulders firmly and said "Wrecker, you've been here longer than I have, and everyone knows you will work your hardest and be honest about any mistakes you might make!"_

_Wrecker couldn't help but blush a little at that. "Lil' ol' me?"_

_Lily smiled maternally, which made Wrecker actually feel good about himself for once. He relented. "All right, but only because you really need me! And maybe also because of the compliment."_

_Lily gratefully nodded, and she hurried out the tower, off to a secret rendevouz of the Order. Wrecker, meanwhile, took a deep breath and marched towards the room of his current mission: Put Grime to bed._

_Every soldier in the tower had already met Grime once, the young lad was precocious and extremely curious about the workings of the tower, but Wrecker really had only seen him once, skipping after his father as Muck talked of quelling another Frog rebellion, the two Toad's way of walking as distinct as night and day._

_Wrecker wondered why Grime seemed so fascinated by the army around him. Truthfully, growing up around one would raise interest, but he heard rumors of how the boy would be calm and peaceful one second, then talk of smiting the invading enemies threatening Toad Town the next._

_Wrecker gulped. Sure, the Toad Army was a good army, but six year olds weren't supposed to think of such things. He couldn't quite explain it, but he could feel in his soul this overwhelming need to protect the boy from such ideas, but it went away quite quickly. "What was that about?", he wondered, but it went away as soon as it came as he arrived at the room._

_Knocking softly, Wrecker remembered his place and announced his arrival. "My Prince, Sergeant Wrecker, at your service, Sir!"_

"_What be your service here, Sergeant?", the young Grime asked, putting on his most serious voice, but still sounding high pitched and squeaky. Wrecker tried to suppress his smile before continuing. "I, uh, I am here to guard you, Sir! The Queen is… Unavailable at the moment, sir!"_

_Wrecker detected a groan, followed by the door being opened. In front of him stood a small Toad with a grumpy expression on his face, wearing his pyjamas. He apparently had dressed himself, as he had put on his shirt in the wrong way. "Oh, shoot! I wanted her to say goodnight to me! She tucks me in way better than father!"_

_Wrecker smiled uneasily, shrugging his shoulders. "'Fraid that won't be happen' tonight. That's fallen to me."_

"_Well, at least it's not father. He does it too hard.", Grime informed, and Wrecker was surprised at how open Grime was to talk about such private things. As the young Toad went to his sink to wash his face, Wrecker looked around the room. It was a lot nicer than the barracks, that was for sure: The golden ceiling was nearly blinding, the bed had silk sheets and lush covers, and there must have been hundreds of toys spread across the floor._

"_Gol-ly, I pity the poor feller who needs to clean all this up!", Wrecker commented with a whistle, joking, and Grime let out a frustrated sigh and sat down, beginning to clean up his room._

"_I always have to do everything!", Grime shouted, throwing one of his toys, making it break. Wrecker, who was leaning down to help, winced at the broken parts._

_Grime, however, had a little laugh. "Another invader down."_

_Wrecker couldn't help but notice that invader was a frog. "My Prince…", Wrecker started, searching for the right words. Grime, however, was quick to interrupt him with a pleasant smile on his face. "Oh, no need for all that yucky formality. You can just call me Grime!"_

_Grime handed out his hand to shake, and Wrecker, surprised by the gesture, shook back cautiously before resuming his train of thought. "Um, thanks. But, uh, Pr… Grime, I couldn't help but notice that toy was of a Frog?"_

"_Oh, yeah, he's part of my invader set, alongside this newt named Nigel and this Salamander named Sam! I can get a new one, father buys me toys like this all the time! It's one of the few things he does that I like!"_

"_Very advanced kid.", Wrecker couldn't help but note as he helped put more toys in a large toy chest in the middle of the room. "But, um, what I mean is, the Toad Army DO handle invaders, but we're about protecting the people a lot more than outright hurting others. I mean, we don't even kill!"_

"_We don't?", Grime asked, confused. He seemed so sure of the opposite that Wrecker found himself questioning that too for a second._

"…_Yeah, we… We don't, Grime."_

_Grime considered this for a moment and then smiled. "Ok! I wasn't big on that myself!"_

_Wrecker couldn't help but laugh for a moment. "What a strange boy."_

_Grime leaned on his toy chest and sighed. "But father does say that there are a lot of dangers out there. They worry me."_

"_I understand you, but we're doing our best to keep people safe!", Wrecker said with a smile, and Grime's eyes lit up as he walked up to him with his feet bouncing._

"_Sergeant Wrecker, what's it like being a sergeant? What kind of knife is your favorite? When you stare into an invader's eyes, do you see what makes them tick?"_

_Wrecker gulped, finding the questions disturbing and odd. He backed off a bit, but still tried to answer them to the best of his ability. "Um… It's all right, I don't have a favorite, and I wouldn't say so?"_

_Grime had already turned around though to jump up on his bed, swinging an imaginary sword. "When I join, I'm gonna keep every Toad safe! I'm gonna be even better than my father!"_

_Wrecker, confused by the constant mood shifts, decided to encourage Grime just a little. Frog knows he could have used encouragement when he was young. "I'm sure you will, Grime! You definitely have the enthusiasm!"_

"_You really think so?", Grime asked, seemingly amazed at the prospect. Wrecker blinked his eyes and nodded slowly. "Sure! Why… Why not?"_

_Grime sat down, deflated, holding himself. "Father says I have to work really hard to come close to measuring up to him. It's a lot to live up to."_

_Wrecker bit his lip, rememebering his father. "I… I can relate."_

"_Really?"_

"…_Yeah. It's not easy."_

"_But I'll do it, right? I'll save all the Toads, right?"_

_Wrecker again chose to bring up the boy rather than shoot him down. "If you really believe in yourself, I'm sure you'll save everyone, Grime."_

_Grime smiled at that, and he bowed his head. "Thank you, Sergeant Wrecker."_

"_You're, um, welcome?", Wrecker replied, hoping he could leave soon. There was a constant uneasy feeling about the boy and his ever changing moods. He had been so angry before, and now suddenly he was peaceful and kind. Wrecker wondered if that would have changed if Grime knew he was a Frog._

_Wrecker stepped up to him, preparing to bid him farewell for the night, when he remembered the shirt being the wrong way. Stopping, he wondered if that was ok for him to help with. He decided it was best to just tell him instead of helping. "Um, Grime, your shirt is on backwards."_

"_Oh, really?", Grime asked, not realizing. He checked and growled. "Toad damn it, every time! Such an idiot, stupid, stupid!", Grime cursed, his face getting very red. Wrecker flinched for a moment._

_But then Wrecker saw something way worse: As Grime took off his shirt, Wrecker forgot to look away, and saw on his back something he had not expected: Bruises and marks._

_Some people perhaps would have thought it to just be injuries from accidents, but Wrecker knew what those were. He had them himself after all._

_But Wrecker didn't dare say a thing. He didn't think he could. Was it really his place to comment on such a thing? He would have to keep quiet, no matter how against he was the idea._

"_Well, um… Sleep tight, Grime.", Wrecker bid, and he began to leave._

"_Sergeant Wrecker?", Grime suddenly called, sounding very small. Wrecker realized it was hard to remember he was six._

"_Yes… Grime?"_

"_Tell father I broke the toy and put my shirt on backwards."_

"…_How come?"_

"_Oh, I need him to hurt me for that. You know, so I won't do it again?"_

_Wrecker tried to not sound any surprise at that._

"_Thank you.", Grime responded, ignoring the silence, and he turned around to sleep._

_Wrecker left the room, meanwhile, but his mind hadn't. And for the entire night Wrecker couldn't help but wonder how some kid who seemed to want to protect others and be kind to them could hold such anger._

_And why did the hero of Amphibia hurt his own son?_

"Well, here we are! The Toad Tower Library!", Wrecker announced, opening the doors with a deft push.

"Shh!"

"Pardon me.", Wrecker apologized sheepishly, and he, Grime and Annie quietly walked in, staring around.

The library looked almost more like an armory than a library, akin to a dusty and grey war room with brown walls and brown floors that were never really cleaned. Maps of Frog Sectors and Newt Sectors were spread on every table, and a few disparate soldiers hung around researching on their enemies, reading from books with such titles as "The Frog Problem" and "The Newt Agenda".

Wrecker, however, had a wry smile on his face as he nostalgically sniffed the air. "Ah, nothin' like the smell of old books! You know, when I was a young'n we used to do nothin' else but read! When we weren't helpin' 'round the house, of course."

"Geez, Dad, how old are you?", Annie asked cheekily, and Wrecker rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "…Sixty?"

"Damn!", Annie exclaimed, and again a chorus of "Shush!" rose up, making the trio apologize in whispers.

This had caught the attention of the head librarian, however, a short and stout woman with black spectacles and a grey sweater that probably belonged in some museum. Her lips were a queasy shade of red, the kind that look like they gave really disgusting sloppy kisses, and her breath was like a cough drop.

She wasn't just a sore for sighting eyes, she was also a real jerk. "What's this frog doing here?"

"She's my w…", Grime started, but Wrecker interrupted him. "She's a permitted guest of Captain Muck himself."

"Is that so?", the librarian asked, voice full of suspicion, hands twiddling like she was knitting an accusation. Wrecker gulped: Last thing he needed was an early visit from Muck. They had just entered the library, there was no time for distractions, not with the ticking clock over their heads!

Looking back at Grime and Annie, who were holding hands in fear, Wrecker still wasn't sure what to do about their relationship, but right now he needed to trust them, hard as it was. "It's only for five minutes. They can't kill themselves during that time… Right?"

Wrecker had to bit his lip to convince himself he could leave them out of his sight. But he knew he would be hating himself for the rest of the day. "You go off on your own, you crazy kids! I'm sure you'll be… Safe, without me!", Wrecker choked out, making all three others raise their eyebrows.

"Wrecker, what are you talking about?", Annie asked, and Grime nodded in agreement. The Librarian began to head towards her desk, shaking her fist. "I had a feeling you were suspicious the moment you walked in with that freak!"

Wrecker sighed. He still didn't feel like he could leave the two of them alone, but insulting his daughter was too far. He would have to make the sacrifice.

"Now, uh, hold on there, madam!", Wrecker called out, scrambling his way to the reception desk, crashing into it with his stomach and gasping in pain. As the Librarian turned he attempted a quick recovery and smirked at her. "Time to bring out the ol' Wrecker charm!"

"Say, there, I didn't quite catch your name, I was just so lost in your eyes."

The Librarian couldn't help but crack the smallest smile, always up to lap some praise. She giggled that old lady giggle. "Oh, how forwards! I don't always see such big, strong men just waltz in here, you know!"

Four other big, strong men looked up, confused.

"Oh my Frog he's flirting with her!", Annie said, half laughing half disgusted.

"I want to look away, but I can't.", Grime commented, transfixed by the idea of Wrecker flirting with anyone, let alone that librarian.

It took all of Wrecker's strength not to gag at the "smile" he was staring at. "Oh, uh, well, what can I say? I see a rare beauty like you, I get speechless, and all that. The Captain speaks highly of you, you know?"

"Oh, does he? And yet I think I like your compliments a little more…", the Librarian purred. Looking behind him, Wrecker signaled with his eyes for Annie and Grime to get a move on. The two nodded, walking hand in hand into a row to find any information they could track.

"So what title are we looking for here? 'How To Destroy a Really Dangerous Weapon In Five Easy Steps?' 'Getting Rid of the Calamity Box For Dummies?' 'So You Want To Not Die From A Square-Esque Container?', Annie asked, totally lost.

Grime, who was leafing through books at a quick pace, shrugged. "I doubt it would be so obvious, but at the same time Father wants the army to be as efficient as possible, so maybe it's a sort of obvious title. Can you check out the 'C' row? I'll check 'B'."

"Roger that, hubby!", Annie saluted, and Grime blushed before getting concerned. As Annie pulled one book out after the other, Grime cleared his throat and spoke without looking at her. "Um… Annie?"

"Yeah, Grime?"

"Did Wrecker seem a little… Hesitant about the wedding to you too?", Grime asked, unsure as to how to phrase the question. He didn't want to sound critical, as well, since he respected Wrecker's thoughts.

Annie nodded, though Grime couldn't see it. "Yeah, but like, I don't think it matters that much."

Grime was surprised by this, and he expressed it in his question. "You don't?"

"Why would I?", Annie asked, as she moved onto another shelf. The floor was now a sea of books, and Grime tried to tread carefully and not ruin any of them.

"Well, I mean, it's customary for a wedding in Amphibia to be arranged, with both families sponsoring the union, usually from when the bride and groom are very young! At the very least, a blessing is expected!", Grime explained, surprised by the idea of another way. That's what he had been taught.

"Well, I mean, you and I both learned that just because something is one way doesn't mean it should stay that way.", Annie reminded, and Grime nodded in agreement, thinking of the restaurant. "I need to check on that restaurant today… And yeah, I see what you mean."

It didn't surprise Grime too much that something his father approved of was wrong. But there was still a niggling feeling in his bones that something was wrong.

He sighed, closing his eyes in shame. As if he didn't know.

"Well… I still don't feel good about Wrecker hesitating about us so much. I mean… His opinion means a lot to me."

Annie smiled, and she turned around and caressed his head. Grime felt a little lighter when she did that. Like it was ok to feel the way he did. Like it was ok to be wrong.

"I get what you mean, his opinion means a lot to me too! I mean, he saved me! I honestly see him as my second father! But, like, we don't need his approval! Our love is stronger than that, no?", Annie asked, and Grime nodded, still looking sad.

"Please don't misunderstand me, I love you more than anything, and I'm sure that it's as pointless as you say it is. I just… I at least want to know WHY he's not enthusiastic, you know?"

Annie had to admit, she could totally understand that. In fact, secretly, a tiny part of her really longed for his approval of the wedding too. She knew it wasn't actually important, but at the same time, the idea of Wrecker disapproving made her feel sad too. "…I'll talk to him. For the both of us."

"Are you sure?", Grime asked, worried for his wife to be.

"Totally! I can do it. As long as I keep saying that, I'll convince myself, no?", Annie said, half joking, and Grime, smiling, kissed her cheek. "You're the bravest person I know, Annie. You're a lot better than you think. I know you can do it."

Annie's heart swelled. Whenever Grime encouraged her like that she felt like she could at least come close to succeeding in something. Reinvigorated, she resumed her search for the book, resolving to talk to Wrecker once they were out.

But while Annie finished up her section, she suddenly heard faint giggling and hushing from the row to her left. Curious, Annie peaked in and spotted Percy and Braddock, tip toing around and putting books in their wrong shelves. Annie shook her head and laughed: She remembered the kind of pranks she pulled when she was young, and they were definitely that low level.

Still, the two of them were cute, and she didn't want them to get in trouble, so she cleared her throat and signaled for them to come. Percy and Braddock, looking worried, tip toed towards Annie and looked up in fear. "Are we in trouble?"

"Not at all! I thought you were quite funny, you lil gremlins! I just don't want you to get in trouble with that old hag over there!", Annie said, making a face, which made Percy and Braddock laugh. "Thankfully, my Dad is distracting her."

"That's a relief! I'm too noisy to sneak around.", Percy admitted, and Braddock nodded in agreement.

"So what are you doing here, Ms. Annie?", they asked, and Annie grinned as she leant down and whispered to them. "Well, maybe I'll be Mrs. Grime soon…"

They gasped, looking excited. "You and Mr. Grime?"

Annie nodded, smiling softly. "Uh huh. He proposed last night, and I said yes!"

One could hear the excitement in Annie's voice, the amazement. The idea of getting married to Grime sent chills across all her body, and she couldn't stop day dreaming of the special day. All the more reason to talk to Wrecker and convince him to at least not worry her and Grime about it…

"But for real, I'm here to find this… Um… Book…", Annie trailed off, wondering if it were safe to tell Percy and Braddock. What if they accidentally blurted it out?

Grime, who overheard the conversation and tried to hide his smile at the sound of 'Mrs. Grime', decided to cut in and reassure Annie. "You can tell them. They're new, and they clearly haven't been brainwashed."

"Huh?", the two asked, confused, and Annie decided to change the subject. "What he means is… We're looking for this book that could… Help us a lot with this thing called…", she lowered her voice to her quietest whisper. "The Calamity Box."

"Oh, yeah, we heard of that! And we've been here a lot, we know every book that is in this library!", Percy and Braddock replied, proud at their little accomplishment.

"Already? You two would make great soldiers!", Grime said, before feeling bad about telling that to a couple of ten year olds. "Um… Forget what I said."

Annie, meanwhile, lit up. Could it really be that easy? "Where is it, then?"

"Oh, um…", Percy and Braddock suddenly turned apologetic, struggling to look into Annie's eyes. They shuffled their feet. "There isn't one. My dad says it's so that less people know how to destroy the box."

Annie sighed, slumping her shoulders. Finding it was gonna be even harder now, and their time was running out. This had been a waste of time!

"Well, at least now we know for sure there's a way.", Grime tried to make Annie feel better, but that wasn't going to work.

"Sorry, Ms. Annie.", Percy and Braddock added.

"We only have a few hours, Grime! What if we don't find it? What if your dad… What if he…", Annie began to spiral, feeling a panic rise in her chest, going through what Braddock had said in her head like it was the worst sentence in the…

Wait.

"Braddock! You said your dad knows about the box?", Annie asked, hope returning to her face. Grime's ears perked up as he realized that Annie was onto something.

"Yeah, he said that's why I have to join the army, since he's like, an elder member or something… You need to be a certain age to enter.", Braddock informed, and Grime began to pace while Annie bounced a little, her brain working overtime.

"Braddock, this is perfect! If you ask your dad more so that you can 'be a better soldier or whatever', we can get just enough info to know where the box IS, so maybe we can find out HOW it can be… Um… Dealt with in a good way!", Annie spewed out, her optimism returning. She could still save her Dad!

Grime, meanwhile, kept on pacing, thinking of a plan. "We should be able to break in once we find it, and I have read a ton of toad war text books. I should be able to find and interpret a guide, especially if it's coded."

"Then it's settled! Once Braddock informs us, we track the room down and you use that big brain of yours to save us!", Annie said, making Grime blush again. "Annie, not in front of the kids…", he stammered, shy.

"Let them look…", Annie flirted, kissing him quickly, hoping no one spots them. Percy and Braddock tried not to squee.

Suddenly, Annie's stomach rumbled and she nervously laughed. "Can we break for lunch? Like, a really quick one while we wait?"

"Sure thing!", Grime agreed, and the two started to walk out. "They have some great cans of beans!"

"I hope they have other stuff.", Annie joked, and she tapped Wrecker's shoulder. "Book's not here, but we have a source of info that can help us!"

Wrecker turned around, the librarian feeling up his muscles. "Who's the source? I wanna make sure I trust 'em first."

Annie put her hands on her hips, unamused. "Da… Wrecker, I think you can trust me to find the right source. Grime, back me up."

"I find them trustworthy too, Wrecker!", Grime added, less sure, afraid of Wrecker's response.

Wrecker pursed his lips. "I don't know…"

"Wrecker, come on! You don't trust me?", Annie asked, half mock hurt, but half also just a little bit hurt that Wrecker didn't trust her enough.

Wrecker sighed and cursed his luck: He just couldn't bare to see his little girl sad. "All right, all right, I'll keep an open mind. But first I'm gonna talk to this guy in the Inn, before I check any new sources. Just in case."

Annie relented, and added "Well, good, cause I'm hungry!"

As she began to walk out, and Wrecker pretended to the librarian that he would call her again, Grime stayed back, unable to resist. He had to ask, it was biting too hard at his soul.

"Wrecker?", he began, as Wrecker began to leave the library. Wrecker grumbled again. How many more times could those kids not listen to him? "Grime, you know, I'd rather we didn't take risks."

"I understand, but Annie is smart, Wrecker! She knows what's the right thing to do!", Grime backed his soon to be wife up, and Wrecker shook his head in annoyance.

"Look, Grime, I think the world of her too, but I will NOT let my daughter get hurt, not when we're in such a small window of time!", Wrecker said angrily, pointing his finger.

"…Is that why you don't want me to marry her?"

Wrecker paused and took a deep breath. "Of course not. I don't for a moment think you'd actually hurt her. You're better than that."

Grime's load felt a little lighter. "At least that.", he thought.

But Wrecker wasn't done. "However… I am worried about you."

"Why? I thought… I thought that you saw I changed…", Grime said quietly, feeling ashamed, like a son who had disappointed his father. Did Wrecker not see how hard he was trying?

"I've been gone for about a week, Grime. Before that, I know you were struggling with your father's thoughts. But I've barely talked to you in two weeks, and outside of you… Dealing with Houdini, I don't know what you've done.", Wrecker explained, trying not to sound insulting. He of all people should know what it's like.

He placed a comforting hand on Grime's shoulder. "It's not that I don't believe you. It's not that I want to block your wedding. I just… I need to be 100% sure that the BOTH of you will be safe and happy, all right? And for that I need to see actions, not just words."

Grime nodded, understanding. He had to admit, it sounded logical. He had a hard time believing himself, so of course Wrecker would have his doubts, especially when he cared so much about Annie, and apparently him too. "…Ok. I'll prove to you. I promise."

Wrecker didn't say anything, but he nodded and turned around, feeling a migraine coming on. Shutting Grime down hurt, since Grime reminded him a lot of himself.

But that was exactly the problem. It had taken Wrecker a LONG time to make good choices instead of none, to leave his past behind, to even begin consider forgiving himself.

If Annie and Grime were to marry, Wrecker wanted to be certain that Grime wasn't just good for her, but that the marriage would be good for him too. That if they WERE compatible, that Grime wouldn't end up making a mistake and losing the love of his life.

For a long time, Grime had been brainwashed, just like Wrecker.

The question was: Had Grime stopped being brainwashed?

The answer: Wrecker wasn't sure.

After all, it's not like finding his path had even been easy for Grime…

_Wrecker stared up at the cuckoo clock, hoping the seconds would pass faster than they normally do. But of course, when one wanted time to pass faster, it deliberately slowed down. He sighed, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, trying and failing to find the right way to sit._

_Looking around him, all he saw were other grownups, coats hanging by the dozen, and motivational posters that showcased victorious Toads smiting shadowy frogs who were scheming plots._

_Wrecker had never really noticed how rampant such ideas were in Toad Town, but he was beginning to pick up on it. He wasn't a fan._

"_I gotta learn how to say no to her highness.", Thought Wrecker, but a part of him knew he didn't mean that. Every time he considered saying no, he imagined Grime walking on his own, and who knows what dangers lurked in the streets, or what blood thirsty animals a curious boy might try to befriend._

_Wrecker shuddered at the thought, wondering why he worried so much, but he shook his head. No time for worry, he had to get this done so he could go back to protecting Amphibia._

"_Strange that she doesn't ask the Captain to accompany him, though."_

_Suddenly, a woman with curly brown hair and a cashmere sweater tapped his shoulder, startling him. He got into a defensive position, before realizing that it was just a middle aged mom. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Pardon me, ma'am. I was just…"_

"_It's all right, I can tell you're a Toad Tower soldier by your uniform!", The Mother reassured, and Wrecker breathed a sigh of relief. "I just wanted to ask you if yours is doing well?"_

"_Doin' well?", Wrecker asked, scratching his head. "I, um, I'm not quite sure I follow you, ma'am.", he apologized, feeling embarrassed. His parents wouldn't have liked how badly he was handling this conversation. He wondered if he should punish himself for that._

_The Mother, however, laughed and waved him off. "No worries, I get things mixed up in a tizzy all the time! I was asking about your kid!"_

_Wrecker gulped, and looked around him to see everyone else looking as well. A part of him felt very very embarrassed at the concept, especially since they had no idea he was a Frog._

_But another part of him felt a strange, intense need to praise Grime for the little he knew about him, which, in Wrecker's mind, was a lot of good stuff, not just concerning stuff._

"_Why, um, he's the, uh, best dang swordsman in the whole class, I reckon!", Wrecker stated, hoping he didn't sound too unsure. It was mostly stuff he heard. "And, um, he's got great technique, too!"_

"_Is he fast? My daughter says speed is key when it comes to defending the homeland!", a father asked, and a few other parents nodded, having been told similar things._

"_He, uh, sure is! He's very, very fast! Lightnin' fast! Faster than a jackrabbit on a frying pan road in July, or somethin'.", Wrecker stammered. He wasn't sure he was doing this right. Was he embarrassing Grime? Why did that worry him?_

_The Mother beamed at the Wrecker, which made Wrecker feel odd. He wasn't used to people smiling at him outside of Valeriana. "Oh, I bet you're so proud of him! Following his father's footsteps!"_

"_Yeah, I'm not sure anyone should follow in mah footsteps, honestly.", Wrecker thought to himself sadly, but then he thought of the past three years, and all the times he had taken care of Grime when asked to. And while there were still moments where Grime said pretty worrying things, one golden ideal still stood true in Grime's heart: He wanted to protect people most of all, more than anything._

_Wrecker could relate, and he found it admirable that a child so young had such selfless thoughts. "Well, I'll say this, he's a lot better than his old pop!", Wrecker admitted, making everyone laugh. Wrecker's tone then changed into a more somber, more serious tone. "Yeah, his old man could be doin' a whole lot better. He's a very thoughtful boy, you know? He's not really a fighter, his nose is usually buried in books, his feet are usually swingin' on the grass. But…"_

_Wrecker smiled proudly as he thought of the many nights he had tucked Grime in, nights in which Grime explained to him his grand plans to make everyone safe and secure. He chuckled lightly and shook his head once, lightly. "…I know there's this… Golden part of his soul, that just wants to protect the people of this fair town. I reckon… I reckon one day he'll do exactly that. I can't explain it. It's just… Just a feeling. That one day he'll find himself, and…"_

_Wrecker closed his eyes, hoping he could one day do such a thing. "…Soar."_

_Suddenly, the bell rang, and all the kids rushed off to their parents, and, in Grime's case, his appointed bodyguard._

"_You know, he's lucky too.", The Mother added, before Wrecker left. Wrecker raised an eyebrow. "How come?"_

"_He's got someone who believes in him like you do, how could he ever fail?"_

_Unfortunately, the walk home only reawakened Wrecker's concerns that Grime could one day fail, even if he himself tried his best to be a good influence and not fuck up like he always did._

"_So… How was class today?", Wrecker asked, cautiously. He rarely tried to talk to Grime, a lot since Grime started talking anyway, but also because Wrecker wasn't sure if it was ok to. What if he accidentally made a mistake and Grime ended up being as much of a screw up as him?_

"_It was great, Sergeant Wrecker!", Grime enthused, waving an imaginary sword around and stabbing the air. The water splashed off his feet. "They taught us all about how to defend ourselves when we fight in battle!"_

"_That's good! It's important to know how to protect yourself, you never know when some MANIAC might try and attack you!", Wrecker explained, looking around for a moment to see if anyone attacked Grime._

"_Yeah! But don't worry, Sergeant Wrecker, if any dirty frogs came by I'd slice them in half!"_

_Wrecker sighed again, feeling a migraine coming on. The Toad army didn't practice such beliefs, what were they telling these teachers to do? Muck surely didn't agree with all of this…_

"_Um, Grime?"_

"_Yes, Sergeant Wrecker?", Grime asked innocently, smiling at him with twinkling eyes._

_Wrecker hated to bring the kid down, but he had to if he wanted him to be better. "Grime, um, I know it's not my place to say this, but the Toad army is one that defends and protects, we don't kill. And we don't only stop Frogs, we stop Newts, and Salamanders, and… I'm sure we stopped a few Toads once, I'm probably just a little rusty."_

"_Oh. They never told me that."_

_Grime seemed confused, like he was wracking his mind, and Wrecker looked at him in curiosity. He too was confused: HAD they ever fought Toads?_

"_It's weird, Sergeant Wrecker. I know you're a soldier, so you know better than me, and Mom says so too sometimes, but Father and my teachers say otherwise, that there are frogs, and newts, and salamanders who want to hurt us, who want to hurt my poor people!"_

_Grime seemed quiet worried, and Wrecker wondered if he had made a mistake raising the subject. The nine year old crossed his arms. "I hope you don't think I don't trust you. Mom speaks highly of you, as does Father. I know you work so hard to protect people."_

"…_Grime, it's…"_

"_That's why I want to be like you, Sergeant Wrecker! I want to help my people! I just… Don't know which way I'm supposed to do it. Everyone keeps saying different things."_

_Wrecker wasn't ready for a moment to deal with the idea that someone wanted to be like him. That was… Bizarre in ways he couldn't begin to describe._

_But the last part, perhaps he could deal with._

"_No, no, what are you thinkin', man? You're a Wrecker, remember? You'll only make things worse for the poor kid!", his mind shouted at him, but his heart couldn't relent, not when he saw how lost Grime was, as the poor kid looked at him, asking for some sort of advice._

_He wanted to help so bad…_

_If Wrecker had ever received guidance, maybe he wouldn't have become a Wrecker…_

"…_Grime, to tell you the truth, I can't tell you what the way is. I know what I think, but I also know I've been wrong more times in my life than I can begin to count."_

_Wrecker placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, trying to give him his nicest smile. "But I know that I made one good choice in devoting my life to protecting people, protecting you."_

"_You say you wanna do that too? That's great! But I can't tell you how to do it, I don't… I don't want to send you down the wrong path. If I've learned anythin' durin' my time on this world of ours, though, it's that if you truly are a good person, and I know you are, then you'll make the right choice, because it's written on the sleeve of your heart, Grime."_

_Grime nodded, thinking he understood. "So what you mean is… Is that I'll know what to do when I need to most?"_

"_Exactly!", Wrecker exclaimed, and he patted the shoulder affectionately._

"_Why are you so sure?"_

"…_It's just a feeling."_

Wrecker, now in the present day, sighed wearily, feeling guilty. He hated to bring down Grime like this. He knew he was trying…

But he wasn't gonna let Grime fail at his greatest hour. He wasn't gonna let Grime miss out on a good life by trying before he was ready.

He refused to let Grime be a wrecker.

A good father doesn't do that, after all.

"So I see your source wasn't much help?", Annie asked, mouth spewing out bits of beetle jerky. Wrecker shook his head affectionately and pointed to her mouth. "Swallow first, honey."

Annie did so, and she inquired once more. "But, like, what went wrong with the source?"

Wrecker sighed as he looked back at the innkeeper, who was busy mixing drinks for a barrage of Toad soldiers. "Regis wanted to help, but he knows nothing. Not even rumors. Muck must be keeping it shut real tight."

Grime scratched his chin in thought, as his salad remained untouched. "Perhaps I should snoop around a little. With my degree of authority they might be required to tell me."

Wrecker brushed this idea off, however, not giving it a moment's thought. "We can't risk word of this going to Muck. What if you slip up and reveal too much? It's too risky."

"All right, then I guess we just have to wait for Percy and Braddock! I'm sure they'll be here soon enough.", Grime replied, checking the doors for any sign of the little ones.

Wrecker rolled his eyes. "Oh, sure! Two ten year olds are really our best bet." His sarcasm was not at all subtle, and it made Grime pout a little.

"I'm sorry, Wrecker, you're right, it's unlikely. Is there anything I can…"

"Grime, please! Can't you see I'm trying to think here?", Wrecker snapped a little, and Grime sighed, feeling like he had done something wrong. He must have done, since Wrecker still didn't approve of the wedding. If only he could make things better…

Annie, noticing this, stopped eating and decided to take matters into her own hands. She cleared her throat, pretending she was thirsty. "Methinks I am parched.", Annie said in the worst fake posh accent she could muster. "Grime, would you mind…"

"Ordering a drink for you? Of course, dearest! What kind? Wait, no, don't tell me! I can make these choices myself! I won't let you down!", Grime declared loudly, flashing thumbs ups as he scrambled towards the bar. Annie, seizing her opportunity, cut to the chase. "Why are you being so harsh on him?"

"Beg your pardon?", Wrecker asked, confused. What was she talking about? Harsh? Not even close!

Annie rolled her eyes, blowing a strand of hair from her nose. "Dad, I could hear all those talks you had with my honey bun."

"I will never get used to that.", Wrecker commented, wondering how Leap would have possibly handled this. Probably worse, as he knew Annie longer.

Annie snorted and kept on. "Look, I get it, we just met, it's super fast, I know, I know."

She shushed him immediately when he opened his mouth. "And I KNOW that it's a mixed marriage, but Grime is in charge, Dad, it won't be a problem!"

"You know me too well.", Wrecker smiled wryly, and Annie beamed. "I mean, you ARE my second Dad, I really should by now."

Resuming her serious look, though, she finished her point. "But Dad, jokes aside, I… I love him. I really do."

There were the beginnings of tears in her eyes, and she was searching his eyes for the belief in her inner truth. She wasn't desperate, but she wanted him to understand. "He's… He's kind, and caring, and loving, and he protects me, and he actually thinks I'm special."

"He's not the only one who thinks that, baby."

Wrecker sighed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, looking deep into her eyes. He loved her so much, she had to understand! "Annie, sweetie, trust me, I don't want to say no! Not really!"

"You seem pretty up for it, though.", Annie snidely remarked.

Wrecker shook his head. "I know it looks like that, but it isn't. Believe it or not, I care for Grime a lot. Maybe as much as you."

Annie looked up from that, eyes widened a little. "That's a fuck load!"

"Don't… Don't cuss, sweetie."

Annie laughed. "Dad!"

"My baby's all grown up and saying "Fuck", it's weird.", Wrecker joked, and the two giggled a little before returning to their conversation. Wrecker caressed her hand, gently, lovingly. "Annie, please, hear me out. I want you to get married to the man you love, I… I would normally agree with tradition, but I don't think you NEED my blessing, and definitely not Muck's."

He sighed wearily. "No, no, my problem is that Grime is… Well, I don't know if he's ready."

"What do you mean?"

"Grime, well, he's complicated. I'm sure he's told you a little about it, and I know he's a good person, but I also know that like me there are mistakes that haunt him, decisions that destroy his insides, and doubt that refuses to cease. He's only recently realized how wrong his father was, baby!"

Wrecker sighed, feeling bad for bad mouthing the boy he held dearly in his heart. "I don't think he'd ever hurt you. And I'm sure you two are helping each other a lot. But if Grime rushes into this… I'm afraid of what could happen if you two lose each other."

"That's not happening.", Annie said with finality.

"I'm just saying. Grime… He's like me, Annie. He's haunted by his mistakes. And I don't know if those scars have fully healed. I've seen what happens to him when he acts with emotion rather than logic. It backfires…"

_It had been a week, but the effects could still be felt all over the tower._

_Some showed sadness, others showed relief that her influence was finally dimmed, but only one truly understood and felt the loss of Lily Toad._

_And that was her son Grime._

_Wrecker had never seen Grime this way before: At the funeral he was breaking down constantly, berated by his father for acting like a "baby". The tears would not stop flowing down._

_Two days later, however, his mood had seemingly changed into something way different: Rage._

_He began secluding himself, barely speaking to anyone, and flashing incredibly angry eyes at whoever merely glanced at him. For hours the only sounds anyone could hear from his room were those of sword strikes and slashes._

_And Muck seemed to show no signs of concern, worry, or fear._

_Now, Wrecker knew that it wasn't his place to check on the boy, especially now with his mother gone and no longer requesting him. Wrecker had no idea if Muck would be all right with this, if this was ok with Grime, if he was snooping around in business that was not his._

_And once, Wrecker would have just moved on with his job, out of fear that he would end up hurting whoever he was trying to help. After all, that's all he ever seemed capable of doing._

_But somehow, someway, something deep inside him compelled him to go, to go to Grime and just see if he's all right, to let him know he still had a friend._

_Wrecker knew it was a mistake._

_But he was willing to make it if it meant Grime felt just a little better._

_He was willing to risk the rage of Captain Muck if it meant Grime would know he was not alone._

"_Grime…", he whispered softly as he knocked on the door. There was no answer, of course, and Wrecker couldn't hear any sword strikes or slashes. Perhaps Grime was in his bed?_

_Looking right to left to make sure no one was watching him, Wrecker tried once more, despite the voice in his head shouting at him to stop before it was too late, before he made things worse for Grime. "Grime?", he asked once more, just a little louder this time, a little more urgent._

_Still nothing._

_Wrecker sighed, feeling cold and stupid. "I knew this was a bad idea. I'm sorry, I'll go."_

_He began to leave, feeling it a lot easier, a lot lighter on his chest than to stay._

_But Wrecker found his feet stopping and his heart resisting. He looked back with guilt. He had told Grime he believed in him. He had told him that he could see the makings of a great man in him. Could he truly leave him in his hour of need? Was he really just a fare weather friend?_

"_Wrecker, no! You'll wreck things like you always do!", his head shouted, but his heart disagreed._

"_We can't just leave him! Not when he needs someone! And right now, unfortunately, we're the only ones who can help!"_

_Wrecker hesitated, looking back once more._

_He closed his eyes and thought of Grime's tear stricken face._

_A moment later, he was sitting with his back to the door, sighing again, trying to make himself comfortable._

_His head lightly hit the door, and he felt the pain of the collision. Pain. He was so used to it by now._

_Grime wasn't._

_And unlike Wrecker, Grime could have someone hold his hand and tell him it was ok._

_Unlike Wrecker…_

_Grime still had a chance._

"_Quiet night, huh?"_

_Wrecker paused, as if he was waiting for Grime to answer._

"…_Yeah. Quiet."_

_Wrecker took a deep breath and wiped his brow. "I like quiet sometimes. It's nice to be able to slow down and just… Think. No noise, nothin' to do, just you and your soul havin' a little chit chat."_

_A dark chuckle followed that statement. "Of course, for things to be quiet, one must be alone."_

_The clock above Wrecker kept on ticking and tocking. Wrecker observed it, focusing on the wooden cuckoo that would come out and tap every second on the frame. "Bein' alone is like bein' the clock that houses a cuckoo bird. Every second your noggin wants to remind you that you are alone, and not that you're just alone because you happen to be, mind you, but that it's your fault you're alone right now, that you have led to this situation with your actions."_

"…_That you deserve to be alone, and always will be."_

_Wrecker turned a little bit towards the door, directing this specifically towards Grime. "Grime… I know we're not close friends or whatnot. I'm just a guy who your mother happened to trust enough to let me get to know you. And I'm sorry if I'm out of line here."_

_He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on the door, hoping Grime could feel his care radiating from there. "But when I said I believe in who you can become… I meant it."_

_He smiled, thinking back to the last few years. "You've got a real noodle in that head of yours. And you certainly pack a punch, if your teachers are to be believed. And your heart, boy, your heart holds so much room it's basically a 5 star hotel in Newtopia!"_

_Wrecker felt a little embarrassed as he said the next part. "I… I have grown to care for you quite a bit, Grime. In… In fact, I… I can safely say that if I were to ever have a son, I would be darn pleased if he were anythin' like you."_

_Wrecker then backtracked, worried he had fucked up. "I, uh, I hope that's not weird or anythin'. I don't mean to be weird, I just…"_

_He sighed, apologetically. "All I wanna say is that if you need someone to talk to, I'm here, ya know? I didn't have anyone when I was a kid. I don't want you to suffer like I did. Truth is…"_

_Wrecker stared hardly at the door. "…You're better than me. Much better. And I know in my heart, that no matter what happens, you'll get through this."_

"…_I believe in you, Grime."_

_Wrecker finished his little speech, but still there were no words uttered. Wrecker felt a spike of bravery: Perhaps actions would speak louder than words. Perhaps walking into the room to check on him would confirm what he had just said._

_Gulping, he slowly opened the door, bringing in a little light to the darkened room. "Grime, I'm here for you…"_

_But as Wrecker looked inside, he saw the covers spread all over the floor, the bed holding no one at all, and the window hanging open, with a rope tied from the edge of it._

_Wrecker was there for Grime, but Grime as not there at all. He was anywhere but there._

_Wrecker stood there, for a moment, frozen in shock and fear._

_And without a second thought, he ran to Captain Muck's office, to hell with whatever fears he had had just moments before._

_Bursting through the door, Wrecker was panting by the time Muck disinterestedly glared at him, an annoyed tone to his voice. "I do not care for unwanted guests, Wrecker. What is your business here? News from the search for the key?"_

_Wrecker shook his head frantically, struggling to keep his wits about him. "N-No, Sir! It's about Grime, Sir! Your son!"_

"_I am unfortunately well aware of our relation, Wrecker, carry on."_

_Wrecker swallowed his ball of spit and resumed his frightened explanation. "Grime, I, I went to check on him because there were no sounds coming from his room, and, and the window is open, and he's not there, and I think he escaped, Sir!"_

_Muck listened to all of this attentively, and after taking a moment to consider it, waved Wrecker off. "That will be all, Wrecker."_

"…_What?"_

"_I said, "That will be all". Have you forgotten how to take orders, Wrecker, or should I remind you?"_

_Wrecker was incredibly confused by this reaction. "Sir, if he's in the forest, he… He could die! There are wild animals there, and I don't know why he's going there, what if he's running away, or what if he's…"_

_Muck slammed his hands on his desk and gave Wrecker a silently angry stare, one that sent a shiver down Wrecker's spine. "The boy needs to grow up already. If this is what we need to kickstart that process, then so be it. Will that be all?"_

_Wrecker breathed rapidly as his mind raced with thoughts, while Muck waited for his response. He wasn't sure what to do, he flinched at Muck's rage, and he still felt like he was out of line._

_But images, flashes of Grime getting hurt, getting taken, getting killed…_

_Only one person could save him. And even if that person was the worst possible for the job…_

_It was better than no one._

_Grime deserved at least that. At least a try._

"…_Yes. That will be all."_

_And mere minutes later, Wrecker raced through the forest, only one name pulsating in his head._

_Through coarse leaves and stinging nettle, through sharp branches and rough brambles, Wrecker didn't pay attention to the wounds he was collecting, he just kept running and running, screaming Grime's name out, though it felt like he wasn't speaking at all._

_So many horrifying scenarios ran across his head, each one more traumatizing than the last. The pain he could be in… The danger surely lurking around the corner…_

_He would never forgive himself if something happened to Grime._

_He couldn't bear the idea of the boy being hurt even a little._

_After what seemed like hours and hours of traversing, Wrecker finally heard a familiar growl emanating from a praying mantis. Turning around slowly and strategically, his suspicions were sadly proven true: Grime was caught in its grip, fighting to survive._

"_LET ME GO YOU STUPID BUG!", Grime screamed, flailing and scratching, more like a beast than a little boy. His eyes were blood red, and every time he struck the tomato plant it screeched ferociously._

_Wrecker had no time to dwell on those worrying observations, though. Grime had to be saved NOW before he was tomato chow. "Don't worry, Grime, Imma comin'!"_

_Reaching for his sword, he was however met with the disturbing realization he had forgotten his sword._

"_DIE! DIE! DIE!", Grime kept on screaming as he bit and swiped at the tomato monster, but it was losing its effect, and the boy was getting tired._

_Wrecker felt his heart pound like a drum: Grime was in danger, mortal danger, and he had no sword. What could he do? How could he help? There was no way to save him that didn't involve jumping into the belly of the beast with little to no chance of survival or success._

_But it was then that Wrecker realized: He didn't care what happened to him._

_Even if it was only a 1% chance of success, if it was the only way to save Grime, then the only answer was "Yes"._

_Closing his eyes, Wrecker abandoned all doubt, and with a brave leap, he put it all on the line for the boy he had grown to care for as a son._

_It was brutal, bloody, and ugly. Wrecker's costume, which for so long had survived wear and tear, was reaching a point where it's artificial skin and wear and tear were beginning to wane, and the costume would be torn to shreds, and Wrecker's pain would increase tenfold. Every part of his body screamed with pain as he used only his hands and legs to attack the tomato monster, Grime hanging onto dear life._

_Picking Grime up with his hand, Wrecker tossed him gently to the ground, and screamed "RUN!"_

"_What? But you'll die!"_

"_JUST RUN!"_

_Grime, reverting to the ten year old he was, scuttled off in the direction of Toad Tower while Wrecker kept on punching the tomato monster, his knuckles bruised, his face full of scars._

_The Tomato Monster was getting tired of this, and in an attempt to finish it off, opened its mouth to consume The Wrecker._

_But The Wrecker was made of sterner stuff after all. Tired as he was, as close as he felt to death, as easy it seemed to just fall in the beast's mouth and finally die…_

_Wrecker couldn't leave just yet._

"_No. One. Hurts. My. Boy!", he screamed, every period punctuated with a punch, until the Tomato Monster lived no more, and all that was left was the gasping for air lump that was The Wrecker, as he struggled to stay on his feet._

_Grime, peaking from behind a tree, slowly approached the man who had saved his life, the man who was now covered in blood from head to toe, the man who…_

"…_I'm sorry. I know what I said wasn't ok. Please… Don't misunderstand. I just… I came to check on you."_

_Wrecker turned to him, tears in his eyes. "I was… I was afraid that you felt alone. I know what that's like. I don't want anyone to feel like that, least of all you."_

_Grime gulped uneasily and he held The Wrecker's tomato juice and blood covered hand. He scooched closer. "I… I don't think it's wrong, what you said. I… I noticed how kind you are to me, Sergeant Wrecker. I didn't know that… That anyone could ever care for me like that."_

"…"

_Wrecker didn't know what to say, so he merely squeezed the boy's hand._

_But an important question still had to be asked._

"_Grime… Why did you leave? You could have gotten killed! I was so afraid!", Wrecker admitted, struggling to hold back his real emotions. The poor kid, no child should ever face such danger!_

"_I'm sorry, Wrecker, I… I…", Grime started, not knowing how to explain it, when suddenly Wrecker saw a glint from Grime's pocket._

_Grime looked at the glint and back at Wrecker and instantaneously he felt massive shame rise in him. "I… I…"_

"…_You wanted to find them."_

"…_Find who?", Grime asked, as Wrecker's face grew dark and disturbed._

"…_Don't lie to me, Grime. You're no liar. And, even if you came close, you're no killer either."_

"_Tell that to Alexander.", Grime muttered, feeling intense guilt rise as well. He wasn't really going to… Right?_

_Wrecker began to raise his voice, more from alarm than from anger, more from concern than disappointment. "Grime, how did you even think you'd find the one who killed your mother? Did you just think you'd go around and ask who did it? And then what? You'd take revenge?"_

"_Maybe! Maybe… Maybe I should! Maybe they deserve it!", Grime suddenly shouted back, feeling his rage at his mother's killer return. It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair!_

_Wrecker face palmed, getting exasperated. "Grime, you're only ten years old! You wouldn't have made a dent in that bastard's body!"_

"_They killed my mother, Wrecker! And Father… Father says it was a Frog! If I had looked long enough one of them would have been proud enough to confess, and…"_

_Wrecker's eyes widened as he heard what Grime had said. Grime too began to realize what he was saying._

"…_No, Wrecker, it's not like that, I don't really think that…"_

"_You said it, though."_

"_I… I'm sorry, I…"_

_Grime began to cry. "I'm just so confused, Wrecker, Mom says that it's not like that, but Father says it is, and… And I don't want to think one of them is lying! He keeps saying they're monsters, what if… What if they are?"_

_Wrecker clenched his fist as he turned his back on Grime, who kept on weeping, begging for forgiveness. "Wrecker, I… I'm sorry, I got so angry, I wasn't thinking! I… I wouldn't have actually done it, I mean it!"_

"_Grime, the fact that in your head you actually thought for a moment that it was a Frog not because of proof, but because you are told to hate them… That's bad. That's… That's almost as bad as it gets."_

_Wrecker turned around, giving Grime his most serious expression, silencing the boy. "If I told you that I was just going to kill a Toad because… because I was told all Toads were bad, how would that be ok?"_

"_It… It wouldn't…"_

"_So how come Frogs, and Salamanders and Newts get this treatment? Grime? Does that make sense to you? Even if it was a Frog who killed your mother, you can't punish a whole race for the crime of just one!"_

_Grime couldn't believe he had actually considered the idea. His heart ached as he felt the knife in his pocket. He didn't really think that, he just… He was just so confused. His mother said one thing, his father another. Why? Why did they say such things? He didn't really hate Frogs… But his Father kept insisting…_

"_Wrecker… Wrecker I'm sorry… Please… I didn't… My father said… I don't actually think that…"_

"_Then what do you think, Grime? What DO you think? Do you hate Frogs? Do you think that that's bullshit? What? What do you think?!", Wrecker asked, and Grime shivered and sniffled._

"_I… I don't know, Wrecker. I don't know which one of my parents was lying. Everyone but Mom told me the Frogs are dangerous. That they want to kill me, my Father, everyone in our town! They told me that every Frog would rather have me dead! That if they had the chance they would kill me on the spot!"_

_Wrecker stared at him, as he cried from his heart, and deep down Wrecker knew that Grime truly was lost._

_But Grime had to find that path again. Grime had to choose his way._

_Grime needed to finally make a choice._

"…_I'm a Frog, Grime."_

_Grime looked up in shock._

"_I'm a Frog, and I risked my life to save you, and I would do so again, and again, and again. And I would do so because I care for you."_

_Wrecker looked down at him, firm and true, telling him how it is. "Grime, I know deep down you're a good person. I know that deep down you don't really believe all this superior species bullshit they're driving in your head. But you need to begin to answer the important questions: Who are YOU? What do YOU believe in? What are YOU going to do? What is YOUR path?"_

_Wrecker began to walk away, waiting for Grime to follow him. "Find your path, Grime. Choose. Choose to be the good person I know you are. Because right now, with these… These "beliefs", these horrible "beliefs" on other species…"_

"_You're no hero or protector. You're just an oppressor."_

Wrecker finished recounting the event, and feeling somehow heavier than lighter, he rested his head in his hands and sighed. All the pain and the worry flooded back into his heart, and he stared back at Grime, who had his back turned to Wrecker, but was talking an awful long time with the drinks. Wrecker sighed. He hated to speak like this about Grime, because he knew that he wasn't really like that, and not anymore.

But what if he relapsed? What if something went wrong?

Wrecker wasn't a betting man. Unless he was truly sure, he wasn't gonna take a gamble.

So if he had to choose between to potentially painful futures, he'd choose the least painful.

Meanwhile, Annie, who had listened the entire time with a sad but not forlorn face, took a deep breath and clasped her hands together as she looked straight at Wrecker. "Dad… I know that Grime isn't perfect. I know he's made mistakes. And I don't think for a moment that anyone can just change like that, I know he's still recovering."

She kept on, pointing at him, as he kept on just standing there. "But I know that what Grime needs is help. He needs people to believe that he can do it, that he can make it!"

"But to marry him? You've only known each other for about a week!", Wrecker reminded, perhaps a little too critical.

Annie scoffed, brushing him off. "Dad, like, we only knew each other for a week and look at us! And isn't that MY choice?"

"Of course it is!", Wrecker reassured, his voice like an alarm blaring in his head. "I… I wouldn't normally ignore tradition like this, but I don't want to block it or anything! I just… I just want to think before we make such life changing decisions! I just…"

Wrecker sighed. He interlaced his fingers with hers and he gazed into her eyes, a real and pure sadness emanating from them. "Annie, every time I thought that things were gonna be ok, life came and kicked me in the ass. I… I can't let that happen to you, or to Grime. I just… I want to be sure that you two will be safe, that you…"

Wrecker shed a tear and wiped it, and Annie squeezed his hand. "…That you don't lose your happiness like I did."

Annie smiled softly, shaking her head. "Dad, I appreciate this. Really, I do. But you have to at least keep an open mind. You're… Well, you're being very close minded to it so far."

"Just… Give me a chance. Maybe I know what I'm doing for once.", Annie asked, and Wrecker squeezed her hand back and replied "You're a lot smarter than you think, sweetie. But ok. I'll try. I promise."

Smiling at each other, Wrecker and Annie resumed their lunch. Wrecker looked up and saw Annie eating wildly. He suppressed a smile. Annie looked up and tilted her head. "What?"

"…I missed you."

Annie giggled and beamed. "Ditto!"

Grime, meanwhile, hadn't heard the whole conversation as he was ordering.

But he did hear ENOUGH to feel horrible about himself once more. He had never forgotten the mistakes he had once made in the past, the backwards opinions he once held. He was ashamed of them to his core, and he wanted nothing more than to make up for his past.

He really HAD been trying, really really!

"But… Perhaps Wrecker is right. I have been trying for years, but it's been slow. I'm finally taking action, but maybe it's time to do more."

Grime closed his eyes, and he could see the man he once was. Oh how he hated him. Oh how he wished for a chance. Not just for himself. Not just for Annie. But for all the people who should have had his help so long ago.

"Please… Please give me a chance…", he prayed, his eyes wet with tears.

And it was then that a chance presented itself.

"Move, men, move! Step in time! Forwards march!"

From the corner of his eye Grime could spot a regiment marching past the Inn. "That's odd. I don't remember sending out any regiments to patrol the border."

Departing his stool, Grime approached the regiment with a raised eyebrow, curious as to what was going on. Perhaps something was afoot? He'd have to warn Annie and Wrecker if that was the case.

The moment he stepped out the entire regiment, excepting the sergeant heading it, bowed down in fear and respect, some visibly shaking at the image of the son of Captain Muck. Grime frowned at this show of "respect".

The Sergeant, seemingly as annoyed as Grime, crossed his arms and put on airs. "Oh, why, good afternoon, my lieutenant! What brings you to the inn?"

"I was, um, just having some lunch, but I was puzzled at the deployment of a border patrol, Sergeant, if I am being honest.", Grime replied, scratching his chin. The weapons carried by the patrol were not army regulations. "And I see you have made a mistake, we don't carry spiked clubs, or bayonets in patrol! We rarely do in battle, if memory serves…"

The Sergeant seemed to be sweating profusely now, and he began to stammer and sputter. "Uh, oh, well, there is news of some… Dangerous, yes, DANGEROUS terrorists coming in from, um, the south! We want to make sure that we're properly armed, is all!"

Grime's face expressed much doubt. "Sergeant, I may not be my father, but I DO know my army regulations, AND news of such importance. If there WAS a terrorist brigade coming in, I would not only have heard, I would have issued a lot more than one single patrol."

Grime stepped closer, eyeing the Sergeant's face. He could see the fear in his eyes. Grime hated it, but… Perhaps he could use it in his favor for once.

Perhaps, like at the restaurant, he could use the bad lemons he received to make some good lemonade.

Puffing up his chest and crossing his arms, Grime made himself into an imposing figure, and he stared down at the Sergeant with the authority he truly held, making most of the soldiers shake in their boots. "What is your true mission, Soldier?"

"…I am not… Not in a position to tell…", The Sergeant mumbled out, but Grime ordered again, adding a little bark to his voice. "I will not repeat myself, WHAT is your true missions, Soldier?!"

"I… I…"

Grime, realizing he had to put in some extra, stomped his foot and demanded once more. "THAT is an order, Sergeant! Unless you want to know what I'm TRULY capable of…"

That made the Sergeant spill the beans. The son of Muck would surely not be merciful. "I… We… We are…"

Resigned to his fate, the Sergeant closed his eyes and confessed. "We are going off to Newtopia to wipe out parts of the Frog population there."

Grime tried to hide the surprise in his face. If he showed some sort of weakness, he would lose his chance. "In all honestly, I probably shouldn't be surprised. My father, his men, the people of this town, they will do anything to hurt the Frogs."

"Well… I guess I'll just have to stop that, now won't I?", Grime thought to himself, and he placed a hand on the Sergeant's head, and looked into his eyes with a fire that burned bright and true. "As your Commanding officer, I order you and all your men to go home and never return to this tower. You are hereby relieved of duty."

"But… Captain Muck specifically said…"

Grime stared deeply into the Sergeant's soul and nearly growled. "But Muck isn't here, now is he? In his absence… I am in charge. And I order you to get out of my way…"

"Before I get you out of it permanently."

That was it. Fearing for their lives, the entire regiment abandoned their weapons and dashed towards Toad Town, leaving only Grime, who for once, felt just a little bit proud of himself.

"There's still much work to be done… But it's a start.", he whispered to himself, and he let himself crack the smallest of smiles.

Finally…

A little progress.

Suddenly, as he turned around, Grime saw that Annie was signaling him to come. "Be still, my beating heart.", Grime said to his heart as he walked to her. How could she make him feel like that just by smiling as he came?

"Grime, great news! Percy and Braddock have the information we need!", Annie informed excitedly, clearly pumped for adventure. She pretend to box the air. "No bad guys are getting past THIS girl!"

"My hero.", Grime quipped, but truthfully he thought that. He held her hand delicately. She was so strong, and so soft… How could anyone be so perfect?

How could anyone make him feel like this?

"Maybe they have our information. Let's not raise our hopes up, cause they just might CRASH AND BURN AND MAKE US QUESTION OUR EXISTENCE!", Wrecker suddenly shouted, and Grime and Annie stared at him quizzically.

Wrecker chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "…Pardon my minor nervous breakdown."

Wrecker turned away and took a deep breath to calm himself down, but the anxiety still screamed for attention. This was usually the part where it all went wrong. Would it once more?

How could he stop what he didn't know?

Percy and Braddock, meanwhile, were seated at Wrecker and Annie's tables, wearing sunglasses and trenchcoats.

"…Subtlety. It's a lost art.", Wrecker quipped, Annie and Grime chuckling.

"Listen, man, you want your info or not? I have places to go, people to see!", Percy replied in a grizzly fashion, and Braddock sheepishly smiled.

"I apologize for my partner's behavior, he has a tendency to go method."

"They took my family, Braddock! And they will know pain."

"And I thought I was a crazy kid when I was young.", Annie said, and Wrecker raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you tell me you used to hit flies with bats to make graffiti?"

"That's perfectly normal, ask anyone, and by anyone, I mean me."

Percy slammed his hand on the table. "Can we get a move on?"

"Of course, of course.", Wrecker replied, and the trio sat down as Percy and Braddock began to explain.

"All right, so my says that if you go into the hallway, there's a painting of the Captain himself. If you remove it from its place…"

Braddock looked left and right to make sure no one else was listening, and leaned in to whisper in their ears. "There is a secret passage, and in that secret passage there's a dungeon, a treasury, and a red room. That's the one you want."

Wrecker's eyes widened, as did Grime's. "Father never told me about any such thing!"

"This runs deep, Grime. This is serious. If you've been left out, he's hiding something."

Grime nodded, but he was clearly a little scared. His father's behavior had become more transparent as of late now that Grime was thinking clearly. He showed zero concern for his men, and he was sending a regiment to wipe out frogs in Newtopia, and that's just the one Grime found out about!

How dark was this secret?

Annie, meanwhile, was optimistic about their chances. "Ok, so we just need to go in there and there should be something about the box?", she asked, rearing to go.

"Exactly!", Replied Braddock with a smile. "I think it might be some kind of book!"

"All right then, let's go!", Annie exclaimed as quietly as she could, and she began to walk out of the inn and towards the tower.

Wrecker and Grime followed suit, one still afraid of what fate could befall them, the later now feeling better about himself.

But all three prayed that the intel was right, or else everyone would truly be in danger.

"Coast is clear."

Wrecker looked back at Annie and Grime, who were now quite far away, three hallways back, to be clear. Annie tried to whisper in a way that someone three hallways forwards could hear, which was no easy feat, mind you. "Um… What?"

Wrecker face palmed and pointed at the area around him. "Coast is clear.", he whispered again, a little harshly.

"Toast is here? Did we order any?", Grime asked, and Annie shrugged with her hands.

"Coast is clear! Frogdamn it!", Wrecker shouted, frustrated. He had to be more covert, but his patience had run out a little.

Annie and Grime, startled, tip toed quickly towards him, shushing each other and Wrecker.

Wrecker grumbled. "Finally. Now stay back a little."

"Dad, come on!", Annie protested, sounding tired of this shit. "There is NOTHING ahead of us! It's literally just hallways!"

"Well, not literally, there are also paintings, and wallpaper, and there's a suit of armor there…", Grime corrected, only for Annie and Wrecker to raise their eyebrows at him. He chuckled awkwardly. "Um… Never mind."

Wrecker scoffed and shook his head, a migraine coming on. He could just see everything going to shit. "Look, you can stick closer, but be careful! There could be booby traps everywhere!"

"Heh. Booby.", Annie thought, laughing to herself, and they began to get a move on.

The tower's hallways were really as empty as Annie described: Sure, there was a pretentious and grandiloquent painting of Muck here and there, a rusty, dusty suit of armor "guarding" the halls, but outside of that, there was nothing but grey walls and metaphorically blood stained floors.

It wasn't even that long of a trip, but it felt like it as they approached their destination: The second biggest portrait in the tower, the official family portrait.

As they reached it, Grime took a moment to stare at what was supposed to be a moment in time for a family that lived and loved: Muck, the father, standing tall and proud, an imposing figure even when he smiled; Lily, the mother, wearing a smile that Grime could now see was uneasy, unnatural, the only genuine bone in her body situated in her hand as she caressed her son; And of course the son, Grime, standing as he was requested to, but wearing a smile that was clearly genuine. Grime wondered if perhaps it was because for once the family was all together and no one was shouting or hurting the other.

"But that too was fake."

Wrecker and Annie stared at Grime for a moment as he took a deep breath and stared at the painting with regret of years reflecting in his eyes. "I guess it's only fitting that this painting hides a dark secret and a mountain of lies."

"After all, this painting holds the biggest lie: That my Father ever loved me."

Annie squeezed his hand, and Wrecker placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and, making sure no one was coming from their right or left, they all lifted the painting together to uncover the…

"Safe?!", Wrecker exclaimed, struggling to believe their misfortune. Instead of an entrance, they were met with cold, hard steel, and a daunting code to crack.

"Oh, Frog! That could be any combination! We don't have that kind of time!", Annie exclaimed, feeling a panic rising too.

Grime looked at his two alarmed friends, and then back at the safe. "Annie's right, we can't bank on luck here. We have to crack this safe right away."

That word, crack, gave Grime some inspiration. He wasn't just a good thinker when he put his mind to it, but he had some power in his corner. Perhaps… If he tried hard enough…

"Maybe it's something egotistical, like his birthday, or the amount of muscles he has…", Annie offered, as she paced around the hall to figure out the puzzle.

"Well, until Grime enlightens us about that asshole's exercise regimen, I'm trying every combination I can! If I can do it fast enough, maybe, just maybe…", Wrecker started, already placing in 0-0-0, 0-0-1, and 0-0-2, when suddenly, Grime ran headfirst into the safe, making Wrecker jump out of the way and gasp.

"Grime!", Wrecker shouted, rubbing his sore hand. "You could have hurt yourself! Are you ok?"

Grime shushed him, and pointed at the safe, that looked properly dented. "My father may have not loved me, but he made me strong. He's gonna see what happens when that's turned against him."

Wrecker, still concerned, nodded with uncertainty. "I'm taking over if it takes too long."

Annie was also worried, and she was quick to kiss his already hurt head. "For luck.", she added, blushing slightly.

Grime looked at the two of them, and then at the painting that was lying on the floor.

And slowly he smiled, as he realized that his family wasn't fake.

It had just taken him a while to find them.

Feeling his resolve solidify next to his strength, Grime ran again and completely demolished the safe this time around, uncovering the entrance.

Wrecker and Annie quickly ran in and placed the painting back in place with the hope that it would cover them for now.

Turning to Grime, they assisted him up, as he breathed heavily, but smiled easily.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt? Do that again and I'll… Pout really hard!", Wrecker stated, while Grime laughed it off.

"I'm more than all right, Wrecker! Now, come on! Let's keep going!", Grime cried, and he and Annie began to advance quickly down the hall, carefully leaping over any possible obstacles and trip wires they could find.

"Wait, hold up!", Wrecker called after them, concern rising like the waves in the sea. He could see a million horrible possibilities, and he had to ensure none of them happened. "You know that this place is full of…"

Wrecker then tripped on one of the trip wires and fell on his face. "…Traps…"

Annie and Grime quickly turned back, fear stricken, and right on time, two booby traps activated in the middle of the stony dungeon they were traversing through: From the left, where Wrecker was, a flap door on the ceiling opened, and a giant boulder came out, rolling towards Wrecker at top speed.

On the right, the floor ahead of Annie and Grime had opened up, revealing a serious of sharp spikes and seemingly bottomless pits. Even the simplest mistake could lead to a fall, and most probably death. There was seemingly no way to get through.

"Oh, great, great! Just swell! NOW how are we gonna get outta this mess?!", Wrecker complained, heaving as he tried to keep the gargantuan boulder up. His patience was worn thin as it is, but now he had fucked up once more, and his family was once more in danger.

Grime looked around the dungeon, but all he could see were walls with chains attached to them. "We can't be stuck, we can't!"

"…And we won't!", Annie, who had been measuring the distance, suddenly announced, and with an agile leap, she shot her tongue at the roof, sticking to it and hanging over the halfway point to death.

Both Wrecker and Grime exhibited concern, which didn't help Wrecker, who could feel the rock gaining ground on him. "Annie!"

Closing her eyes to focus, knowing the distance by heart, Annie began swinging back and forth. Annie's common sense and quick thinking on the spot had always helped her, but with her added agility and her new found confidence, she was unstoppable.

For once not grounded by her lack of confidence, Annie swung back and forth, and, with a smile, stuck the landing, now safe and secure on the other side of the room. She took a little bow. "Abra cadabra, take THAT Gabby Ferrara!"

Wrecker and Grime blinked, confused.

"…Gabby was a bitch where I'm from."

"Ah, that makes sense.", Wrecker replied.

"Valid.", Grime nodded.

"But how are we… Oh fuck this is hard, how are we gonna get all the way over there, Annie?", Wrecker asked, worry flaring once again. Annie was smart and strong, but if she got hurt…

"No problem!", Annie replied, and she opened her mouth and shot out her tongue at Grime.

Grime looked at her tongue, that was now stuck to his hand. He was sweating, and looked back at Wrecker and then at her. "Annie, shouldn't we wait until your Dad goes?"

Annie shook her head and tried to speak through her now muffled voice. "Dude, no! Like, hold onto my tongue and I'll send you back here to me!"

"That's mighty risky, Annie! Can you handle that kind of weight? No offence, Grime, I don't mean it like that.", Wrecker raised a doubt, and Grime waved him off. "None taken!"

"Dad, I worked on a farm my entire life. This tongue could pull a boat if it wanted to!"

Wrecker hesitated again, but he didn't have much of a choice right now. The boulder was still putting pressure on his arms and legs, and after the last few battles, Wrecker's age was catching up to him. "All right, but make it snappy! No lollygagging, sweetie!"

"Roger that, Dad!", Annie saluted, and, with Grime how holding onto her tongue tight, she sent him flying towards her, landing mostly safely on her body.

Looking at each other face to face, Annie smirked flirtatiously. "We should meet each other like this more often."

Grime shyly smiled. "Yeah…"

"If you two love birds don't mind, I'm sort of getting crushed over here!", Wrecker cried out, as he felt his knees begin to shake heavily. His arms couldn't hold on much longer…

Grime got off of Annie, and Annie leapt back to her feet and readied her tongue. But there was a problem. "Dad, I need you to come closer, my tongue can't go that far!"

Wrecker looked back and forth in fear. She was right, but how could he? He wasn't strong enough. His knees buckled to the ground, and he felt the boulder come closer and closer to killing him.

"I… I can't… Quite…"

Grime and Annie both looked at him with massive anxiety. Annie could feel her heart pounding in her ears, Grime could feel his skin go pale. Wrecker wasn't as strong as he was, and if he couldn't push it back.

"We should go back to him!", Annie cried out, perhaps a little too loudly. One could hear the nerves shooting in her brain, her fight or flight response triggering. "If we all push the boulder…"

"No!", Wrecker shouted defiantly. "If you do that, you might fall into the spikes or pits next time! We can't take that risk!"

"So how will you get out? You're being smashed!", Annie cried, already feeling tears entering her eyes. No… Not him… Not her father…

Wrecker could hear it in her voice. He could see the fear in Grime's eyes.

He knew that other kids, other poor families were depending on him.

He couldn't… He couldn't give up.

Not this time.

For once, The Wrecker had to succeed.

Just once, The Wrecker had to persevere.

To be a determinator.

Feeling a second wind coming, Wrecker began to slowly stand up. His knees bent in the right way, and his arms began to slowly lift the boulder higher and higher.

"He's… He's doing it!", Grime commented when he realized what was happening, and Annie brightened up.

"Of course he does! He's my dad!"

Wrecker, breathing heavily, felt the love in his heart surge, and with another burst of power, fully in control, he turned around and began to roll the boulder towards the holes in the floor.

It could only cover half of them, but it meant that Annie could easily tongue him over to her side, and so she did, Wrecker taking a moment to catch his breath again.

"…Thanks, baby."

Annie hugged him as he regained his composure. "I'm just happy you're safe, Dad!"

Shaking his head, Wrecker pointed forwards. "All right, let's hurry up! We can't lose any more time!"

"He's right! Let's finish this!", Grime agreed, and the trio ran down the dungeon, making sure not to fall for anymore traps.

Competently reaching the end of the hall, they saw two doors: One to the right that was painted yellow, another painted red.

"If one is the treasury, than it must be the yellow one.", Grime pointed out, and Annie and Wrecker stroked their chins in thought.

"It can't be THAT easy, can it?", Wrecker said, and Annie nodded. "I feel like there's gotta be more. Like some spooky ass monster, or an SAT test."

"Or a spooky ass SAT test. With teeth and stuff.", Grime proposed.

"Seems likely. We better brace ourselves.", Wrecker stated, and, raising an arm to block their faces, they opened the red door and let out a battle cry to face the…

Books?

"Wait, what?", Wrecker exclaimed, confused, and Annie and Grime followed suit. Instead of some deadly trap, or an evil beast, what they saw was a red room, with a simple meeting table to sit at and discuss issues, a few windows, and towering over them, dozens and dozens of book cases, rows and rows of them, like the world's largest library compressed into an uncomfortably tiny space.

It was just miles and miles of books, from ancient manuscripts that would surely dissolve in a touch, to large, cumbersome almanacs that would take years to read through.

"That guide could be anywhere!", Wrecker said, and he felt his head hurt from all the possibilities.

"We have no title, no author, not even a clue as to what the cover looks like!", Grime added, biting his nails.

"And the clock is ticking, guys! It's not like we have time to go through it all!", Annie finished, looking behind her back for signs of an enemy.

The trio all gulped in unison: How could they possibly solve this conundrum?

Grime began to pace the room, as did Annie, both of them speaking quickly and in alarm, searching for a solution. "OK SO WHAT DO WE KNOW ABOUT THE BOOK? WE KNOW IT'S SOME SORT OF GUIDE, MAYBE THE BOOK IS RED LIKE THE ROOM? THERE HAS TO BE A REASON WHY THIS ROOM IS SO RED! IT WAS SURELY WRITTEN BY A TOAD, MAYBE MUCK? OR MAYBE SOME ANCESTOR?"

Wrecker struggled to think with all the noise, or the fact that Annie and Grime were just walking all around, stepping onto the table and knocking into chairs. But it was when Annie mentioned Ancestor that Wrecker was able to remember the story he had heard just a few days ago.

"Of course! It's so obvious!", Wrecker cried out, and both Annie and Grime stared at Wrecker in surprise, stopping their constant chatter to listen. "Huh?"

Wrecker, excited, began to explain. "When I was searching for a place to keep the box safe, and met the Order, they told me about the toad who created the box!"

"Dang, that could be it, Dad!", Annie cried out, and she got herself ready to find the right section with the right letter.

Wrecker, however, than got a little uneasy as he remembered who the author was. "Um, I do have to add that… Um… Well, you see…"

"Yeah?", Grime asked, confused.

Wrecker sighed. "There's no easy way to say this. Grime, the toad who created the box is your distant distant ancestor, Slimes Croaker, or more specifically, Captain Claws."

Grime's eyes widened, for just a moment. He had heard tales of his ancestor Claws, but none mentioned a box of such destructive power. "…I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Just disappointed at my family once more."

Wrecker, not sure at first what to say, simply placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, before adding "Well… At least be happy that you're nothing like them."

Grime's surprise was soon drowned out by his smile. "Thank you, Wrecker.", he said gratefully.

Wrecker smiled at his friend, his son, in a sense. "Any time."

"Found it!", Annie suddenly cried out, and Wrecker and Grime nodded at each other and dashed to where she was, hanging off the 'C' section of the first row, her tongue stuck to the ceiling. "Here you go!", she muffled out, and she threw the book, socking Grime in the face.

"Whoops! Sorry, Grime!", Annie called out, and Grime flashed a thumbs up. "It's fine! Only my pride got hurt!"

Wrecker took the book from the now rising Grime, and the three of them began to read, Grime skimming pages as fast as he can. "This is just mechanical stuff, propaganda, more propaganda, a list of ways to torture someone named Thorn, yada, yada, yada…"

Grime tried to go through it as fast as he could, until he finally stumbled onto a page inscribed with strange runes. "What's that?", Annie asked, pointing at the runes.

"Ancient Toad writing. How strange. That hasn't been used since before the times of the Captains! Or even before that, now that I think about it! It's one of the earliest languages known to Toad! I only learned of it because I was bored and hung out in the library a lot!", Grime explained, reading the code.

"What does it say? Anything about some kind of sword that can destroy the box? Maybe a spell?", Wrecker asked, hopeful.

Grime's eyes went over each word, analyzing all the meanings, before he gasped and looked at them with urgency. "The Box… The runes on the box, the… The illustrations…"

"Yeah, what about them? All I can remember is that they show a Toad and a Frog.", Wrecker thought back.

"Exactly! Whatever that means, that's the key! That, and preparing a spell powerful enough to destroy the box without destroying Amphibia, but it says here it would take a year to conjour!"

The trio looked at each other. The solution, the key to saving Amphibia… It was in their hands.

"I wonder why Claws would have that written down.", Annie asked, confused.

"Perhaps he wanted to make sure no one ever uses it after him.", Wrecker offered, and Grime nodded. "That sounds about right."

"Well, now all we need to do is…", Wrecker started, but as he did, Grime leaned his hand on the shelf that had held the book, accidentally pressing a secret red button that hid on said shelf.

A loud, piercing alarm played.

"What the fuck?!", Annie shouted, jumping in the air, while Wrecker, panicking, looked back and saw that Grime was leaning on the button.

Lost in the heat of the moment and the burning paranoia he felt, Wrecker finally cracked.

"How could you?!", Wrecker shot coldly and angrily at Grime, who, suddenly realized he had pressed the button by accident, waved his arms in shock. "Wrecker, wait, it's not what you think…"

"Of course it's what I think!", Wrecker shouted, stepping closer to Grime, disappointment and rage emanating from his eyes. "You just couldn't handle it, could you? You couldn't leave your father behind, you couldn't just make a choice for once!"

"Dad, what are you talking about? Grime would never betray us!", Annie retorted, outraged at the concept. Grime looked forlorn, guilty even though he hadn't done anything. "Wrecker, I swear, I… I…"

Wrecker, however, was raving, his eyes clearly crazed, and he stared into Grime's eyes with unparalleled anger. "How long were you planning this? How long were you planning to hurt my daughter? Were we even FRIENDS?!"

"Dad, stop!", Annie shouted, pulling Wrecker away, as Grime looked away with shame he didn't have to feel.

"I knew this would happen! It always does!", Wrecker shouted, his anger beginning to be replaced with despair, hot tears starting to stream out of his eyes.

"What do you mean?!", Annie shouted, getting tired of this.

"That I would fail again! That I would trust the wrong person! It happens every time, every time I think I'm safe, the people I love are safe, something goes wrong and it's my fault for not seeing it!"

"Dad, he didn't betray is, get it in your head!"

"Annie, don't you get it?! Now both of you are gonna lose each other, all because I didn't do this myself! I should never have let you help me, I should never have put you in harm's way! But I did, because I'm a bad father! I'm a Wrecker, like my father always said I was!", he screamed, his voice getting hoarse, his face filled with tears.

He fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. "I failed you… I failed you again… I should have done more… Should have seen this coming…"

Annie and Grime looked at each other, and then back at Wrecker. Annie, knowing what she had to do, leant down and embraced Wrecker.

"Stay away from me. I'll only make it worse."

"Dad… Dad, he made a mistake. You know better than that."

"No I don't. I always fuck up. I always trust the wrong person."

"You trust me."

Wrecker slowly looked up, lip trembling. He silently listened now, recognizing the point she made.

"Dad… Dad, you made mistakes. It's ok. Just like Grime, it was just a few mistakes. I know you never meant to hurt anyone. I know you're trying to be better.", Annie said, caressing his head, enveloping her in her warmth.

"I'm… I'm supposed to keep you safe, now they're gonna hurt you, stop your wedding…"

"I chose to help. I made this choice. As did Grime. It's not your fault. And if you never let us try, how are we ever gonna survive out there without you?"

Wrecker slowly nodded, sniffling. "I guess… I guess that's true…"

Annie smiled softly, giving back to Wrecker the love and care he had given her. "You helped us a lot, Dad. It's ok. When we work together, we can't fail. One day, Grime and I will be fine without you. But we're ok with your help. Just… If you want us to be happy, you have to let us try."

"…I'm sorry."

"It's ok. You only did it because you love us."

Wrecker looked up at Grime and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Grime. I… I should have had more faith in you. I just want you not to lose like I did."

Grime, who had been silent the entire cooldown, walked slowly over to Wrecker and placed a hand on his head. "Wrecker… You have always had faith in me. I understand why you panicked. I understand your fears. I promise you… I won't let you down."

Annie and Grime wrapped their arms around Wrecker, and Wrecker let himself smile for a moment. He had been so afraid that his family wouldn't be happy, that they would be hurt, that he stopped them from doing just that. He had been so worried he'd fail them that he almost did.

All he wanted was for them to be safe and sound. If the way was to help them rather than protect them…

Perhaps this was the way.

"How touching."

Wrecker, Grime and Annie all turned around and gasped, as an old and slimy Toad with greying ginger hair sneered at them, standing upright, wearing a slick black uniform.

"We really forgot about the alarm, didn't we?", Annie pointed out, feeling sheepish.

"I mean, we were havin' a moment.", Wrecker replied.

The Toad Officer walked slowly and methodically towards them, enjoying every second he held their fates in his palms. "Well, well, well, if it isn't The Wrecker."

Wrecker stood up to stare him eye to eye. He was afraid, but he held his ground.

"I always felt you wouldn't be able to resist. Once a frog, always a frog, I see."

He momentarily glanced at Annie, who had her fists clenched, ready to kick butt if she needed too, before looking at Wrecker again.

"The Captain will be more than happy to punish you and this pathetic monster by your side."

"Say that to my face, asshole!"

Wrecker raised his right arm, blocking Annie from the Officer. "Leave her out of this. This was my mistake."

"Dad, no!", Annie objected, fear in her eyes at losing her father.

"Just take me instead, Officer.", Wrecker stated with finality, refusing to let his daughter be hurt.

"With pleasure. Your assistance in stopping these filthy frogs is most appreciated, My Prince.", The Officer said to Grime, who was surprised at the assertion.

Wrecker didn't say anything. Least he could do was not get Grime in trouble for what he didn't do.

But as Grime looked at Annie and Wrecker, and then at his own hands, he narrowed his eyes, and looked up at the Officer, an aura of resolve rising around him.

"No."

The Officer turned, surprised at the statement. "No? What do you mean, My Prince?"

"Don't punish them. Don't arrest them. Don't kill them. Don't harm a single hair on their heads."

Wrecker and Annie stared at Grime, confused at what he was doing. The Officer was even more so. "I apologize, My Prince, but do you not want the culprits to be punished?"

"I do. But they're not the culprits."

He presented his hands in surrender, his heart set. "I am."

Everyone in the room reacted with shock at this statement, as Grime went to his knees and offered his wrists for arrest. The tension could be cut with a knife.

"This… This is preposterous! You must be joking!", The Officer cried out, trying to understand what madness this was.

"You can't give up, Grime!", Annie cried out, terrified of what could happen to her love.

"Grime, what are you doing?", Wrecker asked, lost at this culmination of events.

Grime stared intently at the Officer and spoke with acid and venom, abandoning his father's ways. "My father, you, all you leaders of Toad Town… You're the real monsters. You are trying to kill The Frogs, The Newts and The Salamanders, all because you think you're superior. This is not the way. If this is who we are, we don't deserve to be the line!"

Grime spilled his heart out, finally joining the stance true to his soul, finally expressing what he truly felt inside. "I want to protect Amphibia, not control it. That's why I tried to destroy the box. That's why I betrayed my father. That's why I want the throne as soon as possible, so I can do what my father should have done. That's who I am."

He looked back at Wrecker and nodded his head. "I… I made a choice."

Wrecker's eyes flashed with realization, and then with pride. He smiled at his boy. Grime smiled back, before the Officer raised him up and growled.

"Your father will have much to say to you."

As he said that, however, Wrecker got another realization. Looking around him as fast as he could, he saw a part of the wall he could realistically ram into.

And he did just that, tearing a hole in the tower, bricks falling down to the ground below.

"What the hell is he doing?!", The Officer shouted, as Grime looked in alarm. Annie ran up to the now hurt Wrecker, bleeding from his left eye, lying in pain on the floor.

"Dad! Dad, are you ok?!", Annie cried out, feeling his face for any cuts.

"My eye sight was getting worse anyways. I'm sure it will be fine.", Wrecker reassured her, before whispering to her "Take Grime, go to Wartwood, find a Mrs. Sadie Croaker and follow her to the Order's HQ with the guide. Quickly!"

"But… But what about you?", Annie asked, and Wrecker shushed her.

"I'll be fine, because you'll be fine. I trust you. I helped. Now go and be amazing, like I know you'll be."

Annie laughed in relief, wiped the tears from her face, and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, baby."

Annie then ran to the Officer, who was trying to restrain Grime, and with a flip kicked him to the ground. She raised Grime to his feet.

"We're running."

"Ok!", Grime said, confused but willing to listen. He and Annie bolted out the hole and landed mostly safely on the ground, guide in Annie's hands. They waved to Wrecker and kept on running.

Wrecker stared at them with a warm smile as The Officer, standing up, stomped his foot and dragged Wrecker with him. "Fine! If I can't have him, I'll have you! Muck will deal with you!"

As Wrecker got dragged away, and the Officer ordered some soldiers to chase Grime and that frog girl he's with, the Officer looked down at Wrecker and sneered. "I hope you're proud, traitor."

Wrecker, eyes almost shut, smiled wryly. "…I sure am."

"And that's what happened, Captain Muck. These… These traitors have turned your son, one way or another."

Wrecker had been in Muck's quarters many times. Usually it was because he was being given a mission, once or twice he had come there to deliver some news.

This was the first time he had been there strictly to be reprimanded, maybe even punished.

And Wrecker doubted it was a slap on the wrist and a stern talking off to.

So far he couldn't see much of it, as The Officer had him on his knees, his head forced to look down at the floor. It was hurting his neck, but he couldn't really voice dissatisfaction right now.

Muck, meanwhile, was uncharacteristically silent. Wrecker could barely hear his breathing, let alone his contempt. He couldn't tell, but it sounded like he hadn't even risen from his seat. What was going on?

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, but was really only a minute and a half, Muck broke the silence with a voice that sounded jagged like glass. "…Raise him up."

The Officer did as he was told, and Wrecker, shaking his head to regain composure, his sight a little blurry thanks to the damage he took earlier, was face to face with Captain Muck, the Toad who had turned him into a tool for his own gains, the Toad who had made Wrecker fight for the wrong side, the Toad who had hurt Grime so badly.

"Sergeant.", Muck responded calmly. Odd. Was he perhaps trying not to come off as outraged?

"…Muck.", Wrecker responded, hate underlining every syllable.

The Officer smacked the back of Wrecker's head, making Wrecker disoriented again. "You will refer to him as "Captain", traitor!"

"No need. He may call me by my name.", Muck said, quietly, firmly. Something in his voice just kept confusing Wrecker. It wasn't angry, as much as it was clear. It sounded like Muck was… At peace, with something?

Wrecker had no idea how powerful Muck was, but he felt like he just might find out now. He hoped he could hold on long enough in a fight with him.

"Or at least… At least go out swinging for the right side."

Muck had his back turned on The Officer and Wrecker. He didn't say anything for another minute, just stared out of his window, at the long plains and hills that led to Toad Town. He sighed, a long, quiet sigh, and then he turned around to them again.

"…Leave us."

The Officer blinked in confusion. "How come?"

"I want to be alone with The Wrecker."

"Ok, Sir.", the Officer replied, and he marched out, saluting all the way.

The door closed, and Muck stared into Wrecker's eyes, and Wrecker did the same to him. There were no words, no actions, no hush breaths.

Just two men, alone in a room, a million degrees of separation between them.

"…I would like you to repeat what Grime had said back in the office. I want to clarify that those were his exact words."

Wrecker found the request a little odd, but he complied anyway. Attempting to remember, he looked up at the ceiling a little. "Um… He said that me and Annie shouldn't be punished, arrested, killed, or even have a hair on our head touched."

Muck nodded slowly, hands behind his back. "And then he went off to find a way to destroy the box, to ensure the equality of all species?"

"Yes."

Muck turned around and looked out the window once more. His hands shook, only a little, but still. The rage inside him, it burned like the deadliest fire. If he could, he would have killed Wrecker in every way he could consider, until all that would be left was the blood on his knuckles.

"Everything I have worked for… Everything my ancestors worked for…"

Wrecker didn't understand what was going on, but he had to give Grime and Annie enough time to survive to find a way to destroy the box. "Look, I'm the one in charge of this rebellion. Your quarrel is with me, not Grime, not my daughter."

Wrecker was almost begging now for this. "Take me. Take me instead!"

Muck, with another sharp sigh, turned around and shook his head. "You do not understand, Wrecker."

This pissed Wrecker off. If he was gonna fail, he was the only one going down. "No, listen to me, you asshole! You kill me, I'm responsible for this! You touch Grime or Annie and I swear I'll resurrect myself and… And kill you as a ghost, or somethin'!"

"No, you don't understand!", Muck growled, before calming himself down and taking back control. "What I mean is… I couldn't even hurt Grime or you if I wanted to."

"Liar. I know what you did to him. And I stayed quiet because I thought that's how things go. But now that I know… You can bet I'll make you feel what he felt, you son of a bitch.", Wrecker said, with a rage only a parent could feel for their child.

"I can't hurt you or Grime…", Muck continued, ignoring his threat. "Because I am under order not to."

THIS made Wrecker stop talking, and instead, his jaw dropped. "Under order? YOU'RE in charge!"

"Not anymore.", Muck replied non-chalantly, closing the curtains on his window, and turning around to face Wrecker once more. His voice was calm, but his eyes were clearly reflecting the madness of a man whose plans had all died out of reach. "Grime ordered for you not to be hurt, or killed, or arrested, or punished. He has chosen to destroy the Box."

"…And?!", Wrecker asked, frustrated, clearly tired from a long day too. "Look, man, if you're gonna kill me, just do it, enough with this mystery bullshit!"

Muck closed his eyes, rubbed the creases in his forehead, and finally spoke again. "Toad Law states that once an heir has reached maturity, at eighteen years of age, any order of theirs is law, and they can effectively succeed onto the throne with merely a word. His orders mean that I cannot do anything to you, to your… Daughter, or to him, since he has chosen to go and destroy the box. And since he wants the throne as soon as possible… It is his when he comes back."

Wrecker's eyes widened in shock, as the monumental words circled his head. Grime… By making the choice… Grime had just saved Amphibia. He was in charge.

"I… I can't believe it.", Wrecker thought, as he realized that everyone in Amphibia was saved. Everyone was safe.

And while a part of him felt proud of himself, and a part felt so relieved for the innocent people Muck could have hurt, his eyes flashed with pride and joy most at the fact that it was his daughter and the boy he cared for so deeply who had saved Amphibia.

"Well… Whaddaya know?", he thought to himself, feeling a glow in his heart. Was this…

Happiness?

Muck, however, was less pleased. Not able to do a single thing, totally out of control, Muck had done what no Toad Captain had done before: Lost.

He stared at Wrecker with a hate incomparable to most. "…Congratulations, Wrecker. You doomed this land with your false views. Now the weak will rule the earth and send us all astray."

His voice got rougher as he went as close as he could to hurting Wrecker without hurting him, clenching his fist and nearly spitting on his face. "You turned my own son against me."

Wrecker once, would have cowered down, or looked away, or stammered.

But Wrecker swallowed down his fear and stared straight into Muck's eyes, his soul quiet, a truth leaving his mouth.

"…No, Muck. You've done that yourself."

As Wrecker began to address Muck, Annie and Grime had embarked a carriage and were trying to lose the soldiers pursuing them.

"They're gaining on us! What do we do?", Grime cried out, as rain began to fall on them, and he prayed inside for their Snail to move faster.

Annie, popping her head out to look behind them, saw the Toad Soldiers ride their snails and aim their spears and bows and arrows at them. "I don't know, Dude! If only we had some kind of…"

Suddenly, Annie looked down and saw that peeping from inside the carriage was a wooden slingshot.

Her eyes flashed with inspiration.

Muck eyes flashed with outrage, but he had to keep quiet, so he did. Wrecker, meanwhile, said what should have been said a long time ago.

"For so long, you treated your son, your own son, like a tool. Like… Like a statue, that should be molded in your own image."

"Grime, keep driving, I'll cover us!", Annie cried out, and, collecting some rocks with her tongue, she began to sling projectiles at the Toads.

"You hurt him when he stepped out of line, you tried to brainwash him when you knew that deep down he took after his mother.", Wrecker kept on, feeling a strange, comfortable feeling. Like it was right.

He was doing the right thing.

"But what you couldn't understand, Muck, is that we don't have kids to make them be like us."

Annie shot more and more projectiles, knocking off one soldier after another.

"And…", Wrecker said, taking responsibility for his mistakes. "We don't have kids to keep them safe, because one day they need to find themselves. They will always want your help, but they don't need you to protect them. After all, it's not about protecting them."

Knocking the last one, Annie cheered and leapt back next to Grime. She smiled at him. He smiled at her.

They kissed.

And they felt safe in each other's arms.

Wrecker smiled as he spoke, feeling his heart sing. "We don't have kids to keep them in the nest. We have them so we can watch them soar."

Muck said nothing. He merely turned around, trying to digest his failure.

Wrecker, however, had one more thing to say. "Oh, and Muck?"

Muck turned around, eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

"You can't hurt me or punish me for this."

Coarsing through the air, Wrecker punched Muck straight on the nose, breaking it instantly. Blood gushed down Muck's face, as he held his aching face on the floor.

"…This is for hurting your son."

Four days later, Grime and Annie had returned, and their world had turned upside down: With the effective transition of power, Grime was now leader of all Amphibia, and he hadn't even had to say a word (or well, he had already said it).

The preparation were well underway a mere hour after their arrival, and Grime and Annie were being asked many questions.

"Are we still sending divisions to exterminate the rest of the frogs, sir?"

"Do you want your predecessor to be… dealt, with?"

"Is she going to be your queen?"

"Captain Grime!", yet another statesman shouted, and Grime cringed at the title. Turning around, he shook his head.

"…Please don't call me that. I'm… I'm not a military man no more. I'm a man of peace."

"…All right. Then what is your title?", the statesman asked, confused.

Grime smiled softly. "Grime. Just Grime will suffice."

Annie held onto his arm, not used to so much attention. "They're not saying anything about me being a Frog."

"Apparently whatever I say, goes. So… I think they'll be a lot less offensive to Frogs, dear.", Grime explained, and Annie grinned.

"Awesome."

Grime laughed, and kissed her on the cheek. "Yes. Awesome indeed."

"All right, all right, let me through.", Wrecker's voice suddenly rose from the crowd of statesmen, and he appeared in front of Annie and Grime, wearing his best smile. He had spent all morning trying to make his costume look more presentable.

"Dad!", Annie cried, and she ran to embrace him. Wrecker hugged back as hard as he could.

Grime walked slowly to him and beamed, feeling good about himself for once. "Um… As you can see, I'm kind of in charge now. I promise you that…"

"I know.", was Wrecker's only response.

Grime could have cried right there and then, but he chose not to. For now.

"Thank you. For… For not giving up on me."

"Well, I realized I had made a mistake not seeing how much you had changed. In fact, I made more than one mistake.", Wrecker informed them, and they both looked at him with surprise as he cleared his throat.

"Dad, what are you talking about?", Annie asked, confused.

Wrecker tried to hide his tears too, but he was less successful. "There… Sorry."

He let the tears stream down. "All my life I have… I have never thought I'd reach a moment like this. One where the people I love are happy, and I… I can spare a moment to not hate myself."

He held their hands, and squeezed, feeling free, feeling safe. "I… You don't need it. I trust you to make the right choice. But I just want you to know that… That you both have made me so, so proud. I love you both with all my heart, and… And I know… I KNOW… That you're going to be safe. That my family will be safe."

"Dad…", Annie tried to speak, but she was crying so happily. Grime had also let a few tears shed as he realized where this was going.

With a heart that was not heavy, but at peace, Wrecker let their hands go. "…You have my blessing."

"YA HOO!", Annie cried, bouncing up in the air, while Grime laughed merrily. Annie went down and twirled her beloved in the air, laughing too, before they rested their foreheads on each other.

"Next week?", Grime asked.

"Next week.", Annie replied.

And they kissed once more, Wrecker staring at them with pride.

He saw them sore.

And he couldn't be prouder.

And for once, for once in his life…

Wrecker truly felt happy and at peace.

For once in his life…

Wrecker felt glad to be alive.


End file.
